


Бумеранги

by Ginger_Squirrel



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Seduction, Chicago (City), Dark Rey (Star Wars), Drama, Drug Addiction, Established Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Love Polygon, Minor Character Death, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Out of Character, Political Campaigns, Politics, Psychosis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smoking, Time Skips, Treason, Vaginal Sex, Washington D.C., fight for love, nonlinear storytelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 197,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel
Summary: Политика — грязное дело. Но не грязнее, чем люди, которые ее делают. В данную истину Рей верила с детства и из года в год подтверждала стуком своих острых каблуков по коридорам Конгресса. Единственное, о чем она пока не догадывалась, что каждое ее решение — тот бумеранг, который однажды придется ловить.Здесь нет правых и нет виновных. С одной стороны, это история об исцелении моральности. С другой — о принесении ее в жертву во имя чего-то большего.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Пролог

  
****Волшебный арт от волшебной[ClaraGemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraGemm/pseuds/ClaraGemm): Обложка от Анны Гельман:

  
[](https://sun9-35.userapi.com/impf/bI5bfgPQjy4zr-30H-wft87vykFgnmNPsLrXog/Fc1wfWd2hUs.jpg?size=1128x1880&quality=96&sign=67a24c07f951dd121a3f1ebe71e72b92&type=album) _[](https://sun1-97.userapi.com/C2scM0zoCwKj51EWCA33oc-d8Bc56LPnUICpGw/-5vKOxlzNdE.jpg)****_

**Спрингфилд, столица штата Иллинойс**

**12 лет назад**

Это была проклятая богом дыра. От самого первого дома, до здания парламента штата, что серым куполом явно пытался подражать невозмутимому Капитолию. Но, Боже! Куда этому жалкому, испещренному многолетними водными потеками уродцу было тягаться с белым красавцем столицы целой страны. Рей длинно выдохнула и выглянула в окно на затянутое желтоватыми, ночными тучами небо. Наверно, ей стоило проявить больше уважения к родине самого Авраама Линкольна, проникнуться небывалым патриотизмом, истинным духом сердца Америки, историей освобождения и прочими, несомненно, благородными вещами. Да… Но ничего не было. Ни грана столь ожидаемого пиетета к культурным мощам демократии. В этом городе ее раздражало абсолютно все. Отвратительное, наконец-то подошедшее к концу жарко-дождливое лето, глухая провинциальность, небывалый уровень преступности, а теперь осенние ветра, которые сквозили на каждом перекрестье дорог. Низкорослый, кряжистый Спрингфилд пупком торчал на карте Иллинойса, и оставалось лишь пожелать терпения да удачи тому, кто осмелится добровольно прожить здесь хотя бы четыре положенных сроком года. В этот раз таких самоубийц осталось двое из почти целого десятка первоначальных кандидатов. Губернаторские праймериз вышли жаркими.

Но сегодня все подошло к концу — час назад закрылись последние избирательные участки, и ночь уже вовсю бушевала ноябрьскими звездами, пока в огромном зале на большом экране бежала статистика подсчета голосов. Равнодушные столбцы будто танцевали столь любимый в этих краях джаз и то подскакивали в такт льющейся из динамиков музыки, то опадали усталыми нотами. Рей не смотрела туда. Зачем? Она прекрасно знала итог еще за месяц до выборов, но проигрывать предпочитала достойно. Как минимум опустившись лишь на дюйм ниже вершины пьедестала, на которую в этот раз взойдет не она.

— Рей! — громкий, гнусавый голос пролетел через весь огромный холл, и заставил находящихся в зале людей отчаянно вертеть головами. Это тоже бесило. Отсутствие хоть какого-нибудь общественного разнообразия порождало совершенно беспардонное любопытство. Во всех. Кроме одного. Но Рей следовало признать очевидное — этот уникум принадлежал совсем к иной породе политиков, если, вообще, был таковым. Однако думать о своем сопернике в восторженных красках оказалось слишком тошно для ее гордости, а потому, поджав губы, она нацепила вежливую, протокольную улыбку.

— Дорогулечка, ну, где же ты ходишь? — манерно частил розовощекий, как налившийся гигантский абрикос, Лерой.

Его ореховые глазки напоминали две веточки, а покрытая неожиданным пушком кожа — очаровательный бочок спелого продукта плодово-ягодной культуры. Он был молод, бодр, достаточно умен, но невероятно болтлив. Нет, каждый политик в самой сути своей работы обязан трепать языком, точно заправский стендап-комик, и Лерой отлично подходил на эту роль. Однако молчание оказалось громче самых отчаянных лозунгов. Рей бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону стоявшей в другом конце зала высокой фигуры и хмыкнула. Не политик, не болтун, но определенно победитель.

Джим Лерой стал вторым шансом, эдаким спасательным кругом для ее внезапно утопшей карьеры. Когда раньше перед тобой лежал миллион дорог, сотни возможностей и каждая дверь сноба-Конгресса приветливо раскрывалась, стоило стуку чудовищных каблуков зазвучать по мраморным полам, заново очутиться на низшей ступени политической эволюции оказалось больно. Особенно если ты ни разу там не была. Потому Рей не хотела, отчаянно не желала становиться личным консультантом или возвращаться к роли политтехнолога, но жизнь повернулась по-другому. Однако на этой мысли снова пришлось себя оборвать, иначе она рисковала разразиться беспричинной руганью.

Развернувшись и нагло проигнорировав своего кандидата, Рей скрылась в соседней комнатке, где для особо голодных помощников находилась парочка кофемашин и пачки с дерьмовым печеньем. Ночь подведения итогов предстояла быть очень долгой. Она замерла и устало облокотилась на заставленный грязными чашками и прочей снедью стол, а потом со всей силы зажмурилась. Фиаско. Внутри нарастала волна чего-то черного, липкого и совершенно невменяемого, нечто такого, что Рей пыталась отчаянно остановить. Но потом, в один миг, комната наполнилась женским визгом и грохотом бьющейся посуды, когда в безумном порыве она смела все со стола. Осколки весело заплясали по каменному полу и забились в выщербленные миллионами подошв щели. Крик в полной тишине взлетел вверх и умер где-то между натяжным потолком да воздухом, шумевшим легким гулом вентиляционного потока. Дыхание с шумом и свистом вырывалось из сведенных отчаянной судорогой легких, когда левая рука непроизвольно нырнула в карман жакета и сомкнулась на успокаивающе-прохладной пузатой упаковке. Черт побери! Она все же не умеет проигрывать. Можно сколько угодно убеждать себя, что готов достойно принять поражение, искать доводы, приводить доказательства, даже защитить парочку диссертаций. Но это не отменит простого факта — ее обскакали, обставили, бросили позади. Господи! Как же она ненавидит это место, этих людей, эту кампанию, Лероя и проклятого…

Резким движением вытащив телефон, Рей быстро набрала по памяти номер и дождалась трех бездушных гудков.

— Да, воробушек? — голос на том конце звучал устало, но удивительно тепло.

— Милый, я возвращаюсь домой, — коротко бросила она в наполненный междугородними помехами динамик и повернулась к двери, лицом к лицу сталкиваясь с медным взглядом и своей главной проблемой. Не политик, не болтун, не человек… феномен. — Самолет через три часа.

— Встречу тебя…

_Влюбленные, вот вам рассказ_

_О том, что такое любовь._

_Она была розой в окне,_

_Он — ветром ночных холодов._

_Заметил ее он, когда_

_Январское солнце взошло,_

_И в клетке проснулся щегол,_

_И разындевело стекло,_

_Заметил ее он в окне,_

_Не ведая, что предпринять, —_

_Заметил — и прочь полетел,_

_Чтоб ночью вернуться опять._

_Но лишь зимним ветром он был. —_

_Зимою же все естество_

_Скрывается в спячку, в снега… —_

_Не знал о любви ничего._

_И все-таки он тосковал,_

_И рамы оконные тряс,_

_Чтоб роза не вздумала спать_

_Сейчас, когда здесь он как раз._

_И может, она бы сдалась_

_И с ним ускользнула во мрак_

_Оттуда, где тишь и покой,_

_Где зеркало, стол и очаг,_

_Но нечего было сказать_

_Ей зимнему ветру в ответ —_

_И в тысяче миль от нее_

_Он встретил назавтра рассвет._

_«Wind And Window Flower» Р. Фрост / Перевод В. Топорова_


	2. Chapter 2

[ **** ](https://sun9-11.userapi.com/81vnXwgKbJC6zTvvmT1Z_4e4zYima5zjZmjMWQ/3OxPDh9Bzos.jpg) [ **__ ** ](https://sun9-69.userapi.com/c857228/v857228183/f469c/6K8KMyTwn0M.jpg)

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_21 день до президентских выборов_ **

_В этот полдень дом на Массачусетских высотах был непривычно тих и спокоен, мерно посапывая в ожидании возвращения хозяина. Тишина была повсюду, но в этой комнате сгустилась настолько, будто изничтожила любые звуки живых существ. И в ее Абсолюте стало слышно, как летает пыль в столпах падающего через высокий оконный пролет света, как скользят лучи по шелковистой вышивке подлокотника антикварного кресла, как хрустит в мягком ворсе ковра крошево жизни._

_Она смотрела на разложенные перед ней мутные фотографии и не понимала. Не понимала, как же так произошло. Когда их жизнь сорвалась с намертво вбитых опорных крюков, и случилось это. Господи! Ей всегда казалось, такие новости — удел других жен, других семей, в конце концов, других отношений. Но, нет. Сколько лет он убеждал, что не все люди одинаковы? Ха! Прости, дорогой, в этот раз обошлось без исключений. И вот тому доказательство: перед ней лежат пять снимков, которые перевернули реальность вверх тормашками и вытрясли из всех углов завалявшийся там мусор. Заскорузлый, покрытый плесенью и полуразложившийся, но он был, и об этом скоро узнают все. Не бывает ничего тайного, а в оголенном до самых костей мире особенно. Их жизнь всегда под прицелами тысячи камер и миллионов любопытных глаз. Каждый шаг — достояние страны, каждый вздох — предмет обсуждений, слово — повод для скандала. Но, черт тебя побери, милый супруг, зачем было делать это_ **_так_ ** _?_

_Ей хотелось моргнуть, но глаза не щипало — не время и не место для подобных сантиментов. Уже давно выдрессированный организм жил по строгой указке мозга, без шанса проявить вольность или слабость, за что он до сих пор изредка ее журил. Просил быть откровенной с ним, не молчать, говорить, высказывать любой незначительный нюанс, который потом мог обернуться огромной психической бедой. Но сейчас, всегда оберегавшая ее раньше опасливая скрытность оказалась так кстати. Да, наверно, когда закроется дверь, когда она задернет шторы и спрячется от осеннего солнца в плотной ткани гардин, то сможет… Сможет что? Осознать? Горько засмеяться? Поверить? Нет, она могла понять его желание. Даже могла бы объяснить причину. В конце концов, кому как не ей знать отчего люди идут на такое. Но, почему_ **_так_ ** _?_

_— Миссис Соло, — голос личного секретаря вырвал из раздумий. — Нам надо решить, что с этим делать._

_Тонкие длинные пальцы с хрупким ободком одного-единственного кольца осторожно коснулись мутноватых, будто чуть выгоревших от времени снимков. Бред, конечно. Бумага была слишком новой для покрытой прахом прожитых лет тайны, значит, это действительно произошло недавно. Хотя что-то в них было все же не так, но рассеянный взгляд никак не хотел цепляться за изображения. Это оказалось почти физически больно, а потому она смотрела куда угодно, только не на глянцевый блеск фотографий._

_— Миссис Соло? — секретарь настойчиво требовал ответа, которого у неё не было._

_Что с этим делать? Господи! Как будто бы она знала! Это же не её проблема, не её промашка, не её скандал, хотя… Кого она обманывает? Они делили клятвы, делили ответственность, делили любовь, а значит, пришла пора поделить и совесть. Если будет с кем. Но до чего же иронично вышло! Судьба-насмешница нашла как отомстить. Идеальное попадание в единственного человека, который сможет справиться. Другие бы сломались. Наверно._

_— Кто еще в курсе фотографий? — Столько лет рядом с большой политикой, и вот, голос слушался беспрекословно. Ни намека на дрожь._

_— Пока только мы. Однако, по словам гаденыша, у него есть ещё снимки._

_— Много?_

_— Не знаю._

_Плохо. Это действительно очень плохо. Мозг лихорадочно заработал, включаясь в привычный хоть и позабытый мир интриг да грандиозных афер. Однако даже ядерная война под окнами собственного дома не смогла бы поколебать вымуштрованного спокойствия. А потому миссис Соло лишь едва заметно поджала губы и машинально отложила наполовину составленный бриф очередного агитационного ролика._

_— Раз нам их показали, значит, от нас чего-то хотят. Я права?_

_Тонкая, идеально очерченная бровь легко взлетела вверх. Она ненавидела это. Ненавидела бесконечный, еле уловимый запах косметики, отяжелевшие под экстравоздушной тушью ресницы, стягивающую губы увлажняющую помаду и проклятый нейтральный цвет лака на ногтях. Как давно они не запирались в спальне с коробками дешевой китайской лапши и записью очередного фестиваля в Монтре*? Наверно с тех пор, как началась безумная президентская кампания. Интересно, это случилось тогда? Или все же до, пока она и не подозревала…_

_— Да. — Верный друг взлохматил и без того растрепанные кудрявые волосы._

_— Говори уже, По, — она устало откинулась на спинку офисного стула и немного покачалась, чувствуя, как упираются в мышцы мягкие поддерживающие ребрышки. — Мы здесь не в шарады собрались играть._

_— Он хочет личной встречи и…_

_— И?_

_— И небольшую услугу. Насколько я понял, речь идет о грядущем ужесточении оборота наркотических средств._

_Нет, ну какая ирония! Многолетний проект мужа, который затевался ими только ради одного — чтобы никогда и ни с кем не случилось их маленькой трагедии. «А сейчас, милый, нас хотят остановить?»_

_— Исключено. Встретиться я с ним могу, но ничего больше._

_— Уверены? Вам стоит подумать. На кону карьера мистера Соло, который, на минуточку, вице-президент…_

_— И имеет прямое влияние на Сенат! По, ты прекрасно знаешь, что с лобби я закончила в тот момент, когда согласилась выйти замуж за сенатора от штата Иллинойс, — миссис Соло устало потерла рукой лоб. — И уж тем более я не стану мешать собственному супругу делать то, во что верю сама._

_— Речь не идет о вашем возвращении в большое лобби, всего лишь, о… нескольких документах, которые есть у вице-президента._

_Она громко, совсем не по регламенту рассмеялась, крутанувшись на противно скрипнувшем кресле. Вице-президент… Резко затормозив ладонями о гладкую поверхность обычного деревянного стола, миссис Соло потянулась к одной из фотографий паршивого качества и зло улыбнулась. Но какой же, все-таки, ракурс! Какой свет! Идеальная съемка скрытыми камерами. Стоило бы добавить пошлые лепестки роз, но, видимо, быстрая отельная романтика не предусматривала такой роскоши. Впрочем, какая-то бутылка все же стояла на прикроватном столике. А рядом, очевидно, пара бокалов. Все было так размыто, но… Полюбовавшись еще немного на знакомую родинку, что уютно устроилась на не менее знакомой заднице мужа, Соло перевела взгляд на второго участника провокационной фотосессии. Девушка как девушка. Две руки, две ноги, голова. Растрепанные темные волосы, скрещенные на лице ладони… Интересно, это всегда была она? Или очередной досуг где-нибудь в Алабаме, а может, бог его знает какой дыре? И сколько, вообще, раз они так тесно общались? Господи, кому расскажешь — засмеют. Железная стерва сидит и страдает сколько у её мужа было любовниц. Размякла, детка. К тому же, что за двуличие? Неужели индульгенцию на измены в свое время получила только она?_

_— Миссис Соло? — Дэмерон снова напомнил о своем присутствии._

_Право, лишнее. Всем известно, вторая Леди страны никогда и ничего не забывает. Хотела бы, да вот только тренированная память слишком долго использовалась на износ, чтобы вернуться к состоянию среднестатистической домохозяйки, роль которой миссис Соло добровольно, но безуспешно пыталась разыгрывать вот уже четыре года. Помассировав холодными пальцами бьющиеся пульсом виски, она медленно выдохнула в золотившийся солнечной пылью воздух._

_— Желание помешать расследованию и затормозить закон об обороте наркотиков означает, что кто-то очень сильно напуган. — Голос звучал монотонно, пока руки скрупулезно выкладывали в ряд пять размытых бумажных карточек. Бочок к бочку, острый уголок к уголку. И вместе с идеально прямой линией, в голове выстраивалась логическая цепочка элементарных выводов. — Это для простых граждан мы, печемся о благе нашей нации. На самом деле, По, это опасная игра накануне выборов. Мы продвигаем ужесточенный запрет на наркоторговлю, чтобы не развязать руки тем, кто хочет обогатиться на очередном этапе «борьбы с наркотиками». Перу, Колумбия, Ближний Восток… Один Бог знает, кто и кому в этот раз перебежал дорожку._

_— Вопрос не о самом законе. Ему нужна лишь маленькая услуга, как-то связанная с готовящимся расследованием вашего мужа. Мистер Соло в шаге от президентского кресла. Через три недели всенародные выборы, и если фотографии всплывут…_

_— Не рассказывай мне, что произойдет в этом случае. Шесть лет назад я сама вела такую же игру._

_— Тогда, вы должны понимать._

_— Сколько он тебе заплатил, По? — она подняла тяжелый взгляд на склонившегося над столом мужчину._

_— Ни сколько._

_— Почему, тогда, ты толкаешь меня на это? Вынуждаешь врать и мужу, и собственной стране?_

_— А он не лжет? — Дэмерон ткнул пальцем в снимки. — Вся жизнь — один сплошной обман. Однако вы прекрасно знаете, вице-президент Соло — лучшее, что случалось с нашей политикой за последние лет тридцать!_

_— Мне казалось, личный секретарь должен радеть за интересы своего подопечного, а это по-прежнему я. Или ты решил сменить работодателя? Понравилась девушка? — она саркастично хмыкнула и устало прикрыла глаза, от подбиравшихся к глянцевой поверхности стола ярких лучей. Октябрь в этом году выдался слишком уж солнечным._

_— Вы действительно думаете, что мне все равно? — По намеренно проигнорировал последние слова. Он неожиданно зло усмехнулся, и на всегда улыбчивом лице это показалось слишком гротескным — кривое зеркало добродушия, что в первый же год работы в доме на Массачусетских высотах изуродовал жар плавильных печей проклятого всеми Конгресса. В миссис Соло хотели плеснуть кислотой, но Дэмерон оказался проворнее. — Шансы вице-президента чертовски хороши. Как показывают опросы и предварительные результаты голосования, они выше, чем у любого из его соперников. Став первой Леди, вы подниметесь на вершину пьедестала этой долбанной страны. И должны понимать, что каждый! Каждый из тех, кто протирает свои штаны в Сенате хоть раз ходил налево. Такова особенность большой политики. Они могли хотеть или не хотеть, причины у каждого свои или их вообще не было, но все однажды побывали в чужой постели. И так же, как жены этих успешных людей, вы должны набраться решимости и перешагнуть. Ради вашего мужа. Ради вас самой._

_В небольшом светлом кабинете повисло молчание. Нет, ничего нового Дэмерон не сказал. Уж кому, как не ей знать всю подноготную обряженного в галстучки да костюмчики достопочтенного гадюшника. Причем она не просто имела поверхностное представление. О, нет. В свое время миссис Соло выкупалась в сенатском дерьме полностью и знала каждую сточную трубу, через которую улетают интриги и сплетни, что перевязывает алая ленточка скандалов. Но она не верила. Однажды лично побывав у изголовья чужой супружеской кровати, не хотела даже на секунду предположить, что с ней произойдет то же самое. Она не могла настолько сильно ошибиться в этом человеке._

_— Тебе пора, По, — с большим трудом поднявшись на ноги, она заправила за уши пряди коротких, чуть волнистых волос и прошла в сторону двери. Сзади раздался длинный усталый вздох._

_— Пожалуйста, подумайте над тем, что я сказал, — Дэмерон быстрым движением скинул в портфель снимки и подошел, заглядывая ей в глаза. Он тоже был раздосадован, расстроен и выбит из колеи. Но По был бы не По, не умудряйся держаться на плаву и искать выход даже в такой, казалось, безнадежной ситуации._

_— Я обещаю, — тихо сказала она и ловко вытащила из портфеля одну из фотографий. На память._

_Дверь за личным секретарем закрылась с тихим щелчком, и по коридорному паркету Обсерватории Номер Один, официальной резиденции вице-президента, глухо застучали каблуки замшевых туфель. Шаги удалялись, но хрупкие женские пальцы по-прежнему судорожно стискивали медную ручку, точно боялись отпустить. Будто без этой эфемерной опоры мир окончательно сожрет стальная пасть информационного голода. Три недели до выборов… О, люди будут в восторге!_

_Судорожно вздохнув, Рей Соло все же отодрала будто прикипевшую к нагревшемуся металлу руку и схватила с ближайшего дивана подушку. Вышитые шелковые цветы в последний момент заткнули рот и почти погасили рвущийся изнутри обезумевший крик. Бен… Бен! Твою мать, Бен! Почему?!_

_Слева тихо скрипнула дверь._

_— Мам? — Рей вздрогнула, поспешно поднимаясь на ноги и кидая подушку мокрым пятном вниз. — Я слышала дядю По._

_Слышала? Шагая к дочери, она почувствовала, как внутри тревожно зазвенели нервы._

_— Эми, тебе давно пора спать. Почему ты ходишь и подслушиваешь под дверью? — Рей не сердилась. Какой смысл, если этот несносный ребенок всегда сделает по-своему._

_— Я не подслушивала! — дочь возмущенно топнула маленькой ножкой, отчего штаны любимой и потому растянутой временем желтой пижамы чуть было не сползли с маленького тельца. Быстро вернув беглецов на место, Эми схватила протянутую ладонь. — Почему дядя По ушел?_

_— У него много дел, крошка, — Рей скованно улыбнулась, торопливо миновала малую гостиную и открыла дверь в детскую. Честное слово, в этом доме можно всю жизнь прожить и так ни разу не выйти в общий коридор._

_— А он придет еще?_

_— Конечно._

_— И принесет леденец._

_— Почему ты так решила? — Рей не удержалась от смешка и натянула повыше одеяло с очередной феей Динь-Динь. И почему нельзя навечно остаться в Нетландии?_

_— Он знает, что я люблю леденцы._

_— Ты сама ему сказала? — прошептала она, глядя, как устраивается в кровати Эми. Рука потянулась к темным кудряшкам._

_— Нет. Папа, — едва слышно пробормотала дочь._

_— Папа…_

_Рей не знала сколько просидела на краю детской кровати, машинально перебирая пальцами мягкие локоны. Она смотрела на дочь, а перед глазами стояли пять фотографий, которые лучше было никогда не видеть… Или не лучше? Никому не дано знать._

_За почти сорок лет в жизни Рей произошло многое, чуть не дойдя до точки переломного невозврата. Она меняла фамилии, дома и приоритеты, строила себя заново, и в последние годы, что было так предсказуемо, наконец-то пыталась усиленно понять — кто же она, черт побери, такая. Ей отчаянно хотелось выбрать что-то одно, привычное и знакомое. Остановиться и просто жить Но «то самое» никак не находилось несмотря на помощь Бена и собственные отчаянные попытки. Она наивно полагала, у неё еще есть время обдумать и разобраться, но, похоже, решить придется прямо сейчас. Сию минуту._

_Быть может ей стоит вернуться в родную колею резких высказываний и кардинальных решений? Вспомнить былой успех и привычно наплевать на обязательства, закопав совесть в торчащем из угла детской цветочном горшке. Так знакомо, легко и, кажется, просто… Но Дэмерон прав — ее ответственность слишком очевидна. Рей понимала, насколько она тяжела и почти неподъемна, но легкого способа убежать от проблем больше не было. Теперь она мать, жена, бессменный amicus curiae** для вице-президента, глава его предвыборной кампании. У Рей Соло нет ни одного шанса пройти мимо своей же истории, хотя брать на себя груз обязательств было все так же страшно. Господи, столько лет прошло, а она по-прежнему трусиха… Но сейчас проблема в том, чью сторону она займет. Отдавший фотографии был умен, когда решил действовать именно через нее и тем самым обязал сделать выбор без выбора. Наверняка его гамбит подразумевал любой из вариантов, который могла придумать Рей. Впрочем, их было всего три. Скудно даже по меркам деревянных лбов из администрации. Принять условия и пожертвовать собой ради мужа и дочери, ведь правда о её участии непременно всплывет… Отказаться, чтобы из мести и горькой обиды перечеркнуть шесть лет их с Беном труда, брака и (ей очень хотелось верить) любви. Или же закрыть глаза, оставив шантажисту право самому решать в какой момент разрушить их жизни. Ну, что… Сможешь ли ты, Рей, сделать это? Сможешь ли перешагнуть через собственного мужа, ради мифической, никому не нужной демократии? Сомневаться так непривычно, да? А ведь еще оставалась Эми и ее… сложности._

_— Господи, помоги нам…_

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия**

**Январь, шесть лет назад**

Умение думать минимум на тридцать шагов вперед Рей Хакс всегда считала своим преимуществом. Успешная дочь успешных родителей, она с детства знала к каким целям идти, чем руководствоваться и какие тайные тропы ведут быстрее. Каждый день выбирая мораль под цвет губной помады или оттенка делового костюма, Рей без лишних оговорок шагала вперед: сначала по коридорам одного университета, затем другого, переступала через нерасторопных коллег и спокойно топталась на собственной совести. Возможно, та и отсохла именно потому, что однажды ей передавили жизненно важные корни. Впрочем, такая незначительная потеря не волновала миссис Хакс, коли это помогало добиться успеха в самом грязном и порочном деле.

Впрочем, стерильность мира волновала в последнюю очередь. В семье известных юристов было принято знать о законах гораздо больше, чем написано в Кодексе Соединенных Штатов, читая между строк, смыслов и даже букв. Родители знали все о выгодных политических союзах и взятках, умело шантажировали, подкупали, а после учили Рей не обращать внимания на подыхающих в их тени конкурентов. Ну, а мать… Мать понятия не имела, что ела на завтрак дочь, но всегда уверенно заявляла: Рей может наизусть зачитать «Вудстокские принципы»***. И это стало основой всему.

Мир большого индивидуального лобби, куда молодая, но подающая надежды неожиданная звезда губернаторских гонок Иллинойса с триумфом вернулась после, казалось бы, навсегда захлопнутых перед носом дверей, захватил Рей полностью. Сложно сказать, был ли то её врожденный талант или же отточенное йельской штамповочной машиной саблезубое упорство рваться вперед. Как бы то ни было, зажав подмышкой магистерский диплом и наплевав на тщательно культивируемую бывшим наставником скандальную репутацию, она ринулась в цитадель американской демократии — Вашингтон (тот, что округ Колумбия, а не сорок второй штат у черта на кончике хвоста).

Отстукивая безумными каблуками интересы своих клиентов в коридорах между Сенатом и палатой представителей, она вбивала гвозди новых законов с помощью первой поправки, собственных мозгов и беспрецедентной жестокости. Рей Хакс стала взращённым бездушностью чудовищем и с садистским наслаждением вслушивалась в летевшие следом озлобленные шепотки. И пусть дураки говорили, что демократия — совершеннейшее из несовершеннейших решений управления государством. Рей же считала, это идеальная среда для выращивания обманщиков, завистников и, куда же без них, манипуляторов. Об управлении государством там не было ни слова. Вся суть была и будет строиться на влиянии более сильных на умы более слабых, и не важно, подстегнет толпу кнутом агрессии заводила или аккуратный, скромно улыбающийся сенатор на трибуне в Конгрессе. От последних, пожалуй, вреда бывало даже больше, чем от самых рьяных психов в клетке с обезьянами. А потому, выстраивая карьеру в честнейшей из бесчестнейших структур политического розария на Капитолийском Холме, Рей знала, что жертвовать придется многим. Она сознательно лепила из себя ублюдочную мразь и не испытывала привычных любому социальному существу сомнений.

Однако, как и каждый уважающий себя лоббист, Рей четко придерживалась хотя бы нескольких принципов, которые не давали упасть в соблазнительное болото бесконечного шантажа и наглого подкупа. Те, кто оказывался слишком слаб и глуп, чтобы противостоять кажущейся легкости, никогда надолго не задерживались в западном крыле Конгресса. Рей же планировала встретить здесь почтенную смерть и, желательно, как можно позже. Так что, она никогда не соглашалась представлять оружейное лобби, оставляя коллегам бесконечное поле для дебатов с общественностью, не бралась за контракты Министерства Обороны, умно предавала, не убивала и никогда не раздвигала ноги для достижения целей. Ни разу. Благодаря этому, в свои тридцать четыре миссис Хакс заслужила репутацию редкостной стервы, суки и, разумеется, шлюхи, которая всегда добьется своего. Это тешило самолюбие, обеспечивало лучшие заказы и упрочняло под ногами зыбкую почву интриг. Но никто! Ни один из вопиющих на передовицах газет, ни одна из сросшихся с экраном телевизора домохозяек или читающих доклад на истории США школьниц… Никто из скандирующих феминисток, радикальных «зеленых», защитников белых медведей или борцов за равноправие не знали, что стоит за идеальной картинкой их сбывшейся «американской мечты» об успешной женщине. Они видели тщательно отретушированную открытку, где Рей Хакс — штампованный абсолют политического строя. Идеальная улыбка, фигура, тембр голоса. Совершенное владение мимикой и скрытыми жестами. А на деле — бездушная машина, уставшая от самой себя и не видящая иных перспектив, кроме, как и дальше одной рукой возносить вверх, а второй сворачивать шеи. В ней не было ничего, никакого внутреннего наполнения или душевной красоты, тайных переживаний или… нет, одно все-таки было. И именно о нем Рей Хакс пыталась забыть вот уже шесть прошедших под флагом Америки лет.

***

В этот год столица, кажется, не думала вспоминать, что календарь упорно отсчитывал дни января. Он перелистывал страницы зимы и отмерял бесснежные дни, точно равнодушно просматривал рамочки пустого детского альбома. Капитолийский Холм вот уже третий месяц уныло желтел пожухлым газоном, опутывал небо сетями голых веток, словно кровеносными сосудами, и питал метафорический воздух метафорическими соками великой демократии. И пока чинные сенаторы пять дней в неделю несли в руках кожаные портфели, река Потомак несла в себе заблудившихся уток, небольшие катера и, слава богу, полное отсутствие самолетов****. Из скучных бесконечных туч то сыпалось нечто неведомое, то проливалось что-то еще менее определенное. И глядя на это непотребство, жители важнейшего в судьбе страны города пожимали плечами, а потом спешили по своим делам, рассекая отяжелевшие от влажности улицы желтыми пятнами такси.

Но посреди бесконечной хмари и полной зимней неопределенности в благопристойном районе на окраине Вашингтона желтели окна одинаково уютных домов. С дверей и крыш здесь давно исчезли все рождественские украшения, так что теперь ничего не нарушало общую унылость. Однотипный вечер пятницы катился, как и каждую неделю, месяц и год в этом тихом уголке к своему концу у теплого камина. Рядом шумела трасса штата Мэриленд.

Однако в доме 3949 по Массачусетс-авеню, за низкой кованой решеткой забора, за серыми плитами дорожки, двумя обветшавшими от дождя да солнца вазонами с чахлыми фуксиями, за белыми ребристыми колоннами входа… За кирпичной кладкой, за черной стеклянной дверью, за светлой прихожей, за десятью годами брака и отношениями длиною в жизнь неминуемо шла к краху одна из тысяч подобных, но все же совершенно другая семья.

— Ты не можешь постоянно сваливать, стоит мне появиться на пороге дома. Нашего, на минуточку, общего дома!

Рей последний раз прошлась пуховкой по контуру лица и оглянулась, смотря прямо в голубые глаза мужа. Армитаж стоял прислонившись к косяку двери ванной комнаты и наблюдал за тем, как от него в очередной раз сбегает супруга.

— Пожалуйста, — она раздраженно передернула плечами, будто сбрасывала с себя тяжесть его зябкого взгляда, и опять уставилась в свое отражение. — Не начинай снова.

— Не начинать? — Хакс сделал шаг внутрь, подходя вплотную и прижимаясь к обнаженной спине Рей. И от тяжести ладоней на своих бедрах она вздрогнула всем телом, но мгновенно попыталась скрыть это за неуверенным движением. Губы, наверно, следовало все же накрасить. — Не начинать…

— Арми!

Мужские руки сжались сильнее, вминая мягкую ткань платья в тонкую кожу, проскользили вверх и, наконец, стиснули в жестких объятиях. Рей подняла взгляд и наткнулась в равнодушном холоде зеркала на злые глаза мужа. Она знала, что виновата. Виновата так сильно, что даже ей не хватило бы всех слов мира, чтобы объяснить причины и глубину своего падения. Но она больше так не могла. Господи, кого здесь обманывать? Она просто не хотела. Нагло, абсолютно бесстыдно и глумливо не желала иметь ничего общего с собственным мужем. Ни разговоров, ни редких завтраков, ни совместных ночей в одной постели. Сколько еще они продержатся вот так, прежде чем он догадается? Рей надеялась, что ее хватит. Семейный психолог говорила — так бывает, типичный кризис и ничего больше. Что рано или поздно критический момент пройдет, и она снова поверит. В очередной раз найдет для себя аксиому, почему их брак — счастливый билет в жизни обоих. Ведь не могли же ошибаться родители. Не могли оказаться слепыми настолько, чтобы испортить жизнь единственным детям. А они сами не могли быть настолько глупы. Но все же… Видят небеса, Арми не заслужил такого обращения. Не заслужил её вранья, равнодушия и бесчисленных мысленных надругательств над их клятвами. Но было так, как было. И Рей понимала, что подобными мыслями отвратительна, в первую очередь, самой себе.

Тем временем рука Армитажа уверенно взяла ее за острый подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть прямо перед собой. Почему… почему у него всегда такие холодные руки? Впрочем, не надоело ли ей удивляться этому который год подряд.

— Милая моя Рей, скажи… — его голос едва шелестел, отчего она была вынуждена прислушиваться к каждому неровному вздоху. — Могу ли я, вернувшись из очередной месячной командировки, надеяться провести вечер с любимой женой? Могу ли я, устав как собака, прийти домой и найти там горячий ужин?

— Не надо…

— Молчать!

Приказ был отдан неожиданным криком, ослушаться которого казалось невозможным, и Рей инстинктивно сжалась. Военный до последнего атома в своем теле, муж знал все о том, как заставить подчиняться, но ни разу не использовал это на ней. Неужели он тоже что-то почувствовал? Увидел… И скрывал за широкой улыбкой и воскресным барбекю натянувшуюся струну брака, пока столь привычно сдерживаемые эмоции не прорвались наружу. Никогда раньше он не повышал на нее голос. Тем временем Армитаж провел длинным острым носом вдоль напряженной линии шеи жены, вдыхая ее аромат, пока сама она едва ли могла пошевелиться от напряжения. Его золотисто-рыжие, всегда столь раздражающе идеально уложенные волосы слегка растрепались, пока он терся щекой об узкое женское плечо. Кожу спины царапали нашивки с его кителя.

— Я вошел в двери своего дома час назад. Шестьдесят минут, как нахожусь подле тебя, и ты даже не подумала спросить… Дьявол, Рей! Нельзя же быть настолько бездушной сукой?

— Я… я… — она быстро заморгала, и руки дрогнули, отчего в раковину полетели стеклянные баночки с кремами и косметикой.

Неожиданно стало обидно, но вряд ли она могла бы сказать почему именно — от собственной вины или от слишком неожиданной грубости. Ведь одно дело слышать, как тебя называют завистники и конкуренты. Даже плюющихся первосортным ядом коллег можно было простить. Вряд ли понять, но уж простить-то точно. Ибо кому, как не ей знать, что в работе она слишком часто ходила за гранью любой морали и норм. Но Армитаж… Господи, она же знает его с пеленок! Старший товарищ, лучший друг, надежная опора, тот самый железобетонный тыл, первая любовь и единственный мужчина… Спокойный, серьезный, немного замкнутый и холодный, но всегда — всегда! — совершенно предсказуемый. Она изучила его лучше собственной ладони. Сын партнеров родителей по бизнесу, идеологически выверенный брак. Их поженили едва ли не в тот момент, когда Рей сделала первый шаг под внимательным взглядом голубых, точно хаббардовский ледник, глаз младшего Хакса. И никто из них даже не думал, что может быть как-то иначе. Но теперь все катилось куда-то не туда.

Она повернулась и впервые за очень долгое время всмотрелась в лицо мужа. Армитаж побледнел и немного осунулся, отчего почти прозрачные, рыжеватые ресницы казались неожиданно темными. Впрочем, чего ждать от человека только сошедшего с многочасового рейса? Сколько же его не было дома? Недели три? Нет… больше месяца. Еще опадали последние лоскуты осени, устилая задний двор ровным потоком желтых листьев. Арми все собирался их убрать, да так и не успел до отъезда. Черт возьми, с этой проклятой работой она стала забывать не только про еду, но и про дни в календаре, считая жизнь дедлайнами да заседаниями Сената. Со вздохом Рей машинально, как делала все эти годы, пробежалась пальчиками по гладким нашивкам, а затем пораженно замерла. Руки вернулись и снова взметнулись вверх, царапая подушечки об острые края звездочек. Их было две, она точно знала. Уж это Рей помнила лучше, чем свою брачную ночь. Едва ли не последнюю, когда они еще любили друг друга. В те дни им казалось, что мир восхитителен и невероятен. _«Господи, Арми, в какой момент я ошиблась?»_ Острый ноготок очертил контур третьей звезды.

— Заметила, наконец, — он прикрыл глаза и грустно усмехнулся.

— Прости меня! Боже… — Чувствуя себя последней дрянью, Рей лихорадочно поцеловала плотно сжатые бледные губы и снова уставилась на выстроенные в ряд звезды. — Прости, пожалуйста… Господи! Когда… Когда это случилось? Ты ничего не говорил, мы же недавно созванивались. И даже не намекнул…

— Две недели назад. — Хакс наклонился к зеркалу, пригладил растрепавшиеся тонкие пряди и немного горделиво одернул манжеты. Он казался слишком спокойным… — Но плевать. Хотел отметить сегодня с тобой, думал, чем не повод… Ах, хотя забудь. Тебе никогда не было дела.

— Неправда!

— Да неужели?

Повисло молчание. Армитаж явно давал время придумать хоть какое-нибудь оправдание невнимательности, но Рей не могла. Лжи накопилось слишком много, чтобы вместить в их отношения ещё хоть что-то.

— Я постараюсь вернуться пораньше, — наконец, произнесла она, бездумно крутя пуговицу кителя и чувствуя неумолимо наползающее отчаяние. Это фиаско. Позорное в своей невероятной жестокости. Да, она могла бесконечно перемалывать в себе сомнения, но ее поведение просто оскорбительно!

— Зачем тебе вообще уезжать? — длинные пальцы мужа неожиданно накрыли тонкую руку и остановили нервное движение. Один шаг, и вот он уже прижал Рей к раковине. Холодный кафель столешницы неприятно заколол зябкостью кожу. — Вечер пятницы. Неужели твои проклятые сенаторы, секретари сенаторов и секретари секретарей не обойдутся без тебя?

— Дело не во мне! — Рей попыталась вывернуться из объятий, чувствуя неумолимо пускавший корни конфликт. За последний год тот был далеко не первый, но сегодня все случилось совсем уж не вовремя. И виновата в этом она. Не заметить такое! — Я должна ходить и слушать их бесконечные хвалебные оды друг другу. Это часть моей работы…

— Работа! — Армитаж фыркнул и резко оттолкнулся, отходя на несколько шагов. — Может быть, хватит, Рей? До каких пор будет продолжаться твой беспросветный эгоизм?

— О чем ты?

Видит Бог, она не собиралась ругаться, но муж даже не хотел слушать.

— Десять лет я терплю это все, — он очертил абстрактный круг, в который наверняка заключил постоянные авралы, поездки и нервные срывы. Миллионы отговорок, звонков посреди ночи и бесконечных сообщений от коллег. Забытые праздники и, в последнее время, очевидную холодность. Жена из Рей и правда вышла не очень. Тем временем Армитаж продолжил: — Дал время выучиться. Терпел твой бесконечный Йель с его отвратительными продуваемыми общежитиями и занудными маразматиками, что из года в год только продолжают отчего-то множиться. А я-то надеялся, мы избавимся от них с переездом. Какое там! Ты прыгала вокруг них обезьянкой, пока те нудели восторги, а я зарабатывал нам на жизнь.

— Если тебя что-то не устраивало, почему молчал? Почему не сказал сразу?

— Почему не сказал?! — по ванной комнате эхом прокатился злой смешок. — Вот только не делай вид, что не понимаешь…

— Но я действительно не понимаю.

Рей не шутила и не издевалась. В данную минуту она не могла найти ни единой причины, почему ради нее стоило идти на такие жертвы. Арми не врал. Это было видно по его глазам, по еще больше побледневшим щекам и алевшим кончикам ушей.

— Проклятье, Рей! Я даже дал тебе возможность поиграть в большую политику. Закрыл глаза на безрассудство в Иллинойсе, когда ты не спала ночами и тащила на себе «кандидата из народа» в губернаторское кресло. Смирился с Вашингтоном, этой дырой для _моего_ будущего, пока ты наглела, хамела и зарабатывала _свою_ репутацию.

— Я не знала, что для тебя это настолько в тягость, — Рей нервно стиснула руки, ощущая надвигающуюся непоправимость сказанных слов. Бить по больному они умели оба, но она не станет устраивать эскалацию конфликта на пустом месте. — Понимаю, тебе надо выговориться. Но давай обсудим все позже, когда ты успокоишься и…

— Что «и»? Ты думаешь, я газет не читаю, сидя в кабине самолета где-нибудь над Средиземным морем? Или не смотрю телевизор? Третье тысячелетие на дворе, я умею пользоваться интернетом. Успешная жена — отличная строчка в моем досье и прекрасный пункт для дальнейшей карьеры, но ты зашла слишком далеко. — Он мерзко ухмыльнулся и протянул. — Железная стерва. Лоббистская сука!

И Рей вздрогнула, услышав данное ей газетчиками очередное прозвище. Наверно, самое жесткое из всех и, увы, чертовски верное.

— Не надо…

— Опять? Опять думаешь только о себе. Ты десять лет плюешь на мои желания, а ведь я тоже человек!

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и каждый из них знал, что прозвучит дальше. Та самая тема поднималась множество раз и постоянно наталкивалась на преграды личных планов, других интересов и тайного, позорного нежелания.

— Рей, — Арми устало потер лоб. — Я хочу нормальную семью, детей. Ты здорова, я здоров. Врач сказал, дело всего лишь в твоем постоянном стрессе…

Щека нервно дернулась, и она поспешила отвести взгляд. Стрессе…

— Мы обсуждали это, — сухо откликнулась Рей и оттолкнулась от столешницы, чтобы снова цепко схватить реальность. Больно. Правда всегда грубо вскрывает старые раны, обнаруживая под зажившими невидимыми шрамами застрявшую шрапнель прошлых баталий. А уж ложь… Сколько они обсуждают гипотетического ребенка? Не счесть числа… — У нас был уговор. Сначала карьера, потом все остальное.

— Хватит думать только о себе!

Хакс все же не выдержал. Он в один шаг подлетел к ней, дернул за руку и резко развернул к себе. Попытка в очередной раз сбежать от разговора провалилась с треском едва не лопнувших от железной хватки косточек запястья. Господи, как же не вовремя…

— А я и не думаю, — зашипела Рей и попыталась вывернуться из ледяных пальцев мужа, но тот держал крепко. — Пожалуйста, не сваливай все на меня. Последнее время тебя не бывает дома так же часто. Ты месяцами обучаешь стажеров где-нибудь в Израиле или еще черт знает где, но я услышала твой упрек. Все твои упреки. И не знаю, что сказать…

— Не знаешь… — он отпустил ее столь внезапно, что Рей пошатнулась и схватилась за широкие плечи мужа.

— Дай мне немного времени.

Она заглянула в его глаза. Армитаж смотрел настолько обреченно, что захотелось уткнуться в такую родную костлявую грудь и разрыдаться над собственной ущербностью. Но Рей не могла или не хотела. Потому что где-то там, в очередном банкетном зале ждала толпа лицемеров. Под светом софитов, звеня бокалами с шампанским, бродили проклятые ею и народом политики, что должны помочь выиграть лоббистской стерве очередную партию в бесконечных шахматах. И именно это, а не собственный муж или абстрактное семейное счастье, кощунственно интересовало Рей намного сильнее. А потому, со всей ясностью осознавая собственную ложь, она проговорила:

— Обещаю, еще один клиент и все.

Слова прозвучали, и Рей вынужденно поверила сама себе. Отличная привычка, полезное умение: не сомневайся в искренности своего вранья, пока собеседник оценивает твою правдивость. Это работало всегда, обязано было и сейчас, но… Но Армитаж молчал. Он не открывал рта так долго, что Рей почти физически ощутила его сомнения. Муж знал ее слишком хорошо. И эта тишина втаптывала в ничто все крошечные попытки оттянуть неизбежное. Одна за другой таяли возможности разобраться сначала в себе, прежде чем кинуть на дно собственных кошмаров Арми. Это уничтожило бы его. Растоптало все, чем он являлся и что представлял, выстраивая по кирпичику их семейную жизнь, пока она моталась между аудиториями, заседаниями и штатами. Однако пауза затягивалась, а они так и стояли друг напротив друга, связанные стольким, но неумолимо отдаляющиеся. И когда Рей уже хотела сделать хоть что-то: обнять, поцеловать, соврать очередную утешительную ласку, Армитаж развернулся и направился в гостиную. На ходу он стянул с плеч китель, а потом замер, устало бросив тот на спинку бездушного пластикового стула. Такого же безликого, как выстроившиеся вдоль невнятного стеклянного стола собратья. Модно-уродливого, как висевшая на стенах в рамках темная, колючая абстракция. Весь их дом был именно таким — современным, но безликим. Вроде обжитым, но невероятно чужим. Быстрым, уверенным движением выхватив с полки навесного зеркального шкафчика одну из множества обычных упаковок для лекарств и спрятав ту в клатч, Рей направилась следом за мужем.

— Времени больше нет, — спокойно произнес Армитаж. Он не смотрел в её сторону, а от всей пламенной речи и вспышки гнева не осталось даже следа. Муж был собран и холоден. Именно такой, каким она всегда его знала. — Меня переводят в Макдилл, в высшее командование.

Ей показалось, что земля дрогнула и пошла волнами ряби.

— Что?

— Мое повышение предусматривает наш переезд во Флориду, — почти по слогам отчеканил он.

— Когда? — Во рту стало так сухо, что можно было поискать парочку перекати-поле, которые наскоро слепились там из непроизнесенных ругательных слов.

— У тебя есть месяц, чтобы закончить здесь дела, — он неопределенно махнул рукой и принялся равнодушно расстегивать пуговицы идеально выглаженной рубашки.

— А если я не хочу? Что, если я не хочу заканчивать?

Рей могла поздравить себя, голос не дрожал. Она смотрела в спину мужа, сжимая кулаки с такой силой, что острые ногти наверняка давно порвали тонкую кожу ладоней. И прозвеневший в тишине комнаты вопрос отозвался в глянцевых дверцах пластмассово-серого кухонного гарнитура, но не произвел никакого впечатления на Армитажа. Все, чего удостоилась Рей, легкого поворота головы и чуть прищуренного взгляда.

— У тебя нет выбора. Дорогая.

И, силы небесные, сколько же злой иронии, оказывается, можно вместить в короткое, якобы ласковое обращение.

— Не надо, Арми… Не поступай так со мной, — ошарашенно прошептала Рей, замирая посреди гостиной в чертовом вечернем платье.

С металлическим лязгом на стол отправился ремень.

— Нет? — светло-рыжая бровь взметнулась вверх.

— Пожалуйста! — она подошла и схватила бледные, усыпанные едва заметными веснушками пальцы, которыми Хакс методично, точно отсчитывал дни до краха, вынимал пуговицы из их петличек. Одна за одной. Без единого неверного движения. Но стоило его коснуться, Армитаж вздрогнул и поднял взгляд. — Не делай этого со мной. Не сейчас…

Он замер, чуть склонив голову и глядя на неё сверху вниз. Забавно, даже на чудовищных шпильках она была ниже, едва дотягиваясь носом до ямочки между ключицами. Рей вдохнула такой знакомый, родной запах мужа и ощутила сдавливающую горло удавку. Может, и правда эта блажь пройдет? Ведь у них все было хорошо… Было ведь? Хаотическое, немного отчаянное мельтешение мыслей оборвалось легким касанием, с которым Армитаж огладил выступающие позвонки на обнаженной спине. А потом резко притянул к себе, чтобы зарыться носом в высветленные волосы, взъерошив сложную укладку и вдохнув полной грудью.

— Помнишь наше путешествие на Аляску? — прошептал он, лаская кончиками пальцев острые края лопаток. — Ты постоянно стонала, что тебе холодно. А когда мы все же добрались до ледников, сказала…

— Что твои глаза, как те вечные льды, — так же тихо откликнулась она. — С виду безмятежный тысячелетний покой, но внутри — бесконечные пороги и перекаты.

Рей зажмурилась в попытке разобраться в той невероятной мешанине чувств, что взметнулись внутри вместе с воспоминанием.

Это был подарок Армитажа на её двадцатилетие. Господи, какой же счастливой она тогда была, наплевав на продуваемую ветрами палубу их маленького круизного лайнера, бесконечные ледяные дожди и слепящее бледным фонарем солнце. Но все пережитые неудобства не стоили и цента, по сравнению с открывшимся им зрелищем. Рей до сих пор помнила непрерывный шорох, когда, миновав вход залив, они нырнули вглубь небольшой бухты. Корабль плыл в льдистой каше, которую методично перемешивал гигантским блендером металлических боков, а из тумана, озаренный множеством полос света к ним выползал Хаббард. Огромный, неизбежный, спящий гигант, наплевавший на копошащихся у его подножия людишек. Лишь изредка, устав от суеты, он ради развлечения откалывал от себя огромную полосатую глыбу и пускал ту в вечное плавание, пугая простых смертных. Но, что ему до них? Что значат жалкие неполные сто лет жизни, против его почти половины тысячелетия?

Рей смотрела на молчаливое в своей незыблемости величие и любовалась невероятным переходом цветов. Прозрачный, почти ярко-синий у самой молочной воды и едва ли не снежный, матово-сахарный на вершине. Как глаза Арми, который, прищурившись и заправским капитаном заложив руки за спину, стоял и смотрел вперед. Высокий, стройный, уверенный, с чуть золотившимися на бледном солнце Аляски волосами. Герой то ли скандинавских легенд, то ли невероятных комиксов, но весь ее. От начищенных даже здесь армейских ботинок, до опрятного воротничка торчащего из-под джемпера белого поло. Надежный. Тот, кого она надеялась однажды растопить, но в итоге замерзла сама.

Именно там, вдали от взглядов других туристов, в тени приближающейся махины одного из красивейших в мире ледников, он сделал ей предложение. И то кольцо всегда было с ней. Такое же льдистое, как постоянно и с тихим шепотом осыпавшиеся осколки сонного гиганта. Оно сверкало гранями голубого бриллианта, придавало уверенности в самые непростые минуты, пока однажды его свет не оказался слишком тусклым. Она заблудилась. Окончательно и бесповоротно. И белый ободок словно обхватил не палец, а грудь, мешая сделать вдох, давя и угнетая.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо и судорожно прошептал Армитаж, обрушивая всю тяжесть реальности на их плечи и ломая ажурную магию воспоминаний. Рей чувствовала его искренность, видела решительность, исходящую из каждого слова, которых было-то всего три. — Слышишь? Неужели ты не можешь понять, что я не стал бы терпеть… Черт! Воробушек, дело же вообще не в этом. Когда ты радовалась своим успехам, радовался и я. Когда ты была счастлива, был счастлив и я. Ты шла вперед, и мне хотелось идти с тобой рядом, чтобы никогда не расставаться. Но так не получится вечно, мне нужно хоть что-нибудь в ответ. Надежда или хотя бы намек на неё, уверенность, что тебе не все равно.

Он прервался, сжимая ее в объятиях, а Рей задохнулась своим отчаянием. Глаза жгло невыплаканным, глубоко запрятанным стыдом. И в эту минуту, ту самую, когда хочется обещать невероятные вещи, она до сведенных судорогой мышц надеялась в будущую правдивость готовых сорваться слов.

— Я обещаю, — твердо начала она, — что после этого клиента, ты получишь обратно свою жену. Обещаю, что стану такой, какой ты мечтал меня видеть. Осяду дома, научусь вязать салфетки, буду бесконечно готовить твои любимые фрикадельки в обнимку с поваренной книгой, рожу тебе футбольную команду и в совершенстве освою навык подглядывания за соседями…

На последнем они оба не выдержали и немного нервно фыркнули заведомой абсурдности такой идеи. Армитаж знал, как знала и Рей, что она все равно найдет на свою голову невероятные задачи, что заставить ее сидеть на одном месте можно только под домашним арестом или приковав цепью, что сплетни и вязаные салфетки — последнее в списке интересов миссис Хакс. Но обещание дано, и в этот раз не было ни одной причины его не выполнить.

Рей подняла голову и поцеловала мужа в едва заметно колючий подбородок. Она справится. Все странные мысли, сомнения, неуверенность и желание вывернуться из таких прежде любимых, а теперь до дрожи чужих объятий просто блажь уставшего мозга. Психолог прав. Но прав и Армитаж — он ее избаловал. Пора спуститься с небес на землю и смириться с ролью в круге жизни. Да, она сделает это, но чуть позже, а пока…

— Мне нужен этот заказ, Арми, — тихо произнесла Рей и заглянула в знакомые до последней саргассовой крапинки глаза. — Такой случай подворачивается редко.

— Очередные страждущие жаждут пролоббировать свои налоговые льготы? — ворчливо отозвался муж и криво усмехнулся, как всегда, не в силах запомнить, чем именно занималась его жена. Но Рей чувствовала, что остался еще шаг, и он сдастся. В последний раз.

— Нет, — она тряхнула головой, отчего русая прядка выбилась из сложного пучка, и Армитаж привычно вернул своевольную беглянку на место.

— Тебе не идет этот цвет, — задумчиво проговорил он, оценивая очередные метаморфозы жены. Он предпочитал ее естественный оттенок, который сама Рей ненавидела. — Может, ну его этот протокол и покрасишься в синий? М? Твои обожаемые демократы оценят.

— Да хоть в зеленый! — нетерпеливо отмахнулась она. — Арми, грядет что-то занятное. Джордж сказал, сам Сноук заинтересован в моем участии.

— Твой бывший наставник? — вот теперь у Рей точно получилось привлечь внимание мужа. Пожалуй, даже ее работа не удостаивалась такого презрения, как Сноук — признанный мастер лоббирования самых сложных клиентов. А заодно, глава лобби Института Ядерных Исследований — той махины, с которой считался даже президент.

— Да. Поговаривают, всю энергетику нашей любимой страны ожидает фантастическая встряска. Так что, если Джордж и Алекс поняли все верно, то этой осенью нам стоит запастись дровами для камина. Грядут холода. — Глаза вспыхнули, будто зеленые огненные искры танцевали не на воображаемых поленьях, а внутри самой Рей. Личный костер, на котором она мучительно старалась не спалить оставшиеся крупицы своего семейного счастья.

— Бог с тобой, — Армитаж покачал головой, принимая очередное поражение. — Тряси свою энергетику, пока не избавишься от всего скопившегося в штанах политиканов песка. Но знай — я буду ждать тебя во Флориде. Через месяц, два или три. Как только закончишь.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Рей, благодарно стискивая его в объятиях. Она справится. Она вернется. И все будет, как раньше.

Лежащий на столе телефон призывно завибрировал, привлекая внимание обоих. Но Армитаж промолчал, тяжело вздохнул, последний раз пробежался прохладными пальцами по спине жены и отпустил.

— Мне пора. Придумай, куда хочешь сходить. Я вернусь, и мы отпразднуем твое повышение.

— Лети, воробушек, — он улыбнулся и вновь занялся расстёгиванием рубашки, а Рей вдруг почувствовала себя неуверенно. Странно. Они приняли решение, договорились, подарили друг другу столь необходимые обещания, но… Но спокойствия в ее душе так и не появилось. Вот уж точно — воробушек. Выпавший из гнезда.

Она подхватила пальто, сунула в карман уже вошедший в резонанс с самим собой телефон и направилась к выходу. И стоило пальцам сомкнуться на дверной ручке, как ее настиг тихий голос мужа.

— Рей?

— Да? — она оглянулась, придерживая расстегнутые полы пальто, которые так и норовили вырваться из хватки.

— Ты сегодня невероятно красива.

Скованно улыбнувшись в ответ, она толкнула входную дверь и спряталась от сбивающей с ног искренности за щелчком замка.

* * *

*Известнейший джазовый фестиваль, который проходит в Швейцарии

**«друзья суда»

***Главный свод правил для американских лоббистов

****Авиакатастрофа «Боинг-737» 13 января 1982 года


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://sun9-61.userapi.com/c855528/v855528429/1f77aa/qrsomHuCrSI.jpg)[](https://sun9-8.userapi.com/c855528/v855528429/1f77a0/H3UPTXVWHUM.jpg)

[ ](https://sun9-55.userapi.com/c855528/v855528429/1f778c/cIpcoMBPEaE.jpg) [](https://sun9-45.userapi.com/c855528/v855528429/1f7796/rklLFXczeKc.jpg)

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия**

**Январь, шесть лет назад**

Рей ненавидела каблуки до красных кругов перед глазами. Будь ее воля, выковыряла бы острыми шпильками душу тому, кто первым придумал поставить женщин на эту пародию обуви. О, и в тот же ад отправился бы создатель юбки-карандаша, белой блузки и жакета. В общем, всего того, что наполняло гардероб любого обитателя женского пола в однотипных офисах по Кей-стрит*, Конгресса или дома за номером 1600 по Пенсильвания-авеню. Рей называла свой образ доспехами, и он действительно таким был — тяжелым, немного грубым, но действенным. Она куталась в костюмы точно в спасательный жилет, запечатывала любые щели стандартной улыбкой, и прятала под штампованностью собственного вида проблемы, переживания да бесконечные тревоги. Ибо всему человечному не место там, где правит холодный расчет и отсутствие совести, даже если на ногах порой приходилось проводить целые сутки без шанса передышки. Но она слишком любила свою работу, чтобы позволить себе не быть в ней лучшей. Так что онемевшие к вечеру ступни и сводящие судорогой икры Рей считала небольшой платой за успех и соответствующую репутацию. Всегда облаченная в черно-белую гамму, она грызла глотки конкурентов направо и налево, самодовольно стирала с мертвых шей следы своей темной помады, а в следующий же момент предавала выживших, чтобы воткнуть в их спины ножи скандальной правды. В умении шантажировать, раскапывать дерьмо тайн, а потом равнодушно добиваться своего, ей не было равных.

А потому, бросив последний взгляд в зеркало и поморщившись от рафинированного вида, Рей поправила идеологически верный пучок снова темных волос. Первый же душ рыжеватыми потеками смыл светлую краску, отчего Армитаж довольно прищурился, однако, смолчал на вопросительный взгляд ждущей одобрения жены. Как молчал все выходные, которые примерной семьей они провели дома. Он уехал сегодня рано утром, когда электронные часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали отвратительное в своей яркости начало шестого. Коротко поцеловал сонную жену и умчался в Лэнгли или куда-то еще. И Рей не была уверена в том, что хотела об этом знать. Они вообще почти не разговаривали. Их руки занимались привычными делами, редкие слова строили иллюзию нормальности, пока души чувствовали повисшую напряженность. А ночью, когда потолок или простыня мерно скользили перед глазами в такт движениям мужа, Рей пыталась понять — какого черта. Что с ней не так? Быть может, виновато побочное действие? Медсестра, да и врач, предупреждали об этом. Говорили, что могут быть проблемы или последствия гормональной перестройки… Что сочетание препаратов не всегда оказывается удачным… Да, такое возможно, но врать самой себе больше не получалось. Видит бог, она героически держалась шесть безумных лет.

Однако раздражительности в котел общей нервозности и сомнений неожиданно добавила Фазма. В прошлом месяце встревоженная и непривычно нервничающая сестра болтала много, даже слишком. Сыпала знакомыми словами: очередной кризис, накопленная усталость… Но брошенные перед уходом несколько фраз кричали об ином: _«Тебе нужно сделать перерыв в приеме препарата. Это становится опасным. Такие дозы негативно сказываются на психоэмоциональном состоянии…»_ Бла-бла-бла. Рей невольно поморщилась и задумчиво помассировала ноющую ладонь. Чушь! Все это чушь! За последние несколько лет она научилась идеально имитировать оргазм, могла заставить себя хотеть собственного мужа, однако, в душе Рей знала правду. Настоящую. Не связанную ни с одним из таких симпатичных для желавшего найти оправдания мозга факторов вроде гормонов или прописанных Фазмой таблеток. Все просто. Невозможно жить и спать с тем, от кого хочется сбежать. Когда придя домой, мечтаешь вырваться из душного, тесного холодного спокойствия и полной предопределенности. Здесь нет и не будет нежности или ласки, заботы или внимания. Все их существование — то самое должное, делая которое они определяют стабильное будущее. И казалось бы, вот он развод. Два заседания в суде, отсутствие обоюдных претензий и чистая совесть. Но, святые небеса, как же страшно вот так, в тридцать четыре, когда у других все только начинается, уже остаться ни с чем. Разом лишиться привычного мира, в котором жила с пеленок, к которому готовилась и в который верила. Ведь это же Арми! Милый, заботливый, весело-веснушчатый, временами чуть занудный и бесконечно преданный. Лучший супруг из возможных! Восхитительная партия, гарантия надежности и семейного счастья. О таком остается только мечтать. Другим. Не ей…

Рей привычным и машинальным движением поправила темный контур помады на губах, а затем устало оперлась ладонями на холодный искусственный камень рамы зеркала. Фальшивка. Все в этом доме обман, даже она сама. Господи! Как легко быть смелой с чужими людьми, играть и блефовать, принимать быстрые, кардинальные, подчас жестокие решения. И насколько же пугала собственная жизнь, где за каждое действие, приходилось отвечать бессонными ночами.

_«Слишком высокая концентрация в крови грозит огромными проблемами. Ты теряешь контроль…»_

Впрочем, вот это, может, и не чушь… Ведь должна же быть причина! Физическая, а не та, что шесть лет беспокойно спала на самом краешке мозга. Рей зажмурилась, приводя в порядок мысли, а через мгновение схватила с деревянной полочки ключи от машины, захлопнула входную дверь и уверенно застучала каблуками по серым, промерзлым бетонным плитам заднего двора. Усевшись на сиденье безликой белой Тойоты и поежившись от холода, Рей вырулила на Массачусетс-авеню и влилась в утренний поток таких же одинаковых машин.

Январь все еще сомневался в том, что он зимний месяц.

_— Доброе утро, Америка!_ — голос радиоведущего звучал заразительно бодро и вибрировал плотными облачками выхлопных газов в бледном зимнем солнце. _— Сегодня чудесноеутро, и мы будем надеяться, день окажется таким же. Понедельник в столице выдался солнечным…_

В этот час низкорослый Вашингтон потихоньку издыхал под натиском пробок, и трафик множился, словно туристы перед воротами Чайна-тауна. Бесчисленные машины с каждой минутой все теснее заполняли ровную сетку улиц, чьи стройные ряды лишь изредка разбавлялись диагональным проспектом или, чудо из чудес, кольцевым движением. Автомобили гудели, шумели и выпускали в атмосферу ядовитые клубы дыма, пока медленно двигались в сторону эпицентра всех событий.

Пробравшись через бесконечный затор около выстроившихся друг за другом посольств и нырнув в более спокойное движение, Рей остановилась перед зданием 2440 по Эм-стрит. К счастью, в этот ранний час парковка около Клиники Женского Здоровья оказалась пуста, что избавило от утомительного поиска свободного местечка. Очередной перестук каблуков эхом отразился от высокого арочного пролёта, заблудился в своде и скрылся за стеклянной крутящейся дверью. Отсчитав восемнадцать шагов до главного греха своей жизни, Рей вошла в холл частной клиники.

— Добрый день, миссис Хакс, — девушка за стойкой ресепшена мило улыбнулась. — Пожалуйста, подождите несколько минут. Сейчас вас пригласят.

Рей кивнула, машинально достала пачку антибактериальных салфеток и уселась в одно из низких глубоких темных кресел. На ум в очередной раз пришла мысль, что в их офисе крайне необходимо такое же — уютное, расслабляющее. Жаль, Джордж все время оказывался против любого намёка на комфорт, ибо считал аскетичную и холодную обстановку наиболее продуктивной. Вздохнув, Рей включила телефон и углубилась в рабочую почту, одновременно вяло вникая в то и дело высвечивавшуюся переписку чата. Часть коллег уже приехали на работу, и теперь непринуждённо трепались, наверняка поглощая первые галлоны кофе. Чертовы жаворонки. Эти улыбчивые экстраверты, которые с самого утра щебетали точно целый орнитарий, каждый раз выводили Рей из себя непрерывным потоком ненужной информации.

Разумеется, карьера в политике предусматривала чуть ли не круглосуточное бдение во время особо сложных кампаний, а она давно обзавелась умением к мгновенной концентрации (и маленькими помощниками), но настроения это не меняло. Работы всегда было много. Иногда запредельно, иногда терпимо, но ложиться далеко за полночь и спать не более пяти часов давно стало нормой, и хорошо, если вообще удавалось заснуть. Бывая дома дольше трех дней подряд, Армитаж нередко ворчал на постоянную занятость жены, ненамеренно путал разложенные по всем поверхностям важные бумаги, сценарии речей и диаграммы чьих-то экономических показателей. Это заканчивалось новым скандалом, хлопаньем дверей и обиженным телефонным молчанием до очередного приезда. Однако даже Рей была вынуждена признаться самой себе — бессонница последних месяцев стала тревожно оглушающей.

_«Рей!»_

На экране неожиданно всплыло личное сообщение, чем отрывало от чтения свежих новостных сводок.

_«Через сколько будешь в офисе?»_

Она удивлённо подняла брови, недоумевая, какие неведомые чудеса заставили Джорджа Уилсона написать, а не позвонить. Маленький, цепкий, бывший некогда конгрессменом старикашка обладал невероятной способностью чуять перемену политических ветров задолго до первых порывов и редко тратил время впустую. Уйдя из Сената, в противовес всем психологическим и общественным мнениям Джордж опустил бороду и теперь с удовольствием прятал в ней хитрые ухмылки да ехидное пренебрежение. Вместе со старым приятелем он основал одно из крупнейших агентств в сфере международного лобби, начал врать по-крупному, а своими мистификациями порой доводил подчиненных до ретинальных мигреней из-за подергивающегося глаза. Джордж любил сыграть партию в бильярд и устраивал жесточайшие выволочки, которые нередко заканчивались увольнениями. Однако к Рей он питал своеобразные уважительные чувства, с некоей долей извращенного удовольствия наблюдая, с какой жестокостью порой действует его самый успешный лоббист.

— Миссис Хакс, — дверь кабинета рядом распахнулась, вынудив вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — Пожалуйста, проходите.

_«Через пятнадцать минут»_ , — лихорадочно набирала она, подхватывая сумку и направляясь в просторную процедурную.

_«Десять. Приготовься, будет весело»._

Ответ пришёл мгновенно и вырвал из плотно сжатых губ недовольное цоканье. Ох, уж этот конспиратор! Медсестра удивленно повернула голову, но Рей лишь холодно улыбнулась.

— Работа, — равнодушно проговорила она, снизойдя до объяснений и расстегивая пиджак, чтобы оголить плечо.

— Всё же не хотите попробовать противозачаточный имплантат? — рассеяно спросила сестра, пока выуживала из упаковки знакомый фиолетовый шприц. — Меньше проблем.

— Нет, — Рей раздраженно мотнула головой. От прикосновений чужих рук невольно передернуло и стало нехорошо. — Слишком заметен.

Укол в плечо получился терпимым, но она всё равно поморщилась; скорее рефлекторно, нежели от инфантильного страха игл. За восемь лет работы с государственными делами бояться было уже попросту нечего. Тем временем обычный пластырь стянул кожу и прикрыл место предательства. На плечи вернулся проклятый доспех, мышцу больно дернуло в точке инъекции, а Рей обратила взгляд на удивительно молчаливого врача. В принципе, что здесь еще сказать? Само приглашение на процедуру говорило обо всем. Однако тут доктор Парви потер изрезанный морщинами лоб и вздохнул, медленно перелистнув несколько файлов в папке, где виднелись испещренные таблицами бланки и глянцевая черно-белая лента снимков. Его от природы смуглое лицо за проведенные не в самом солнечном городе Америки десятилетия чуть посерело и явно нуждалось в жгучих лучах родного бангалорского светила.

— Ваши анализы в норме, — сухо проговорил он. — Уровень гормона упал до нулевых значений. Эмбриона в полости матки больше нет.

— Замечательно, — кивнула Рей и собралась подняться, но голос врача вынудил остановиться.

— Случай довольно интересный. Это уже второй раз, несмотря на противозачаточные инъекции…

— Из-за моих командировок они получаются слишком нерегулярными.

— Спираль?

— Не подошла.

Еще одна попытка встать, но следующий вопрос намертво припечатал к креслу. Вколотил в землю с головой, хороня под плитой собственной совести. Слишком жестоко, доктор…

— Может, все же дадите своим детям шанс? У вас уже было два аборта, и во время последнего нам пришлось провести кюретаж**. Пусть все прошло хорошо, но кто знает, что случится в следующий раз.

И Рей оказалась не в силах даже моргнуть от резко сдавившего виски напряжения. В ушах зашумело, а во рту пересохло, пока она пыталась дышать и не заорать во все горло об абсурдности таких заявлений. Дать шанс… Шанс кому? Чему? Зачем?! Им с Армитажем? Или потенциальному ребенку, чья равнодушная мать будет до собственного безумия мечтать разбиться о стены своего отчаяния? Именно так было в ее детстве. Не дитя, а продукт системы. Вынужденная необходимость лишь потому, что это неплохо сказалось на общественном статусе матери. Ну уж нет! Рей не хотела чертовых ублюдков. Ни сейчас, ни вчера, ни завтра. Никогда! А потому, в ответ на наглость заявления, она почувствовала, как изнутри рвется истерический хохот. Однако все, что она произнесла:

— Благодарю за беспокойство, но это вас не касается. — Уголки губ едва заметно дернулись в неровной улыбке. Рей Хакс никогда не испытывала сожалений, не станет и теперь. Видимо, поняв это или что-то подобное, доктор Парви вздохнул и кивком головы показал, что она свободна.

Все, что Рей смогла сделать потом: наконец встать, попрощаться и выйти. Выложив на стойку несколько банкнот, её терпения с трудом хватило, чтобы спокойно дождаться сдачи и не пуститься едва ли не бегом к прохладной отполированной стали дверей. Застигнутый врасплох мозг лихорадочно вопил: надо бежать! Спасать себя и свою суть… Но администратор, как назло, долго возилась с чертовыми монетками.

Рей ненавидела наличные деньги. До глубины души презирала отсчитывающих мелочь торговцев, брезгливо морщилась, дотрагиваясь до потертых, замусоленных банкнот, а потом еще долго оттирала руки салфетками. Но выбора не было. Карточки и чеки оставляли после себя слишком яркий след на тихой глади семейной жизни. Ведь Армитаж не простит. О, нет. Скорее свернет тонкую шею жены и следом повесится сам. Ибо то, что сделала она, извинить невозможно. А потому Рей не могла позволить себе ни одной ошибки, ни единого даже микроскопического прокола: Арми не должен узнать. Ни о чем. Никогда.

До офиса на Кей-стрит удалось добраться за рекордные шесть минут, потратив ещё пару на поиск нормального парковочного места. Бесконечные грузовики очередной ремонтной службы, казалось, занимали все свободные пространства. Они растекались шумом и пылью по мерзлым мостовым и будто бы заслоняли холодный свет солнца. Однако никто не обращал на это внимания. По улице спешили сосредоточенные и начищенные до блеска носы туфель деловой элиты, что старательно обходила рассыпанную то тут, то там вездесущую строительную грязь. Отовсюду доносился несмолкаемый бубнеж телефонных разговоров, а аромат кофе плотным облаком плыл в сторону Белого Дома, возвещая о начале нового раунда битвы за всеобщее благо.

Невзирая на следовавшие одним за другим судебные процессы, что за последние несколько лет выпотрошили всю душу и нервные клетки из Кей-стрит, большинство профессионалов по связям с властью все ещё находились здесь. Близость Овального кабинета держала в тонусе и не позволяла накалу страстей остыть пеплом над Капитолийским Холмом. Ну, а офис преуспевающей фирмы «G&A» располагался на шестом этаже обычной стеклянной коробки, которыми через одну была застроена прямая — разумеется! — точно флагшток улица. Это было типичное здание с типичной начинкой. И Рей была уверена, что изнутри каждый из таких скучных бетонных кубиков походил друг на друга, точно курсовые работы начинающих архитекторов — строго и минималистично, никакой индивидуальности. Бесшумные ковры, царство прозрачных перегородок, кожаных кресел и огромных столов цвета темного шоколада. А лучше сразу черных, чтобы уж точно никто не обвинил в несерьезности подхода.

Об этом и толком ни о чем думала Рей, когда уверенным шагом двигалась в сторону директорского кабинета. Поправляя на ходу юбку-карандаш и здороваясь кивком головы с коллегами, она привычно начинала вращение своей земли в нужную сторону. Бледная рука с выкрашенными почти черным лаком ноготками без стука распахнула матовую стеклянную дверь, Рей на секунду замерла, а затем нехорошо усмехнулась.

— Доброе утро, Джордж. Алекс. — Она кивнула двум партнерам, что вот уже второй десяток лет успешно делили кресло руководителя. Разумеется, метафорично. — Думаю, я не вовремя.

— Миссис Хакс. — Пожилой мужчина, который до этого сидел к ней спиной, тяжело поднялся и медленно повернулся. Пробежавшись длинными кривыми пальцами по зализанным седым волосам, он приторно улыбнулся и сложил руки в замок. Тем временем его бледно-голубые, точно размытая акварельная клякса, глаза уставились прямиком в лицо Рей, наплевав на любые приличия. Ах, как чертовски это знакомо. — Вы не представляете, как я рад снова вас видеть. Прекрасно выглядите.

— Надо же. Мне, возможно, померещилось, но не вы ли почти семь лет назад орали на все западное крыло Конгресса, чтобы ноги моей рядом с вами не было? — протянула она, и тонкие темные губы изогнулись в отвратительной усмешке. Непроизвольно появившийся оскал исказил правильные и мягкие черты, отчего лицо Рей приобрело едва уловимое сходство с хищной лаской. — Джордж, я зайду попозже. Не думаю, что мистер Сноук счастлив так близко соседствовать с моими туфлями.

Гость рассыпчато засмеялся, покачал головой и поднял длинные руки в знак поражения. Тем временем удобно устроившиеся около кофемашины два босса откровенно наслаждались разыгрываемым представлением, а потому предпочли не мешать теплой встрече Рей со своим бывшим наставником. В конце концов, не каждый день прямо у них на глазах острые каблучки вбивают в асфальт гордость главы одного из самых уважаемых лобби.

— Ну-ну, Рей, кто старое помянет. — Белозубая, сахарно-сладкая улыбка старика заставила поморщиться всех сразу. — Я пришёл к тебе с оливковой ветвью и надеюсь на помощь в память о былом союзничестве. Скромно напомню, именно я приютил тебя сразу после университета и предоставил прекрасный трамплин в будущее.

— Скорее, смачный пинок, — проворчала себе под нос Рей, но всё же зашла в просторный безликий кабинет и чуть брезгливо пожала руку пожилому политику. Из кармана на утренний свет немедленно появился дезинфицирующий гель. Ничего личного, просто привычка…

Решив дать цирку шанс, Рей с достоинством опустила обтянутый юбкой зад в совершенно неудобное, зато строго-модное кресло. Что же, в ее случае женское любопытство отнюдь не порок, а жизненная необходимость. Плечо дернуло болью в месте укола, но Рей не пошевелилась.

— Что-то не вижу белых голубей.

— Птичий грипп бушует, — откликнулся Сноук, пока откровенным взглядом ласкал стройные женские ножки. Его изрезанное давнишним военным шрамом лицо выражало истинное наслаждение от увиденного. Старый сукин сын.

— Итак, чем могу помочь? — Рей скрестила на груди руки и откинулась на спинку кресла, о чем мгновенно пожалела, когда позвоночник чуть не переломился надвое. Чертов предмет мебели явно изобретали для гуманоидов с извращенной пластичностью.

— Думаю, ты знаешь, что нами готовится очередной проект закона. Хотим ограничить продажу квот на выбросы парниковых газов и…

— Безнадежно, как и пять лет назад, когда мы с вами спорили об этом в коридорах Конгресса, — отрезала Рей и машинально потерла ладонь. Сегодня та ныла удивительно противно, видимо, предупреждая о надвигающейся судороге. Вздохнув, Рей продолжила: — Ничего не изменилось. Республиканцы бессодержательно кричат со своих мест и стараются удержать акции заводов на приемлемом уровне, а нужные вам демократы трусят, шипят и плюются ядом, который заведомо сцедили с радикальных «зеленых». Вы зашли в тупик, Артур. Стоит вам заикнуться о квотах, как нефтяные и газовые гиганты начнут четвертовать вас ещё на подходе к Капитолию.

— Нам нужен этот закон, Рей. Он гарантирует увеличение нагрузок на атомные станции, что неизбежно приведет к новым заказам на их строительство. — Сноук впился в глаза Рей высушивающим взглядом, словно телепатически пытался передать какую-то мысль. Его надменное лицо приобрело ещё более недоступное выражение, чем пробудило калейдоскоп не самых приятных воспоминаний. Именно так он смотрел в том коридоре, когда она отказалась трахаться бог знает с кем ради нужного ему закона. Ублюдок Сноук ничуть не изменился. Такой же начищенный, наглаженный и совершенно невыносимый.

— Да-да. Одна голова гидры бесконечно пожирает другую. — Отмахнулась Рей и принципиально проигнорировала партию в устрашающие гляделки. Скучно. Девочка давно выросла. — У вас целый Институт занимается лоббированием этой безумной идеи. При чем здесь я?

— Нам нужно частное лицо, которое наладит контакты с демократами, а ты дружна со многими из них.

Рей искренне и громко рассмеялась, не в силах поверить в ту чушь, что доносилась изо рта одного из умнейших политиков.

— Мистер Сноук, я прекрасно понимаю, как вы радеете за родную атомную энергетику. Но я лоббист, а не гейша. Лежа в их постелях, уговаривать наших конгрессменов изменить партии, дело высокообразованных шлюх, а не моё.

Игла достигла цели и впилась в гордость старика, пригвоздив того к кресту прошлых ошибок. Черт побери, даже у Рей есть достоинство и какие-никакие принципы.

— Хакс, — тихо окликнул Алекс, призывая к порядку и уважению.

— Без вариантов, мистер Сноук, — она покачала головой. — Демократы ни за что не согласятся даже в частном порядке обсуждать этот законопроект. Им ни к чему такие проблемы.

— Ты протащила через них закон о захоронении радиационных отходов. — Седые брови многозначительно сдвинулись к переносице, и взгляд хитрейшего из лоббистов потяжелел.

— Это совершенно иное! — Всплеснув руками, Рей в отчаянии посмотрела на белобрысого Джорджа, но тот оказался чрезвычайно увлечен своими ногтями. Ясно. Клиент слишком важен, клиент слишком нужен. Мозги суки Хакс соображали достаточно быстро, чтобы понять, какой ответ от неё ждут. — Почему я?

— После нескольких некрасивых акций, где парочка «зеленых» решили на двое суток распять себя при въезде в наш Институт, мои отношения с демократической партией… немного испортились. Они боятся за свои рейтинги и будут голосовать назло, какими бы здравыми идеями мы их ни заваливали, — раздраженно откликнулся Сноук и задумчиво постучал зигзагообразными пальцами по гладкой поверхности подлокотника, однако, заметив насмешливый взгляд, сдался. — Я выучил тебя, Рей Хакс, с аудиторной скамьи пестовал каждую извилину в твоем мозгу. Дал всё, что знаю, натренировал чутье и предоставил целое поле для деятельности. Да, между нами было достаточно много некрасивого, но ты не можешь отрицать, что обязана мне. И поэтому я смею надеяться на ответную услугу. Ты единственный компетентный человек, которому у меня есть хоть какие-то основания доверять в этой ситуации.

Надо же… Дыхание потерялось где-то на этапе между легкими и трахеей, застряв удивленным комом. Семь лет! Семь чертовых лет, чтобы открыть свой лягушачий рот и проквакать подобие признания, больше похожее на покаяние. Мистер Сноук, кажется, вас кусают за задницу намного сильнее, чем вы хоть когда-нибудь позволите себе показать. Однако по лицу бессмертного мамонта ядерной политики никогда нельзя было сказать на коне он или хромает на обе ноги. Интересно, сколько уже попыток предпринял старик, прежде чем с хрустом сломал позвоночник собственному эго и пришел сюда. К ней.

Иллюзий Рей не испытывала. Джордж и Алекс приняли решение в тот же момент, когда вальяжно и пренебрежительно Сноук вошел в их кабинет. Ее пригласили лишь взглянуть на унижение человека, чья попытка привычно раздвинуть ноги своей ученицы чуть не стоила той карьеры. Хотя нельзя отрицать справедливость его слов. Артур Сноук действительно стал для неё первым и единственным наставником, проводником в мир политики и серьезного лобби. Он научил врать, изворачиваться, подгонять любую теорию под эксперимент, предавать, унижать, покупать и дорого продавать информацию… Черт! Да она чемпионка по прыжкам через собственную ложь! Угодить любому из своих клиентов ее золотое правило. Бродвей дорого бы дал за такое профессиональное лицедейство, ведь лоббизм — искусство правдивого обмана.

Инстинктивно облизнув в предвкушении добычи губы, Рей самодовольно протянула:

— И вы хотите…

— Я хочу нанять вас, как частное лицо. Неофициально. — Впервые за утро их взгляды встретились. И оставалось только удивляться, как Сноук не подавился своими же словами. — Игра намечается тяжелая. Нам предстоит либо купить, либо убедить сенатское большинство. И, дабы никто не обвинил нас в конфликте интересов или нарушениях этического кодекса, работать придется без официальных подписей. Ни одной прямой сделки, документа или совместного ужина с нужными людьми без предварительного обсуждения со мной. Любые оплаты так же должны быть согласованы. Нам нельзя оставлять опасных следов.

— Вау!

Она даже выпрямилась от подобного откровенного заявления. Рука невольно потянулась к карману жакета и вынула на свет успокоительно-теплую маленькую баночку. Обычную. Темно-коричневого цвета с белой безликой крышечкой. В таких миллионами по всей стране продавались достижения фармацевтики от витаминов до жизненно важных лекарств. Тем не менее взгляд Сноука немедленно метнулся к ее чуть дрогнувшим рукам, но быстро вернулся и наткнулся на саркастично искривленные контрастно сумрачные губы. _«Смотри, мразь. Это тоже сделал со мной ты…»_

— Что скажешь, Рей? — подал голос Джордж и бросил в спину Сноука насмешливый, совсем непрофессиональный взгляд. Однако Уилсон имел полное право чувствовать свое превосходство, и Артур прекрасно об этом знал.

— Скажу, что прямо сейчас мы в очередной раз пробили дно нашей морали и даже не пытаемся это скрыть за высокими целями. Браво! — Рей манерно хлопнула пару раз в ладоши и снова лениво откинулась на спинку кресла. — И все же, интуиция подсказывает мне, мистер Сноук, даже вы не стали бы так рисковать. Уверена, в демократах уже нашлась достойная для рокировки в Сенате кандидатура. Ведь так? У вас есть кто-то на примете. Кто-то, способный обеспечить хорошую партию.

Надменно улыбаясь, Алекс немедленно протянул несколько бумаг, будто специально дожидался первого же неосторожного вопроса. В ответ Рей удостоила его недоуменно поднятой бровью и кривой ухмылкой. Что за новости? Неужели они всерьез подозревали, что она побрезгует станцевать танго на костях старика Сноука? Глупо. Здесь всем было известно, Стерва никогда не отказалась бы от столь лакомого кусочка. Рей могла покривляться, набить себе цену, но потом сделать то, что нужно клиенту, наплевав на любую этику и здравый смысл. Такой ее сделал Сноук. Такой она стала сама. Так что Рей уверенно перехватила предусмотрительно помещенные в прозрачные файлы листки и железным, отточенным годами высокой политики терпением вынудила себя не спешить.

Бумаг оказалось немного. От силы пятнадцать стандартных документов, сверху которых одинокой скрепкой держалась обычная протокольная фотография с изображением темноволосого мужчины лет сорока на фоне устало повисшего американского флага. Его чуть излишне длинноватое лицо казалось очень знакомым, но чего-то словно не хватало. Какой-то детали или мелочи, которая не давала вспомнить. А быть может, Рей просто этого не хотела. И даже отчаянно боялась. Она непроизвольно стиснула жалобно скрипнувший пластик и настороженно вгляделась в безликий снимок. Удивительно неклассическая прическа работника государственного аппарата; пожалуй, слишком большой нос и, возможно, так же чрезмерно большой рот; спокойный взгляд и удивительный флер настоящего жителя истинной Америки. В целом ничего необычного. Одно лицо из тысяч и… все же, нет. Рей чуть склонила голову вправо и всмотрелась в уже виденные ранее яркие медные глаза, что слишком резко выделялись на фоне общей монохромности бледной кожи, черных волос и делового костюма. Нет, ей очень не хотелось вспоминать. Отчаянно, страшно… Она наверняка обозналась, и иллюзия крылась лишь поджатых в чуть больше необходимого губах или легком прищуре. Однако следом за панически заколотившимся ровно на одну секунду сердцем, на ум пришло привычное слово — «сложный».

— Тебе о чем-нибудь говорит имя Бенджамина Соло? — чуть насмешливо спросил Джордж, который подобно сидящим на веранде старушкам из Луизианы медленно раскачивался в кресле. И как только спину до сих пор не сломал? Но в этот момент в голове Рей словно щелкнули молоточки и со звоном винтажных часов выудили из памяти нужную папку с досье. За столько лет черты в голове смазались, но… Значит, не показалось. Господи!

— Бывший хирург, в последние годы — инвестор, — быстро проговорила Рей, словно зачитывала неведомый документ. Взгляд ее, казалось, был спокоен и равнодушно скользил по строчкам краткой биографии, однако, внутри истошно вопила память. Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Но голос не дрогнул и в этот раз. — Быстро и умело делает деньги на стартапах, каким-то неведомым чутьем выбирая только те, что окупаются в десятки раз за минимально возможное время. Безжалостно избавляется от всего, что не оправдало его надежд или мешается под ногами. Человек-машина. Мизантроп. Холост.

— Уже нет, — вклинился Алекс.

— Надо же, — Рей действительно удивилась и задумчиво проговорила, кажется, даже не понимая, что озвучивает вслух собственные давнишние мысли. — Роботы и то более социализированы будут — ни аккаунтов в социальных сетях, ни личного сайта, что, впрочем, никогда не мешало его популярности. Шесть лет назад выиграл гонку за кресло губернатора Иллинойса, обойдя…

— Твоего Лероя, — ее снова перебили. Что ж… она вполне могла обойтись без таких напоминаний. О своем позоре миссис Хакс не забыла до сих пор.

Да, малыш Лерой стал последним проектом Рей в качестве политического маркетолога, после чего она с радостью покинула проклятый предвыборный гадюшник. Гораздо безопаснее наблюдать за ним со стороны, чем постоянно вариться в том котле дерьма, которое льют друг на друга слуги народа.

— Вы знакомы?

Сноук заинтересованно взглянул на неё, но Рей не заметила. Словно зачарованная, она смотрела на давнего противника и недоумевала, насколько иначе тот выглядел в жизни. Хотя, столько лет прошло… Память, порой, творит удивительные вещи, когда искажает, подменяет или вовсе удаляет некоторые события из своей поминутной шкалы. Однако с Соло не справилось даже время. Шесть лет в попытках вытравить из памяти… Странно, Рей до сих пор помнила его голос: низкий, с неожиданно мягкими гласными, негромкий, но такому человеку и не нужно кричать. Проклятого Соло слушали раскрыв рты, словно он есть глас самого народа, облаченный в единую человеческую форму. Наверное, именно поэтому она не узнала сразу и засомневалась — фотографии не говорят, а без коротких сухих фраз образ казался немного однобоким. Идеальный политик, который вовсе не… Не политик, не болтун, не человек… Феномен, да.

— Поверхностно, — Рей нашла в себе силы и покачала головой. — Он мало с кем общался. Предпочитал игнорировать любого, кроме личного помощника. Странный, но интересный. Играть против него оказалось удивительно занятно. Он словно то поддавался, то резко ставил меня на место…

Она замолчала и едва заметно улыбнулась, пока пальцы привычно вертели в руках фотографию. Надо же, как любопытно…

— Соло не сильно изменился. — Артур откашлялся и снова принялся постукивать кончиками жестких старческих ногтей по подлокотнику кресла. — Этот твой робот-мизантроп заделался темной лошадкой и вежливо пилит сук под задницей главы Демократической партии. Умело. Целенаправленно.

— В чем же ваш интерес? — Брови Рей вопросительно взлетели вверх.

— В противовес всем Соло поддерживает политику «зеленой энергетики», — неожиданно ответил Джордж и задумчиво огладил курчавую бородку. — Он рачительный губернатор и крайне заинтересован в развитии атомных станций, совершенно справедливо прогнозируя для своего штата большую выгоду от их эксплуатации, нежели закрытия. Соло прекрасно знает, что Иллинойс не только родина Линкольна, но и первого реактора.

— Калькулятор вместо головы, — пробормотала Рей, но её услышали.

— Совершенно верно, — откликнулся Алекс. — Мистеру Сноуку удалось раздобыть доклад Соло, который тот делал на очередном закрытом собрании партии. Ребята настроены решительно, но у него поразительная власть над их умами.

Рей быстро отыскала нужный документ и вчиталась в сухие цифры статистики, неожиданно узнавая скупые речевые обороты. Они словно всплывали в голове отзвуками чуть гудящего микрофона и эхом аплодисментов. Наверно, останься у нее хоть какие-то человеческие эмоции, кроме привычного непроходящего страха, то она бы поностальгировала. А может, и нет. Рей уже давно не знала, способен ли ее разум на какие-нибудь чувства.

— Его поддерживают многие, но пока боятся идти против общего настроя партии. — Сноук устало потёр пересекавший щеку шрам. — Определенно известно, что наша задача упростилась бы в несколько раз, встань он во главе демократов…

— Или попади в Конгресс, — припечатала Рей и игриво взмахнула документом. О, она уже чувствовала сладкий аромат приближающегося чужого унижения.

— Верно. Гонка началась, однако, он отказался вступать в игру. Причин не назвал, но если мы его убедим… — быстро откликнулся Джордж и резко прекратил колебательные движения кресла. Значит, предложение будет серьезным.

— Шансы?

— Его противник — республиканец Сандерс, чьи очки почти догнали монумент Вашингтона.

— И вы хотите… — Рей пошевелила тонкими пальцами, прося высказать очевидную мысль вслух.

— Убеди его сыграть за нас, — Сноук сжал кулаки и бросил быстрый взгляд в окно, видимо, в поисках источника вдохновения или сил. — Уболтай, угрожай, подкупи. Сделай что угодно, пообещай поддержку, гарантируй пожертвования в избирательный фонд, сирым детям или каким-нибудь инвалидам, оплати любой каприз, отдых и запредельных шлюх, если потребуется. Рей, найми ему лучшего политтехнолога, потому что он должен вступить в борьбу и любым способом выиграть сенаторское кресло. А затем, когда Соло сядет в Сенат, заставь принять наш закон…

Следовало признать, это впечатляло. Какой размах, какой напор! Артур всегда был прекрасным актером, но теперь превзошел сам себя. Интересно, почему он не взялся за этот проект сам? Личная неприязнь? Опять проблемы с этической комиссией? Впрочем, не ее ума дело.

— Вы знаете, какие мне нужны гарантии, — холодно откликнулась Рей и закинула ногу на ногу. Пальцы по-прежнему машинально вертели картон фотографии, словно не желали с ним расставаться. А было бы неплохо! Потому что ей не следовало соглашаться на эту авантюру. Стоило хорошенько подумать, поговорить с Арми, разобраться, наконец, в себе, но… — Не хочу за решетку, если придется воспользоваться не совсем гуманными методами.

— Я гарантирую тебе безопасность, — произнес Сноук, а затем попытался утопить ее в выгоревшей акварели глаз, как всегда делал раньше. Рей знала эту лишающую воздуха духоту, когда легкие рвало от боли, а последние искры сопротивления издыхали под толщей воды. Но теперь, все, что увидел в ответ Артур, была яркая встречная зелень взгляда.

Рей размышляла ровно десять секунд, которые наверняка показались старику вечностью. У неё нашлась тысяча объективных и личных причин, по которым ей нужно было отказаться. В конце концов, не от этого ли она бежала столько лет? Но пока разум кричал «нет», упрямое тело ответило…

— Принято.

**_Октябрь, Вашингтон, округ Колумбия._ **

**_21 день до выборов_ **

_В кабинете вице-президента уже вовсю расправляли сети сумерки. Они собирались группами по углам, точно хотели провести заседание за скорейшее наступление ночи, прятались под тяжелой мебелью, штурмовали последние пятна красного закатного солнца и отстреливались длинными тенями. А еще нависали вместе со спящей тяжелой хрустальной люстрой, оставшейся от прежнего владельца, да так и не поменянной. Все они, невидимые и активно взбирающиеся по преградам массивного рабочего стола, давили на Рей. Шептали свою правду, разглашали только им одним ведомые тайны, выбалтывали, подначивали, но неизменно несли в себе всю грязь, что успели подцепить в коридорах и комнатах этого дома. Сколько всего произошло здесь? Сколько было принято верных, а сколько неверных решений?_

_Рей провела ладонью по гладкой рабочей поверхности, где не нашлось бы ни единой пылинки, и прижалась щекой к теплому дереву. Тяжесть мыслей припечатывала к земле, а несвойственная апатия полностью завладела телом. Мышцы шеи свело, и не ясно, виновата ли в том напрочь отсутствующая гибкость или бесконечное напряжение последних месяцев. Но желания шевелиться не было. Так она и сидела, съежившись в неудобной позе на краешке слишком большого для нее кресла и положив голову на стол. Глаза невидяще смотрели в стену, словно хотели найти в нейтральных светло-серых полосах если уж не дорогу к колодцу Мимира, то хотя бы парочку срочных ответов. Но бездушные каменюки ожидаемо молчали и тупо пялились в пустоту, пока Рей лежала, дышала и думала._

_Здесь пахло Беном. Абсолютно все, каждая деталь ненавязчиво отдавала им, изо дня в день выдерживая атаки чистящих средств и полироли. Даже от новой пепельницы почему-то веяло ароматом его сигарет. И это успокаивало. Да, не так хорошо, как получалось у самого хозяина кабинета, но хоть как-то. Какие-то крохи присутствия, глупой иллюзии, что через мгновение или два по коридору разнесется эхо стремительных шагов, послышится голос, который немедленно заставит подскочить на месте. Рей и сама не знала почему всегда суетилась, стоило оказаться с ним рядом. Сначала спешила с поминутно расписанными планами, хронометражами речей и сценариями интервью, позже — с текущими делами, проектами законов, грандиозными схемами. И всегда, во все времена, в любом из своих положений немедленно налетала на его короткое, немного ненавистное и одновременно слишком любимое: «Сядь». Только одно слово, реже два. Невидимая дверь, открыв которую они переходили в исключительно конструктивные отношения. Но увы, как бы Рей ни хотела услышать даже это, Бен Соло находился слишком далеко. Да и что она могла ему сказать?_

_Рей вытянула руку и не глядя коснулась холодного стекла пепельницы. Может, закурить? От нелепости мысли она фыркнула вслух. Бред какой-то… Это привычка Бена — думать, не отрывая глаз от медленно тлеющего огонька. У неё же никогда не хватало на подобное времени: быстрые действия требовали моментальных решений без шанса на ошибку. А если таковая все же случалась, Рей играла еще стремительнее в попытке превратить свое поражение хотя бы в относительно достойную ничью. Мартышка… Теперь же, по ее меркам, часов в сутках оказалось слишком много, отчего в неготовой к такому голове рождались ненужные, вредные сомнения. Что, если она ошиблась? Что, если нужно просто сказать ему напрямую, а не действовать за спиной? Хотя, это ничего не меняло. Она знает, он знает, так, к чему попусту сотрясать воздух и нервы? На кону стоит слишком много, и жертвовать всем из-за никому не нужных личных переживаний весьма эгоистично._

_Днем Дэмерон высказался чертовски правильно. Через подобное проходили если не все, то большинство. Терпели или не терпели измены, но в итоге поджимали губы и гордо входили за собственными мужьями в Конгресс, Обсерваторию номер Один или Белый Дом. Потому что именно они, а не абстрактные шлюхи из гостиниц, будут стоять рядом и на шаг позади. Именно они окажут поддержку там, где заканчиваются владения госсекретарей, аналитиков, личных помощников и начинается порог спальни. Именно они по десятому разу выслушивают речи, в последний момент поправляют галстук или бабочку, сжимают в знак поддержки руку. Пеклись ли жены этих людей о собственном будущем? Как сказать… ведь каждая из женщин знала, что вопрос семейного счастья и успеха — счастье и успех их сенатора, конгрессмена или президента. Они могли любить или не любить, но неизменно несли то бремя, что возложили на себя сами._

_Рей знала все это, как знала и многое другое, а потому выбора не оставалось. Придется сделать все возможное, чтобы Бен сел в чертов Овальный Кабинет, а с последствиями она разберется позже. Тогда уже будет не страшно. Можно не бояться угроз, заплатив собственной свободой за шанс хоть немного изменить этот мир к лучшему. К тому же Эми… Что бы они ни делали, где-то на краешке сознания, в самом теплом и милом уголке оставалась их дочь. Терапия показывала хорошие результаты, но им нужно время и спокойствие. Хотя бы на три последние недели, потому что в случае победы Эми придется слишком тяжело — протокол жесток ко всем._

_Тихий длинный вздох прошуршал по комнате и потерялся в тяжелых гардинах. Желая хотя бы на минуту спрятаться от вороха нерешенных проблем, Рей прикрыла глаза, но тут же распахнула вновь, когда услышала скрежет двери. В проеме показалась черноволосая голова Дэмерона._

_— Начинаем._

_***_

_Во время президентской гонки дебаты всегда занимали отдельное место в умах граждан. Три этапа, более пяти часов споров, предположений или громких заявлений ради того, чтобы тонко унизить противника и возвысить себя в глазах страждущей зрелищ нации. Острые вопросы и осторожные ответы, все возможные лингвистические переливы и паутина психологических манипуляций. Те, кто дошел до финала, в точности знали, как воздействовать на умы и настроения слушающих. Огромный спектакль, которого ждала целая страна; новый тур бесплатного развлечения. Лучшие университеты дрались за право предоставить площадку для события поистине всенародного масштаба. Репортеры, аналитики, политологи… Здесь собирался весь цвет Капитолийского Холма, который безостановочно гудел в эфир и делал ставки, точно на тотализаторе. Впрочем, отличий действительно было мало._

_Заставка «NBC News» уныло гремела фанфарами под торжественные кадры с эмблемой Хофстра. В экране яркой панорамой светился Нью-Йорк, пока в нижнем углу другая камера транслировала прибытие обоих кандидатов на самый высокий пост. Приглашенные эксперты тараторили заученные речи о важности выборов, демократическом будущем и результатах двух прошедших встреч. Ну, а Рей не могла оторвать взгляда от Бена, который легко выбрался из высокого тонированного внедорожника, не оставив и складочки на любимом темно-синем костюме. С едва заметной улыбкой он прошествовал мимо исходящих на вспышки репортеров и с привычной хирургической точностью препарировал взглядом окружение. Спокойный, уверенный, едва ли вообще обеспокоенный тем, что через несколько минут ему предстояли сложнейшие полтора часа в жизни._

_Картинка сменилась, и на экране возникла супруга Джонатана Сандерса, который буквально только что приехал вслед за Беном. Это оказался странный претендент, неожиданный для всех. Внезапно долетевшее через время и пространство эхо из прошлого. За шесть лет он совсем не изменился и все еще чем-то напоминал облысевшего мопса — маленький, неуклюжий, постоянно издающий непонятные звуки. Республиканец сверкал бесконечной острой улыбкой и одаривал поклонников веселыми взмахами пухлой руки. Тем временем потенциальная первая Леди уселась в отведенное ей кресло, в одиночестве прошествовав на свою половину «игрового поля». Миссис Сандерс, разумеется, заметила пустое место в первом ряду, немного растерянно огляделась по сторонам, а затем растянула свое полное лицо в высокомерной улыбке жабы. И Рей на секунду прикрыла глаза. Она знала, что сегодня ее место вовсе не за тысячу миль от Нью-Йорка, в гостиной их официального дома. Не у экрана телевизора в столь поздний час, а там, в университете Хофстра, в зале для дебатов. Это она должна олицетворять поддержку семьи и напряженно смотреть из первого ряда. Это она, а не кандидат Бена на его же пост вице-президента, с холодной усмешкой пожала бы руку вычурной и дородной Сьюзен Сандерс. Это она в последний момент словила бы быстрый поцелуй, а не… Это все она. И хоть на пять минут Эми. Но Рей решила, что дочь не справится. Не выдержит напряжения, незнакомых лиц, громких звуков. И Бен согласился. Вложив столько терпения и сил, чтобы впервые за четыре года заметить неожиданный прогресс, они оказались не готовы послать к чертям все труды. У Эми наконец-то появились шансы на нормальную жизнь нормального ребенка, и сейчас ей, как никогда, нужна была мать. Каждую минуту, в любой момент. А значит, Рей обязана оставаться здесь и никак иначе._

_Тем временем ведущий в очередной раз объяснял правила дебатов миллионам придвинувшихся к экранам телевизоров граждан. И в этот момент, без какого-либо предупреждения, в гостиную на втором этаже, где преданными болельщиками набилась оставшаяся в Вашингтоне команда, неожиданно вошла Эмилин Холдо. И развалившиеся на любых более или менее горизонтальных поверхностях, громко переговаривающиеся и смеющиеся десять человек предвыборного штаба вице-президента Соло немедленно с шумом вскочили. На пол полетели корзины с попкорном, где-то упал стакан и что-то со звоном закатилось под шкаф, но через мгновение все стихло. Короткий всплеск активности закончился почтительным молчанием, которое прерывалось торжественной речью ведущего. Приветствовать первую Леди страны положено стоя. Рей поднялась навстречу и без слов обменялась короткими объятиями с неожиданной гостьей. И пока все остальные судорожно приводили гостиную в относительно приличный вид, негромко произнесла:_

_— Я не ждала вас, миссис Холдо._

_Её глаза сами метнулись в сторону экрана, где под шквал аплодисментов на сцену вышли кандидаты. Они обменялись положенным рукопожатием и теперь терпеливо позировали перед репортерами. Игра в софистику началась._

_— Подумала, что сегодня вам понадобится вся поддержка, которую может дать страна. — Эмилин тоже не отрывала острого взгляда от происходящего и тактично не обращала внимания на хрустевший под ногами суетившихся парней попкорн. Однако неожиданно изрезанное в последний год морщинами лицо смягчилось, стоило Бену занять положенное место за трибуной с синей подсветкой. Леди Холдо вздохнула и проговорила, ловко подхватывая у пробегавшего мимо Митаки несколько зернышек взорвавшейся кукурузы: — Прогноз политической погоды обещал нам парочку ураганов._

_— Мне все же следовало поехать, — пробормотала Рей и вернулась обратно на край бежевого велюрового дивана, поджимая под себя ноги. Рядом элегантно опустилась Холдо. Она сняла с идеально уложенных седых волос аккуратную шляпку, которую бережно положила на заваленный обрывками пластиковой упаковки журнальный столик. Тактичность во всем…_

_— Первая Леди страны — не просто политическая фигура, Рей. Это собирательный образ всех проголосовавших за президента женщин, жен и матерей. И выбрав сегодня семью, вы показали народу, что подобно вашему мужу не собираетесь швырять все на кон политических распрей. Вы стоите выше мелочных склок за кусок поролона на колесиках. И люди это ценят._

_— Откуда им догадываться о причинах? Мы не касаемся нашей проблемы на публике, — быстро ответила Рей, пока вслушивалась в первый на сегодня вопрос. Брошенная заранее монетка решила, что отвечать должен Сандерс. — Никто не знает о диагнозе. Мы посчитали это ненужным и несвоевременным._

_— Совершенно верно. Но подчас именно такое молчание значит больше всей кампании. То, как вы успешно преодолеваете личные трудности и не делаете из этого шоу, дает право полагать, что с не меньшим успехом вами решатся вряд ли более сложные задачи страны, — миссис Холдо улыбнулась тонкими губами и отвернулась, внимательно рассматривая заканчивающего свой ответ Сандерса. — Кстати, я принесла леденцов для Эми._

_— Чувствую, через пару лет мы разоримся на стоматологах._

_— Ах, паникерство вам не к лицу._

_Они замолчали, чтобы погрузиться в немедленно накалившуюся атмосферу по ту сторону экрана. О, стандартные вопросы о росте экономики уже за несколько минут умудрились свалиться в больную для всей Америки тему рабочих мест и налоговых поборов. Ничего нового. Разве что Бен чуть помрачнел, когда зашел вопрос об энергетике, и Рей могла его понять. Все эти годы Демократическая партия давила на излюбленную мозоль и обвиняла своего кандидата в нежелании обставить половину страны ветряками да солнечными батареями. И прямо сейчас Рей наслаждалась тем, как в очередной раз ее великолепный вице-президент с легкой улыбкой объясняет прописные истины бизнеса._

_Сквозь стекло экрана и мили расстояний она смотрела в глаза Бена и неожиданно даже для самой себя понимала — нет такой вещи, которая изменит в ее сердце хоть что-то. Боже, да если даже у него там устланная одноразовыми вагинами ковровая дорожка — плевать. Сейчас она ничего не могла поделать, до сих пор влюбленная в него вот таким: спокойным в самом пекле адских углей полемики. Вот таким: не позволяющим опуститься до обвинений и открыто встречающим каждый вопрос. Вот таким: готовым увести за собой любого, кто способен слышать и думать. Вот таким: чуть прищурившимся и хитро язвящим в ответ. Таким… А еще трепетным мужем, чьи раскиданные по подушке волосы она могла часами перебирать пальцами. Трогательным отцом, находящим в своем невероятном графике между заседаниями, перелетами и встречами минутку, чтобы провести ее с Эми. Таким, кто готов был дни напролет заниматься с дочерью, если бы не бесконечные стрессы и авралы… Рей замерла, а потом внезапно задержала дыхание, озаренная неожиданной догадкой. Так, может, в этом дело?_

_«Бен… Ты устал от нас? Мы попросили от тебя слишком много?»_

_— Намедни я читал вашу программу, господин вице-президент, — в уши ворвался чуть растягивающий слова голос манерного ведущего, — где вы утверждаете, что снизите расходы американцев на медицинское страхование. Озвучьте, пожалуйста, каким образом вы собираетесь это сделать. Вам дается две минуты на ответ._

_— Разумеется. — Бен едва заметно улыбнулся и снисходительно взглянул на маленького дерганого Сандерса, который торопливо отстукивал пальцами. — Многие знают, что я бывший врач и проработал несколько лет, оперируя в чикагском университете. Я много обсуждал недостатки текущей системы со своими бывшими коллегами и пациентами, вел переговоры со страховыми компаниями. И потому у меня есть все основания предполагать, что мое решение будет удобно всем. Давайте дадим бизнесу налоговые льготы при финансировании ими медицинского сектора, это позволит…_

_— Как типьично! — неожиданно перебил Сандерс, проигнорировав предупреждение ведущего, а в гостиной послышались первые гневные возгласы. Это было законное время Бена. — Дьемократов не заботит удобство корпораций. Вы с прьезидентом Холдо уже пытались провернуть подобное, а добьились лишь увеличения нагрузок на частный сьектор._

_— Даже Богу понадобилось семь дней, чтобы построить мир. Вы хотите немедленных результатов, но так не бывает…_

_— Просто признайтье, что в очередной раз обманули прьедпринимателей, и никаких послаблений не случится…_

_— Господа! Давайте соблюдать протокол! — не выдержал ведущий. Соло согласно кивнул, принимая и соглашаясь, но Сандерса было не остановить._

_— Посмотрьите! Опять сдираете с бьизнеса свою долю и оставльяетье их сводить концы с концами…_

_— У меня складывается впечатление, Джонатан, что вы пришли сюда не полемизировать, а строить конспирологические теории, — низкий голос Бена прозвучал неожиданно умиротворяюще. — Из вас вышел бы хороший писатель, но плохой президент._

_Ведущий попытался снова что-то сказать, но теперь его проигнорировали уже оба участника._

_— С чьего бы? — Сандерс пожал плечами._

_— С того, что ты имбецилен! — с набитым ртом крикнул кто-то из сидящих прямо напротив огромного телевизора. Послышались сдавленные смешки, а Холдо тактично проигнорировала дурные манеры бушующей «молодежи»._

_— Действительно, с чего, — вторя невидимой поддержке, рассмеялся Соло. — Наверно с того, что вы намеренно игнорируете факт, почему наши компании не хотят вкладываться в собственную экономику. Бюджет страны вещь занимательная, если попытаться уделить ему хоть немного внимания. Но вам больше нравится подпитывать избирателей поиском виновных, вместо решения проблемы…_

_Аплодисменты заглушили ответную гневную реплику Сандерса._

_— Господа, время. Нам необходимо двигаться дальше… Давайте закончим со здравоохранением, — глас вопиющего в пустыне попытался добраться до ушей спорщиков, но какое там. Одна из самых острых тем в жизни любого жителя страны волновала каждого сидящего в зале или своей гостиной._

_— Льюди не должны платьить за чужие больезни! — моментально включился в игру Сандерс, снова грубо проигнорировав правила ведения дебатов._

_— Хотите попрать устои государственности? — насмешливо спросил Бен. — Или возложить всю нагрузку на бюджет? Предлагаемая вами политика оставит без поддержки детей, стариков и малообеспеченные семьи. Именно тех, кто больше всего нуждается в защите и чьи интересы — наша ответственность. Мы уже повысили субсидии программы страхования, включив туда ряд заболеваний…_

_И в этот момент Рей неожиданно насторожилась. Ей очень не нравилось, в какое болото сваливалась дискуссия, превращая дебаты в непонятный стендап. Слишком много наигранности и фальшивого гнева. Сандерс будто искал повода подловить своего оппонента, желал разыграть жгущую руки карту. И следующая реплика лишь подтвердила ее опасения._

_— Ньеужели, господин вице-прьезидент? Полагаю, вам стоит лучше бьеспокоиться о сохраньении таких программ и, возможно, даже напльевать на столь «заньиматьельный бюджет». — Джонатан холодно улыбнулся, а в зале повисла тревожная пауза. Даже вспышки фотокамер на мгновение застыли в нерешительности между источником и целью. В почти полной тишине голос Бена не дрогнул._

_— Что вы имеете в виду, сенатор?_

_Сквозь взявшую крупный план камеру Рей видела, как потемнели карие глаза мужа, как дернулось в попытке прищуриться и тут же расслабилось нижнее веко._

_— Не надо, Сандерс, не делай этого с нами… — неожиданно для самой себя прошептала она._

_Ею двигало совершенно внезапное внутреннее чутье, осклизлость которого не позволяла увидеть хоть что-то, кроме застывшего взгляда мужа. Он тоже почувствовал, словно за тысячу миль внезапно уловил дрогнувшее в страхе сердце жены. Да, Рей не могла знать, что произойдет, как не мог знать никто из присутствующих или давно канувших в забвение людей. Однако с каждой проведенной в молчании и тишине секундой становилось понятнее, что сегодня — неожиданно и непредсказуемо — начали возвращаться брошенные шесть лет назад бумеранги. Один за другим. Они летели, чтобы ударить не ожидавшую такого Рей по самым больным, тщательно скрытым от чужих глаз нарывам. Готовились прицельно бить туда, где зияли огромные раны вины. За какие-то мгновения почти ощутимая струна прошлого безжалостно натянулась, и в наполненной людьми гостиной явственно слышался ее предостерегающий звон, а потом… А потом она лопнула._

_— Ваша дочь психически нездорова, — неожиданно четко проговорил Джонатан, игнорируя пробежавший по залу вздох._

_Рей показалось, что она ослепла и оглохла, нырнула под воду и задохнулась. Мир замер словно перед цунами. Но где-то там, в теплой и немного душной гостиной резко выпрямился Дэмерон и медленно подняла голову Эмилин Холдо. Сжал в руках остатки попкорна спичрайтер Митака, и каждый из присутствующих опасно наклонился вперед, будто готовился немедленно броситься на защиту ее семьи и своего кандидата… А Рей хотелось сжаться. Убежать, исчезнуть из этой жизни прямо сейчас, но она продолжала сидеть с идеально ровной спиной и безучастным лицом._

_«Будь ты проклят!»_

_Молчание Бена длилось одно мгновение, прежде чем он медленно поднял бровь и с расстановкой проговорил:_

_— А при чем здесь моя дочь?_

_— В нашей странье давно льегализованы аборты, но порой, видьимо, случаются осьечки, — непринужденно отозвался Сандерс и улыбнулся, пока зал ошеломленно замер. Это было неприкрытое оскорбление, за которое можно легко поплатиться не только карьерой, но и свободой. Однако ублюдок казался удивительно спокойным, а значит, его ставки были намного выше. — Например, я прьямо сейчас стою и бьесьедую с потьенциальным носитьелем психопатий, который собьирается стать президентом. Неужели Америка дьействительно этого хочет… Хочет прьезидента с отклоньениями?_

_Удар вышел подлым, мерзким, совершенно недостойным того высокого уровня политических игрищ, куда они все каким-то образом забрались. Рей почти до боли сжала челюсть и отчаянно боролась с желанием перепрыгнуть мили и города, чтобы с особой жестокостью выцарапать глаза улыбчивой твари. Но это, увы, было невозможно. А потому оставалось лишь молча радоваться, что волей случая да собственной гордости она на такое не способна._

_— Мистер Сандерс, вы забываетесь! — взвыл с экрана ведущий, наконец, найдя в себе силы и облекая в слова искреннее негодование. А обещавший хранить тишину зал взорвался криками, требуя то ли линчевания, то ли немедленного заключения психиатра. — Вы нарушили правила и получаете предупреждение…_

_— Заткните рот этому придурку! — не выдержал Митака, на которого немедленно зашикали._

_— Не надо, — раздался негромкий, но удивительным образом перекрывший царившее безумие голос._

_Бен поднял руку и молча попросил у всей страны тишины, немного подождал, дав толпе шанс успокоиться, а затем посмотрел прямо в камеру. И Рей почувствовала этот взгляд — чудовищный по своей решительности, предназначенный только ей одной. Казалось, ни расстояние, ни бездушность цифровой техники не смогли убить попытку Бена докричаться и… Попросить прощения? Господи, о чем он вообще? Это же не его вина, что все обернулось так. Они не предполагали! Не думали, что… Или нет? Что если Бен знал, как ударит противник, и именно поэтому не выглядел ни шокированным, ни возмущенным. Догадывался и ничего не сказал, потому что прекрасно понимал — Рей потребует все отрицать… Ну, а он готовился бросить на стол меченый же Сандерсом козырь, вопреки всем их договоренностям._

_— Я отвечу своему оппоненту, как того предписывает регламент наших дебатов, — тем временем произнес Бен, а Рей взглянула на удивительно мирно сидящую рядом Холдо. Значит, это действительно было спланировано._

_— Две минуты ваши, вице-президент Соло, — тем временем обреченно согласился ведущий._

_— Благодарю. Не думаю, что использую их все, — кивнул Бен и едва заметно улыбнулся, когда чей-то залихватский свист поддержки взвился под унизанный софитами потолок. — Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что… Согласно Конституции и Биллю о правах. Согласно этическому и профессиональному кодексу. Согласно любой морали, моя семья имеет право на частную жизнь. Что равно, как и любой гражданин Америки, моя дочь имеет право на медицинскую тайну, а я имею право подать на вас в суд, сенатор. Но сейчас не время и не место для мелочных разборок. Вы выразили сомнение в моей адекватности, моей способности управлять страной. Мне оно понятно, как понятно и то, что у каждого из нас есть шанс столкнуться с такими же трудностями, какие преодолевает моя семья. Глупо скрывать то, что однажды стало бы известно всем, но мы всего лишь хотели оградить дочь от излишнего внимания. Но раз сенатор Сандерс настаивает…_

_— Вы в праве не отвечать на личные вопросы, — вклинился ведущий, но Бен вежливо отмахнулся._

_— Мы в том поле, где личное и общественное стираются, — усмехнулся он. — Так что… Да, моя дочь отличается от других детей. Да, у нее много проблем, но она хорошо отвечает на терапию. Да, у неё есть все шансы стать полноценным членом общества, в чем заслуга моей жены, которая сейчас находится с нашим ребенком и не смогла присутствовать сегодня в зале. И да, я горжусь своей семьей. Но скажите мне, Джонатан, почему за ваши опасения должны отвечать они, а не я? У вас было четыре года, чтобы оценить меня, мое поведение и, как я вижу, подкупить парочку врачей._

_Гул голосов на секунду прервал Бена, но одна лишь поднятая рука снова вернула в эфир уважительную тишину и почтительное молчание._

_— Так давайте же будем исходить из реальных фактов, касающихся взрослых людей. Ваши заявления оскорбительны и беспочвенны, потому что есть ряд вещей, которые просто случаются. В данном случае они произошли с моими близкими. Вы хотите поколебать уверенность людей в моей персоне через ребенка. Это недостойно, но я не стану отвечать на вашу провокацию и что-то доказывать. Лишь скажу одну вещь. — Бен на мгновение прикрыл глаза, но тут же вернул взгляд в огромный немигающий глаз направленной на него камеры. — Иногда мы побеждаем, иногда проигрываем, наши слова оборачиваются за или против нас, но в конце всегда остаются действия. Их видит вся страна. И смею надеяться, мои дела говорят о моем психическом здоровье громче, чем любые сфабрикованные вами обвинения._

_Бен замолчал и чуть отступил от трибуны под безумные, ошалевшие в своей ярости аплодисменты, но взгляда не отвел. Сквозь расстояние и время он спокойно смотрел на жену. И только Рей видела, как лихорадочно бьется на его виске пульс, выдавая скрытое от всех, кроме неё, волнение. Как чуть побледнели плотно сжатые в небрежную, смазанную линию губы. Бену тоже было тяжело. Тоже больно. Она знала, будь его воля, из аскетичного зала университета Хофстра давно бы унесли едва живого Сандерса. Но Бен всегда был выше этого._

_Кадр длился меньше секунды и немедленно переключился на ведущего, который, пользуясь молчанием кандидатов, решил задать третий вопрос — что-то о военных кампаниях или, может, опять об оружии — но Рей даже не заметила. Прямо сейчас она пребывала в другом городе, в другой стране, на чужом континенте или вообще иной планете. Прямо сейчас она лихорадочно пыталась просчитать дальнейшие действия и семьсот вероятностей. Так и не вырвавшиеся наружу эмоции были мгновенно заперты под всеми возможными замками, задвинуты другими мыслями и утоплены на дне рационального. И в гостиной, где восковыми фигурами замер предвыборный штаб, оказалось так же тихо, как в душе Рей. Никто не рискнул пошевелиться, словно опасаясь одним неверным движением прорвать едва сдерживающую всеобщую ярость мембрану._

_Из динамиков неслись голоса, звучали аплодисменты, пока дебаты вынужденно катились все дальше и дальше проторенной колеей дискуссий. Господи… Бен не выдал ее!_

_Весь следующий час собравшаяся в гостиной компания в молчании наблюдала за происходящим на экране. Да и что тут можно было сказать? Только первые часы после финальных кадров этого цирка покажут, как отреагировала страна. И Рей отчаянно хотела верить, что Бен не ошибся в своей откровенности. Но пока оставалось лишь ждать конца, чтобы по горячим следам придумать хоть какую-нибудь дальнейшую стратегию. Однако стоило кандидатам покинуть предоставленную сцену, Рей перевела взгляд в темнеющую решетку окна и резко поднялась, отчего остальные непроизвольно дернулись._

_— Полагаю, на этом все, — ровно произнесла она. В голове сидело навязчивое желание убраться как можно дальше от встревоженных взглядов. Исчезнуть, испариться, перестать существовать и никогда… Никогда в жизни не встречаться на пути Бенджамина Соло. Сама того не ведая, она снова его подвела. Меньше всего на свете Рей хотела разочаровывать своего мужа, но с каким-то поистине удивительным невезением до сих пор продолжала так делать._

_— Мы не оставим это, — сквозь зубы процедил Дэмерон._

_Что же, значит, об эскападе вице-президента знали только трое. Мысль, что она не единственная оставшаяся за бортом информационного коллапса, показалась Рей удивительно обнадеживающей._

_— Почему мистер Соло вообще согласился участвовать в чертовых дебатах? Сандерс псих! Он извратит любую здравую мысль до состояния абсурда. Рейтинги вице-прездиента без того высоки… — неожиданно воскликнул Митака и запустил руку в короткие, слипшиеся от обилия геля волосы._

_Остановившаяся около погасшего экрана Рей машинально постучала ногтями по пластиковому корпусу затихшей техники и бросила взгляд на спичрайтера, который раздосадовано собирал полупустые стаканчики с попкорном. Забавно, но из этого слишком миловидного юноши вышла бы неплохая томная модель каких-нибудь вычурных мужских журналов или модных домов. Эдакий темный ангел напомаженного порока. Но Митака отчего-то предпочел стать гением словесных экзерсисов, обожал паниковать по любому поводу и умудрялся укладываться в самые невероятные сроки и темы._

_— Сейчас важно не это, — неожиданно раздался безмятежный голос Холдо. Поднявшись следом, Эмилин подхватила два последних ведра и спокойно сунула их в руки покрасневшего Дофельда. — Думаю, вам всем нужно проветриться, прежде чем принимать решение._

_Первая Леди подплыла к нависшему над камином зеркалу и ловко пристроила шляпку на положенное той место._

_— Не проводите меня, Рей? — небрежно спросила она и неторопливо направилась к двери. Следом понесся нестройный хор вежливого прощания, однако, две леди страны вышли так ничего не ответив._

_Миссис Холдо не нуждалась в провожатых и прекрасно знала здесь каждый торчащий из плинтуса гвоздь. Но намек прозвучал очевидно прозрачно, а потому Рей не посмела проигнорировать просьбу столько сделавшей для них с Беном женщины. Эмилин вообще никогда ничего не говорила понапрасну, значит, и в этот раз нашлись весомые причины._

_— Это было грубо, — неожиданно проговорила первая Леди. Уверенно держась за перила, она встала на верхнюю из ступеней, отчего эхо стука каблуков по лакированному дереву испуганно улетело вниз. Столь поздно даже переполненный людьми дом казался пустым и гулким. Где-то сухо тикали напольные часы._

_— Непростительно, — Рей шагнула следом и машинально поправила висевшую на стене и чуть скривившую свой бок картину._

_— Жест отчаяния._

_— Либо попытка подорвать наши позиции, потому что Сандерс вел к этой теме целенаправленно. Ситуация становится непредска…_

_— Бесполезно, — едко хмыкнула Холдо перебивая. — Рей, вы опытный политик, несмотря на то что никогда не занимали ни одного государственного поста. Предполагаю, никто из прошлых хозяек этого дома не имел такого прошлого, как у вас. А потому взгляните с другой стороны. Вам неумышленно дали самую действенную фигуру в борьбе за кресло для Бена. Я не умаляю способностей милого Соло! Видит Бог, мой супруг прекрасно знал с кем идет на выборы, и никому другому он бы просто не смог доверить страну. Но сейчас именно в ваших руках эмоциональная сфера наших граждан. Смотреть на свары любят все, однако, каждому из нас хочется увидеть человека за бездушной правительственной машиной. Так, дайте им это!_

_— Давить на жалость? — фыркнула Рей и покачала головой. — Нелепо… Бен зря подтвердил опасения Сандерса. Возможно, лучше было бы вообще ничего не отвечать на столь примитивную провокацию. Но у него не оставалось других вариантов, гаденыш бил умело. Это моя вина. Я не предусмотрела. Господи, даже подумать не могла, что кто-то заинтересуется Эми. А вот Бен смог._

_— Глупо жалеть о пролитом молоке, — совершенно невоспитанно закатила глаза Эмилин и покрепче взялась за полированное дерево перил._

_— Она слишком мала, чтобы подводить ее под удар прессы! — немного резче положенного огрызнулась Рей, но немедленно замолчала, стоило Холдо мягко коснуться напряженной руки._

_— Зачем, если у малышки есть вы? — спросила она и ласково посмотрела на раздраженно поджавшую бледные губы молодую женщину._

_Они успели спуститься к главному входу и теперь стояли внизу темной лестницы. Сумрачный холл освещали лишь несколько настенных светильников, пока ножки бесполезных кресел стеснительно прятались в собственной тени. Пустой интерьер. Весь этот дом — иллюзия удобства и гостеприимства. Какая же глупость! В месте, где владельцы сменяются чаще, чем печатаются новые купюры, не может быть уютно._

_— Люди захотят знать правду. Они уже знают. Отношение общества к таким детям всегда слишком сложное, — едва слышно проговорила Рей. Она мучительно пыталась скрыть сквозившую в словах горечь, но вряд ли смогла обмануть Эмилин. Та знала ее слишком хорошо._

_— Только если родители совсем обделены актерским талантом, — так же тихо ответила Холдо и улыбнулась. — Вы лоббист, Рей. И привыкли строить партию в Го сразу за обоих игроков, включая в свои ходы не только аргументы и сухую статистику, но и совершенно непросчитываемое влияние собственной харизмы. Поверьте, смелые и умные женщины неизменно привлекают внимание толпы, но сжечь их или вознести на трон, решает один-единственный мужчина. Ваш уже решил. И следующий свой ход он отдал вам в руки._

_Решил… Рей непроизвольно обняла себя за плечи, словно пыталась одновременно укрыться и от холодного сквозняка приоткрытой двери, и от наваливающихся проблем. Она знала, что будет нелегко, но даже не представляла насколько._

_— Не уверена…_

_— Вы слишком глубоко спрятались в свою раковину, Рей. Бен терпеливо ждал шесть лет и именно сейчас уверен, его жена справится. — Холдо ободряюще улыбнулась. — Леденцы._

_Перед глазами неожиданно возник обычный бумажный пакет, что держала тонкая морщинистая рука, а уже в следующее мгновение первая Леди покинула дом._

_Постояв еще немного около входа и окончательно продрогнув, Рей задумчиво подбросила тяжелый сверток. Спряталась в раковину? Ах, если все было так просто. Будь дело только в Эми, она отыграла бы навязанную партию. Даже пропустив начало, Рей без раздумий вступила бы в борьбу за территорию и отвоевала для Бена как можно больше пространства в умах людей. Она всегда любила Го, но… Черт возьми! Прошли те времена, когда Америка знала Рей под другой фамилией и едва ли не другим человеком. Когда не мучили сомнения, когда она рисковала чужими жизнями и меняла их, точно недостойные даже капли сочувствия потрепанные фишки. Однако теперь все иначе, и ни за что Рей не хотела вернуться к тому прошлому, которое настойчиво ломилось, казалось бы, в наглухо закрытые окна и двери._

_Но длинно выдохнув, она посмотрела на равнодушный портрет Вашингтона, а потом стремительно взбежала вверх по лестнице и лицом к лицу столкнулась с хмурым Дэмероном._

_— Я сделаю все, что захочет ублюдок с фотографиями, — тихо проговорила Рей и схватила секретаря за руку, до белых пятен непроизвольно сдавливая мужскую крепкую ладонь. — Все что угодно, лишь бы Сандерс не сел в президентское кресло. Бен ни о чем не узнает. Не смей ему говорить, намекать и даже думать о сделке в его присутствии не смей! Я делаю это не столько для него, сколько для Эми. И мне плевать, кого придется обмануть, купить или убить._

_«Потому что виновата здесь только я!»_

_— Слишком опасно, — также негромко и быстро проговорил Дэмерон, а потом оглянулся через плечо. — Если они в курсе про Эмилин, то, черт возьми, могут знать, что она ела сегодня на завтрак._

_— Шпионы? — Рей хищно улыбнулась, чувствуя, как в душе разевает свою смрадную пасть паника. Три недели! Им надо продержаться три недели… — Прекрасно._

_— Миссис Соло?_

_Она взглянула на По, который недоуменно приподнял брови и явно ждал хоть каких-нибудь пояснений. И тогда Рей грустно усмехнулась. Это будет очень сложная игра, когда никто не должен знать о твоем участии._

_— Договорись о встрече._

_— Вы… расскажете своему супругу про… — Дэмерон неожиданно замялся, а Рей на секунду прикрыла глаза._

_— Про снимки? — прямо спросила она и после нервного кивка договорила. — Да. Как только его задница коснется кресла в Овальном кабинете. Ни секундой раньше. И вот тогда мы поговорим._

_***_

_Детская переливалась радужными искрами бесшумно вращающегося ночника. Звезды и полумесяцы скользили по стенам, мягко оглаживали детское личико, а затем осторожно ступали по скомканному в ногах одеялу, точно боялись потревожить хрупкий сон своей хозяйки. Рей сделала шаг в комнату и остановилась, почувствовав мягкую вибрацию оттягивающего карман телефона. Тихо ступив обратно, она притворила за собой дверь и ответила на звонок._

_— Да?_

_Номер был незнаком, но…_

_— Привет, мартышка._

_Его голос звучал устало. Это слышалось в чуть сиплых нотах, в непроизвольно проглоченных гласных, что в обычной жизни звонко стояли за твердостью чеканных букв. Сейчас же они едва слышно перекатывались, окутывая своей податливостью. Рей опустилась на кровать и свернулась в маленький комок, как никогда остро чувствуя холод шелковистого покрывала. Матрас осторожно скрипнул, а затем снова стало тихо. И в этой наполненной густым беззвучием темноте неожиданно раздался слишком громкий, совершенно неконтролируемый всхлип._

_— Бен…_

* * *

*Известная улица в Вашингтоне, где сосредоточены компании, оказывающие юридические услуги и в области лоббирования. Находится поблизости от Белого дома, Конгресса и множества других зданий государственного аппарата.

**Хирургическая процедура проведения аборта. Проводится только в стационаре. В США применяется только по острым показаниям из-за ряда побочных эффектов.


	4. Chapter 4

[](https://sun9-36.userapi.com/c857320/v857320958/1027ed/Y1QDzGuIcpo.jpg)

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия**

**Январь — Февраль, шесть лет назад**

Через несколько дней зима, наконец, вспомнила о своих обязанностях, запоздало и впопыхах высыпая на головы жителям столицы весь припасенный за два месяца снег. Его оказалось так много, что жизнь практически замерла. Будто выключилась из мира на долгие сумрачные недели. Те, кому все же удавалось добраться до рабочих мест, предпочитали полдня отогреваться у пышущих жаром радиаторов и обсуждать каверзы погоды, а не политические новости. Они распивали горячий ароматный чай, пока белое здание Капитолия терялось в плаще, что свешивался из распростершихся над ним туч. Гигант демократии лениво мимикрировал под окружающую обстановку. Казалось, город очутился в плотном вакууме. Ни новостей, ни движения, что так контрастировало с обычно суетливой столицей. Вымерли даже постоянные пробки. Снежные насыпи гасили любые звуки, а за чертой делового центра и вовсе царило безлюдное уныние. Белого кошмара упало на улицы столько, что с каждым новым днем дело усугублялось опасно провисшими проводами. Те грозили лопнуть в самый неподходящий момент, как уже произошло в нескольких районах да пригородах, и погрузить молчаливую столицу во мрак. В общем, так в Вашингтон пришел снег.

Дорог не было. Нет, теоретически они находились там, где их когда-то проложили первые градостроители, но погода внесла свои коррективы. Снегоуборочные машины, сами припорошенные до состояния невидимок, не могли справиться с объемом постоянно растущих сугробов. И глядя в окно, Рей хмурилась, пока пыталась вычленить из бесконечной серой небесной массы хоть какие-то проблески к улучшению. Но тех не было. Вашингтон задыхался, обессиленно переползал от снегопада к снегопаду и стремился за короткие несколько часов спокойной безосадочной жизни наверстать упущенное. Однако уже вторая неделя светопреставления напрочь выбила государственный аппарат Америки из привычного русла. Аэропорты работали с ужасающими перебоями и предпочитали отправлять пассажиров короткими маршрутами ко всем чертям, чем открывать для них небесные трассы. Да и где бы взлетать самолетам, если каждая полоса больше напоминала каток или бассейн в зависимости от времени суток. А пока река Потомак грустно покрылась льдинами и уснула, передав наконец улетевшим прочь уткам пожелания скорейшего возвращения.

Где-то вдалеке от столицы застрял Армитаж, который собирался вылететь домой то ли из Флориды, то ли Нью-Джерси, то ли бог знает откуда. Но не успел до первого из череды снежного безобразия, и с каждым днем становился все более раздражительным. Не сказать, что Рей волновалась, однако, последний разговор с мужем вышел ожидаемо хреновым. Ох, если честно, просто ужасным. Впервые на ее памяти Арми повысил голос, когда доказывал супруге, что соглашаться на проект длиной в чертовых двенадцать месяцев: безумие, неуважение и «подлый эгоизм». И при случайно промелькнувшем слове «Иллинойс» его губы скривились так сильно, что Рей невольно сделала шаг назад. Спор продолжался все выходные, пока не достиг своего апогея в воскресенье, перед отъездом Армитажа.

— Ты обещал мне последний проект, — проговорила она и стиснула в руках вилку. Рей упорно делала вид, что у них обычный семейный ужин, и это вовсе не попытка склеить из неизвестных осколков нечто похожее на картинку американской мечты. Да. Именно так, и никак иначе. Идиллия — семейная пара, что сидит в кристально чистой, по-своему даже уютной столовой, и ест приготовленную хозяйственной женой еду. Однако повсюду ощущалась неправильность. Разбросанные за шесть лет обломки почему-то никак не хотели подходить друг к другу, а раньше казались удивительно идеальными, точно свежеотштампованная мозаика. — Не нарушай свое слово, Арми.

— Я выполняю все, о чем когда-то говорил, — он ткнул в ее сторону пальцем. — Все. В отличие от тебя.

— Так, давай не будем портить статистику. — Попытка свести все к шутке провалилась.

— Чью? Твою? — Армитаж сардонически хмыкнул. — Предполагалось, это будет делом двух — трех месяцев! А ты опять собираешься пропадать непонятно где и бог знает сколько. Но ради чего, Рей? Тебе настолько плевать?

— Нет, но…

— Что «но»? — Муж все же не выдержал и швырнул вилку, отчего кусочки еды разлетелись по прозрачной поверхности стола, а Рей передернуло. Он резко поднялся и направился вглубь их кухни-столовой, откуда донесся звук льющейся из графина воды и стук стеклянного стакана. Повисла недобрая пауза, за которую у неё так и не нашлось сил обернуться, прежде чем Армитаж холодно произнес. — Что, Рей? Давай, договори.

— Хватит мной манипулировать, — спокойно сказала она, а в следующий момент вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда ощутила на щеке чужое дыхание.

— Тебе не нравится? — вкрадчиво спросил Арми, и на плечи Рей опустились тяжелые ладони, предупреждающе сжимая. Не сильно, но совершенно отчетливо неся в себе угрозу. И впервые за десять лет брака, впервые за всю свою жизнь она испугалась собственного мужа. Безотчетно, не видя для этого причин. Но страх был и никуда не собирался уходить. — А каково мне? М-м-м, Рей? Не молчи, давай расскажи, каково это.

— Я не…

— Нет? — Руки надавили еще сильнее. — Полагаю, что да. Ты врешь мне, милая. Врешь отчаянно и давно. Ты развесила на стенах нашего дома столько лжи, что того и гляди запутаешься в ней сама. Я не слепой и вовсе не идиот, моя дорогая жена… Я чувствую, но пока не могу понять — где. Где тот момент, с которого начинается обман. Любовник? Нет… слишком банально и просто для тебя. Твоя стихия — дерзкие выпады и кардинальные решения. _«Aut Caesar, aut nihil»_ было написано с обратной стороны входа в твой проклятый кампус. И, черт возьми, это всего лишь тупая фраза на латыни, которую ты с чего-то решила сделать девизом своей жизни! Но я не один из твоих идиотов в продавленных креслах Конгресса. Мое терпение велико, но не безгранично. Пришло время найти правду. И в тот момент, когда это произойдет — берегись. Берегись, потому что пощады тебе просить будет нечем.

— Ты угрожаешь мне? — как можно спокойнее проговорила Рей, но так и не осмелилась посмотреть на Армитажа. Ибо знала простую вещь — паника быть пойманной на самой страшной лжи отпечаталась если не на сетчатке глаз, то в истерически заходящемся сердце точно.

— Информирую. — Он склонился еще ниже, приласкал большим пальцем левой руки бьющуюся на шее венку и с сарказмом протянул. — Или мне стоит подать официальную петицию? Только скажи…

— Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь. — Фраза прозвучала отвратительно формально, совершенно безлико, но Рей чувствовала необходимость сказать хоть что-то. Однако она ошиблась, ибо в следующий момент Армитаж с силой оттолкнул ее от себя, отчего ребра больно врезались в твердый край стеклянного стола.

— Ну, разумеется! Десять лет уже не понимаешь и, похоже, вообще никогда этого не хотела, — воскликнул он и со всей силы врезал кулаком по жалобно скрипнувшей столешнице, поджал усыпанные веснушками бледные губы и стремительно двинулся прочь из комнаты.

— Если что-то не устраивает, ты всегда можешь позвонить нашему адвокату, — не выдержав, зло крикнула Рей вслед и потерла ушибленный бок. А Армитаж резко замер, когда услышал эту опасную, глупую браваду.

— Боишься? — Он оглянулся, чуть прищурившись, и растянул рот в жесткой ухмылке. Его всегда столь аккуратно причесанные волосы растрепались, словно отражали весь хаос царящих внутри эмоций. — Бойся, Рей. И знаешь почему… Нет? Сказать? Потому что ты так и не опровергла ни единого моего слова!

Крик взлетел на второй этаж и растворился где-то в простынях супружеской спальни, пока Рей смотрела на закрывшуюся с грохотом входную дверь.

В тот вечер Арми ушел на несколько часов. Она не знала, где он был, что делал или не делал. Сидел ли под дверью, поехал к друзьям, на работу, слонялся по городу… Ей казалось невозможным даже задуматься. А потому Рей сидела за столом бесконечно долгие минуты, пока стрелки меняли круг за кругом на стильно-никаком циферблате бесшумных часов. Она нервно сжимала и разжимала дрожащие пальцы, пока в один момент не отшвырнула прочь истерзанный столовый прибор и не свернулась в напуганный комок прямо на стуле. На плечах будто все еще ощущалась тяжесть мужских рук, что давила к земле и не позволяла выпрямиться. Но время шло, и когда тело напомнило о себе начинающейся ломотой, молча поднялась и шатко одолела двадцать три шага до ванной. А там… привычные капсулы, восхитительно прохладный пол и мир, что принудительно вернулся на свою колею. И уже убирая посуду со стола, Рей пыталась осознать, что же натворила. Она изо всех сил старалась найти в себе хоть какие-то проблески сожаления или смущения, понимала насколько сильно завралась, но не могла. Ни одной чертовой эмоции, чтобы упасть перед мужем на колени и до стертых в кровь губ вымаливать прощение.

Только глубоко за полночь, пока она притворялась спящей, за тихим щелчком дверного замка и тяжелыми шагами мужа вновь зашевелился привычный страх. Но Рей ощутила лишь прогнувшийся под весом Армитажа матрас и легкий запах алкоголя, что мгновенно наполнил комнату. Больше ничего не произошло. Он не попытался ее обнять, как бывало раньше, или с чувством удовлетворения огладить изгиб бедра, зарываясь носом в разметавшиеся по подушке волосы. Нет. Они только лежали по разные стороны кровати и находились так бесконечно далеко друг от друга в ограниченном пространстве их небольшой спальни.

А рано утром муж уехал. Не сказал ни слова, не попрощался, даже не предупредил, как долго его не будет. Сквозь шум льющейся из душа воды Рей уловила звук захлопнувшейся двери, и дом погрузился в молчание. Так что теперь, испепеляя взглядом каждую проклятую падавшую снежинку, Рей тонула в бесконечном болоте ожидания. Она не представляла, что случится в тот момент, когда Армитаж переступит порог. Действительно ли он о чем-то знал или только подозревал? Рей вертела на пальце обручальное кольцо и мечтала сорвать то прочь, выкинуть и малодушно сбежать от затягивавших в свое жерло проблем. Трусиха. Господи, она всегда была такой трусихой!

Тем временем лишних мыслей добавляло вынужденное бездействие. Чертов снегопад парализовал работу, пока Рей физически не могла добраться до офиса на Кей-стрит, чтобы выслушать полноценные отчеты команды. В переизбытке синтетической энергии она кружила по комнате, пока жалкие попытки организовать продуктивную работу хотя бы по видеоконференции каждый раз оборачивались угрозами уволить всех к черту. Алекс настойчиво просил успокоиться, но искусственно натянутые нервы не хотели расслабляться даже на дюйм.

Мало кто знал, но команда каждого лоббиста была тем самым тайным ключом, что открывал любые двери. Именно от их тщательной и упорной работы зависела правдивость и точность полученных сведений, на которых лидер строил тайные тропы своей софистики, а потом воплощал планы. Они обрабатывали бесчисленные объемы информации, предоставляли все варианты лазеек, тысячи ходов. И собранная в первый трудный год команда не была исключением. Рей подбирала их на улице, беспринципно выдирала зубами у менее ловких, перекупала, вербовала, обучала, критиковала. Еще не остыла бумага на копии договора с агентством «G&A», как Рей бросилась на поиски тех самых, уникальных и готовых работать. За пять лет ей удалось вырастить их, как когда-то сделал с ней Сноук, дав удивительное сочетание максимального подчинения при абсолютной свободе действий. Рей не прощала ошибок, не входила в положение и не обращала внимания на данные прозвища, однако, до бешеной пены изо рта защищала перед Джорджем и Алексом, когда кто-то из ребят оступался. А в мире большого лобби это случалось так часто… Да, ее не любили. Но каждый из пяти высеченных руками Рей произведений искусства, что некогда были куском дешевого камня, прекрасно знали одну вещь — следуя за сукой Хакс, они творят самое настоящее искусство капитолийских игр. Это грело их обласканное эго, оттачивало до совершенства инстинкт, тренировало мастерство риторики и давало силы не спать по несколько суток.

Но безнаказанное безделье действовало в этот раз на всех. И потому вот уже третий снежный день подряд Рей с нарастающим раздражением слушала, как одна половина беспрерывно что-то бубнила, а вторая перещелкивала пультом от телевизора и впервые не обращала внимания на угрозы от личной Стервы. Однако время шло. Пока Вашингтон пытался пережевать снег железными челюстями грейдеров, а затем с трудом проглотить огромные комья сугробов, мир неумолимо бежал вперед. Рей давно следовало навестить Иллинойс, вспомнить ненавистные улочки Спрингфилда и попытаться найти хоть одну тропинку к самому скрытному орешку демократов. В общем, дел было много, однако, она сидела в проклятой снегами столице и не могла даже дозвониться до Соло. Указанный в папке номер телефона самозабвенно молчал.

Оторвавшись от очередного бесцельного созерцания окна, Рей с силой шарахнула по стене, поморщилась от боли в содранной о деревянную обшивку кухни ладони и схватила немой смартфон. К черту. Сноук не потерпел бы отговорок, а значит, надо действовать. И пока она пыталась влезть в первое попавшееся платье, не в силах наплевать на протокол внешнего вида даже в такую дерьмовую погоду, в чат отправилось короткое сообщение:

_«Через час в офисе. Мне нужны все»_

_«Ты рехнулась, Хакс?»_ — Ответ, как всегда, категоричной Роуз Тико появился почти мгновенно.

_«Как, по-твоему, мы доберемся? Там и пешком-то сложно, не то что на машине»_ , — всплыло следом сообщение от Финна Джоуннопулуса, известного страдальца по любому поводу. Но, святая Конституция, абсолютной безэтичности этого компьютерщика позавидовал бы и искусственный интеллект!

_«Значит, осваивайте лыжи… или метро!»_ — рявкнула Рей и захлопнула входную дверь, предоставив дому грустить в брошенном хозяйском одиночестве.

Офис ожидаемо оказался пуст. Впрочем, соседние этажи все равно через один горели лампами дневного света, чем доказывали бездушную упорность около-правительственной машины. Рей подчас казалось, что даже смерть не остановит некоторых ее коллег от очередной попытки прогнуть под себя реальность. Лоббисты, точно двуликий Янус, сверкали красноречием, где было необходимо, и при этом оставались наполовину в тени. Их идеальная среда обитания находилась там, где за плотной вуалью черных лестниц, за полумраком пустых коридоров и эхом звуконепроницаемых кабинетов творилась самая грязная из возможных политик. Разумеется, каждый из работающих на Конгресс знал первый и самый важный пункт вудстокских принципов. Понимал, что задача лоббирования — думать об общественном благе, а не частных интересах клиента. И каждый из них целенаправленно закрывал на это глаза. Зверинец, в котором главной самкой проживала Рей Хакс, был очарователен.

Лифт принес ее на шестой этаж, где бесшумно стуча убийственными каблуками по твердому ворсу коврового покрытия, она привычно прошла в переговорную. На ходу Рей торопливо стягивала с плеч тяжелое пальто и, кинув его на первое попавшееся кресло, с нездоровым наслаждением в очередной раз протерла руки антибактериальными салфетками. Слишком давно ей не приходилось пользоваться столичным метро, чтобы спокойно пережить вынужденное соседство с миллионами чужих бактерий. Отвратительно. Ужасно. До кровавых следов мерзко. Однако она скорее содрала бы с себя кожу, чем позволила хоть кому-нибудь заметить в ней столь откровенную человеческую слабость. Включив кофемашину, Рей присела в привычно неудобное лаконичное кресло, что стояло во главе длинного стола, и принялась ждать. А пока…

Заученным до автоматизма движением в руках оказалась невзрачная пластиковая баночка темно-коричневого цвета. Этикетка с нее была давно и самым тщательным образом содрана, так что теперь безликий футляр для неизвестного продукта фармакологии мягко погромыхивал столь же безликим содержимым. Ловко подцепив коротким, старательно выкрашенным в винный цвет ногтем такую же никакую пластиковую крышечку, Рей вытряхнула на ладонь две капсулы. Умело и ловко те перекатывались меж пальцев, пока она дожидалась уже целую вечность готовящегося кофе. Но вот индикатор отсчитал последние секунды до окончания, и под звук короткого писка одним движением в рот отправился концентрированный яд. Рей зло усмехнулась вновь всплывшей в голове глупой мысли, что запивать стимулятор стимулятором весьма извращенный способ свести счеты с жизнью. Или психикой… Даже интересно, как давно у неё зависимость? Впрочем, кому какая разница до тех пор, пока заводная кукла не бьется в психозах и не ловит фантастические в своей нереалистичности галлюцинации.

Тем временем из коридора донесся шум, и в офис ввалился толстый Майк, растряхивая повсюду снежные комья и мутную воду неведомого происхождения. Его жидкие светлые волосы блестели от белого уличного кошмара и облепляли круглую, точно тыковка, голову, на которой хэллоуинским Джеком блестела золотистая оправа очков. А те едва не падали с кончика вспотевшего носа, скользя тонкой устаревшей металлической оправой, и были настолько усыпаны каплями, что оставалось дивиться, как ее аналитик смог найти дорогу. Видимо, шел на чистых инстинктах, многолетней привычке и по запаху скандала.

— Пять минут, — ровно произнесла Рей и демонстративно посмотрела на тонкие золотые наручные часики. — Тебе повезло, что еще никто не пришел.

— И что бы ты тогда сделала? — задыхаясь спросил Майк и с протяжным вздохом бесформенной кучей растекся на слишком маленьком для него стуле. Он вытер испарину, поправил один из своих отвратительных галстуков (на этот раз жизнеутверждающего оранжевого цвета) и глянул на Рей исподлобья.

— Уволила, — она равнодушно пожала плечами и повернулась к стеклянной матовой стене, что отделяла переговорную от длинного полутемного коридора.

— Хакс, это уж слишком. Видела какой снегопад? Тем более, с кем ты тогда останешься, если избавишься от всех нас?

— Это уже будет не твоя забота. Я, сладкий, могу делать все, что считаю нужным. И как только ваши опоздания начнут влиять на качество выполняемой мною работы, вы отправитесь в утиль. — Она немного подняла руку, наблюдая, как медленно скользит по матовой коже оттягиваемое тяжелым часовым механизмом золотое плетение браслета. А потом перевела взгляд на Майкла. — Можно не успеть на поезд, можно пропустить самолет или даже прозевать оплату очередных счетов. Но в политике каждая задержка равносильна проигрышу, потому что кто-то придет вовремя, а может, даже и раньше тебя. Надеюсь, это понятно?

— Более чем, — последовал сухой ответ.

— Тогда, полагаю, тебе пришло время похудеть. В нашей работе бегать надо быстро, а лишний вес может быть только у проблем.

Повисло напряженное молчание. Рей взяла телефон, намереваясь прямо сейчас устроить разнос остальным опаздывающим участникам, но услышала тихий шепот.

— Сука…

— К твоим услугам, — хмыкнула она.

К счастью, а может сожалению, звонков не потребовалось, потому что с первыми гудками, веселой и мокрой толпой остальные участники команды ввалились в ярко-освещенную комнату. Сухой треск кондиционированного воздуха разогнала зимняя влажность с призвуками снега, горячего кофе и шумных ветров подземки. Громко переговариваясь и смеясь, четверо вошедших направились было вглубь комнаты, но мгновенно замерли, стоило наткнуться на внимательно изучавшие их чуть расширенные зрачки. В продиравшей светом до костей комнате те смотрелись неестественно и словно жуткими провалами вбирали в себя все когда-то витавшее вокруг команды веселье. Взвизгнувшая в ушах током ускоренного биения крови тишина показалась почти осязаемой, и Рей едва заметно улыбнулась.

— Мы с вами, как в школе, — процедила она, водя пальцем по чуть кривящимся губам, что противно тянуло от высушивающей последние живые крохи матовой помады. — Может быть, мне вам веселые стикеры клеить вместо зарплаты?

— Нас задержали, — откликнулась Роуз и немного нервно сдернула усыпанный каплями шарф, но резко замерла, когда на стол с грохотом приземлилась распухшая от содержимого папка.

— Исчерпывающе, — ленивым взглядом Рей мазнула по замершей команде.

— Нас. Задержали, — настойчиво процедила Тико и медленно выдохнула.

Маленькая, немного неуклюжая, с раскосыми глазами и вечно по-мальчишечьи обутая в тяжелые ботинки, она стала самым юным и чертовски дорогим приобретением команды. Совершенно случайно заметив бойкую и едкую на язык студентку во время одной из публичных пресс-конференций Государственного секретаря Грегори Холдо, Рей поставила целью заполучить себе это удивительное чудо. Девчонка сопротивлялась долго. Однако полгода хитрой игры, провокационных разговоров один на один и демонстрации сосредоточенной в руках умного лоббиста абсолютной власти сделали дело. Всегда делали, ибо еще не нашлось на земле столь безгрешного в своей алчности существа. А потому, не иначе как за упрямство, Роуз стала едва ли не ближайшим помощником и четко, с пугающим хладнокровием выполняла любую возложенную на нее работу. Поговаривали, что Стерва решила вырастить подобное себе чудище. Однако только они знали — чтобы стать второй Рей, нужно родиться без зачатков совести и с торчащими из позвоночника ядовитыми шипами. Увы, здесь слишком любили нападать со спины. Но Тико была другой. Всегда предпочитала до последнего оставаться человеком, давила жертву исключительно законопослушными аргументами, чем удерживала Рей в рамках едва ли очерченных границ. И если знала о последнем, то разумно молчала.

— Так, что же это было? — Тонкая бровь саркастично изогнулась, стоило Майку в попытке сгладить назревающий конфликт торопливо протянуть результаты проделанной за эти дни работы. Та смотрелась удручающе. Рей вскинула взгляд на все еще стоящую около стола Роуз и договорила: — Треснувшая земная твердь, огромный огненный монстр и пафосно потрясающий палкой старик в сером плаще?

— Почти, — хмыкнула Тико и опустилась на стоящий рядом стул. — Только в бежевом, а не сером.

— Что? — уже рассеянно отозвалась Рей, а потом швырнула на стол бесполезные бумаги. С обиженным шорохом листы разлетелись по всей поверхности. — Это никуда не годится. Если мы хотим получить настоящее мнение общественности, тебе придется поднять свой жирный зад и выйти на улицы. Сетевые опросы, Майк, ни к чему не приведут.

— Это еще почему?

— Люди боятся собственного автомобиля, что уж говорить об атомном реакторе! — фыркнула Рей, пока от бурлящей в крови энергии пальцы машинально выстукивали финал увертюры к Вильгельму Теллю. Ладонь противно подергивало приближающимся спазмом. — Им проще облизать выхлопную трубу, чем открыть учебник физики.

— Опросник содержал ряд критериев, — начал было оправдываться Майк, но она перебила.

— Поверь мне, наивный пончик, большинство сидящих на твоих форумах — кретины, чье мнение можно считать объективным только о качестве просмотренного ими порно. Работать с таким дерьмом невозможно!

Она прервалась, чтобы с тихим шипением вцепиться в резко сведенную судорогой ладонь, и собиралась еще что-то сказать, когда со стороны двери раздался надменный голос, вынудив всех удивленно вскинуть головы.

— Ах, все язвишь, дорогая. Терпение, милая, однажды он тоже это поймет.

Рей на секунду замерла, а потом медленно откинулась на спинку неудобного кресла и с неприкрытым раздражением посмотрела в сторону входа в переговорную. Потому что там, прислонившись к одному из толстых матовых стекол, стоял будто взявшийся из ниоткуда Сноук. Он аккуратно складывал длинный шелковый шарф высушенными такими же белыми капсулами руками, а его темно-золотистое тяжелое пальто искрилось растаявшим снегом. Ах, вот и причина задержки, о которой намекала Роуз.

— Не помню, чтобы вы состояли в моей команде, Артур, — холодно протянула Рей, подмечая маячившего за спиной старого засранца Джорджа. Значит, Алекс тоже здесь. Аншлаг ради рядового рабочего процесса, пусть и внепланового?

— Я твой заказчик, так что имею полное право участвовать в обсуждении. — С самым фальшиво-невинным выражением на лице Сноук демонстративно пожал плечами.

Они смотрели друг на друга, наверно, самую лживую вечность, пока глаза Рей мерцали призрачным зеленоватым светом. Господи, как же она ненавидела Сноука, и это было так взаимно!

— Тогда, сядьте в уголочке и не перебивайте меня. Пожалуйста, — наконец произнесла она и вернулась к разбросанным бумагам. — Финн…

Темнокожий парень встрепенулся и слишком сильно толкнул бумажный стаканчик с кофе. Тот пошатнулся, и горячий напиток расплескался прямо на белый пластиковый стол, отчего Рей ощутимо передернуло. Откашлявшись и не отрывая взгляда от темного пятна, Джоуннопулус забубнил:

— Из всех ргионльных снаторв наш закно…

— Четче, Финн. Нас пришли послушать, так прояви уважение к присутствующим, — Рей вздохнула, прикрыла глаза и с силой сжала правую руку в кулак, надеясь хоть как-то избавиться от противно дергающей ладонь боли.

— Из всех региональных сенаторов необходимый нам законопроект открыто одобрили только десять человек. Поверхностный опрос показывает, что рассчитывать на поддержку не приходится. Многие согласны изменить точку зрения, но для этого придется пообещать им действительно нечто стоящее.

— Довольно непопулярное предложение. Не правда ли, мистер Сноук? — все так же, не поднимая век, процедила Рей. Присутствие бывшего учителя раздражало, действовало на обостренные стимулятором нервы и вызывало острое желание что-нибудь разбить. Расшвырять стоящие до бешенства неровной прямой стаканчики с кофе. Но вместо этого, она медленно разжала невесть когда вцепившиеся в подлокотник пальцы.

— Однако ты знаешь, как это изменить. Ведь так, Рей?

Она поморщилась от приторности голоса. Конечно, знала. Они об этом говорили не далее как две недели назад. Конгрессмен — закон — восхитительная строчка в ее CV. Казалось бы, так просто… Но Рей слишком хорошо знала о вредности и упертости Соло, а потому предпочитала иметь еще парочку планов в запасе.

— Вы можете подключить «Экселон»*, — тем временем снова подал голос Артур.

— Не можем, а должны, — кивнула Рей. — Они крупнейший атомный игрок. К тому же их солнечная и гидроэлектростанции дадут нам очки у тех, кто отстаивает веганско-экологическую позицию. Кролики… зайчики…

— Хочешь подружиться с «зелеными»? — Казалось, Сноук полон удивленного сарказма.

— Я не собираюсь с ними дружить. Зачем мне пятнать этим репутацию? Я просто встану рядом и подниму плакат: _«Мои дети хотят дышать чистым воздухом!»_

— У тебя нет детей, — фыркнул в ответ старый ублюдок. Послышались шаги, шелест одежды и скрип отодвигаемого кресла. Черт, она всегда любила этот обмен выпадами из словесных рапир.

— А у них они есть? Вы проверяли? — Рей приоткрыла один глаз и насмешливо посмотрела на развеселившегося бывшего наставника. Тот пытался аккуратно пристроить свое слишком дорогое пальто среди обычных разномастных курток. — Всем плевать на такие нюансы. Хотите ограничить торговлю квотами?

— Да.

— Тогда, будьте готовы к тому, что я даже голышом продефилирую на градирне, если это поможет. А это обязательно поможет. — Рей вскинула бровь и снова застучала ногтями теперь уже какую-то совсем сумбурную мелодию. Ей очень не нравилось то чувство настороженности, что появилось с приходом Артура.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Сноук все же рассмеялся. — Однако, что даст включение в игру «Экселон»?

— Любая петиция должна быть рассмотрена… — влез было Финн, но его перебили.

— Предлагаете просто заколебать конгрессменов бумажками, молодой человек? Дорогая моя, такое я мог бы сделать сам.

— Да, но в голом виде вы будете смотреться весьма удручающе, чем вряд ли обеспечите поддержку от главного ядерного гиганта. Они базируются в Иллинойсе, там же, где Соло и… — Рей на мгновение замерла, а потом резко открыла глаза и выпрямилась.

— И?.. — насмешливо спросил Сноук.

— Зачем вы здесь, Артур? — хмыкнула она. И выплюнутым из глотки тоном можно было придушить парочку проползавших по коридору крупных лоббистских змей, однако, Сноук лишь благодушно улыбнулся. — Вряд ли вас так интересовала рутина моей работы, что вы преодолели трехфутовые сугробы.

— Ставки изменились, милая, — последовал медленный ответ, пока старик нарочито внимательно читал замерший на самом краю стола вышвырнутый листок. — С завтрашнего дня Иллинойс будет рад приютить тебя вплоть до выборов в Конгресс.

— Что?!

— Вопрос с законом больше не в твоей компетенции. Единственная задача — Бенджамин Соло.

Обычно в такие моменты по зрительному залу театра всегда пролетал удивленный вздох, на сцене кто-нибудь картинно падал, а другой обязательно выхватывал пистолет. Но сейчас в наполненной людьми переговорной было удушающе тихо. Только безумное, разогнанное стимуляторами сердце Рей заколотилось еще сильнее с грохотом разгневанного океана, пока тонкие пальцы ногтями царапали кожаную обивку на ручках кресла. Как, черт возьми, она умудрилась пропустить рокировку игроков? Как смогла прозевать удивительнейший в своей банальности ход? Неужели настолько увлеклась чувством мести, что не заметила брошенные один за другим предупреждения. Сноуку нужен не только проклятый закон, но сам Соло на ниточках марионетки. Удобный, личный конгрессмен. И она должна привести его в пасть к отвратительнейшему ублюдку. Но, видит бог, не мог же Артур всерьез посчитать, что она согласится на это. Невозможно. Абсурдно. И совершенно нелепо! И, похоже, команда считала так же, банально боясь поверить в услышанное. Но Сноук со свойственным только ему пренебрежением к мнению окружающих самозабвенно черкал каракули на попавшемся под руку отчете Майка, чей жизнерадостный галстук смущенно поник от такого кощунства.

— Нет, — четко произнесла Рей и хотела было добавить несколько едких фраз, но коротко кашлянул так и не вошедший в переговорную Джордж.

— На два слова, Хакс, — бросил он и направился в сторону кабинета.

Поджав губы, Рей медленно поднялась со своего места и с удивительной ясностью ощутила прогнувшийся под каблуками ворс офисного покрытия. Тот сопротивлялся и пружинил, точно она сама, но без толку. Рей знала, что скажет Уилсон. Можно не гадать, чем будет давить и какие аргументы использовать. Осталось только понять, как далеко удастся зайти в своем сопротивлении, потому что согласиться на их требования — равносильно карьерному самоубийству и собственноручно подписанным документам на развод. Рей посмотрела в затянутый стандартными бело-крапчатыми плитами потолок, словно в иррациональном ожидании знака свыше. Хоть чего-нибудь, что подскажет решение. Но вместо этого наткнулась на тревожно и нервно мигавшую в глубине коридора лампу. И как это понимать?

В кабинете партнеров царил привычный полумрак, который отступал лишь у двух ярких настольных ламп, пока темные жалюзи скрывали мутный свет вашингтонского полдня. Оправдывая пророческие способности, Алекс действительно оказался в офисе и расположился на прямоугольном диване, листая в планшете последние газетные сводки. Он не обратил никакого внимания на вошедших, когда Джордж спокойно прошествовал к своему столу и уселся на краешек, воззрившись на Рей.

— Сейчас ты спокойно меня выслушаешь и примешь единственно верное решение, — сухо произнес Уилсон.

— Верное для кого? — хмыкнула Рей, но послушно прислонилась к стене и сцепила за спиной руки.

— Вчера с нами решил связаться сам Иллинойс. Никто не ожидал, однако, теперь партия разыгрывается по новым нотам. Так что нам пришла пора обсудить изменения в твоем договоре.

— Не делай этого, Джордж, — она покачала головой.

— Ты знаешь, что я скажу.

— Знаю, — откликнулась Рей. — И потому говорю — нет.

— Почему?

— Я не для того все эти годы прыгала через собственную голову, чтобы вновь откатиться в предвыборный маркетинг, — фыркнула она. — И не стану вести кампанию Соло. Вы же именно этого от меня хотите? С чего вдруг?

— Он согласен идти в Конгресс, но есть ряд условий… — попытался охладить ее пыл Алекс, пяткой он машинально отбивал рваный ритм. Первый признак того, что его терпение подходило к концу.

— Ты работала в том штате, знаешь электорат… — одновременно начал Уилсон.

— Ах, так мне теперь постоянно подстраиваться под чью-то блажь? Да плевать! Я лоббист, а не секретарша по вызову, и не собираюсь…

— Это приказ, — равнодушно бросил Джордж и медленно огладил бороду. — Либо так, либо Сноук уходит.

Рей прикрыла глаза и отрицательно покачала головой, не в состоянии поверить, что все случилось так быстро и непредсказуемо. Они все решили. Это было видно по их позам, по тому, какие она ловила на себе взгляды, когда нервно скрестила на груди руки и стукнулась затылком о гипсокартон однотонных стен. Упустить ценного и дорого клиента лишь потому, что малолетняя гордячка решила встать в позу? О нет. Эти двое никогда не пойдут на такие жертвы. Кем ты себя возомнила, Рей? Тебя ценят и уважают, но не настолько, чтобы золотая пешка забыла свое изначальное место. Интересно, сколько им пообещал Сноук?

— Ты ведь не хочешь упускать возможность насолить старику, Хакс, — снова подал голос Алекс и наконец-то посмотрел на стоящую у стены женщину, что замерла подобно ночной птице Лилит — сбежавшей жене и убийце детей. Он демонстративно потянулся и проговорил: — Я знаю тебя. Вижу насквозь твою мелочную, мстительную натуру. Можешь строить из себя все, что душе угодно, но знай — нет Сноука, нет проекта и тебя в нашей компании тоже нет.

— Это угроза? — Рей поджала губы.

— Нет, Хакс. Всего лишь напоминание, что имея двух крупнейших противников, делать в индивидуальном лобби нечего. Мы тебя растопчем, — вежливая улыбка наискось перекроила бледное лицо Алекса. Он пробежался по коротким светлым волосам и вернулся к чтению новостей, будто ничего не было. Впрочем, так оно и есть. Действительно, Алекс всего лишь напомнил, что на все бесконтрольные и полулегальные выходки ей давался один вовсе не бесконечный кредит.

— Куда он хочет попасть? — сухо спросила Рей.

— Палата представителей.

Не говоря больше ни слова, она вышла из кабинета и недрогнувшей рукой удержала себя от хлопанья дверью. Обойдутся.

Переговорная встретила гулом мгновенно стихших голосов и даже не повернутой в ее сторону головой Сноука. Он меланхолично скользил кончиками пальцев по застарелому шраму, и прямо сейчас Рей не удивилась бы, окажись тот следом вот так же загнанной в угол женщины. Старик не просто столько лет был лучшим. Умнейший игрок на Холме. Но какое же потрясающее чувство момента!

До случившейся две недели назад встречи, они ни разу не пересекались лично дольше нескольких вежливых секунд и предпочитали обходить друг друга стороной. Да, когда она смогла вернуться в мир большого лобби между ними установился своеобразный статус-кво. Рей не совалась во внутреннюю политику, Артур закрывал глаза на её иностранных клиентов, позволяя свободно резвиться в этом океане. От Кореи до Британии, захватывая бельмо на глазу Америки — Иран. Холодные улыбки, скупые приветствия в коридорах Конгресса — вот и все, что осталось от когда-то доверительного общения. Три года Сноук был для нее всем, почти заменил отца, но в один прекрасный момент позабыл, что перед ним человек, а не бездушный инструмент. Рей кричала. Рей бесилась. Рей никогда не хотела стать такой же. Но время ушло, и теперь очевидно, как глубоко пустили корни брошенные Артуром семена. Она была такой же до самого дна своей продажной души. Но теперь все стало слишком сложно. Они оба влезли туда, где им не место.

— Планы меняются? — тем временем протянул невинным голосом Сноук, и Рей захотелось его придушить. Что же, месть действительно вышла достойная. Молча дать ей покрасоваться, а потом резко сдернуть с пьедестала и швырнуть на самый низ. Браво! Артур быстро уравнивал счет.

— Корректируются, — процедила она и демонстративно спокойно опустилась в свое кресло, закидывая обутые в черные шпильки ноги на стол. Пусть полюбуется.

— Мы будем заниматься кампанией Соло лично? — Роуз, как всегда, уже видела суть, пока остальные медленно пытались осознать происходящее. — Серьезно? Это абсурд! Нам никогда…

Ее прервал новый хлопок брошенной на стол папки. Синей. Восхитительно демократичной. Кажется, по истечении чертовых месяцев она будет ненавидеть этот цвет.

— Здесь вся информация о нем. То, что есть на данный момент. — Рей тревожно качнулась в неудобном кресле. — Ознакомьтесь. Найдете что-то еще — получите купон на бесплатный кофе. Спать нам будет некогда…

— Сколько у нас есть времени? — Финн прикусил губу и уже деловито щелкал клавишами ноутбука, пока через плечо ему заглядывала светловолосая Кайдел. Два информационных маньяка, за чьим авторством наверняка числится большая часть политических статей во всемирной Сети. Уж про Конгресс-то точно.

— Минут десять…

— Это невозможно! — Майкл сердито засопел, но под взглядом Рей послушно достал планшет и пододвинул громоздкую стопку файлов.

— Если тебя что-то не устраивает — выход свободен. Только галстук оставь, потому что даже от него…

— … больше пользы, чем от твоего непрерывного нытья, — закончил со своего конца стола Сноук и громко рассмеялся. — Ты до сих пор моя лучшая ученица, Хакс.

Рей проигнорировала очевидную подколку и продолжила упорно выискивать в стене напротив малейшие изъяны покраски. Безнадежно. Рабочие хорошо потрудились. Тем временем в кипящей от искусственной энергии голове носилась мысль, что шоу еще не закончено. Стервятник до сих пор здесь, а, значит, стоит ждать очередного сюрприза. Но Сноук молчал и что-то черкал на бумажке, пока часы на стене деловито отсчитывали минуты. Наконец Рей хлопнула ладонью по столу.

— Время. Кайдел? Финн?

Парочка вздохнула и покачала головами.

— На самом деле, нам нечего добавить к тому, что и так уже всем известно. Соло действительно скрытен. Правда, его жена даст фору любой голливудской диве. — Кайдел неожиданно совершенно несерьезно хихикнула и зажала рукой рот, чем заслужила недоуменные взгляды. Так что Финну пришлось пояснить:

— Достаточно увидеть, как та одевается. Итак… Алиша Соло!

На этих словах он развернул ноутбук, еле сдерживая хохот. Какое-то время Рей ошарашенно всматривалась в глянцевый экран, ведь там действительно было на что посмотреть, но лучше бы ей этого не видеть.

— Она ограбила ювелирный? — заржал стеснительно молчавший Колин, последний из команды и гений аналитики.

— Скорее, кредитку мужа, — не смог смолчать Майк, пока сам откровенно пялился в не сильно провокационный, но все же внушительный вырез вечернего платья миссис Соло.

Видео с приема во всех красках передавало и грацию, и намеренно счастливую улыбку молодой, действительно красивой женщины. Но все ее обаяние напрочь стиралось вычурным блеском платья и чрезмерным числом украшений. Это был очевидный статусный трофей, за которым могло скрываться нечто большее… а могло и нет. Увы, по лицу всегда спокойного супруга сложно было понять раздражен он или искренне наслаждается кошмарным видом своей одомашненной райской пташки. Господи, какой контраст!

— Выключите, бога ради, — поморщилась Рей и помассировала виски. Пожалуй, даже ей потребуется пара часов, чтобы найти хоть одну причину для этого брака. Впрочем, кто бы говорил, миссис Хакс.

— Диско-шар, — не унимался Колин, разворачивая к себе компьютер Финна и искренне наслаждаясь зрелищем. Но мгновенно сосредоточился, стоило Роуз чуть прищуриться.

— Она мне кого-то напоминает, — пробормотала Тико, и все склонились над экраном.

— Хватит! — раздраженно рявкнула Рей и захлопнула крышку ноутбука, стремясь избавиться от непонятного чувства злости. На кого? Уж не на супругу ли Соло? Низко, Рей Хакс. Недостойно. — Все, что вам нужно знать об этом человеке уместится в пять слов: умен, немногословен, язвителен, пунктуален, до занудства уверен в себе.

— Хорошие качества… — начал было Колин, но Рей перебила.

— Да, которые сплелись в сущий кошмар. Эдакое лего — собери перманентную головную боль для окружающих из самых лучших деталей. Однако плох тот губернатор, который не мечтает стать конгрессменом… например, от родного для него Чикаго, — задумчиво протянула она, а команда приняла охотничью стойку. — Как оказалось, Губернатор Соло грезит о палате представителей.

— Он хочет, чтобы мы гарантировали ему сенаторское кресло в обмен на услугу? — мгновенно сориентировалась Кайдел и хищно улыбнулась, отчего обычно миловидное личико гротескно исказилось до маски из театра Но.

— Его округ в этом году не входил в список перевыборов. — Майк не отвлекался от пролистывания перечень членов нижней палаты Конгресса. — Но… что-то случилось с достопочтенным Джарвисом, грядут перевыборы. Ты знала?

— Что именно? О лежащем в больнице бывшем сенаторе, который внезапно страдает от аллергии на воду, волчанки, лихорадки Эбола, а может, всего сразу? — хмыкнула Рей и машинально растерла вновь сведённую еле заметной судорогой ладонь. — Нет, но подозревала. Грязно играете, Артур, и Соло вам под стать.

— Он не знал о моих методах, — туманно откликнулся Сноук, заканчивая вполне сносный шарж Майка на его же отчете. — Скажу больше, Бенджамин Соло никогда бы не согласился участвовать в этой кампании. И мне стоило больших усилий добиться кое-каких условий для дальнейшего… сотрудничества.

Ах, а вот и последняя деталь. Оставалось надеяться, что от эскапад Артура ни один сенатор не пострадает.

— Что мы можем? — Рей посмотрела на Роуз, которая в ответ молча покачала головой. Ясно, у них нет вообще ничего, кроме мозгов и двух мешков наглости.

— Да все то же, — пробормотал Колин, закинул руки за голову и теперь пытался балансировать стул на двух ножках. — Консалтинг, массовки, написание речей, встречи с избирателями… В общем, стандартный набор, но не думаю, что ему нужно хоть что-то.

— Верно, — снова подал голос Сноук, внося пару дополнительных штрихов в рисунок. — И неверно.

Неожиданно старик встал, подхватил пальто и уверенным шагом подошел к Рей, остановившись рядом. Артур внимательно посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, и сбитая с толку подобной неоднозначностью, она недоуменно вскинула брови, однако, добилась кривой ухмылки и поджатых тонких губ. А в следующее мгновение морщинистая рука аккуратно положила перед ней белую визитную карточку с небрежно начерканным вашингтонским номером. И, господи помоги, она знала этот почерк. Помнила.

— Посади его в Конгресс, Рей. Любой ценой.

Сноук замолчал, сцепив губы в такую линию, что рот превратился в четко обозначенный кожей череп.

— Почему я? — тихо спросила она и знала, что в этот раз получит настоящий ответ.

— Ты стала его условием.

И финальный аккорд фанфарами разнесся в голове ошеломленной Рей Хакс.

***

Вашингтонская подземка была переполнена. Нет, разумеется, она и без того каждый день страдала от наплыва бессчётного числа пассажиров, связывая деловой центр Америки сразу с несколькими пригородами из других штатов. Но локальный Апокалипсис снежного дня внес свою поправку в обычную рутину метрополитена. Поезда курсировали на износ, и грозили мерам безопасности шансом столкновений из-за длины состава да частоты их появлений. Постоянно растущие сугробы полностью парализовали наземную ветку, отчего недовольство пассажиров только увеличивалось. Отряхиваясь и отфыркиваясь, сотни мокрых с ног до головы людей топтали лужи под некогда белыми сводами полутемных залов станций и переходов. Они то тихо переругивались, то весело смеялись, но неизменно мрачнели стоило их беседам коснуться погоды. Либо так казалось одной лишь Рей, которая вот уже в пятый раз брызгала руки антисептиком.

Ее едва не стошнило, пока, рискуя свернуть себе шею на скользких ступенях остановившегося эскалатора, она спускалась к платформе «Капитолий». А вид огромной, разукрашенной ржавыми потеками цементной трубы, что служила входом на станцию, вынудил мгновенно отвести взгляд. Но и здесь не нашлось облегчения, стоило глазам наткнуться на мусор, сваленный кучей около переполненной снегом урны. Из жерла прохода потянуло спертым, пропитанным всеми существующими запахами подземки воздухом, и Рей прикрыла веки. Возможно, стоило рискнуть и поймать такси, возомнить себя первопроходцем и пробраться через гололед да заторы, однако в тот момент путешествие общественным транспортом казалось меньшим из зол. И вот теперь приходилось расплачиваться. Рей давила рвотные позывы и исступлённо оттирала руки от малейшего прикосновения к кому-нибудь или чему-нибудь.

Вцепившись в папки с документами, она шагнула в переполненный вагон и замерла, когда со всех сторон ее обступили человеческие тела. Они чихали и кашляли, говорили и смеялись, и с каждой секундой распространяли по маленькому помещению следы своего биологического присутствия. Боже, эти люди были слишком живыми, отчего Рей невольно задумалась, что стоило выбрать карьеру в патанатомии (ведь эти клиенты уж точно молчали). Но следующая мысль о человеческой крови едва не заставила попрощаться с утренним кофе. Нет, лучше уж так. Редкий, вынужденный контакт и неограниченный доступ к дезинфицирующим салфеткам.

Однако пересадка на красную ветку принесла с собой свежий воздух и поредевшую толпу, так что вплоть до станции Кливленд-Парк желание содрать с себя кожу почти не посещало занятую пролистыванием документов Рей. Мало того, она настолько увлеклась чтением инициатив губернатора Соло, что не заметила отдавленную ногу и разлитое на полу пиво. А выбравшись из темного бетонного туннеля, где квадраты низко нависшего потолка вот-вот грозили схлопнуться над головами пассажиров, она остановилась около выстроенных в ряд автоматов с газетами. Несмотря на прогресс электронных изданий, в тихих и спокойных районах все еще пользовались спросом добротные монетные аппараты. А потому нашарив по карманам достаточное количество мелочи, Рей взяла свежее издание «Politico»** и неспешно, перепрыгивая через растопленные реагентами лужи, направилась в сторону 30-й улицы.

Дом, в котором проживало досточтимое семейство государственного секретаря Грегори Холдо, всегда казался Рей довольно скромным. Возможно, это впечатление усиливалось выглядывающими огромными особняками старинного района, где вечнозеленые лужайки украшали статуи танцующих детей да пара мраморных фонтанов. Однако двухэтажное пристанище не последнего в стране человека привлекало внимание другим. Узкая каменная лестница, что украшали две гипсовые веселящиеся собачки, вела к заметному издалека канареечно-желтому фасаду и аккуратной белой двери под треугольной крышей входа. Сегодня выложенные серой плиткой ступени оказались тщательно очищены, и Рей без особого труда поднялась по ним, походя заметив на припорошенной площадке следы маленьких лап. Улыбнувшись, она нажала кнопку дверного звонка.

Эмилин Холдо не была подругой, но назвать ее просто знакомой Рей не могла также. Пожалуй, их связывало то самое неуловимое женское притяжение, которое возникает в результате осторожной попытки заботы под маской прохладного наставничества. Рей работала с международными клиентами и не раз сталкивалась в жестких перепалках с мистером Холдо, но отчего-то неизбежно получала в конце дебатов добродушное приглашение на чай. Сначала это настораживало. Привыкнув во всем видеть подвох, ей мерещились попытки подловить на конфликте интересов, которые неизменно разбивались о дружелюбие Эмилин, совершенно не раздражающее ворчание обутого в домашние тапочки государственного секретаря и лай двух невероятно пушистых комков. Она не знала, чем заслужила внимание от человека, который стоял четвертым в линии замещения Президента, но была бесконечно благодарна чете Холдо за возможность поговорить без оценочных суждений, политики и глупых сплетен.

— Рей! Не думала, что рискнете заглянуть к нам в такую погоду, — голос миссис Холдо обволакивал тягучими каплями.

Ног коснулись теплые шерстяные тельца Буша-старшего и Буша-младшего (двух маленьких и таких уютных папильонов) и Рей шагнула в холл. В нос мгновенно проник тонкий розовый аромат, пока она привычно вешала пальто и поправляла растрепавшийся в толкотне метро пучок. Взглянула на прямую спину Эмилин, которая даже в домашней обстановке умудрялась выглядеть прекрасно, Рей одернула безликое протокольное платье. Что же, миссис Холдо всегда была настоящая леди, независимо от того разменяла она четвертый или шестой десяток.

Очутившись в просторной светлой гостиной, Рей опустилась на вышитый первыми в мире не пошлыми розочками диван и протянула свежую газету молча кивнувшему в знак приветствия Грегори Холдо. Тот с научным интересом и сдвинув очки на кончик носа взирал, как к лысой голове актера бездарного фильма присосалась огромная минога.

— Ходят слухи, вас нанял старина Сноук, — проскрежетал госсекретарь, с едким хмыканьем отрываясь от довольно мерзкой картинки, чтобы пухлыми пальцами развернуть пахнущее типографской краской издание. — Внутренняя политика не моя юрисдикция, но будет обидно, если вы покинете наше поле международного сквоша.

— Только до ноября, — улыбнулась Рей, опасаясь смотреть на экран, где опять кого-то ели.

Иногда господин Секретарь умудрялся доводить жену до благородного негодования, когда просматривал очередной шедевр дешевой хоррор-индустрии. Вот как сейчас, например.

— Грегори? — раздался слегка (и только слегка) удивленный голос несшей поднос с чаем миссис Холдо. — Позволь узнать, что ты смотришь?

Буш-младший ожидаемо поддакнул негромким лаем, старший же явно хотел перекусить одной из отвратительнейших телевизионных тварей.

— О, это _«Атака миног-убийц»_ , — немедленно откликнулся супруг, выныривая из политических сводок. — Поверь мне, Эми, ничего более прекрасного наше человечество уже никогда не снимет. Это шедевр. Квинтэссенция царящего в головах мусора.

— Я вижу, — пробормотала Холдо, а Рей неожиданно и совсем не по протоколу громко фыркнула.

— Серьезно, — не унимался четвертый человек в стране, который за вынужденные дни бездействия наверняка успел пересмотреть не один подобный фильм. — Я не понимаю, как может существовать депрессия в мире, где снято нечто подобное. Каждая реплика — измятый до прозрачности штамп, каждый кадр — чудовищная, наигранная безвкусица.

— И потому ты тратишь время на подобный кошмар?

— Дорогая, я слишком высоко забрался по пирамиде Маслоу, чтобы не мечтать хотя бы иногда оттуда упасть, — мистер Холдо хмыкнул и встал, одергивая полы своего вязаного домашнего кардигана. — Полагаю, мое дальнейшее присутствие может сойти за политический шпионаж. Рей, был рад вас повидать. Эмилин, буду у себя, кричать на бездельников из Государственного департамента.

Он кивнул и, подхватив недочитанную газету, направился в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. Раздавшееся цоканье оповестило, что собаки последовали за хозяином. Каким бы нелепым и даже смешным ни казался секретарь Холдо в домашней обстановке, Рей не обманывалась. Министр иностранных дел мог быть настолько же стремительным, пожалуй, даже бескомпромиссным в принятии важнейших решений, и считался действительно талантливым дипломатом. Общаться с ним всегда было для нее особым, тонким удовольствием.

— Итак, что вас привело сегодня к нам? — тихо проговорила Эмилин, поправила идеально уложенные седые локоны и пододвинула к Рей наполненную до краев чашку с чаем.

— Мне нужен совет. — Она не заметила предложенного напитка. Однако Холдо промолчала в ожидании продолжения, и тогда Рей заговорила. — Сложилась непростая ситуация. Вы наверняка знаете, что Сноук нанял меня как частное лицо, чтобы я представляла… ряд его интересов. И если мне сначала казалось, что дело ограничится исключительно лоббированием необходимого закона, то теперь игра пошла совершенно по другим правилам.

— Болезнь Джарвиса - его рук дело?

Эмилин могла ни разу не ступать ногой на мозаичный пол Конгресса, но жена политика тоже политик. Хитрая и ловкая, она быстро складывала в уме последние новости. Рей тонко улыбнулась. Как приятно, когда не нужно ничего объяснять.

— Пользуясь правом, данным мне пятой поправкой к Конституции США, я откажусь от комментариев.

— Не сомневалась. — В ответ последовала такая же мимолетная ухмылка. — Грязно, но в стиле Сноука. Надеюсь, Рей, он гарантировал вам неприкосновенность, если вскроются все его махинации.

— Безусловно.

— Тогда, что вас смущает?

— Мой муж, — коротко произнесла Рей, поджимая губы.

— Ах.

Повисла тишина. Так случилось, что Эмилин Холдо оказалась в курсе всей той невыносимой ситуации, в которую Рей себя загнала. Она не хотела, не собиралась делиться раздиравшими ее противоречиями, пока в один прекрасный момент их не стало слишком много. Переживая не лучшие дни после первого, неожиданно болезненного физически и душевно аборта, ей требовалось выговориться хоть кому-то. Статуе ли, живому человеку — без разницы. Потерянная и испуганная, Рей пыталась разобраться в себе, скрепить воедино разлетающиеся ошметки личности и научиться жить с принятым решением. Хотелось знать, что она поступила верно. Что несмотря на внезапно проснувшуюся совесть и осознание собственноручно совершенного убийства, еще не настолько плоха. И таким слушателем неожиданно стала жена тогда еще сенатора Холдо. Они виделись лишь пару раз на официальных приемах, но так случилось. Сошлись ли звезды, или во всем виноваты кинувшиеся под ноги Буш-старший и Буш-младший, пока в перерывах между заседаниями Рей бездумно топтала гравий Национальной аллеи. Какая, в сущности, разница? Эмилин выслушала и просто приняла молодую Рей такой — со всеми страхами, ядом и наивными, неправильными попытками спасти семью. И потому не было в том ничего удивительного, что оказавшись почти в безвыходной ситуации, она пришла в этот дом.

— Армитажа переводят во Флориду. Он настаивает, чтобы я летела с ним.

— Законное желание, — откликнулась Холдо. — Но вы, конечно же, не хотите этого.

— Нет, — фыркнула она и бросила взгляд на экран телевизора, где никак не унимались голодные миноги. — Вместо этого я отправляюсь в Иллинойс.

Тонкие светлые брови Эмилин удивленно взлетели вверх.

— Это немного в другой стороне, дорогая. И от Вашингтона, и от Флориды.

— Зато чертовски близко к некоему Бенджамину Соло, чьи связи очень нужны Сноуку в Палате представителей.

— Не думаю, что Армитаж будет рад, — покачала головой Холдо.

— Он еще не знает, и после нашей ссоры даже не представляю как об этом рассказать, — вздохнула Рей и нервно стиснула ледяные пальцы.

— Похоже, вы вышли на новый уровень конфликта.

— Он хочет детей, миссис Холдо, — Рей прикрыла глаза. — Отчаянно. Подозревает меня во всех смертных грехах, и я даже не могу оправдаться. Потому что действительно виновата! Смешно сказать, но имея наглость говорить в лицо любому из чиновников все, что я о нем думаю, мне так сложно объясниться с мужем. Как дать ему понять простую вещь — я происхожу из тех женщин, кто скорее заведет пять огромных мастиффов, чем одного ребенка!

— Вы все еще думаете, что дело в этом?

— Если не в трусости, то в чем… — начала было Рей, но оборвала себя, когда услышала недовольное цоканье Холдо.

— Лишь в том, что вам, похоже, не нравятся щенки от этого заводчика, — спокойно проговорила Эмилин и сделала маленький глоток, бросая на застывшую гостью невинный взгляд.

— Что? — И от того, каким тоном это было сказано, глубина льда на Потомаке достигла рекордных значений.

— Вы не хотите детей от своего мужа, а не детей в принципе.

— Ошибаетесь. Мой психолог говорит… Почему… Черт, но… Ладно, что натолкнуло вас на эту мысль? — Думать о таком предположении было опасно, а уж слышать из чужих уст подавно. Но Холдо не знала пощады и припечатала всего одной фразой, сказанной с нежной, искренней улыбкой.

— Ваша ярая убежденность.

— Но это не так! Вы же знаете нашу историю и временные трудности. Мы вместе почти с рождения…

— Вам был нужен совет, Рей, и я дам его. Вы оба сделали слишком много. Да, всегда есть шанс что-то спасти. Однако только в том случае, если вы действительно этого хотите, а не гонитесь за несуществующей реальностью. Увы, но все, что я вижу — двух отчаянно запутавшихся детей, которые слишком внезапно повзрослели внутри сколоченной для них мнимо просторной клетки.

— Это не клетка.

— А что, если не она? Вы бьетесь в ней, Рей. Стараетесь придумать мир вместо того, чтобы увидеть прутья.

Рей прикрыла глаза в попытке побороть внезапно накатившую слабость. Заканчивалось ли действие фармацевтического моторчика, а может, она действительно устала от переживаний последних дней, но сейчас хотелось остановить безумное вращение планеты и отдышаться. Склеить воедино несущиеся разрозненные мысли и, наконец, понять собственную прожитую жизнь. Но времени, как всегда, не было.

— Так, что там насчет… Соло? Я правильно услышала? — Холдо перевела разговор в безопасное русло, тактично дав возможность уйти от неприятной темы. Если Рей, конечно, этого хотела. Сказано было достаточно. В этот раз они впервые перешли тонкую границу невмешательства. Но оценка вынесена, суждения сказаны. Теперь только Рей могла решить, что же делать дальше. А потому в руки Эмилин молча легла тяжелая папка, которую та немедленно открыла. Короткий взгляд на досье вызвал негромкое хмыканье. — Весьма нетривиальная личность, насколько я знаю. Вы уже знакомы?

Пролистнув один документ за другим, Холдо остановилась на снимке Соло с супругой и отчего-то неожиданно долго его разглядывала.

— Шесть лет назад я вела предвыборную кампанию одного из кандидатов на пост губернатора штата. Парнишка из ниоткуда решил попытать себя в великом деле политики, — Рей зло хохотнула. — И я была близка, очень близка. Черт, наверно, десять лет жизни оставила в проклятом Иллинойсе, подобравшись так плотно к губернаторскому креслу. Но победил Соло.

— И могу понять почему, — протянула Эмилин, все еще не отрывая взгляда от фотографии. — Тебе не кажется… Хм-м-м. Я встречалась несколько раз с Бе…

Однако Рей не слушала. Полностью погрузившись в воспоминания, она смотрела в холодный камин и была слишком далеко в пространстве-времени от ярко-желтого дома.

— Не скажу, что это самые приятные воспоминания для моей гордости, однако, опыт того стоил.

— Зачем он Сноуку?

— Влияние демократов велико. Артур хочет получить личного ферзя.

— Забавно, но при чем здесь вы?

— У Соло появилось условие. Наша золотая овечка захотела, чтобы я взялась за его кампанию в обмен на нужную нам услугу, — Рей поднялась и принялась нервно вышагивать по гостиной, пока Холдо все смотрела на снимок. Не иначе как расшифровывала «Криптос»*** из Лэнгли в цветном, немного крапчатом изображении губернатора штата Иллинойс. Впрочем, возможно, Эмилин считала драгоценности его супруги. Рей сбилась на десятом. — Господи, почему он вообще обо мне вспомнил?

— Нет, она определенно похожа на вас, — внезапный комментарий Холдо выбил из колеи и заставил споткнуться о тяжелый бежевый ковер с длинным ворсом.

— Кто? — Вопрос прозвучал глупо для обеих.

— Жена Соло! — Эмилин развернула фотографию, чтобы в очередной раз продемонстрировать увешанную драгоценностями красивую женщину. Рей присмотрелась и нахмурилась. Возможно, у них все же было что-то общее: рост, форма лица или разрез глаз. Может, даже цвет волос, не перебирай миссис Хакс все допустимые протоколом оттенки в попытке подменить изменения внутренние метаморфозами внешними. Но сейчас Рей не видела ни одного сходства.

— Надеюсь, я одеваюсь скромнее.

— Безусловно, моя дорогая. И все же… Не думаю, что у Сноука получится манипулировать Соло. Артур может бесконечно исходить на хитроумные планы, но этот парень слишком упрям.

— Вы даже не представляете насколько… — пробормотала Рей, не замечая прозвучавшей в голосе Эмилин уверенности в собственных словах. Будто та удивительно хорошо знала, о ком говорит.

Уже стоя в прихожей и натягивая пахнущее влажной шерстью пальто, Рей внезапно замерла. Она по смотрела на вновь поваливший снег сквозь решетку стекла, что украшала входную дверь и тихо произнесла:

— Армитаж не даст развода. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не докопается до сути… Он ясно дал это понять.

Ответ Холдо прозвучал буднично и так уверенно, что Рей оглянулась.

— Всем известно умение лоббистов убеждать. Особенно ваше. — Теплая улыбка озарила удивительно молодое лицо Эмилин. — В любом случае наш дом всегда будет вам рад.

Под звонкий лай спустившихся проводить внезапную гостью папильонов, Рей легко сбежала по ступеням. Выудив из папки затерявшуюся среди бумаг простую визитную карточку, она на ходу достала телефон и быстро набрала номер. Лишь пара гудков успела всколыхнуть холодный воздух Вашингтона, как почти неискаженный помехами связи раздался удивительно не забытый за все эти годы голос.

— Итак, ваше решение? — не утруждая себя приветствием, протянул Соло, словно ждал этого звонка. Впрочем, так оно и было.

— Вы не оставили мне выбора.

Слова вырвались легким облачком пара и немедленно смешались с падающим снегом.

— Не думаю, — на том конце послышался тихий смешок с явным намеком, что Рей всегда вольна покончить со своей карьерой. Ах, Армитаж был бы только счастлив.

— Я согласна, — процедила она, дерганно улыбнувшись. — Но с одним условием.

— Каким?

— Вы не станете мне мешать. Я буду делать это так, как считаю нужным. Никаких возражений, споров или вопросов этичности.

Соло молчал долго и, видимо, в срочном порядке просчитывал целый ворох проблем, что проникал в его жизнь вместе с главной стервой Конгресса. Так это было, или поганец просто решил потрепать ей нервы, Рей не знала. Но его ответ оказался ожидаемо краток.

— Договорились.

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_21 и 20 дни до выборов_ **

_— Привет, мартышка…_

_Наверно, во всей вселенной не нашлось бы более нелепого, но в то же время самого подходящего для неё прозвища. Сказанное тихо или ласково, раздраженно или со смехом, оно неизменно заставляло что-то сжиматься в самом сокровенном месте сердца Рей. Там, где начинались первые стежки, что сшили вместе их жизни. Не важно сколько рвалось полотно по бокам от аккуратной линии шва, умелые руки Бена без устали латали временами истончавшуюся ткань. И ни разу он не позволил нити спутаться или оборваться. Даже сейчас._

_— Бен… — Определенно, ей не следовало плакать. Уж точно не в динамик личного телефона, который прослушивала целая бригада секретных и не очень агентов._

_— Древнеримские трагедии? — голос мягко усмехнулся, чуть теряясь в шуме помех. А Рей не выдержала и негромко рассмеялась, стирая с лица без конца катящиеся слезы. Все дело в усталости._

_— Что-то вроде, — пробормотала она наконец, а потом перекатилась на спину и почувствовала, как расслабляются сведённые напряжением мышцы. — Осталось упасть ниц и возложить колосья пшеницы перед чьим-нибудь бюстом из главного холла, а потом умолять великих богов смилостивиться._

_— Дурная идея, — фыркнул Бен, и послышался шорох задетого тканью микрофона. — Почему ты их так и не убрала?_

_— Пусть стоят. Наличие или отсутствие кусков мрамора никак не влияет на мое настроение или настроение общественности._

_— Ты смотрела._

_Он не спрашивал. Разумеется, Бен прекрасно знал, что она не пропускала ни одного выступления с его участием. Лично или подобно сегодняшнему вечеру, но Рей присутствовала всегда. Как можно иначе? В ней было слишком много привычки работать и слишком много любви к собственному мужу. На самом деле, их диалоги с самого начала не требовали прямой конкретики и переплетались обоюдным пониманием друг друга даже тогда, когда Рей упорно этому сопротивлялась. Вот, например, сейчас прозвучало приглашение поговорить. Осторожное, ненавязчивое желание выслушать ее точку зрения, если она, конечно же, хотела._

_— Я не ожидала… а ты молодец. — Рей прикрыла глаза и сжала холодными пальцами переносицу. — Но Сандерс не имел никакого права обнародовать эту информацию. Он повел себя незаконно и неэтично. Откуда вообще узнал? Мы не бываем с Эми на публике, не ходим по театрам или музеям, где ее поведение может быть истолковано превратно и привлечь излишнее внимание. Я понимаю, нам следовало думать лучше… Мне следовало думать лучше. Возможно, озвучить несколько аккуратных комментариев, поговорить с кем-нибудь из газетчиков. Может, действительно подадим на него в суд? В конце концов нельзя оставить это так. Народ подумает, что мы стесняемся собственной…_

_— Стоп. — Очередное шелестение взорвало динамик высокими частотами. Похоже, Бен только что избавился от галстука. — Мартышка опять суетится._

_В ответ Рей лишь длинно вздохнула, не имея ни сил, ни желания оправдываться, потому что Бен, как всегда, прав._

_— А еще ты не споришь. Значит, обеспокоена._

_И опять никаких вопросов. Короткие, немного рубленые фразы остужали лихорадочно бьющийся мыслями мозг, словно муж чувствовал, что именно эта ритмичная расстановка и размеренная интонация сможет вернуть иллюзию спокойной земли под ногами Рей. Хотя, почему «словно»? Бен действительно знал о своей жене все. Абсолютно. Каждую крошечную тайну, секрет и замолчанные годами ошибки. А вот она, кажется, где-то просчиталась или недоглядела, но страшнее всего, если недолюбила… За сумасшедшей кампанией и заботой об Эми упустила самое важное — Бена._

_— Я в полной растерянности, — призналась она после недолгого молчания. — У меня нет ни одной стоящей идеи, что делать и как теперь быть._

_— Ну надо же… — Легкий смешок, и Рей услышала тихий скрип прогнувшегося под телом мужа матраса. Бен всегда был слишком большим даже для президентских номеров, где на кровать наверняка можно посадить целый вертолет. Длинные руки, длинные ноги. Его замечали с любого расстояния и в любой толпе, над которой он возвышался с наглостью Эйфелевой башни. Кто-то считал ту уродливой, другие красавицей, но какое дело овеществленному инженерному гению до мнения простой толпы? Пришло время, и она такой же символ Парижа, как Бен — Сената. — Если у тебя нет пяти рабочих планов и как минимум трех запасных, дело и правда дрянь._

_Муж снова хохотнул, а Рей зажмурилась, лелея в себе отзвук этого смеха. Очень хотелось верить, что Бен сейчас один. Ведь не станет же он обсуждать почти государственные дела в присутствии кого-то третьего?_

_— Что показали итоги дебатов? — быстро спросила она, стараясь отвлечься от неправильных мыслей. Неуместных и ненужных._

_— Мы в хорошем плюсе, и…_

_— На сколько? — перебила Рей. — Мне все же надо было приехать, последнее время я и так редко исполняю свои обязанности._

_— На много. Рей, пожалуйста, перестань._

_— О чем ты? — она сделала вид, что не поняла._

_— Перестань паниковать. Мы поступили так, как считали должным…_

_— Ты поступил, — не преминула напомнить Рей, хотя отчаянно пыталась сдержать в себе рвущийся наружу страх. Жить без искусственной храбрости было очень тревожно, но она старалась._

_— Я поступил, — тем временем спокойно согласился Бен и разом забрал на себя ответственность весом, наверно, с целый Капитолий. И Рей, конечно, стоило бы сказать, как она ему благодарна, но слова привычно застряли на подступах к гортани и не желали расставаться с испуганным сердцем. Она вздохнула и вслушалась в голос мужа. — В любом случае остается только ждать. У нас нет шансов что-то изменить или переиграть, нет возможности даже заткнуть рот всем ублюдкам, кто желает влезть в нашу с тобой жизнь. Случилось то, что случилось, и рано или поздно это все равно бы произошло. Все будет хорошо, мартышка. Пожалуйста, не сомневайся. Да, не нам судить, как жизнь распорядится игральными костями, но мы можем использовать ее комбинации для нашего выигрыша._

_— Миссис Холдо сегодня сказала то же самое. Забавно._

_— Я рад, что она пришла поддержать тебя._

_— Думаю, дело в слишком понравившемся ей вице-президенте, — усмехнулась Рей. Однако улыбка стала болезненной, когда мгновенно раздалось категоричное:_

_— Нет._

_Они замолчали, выслушивая едва заметное в тихом электронном шелесте дыхание друг друга. Вдох — выдох. Одно на троих, потому что своей комнате точно так же сопела сейчас Эми. А Рей все бездумно водила рукой по пустой половине кровати и пересчитывала вышитые маргаритки. Дурацкий узор._

_— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Вечерок выдался тот еще, — наконец проговорила она, снова задавив в себе неуместные слезы. Право слово, сколько можно лить бестолковую воду? Они давно привыкли засыпать в одиночестве. Работа Бена предусматривала тысячи перелетов в год, сотни бессонных ночей, но еще никогда не было настолько плохо._

_— Как Эми? — тихо спросил он в ответ, а Рей задохнулась от зазвучавшей в коротком вопросе непередаваемой мягкости._

_«Почему, Бен? Что произошло?»_

_— Хорошо. Удивительно хорошо. — Собраться и говорить непринужденно оказалось чертовски сложно. — Сегодня услышала голос Дэмерона и прибежала через три комнаты выпросить у него леденцы. Призналась, что это ты выдал моему секретарю её сладкую слабость. Что скажешь?_

_— М-м-м, я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь правом, данным мне пятой поправкой к Конституции, и откажусь от любых комментариев._

_— Хитрец!_

_— Все в рамках закона, — хмыкнул Бен, и на том конце опять что-то зашуршало. — Сегодня не день Дэмерона. Что-то интересное?_

_Обыденный вопрос слишком тяжело упал и рассыпался эхом междугороднего звонка. А может, он просто бесконечно отражался от черепной коробки Рей и не думал затихать, впиваясь в уши. «Что-то интересное?» О да… Закусив до боли губу, она уставилась в темный потолок с двумя желтеющими на нем пятнами света._

_— Рей? — донесся чуть удивленный голос._

_— Да? — спохватилась она, в который раз зажмуриваясь и будто боясь встретиться со своими решениями. — Извини, связь пропадала. Что ты говорил?_

_— Спросил, принес ли Дэмерон в своем клювике интересные новости._

_— Нет. Напоминал про дебаты и спрашивал пять или шесть ведер попкорна брать, — соврала она._

_Ложь легла на язык криво и колко, отчего Рей испытала острое желание сплюнуть слова прочь. А ведь когда-то вся ее жизнь строилась исключительно на вранье. Быстро же она об этом позабыла._

_— Боюсь представить, что стало с нашей гостиной после твоих парней, — хмыкнул Бен, не заметив чуть более длинной, чем обычно, паузы между предложениями._

_— При первой Леди они вели себя прилично и разлили только две банки пива, но я не могу их винить. Повод был существенный._

_— Отлично, мы наконец-то избавимся от ужасного ковра, — сдавленный зевок исказил последнее слово._

_— Иди спать, — пробормотала она и снова повернулась набок, поджимая ноги к груди._

_— Надо еще немного поработать… Рей… — Бен прервался, послышался стук отложенного телефона, шуршание и глухой щелчок зажигалки. А она почти наяву увидела, как в темных глазах мужа отразился красный огонек сигареты. — Что бы ни случилось в будущем или что бы ни произошло в прошлом, вы с Эми в безопасности._

_— Бен…_

_— Ты услышала меня?_

_— Да._

_— Отдыхай, мартышка._

_Звонок прервался, и стало тихо. «В безопасности…»_

_Утро следующего дня принесло с собой нависшие над городом мелкой хмарью тяжелые тучи, что с упорством забияки терроризировали купол Конгресса. Они наматывались на бронзовую Статую Свободы, точно сладкая вата на пластиковую палочку, но влекли к себе не толпу радостных детей, а угрюмых работников государства. Одинаковыми солдатиками из набора они вышагивали по влажной плитке площади, поправляли на ходу весь спектр отвратительных галстуков и бездушно втаптывали лакированными ботинками хрупкие желтые листья._

_Рей чуть повернулась и задумчиво вгляделась в скрытый облаками шпиль монумента Вашингтона, машинально принимая из рук дочери очередной засохший лист. Обязательно желтый. Обязательно с чуть порванным левым боком. В этот час Национальная аллея была ожидаемо пуста, так что никто не мешал Эмилин едва ли не ползать в своей канареечного цвета куртке и выискивать у корней деревьев среди редких, оставшихся после уборки листьев те самые. Нужные. Почти картинно одинаковые и неотличимые друг от друга для любого, кроме придирчиво разглядывающей очередную добычу девочки. За спиной послышался легкий гул, и Рей очнулась, чтобы положить найденное Эми сокровище к таким же волшебным чудесам. Через дорогу от расположившейся в парке семьи начинал рабочий день жутковатый музей воздухоплавания и астронавтики — махина чередующихся между собой серокаменных и черно-стеклянных коробок. Окон там не было, лишь единая прорезь вверху под самой крышей. А перед центральным входом льдистой глыбой в сумраке улицы возвышался огромный зеркальный столб. В солнечную погоду он отбрасывал миллионы мелких ярких бликов, но сегодня будто решил слиться с нависшим в городе туманом._

_Сидеть на сетчатой металлической скамейке оказалось неудобно, но место встречи выбирал другой человек. Рей теперь вообще не дано право что-то решать. А потому приходилось мириться с влажной сыростью утреннего воздуха и запахами подгоревшего масла из находившейся рядом закусочной. Конечно, она понимала, что приходить сюда с Эми было верхом глупости и безответственности, однако, иначе ускользнуть из наполненного чужими людьми дома оказалось невозможно. Предвыборная гонка достигла шаткого максимума, и потому историческая резиденция вице-президентов отныне напоминала огромную кишащую ядовитыми червями кость. Ее выбеленные формы обманчиво сулили чистоту, когда внутри… гниль и бог его знает, сколько паразитов. За Рей немедленно попытались проследить, но истерика дочери при виде охраны длилась кошмарные полтора часа и прекратилась лишь с приходом улыбающегося Дэмерона. Несмотря на сдержанную радость, невзирая на потаенную от чужих жадных глаз веру, с Эми по-прежнему было сложно. И все же, именно сегодня, с чувством сумасшедшего стыда Рей была этому рада. Она смогла сбежать из собственного дома…_

_А сейчас, наплевав на невысохшие капли дождя, за соседним столом расположился По и что-то сосредоточенно набирал в ноутбуке._

_— И ты хочешь сказать, камеры не видели, как конверт с фотографиями оказался у тебя на столе, — Рей продолжила прерванный появлением дочери разговор._

_— Ни одной зацепки, — Дэмерон с силой ударил по клавише и в сотый раз запустил видео из приемной. — Вот его нет. А вот он лежит прямо поверх всех бумаг._

_— Ну не с воздуха же свалился! — фыркнула Рей. — Или ты подозреваешь, что у нас по вентиляционным трубам ползает очередной Итон Хант? Да что уж! Лично сам Том Круз!_

_Дэмерон поднял на неё обиженный взгляд покрасневших глаз. Он не спал сегодня. Этой ночью никто в штабе даже не подумал сомкнуть глаз. Десять человек молча следили за колеблющейся планкой рейтингов и суммой пожертвований, пока Рей выдергивала из своих теплых постелей лояльных журналистов да политологов. К утру результаты внушали скромный (по мнению миссис Соло) оптимизм, но ситуация по-прежнему оставалась напряженной. Еще не прочитаны первые газетные статьи, не прослушаны аналитические программы и сводки новостей. Так что Рей почувствовала укол совести и опустила глаза, поправляя идеально ровную линию абсолютно одинаковых листьев. По не виноват. Здесь вообще нет виновных кроме нее._

_— Я не знаю, как это произошло, — наконец произнес Дэмерон._

_Он потер ладонями когда-то истерзанное кислотой лицо и снова уставился в экран, а потом неожиданно застонал. Рей подняла голову и вопросительно посмотрела на своего секретаря._

_— Они вырезали кусок, — пробормотал По и ткнул в уголок, где бежал электронный секундомер. — Стерли или временно остановили запись, не знаю._

_— Восхитительно, — фыркнула она. — Мы действительно в шпионском боевике._

_— Можно уволить штат охраны или провести проверку… Выяснить связи и последние контакты, — тараторил Дэмерон, но резко замолчал, стоило ему увидеть снисходительную улыбку Рей._

_— А смысл? — с грустным смешком откликнулась она. — Уберем одних и придут другие._

_— Но…_

_— Мы под прицелом, По. А потому нам ни на минуту нельзя забывать, что на три ближайшие недели мы немые рыбешки в их аквариуме, — спокойно проговорила Рей и повернулась, глядя на дочь._

_Со стороны картинка наверняка казалась идиллической — играющий ребенок с охапкой пожелтевшей листвы. Но стоило чуток присмотреться, и вот взгляд цеплялся за слишком упорядоченную последовательность, видел навязчивую зацикленность действий, и даже маршрут, по которому то и дело немного одеревенело шлепали резиновые сапожки, будил легкое чувство неправильности своей идеальной повторяемостью._

_— Эми, может, перекусим? — мягко спросила Рей и осторожно дотронулась до детской руки. Глаза Бена на мгновение встретились с ее и тут же рассеянно скользнули по гравийным дорожкам аллеи, чтобы немигающе уставиться в сторону. Подождав немного и не получив ответа, Рей вздохнула и спокойно повторила, чуть изменив вопрос. — Эмилин, ты хочешь есть?_

_— Я хочу леденец, — наконец ответила дочь, чем вызвала у Дэмерона тихое хмыканье._

_— Фруктовый салат и йогурт? — По забавно пошевелил бровями, отчего Эми заливисто, но слишком громко рассмеялась. Чрезмерная, неестественная эмоциональность все еще оставалась проблемой. Получив в ответ отчетливый кивок, он улыбнулся: — Пойдем со мной._

_Дэмерон протянул руку, в которую немедленно вцепилась маленькая ладошка, и парочка направилась в сторону киоска с едой. Работая с Рей уже третий год, По прекрасно знал о важности расписания в распорядке дня одной маленькой неуклюжей девочки и стал четвертым, с кем пошла на контакт Эми. Этим она удивила не только психологов, но и собственных родителей. Однако Дэмерон умел быть по-детски непосредственным. Он подкупал беспощадной открытостью и поистине адамантовым терпением даже таких замкнутых бук, какой обычно была дочь. И ни Рей, ни Бен не думали проявлять какой-либо ревности, с радостью встречая такие попытки социального взаимодействия. Вот и сейчас. Резко, немного визгливо хохоча, Эми неуклюже пробовала подпрыгивать на одной ноге, пока чуть прихрамывающий секретарь, а по совместительству неплохая нянька, терпеливо вел неожиданно развеселившегося ребенка. Дочь все еще боялась толпы и громких звуков, иногда непредсказуемо реагировала на совершенно обычные вещи вроде засигналившей машины или слишком звонкого колокольчика в лифте. Испытывала проблемы с координацией и пониманием двусмысленных фраз. А еще боялась бумаги. До визга и неконтролируемых истерик отказывалась даже дотронуться до белых, желтых, матовых или глянцевых листков. Чтение обычных книг перед сном оказывалось пыткой, и Рей с неестественным для простых людей упорством искала миллионы способов жить как-то иначе._

_Она отвернулась, проверяя который час на лежащем перед ней телефоне, и подняла воротник пальто. Они пришли рано, и от долгого сидения стало зябко. Но в следующее мгновение Рей окончательно окоченела, когда услышала за спиной голос._

_— Рад, что вы все же согласились встретиться, миссис Соло._

_Пересилить себя и спокойно посмотреть через плечо оказалось невероятно трудно._

_— Музей воздухоплавания… Мне следовало догадаться, что это ты, Арми, — спокойно произнесла она и встретилась взглядом с застывшими глазами бывшего мужа. Что же, вечные льды и то казались гостеприимнее._

* * *

*Американская энергетическая компания, чья штаб-квартира расположена в Чикаго, штат Иллинойс. Большинство ее атомных станций находятся именно в этом штате.

**Американская медиа-организация в области политической журналистики. Охватывает темы политики и управления в Соединенных Штатах Америки и на международном уровне, включая Вашингтон, конгресс США, лоббирование, СМИ и президентскую ветвь.

***Недалеко от штаба ЦРУ в Лэнгли, Вирджиния, есть статуя, на поверхности которой зашифровано послание. Пока расшифровано три из четырех частей.


	5. Chapter 5

[](https://sun9-46.userapi.com/65bVWZJwcKnukRdoDMGklMfKGu1eHdol3KfFwA/0ACHa1NBtFs.jpg)[](https://sun9-36.userapi.com/c857524/v857524988/191a23/qxvwRQnr4aA.jpg) [](https://sun9-30.userapi.com/c857036/v857036263/9d6c8/PmeRFn1xHKs.jpg)

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_20 дней до выборов_ **

_По листьям зашуршал мелкий зыбкий дождь, и Рей подняла голову, пытаясь определить не пора ли открывать зонт. Но капающая с неба влага оказалась столь же несостоятельна, как последние внутрипартийные дебаты республиканцев — слабая аргументация при отсутствии влиятельной поддержки сверху. Тучи расхлябанно ползли в сторону Чесапикского залива или куда-то туда, сталкивались друг с другом и путались в направлениях, словно шары в пьяном «Пуле»._

_— Вижу, ты больше не летаешь, — хмыкнула Рей и повернулась обратно к стоявшему позади нее мужчине._

_— Иронично, но ты обломала мне крылья, и за это стоит поблагодарить Соло, — холодно произнес Армитаж, обошел металлический стол, а потом, чуть помедлив, уселся напротив._

_Она смотрела на него склонив голову, но не испытывала даже капли стыда от чувства любопытства с легким налетом дотошности. Хакс остался все таким же худым, но бледнее обычного, с синей вязью вен на висках и мутно-рыжими волосами, которые заметно высветлила седина. Что бы ни случилось с Арми, где бы он ни был все прошедшие годы, вряд ли это оказалось просто. И без того чуть жесткие черты его лица окончательно заострились и впалыми щеками напоминали высохшие речные русла. Тонкий рот почти исчез, оставив после себя две яркие носогубные складки и черную, изогнутую линию провала. Когда-то муж казался воплощенным образом Капитана Америки. Эдакий несущий свободу и справедливость символ, уверенный, сильный мужчина, а сейчас… Сейчас он напоминал занявшего боевую стойку тайпана — пугливого, но смертельно ядовитого._

_— Разумеется… И кто же ты теперь? — Тонкая темная бровь саркастично взлетела вверх. — Великий шпион? Агент национальной безопасности? За нами следят десять людей в черном? Клянусь, я не вступала в контакт с внеземной цивилизацией._

_— Управление по борьбе с наркотиками, — последовал короткий ответ, и губы Армитажа скривились на искренний, громкий смех Рей._

_— А вот это действительно иронично! Не знала, что туда берут людей с судимостью, — проговорила она и едва заметно дрогнувшей рукой заправила за уши короткие каштановые волосы. Те уже давно не знали ни одного политкорректного оттенка, кроме заложенного природой. Тем временем Хакс хотел, видимо, сказать что-то еще, но их прервали._

_Детский восторженный писк пролетел над Национальной аллеей и распугал сонных голубей. По гравийной дорожке, со стороны непримечательной, на первый взгляд, закусочной, к ним приближался Дэмерон с сидящей на плечах Эми. Дочь что-то весело и невпопад напевала, пока из стороны в сторону размахивала круглым огромным леденцом. И Рей всерьез забеспокоилась, что тот вскоре окажется намертво запутанным в густых волосах секретаря. Однако его такие потенциальные неудобства не волновали вовсе, потому что По весело подначивал Эмилин, слегка подбрасывая ту в такт фальшивой мелодии из очередного мультика._

_— Похожа на тебя, — тихо проговорил Армитаж, пристально наблюдая за шагающей в их сторону парочкой, и Рей удивленно воззрилась на бывшего мужа. Видит бог, найти в Эми хотя бы одну из черт матери не смог даже Бен. Ну, а Хакс кивнул остановившемуся при виде него Дэмерону и задумчиво добавил: — Впрочем, от Соло тоже досталось многое. Особенно, если верить вчерашним дебатам._

_— Не уподобляйся бездарностям, Арми, — отрезала Рей и махнула рукой дочери, кивком показывая По, чтобы они уходили. Куда угодно. Желательно, на другой конец света, где ее собственное прошлое их не догонит. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, дело не в нем._

_— Что с ней?_

_— Если верить последнему тесту Фазмы, то Аспергер, — вздохнула она и пояснила, заметив непонимающий взгляд бывшего мужа. — Расстройство аутистического спектра. Эми нормальный, обычный ребенок, только… с особенностями. Легко может запомнить с первого раза всю «Речь о мире» за авторством Кеннеди, выучила наизусть отцовские анатомические атласы, но до паники боится большого скопления людей и… не идет на контакт._

_— Я сожалею._

_— Не думаю, — покачала головой Рей._

_— Возможно._

_Они замолчали. Армитаж смотрел на Эми, что-то чрезмерно увлеченно доказывающую Дэмерону, и его взгляд становился тяжелее с каждой секундой. Рей видела это, чувствовала вес давившего им обоим на плечи прошлого. Здесь могли бегать и его дети. Двое. Что бы ни произошло между ними шесть лет назад, как бы ни сложились отношения, но он имел право оставить после себя хоть что-то. Какую-то частицу того, что представлял собой Армитаж Хакс. Рей знала, как отчаянно и остро он этого хотел, но в то время его жена оказалась слишком запутавшейся в собственном эгоизме. К лучшему или худшему — плевать. Ее поступкам не было оправданий ни тогда, ни теперь._

_— Что вам нужно? — быстро проговорила она, заканчивая с бессмысленными воспоминаниями. Поздно сожалеть об этом._

_— Одна услуга._

_— Я больше не занимаюсь лоббированием. Дэмерон сказал…_

_— Дэмерон понял так, как хватило его честности. — Хакс отряхнул падающие на ткань пальто капли и заговорил: — Через неделю на стол Соло лягут несколько документов с именами членов нашего Управления… фамилиями тех, кто поддерживал войну с наркотиками. И, так скажем, агрессивное пресечение трафика марихуаны. У нас свои интересы в развязывании военного конфликта, так что…_

_— Бен инициировал это расследование пять лет назад, — шепотом перебила Рей._

_— Верно. — Армитаж машинально одернул рукава и сцепил в замок бледные пальцы. Нервничал? Похоже. Это пугало, ибо если страшно ему, значит, скоро ей биться в приступе паники. — Полагаю, мне не нужно объяснять тебе, чем грозит обнародование итогов._

_— Крепко же он за вас взялся, — Рей со смешком покачала головой и посмотрела прямо в синий вековой лед. Ответом стала вежливая, напряженная улыбка. — Сколько голов полетит с плеч? Пять? Десять?_

_— Семьдесят четыре, — сухо отозвался Арми, а Рей прикусила указательный палец, чтобы сдержать теперь уже истерический смех._

_— Восхитительно!_

_— Тебе надо их выкрасть, — быстро и тихо проговорил Хакс, а она подумала, что ошиблась. Повредилась слухом или рассудком, и Арми точно сказал нечто иное, поскольку абсурдность происходящего здесь и сейчас зашкаливала. Этого просто не могло быть. Вряд ли они с Беном пропустили тот момент, когда с четой Соло в главных ролях и прямо в резиденции вице-президента Голливуд решил снять очередной шпионский боевик? Ибо ни на что другое, этот фарс не тянул. А потому Рей сидела с видом тупейшей золотой рыбки и не понимала. Отказывалась понимать. Отчаянно не хотела._

_— Что? — наконец переспросила она._

_— Тебе надо выкрасть семьдесят четыре файла, — невозмутимо повторил Армитаж._

_— Вы рехнулись, — ее рык, кажется, услышала даже Эми. Дочь настороженно подняла голову, широко распахнутыми глазами взглянула на мать, и Рей пришлось взять себя в руки. Прямо сейчас часовая истерика была бы не вовремя. — Как ваше проклятое Управление это представляет? Я переоденусь Чудо-женщиной или Человеком-пауком? А, может, великой Силой притяну к себе документы? Мне не спрятаться от камер!_

_— Нам плевать, — еще одна вежливая улыбка, и ей впервые за встречу захотелось разбить рожу Армитажа о сетчатую металлическую столешницу. Ублюдок!_

_— Не боишься, что я уже все рассказала Бену? — быстро проговорила Рей и нервно облизнула пересохшие от волнения губы._

_— Когда? Вчера после дебатов? Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, ты трусиха, — Хакс изобразил подобие вселенской усталости от человеческой глупости. Однако она спрашивала не для этого и наконец получила нужный ответ: — За тобой следят. Стоит только заикнуться, и мы выставим фотографии в сеть… Мартышка._

_Ах, ничего нового. Рей Соло еще не настолько поглупела, чтобы дважды два в политике перестало равняться минимум шестнадцати наблюдателям и двум прослушивающимся телефонам. И она хотела было сказать язвительную колкость, но Армитаж опередил:_

_— …А после потребуем психического освидетельствования Соло. — И Рей дернулась от мелькнувшей в голове мысли. Не может быть! Оговорка? Намеренный намек? Тем временем Хакс продолжал: — Не мне тебе объяснять, что его карьере придет конец._

_— Но ты же знаешь, что дело не в нем… — осторожно произнесла она и бросила быстрый, испуганный взгляд на Эми._

_— Я — да. Страна? Нет. — Пожал плечами бывший муж и равнодушно провел кончиками пальцев по узорчатой поверхности стола, смазывая ровную линию выложенных в ряд листьев. Тварь!_

_— Он узнает, — удивительно спокойно сказала Рей и впервые открыто посмотрела в глаза человека, который с недрогнувшей душой собирался бросить целую семью в Ад. И казалось, внутри нее сейчас вырастала такая же ледяная глыба, какой всегда был Армитаж. — Обнаружив пропажу, у Бена не останется ни одного сомнения, кто это сделал. И меня ждет развод, а может, судебное разбирательство и тюрьма. Вы предлагаете мне заплатить собственной семьей и свободой за возможность семидесяти четырем задницам дальше продавливать кресла, проворачивая грязные делишки?_

_— Мы предлагаем тебе сохранить карьеру мужа взамен на небольшую услугу._

_Рей подумала, что прямо сейчас может легко пустить пулю в лоб. Себе или Хаксу — не важно. Любой из этих вариантов хотя бы на время прекращал невероятную агонию и казался единственно возможным выходом из безумной ситуации._

_— Выбор без выбора…_

_— Верно, воробушек._

_От ласкового прозвища, что фениксом воскресло из давно погасшего огня прошлого, стало дурно. И Рей вздрогнула, когда едва не вывернутые суставы вспыхнули давно забытой болью, а кожа ощутила холод каменной кухонной плитки._

_— Если документы будут в его кабинете в Белом Доме, я не смогу туда пробраться, — она устало покачала головой, в последний раз попытавшись воззвать к разуму или совести._

_— Хватит юлить. Ты прекрасно знаешь, расследование полулегально. Соло не будет рисковать, оставляя их на виду своего секретаря, — зло и четко проговорил Хакс, а Рей прикрыла глаза. Они все предусмотрели. Каждую проклятую деталь!_

_— Безумие и шпионский триллер…_

_— У тебя есть неделя, чтобы вдосталь позаламывать руки и поступить правильно, Рей, — равнодушно произнес Армитаж, а затем неожиданно поднялся и швырнул на стол перед ней визитку. — Как надумаешь, звони._

_Хакс успел сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем его догнал тихий вопрос._

_— Арми… — Он замер, с неожиданно отчаянной жадностью вслушиваясь в голос бывшей жены, а та успела заметить стиснутые напряжением кулаки, прежде чем Хакс равнодушно оглянулся. Ему тяжело… Тоже тяжело! Между ними было слишком многое, чтобы так легко наступить на бьющееся сердце прожитых вместе лет._

_— Да… Рей?_

_— Снимки… Снимки настоящие?_

_Она спрашивала от безысходности, от простой женской потребности в последний раз убедиться в собственной правоте. Потому что не могла спросить совета, как не могла призвать к ответу, не проверяла на подлинность, не собирала доказательств, не смела сделать шаг, вздох или даже моргнуть! Господи… Она осталась одна. Однако сердцем еще влюбленной в мужа жены знала — это точно был Бен и другая (не Рей!) женщина._

_Но Армитаж молчал. Он снова перевел взгляд на Эмилин и отчего-то грустно улыбнулся, а потом кивнул._

_— Даже не представляешь насколько._

_— Кто она?_

_— О, ты прекрасно с ней знакома…_

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия**

**Февраль, шесть лет назад**

В белоснежной, начищенной до операционного блеска ванной, было душно и влажно. Рей плеснула в лицо едва не расплескавшейся из ладоней водой и устало посмотрела в зеркало, где отражались стекающие по коже черно-желтые, некогда прозрачные капли. И себя она чувствовала такой же — катившейся в сточную трубу и перепачкавшейся с головы до ног. Отвратительное пятно на искрящемся чистотой полу. Выдохнув, Рей раздраженно провела подрагивающим пальцем по видневшемуся на хромированном боку крана кривому искажению, стерла особо бросавшуюся в глаза неровную кляксу и нахмурилась. Грязно. Внутри нее настолько воняет нечистотами, что даже интересно — можно ли сделать отпечаток миазмов души? Слепок самой сути человеческой без напускных иллюзий, чужого мнения и обмана. Такой, каким он есть, когда за шелухой лживой обертки остаются только деяния и вся правда последствий. Видит бог, будь в мире такая технология, Рей бы первая приложила тонкую бумагу к сердцу, чтобы с мазохистским удовлетворением увидеть на ней пыльное пятно. Впрочем, оно наверняка окажется едва заметным на прахе ее жизни. Рей дергано усмехнулась и почувствовала, как на все еще стучащих эхом паники зубах заскрипела та самая невидимая земная персть. Дрожащей рукой она потянулась к бегущей из крана воде и, набрав пригоршню, прополоскала рот, в чем так и не отдала себе отчета.

Мыслей было много. Огромная бадья скопившегося мутного варева, что закипела после звонка Соло и никак не хотела испаряться. Например, как, черт побери, случилось, что из молодой, дерзкой девчонки, Рей Хакс превратилась в склочную суку неопределенного возраста и неопределённых моралей? В какой момент она разогналась так сильно, что теперь понятия не имела, как тормозить? Зацепив за собой, жизнь неслась слишком быстро и грозила в очередном повороте выскочить на «встречку». И бог его знает, выйдет ли кто из этой шпильки живым.

Однако не это пугало железную стерву до дрожащих коленей и стынущей крови. Нет. Каждый, хоть раз оказавшийся в жерновах государственного аппарата, понимал, что везение не длится вечно. На каждую провокацию найдется ответ, на каждый подлог — собственная покрытая плесенью репутация, на чью-то поломанную карьеру — стена. Стена одного-единственного человека, налетев на которую Рей разобьется. Вдребезги. Рассыплется таким количеством атомов, что кости не соберут по всему земному шару, а ветер тут же сотрет ее имя из истории. Но Рей с самоубийственной отвагой слепой птицы упорно летела вперед. Было ли это тщеславие, что заставляло прыгать, кусаться и драться? Или глупый инстинкт? Желание вечность царить на вершине? Возможно. А еще вероятнее — гордость. Безумная, болезненно обостренная, но единственно оставшаяся от прежней Рей. То, что так плотно связало ее с прошлым. И она цеплялась за это чувство, точно за брошенный уходящим кораблем спасательный круг. Выплыть или утонуть всегда зависело только от нее, однако, сейчас течение затягивало. Сложно не заметить, когда катишься в пропасть и находишься в одном шаге от обрыва. Жить на маленьком островке лжи посреди кипящей лавы, где раскаленными брызгами обжигали брак, работа и собственные поступки, оказалось невероятно трудно. Долго ли выдержит хлипкая почва под ногами? Удастся ли вновь перескочить на островок помассивнее? Она не знала. Но это не пугало. Нет…

Мелко трясущимися руками Рей скользнула по прикрытым векам влажным полотенцем, которым осторожно смывала остатки макияжа, и отвела взгляд от изуродовавших лицо разводов. Глаза гипнотизировали очередную безликую коричневую баночку. Интересно, сколько еще получится насиловать собственный мозг? Выжимать досуха, приползая домой в жалкой попытке скопить сил, а после мучительного сна ринуться обратно и с лицемерной улыбкой делать вид, что все в порядке. Убеждать саму себя, что ей нравится быть такой. Ловить полные злобной зависти взгляды и слышать вслед тягучее: «сука!». Да, Рей, ты несешься слишком быстро. И мысли о стене с каждым годом кажутся все соблазнительнее. По крайней мере, это точно будет финал, ибо остановиться самой уже невозможно. Сколько капсул в день приведут ее на порог наркоклиники или сумасшедшего дома? Пять? Шесть? А может быть, восемь? Она слишком долго сидит на амфетамине, чтобы суметь спрогнозировать хоть что-то. Но и это больше не пугало.

Теперь все стало только хуже. В тот момент, когда в недрогнувшие руки легло досье Соло, а телефон взорвался его голосом, интуиция зашлась истошным криком. Взвизгнула железными колесами скорого поезда, где кто-то шутки ради дернул стоп-кран. И тщательно выращенное чутье билось в агонии, крича, — это станет концом. Она могла сколько угодно малодушно обманываться, но брак полетел к чертям именно тогда. В день, когда Рей сошла с трапа самолета. Они оба это понимали, и Армитаж ненавидел слова «Иллинойс» и «Соло». Да, Рей могла не узнать Его сразу. Могла сделать вид, нарочно закинуть в глубину памяти, похоронить за попытками жить дальше и стараться до последней капли стереть из воспоминаний все их короткие встречи. Сухие. Полные официоза и протоколов. Но она была женщиной. Несмотря ни на что, где-то в глубине зашитого в бесконечные деловые костюмы тела, оставалась девчонкой, с размаху влетевшей в личность Бенджамина Соло и пропавшей там навсегда полдесятилетия назад. И вот это страшило до истерики.

Соло невозможно было просто забыть. Рей фыркнула от такой кощунственной мысли и с чрезмерным усилием вдавила влажную ткань полотенца в кожу. Глупости. Такого человека можно перестать помнить лишь нарочно. Вычеркнуть, стереть, измельчить в пыль, но внутри отчаянно надеяться встретить кого-то похожего. Было ли это влюбленностью? Да, наверное. В тот год губернаторской кампании весь Иллинойс, а может, и парочка ближайших штатов не остались равнодушными к этому мамонту от политики. Мастодонту, что удивительно органично вписался в современные реалии. Соло искренне верил, искренне говорил, искренне улыбался, искренне хотел сделать что-то и, черт побери, действительно делал. А Рей даже не могла сказать красив ли он! Впервые в жизни причина оказалась вовсе не в разуме, самоконтроле или интеллекте, а исключительно в дурацких своей фундаментальностью инстинктах. Кто-то назвал бы это аурой, кто-то харизмой, она же осознавала, что единственная причина — в интуитивном восхищении. В отточенном веками эволюции желании идти за вожаком, в принятии чужой власти не по праву рождения и не за эфемерные заслуги, но потому, что он сам есть власть. Ее чистейший инструмент, слепленный и наполненный богами до краев сосуд, откуда остальным дозволено отпить лишь по глотку. Таков был Бенджамин Соло шесть лет назад. Таким оставался сейчас, когда легко записывал в ежедневнике планы завоевать мир. Ко вторнику. И, храни его Америка, делал это. Потому что внутри сути каждого мужчины лежали экстремальные достижения, но только Соло непринужденно возводил их в разряд ежедневной рутины.

И убедиться в этом Рей смогла три дня назад, когда после короткого разговора, застрявший в вашингтонских снегах Губернатор, прислал сообщение с местом и временем встречи. Он не спрашивал свободна ли миссис Хакс в этот час, есть ли у нее планы или пожелания. Нет. Каким-то безумным, неуловимым чутьем он знал — будет так. И оно было. А потому, не имея возможности и причин возражать, без трех минут пополудни февральских рабочих суток, Рей ступила в тепло непримечательной кофейни, что располагалась в доме 1701 по Пенсильвания-авеню, и замерла.

В это время, несмотря на все еще бушующие снежные заносы, «Пит’с кафе» оказалось переполнено. Впрочем, Рей не удивилась, ведь скромная и не слишком чистая на вид забегаловка располагалась наискось от махины Эйзенхауэра — странного, но в то же время одного из самых узнаваемых зданий Вашингтона. Серое прекрасное «чудовище», за подсчетом колонн на фасаде которого можно смело потратить добрую половину дня*, было огромно и вмещало в себя бесчисленное количество людей, офисов и отделений. Аппарат вице-президента, исполнительная служба главы государства и еще миллион очень важных кабинетов ютились в массивных стенах поблизости от Белого Дома. И, конечно, каждый обитатель этого почтенного здания предпочитал проводить обеденное время поближе к месту основных событий. Они на ходу закидывали в себя кофе и сэндвичи, судорожно пережевывали, а уже через десять минут суетливо подскакивали, разбрасывали по полу крошки и уносились в снежную пургу февральского дня.

Рей потребовалось сделать лишь шаг в наполненное сладковато-горькими ароматами помещение, чтобы даже в плотной толпе заметить Соло. Он не изменился. Или так ей показалось издалека, ибо сидящая за одним из центральных столиков фигура словно воскресла из дымовой завесы памяти и вытащила оттуда все тщательно утрамбованные образы. Вокруг кружили люди, слышался смех, где-то проливался на столы кофе, а Соло задумчиво смотрел на вращающуюся между пальцами синюю зажигалку. Патриотично. Демократично**. Даже уместившись за маленькой деревянной столешницей и подогнув слишком длинные ноги, он заполнял собой все доступное пространство в радиусе трех футов. Его пиджак аккуратно покоился на спинке стула, а рукава рубашки оказались необычно закатаны. Он давно здесь?

Но внезапно в спину уперся чей-то локоть, чем недвусмысленно дал понять, что пора бы уже перестать занимать единственные двери. И передернув от брезгливости плечами, Рей двинулась вперед, пока руки привычно доставали антисептик. Ну, здравствуй, чья-то сбывшаяся мечта.

— Добрый день, мистер Соло, — Рей мысленно вознесла славу недрогнувшему голосу. Все же недаром она годами старательно изничтожала в себе любые следы живой эмоциональности.

Услышав свое имя, благословение рода человеческого вздернул черноволосую голову и поднялся. Никакой спешки или суеты, он ждал ее и был готов, протягивая для рукопожатия ладонь. Теплую, сухую, по-мужски широкую, и которую Рей проигнорировала, когда опустилась на незанятый стул. Верх неуважения, но дезинфицирующих салфеток оставалось критически мало. Вдобавок здороваться со столь наглым шантажистом не хотелось из принципа и обиженной гордости. Той самой, слишком чувствительной к малейшим тычкам.

Однако Соло не высказал ни грана недовольства подобным надругательством над правилами приличий, хмыкнул и расположился напротив. В таких же несоразмерно длинных, как и он сам, пальцах снова оказалась зажигалка. Будто впитавшие нездешние желтоватые отсветы глаза на секунду задержались на спокойно скрещенных женских руках, расположившихся на коленях, споткнулись взглядом о темно-бордовую помаду и решили поиграть в гляделки.

— Кофе?

— Нет, благодарю, — немедленно откликнулась Рей.

Что же, приветствие не задалось, на разных этапах проигнорированное обоими участниками странной встречи. Между ними повисла тишина, пока Соло смотрел на неё, а она смотрела на Соло в ожидании хоть каких-нибудь действий. Или предполагалось вести телепатическую беседу? Тогда он ошибся с местом, здесь слишком много людских помех.

Рей не знала, сколько точно они просидели в непонятном и осторожном молчании. Соло снова крутил в руках зажигалку, а она разглядывала вызывающие брезгливость въевшиеся в деревянную столешницу пятна. Однако публика вокруг них успела смениться два раза, отчего начало подкатывать уже ощутимое чувство тошноты. И когда оно стало совсем невыносимым, Рей немного дергано вскинула руку с часами и демонстративно приподняла бровь на отщелкавшую десять пустых минут жизни стрелку. Подождав пока секундный круг замкнется, она поднялась.

— Вижу, диалог вышел очень конструктивным. Желаю вам, мистер Соло, победы на выборах в Конгресс и добросовестно нести возложенные Конституцией обязанности. К сожалению, в почасовую оплату моего труда не заложена бесполезная трата воздуха. Поверьте, даже расходы на бесплатное мне придется занести в отчет и предоставить в Сенат. А потому, как надумаете что-то мне сообщить, звоните. Мой номер телефона всег…

— Сядьте. — Он даже на неё не посмотрел! Не оторвал взгляда от проклятой синей зажигалки, пока она распиналась, а теперь одним лишь словом заткнул ярко накрашенный рот, ударил под колени и вынудил опуститься на чертов стул. Ни одного лишнего взгляда или жеста, раздраженной или скучающей интонации. Не было вообще ничего, пока неожиданно Соло не открыл рот, добавив: — Пожалуйста.

— Я уже сижу, — процедила Рей и дергано поправила выбившуюся из укладки прядь волос — со вчерашнего дня охристо-медные. Под стать глазам Соло.

— Спасибо, — тем временем спокойно произнес он и поднял голову, вновь испытывая взглядом. — А вы не изменились.

— Если это комплимент, то весьма слабый. В те времена я была слишком молода и наивна.

— Вы и сейчас молоды.

— Но не наивна, — отрезала Рей и отвернулась.

Интересно, сколько же лет Соло? В ярко освещенной зале она успела заметить первые седые нити, что штрихами прочертили черные, наводящие на мысли о терпкой лакрице волосы. Она разглядела тени морщинок в уголках глаз и складках все же излишне крупного рта. Меньше или больше сорока? Скорее всего, больше, ведь еще во время губернаторской гонки он казался необычайно серьезным по сравнению с весельчаком Лероем. Забавно, столько лет прошло, а ощущение исходящей от него монументальности так и не исчезло. Спроси кто: _«в чем же она заключалась?»_ , и у Рей не нашлось бы ответа сразу. Слишком всеобъемлющей была его личность, слишком сложной для понимания простыми смертными. За эти годы она вдоволь насмотрелась на тысячи клонов первого в истории конгрессмена — прилизанная седина, стандартный пробор, отвратительный галстук. И каждый из этих штампованных головастиков циркулярными пилами кромсал свою задницу, лишь бы впихнуть ту в сенаторское кресло. Ну, а Соло… Соло был таковым, что важнейший в судьбе страны кусок деревяшки был слеплен под него и только для него. Это невозможно описать, его стоило просто увидеть.

И потому Рей еще долго вспоминала, как неожиданно кричаще-статично смотрелся будущий Губернатор во время дебатов, пока остальные чрезмерно ярко жестикулировали, тыча пальцем в оппонентов. Но Соло каждую направленную в его сторону провокацию встречал вежливой улыбкой да абсолютным спокойствием. А потом он открывал рот. И говорил, отчего даже беспрерывно суетящаяся Рей замирала и вслушивалась в необычайно четкую речь. Ни одного следа родного чикагского акцента, ни дюйма проглоченных гласных или излишней торопливости. Внутреннее и внешнее совершенство, будь оно проклято. Она была им восхищена. Да и кто не был? Неудивительно, что он переизбрался.

Это было чудесное время. Прекрасные несколько месяцев в Иллинойсе, которые обернулись непредсказуемой личной бедой. Волшебные дни, когда Рей подпитывала в себе неуместные, незаконные для замужней женщины фантазии о равнодушном к ней мужчине и слишком поздно поняла — заигралась. Но кто же знал… Кто мог хотя бы подумать, что чертова влюбленность проживет так долго. Она отравляла, заставляла давиться собственным ядом… И потому Рей бежала, душила ее попытками разыграть чувства к мужу, старалась забыть, но не смогла. Ах, если бы все было хоть немного иначе! Сердце на мгновение сбилось с четкого шага то ли от попытки ожить, то ли от слишком больших доз стимулятора. Похоже, ее зависимость прогрессировала.

Рей перевела взгляд на полные карамельным изобилием выпечки витрины и вздохнула. Скорее всего, здесь готовили вкусно. Ведь не будет дрянная кухня пользоваться таким спросом? Может, стоило взять латте или что-нибудь еще, дабы занять голову и не вспоминать. Но при мысли о еде желудок стянуло болезненным спазмом; в последнее время есть хотелось все меньше. Аппетит пропал, как пропали вместе с приходом больших доз амфетамина сон и вялость мыслей. Не осталось ничего человеческого. Это было удобно, но уже немного тревожно.

— Чего вы хотите? — спросила она наконец.

— Вас и предвыборную кампанию, — немедленно откликнулся Соло и спокойно поправил закатанный рукав.

— Не будь мы знакомы, это прозвучало бы весьма провокационно, — хмыкнула Рей.

— Но мы знакомы.

Ох, уж эта его краткость.

— К сожалению. И потому я не могу сердиться на такое вопиющие пренебрежение к тонкому искусству дебатов. Почему?

— Вы лучшая, — просто ответил Соло, пожимая плечами.

— Хотите привилегий для своего инвесторского фонда, раз решили обратиться к лоббисту? Потому что будь я лучшей в другом, кресло губернатора досталось бы Лерою.

— Лерой виноват сам, — последовал короткий ответ, и за столом снова воцарилось молчание. Честное слово, у него язык отсохнет, если он скажет больше трех слов подряд?

Рей устало потерла лоб, машинально оперлась о столешницу и немедленно дернулась. Руки сами потянулись за салфетками. Отвратительно! Ну почему нельзя было выбрать место, где на столах хотя бы есть скатерть? Нет, здесь было, в общем-то, чисто, но слишком большой поток людей невольно гарантировал засилье чужими бактериями. Отвратительно! Отвратительно! Отвратительно! Тщательно оттирая задевший полированное дерево мизинец, Рей проигнорировала пристальный взгляд и поджатые губы Соло. Если дезинфицирующее средство не вписывалось в его картину мира о всеобщем благе даже для бацилл, то она ничем не могла помочь.

— Вы знаете, что за мной стоит Сноук. — Она демонстративно положила на стол скомканную салфетку, чтобы одним ее видом раздражать эту невыносимо спокойную скалу. Но проклятый человеческий камень остался невозмутим и лишь утвердительно кивнул. Даже рта не раскрыл. Господи, это будет очень сложно… Длинный вздох вырвался сам собой. — Однако вы все равно согласились, хотя «презрение» достаточно емкое слово, чтобы описать ваше отношение к главе Института. Значит, поддерживаете закон о квотах. И снова — почему?

— У меня есть мозги.

Рей рассмеялась.

— Сильное заявление. Но сейчас я не могу поймать вас даже на маленькой лжи. Придется верить на слово.

Соло чиркнул зажигалкой, последний раз крутанул синий, чуть поцарапанный металл в пальцах, и заговорил:

— Мне прекрасно известно о жестких действиях Сноука. Не стану скрывать, у меня были планы на Конгресс, однако, место в палате представителей освободилось неожиданно и задолго до нужного мне срока. Сначала я отказался, потому что правила игры Артура не отвечали моим принципам. Но когда узнал чуть больше, понял, что было бы глупо не воспользоваться подвернувшейся возможностью.

Он неожиданно жестко усмехнулся, и Рей почувствовала скрытый подвох.

— Это не объясняет выбор меня в качестве объекта сделки.

— Почему нет? Не мог отказать себе в маленькой мести старику.

— Я не товар на рынке и не рабыня, чтобы служить разменной валютой. Вы поставили под вопрос мою карьеру…

— У комиссии по этике не раз были к вам вопросы, но вы ловко их обошли. — Соло чуть надменно рассмеялся. Похоже, он был подозрительно хорошо осведомлен о жизни Рей Хакс, раз позволил себе столь прозрачный намек на все культивируемые вокруг нее слухи.

— Хотите добавить мне новых?

— Весь смысл существования комиссии — задавать нужным людям правильные вопросы, — немного философски отозвался Соло. — Вы работаете с людьми и на людей в масштабах страны, а этика — тот сад, который периодически надо пропалывать.

Зануда! Рей отвела взгляд и в раздражении сцепила пальцы. Да, на поле сплошных достоинств встречались у Соло и минусы — святая белая мораль, что мешалась под ногами при каждом шаге в политику.

— Мысль Гексли утопична, ибо полностью противоречит эволюции, — резко ответила Рей. — Сорняки —отличный стимул выживать и расти.

Видит бог, если он начнет спорить, она уйдет. Встанет, вежливо попрощается и закроет за собой входную дверь, потому что терпеть глазную резь от искр его святости не хватит ни сил, ни желания. Рей не агнец божий и слишком хорошо знала, что с чистой совестью в политике делать нечего. Но тут Соло вздохнул.

— Согласен. Мораль — прекрасная вещь, до тех пор, пока не вступает в конфликт с нуждами страны, — он откинулся на спинку стула и теперь не отрывал взгляд от удивленно моргнувшей Рей. А она впервые за день, а может, и за несколько месяцев искренне улыбнулась.

— Надо же! Неужели ваши жизненные приоритеты все же претерпели некоторые изменения?

— В последнее время они довольно немощны, — так же с легким смешком откликнулся Соло. А Рей неожиданно протянула руку ладонью вверх.

— Не стану ничего обещать, мистер Соло, или гарантировать. Вы сделали выбор, и будем надеяться, он окажется удачным. Мне нужна вся информация по вашей избирательной кампании: агитационные материалы, суммы пожертвований, имена спонсоров… — Рей внезапно прервалась, скосила взгляд, а потом наклонилась чуть ближе и заговорщицки прошептала: — В общем, именно то, что ваша педантичная дотошность положила вон в ту патриотично-синюю папку справа.

Соло удивленно дернулся и внезапно рассмеялся, а Рей прикусила язык, борясь с самой собой. Не человек, а ее личное сумасшествие. Доводящий до исступления благородный засранец, который одним фактом существования вынуждал считаться с законом, правилами и данными когда-то клятвами. Как бы ей не затоптать этот… светоч.

— Рад, что вы согласились.

Рука дрогнула от тяжести скрытых в пластике документов, в нос ударил легкий запах сигарет, а улыбку сковала подступившая к горлу горечь. Ах, если бы… Будь ее воля, она бы никогда не пошла на такое самоубийство.

— Не обольщайтесь, — прошептала Рей, не в силах отодрать с лица вежливый оскал. — Они не оставили мне выбора.

Выдернув папку из рук застывшего Соло, она демонстративно приступила к изучению содержимого. И у неё ушли все силы, чтобы не поднять глаз на ошарашенного бывшего моралиста. Конечно, откуда ему знать об ее проблемах. О том, что Рей Хакс из прошлого давно не брезгует ни шантажом, ни подкупом, ни угрозами, ни подделкой документов, отчетов или статистики. Как легко она обманывала Сенат, положив руку на Библию, Конституцию и совесть. Соло мог много что слышать, но даже не подозревал на каких тонких нитях крепилось ее тело, и насколько остры под ним колья. Для всех Рей царила в Конгрессе. Для себя — до последнего оттягивала миг, когда равнодушная рука перережет путы. Она хотела бы забыть об этом, но вчера ей напомнили.

Тем временем то ли внезапно осознавший глубину затянувшей Капитолийский Холм трясины, то ли удивленный неожиданной откровенностью Соло не шевелился долгую минуту. Возможно, обдумывал услышанное или решил помучиться совестью за все человечество и Рей, в частности. Но все же соизволил подняться, накинул пиджак и потянулся за пальто.

— Я найду способ компенсировать доставленное неудобство. Вас подвезти… миссис Хакс?

Незначительная пауза, мимолетная запинка, сущий пустяк, который не заметил бы обычный человек. Но он отчего-то впился в мозг зудящей иглой для лоботомии и непроизвольно заставил крепче сжать затянутые в пластик листы. Рей моргнула и попыталась было понять, что же не так, но явно ошибочный столбец цифр вновь привлек внимание.

— Спасибо, я на машине, — механически откликнулась она и погрузилась в чтение аналитической сводки. А потому следующее бормотание вырвалось уж вовсе нечаянно: — Можно просто Рей. Последнее время моя фамилия звучит раздражающе …

Наверное, она забыла бы об этом инциденте немедленно. Выкинула бы из памяти как нечто, непригодное для умственной работы, или вовсе ненужную, бестолковую глупость. Однако неожиданно раздавшийся ответ прозвучал до тревожного тихо.

— Она вам действительно не идет.

И прежде, чем Рей сообразила, что именно сейчас прозвучало, и что сказала сама, Соло вышел из кафе. А она замерла и невидяще уставилась в черневшие от строчек листы, тогда как тело била паническая дрожь. О Господи…

Но прошло целых три дня, прежде чем Рей осознала всю глубину случившегося. Понимание снизошло в тот момент, когда под яростный шум воды она выворачивала собственный желудок и тряслась от отвращения. Нельзя, чтобы ее услышали. Нельзя, чтобы хоть кто-то понял, насколько все действительно плохо. А то, что дело дрянь, теперь очевидно.

Рей никогда не замечала в себе обостренной страсти к чистоте. Да, ей нравился порядок, красиво разложенные вещи, аккуратно выстроенные в линию коробочки со специями и блестящие фужеры. Она не терпела пыль или грязь, но никогда раньше это не доходило до столь очевидного психоза. Яростное желание вывернуть себя наизнанку, соскрести кожу и утопиться в ванной с растворителем, чтобы избавиться от малейших следов чужого присутствия не просто пугало. Оно вселяло ужас.

Сначала дезинфицирующий спрей казался важной необходимостью, эдакой предусмотрительностью, когда подчас приходилось здороваться с сотней людей. Рей касалась чужих потных рук, принимала из них документы, дотрагивалась до кого-то намеренно или в суетливой толкотне между заседаниями. И казалось бы, что плохого в личной гигиене, ведь об этом без конца кричат с каждого буклета ООН? Всего лишь здоровое благоразумие здорового человека. Но, постепенно, этого стало мало. Рей все больше нервничала в толпе, стоило ей ощутить человеческое дыхание и понять, что повсюду находятся высохшие капельки слюны и бог еще знает чего. Ее брезгливо передергивало. Она начала протирать столы, прежде чем, едва касаясь, положить туда руки, предпочитала одноразовые стаканчики с кофе, не терпела поцелуев в щечку и не заметила как ощущение маленького пузырька в кармане или пачки салфеток, наряду с жизненно необходимыми капсулами стимулятора, подарили иллюзию спокойствия. Неправильного, болезненного, готового в любой момент сорваться с цепи. Мешало ли это? Да, наверное, отчего Рей вела себя резче и жестче, чтобы быстрее покончить с любыми человеческими контактами. А дальше…

Пожалуй, стоило этого ожидать. Надо было сразу понять, что нечто подобное обязательно произойдет. Однако просчитывать чужие ходы совершенно иное, нежели внезапные причуды организма, что по шестнадцать часов в сутках жил амфетамином. И потому реакция на рутинное, такое естественное стечение обстоятельств оказалась слишком неожиданной.

Предыдущие два дня и недавно закончившуюся ночь Рей провела, старательно изучая непростую ситуацию, которая сложилась из-за Сноука. Проблема была в том, что пока она тратила время на никому не нужные реверансы вежливости и попытки отстоять личное прочтение тринадцатой поправки***, республиканская партия оказалась быстрее. Уже две недели их пропагандистская машина вела наступление, пока святой Губернатор мотался по делам штата, размышлял о превратностях грязной игры и терпеливо дожидался решения одной строптивой миссис Хакс. Упрямец! Впрочем, Рей не ждала от него легкого сотрудничества. Очевидно, что она скорее истратит весь дар красноречия на Соло, чем на равнодушный народ.

Спать привычно было некогда, да мозг и не смог бы. В коротких перерывах бреда он подсовывал то ритмично крутившие зажигалку пальцы, то легкий запах сигарет, демократично синие папки или два огромных закатных солнца с черным провалом зрачков. Это сводило с ума. Рей распахивала настежь окна, впускала в полутемную гостиную холодный февральский воздух и понимала невозможность таких иллюзий, но ничего не могла поделать. Только куталась в растянутую кофту да вдыхала мерещившийся классический аромат Мальборо. Как непатриотично красно, мистер Соло!

И вот сегодня, она сидела на диване в гостиной и складывала Маджонг документами, пока пыталась придумать хотя бы с десяток возможных решений. Но пасьянс никак не сходился, и голова медленно тлела от горячих потоков разогнанной стимулятором крови. Из динамиков доносилась музыка, которой Рей безуспешно пыталась заглушить неуместные мысли о последней фразе их встречи. Но те все равно прорывались между строк и пунктов, ведь если Соло действительно следил за ее жизнью все эти годы, то… зачем? Неужели боялся, что она решит отомстить? Рей почувствовала, как внутри непонятным волнением сдавило легкие. Значит, думал о ней. Вспоминал короткие встречи и еще более быстрые разговоры. Это было так неправильно, потому что она-то думала! Она-то вспоминала! Однако его комментарий прозвучал слишком невоспитанно, пожалуй, даже оскорбительно, не согласись Рей тысячу раз с правдивостью тихих слов. И, Господи, к чему ей вообще воскрешать удивительный кошмар застарелых глупых чувств, долга и бестолковой попытки помечтать? Потому что без шансов. Потому что теперь они несвободны оба.

Зажмурившись, Рей откинулась на спинку и попыталась расслабить плечи. У вселенной на редкость дурное чувство юмора, с которым спустя столько лет, та союзниками кидала друг к другу бывших противников. Но если Соло успешно прошел испытание властью и временем, то сама Рей давно задохнулась от доносящегося из-за спины смрада. Ее душа, чьи последние останки отравляли трупным ядом, сгнила и почти разложилась. Поздно. Слишком поздно, чтобы разыгрывать какую-то новую реальность. И все же, она его условие. Почему? Только ради мифической мести Сноуку? Бред… У Соло и Артура не было ничего общего: ни денег, ни секретов, ни интересов. Нет, он потребовал Рей себе, как только узнал о ее участии. И вот это стоило очень хорошо обдумать.

Она вздохнула и попробовала подремать, но очнулась, услышав неожиданно резкую тишину выключенной музыки и чувствуя холод прикосновения.

— Рей…

Голос звучал глухо, отчего она встрепенулась и встретилась взглядом с тревожными, зыбко-льдистыми глазами мужа. Армитаж стоял на коленях и медленно оглаживал ее затянутые в нелепые фланелевые штаны ноги, вырисовывая большим пальцем улыбающиеся полумесяцы. От него пахло снегом, промозглостью зимнего Вашингтона и тянуло легким отзвуком авиационного керосина, что причудливо мешался с кожей перчаток. Вот почему так холодно. Видимо, Арми не успел даже раздеться, заметив спящую на диване жену.

— Ты вернулся, — прошептала она и тут же панически вгляделась в его лицо, выискивая следы бешенства, злости или отражение изученных до последней цифры медицинских счетов. Но ничего не было. Только усталость и затаившаяся в уголках покрасневших глаз грусть. Рей пробежалась пальцами по военным нашивкам, снова оцарапавшись об острые края звездочек, и осторожно заговорила. — Вставай, надо переодеться. Не стоит ходить дома в форме…

— Подожди… мне нужно сказать тебе это прямо сейчас, — перебил Армитаж. Он не слушал, не делал попытки подняться, лишь обвил руками ее талию и стиснул так отчаянно, будто боялся отпустить, а затем уперся лбом в живот. Никакого приветствия, только мучившие его мысли. — Я много размышлял. Думал о том, что наговорил тебе… О том, что сказала ты сама. И понял одну вещь: не могу. Я просто не могу, Рей!

— Арми…

— Послушай! Мне плевать, что ты сделала или не сделала, врала или нет. К черту! К дьяволу это все. Пустое. Когда ты заговорила о разводе, мне показалось, что я рехнусь. Сойду с ума, если вернусь домой и вдруг не найду тебя там. Но ты здесь… Рей! Рей… Пожалуйста, останься. Давай попробуем еще раз. Пожалуйста. Я… Без тебя я просто не смогу.

Он замолчал, согревая дыханием низ живота и вбирая такой знакомый, родной запах. Повел носом из стороны в сторону и не заметил ни напряжения, ни одеревенелости пальцев, что резко перестали ерошить бледные, тонкие пряди. Он был весь сосредоточен на ней, на ощущении в своих руках жены, пока та сидела и с ужасом понимала — ей все равно. Рей смотрела на унижение коленопреклоненного мужчины, что так отчаянно вымаливал какие-то шансы или возможности, и не чувствовала ничего. Разве что гулкую пустоту в том месте, где раньше были чувства. Словно ее тело — большие песочные часы, в которых день за днем, год за годом медленно, но неумолимо сыпались вниз крупицы. Из чаши Армитажа Хакса на дно Бенджамина Соло.

— Это неправильно, так нельзя, — прошептала она, но вздрогнула от стремительного движения и задохнулась, когда в рот впились прохладные губы.

— Не отвечай сейчас. Не надо, — бормотал Арми и покрывал лицо Рей поцелуями. Холодными, снежными, когда-то такими знакомыми, но не теперь. — Подумай. Дай мне хотя бы один шанс…

А руки его, торопливо сдернув перчатки, уже тянулись к тонкой майке и едва не срывали с плеч узкие полосы лямок, пока он то осторожно прикусывал шею, то хаотично спускался ниже, захватывал обветренными губами грудь, царапал подбородком нежную кожу ключиц. И Рей хотела было возразить, попытаться остановить, но накрывшее вдруг омерзение от прикосновений сжало легкие в узел и не давало даже вздохнуть. В ушах зашумело так, что, казалось, от напора крови лопнут барабанные перепонки. Голову повело, и мир перед глазами свернулся в дико вращающуюся спираль. А Рей все чувствовала жадные прикосновения мужских рук и тряслась, ощущая вместо тепла живого человека двух мертвенно холодных змей. Они обвивали вокруг нее свои тела, волокли куда-то вниз, скользили по ногам, бедрам, животу и давили… давили. Стискивали железной хваткой, припечатывали к больно обжигавшему спину дивану, пока она пыталась вырваться из вязкого кошмара ужаса.

Все было неправильно. Хотелось крикнуть, что он ошибся. Что невыносимая, без остановки колотившая дрожь — это не возбуждение. О нет! Что плотно зажмуренные глаза — по-детски глупая иллюзия безопасности. А прерывистое дыхание — попытка выжить в стиснувшей шею удавке ощущений. Но тех оказалось слишком много, чтобы Рей могла с ними справиться, хоть как-то не заметить шумного влажного дыхания и резких толчков, от которых до ожога стиралась на выпирающих позвонках кожа. Она пыталась оттолкнуть, отползти. Но голова упиралась в мягкую преграду подушек, а руки путались в капканах ледяных поцелуев. И когда не осталось сил справляться с безумием, из груди вырвался короткий скулеж… А потом все резко закончилось.

Она лежала на краю дивана и смотрела в потолок, пока Армитаж широкой ладонью по-хозяйски стирал с ее кожи испарину страха. Внутри еще ощущались последние отголоски полученного им наслаждения, когда Рей медленно перевернулась. Почти скатившись на пол, она встала сначала на четвереньки, а потом на ноги, не обращая внимание на что-то бормотавшего мужа. Все, что сейчас заботило исполнившую свой долг жену — ощущение вытекавшего семени. Контрастно горячего, жгущего изнутри, словно там была кислота. Рей сделала шаг, другой и медленно направилась в сторону ванной. Она шла едва волоча ноги, ловила рукой ускользающие стены и чуть ли не сбивала с них размалеванные клубками темноты картины. И стоило двери закрыться, она провела ладонью меж бедер, где в равнодушном свете ламп на коже липко блестела белесая жидкость. Рей моргнула. А в следующий момент, еле успев открыть до упора кран, выворачивалась почти наизнанку в блестевшую идеальной чистотой раковину. Желудок резануло болью от дикого, сводящего внутренности спазма, а стекавшая по ногам жидкость обугливала кожу.

Казалось, агония длилась две вечности, пока, сотрясаясь от холода, слабости и накатывающей рвоты, Рей не залезла под горячие струи воды. А там, она давилась слезами и лихорадочно пыталась отмыть себя от малейшего следа чужого, неправильного присутствия. То все еще ощущалось терпким запахом да осклизлым на ощупь телом. И шипя от боли в содранной спине, Рей до красноты скребла кожу ногтями, словно хотела содрать ту заживо. Казалось, что ее прожигает насквозь. Плавит, растворяет и перемешивает в отвратительное месиво вместе с остатками спермы, собственной кровью от появившихся царапин и мылом, что вопреки всему никак не могло справиться с ощущением мерзости.

Однако белая пластиковая упаковка издала противный звук, которым известила о своем опустении, безумие схлынуло, а Рей испуганно замерла. Остановилась, не донеся полную геля ладонь до истерзанного тела, и ошарашенно уставилась в стену. Отвратительное хлюпанье бутылки словно прорвало невидимую пелену в голове, разом впустило миллион хаотично метавшихся мыслей. Но громче всех орала лишь одна: это ненормально! Рей — ненормальная! Больная, свихнувшаяся, какая угодно, но только не нормальная. Потому что не может считаться здоровой столь дикая реакция на прикосновения. Не могут быть естественными совершенная беспомощность и паника. И уж точно блевать от ощущения в себе собственного мужа не вписывается в понятие хоть какой-нибудь нормы. Господи! Она сошла с ума! Двинулась рассудком на почве стимуляторов и гребаного Соло.

И тогда, беззвучно вскрикнув, Рей запустила пустой флакон в стену и наслаждалась раздавшимся в гулкой ванной таким реальным, нормальным грохотом.

— Воробушек?

Голос вынудил резко обернуться. Она в отупении посмотрела на дверь и в любой момент ожидала услышать металлический лязг открываемого замка. Если Армитаж зайдет и увидит ее в таком состоянии… Если поймет, что произошло… Рей не знала, как будет объясняться. Что сказать? _«Извини, дорогой, я рехнулась?»_

— У тебя все хорошо? Я слышал шум…

Секунды тревожно капали друг за другом, но дверь осталась нетронутой. И Рей едва не рухнула от накатившего облегчения.

— Да… я случайно…

Что именно случайно и почему, уточнять не потребовалось. Пробормотав в ответ неведомую чушь, Арми почему-то отстал, а она смогла с трудом вылезти из ванной. Так что теперь Рей смотрела на размазанные по лицу остатки косметики и медленно осознавала произошедшее в гостиной. Интересно, сколько таких же личных, скрытых от других трагедий происходит каждый день? Сколько таких же запутавшихся дурочек беззвучно ревут над судорогой своих жизней? Сколько таких же молчат? Тысячи… миллионы…

Это была ошибка. Ужасная в своей непоправимости и очевидная только для неё. Потому что отчаянная, эгоцентричная любовь Армитажа переросла в непонятое им насилие. Обернулась актом нежеланного надругательства. Но имела ли Рей моральное право его обвинять? Она считала, что нет. Порицать мог кто угодно: суд, торговка на рынке, даже соседский бульдог! Но только не она, заслужившая все произошедшее, и собственной ненормальностью превратившая акт любви между супругами в подобие изнасилования. А впрочем, ей подходит. Именно этого она и достойна.

Рей последний раз провела полотенцем по коже, ополоснула лицо и повернулась спиной в попытке разглядеть проявившиеся на позвонках красные полосы. Взгляд упал на расцарапанные в кровь бедра, и рука непроизвольно потянулась за новым куском махровой ткани. Пусть тело давно высохло, испарило с себя всю воду, но изорванная ногтями кожа еще долго будет напоминать о случившемся. Затаив дыхание, Рей открыла дверь и вышла из своего убежища. Бог его знает, сколько она пряталась, но выдрессированная за годы воля не подвела. Лицо было абсолютно спокойно, пока ноги уверенно несли ее в сторону лестницы на второй этаж мимо сидящего на диване Арми. Рей успела заметить свою аккуратно собранную и сложенную на подлокотник одежду, но прошла мимо, ибо не смогла бы даже коснуться. Только чистое. Только то, где нет и следа человека, что звался ей мужем. Натянув нижнее белье, первую попавшуюся толстовку и очередные дурацкие штаны, Рей спустилась и уставилась на Армитажа.

— У тебя телефон звонил, — спокойно произнес он и закинул ноги на журнальный столик.

А у Рей перехватило дыхание. Как же просто. Пришел, поговорил о высоких чувствах, оттрахал жену и, удовлетворенный проделанной работой, сел отдыхать. Рей мысленно усмехнулась. Какой же обоюдный фарс! Наверное, ей стоило сказать хоть что-то, но она промолчала и направилась к лежащему на столе смартфону.

Рей ожидала увидеть там разное: вызовы от Джорджа и Алекса, очередное приглашение на чашечку чая и аккуратный разговор с четой Холдо или, на худой конец, взорвавшийся сообщениями команды чат. Но на экране засветилось одинокое почтовое уведомление — _«Б. Соло»_ имел честь прислать ей письмо. Больше не было ничего. Никаких пропущенных звонков. Поджав губы и нахмурившись, Рей открыла почту.

_«Пользуясь благосклонностью вашингтонской погоды, взял на себя смелость купить Вам билет до Чикаго. Надеюсь, я найду, как оправдать столь баснословные траты на лучшего лоббиста…»_

Рей фыркнула от очевидно шуточного комплимента, открыла вложенный файл и немедленно выругалась. Он издевался? Четыре часа! Чертов Соло дал всего четыре часа, чтобы собраться и примчаться в аэропорт. Вот так просто — без предупреждений, договоренностей и банальной вежливости, на одном чутье и поистине божественной уверенности, что Рей приедет. Боже, а ведь она действительно сделает это. Примчится, дабы лично лицезреть чудо во плоти. Рука все же дернулась к списку недавних контактов, желая хотя бы из-за остатков собственного достоинства высказать одному наглому, самоуверенному губернатору о вопиющей невоспитанности таких поступков, но тут же замерла. Итак, телефон действительно звонил. И поскольку на экране не осталось ни одного уведомления, значит, вызов сбросили. Все три раза. Сжав зубы, Рей повернулась к мужу.

— Через четыре часа у меня самолет. В Иллинойс.

— Это я уже понял, — медленно протянул Армитаж.

Он встал, молча направился к лестнице и тяжелыми шагами поднялся на второй этаж, больше не удостоив жену ни взглядом, ни словом. Ровно через две минуты Рей услышала грохот и звон разбившегося стекла. Похоже, в этом доме все сошли с ума…

* * *

*Их 900 штук

**Цвет демократов — синий

***Поправка, отменяющая рабство


	6. Chapter 6

[ **__ ** ](https://sun9-41.userapi.com/1nr9QiBYyAYrlP11e7hQHd-6Q0aFrmZgsmxsOw/XI7ieekB76g.jpg) **_[](https://sun9-16.userapi.com/eMgqwdCknp7Si-DU2K9VB7mFxYyOfIKbcz4xQg/xbVAMlPpJ1Y.jpg)_ ** **_[](https://sun9-49.userapi.com/ojJuoLEDJQIPROb5TNjA8VnTREGbQ9I7R_KtUg/PAkFtZIjnXU.jpg)_ **

**_[](https://sun9-4.userapi.com/kKOr4lcsSJLfNcgMOpGGpGz6THdvx5xsKjy-jA/salEdSLyosc.jpg)_ ** ****_[](https://sun9-70.userapi.com/8aaxHMaa3t45UW4CtHC_6BkB7pbA8HocEVW1MA/ISgBU3beMvM.jpg)_

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_20 дней до выборов_ **

_Рей вертела в руках лаконичную серую визитную карточку и разглядывала сухие черные буквы имени и фамилии. Больше там не было ничего. Ни должности, ни подразделения. Только инициалы и номер телефона, который наверняка обезопасили от прослушки и поиска. Восхитительно. Она вздохнула и уставилась на упавшую каплю, что мгновенно впиталась в шероховатую бумагу. Сжав подушечками пальцев острые уголки, Рей снова крутанула тонкий картон. Какая все же забавная по своей безвыходности ситуация, когда, на первый взгляд, от них ничего не зависело и держалось лишь на умении складно врать. Вопрос — чьем. Она фыркнула._

_От абсурдности требований унюхавших собственные паленые хвосты чиновников за милю веяло двойным дном большой игры, которое так любил распутывать на досуге муж. Но теперь кто-то очень ловкий и хитрый собирался разыграть партию, где в качестве основного блюда подавались Рей и Бенджамин Соло. А еще… Армитаж Хакс. В то, что бывший муж пошел на столь низкий шантаж по своей воле, она не верила. Как и не сомневалась в итоге задуманной правительственными идиотами авантюры. Документы, скандал и развод. Замечательный бумеранг, слишком уж похожий на столь трагично разыгранный шесть лет назад её собственный сценарий. Кто-то очень пристально изучил их семейные тайники в наивной попытке добраться до Бена. Ибо кому, как не ей, знать о том, что нет ничего более святого, чем незапятнанная постель политика. Хотя бы внешне._

_— Миссис Соло?_

_Визитка скользнула меж пальцев и упала на железную сетку стола._

_— Мы закончили, По, — проговорила она не оборачиваясь. — Пойдемте домой._

_Рей поднялась и протянула руку, в которую немедленно вцепились маленькие озябшие пальчики. Под ногами зашуршал влажный гравий дорожек, пока их странная компания двигалась в сторону припаркованной машины._

_— Если все серьезно, не лучше ли поговорить с мистером Соло? — неожиданно тихо пробормотал Дэмерон. А Рей резко остановилась, вызвав недовольный вскрик у желавшей идти дальше дочери._

_— Только попробуй, — холодно процедила она. — Видит бог, если ты откроешь рот в его присутствии, твой язык будет украшать шпиль Капитолия вместо статуи Свободы._

_— Но почему? Если это его ошибка…_

_— Ошибка или нет, один раз он с кем-то спал или нет — неважно! Важно только, что кто-то упорно пытается убрать его с дистанции и задействует любые подвернувшиеся нечестные приемы. Сейчас они решили взяться за Эми._

_— Но я думал, дело в снимках._

_— Скандалы можно забыть, измену простить. Все что угодно легко оспорить. Но я никогда не пощажу тех, кто посмел тронуть моего ребенка. Они будут давить на Бена с помощью диагноза Эми…_

_— Что?! — Дэмерон удивленно посмотрел на Рей, а та в стальной ухмылке поджала губы._

_— … и в этом виноваты мы оба. Я — потому что не предусмотрела. Мой муж — потому что совершил проступок и тем подвел нас под удар. Честное слово, с его мозгами он мог бы думать лучше._

_— Но какой смысл трогать Эмилин? — все еще не понимал По, и Рей едва удержалась, чтобы не зарычать от досады._

_— Загнанные в угол звери нападают не потому, что храбры или умны, а от отчаяния. Пора бы уже привыкнуть, По! Ты в большой политике, а не на учебной скамье._

_Они раздраженно замолчали и снова направились вперед под фальшивое пение Эми. Мелодия из заставки «Мишек Бернштайн» оказалась столь приставучей, что Рей иногда даже во сне слышала эхо немного писклявого детского голоска. Дочь мычала ее дни напролет. Но сегодня, Рей впервые была рада и навязчивой песенке, и неестественному равнодушию у довольного прогулкой ребенка к скучным разговорам взрослых. Эми не перебивала, не лезла с обычными детскими вопросами и была как всегда сосредоточена на каких-то своих, внутренних, гораздо более интересных вещах. Наверное, миссис Соло следовало бы снова устыдиться, однако, кому это поможет?_

_— Как думаешь, почему фотографии показали сначала тебе, а только потом уже мне? — неожиданно спросила Рей и с кривой улыбкой наблюдала за нахмурившимися кустистыми бровями Дэмерона. — Да потому что ты попытался бы сделать именно это._

_— Убедить вас поговорить с мужем?_

_— Да. Это же так хитро: раскинуть сеть и поймать всех сразу. Тебя, меня, нашего дорогого вице-президента и, конечно, столь необходимую им информацию._

_— Чего именно они хотят? — тихо спросил По, ловко отвлекая Эмилин видом на открывшийся в просвете облаков Монумент Вашингтона._

_— То, о чем тебе знать не положено, если хочешь вернуться к жене сегодня вечером, — немного резко откликнулась Рей в инстинктивном желании пресечь любые попытки втянуть в дерьмо скандала кого-то еще. Она видела, как искренне переживал По; как из-за своей наивной добродушности считал ее другом. Да вот только иметь с ней хоть какие-то отношения всегда было делом опасным. Бен мог бы многое рассказать секретарю о тайнах своей жены, но вряд ли это изменит дэмероновские альтруистичные желания._

_Тем временем По нахмурился, открыл дверь и подал Рей руку, которую она, естественно, проигнорировала. Миссис Соло почти никогда никого не касалась. Машина тронулась, и в лобовом стекле лениво проплыло западное крыло Капитолия._

_В два часа после полудня официальная резиденция вице-президента полнилась унылой тишиной, что всегда царила здесь в отсутствии хозяина. Рей мягко ступала по упругому ворсу ковра, который наверняка видал ботинки самого Рузвельта и впитал в себя пыль с горы Рашмор. За одной из дверей видела третий сон Эми, пока ее мать отмечала в телефоне короткий список из пяти имен. Пять человек из прошлого, чья помощь может гарантировать миссис Соло если не свободу, то хотя бы прощение Бена. О большем Рей старалась не думать, боясь спугнуть возникшую догадку. Мимолетную мысль, что заронил в голове короткий разговор с Хаксом. Ведь если бумеранги преодолели шестилетнюю временную шкалу, то искать запустившую их руку стоит там же. В тех днях, когда она носила другую фамилию, глотала наркотики и наивно верила в свою вседозволенность. Постель политика неприкосновенна… Ах, если бы так оно и было._

_Коротко щелкнув дверным замком личного кабинета, Рей подошла к По и сунула ему в руки смартфон._

_— Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел этих людей, — проговорила она и уселась на краешек обычного, безликого стола, заправляя за уши короткие волнистые пряди. Пять лет уже прошло, а она все никак не привыкнет к столь необычной длине. — Мне неважно из какой дыры ты их достанешь, но найди всех._

_Дэмерон недоуменно посмотрел на экран, вчитываясь в незнакомые имена. В полупустом кабинете было слишком светло, и секретарь чуть прищурился. Наверно, стоило повесить хоть пару картин, чтобы оттенить равнодушно-желтоватые стены, которые отражали малейшие световые лучи, но Рей нравилось так. Пусто, звонко, никак. Чуть позже она, быть может, все же поймет кем стала, и вот тогда здесь появятся какие-нибудь статуэтки, полотна абстракции или хотя бы цветы…_

_— Роуз Тико, Майкл Мельцер, Финн Джоа… Джоу… Проклятье! — тем временем зачитывал Дэмерон._

_— Джоуннопулус… — тихо поправила Рей._

_— Кто они? — По быстро переписывал в ежедневник фамилии, совершенно справедливо не доверяя ни конфиденциальности сотовой связи, ни собственному телефону. Он мог быть сколь угодно добродушен, но определенно очень умен._

_— Те, кто приведет меня к заказчику этого дерьма, если повезет. И сделают это до того, как снимки восхитительной задницы моего мужа утекут во всемирную сеть. Слава порно-звезды не то, что я бы для него хотела. И не то, что хотел бы он сам._

_— Но…_

_— Им можно доверять. — Дэмерон нахмурился, явно сомневаясь в целесообразности таких действий, отчего изуродованное с одной стороны шрамами лицо некрасиво скривилось. И отсчитав до десяти ударов в перестрелке межкомнатных часов, Рей пояснила: — Они когда-то работали на меня._

_— Это лишние уши и глаза. Не думаю, что посвящать чужих людей в нашу непростую ситуацию мудро, — упорно не сдавался По. Однако она усмехнулась и, переступив через собственное нежелание, осторожно дотронулась до плеча секретаря._

_— Видишь? — Рей подняла руку и указала на равнодушно мелькавший под потолком огонек видеокамеры. — Они видят и слышат все, о чем мы сейчас говорим. Записывают каждое наше слово, анализируют действия._

_— Тогда я тем более не понимаю, — инстинктивно тише проговорил Дэмерон, а затем выругался, поняв всю абсурдность таких попыток. И Рей покачала головой._

_— Можно сколь угодно долго предаваться страданиям, По. Разбираться с последствиями, вести душеспасительные беседы на тему супружеской верности или брачных клятв, но это не решит проблему. Однако один раз поддавшись на шантаж, мы рискуем навсегда ввязаться в бесконечный круг манипуляций. Сегодня они хотят спасти свои шкуры, завтра — взорвать парочку бомб. Отбросив мои эмоции в сторону, становится очевидно — Бен виноват не в том, что сделал…_

_— А в том, что позволил себя поймать, — медленно закончил за неё По и прикрыл глаза, сжимая пальцами переносицу. Рей знала, что победила в этом маленьком и нелогичном споре между строк, но все же договорила._

_— Верно. Я глава его предвыборной кампании. И только мне решать, что будет хорошо для моего кандидата. Поэтому найди их._

_— Но разве наши действия не станут поводом выложить снимки? Вы пытаетесь сыграть на опережение, что может быть опасно для них._

_— Опасно, — согласилась она, а в следующий момент улыбнулась прямо в камеру. — Но документы им нужнее. Они будут ждать до последнего. И потому… найди их, По._

_Рей ткнула пальцем в список имен и вознесла молитву всем известным богам, чтобы Дэмерон успел. Похоже, догонять Сандерса становилось нездоровой традицией._

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия — Чикаго, штат Иллинойс**

**Февраль, шесть лет назад**

_«…And when I, and when I call_

_The Patient, the Patient fall_

_The Spirit, the Carpenter_

_Invites us to be with her…»_

Если так посмотреть, все аэропорты мира примерно одинаковы. Они могли отличаться размерами, цветами, загруженностью или дизайном плитки в туалетах, но всегда за индивидуальными фасадами скрывали унылое нутро зоны вылета. Сухой минимализм светлых стен, пластиковые или обитые искусственной кожей сиденья, бесшумные ковры и, разумеется, сонное оцепенение. То нападало сразу, стоило подняться на второй этаж и пройти мимо дремлющих пассажиров, что коротали часы в ожидании пересадочного рейса. И уже через пять минут создавалось впечатление, что вся жизнь оставалась внизу: у стоек регистрации и электронных табло. Там кричали и бегали дети, суетились спешащие по очень важным делам государственные служащие и бизнесмены, раздавался непрерывный бубнеж громкой связи, радиопомех и грохота кидаемого на транспортную ленту багажа.

В целом национальный аэропорт Рональда Рейгана ничем не отличался от привычной суетящейся картины. Разве что своей близостью к центру столицы, он концентрировал в себе больше людей в деловых костюмах, чем куда более крупный Даллес. И сейчас, пришедший в себя после снегопадов один из трех воздушных узлов Вашингтона переливался лучами почтившего город своим присутствием заходящего солнца. Его свет дробился в высоких окнах, что тянулись вместо одной из стен, и отражался гулом катящихся по мраморному полу колесиков. Этот скрежет, перемежавшийся легким скрипом, взлетал под купол потолка, где в круглых окошках крыши виднелись перистые облака. Здесь было красиво, просторно и почему-то празднично. Словно рождественские огни все еще плясали по золотистым стенам и стальному ажуру сводов. Из кафе лилась тихая музыка, за стеклом распушали разноцветные хвосты гигантские самолеты, вокруг которых суетились десятки маленьких тягачей, машин сопровождения и оранжевых снегоуборочных монстров.

_«…Run from yourself, from your friends, from ya—_

_Run for your life, for your friends, for ya—_

_American, merica, meri—_

_Oh Illinois, Illinois, Illi-…»_

Рей инстинктивно поморщилась и посмотрела сквозь витражную сетку больших окон на предательски золотящееся небо, по которому вдалеке вновь ползли тяжелые тучи. Вздохнув, она подула на натертую ручкой чемодана ладонь и двинулась в сторону стоек регистрации, где улыбчивые сотрудники American Airlines были чертовски рады помочь любому страждущему. Рей умудрилась не опоздать, что само по себе явилось чудом из чудес, учитывая, с какой скоростью пришлось собирать вещи. Под едва ли спокойным взглядом Армитажа, все еще мелко дрожащие руки хаотично бросали первые попавшиеся платья и костюмы в черное матовое нутро. Вещи ложились неаккуратной кучей, словно Рей сбегала из собственного дома. Впрочем, так оно, наверно, и было. В глазах мужа уж точно. Действительно, как еще можно объяснить полное отсутствие хоть какой-нибудь реакции с ее стороны? Она промолчала на эгоистичное по своей сути признание, не сказала ни слова на фарс их секса и, холодно уведомив об отъезде на неопределенный срок, ушла собираться. Все. Конец. Выразиться яснее вряд ли возможно. Она улетала в ненавистный Иллинойс к еще более ненавистному Соло, с которым, на самом деле, Рей абсолютно ничего не связывало. Только одни на двоих воспоминания о редких встречах, предстоящая работа да недавний разговор. Но как это объяснить Арми? Она не знала. Или в ее вокабулярии просто не находилось нужных слов из-за довольно печального подозрения, что от Рей Хакс требовались только связи, хитрые мозги и нефтяная вышка аморальной наглости. Иначе, зачем ее вообще нанимать?

Продиктовав номер рейса улыбающимся белым зубам по имени Джулия, что были так же замурованы в черно-белую униформу костюма, Рей приготовилась распрощаться с поясницей или же каблуками. Собранный наспех чемодан оказался безумно тяжелым. И стоило бы надеть кроссовки, но за годы работы на Конгресс она давно позабыла, покупала ли те хоть когда-нибудь. Так что закинуть неподъемный багаж на ленту оказалось задачей посложнее, чем уговорить вредного таксиста помочь. Армитаж не вышел проводить жену и лишь демонстративно перещелкивал каналы в что-то бормочущем телевизоре, а потому Рей предвкушала несколько новых унизительных минут. Однако стоило тонким пальцам обреченно схватиться за пластиковую ручку, как сверху их безапелляционно накрыла большая мужская ладонь. Чемодан легко воспарил в воздух и переместился на прорезиненную дорожку, а следом пошатнулась не успевшая от него отцепиться Рей. И наверняка бы упала, не подхвати ее кто-то за талию.

Тело мгновенно напряглось в тревожном ожидании очередного прилива дурноты, головокружения и панической атаки, сжимаясь в тугой комок расшатанных нервов. Оно копило силы и отважно готовилось к навязчивому желанию избавиться от слишком плотного, в чем-то интимного контакта, убежать прочь, сбросить тяжесть незнакомой руки, а может, вовсе содрать с себя перепачканную чужим касанием одежду… В общем, к тому, что с каждым днем все больше преследовало надрывавшийся от стимуляторов мозг. Но ничего не произошло. Абсолютно. Словно не было пяти использованных дезинфицирующих салфеток в такси, рвоты дома и все еще саднящих царапинами бедер. Словно она не страдающая навязчивыми психозами наркоманка, а… нормальная. И Рей дышала, судорожно наслаждалась коротким теплым человеческим мгновением, и пыталась осознать ошеломительное в своей новизне чувство… уверенности? Спокойствия? Неуязвимости? Да, что-то очень близкое, но пока невозможное для выражения в словах.

— О вашем упрямстве ходят легенды, — раздался за спиной ровный голос.

Едва пахнущая сигаретами надежная рука, что была затянута в сукно делового костюма, по-прежнему обхватывала жертву неожиданного рыцарства. А Рей упорно пыталась отыскать хоть какую-нибудь опору под ногами.

— Мне следовало догадаться, что вы тоже здесь будете, — пробормотала она и наконец-то уверенно встала на карикатурно тонкие пыточные иглы, что служили в ее зимней обуви вместо каблуков. Не лучший выбор для двухчасового перелета, снегов Чикаго и перемещения огромного чемодана по дорогам Америки. Господи! Впрочем, стоило возблагодарить богов, что мозгов хватило хотя бы надеть брючный костюм, а не очередную, стремящуюся выдавить из тела последние соки, узкую юбку. Однако Соло не оценил и этого.

— Дьявол, надеюсь, вы хотя бы иногда снимаете деловой кошмар, — немного ошарашенно проговорил он, машинально предъявляя идентификационную карту все тем же улыбающимся зубам.

— Да, в ванной, — процедила Рей и раздраженно достала молчавший телефон — вот уже полчаса, как она пыталась дозвониться до Сноука. — Но сплю я тоже в шпильках. Вдруг посреди ночи захочется всадить очередному политику каблук промеж глаз в качестве последнего аргумента в споре. Впрочем, смотрю, вы тоже словно только из Белого Дома.

Она окинула его взглядом, подмечая застегнутый на одну пуговицу пиджак и идеально выглаженную рубашку. От вида завязанного тонким узлом галстука, на котором тусклым блеском бросался в глаза серебряный зажим, захотелось невоспитанно фыркнуть. Какие детали! Какая педантичность! Хоть сейчас на обложку «TIME» с почетным званием «Человек года». Однако в следующий момент взгляд наткнулся на соседнюю стойку регистрации, где ошалевший от пассажирской наглости сотрудник взирал на небрежно брошенное пальто. То огромной темно-серой кучей полностью скрыло экран, чем напрочь парализовало работу. Кажется, Соло слишком спешил поймать чуть не падшую женщину.

— Я не планировал задерживаться в Вашингтоне так долго. — Тем временем равнодушно пожал плечами новоявленный джентльмен и уже собирался что-то добавить, но их прервали.

— Ваши посадочные талоны. Мистер Соло, миссис Хакс. — Зубы напряженно оскалились в последний раз, стремясь как можно скорее избавиться от странной парочки.

Схватив билет и подцепив другой рукой сумочку с самыми важными в жизни мелочами, Рей быстрым шагом направилась в зону досмотра. И на каждые три торопливых перестука каблуков за спиной раздавалась спокойная уверенная мужская поступь. Соло мог легко догнать и идти рядом, но отчего-то предпочитал держаться чуть позади. То ли не хотел продолжать разговор, то ли опасался очередного неэлегантного падения, а может, совсем неблагородно любовался открывшимся видом. Рей отогнала непрошеные мысли и попыталась избавиться от все неисчезающего ощущения осторожно обвившей талию руки. Ей стоило бы сосредоточиться на более важных вопросах. Например, что Сноук подозрительно долго не отвечал на звонки. Или что через пару недель наверняка стоило ждать бумаг на развод. А значит, придется как-то выкраивать время и посетить хоть одно из предстоящих судебных слушаний. Если таковые, конечно, будут. Их брачный контракт предусматривал многое… Забавно, еще несколько недель назад она и помыслить не могла, чтобы так быстро и обыденно закончить отношения длиною в жизнь. О чем-то переживала, испытывала муки совести или банальное раздражение. А теперь осталось лишь равнодушие и легкое чувство сожаления — прервать эту пьесу стоило еще шесть лет назад.

_«There was a man at the wall_

_He was grateful for us all_

_I saw the Wise Woman sing_

_She wasn't asking anything_

_She wasn't asking anything_

_How she made the nations sing!»_

Они расположились около нужного выхода в тихом и укромном местечке, не сговариваясь, проигнорировав комнату отдыха. Сонное оцепенение привычно наползало со всех сторон и уже откровенно грозило ласково укрыть Рей теплым коконом безделья. Она перевела взгляд на расположенную рядом стойку справочной информации American Airlines и поморщилась от вида весьма шумной толпы мексиканцев. Те толкались, громко переругивались с очередными, в этот раз несчастно улыбающимися зубами, и пытались выведать, когда же объявят посадку на рейс. Зубы что-то миролюбиво бормотали и в ответ указывали на заметенную снегом площадку около телетрапа. Там проходил антиобледенительную обработку сверкавший на закатном солнце серебряный бок самолета. Тем временем руки Рей сами потянулись к салфеткам, машинально открыли новую пачку и протерли ладони. Люди прибывали, она нервничала, магия прикосновения выветривалась.

— Интересный симптом, — тихо произнес Соло. Он отвлекся от увесистой стопки документов и задумчиво смотрел, как Рей прицеливается в урну комком белоснежной ткани.

— Аэропорт — грязное место. Мне всегда казалось, что в здоровье, как в политике и армии принято работать на предупреждение удара. Предпочитаю один раз протереть руки, чем глотать противорвотное, — холодно отозвалась она и ловко скрыла едва не подогнувшиеся от нахлынувшего страха мелко задрожавшие колени. Симптом… Да здесь целый диагноз. Однако как же глупо было позабыть, что сидящий рядом отличный политик в свое время считался не менее отличным врачом. Впрочем, Соло ничего не ответил и отвел взгляд, чуть прищурившись, следя за маневрировавшим на поле самолетом.

— По сколько часов вы спите? — неожиданно спросил он, отчего Рей вздрогнула.

— Очень грубо, господин Губернатор, — фыркнула она. — Как истинному джентльмену, которым вы слывете, вам стоило тактично промолчать или намекнуть на очевидно слишком резкий свет от ламп. Я бы сходила, припудрила носик, и все были бы довольны.

— А все же? — Он даже не улыбнулся.

— Я не записывалась к вам на прием, доктор Соло.

— Бен.

— И в дружеских комментариях не нуждаюсь также, — отрезала Рей и демонстративно разблокировала телефон, вчитываясь в сыпавшиеся одно за другим сообщения. Команда решила поработать. Что же, весьма похвальное рвение.

— Это влияет на качество вашей жизни.

Рей длинно выдохнула, а руки чуть сильнее стиснули жалобно скрипнувший пластик аппарата.

— Мистер Соло… Бен… — она изо всех сил старалась говорить спокойно, однако, терпеть не могла, когда кто-то позволял себе вмешиваться в ее слишком сумбурную жизнь. А потому все же задрала голову и впилась раздраженным взглядом в приставучего надоеду. — Моя работа предусматривает ежечасный анализ сотен аналитических сводок и отчетов, оперирование самыми незначительными фактами в попытке найти единственно возможную лазейку, построение аргументации, постоянное использование инструментов давления и оттачивание искусства убеждения. Мне не принадлежат даже тихие вечера, которые я провожу на очередном псевдо-благотворительном приеме. Там меня обычно ждет толпа лицемерных стариков, требующая приклеенных улыбок и беседы между строк. Так что свалившийся мне на голову Бенджамин Соло не добавил спокойствия или часов в сутках. Я привыкла быть лучшей, а значит, приходится чем-то жертвовать. Сон прекрасно для этого подходит.

Рей замолчала и запоздало попыталась понять, не сболтнула ли в порыве гнева лишнего. Рядом с этим мужчиной вся тщательно выдрессированная привычка изящной полемики «ни о чем» летела к чертям. Он слишком раздражал своей невозмутимостью, вынуждая беситься еще больше, словно в инфантильном противодействии.

— Действительно, — после паузы протянул в ответ Соло. Вот! Она же говорила…

Золотящимся в последних лучах зимнего солнца взглядом велеречивый губернатор будто просветил Рей насквозь, но продолжать опасную дискуссию не стал. Вместо этого, он молча достал новую пачку исчерканных документов и углубился в чтение. Она же, всем своим видом демонстрируя прохладное равнодушие, снова набрала номер Сноука, прослушала надоевший ответ автоответчика и теперь листала полные истерического негодования сообщения Майка. Право слово, тыквенный пирожок производил в три раза больше слов в секунду, чем сама Рей. Но сегодня его можно было понять.

Всем известно, что каждый избиратель в своей сути эгоистичен и взволнован больше выгодой личной, нежели всеобщим счастьем. Он ищет поддержку своей меркантильности в полутемных барах и светлых кухнях, собирается в группы фальшивых единомышленников, а после мнит себя всесильным просто потому, что вместе не так страшно. Вместе они громче, сильнее, опаснее и обязательно объединены глобальной идеей. Рей видела достаточно демонстрантов в стенах Белого Дома, на площадях и улицах других городов. И все требовали одного и того же: мира во всем мире и лично денег каждому, при этом совершенно не сопоставляя, что для первого всегда нужно второе. Изо дня в день они удовлетворяли жажду фиктивной демократии, ставили крестик в графе добрых дел и спокойно расходились по домам, чтобы назавтра выйти на улицы вновь. Конечная цель как итог, при этом, была неизвестна обеим сторонам подобной рутины: ни митингующим, ни сидящим по ту сторону административных стен. Бесперспективно. Однако с момента провозглашения первых десяти поправок к Конституции, такая толпа всегда служила идеальным инструментом в руках умелого политика. Рей это знала, как, разумеется, знал и Соло, изящно и незаметно бросая кости хитрости в жаждавшую громких речей глотку. Но гораздо хуже, что первый для самого демократичного штата со времен Авраама Линкольна кандидат от республиканцев Джонатан Сандерс также прекрасно понимал правила большой игры.

Ну, а Рей до сих пор не знала, кто он и откуда взялся. Якобы примерный семьянин, якобы успешный бизнесмен, отчего-то старательно скрывавший квартальные отчеты. Впрочем, до сих пор публика самозабвенно закрывала на подобные увертки глаза и наслаждалась яркими радикальными речами кандидата. Бесспорно талантливый оратор, Сандерс мог легко составить Рей конкуренцию в умении жонглировать нечестными техниками дебатов. Да что там, с его феерией невероятной наглости она ознакомилась только вчера и уже загнула почти все пальцы на обеих руках в попытке угнаться за его чернейшими приемами. А в конце даже снизошла до пары ударов в ладоши, оценивая достойную аплодисментов изворотливость. Сандерс играл восхитительно грязно. За полчаса местечкового телеэфира умудрился запугать, ошеломить и извратить каждый довод оппонента, приведя того в поле полной несостоятельности. И Роуз, что прямо сейчас возмущалась исключительно на невероятной смеси китайско-вьетнамской обсценной лексики, была высокого мнения о крайней степени засранства брызжущего слюной кандидата. Рей прочитала короткий итог от Тико и ухмыльнулась: «Псина». Сандерс действительно напоминал злую, маленькую псину. Из тех пород, что очень громко лают и больно кусают, стоит лишь упустить момент атаки исподтишка.

Рей вздохнула, отвлекаясь от бурной переписки в телефоне, и вздрогнула, когда перед лицом неожиданно появилась ладонь. Огромная, теплая, слишком терпко пахнущая сигаретами. Она раскрылась одновременно с объявлением о начале посадки.

— Идемте. До Чикаго нам с вами по пути.

Соло смотрел на неё сверху вниз и терпеливо ждал, пока растерявшаяся от неожиданности Рей сложит в своей голове, вероятно, сложнейшие политические комбинации и примет окончательное решение стоит ли его рука такой чести. Во всяком случае, так наверняка выглядело со стороны. А на самом деле очень запутавшаяся миссис Хакс с нарастающей паникой думала, как избежать контакта. До слез из глаз, до мерзкой полузадушенной мольбы ей было страшно портить единственное хорошее воспоминание о прикосновении за последние сутки… а может и неделю. Месяц? Год? Как давно это началось? Рискнуть или не рискнуть? Но если повезло раз, повезет ли второй? Секунды перетекали друг за другом, а Соло не шевелился, не дернул ни одним мускулом, ни на миллиметр не опустил протянутой руки. Казалось, он даже не моргал, не отрывал медного взгляда и готов был до последней вспышки Солнца ждать ее решения. Зачем? Рей не знала. Со всей своей тренированной годами наблюдательностью не представляла, что творится в голове одного из самых удивительных мужчин.

— Прекрасно, — наконец откликнулась она и встала, опираясь на холодный металл подлокотников. Руки немедленно потянулись за очередной проклятой салфеткой. Решение принято. У неё осталось не так много хороших воспоминаний, чтобы бездарно ими разбрасываться. — Будет время обсудить ту чушь, что ваша команда решила назвать предвыборной кампанией, мистер Соло.

И уже поворачиваясь, Рей увидела, как едва заметно дрогнула все еще протянутая и открытая ладонь. Однако это оказалось единственной подмеченной мелочью. Все. Ничто больше не показывало, испытывал ли господин Губернатор гнев, раздражение или, быть может, настоящее облегчение от столь намеренного игнорирования. Только кончики пальцев чуть мазнули воздух, будто все же ждали ощутить тяжесть чужой руки, а теперь удивлялись неправильному чувству пустоты.

— Бен, — повторил он и неожиданно резко сжал кулак, подхватывая пальто.

— Как скажете, — на ходу откликнулась Рей и железным кулаком придушила донельзя нелепое в ее случае смущение.

_«…Run from yourself, from your friends, from ya—_

_Run for your life, for your friends, for ya—_

_American, merica, meri—_

_Oh Illinois, Illinois, Illi-…»_

От телетрапа, что был затянут в рекламные плакаты и пластик обивки стен, веяло то холодом февраля, то жаром стационарных обогревателей. И стремительно шагающая вниз по коридору Рей испытывала такой же контраст эмоций, пока пыталась понять, что сейчас произошло. Соло не сказал больше ни слова, однако в воздухе между ними повисла отвратительная до своей банальности завеса непонимания. Он не понимал к чему такая принципиальность, она не понимала зачем ему это. Не хотела понимать. Боялась. Потому что стоит надежде хоть немного укорениться на выжженной, потрескавшейся от незатухающих костров аутодафе почве, и Рей придет конец. Её фантазии нежизнеспособны.

Проигнорировав приветствие стюардесс, она влетела в сухое гудящее нутро самолета, а в спину все упирался пристальный взгляд. Господи, дались Соло эти круги под глазами! Если ему так хотелось ролевых игр в благородство или доктора, то для этих целей у него всегда под боком жена. Рей раздраженно передернула плечами и выдохнула, обреченно понимая, что действие стимулятора подходило к концу. Хотелось швырнуть телефон в стену, выключить режущий глаза искусственный свет и окружить себя тишиной, но вместо этого салон заполонили громко переговаривающиеся люди. Они тащили на себе рюкзаки и дутые зимние куртки, будто улетали не в Чикаго, а на Аляску! И все… Каждый из них считал своим долгом чихнуть, кашлянуть или громко засмеяться. Рей стиснула в руках пальто, на секунду зажмурилась и попыталась успокоиться. Раз… Два… Три… Сейчас она спокойно уберет наверх злосчастную одежду, займет положенное билетом место, самолет взлетит и можно будет спокойно сходить до уборной. Ничего сложного. Только подождать и постараться не слишком сильно нервничать. По крайней мере, не больше обычного. Раз… Два… Три…

Однако стоило только поднять руки в попытке дотянуться до багажной полки, как под лопатку больно прилетел чей-то локоть.

— Ради бога, это бизнес-класс, а не матч по регби! — воскликнула она, поворачиваясь.

И, пожалуй, взбешенная Рей высказала бы еще много чего недоуменно уставившемуся старикашке, но проблему решил Соло. Вернее, один брошенный им взгляд. Так что она закрыла рот и поджала ярко накрашенные губы, когда с невозмутимым спокойствием у нее забрали проклятое пальто, аккуратно сложили и легко закинули наверх, устроив рядом с памятным темно-серым монстром.

— Сядьте, — коротко произнес Соло и чуть нагнулся в сторону Рей, вежливо пропуская спешащего к своему креслу очередного бизнесмена. Раз… Два… Три…

— Налогоплательщики будут в восторге от подобных трат, — процедила она и почти упала на сиденье. Раз… Два… Три… Тело вновь послушалось не команды хозяйки, а приказа очевидного самозванца.

Тем временем руки настойчиво вцепились в ремень безопасности, до одури желая ощутить не теплый глянец синтетического волокна, а тонкий пластик. Рей до визга хотела почувствовать легко перекатывавшиеся внутри капсулы, эту непередаваемую, едва заметную тяжесть, что сулила конец начинающимся мучениям. Раз… Два… Три… Заработалась. Слишком старательно пыталась не обращать внимания на Соло и пропустила момент, когда стоило бы заметить подступающие симптомы. Дура…

Рей знала, что зависима. Понимала и даже несколько раз пробовала бросить, но не смогла. Валялась на диване с суицидальными мыслями во время очередной депрессии, пока Арми воевал за счастье их проклятой страны, и думала — нахрена? Три попытки. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы понять собственную волевую несостоятельность, когда в шкафчике маячило такое простое и быстрое средство от любой хандры. Потому что во время поиска дозы ее не интересовала ни работа, ни интриги, ни даже чертов секс, который согласно Маслоу, вообще-то, всегда являлся одной из базовых потребностей. Несколько дней Рей давилась едой, тупо пялилась в экран что-то вещающего телевизора, а после звонила Фазме. Сквозь эхо и раздирающие голову мигрени выслушивала лекцию от обеспокоенной сестрички, и через полчаса непрерывных криков ломала тщательно выстроенную аргументацию всего одной фразой: _«Мне надо, иначе я свихнусь»_.

И Фазма сдавалась. Проиграв раз, она так связала себе руки «маленьким секретом», что от безысходности радовалась даже небольшим перерывам в приеме стимуляторов своей тайной пациентки. А Рей целенаправленно убивала себя. Они это знали, как знали и то, что в том была вина их обеих. Но правда о нелегальных рецептах стоила бы им карьеры и свободы, а потому оставалось только врать дальше в надежде, что везение не закончится. Да, можно было сколько угодно спорить о морали. Одна не имела права преступать закон и профессиональную этику врача, второй не стоило каждый раз шантажировать этим. Действительно. Но все было так. И быть может, именно полное отсутствие зачатков совести стало у сводных сестер единственно общей чертой.

— Я покупал на личные средства, — голос неожиданно прорвался в лихорадочно считавший минуты до взлета мозг, и Рей испуганно дернулась. Видимо, немного неловко из-за начинающейся вялости мышц, потому что Соло заинтересованно повернул голову.

— Отрадно слышать, — выплюнула она, опасаясь встретиться с ним взглядом, и в попытке занять себя хоть чем-нибудь выдернула из кармашка журнал.

Титанокрылое чудовище вздрогнуло, подскочило на ухабах бетонного покрытия и едва ощутимо заскользило по наледи рулежной дорожки. Наплевав на брезгливость и легкую тошноту, Рей одной рукой вцепилась в подлокотник, а второй нервно стиснула немедленно позабытый на коленях глянец. Она не отрывала взгляда от проносящихся в сгущающихся сумерках ярких огней терминала, когда запоздалой искрой мелькнула мысль, что перед взлетом стоило позвонить Арми. Но следом пришло осознание — поздно. Он знал, куда и с кем летит его жена.

Интересно, каково это столько лет жить с женщиной, которая в один прекрасный момент собрала свои вещи и улетела по первому зову совершенно чужого для нее человека? Тот был никем. Не любовник, не родственник, не коллега… Но Рей не задала ни одного вопроса, не спорила и даже не возмущалась. Только молча взяла чемодан и отправилась вызывать такси. Так, каково это — осознать, что не нужен, и никогда не был… Ибо сбегать из собственного дома — последний крик о помощи. Конечно, можно винить во всем Соло, как наверняка поступал сейчас Армитаж. Но даже не будь его, их брак все равно катился бы дальше в неизбежный провал или привел к чьему-нибудь самоубийству. Впрочем, последнее все еще актуально.

Тем временем набравший уже приличную высоту самолет сильно тряхнуло, и под звук испуганных вздохов Рей почувствовала невесомость. Внутренности сжало, прибив куда-то в район горла, а в голове нарастал противный звон, пока она вместе с пассажирами испытывала на себе все прелести свободного падения. Это длилось недолго, буквально пару секунд, однако, упорно страдающее от начала ломки сердце бешено заколотилось, и Рей по-детски зажмурилась. Перед глазами узором из калейдоскопа поплыли пятна, ее замутило, но… Все закончилось неожиданно быстро. Прекратилось в тот миг, когда инстинктивно вцепившиеся в ремень безопасности пальцы накрыла ладонь. Опять. Точно так же, как и полтора часа назад у проклятой стойки регистрации. Она коснулась уверенно и принесла с собой не только поддержку, но и проклятое спокойствие. Спокойствие, которого не должно было быть вопреки каждому из прогрессировавших симптомов психоза, накатившего инстинктивного страха и чувства самосохранения. А потому глаза Рей распахнулись и с неверием уставились на собственные колени, где левая рука Соло ободряюще сжимала побледневшие от напряжения ледяные запястья. Он не делал ничего особенного, только размеренно вырисовывал большим пальцем узоры вокруг тонкого обода ее обручального кольца. Дуга влево, дуга вправо, замкнуть… Влево, вправо…

— Все в порядке, просто небольшой микропорыв, — проговорил Соло настолько обыденно, что на него с надеждой посмотрели пассажиры соседнего ряда. Но Рей не услышала ни слова, ибо оказалась слишком заворожена этим удивительно бесхитростным движением. Влево, вправо, замкнуть… — Обычное дело в дождь или снегопад.

Влево, вправо, замкнуть… Палец уверенно, не сбиваясь с ритма, скользил по медленно теплеющей коже и возвращал чуть покалывающим от напряжения рукам чувствительность. Дуга влево, дуга вправо, замкнуть… Она видела едва заметное движение кольца, понимала, что где-то обнадеживающе шумит один из двигателей, а под ногами удалялась земля… Но ощущала лишь эту успокаивающую монотонность. Влево, вправо, замкнуть… И казалось, так могло длиться целую вечность, но самолет вновь едва ощутимо тряхнуло, Соло невольно надавил чуть сильнее, и магия рассыпалась тысячами ворвавшихся в мир звуков.

— Отпустите меня, — почти по слогам произнесла Рей. А в следующий миг стряхнула застывшую в нерешительности руку и одним движением расстегнула тяжело лязгнувший замок ремня.

Лишь каким-то чудом умудрившись не споткнуться о длинные мужские ноги, она выбралась в проход и под предупреждающие окрики стюардессы кинулась в сторону туалета. Скрипнула щеколдой закрывшаяся дверь, и Рей беззвучно, отчаянно рассмеялась. В каком-то безумии она зажала рукой рот, боясь проронить хотя бы звук в гудящую тишину кабинки, и медленно втянула воздух. А потом застонала и лихорадочно уткнулась носом в ладонь, пытаясь снова отыскать тот самый, только что померещившийся запах. Но тот ушел, и Рей осталась одна: растерянная, безумная, отчаявшаяся разобраться в самой себе. Она прислонилась к хлипкой двери и подняла взгляд, натыкаясь на свое отражение в чуть кривом зеркале. Белая блузка, черный жакет, ни одной лишней складки или залома, даже вернувшие обычный каштановый цвет волосы все еще хранили аккуратность прически, но глаза…

Рей чуть наклонилась вперед, разглядывая шальную зелень за расширенными зрачками, и криво улыбнулась. Сумасшедшая. Внезапно сошедшая с ума по одному-единственному мужчине женщина. Женатому, черт побери, Соло, который слишком хорош, чтобы принадлежать ей. О, она досконально знала его историю. Сын гениальных нейрохирургов, сам не менее одаренный онколог, он более десяти лет проработал в родном чикагском университете и лично прооперировал бесчисленное число пациентов. Господи, да на его счету больше спасенных жизней, чем иероглифов в китайском языке! Соло был прекрасным губернатором, каким никогда не стал бы малыш Лерой, прекрасным политиком и, наверняка, прекрасным мужем. Потому что даже циничная Рей не смела представить, как могло быть иначе. Нет, на таких святых молятся. Боготворят, уважают, любят. И уж точно такие не изменяют супругам. Ни с кем. Ни с обычными женщинами, ни с кем-то столь же компрометирующим вроде нее самой, даже если хотели бы. Что, на самом деле, почти из области киберпанковой фантастики — нереально.

Рей прислушалась к доносившимся из-за двери требованиям стюардессы вернуться на место и закатила глаза. Святые небеса. Кому это надо? Если самолет упадет, то ей не поможет ни кресло, ни ремень безопасности. Разве что труп на положенном билетом сиденье опознать будет проще, чем искореженное тело в туалетной кабинке. Рей хмыкнула подобной нелепой смерти, а потом разозлилась на себя за пессимистичные мысли. Нет, когда закончится чертов предвыборной сезон, она точно ляжет в клинику к Фазме. И будь, что будет.

А пока чуть подрагивающие пальцы с облегчением сомкнулись на блистере. Право слово, она словно опытный наркоман прятала дозы в общем-то легальных лекарств по пустым упаковкам и до паники боялась попасться на досмотре. У нее был рецепт, но лучше бы его не предъявлять. Рей огляделась и с накатившим чувством отвращения вдруг поняла, что в момент бегства оставила в салоне салфетки. Однако больше беспокоило другое — отсутствие другой питьевой воды, кроме той, что текла из сомнительного на вид крана. А та, наверняка, была едва ли чище пола под ногами. Мечущийся в поисках решения взгляд снова наткнулся на мелькавшее в зеркале отражение и впился в потрескавшиеся сухие губы, которые то и дело облизывал слишком бледный язык. Что сильнее: психоз или потребность в новой дозе? А, Рей? Будешь унижаться или вспомнишь о гордости? Боже, как же все отвратительно. Спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, она не глядя подцепила ногтем тонкую фольгу, ловко перекатила на ладонь две прохладные капсулы и в следующий момент закинула в рот. Пригоршня чуть металлической на вкус воды, две подушечки фруктовой жвачки, чтобы перебить неубиваемую отвратительную горечь, и с неимоверным усилием подавленное чувство тошноты.

Прикрыв глаза, Рей стояла и чувствовала, как постепенно становится легче. Минута капала за минутой, и в тяжелых волнах медленно растворяющегося наркотика исчезло сковавшее затылок напряжение, по телу пробежала дрожь мурашек и появилось ощущение легкости. Это еще не эффект, нет, только поощрение за выполненную команду мозга. Прекрасное, удивительное, такое обманчиво правильное и естественное. Из груди вырвался облегченный вздох, когда расслабились сведенные судорогой плечи. Рей попробовала улыбнуться, но поморщилась от боли в искусанной губе и слизнула выступившую маленькую каплю крови. Прекрасно.

Распахнув дверь, она нос к носу столкнулась с рассерженной стюардессой, которая уже отчаялась достучаться до взбалмошной пассажирки. Сколько лишнего шума! Презрительно усмехнувшись, Рей направилась к своему месту, где наткнулась на внимательный взгляд и чуть приподнятую левую бровь Соло.

— У вас все в порядке? — спросил он, внимательно её разглядывая. Она лишь хмыкнула и с усилием вынула из сумки тяжелую папку.

— Надеюсь, вы еще помните основы физиологии, — коротко откликнулась Рей и сконцентрировалась на бесконечных опусах Финна и Кайдел, которые решили показать чудеса работоспособности, проанализировав все местные периодические издания округа Чикаго. Соло ничего не ответил, лишь бросил последний взгляд на задумчиво постукивающую ногтями по подлокотнику спутницу и сосредоточился на своей работе. Аллилуйя.

Ну, а Рей продиралась сквозь дебри удивительнейших в своем разнообразии статей, что оказались написаны как бездарным шимпанзе, так и имеющим зачатки мозга журналистом. И общая картина с каждой минутой радовала все меньше. То, что сначала показалось лишь немного упущенным временем, запоздалым стартом и легко наверстываемым отставанием, превратилось в видимый даже из космоса разрыв. Кампания их противника Сандерса ударила сразу со всех сторон, выкупив эфиры, страницы в газетах и рекламные щиты через две секунды как Соло объявил о срочных выборах в Конгресс. Полностраничные интервью, проплаченные пространные речи политологов, экономистов и всех, кто хоть как-то мог повлиять на электорат, заполонили собой печатные издания. Рей не была дурой и могла с одного только взгляда определить, что каждое действие команды республиканца тщательно спланировано и выверено до сотой доли секунды. Они знали о плане Сноука? Похоже на то. Плевать, как и откуда, важно — слышали ли республиканцы о Соло.

Рей сжала переносицу и снова уткнулась в бумаги, быстро крутя в пальцах прохладный металлический корпус губной помады. Отмахнувшись от предложенного стюардессой ужина, она поерзала на сиденье из-за бурлящей в крови синтетической энергии. Запахи заказанного кем-то тушеного мяса отвлекали.

— Не только не спите, но и от еды отказываетесь, — с легким смешком проговорил Соло.

— Вижу, вы тоже в состоянии прожить пару часов, не набив желудок сомнительной едой? Ваш пьедестал в моих глазах все выше, мистер Соло, — нарочито громко протянула она, вынуждая какого-то усатого бизнесмена, а может, магната оглянуться. Захотелось показать ему язык, но Рей сдержалась. Чувство эйфории приятно шумело в мозгу.

— Бен, — повторили со вздохом в который раз за этот день.

— Бен, — с улыбкой согласилась Рей, не выдержав такого упорного сопротивления. Соло хмыкнул и спрятал что-то в карман предусмотрительно снятого и бестактно повешенного на спинку переднего сиденья пиджака.

— Пожалуй, добавлю эту строчку в свое резюме, — неожиданно заявил он.

— Что вы — Бен?

— Что удостоился места на пьедестале самой Рей Хакс.

Она тихо рассмеялась и пробормотала, покачав головой:

— Да, где-то между Отцами основателями и списком канонизированных святых.

— Я настолько стар в ваших глазах? — Соло чуть наклонился к ней, и она смогла разглядеть паутинку улыбчивых морщинок, что собрались в уголках глаз.

— Нет, настолько неординарны. — Он удивленно моргнул, явно не ожидая подобной характеристики. А Рей педантично сложила разбросанные по маленькому откидному столику бумаги и неожиданно продолжила. — Вам нужно уйти с поста губернатора.

Соло откинулся на спинку кресла, скрестил на груди руки и задумчиво на неё посмотрел.

— Зачем?

— Если вы хотите выиграть кампанию, то придется кричать громче, чем это делает Сандерс. Ваша проблема в том, что люди не знают — кто такой Бенджамин Соло.

— В смысле? Я родился там, статистика показывает, что меня помн… — он осекся, неожиданно нахмурившись. Видимо, понял сам. Что ж, Рей не сомневалась в его аналитических способностях. Она вздохнула и постучала ногтем по столбцу графика, который предусмотрительно лежал на самом верху внушительной стопки.

— Итоги ваших опросов сильно расходятся с тем, что успели сделать за пару дней мои ребята.

— Как сильно?

— Сильно, — она взглянула на него. — Выборы в сенат, это не за креслом местного чинуши сходить. Нет. Вы могли родиться там, каждую субботу есть фирменную пиццу и даже иметь фамильный склеп! Но идея в другом. Народ хочет видеть своего кандидата, стоящим рядом с ними. В магазине, прачечной, в очереди за двухдолларовыми пончиками, понимаете? Пока вы оперировали в Чикаго — вас знали многие. Сейчас я без отчетов и опросов дурацкого мнения скажу, что электорат не назовёт даже имени своего губернатора. В их головах прочно поселилась красная тряпка Сандерса.

Рей замолчала и задумчиво провела пальцем по столбцу цифр. Она знала, что предложенный вариант рискованный, слишком радикальный. Особенно для Соло, который, как и она, привык планировать свои шаги наперед. Но времени строить грандиозные схемы не было. Сноуку нужен закон, закону нужен конгрессмен, конгрессмену нужно кресло, и она обязана его обеспечить. Желательно, в этой жизни. И оставалось лишь надеяться, что кандидат окажется умным малым, способным быстро складывать вариации в единое целое. Соло мог сколько угодно держаться за губернаторство, а сама Рей лишь предполагать, как отреагирует всегда строптивый Иллинойс, но… Но уйти сейчас — единственный для них шанс побороться.

— И вы предлагаете… — протянул вовсе не дурак, побуждая озвучить очевидную мысль.

— Вам нужно переехать в Чикаго и выйти на улицы.

— Вы так уверены? — Бровь скептически потянулась вверх, и Рей вздохнула.

— Бен… — она осторожно попробовала его имя, перекатывая на языке лакричный привкус. На любителя, но ей всегда нравилась солоновато-сладкая горечь черных конфет. — Я понимаю, что не вправе указывать. Нас с вами не связывает контракт, меня нанял Сноук, но именно вы поставили условием мое присутствие и взамен пообещали полную свободу действий. Так дайте мне это! Я знаю свою работу, делала ее не раз и достаточно успешно, чтобы понимать, чего хочет настоящий народ, а не тот вымышленный контингент в сферическом вакууме наших конгрессменов.

Повисла тишина, пока Соло задумчиво смотрел в глаза Рей и то ли с дотошностью художника исследовал все оттенки зеленого, то ли в очередной раз поражался ее наглости. Но в динамиках затрещали помехи, предвещая объявление о скорой посадке, а самолет в очередной раз тряхнуло. Она не знала, что будет делать, если Соло откажется. Как станет спасать кампанию, главный участник которой занят всем чем угодно, кроме самой кампании. Мозг лихорадочно работал, словно огромная вычислительная машина и обрабатывал варианты: публичные мероприятия, перекупленные эфиры главных телеканалов, в конце концов, инсценированное покушение. Почему бы и нет? Все что угодно, лишь бы привлечь внимание. Рей могла сделать многое. Однако в этот раз отчего-то хотелось, чтобы люди сознательно проголосовали за Бена, искренне выбрали своего конгрессмена. Ведь он действительно достоин.

— Когда?

Резкий вопрос заставил ее вывалиться в реальность снижающего высоту самолета. Уши заложило, и Рей побоялась ослышаться.

— Что?

— Когда мне уйти, — буднично повторил Соло, точно речь шла о третьесортном проекте или выборе цвета салюта на День Независимости.

— Чем скорее, тем лучше, — быстро проговорила она, боясь поверить в столь отчаянное везение. Или отчаянную глупость. — У нас осталось не так много времени, а ваш оппонент весьма популярен.

— Так, когда? — уже с легким налетом раздражения переспросил Соло. Похоже, он ожидал услышать конкретное число, день или даже час. И откуда столько решительности? Нет, она никогда не подозревала его в трусости (какое кощунство!), но необдуманных поступков Бен не совершал. Сейчас же все больше походило на шаг с закрытыми глазами в пропасть. Однако губернаторское кресло не выбрасывают в окно словно испорченную мебель.

— Сегодня? — нарочито спокойно спросила Рей в игривом желании проверить, как далеко в своем упорстве и браваде зайдет Соло. Она устала от этих кратких вопросов и односложных ответов. Они раздражали, выводили из себя и постоянно придавали нервную абсурдность их диалогу.

— Хорошо, — раздался чрезмерно обширный, переливающийся всеми лингвистическими гранями ответ, и послышался щелчок замка ремня безопасности. Такой же сухой и однозначный.

— Что? — Господи, ну почему он так невыносим?

Соло бросил на неё быстрый взгляд и ехидно проговорил, аккуратно и методично убирая в портфель бумаги.

— Я не специализируюсь в отоларингологии, но могу осмотреть ваш ушной канал.

— Нет, я услышала вас. Но не уверена, что правильно поняла. — Рей все еще отказывалась верить.

— Это можно понять как-то превратно? — Черная бровь поднялась лишь на долю дюйма, выразив максимум возможного удивления. Где-то в районе нуля.

— Но…

— Тогда не вижу проблем, — перебил он, закинул одну слишком длинную ногу на другую и с вежливым интересом уставился на Рей.

— Вы невозможны!

— Отчего же. Весьма, весьма возможен.

Соло улыбнулся уголком губ, а у неё на мгновение остановилось сердце. О, Рей знала это выражение лица. Не забыла за шесть долгих лет, как он смотрел на неё в последний раунд дебатов. Она стояла за кулисами студии, в ярости стискивая папку с какими-то вопросами, и неотрывно наблюдала, как рушатся все тщательно выстроенные колонны авторитета Лероя под весом личности Соло. В тот день он с хирургической точностью перерезал каждую из, казалось бы, стальных нитей, которыми она сшила их аргументацию. Дал вволю порезвиться уже поверившей в победу молоденькой девчонке и щелчком пальцев поставил на место. Жестокий, но действенный урок, который Рей запомнила навсегда: личностью можно уже родиться.

А уже почти бывший Губернатор тем временем равнодушно взглянул на наручные часы и договорил:

— Не обещаю вам сегодня, но послезавтра вполне могу гарантировать. Вас устроит?

— Меня? — немного нервно откликнулась она. — Это не мне нужно кресло в Конгрессе.

— Но вам нужен закон. А для этого нужен я, а мне нужны вы. Ну, так что, Рей?

Прозвучавшее только с ему одному возможной интонацией имя каплей патоки растеклось где-то под языком, вынудив сглотнуть. Привкус лакричных конфет стал почти осязаем.

— Да, — тихо проговорила она, облизав пересохшие губы. — Вполне подойдёт.

И только когда шасси с мягким гулом коснулось мокрой взлетно-посадочной полосы, они смогли оторвать друг от друга взгляды.

_«…Oh, Great Trumpet and the singers_

_Oh, Great Goodman, ‘King of Swingers’_

_Oh, Great ‘Bears’ and ‘Bulls’, Joe Jackson_

_Oh, Great Illinois…»_

Ну, а два часа спустя Рей сидела в такси и нервно всматривалась в проползающие мимо огни спальных районов Чикаго, что начинались сразу за аэропортом О’Хара. Ехать предстояло долго, пробираясь по Кеннеди-экспрессвэй мимо гигантских пробок вечера четверга. Вдалеке слева уже вырастали угрюмые первые из череды шпилей высотки, что своими тяжелыми каменными боками терялись в желтоватых облаках, справа тянулись маленькие частные дома. В городе было холодно. Нет. Скорее, чертовски холодно. Морозно настолько, что алый свет впереди стоящих автомобилей неровно дрожал в воздухе, чем напоминал инсталляцию адских чертогов в каком-нибудь экстравагантном театре, которыми полнилась столица Иллинойса. Рей поежилась, озябнув даже в затхлом тепле салона, и уставилась в окно на соседнюю с ними машину. Водитель в ней отчаянно жестикулировал, что-то втолковывая своему собеседнику на том конце громкой связи, и с каждой минутой все больше отчаивался добраться в центр вовремя. Чикагская Петля* оказалась переполнена транспортом на всех своих трех или даже четырех дорожных уровнях.

Что же, мыслей в голове должно было хватить на все долгие девятнадцать миль, что вели к дому Бена. И у Рей появилась прекрасная возможность обдумать до совершенства каждую. Например, понять как так получилось, что она едет без чемодана и отнюдь не в гостиничный номер. Но если первое еще можно было объяснить вопиющей невнимательностью улыбающихся зубов на стойке регистрации, то последнее выходило за все рамки разумности и приличий. А все началось с приземления.

Стоило их самолету завернуть к терминалу, как мгновенно засуетившиеся пассажиры подняли неимоверный раздражающий шум. Это разорвало непонятный удивительный в своей неторопливости зрительный контакт. Казалось, они с Соло изучали друг друга, сравнивали картину прошлого с тем, что видели сейчас. Рей читала этот изучающий взгляд, словно пыталась разобрать полустертые строчки в книге. Она знала, чувствовала скрытый в них смысл, но пока не могла его понять. Соло чего-то ждал? На что-то надеялся? Может думал, она превратилась в эдакую Кали, как часто язвили некоторые глупейшие газетенки, и теперь искал вторую пару рук и красный язык? Право слово, даже ее чудовищность не настолько чудовищна.

Но что бы ни скрывалось за этими взглядами, Соло оставался до смешного все так же навязчиво воспитан, подав Рей пальто и вежливо пропустив вперед. Он каждый раз предлагал для поддержки руку и искренне не понимал причин ее намеренного отказа. Рей усмехнулась. Господи, какой динозавр от этикета. Настолько старомоден, что должен был давно покрыться пылью и пропахнуть нафталином, но вместо этого всеми своими действиями вызывал лишь ощущение абсолютной то ли правильности, то ли уместности. Взять хотя бы случай с чемоданом. Рей цокнула от раздражения, не в силах подобрать правильное описывающее все произошедшее слово, чем заслужила удивленный взгляд таксиста. Ах, а еще эта чертова гостиница…

Коротая время до рейса в Спрингфилд (столицу штата), Соло вызвался проводить Рей до стоянки такси и с абсолютно невозмутимым выражением лица шествовал рядом. Он прекрасно ориентировался в О’Хара и легким покашливанием тактично сообщал о неверно выбранном направлении, пока она пыталась разобраться в переплетении указателей. Ей не так часто приходилось бывать в Чикаго, потому запомнить расположение терминалов в огромном аэропорту было нетривиальной задачей даже для раскаченного постоянными стимуляторами мозга. А потому к ленте выдачи багажа они пришли так же вместе. Пока Рей упорно старалась связаться со Сноуком, которому пыталась дозвониться еще из Вашингтона, Бен успел найти такси и теперь невозмутимо курил снаружи. Слушая очередное сообщение автоответчика, Рей неотрывно смотрела сквозь стеклянные двери на то, как в морозный вечерний воздух медленно поднимается дымная пелена и пыталась понять — к чему приведет эта безумная эскапада с Чикаго.

Однако все странные и тревожные мысли о будущем разом вылетели из головы, когда через полчаса ожидания выяснилось — чемодан таинственным образом исчез. И это оказалось только началом. Закончив выяснять судьбу проклятого багажа у измученной девушки за информационной стойкой, Рей поняла, что чертовски устала. Вымоталась до стадии полнейшего равнодушия и апатии. А потому через двадцать минут споров, ругани и угроз, не обращая внимания на вопросительно смотрящего с другой стороны стеклянной преграды Бена, она прислонилась к стене и закрыла глаза. Господи, ну какое же дерьмо порой случается! Хотелось лечь и забыться, потому что стандартная доза стимулятора оказалась неспособна справиться с несколькими бессонными ночами, отвратительными событиями сегодняшнего дня и напряжением перелета. К тому же, та никак не могла повлиять на игнорировавшего звонки Сноука. Ну, а вершиной абсурда стала отмененная полугодовая гостиничная бронь, о которой сообщили только пятнадцать минут назад. Прекрасно! Просто чудесно! Она в Чикаго, без вещей, жилья и согласованных с нанимателем расходов. Сноук будет в восторге в очередной раз пройтись по ее пренебрежительному отношению к правилам и с удовольствием напишет жалобу, как только Рей подаст отчет о тратах в Сенат. И bonjour бесконечные разбирательства. Старик не упустит случая мелочно отомстить.

— Что произошло? — раздался над ухом тихий голос. Рей понятия не имела, каким образом Соло удалось миновать охрану и вернуться в зал прилета. И он наверняка уже опаздывал на свой рейс, однако Бен стоял здесь и слишком терпко пах сигаретами и снегом.

— Они потеряли мой багаж, — пробормотала она, приоткрыла один глаз и обреченно задрала голову. Ну почему он такой высокий? — А еще отменили бронь в гостинице. И я не могу дозвониться до Артура, чтобы согласовать траты.

Соло сначала непонимающе моргнул, а затем покачал головой.

— Я и забыл, что у лоббистов на каждый шаг выставлена смета, — хохотнул он.

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — буркнула Рей в ответ. — Похоже, мой отчет будет весить с целый Капитолий… Ублюдок обязательно воспользуется поводом, чтобы доставить мне как можно больше неприятностей.

— Он же ваш клиент.

— Разве одно мешает другому? — саркастично протянула она, вызвав понимающую кривую ухмылку.

— Сядьте, Рей, — в этот раз приказ прозвучал мягко, почти нежно. — Я со всем разберусь.

Ее взгляд снова недоверчиво взметнулся вверх, но наткнулся лишь на удаляющуюся широкую спину. Устало опустившись на кончик жесткого металлического кресла, Рей помассировала ноющие икры и потянулась в карман сумки за помадой, которой там, следуя всем перипетиям дня, конечно же, не оказалось. Это не иначе как вселенский заговор! _«Я со всем разберусь…»_ , — было бы неплохо, потому что сама она, похоже, уже не в состоянии совладать со своенравной реальностью.

Соло вернулся через четверть часа с благой вестью, что багаж Рей оказался благополучно записан на его имя и готовился к отправке в Спрингфилд. Скрестив на груди руки, она процедила:

— Ну, хоть кому-то гарантирована удобная ночь, пускай и в брюхе самолета. Спасибо за помощь, полагаю, вы уже давно опаздываете на тот самый рейс.

Она неопределенно взмахнула рукой, в очередной раз набрала номер Сноука и со скучающим видом вслушалась в электронный голос. Вариантов оставалось два: ждать, пока проклятый старикашка проспится, или наплевать на будущую нервотрепку, поехав в первую попавшуюся гостиницу.

— Мы в О’Хара, — тем временем пожал плечами Бен, что-то самозабвенно выискивая в карманах своего кожаного портфеля. — Погода творит привычные чудеса, самолет задержан на пару часов, и, кажется, это еще не предел. В общем, обычное дело.

— Действительно, — машинально откликнулась Рей, не вслушиваясь в доносившуюся до нее речь. Но внезапно раздавшийся почти у самого лица металлический звон заставил встрепенуться и поднять голову в поисках опасности. Однако вокруг было по-прежнему спокойно: звучал голос электронных объявлений, чуть поодаль от них переругивались два китайца, а где-то в глубине зала орал ребенок. Типичные звуки обычного аэропорта. Рей чуть скосила глаза и почувствовала, как непроизвольно поползла вверх левая бровь, проявляя чудеса своеволия и обезьянничества.

— Что это?

Вопрос оказался явно лишним. Она и без того прекрасно видела, что на вновь протянутой к ней ладони лежит связка ключей. И судя по довольно потертому брелоку с изображением неведомой чудной птицы, ими активно пользовались. Так что спрашивала Рей, скорее, о причине подобного действия.

— Предлагаю полугодовую аренду неплохой квартиры в районе южной части Петли, — Соло правильно истолковал вопрос. — Возможно, уборщица халтурила и там немного пыльно, зато прекрасный вид на пару парков и восхитительный Мичиган.

— Какова цена? — едва слышно спросила Рей, и сама не поняла, отчего побоялась взглянуть в переливающиеся теплым металлом глаза, обращаясь к тонкому длинному шраму на безымянном пальце, где матово блестел плоский обод кольца. Повисло молчание, а затем Соло медленно произнес:

— Вы уже заплатили тем, что согласились.

Рей поколебалась, нахмурив тонкие брови, и попробовала просчитать хоть какие-нибудь вероятности. Однако в голове оказалось на удивление пусто, а ей отчаянно хотелось протянуть руку и вцепиться в ключи.

— Выглядит аморально, — немного грубо хохотнула она наконец.

— Почему? Только потому, что она моя?

— Да.

— Я там не живу, — в его голосе послышалась улыбка, и Рей почти подняла на него взгляд. — Останавливался пару раз за эти несколько лет, когда дела приводили в Чикаго. Ах, ну и во времена работы в университетской больнице. Но тогда я приходил исключительно поспать.

— Это могут расценить…

— Как? — Соло все же рассмеялся. — В качестве подкупа? Предполагается, что этим должны заниматься вы, раз хотите от меня определенной услуги, а не я. Рей, к чему наигранная скромность? Мы взрослые люди и способны договориться без глупых ужимок да никому не нужных подтекстов. Вам торчать в этом городе до ноября. А раз причиной подобных неудобств стал я сам, то почему бы мне не сделать ваше пребывание более комфортным? М?

— Вы сегодня на редкость многословны, — хмыкнула она, сдаваясь и протягивая руку. Такое решение и правда гораздо удобнее непонятных гостиничных номеров.

— А в вас проснулось мартышкино упрямство. Идемте. — Уже пустая ладонь снова замаячила перед лицом, и Рей машинально на неё оперлась. Мысль о нежелательных контактах даже не промелькнула в гудящей от усталости голове.

Пока ждали невесть куда исчезнувшее такси, они успели изрядно продрогнуть. Зимний воздух впивался колючими иглами в открытые участки ничем не защищенной кожи, осторожно пощипывал и пробовал живое тепло на вкус. Рей обхватила себя руками, мысленно сокрушаясь о теплом дурацком свитере, что покоился на дне пропавшего чемодана. Похоже, ей предстояло пережить несколько зябких дней, прежде чем Соло «со всем разберется».

— Мне нужно немного времени, дабы уладить формальности с отставкой и назначить преемника, — словно читая ее мысли, немного невнятно проговорил Бен. В зубах у него была зажата сигарета, кончики пальцев покраснели от холода, а еще он никак не мог справиться с зажигалкой, чтобы прикурить. — А после я сразу прилечу в Чикаго. Надеюсь, что вместе с вашим багажом.

— Где вы остановитесь? — спросила Рей и выхватила из окоченевших рук орудие их экзекуции, устав наблюдать за безрезультатными попытками добыть огонь. Честное слово, точно в каменном веке! — Раз уж я заняла ваше холостяцкое гнездо.

— В родительском доме, тот все равно пустует. Надеюсь, это хоть как-то сгладит недовольство жены в связи с переездом и… всем остальным, — откликнулся Соло, и что-то незаметно изменилось. Словно стало холоднее, или снег из мелкой ненавязчивой крошки превратился в острые льдины.

Рей чиркнула колесиком и поднесла ближе танцующий огонек, прикрывая тот другой рукой от слабых, но коварных порывов сквозняка из то и дело открывающихся дверей. Она чувствовала на ладонях теплое дыхание, обжигающий жар огня и чуть тлеющий аромат.

— Я знаю про случившееся. Мои соболезнования, — тихо произнесла она, уставившись на красный огонек сигареты.

— Дело давнее, — Соло затянулся и, чуть отвернувшись, отправил дымное облачко в путешествие по воздушным потокам. Рей убрала руки и машинально засунула стынущие пальцы в карманы пальто. — Отец слишком любил лихачить, мать слишком любила отца, так что не будем об очевидном. А вот поздравить вас с повышением супруга в звании все еще актуально.

— Откуда вам известно? — Рей удивленно взглянула на пристально следящего за ней мужчину. А в следующий момент едва разобрала отдавшееся на языке тихой горечью:

— Слышал…

_«…Run from yourself, from your friends, from ya—_

_Run for your life, for your friends, for ya—_

_American, merica, meri—_

_Oh Illinois, Illinois, Illi-…»**_

Рей выглянула в чуть запотевшее окно такси и сощурилась от ярких огней Стейт-стрит***. Казалось, в Чикаго не существовало плавного перехода от маленьких таунхаусов к небоскребам. Овеществленный предмет инженерной мысли резко начинался, стоило пересечь невидимую обычному глазу границу. Высотки вырастали из земли поодиночке или целыми группами, частоколом из камней впивались в хмурое небо и нависали грозящими схлопнуться бетонными громадинами. Они создавали эффект туннеля, где за полубесконечными стенами никогда не разглядеть творящегося на соседней улице. Башенки первых зданий взлетали вверх тонким ажуром неоготики, призванным хоть как-то облегчить тяжеловесный образ, но больше напоминали зачем-то одетых в кружева баскетболистов. И наконец, вырвавшейся из тесноты делового сердца на просторную Мичиган-авеню Рей казалось, что даже воздух в Петле уложен ровными квадратами камней или блоков. Угловатый, отчаянно не желающий лезть в легкие чужаков. Все же, она была дочерью Вашингтона, с его аккуратными особняками и открытым небом, а потому чувствовала себя здесь неуютно. Но Бен… Они были чем-то похожи — старый Чикаго и Соло. Высокие, эксцентричные в своей мрачноватой основательности, с лаконичными фразами и линиями, возможно немного грубые и по нынешним меркам не очень-то красивые, но в своей надежности определенно превосходящие любой современный шпиль. Уникальные. Неповторимые. Как, впрочем, и его дом.

Квартира бывшего хирурга онкологического центра при Университете Чикаго располагалась на двадцатом этаже одной из исторических кирпичных высоток. Там, где Рузвельт-роуд встречалась с обещанным потрясающим видом на Мичиган, которым так славился город. Но Рей не волновали ни предполагаемые красоты одного из Великих Озер, ни заснеженный парк, ни даже наличие или отсутствие пыли, на которую сетовал Бен. Позабыв обо всем, она кивком головы поздоровалась с любопытной старушкой из соседней квартиры, прикрыла за собой входную дверь, щелкнула выключателем и осторожно выдохнула, боясь спугнуть удивительное чувство.

Это место определенно было Беном. От и до. От пола и до потолка, в каждой детали, каждой мелочи, даже в едва уловимом сигаретном запахе, что впитался в стены, пол и душу дома. Соло был везде. В светлом длинноворсном ковре, черном кожаном кресле и таком же диване, которые, вопреки всему, выглядели удобно. В немного странных, но бесконечно притягательных картинах на грани искусства и атласа анатомии человека, огромном карандашном наброске вождя индейского племени прямо на голой стене, и, конечно же, в бесчисленных книжных шкафах. Они протянулись вдоль всей квартиры, торчали из спальни, выглядывали из гостиной и были так просты в своей лаконичности, столь строги в темном массиве дерева, что Рей невольно улыбнулась. Вот она — истинная суть Бенджамина Соло. Книги, лакрица и сигареты. Картинка сложилась.

Скинув обувь, она шагнула вглубь коридора и замерла около одной из заставленных книгами полок, на самом краю которой, явно брошенный в последний момент, лежал справочник по оперативной хирургии с давно выцветшим чеком вместо закладки. Почитываете на досуге, мистер Соло? Хмыкнув, Рей подхватила совершенно бесполезный для неё учебник некоего Шварца и двинулась дальше, на ходу отмечая пару пустых пепельниц и тяжелые, но уютные шторы, что спрятали за собой высокие окна. Все это сейчас неважно. Ее цель находилась во второй комнате. Там, где спал платяной шкаф и под однотонным черным покрывалом скучала кровать. Открыв одну из створок такого же темного массивного, но доброго монстра, Рей пробежалась взглядом по аккуратно висящим костюмам, белым рубашкам и втянула носом терпкий табачный аромат. Господи, это действительно происходит с ней? А в следующий момент, без единого намека на чувство стыда, она схватила тонкую ткань и в лихорадочном нетерпении рванула на себя. Деревянные плечики тихо стукнулись о заднюю стенку. Рей прижала к груди тонкую шелковистую ткань, словно боялась отпустить, и уже почти ощущала ее нежную прохладу на теле. Безумие! Впрочем, если так рассудить, именно из-за хозяина взятой взаймы рубашки она осталась без вещей, а где-то в кармане пальто ждала своего часа зажигалка. Именно из-за него Рей шесть лет сходила с ума и продолжала это делать прямо сейчас. Из-за него… все случилось только из-за него.

Пропустив через пальцы слишком длинный рукав, Рей зажмурилась. Похоже, она принесла с собой сумасшествие и в этот дом.

__________________

*Центральная часть Чикаго (где находятся все деловые и культурные здания, а также памятники) носит название Chicago Loop, или в мире просто – Петля.

**Sufjan Stevens – “The Tallest Man, The Broadest Shoulders”

***Главная торговая улица в Чикаго


	7. Chapter 7

[ **** ](https://sun9-68.userapi.com/RBJJmTeim_eJodWuXahtdWqFyipipWwUKWy_vw/5vXnMnDcsks.jpg) **[](https://sun9-9.userapi.com/c854028/v854028221/208428/ZR1kHX7Zsjg.jpg)**

**[](https://sun9-52.userapi.com/uX6VQ31hpTB-h1w-zyxUnsBYdA7j8Vj4rWH6dQ/nzq9LDyNGy8.jpg)** **[](https://sun9-54.userapi.com/c857432/v857432120/195794/E420FcnsS1g.jpg)**

[](https://sun9-61.userapi.com/nBa81nG1hPRW7p3GzAgqvHXFN8PdYumYFTqSOQ/y7bOMRhl6ik.jpg) [](https://sun9-37.userapi.com/ZDDeJwFcEXBfOcVKMlkhU1WFaD8vGo_Ks9LBKg/G1P9U3I4ZKE.jpg)

**Чикаго, штат Иллинойс**

**Февраль, шесть лет назад**

Очутившись ночью вне дома, Рей мерзла всегда, сколько себя помнила. Дрожала от гула незнакомого помещения, покрывалась мурашками под обжигающе горячими струями воды и сворачивалась комочком в непременно огромной холодной кровати. Ее не спасали ни теплые одеяла, ни закрытые окна, ни даже наглухо задернутые шторы, дабы ни один порыв сквозняка не добрался до стучащего зубами тела. Рей куталась в махровые халаты, не снимала одежды и нахохлившейся птицей ютилась в каком-нибудь кресле, пока желание спать не пересиливало порожденную мозгом иллюзию вечной мерзлоты. Воробушек. Именно так назвал ее Армитаж, когда в первую брачную ночь она ежилась в занимающей чуть ли не полкомнаты кровати. Прижимаясь к мужу, Рей искала хотя бы кроху тепла, но натыкалась только на прохладные ладони, морозные поцелуи и дрожала… дрожала… дрожала…

Именно из-за этой странной особенности в чемодане всегда валялся шерстяной, растянутый годами свитер, который путешествовал с ней еще со времен студенчества. Ездить тогда приходилось много. Сноук не жалел и таскал за собой едва ли не в мужские уборные, пока по щелчку его кривых пальцев решались самые крупные скандальные проекты. Чего стоило лоббирование ряда военных операций, нужных лишь для отмывания денег, а не поиска загадочного ядерного вооружения. Они провернули это дело прямо на чертовой парковке, пока Рей игралась в риторику, впервые перемежала подкуп с угрозами, а Сноук довольно кивал. Она всегда была прилежной ученицей. И если с получением диплома у нее еще оставались блаженные представления о регулируемой власти, то за два года работы с Артуром она растеряла последние иллюзии. Так что покрываться ознобом и мерзнуть приходилось часто, а вот верить в справедливость все реже, ибо лоббизм — разрешенная самим государством высшая форма коррупции. Парадокс? Возможно, но не больший, чем происходящее прямо сейчас.

Нет, на Рей не снизошло озарение свыше, она не покаялась в грехах и не получила благословение Папы. Дело заключалось лишь в том, что этим утром миссис Хакс лежала и блаженно потягивалась в тепле легкого одеяла. В приоткрытый тяжелой шторой просвет с трудом открывшая глаза Рей видела, как в синеве утра наметает в уголки рамы снег. Он сбивался в кучу, а затем уносился прочь особо сильным порывом ветра, что по ему одному ведомым воздушным путям летел с сердитого Мичигана. Три дня льдистая крошка стучала в окна, тихим звоном проникала в сны и убаюкивала распаленное работой сознание. Однако в квартире отчего-то было неизменно тепло. Пока снаружи приветственно завывали метели, Рей распахивала тяжелые портьеры и долгие минуты наблюдала за снежными играми, босыми ногами танцевала на каменных плитах пола и впервые за долгие месяцы готовила завтрак. Не потому, что была голодна, но потому, что здесь это казалось естественным. И пускай большая часть нетронутой пищи уже через пару часов отправлялась в пластиковый контейнер, а после вручалась очередному бездомному, Рей просто наслаждалась. Так что спроси ее кто: _«В чем же причина?»_ — она не смогла бы ответить. Возможно, в дарящей ощущение уюта добротной кирпичной кладке, или в том, что дом все еще помнил своего хозяина, а может… А может, весь смысл в рубашке, которую Рей так и не смогла заставить себя снять. И пусть некогда хрустящая, идеально выглаженная ткань давно измялась, от неё все еще слышался еле заметный, но такой упорный аромат сигарет. И потому Рей куталась в него, словно в самый теплый плед, и наслаждалась. Не замечала, как задумавшись, утыкается в давно впитавший ее личный запах ворот и вертит в руках белые пуговицы. Да, то была слишком большая, слишком просторная для изрядно похудевшего тела одежда, и она утопала в ней точно в безразмерном платье, но… Но ничего лучше носить пока не приходилось. Через несколько часов, в крайнем случае дней, Соло вернет сбежавший багаж, и чудо закончится. Рубашка отправится в прачечную, а затем на пустующие без нее плечики, потому что любой иной вариант покажется им обоим неприличным. Они коллеги, а не обменивающиеся личными вещами любовники.

Ну, а сейчас Рей уже привычно зарылась носом в подушку, вдохнула еще оставшийся там аромат саше и снова устало смежила веки. Сил подняться после почти бессонной ночи организм пока не нашел. Она перевернулась на спину и раскинула руки в стороны, занимая при этом не больше трети кровати. Та казалась слишком огромной для постоянно пропадавшего на работе холостяка. Очаровательно… Впрочем, в духе этого города — максималистично.

Чикаго считался третьим по величине финансовым центром страны, сосредоточив в себе не только крупнейшие транспортные развязки, но и фондовые биржи, торговые палаты, управление опционами… Количество бизнесменов здесь едва ли уступало деловым акулам на Манхеттене, но при этом имело преимущество мгновенного влияния на собственные промышленные корпорации. Жизнь города была суматошной. Пожалуй, даже взбалмошной, лишь немного притормаживая и сбивая шаг до степенной поступи в районе чикагской Петли, но неизменно неслась вперед и громыхала вагонами наземного метро.

В этом городе абсурдной грандиозности достигало все. От размеров Великого Озера до высоты самого масштабного небоскреба Америки — Уиллис-Тауэр. От крупнейшего в мире фонтана до расположенных прямо на улицах статуй великих мастеров вроде чикагского Пикассо или «Космического Боба». А еще музеи, театры, бесчисленные разводные мосты, Великолепная миля и, разумеется, климат. За три проведенных в Чикаго дня Рей успела вдоволь насладиться переменчивой погодой этого города. Та бросалась из крайности в крайность и со скоростью речи новостных дикторов то ослепляла безумным солнцем, то покрывала новой коркой льда едва растаявшие лужи. Озеро, взбесившись от такого ветреного непостоянства, обиделось и ощетинилось льдинами. Так что теперь в ярких лучах светила оно сверкало миллионами гигантских голубых эхеверий, наводя на мысли о заснеженном Техасе. И каждое утро Рей с восторгом наблюдала за распускавшимися, покуда хватало зрения, бутонами. Дико. Абсурдно. Чикаго… Ей удивительно нравился этот город, пропитанный яркой историей, порохом гангстерских разборок и джазом. И пусть это все давно осталось в прошлом, напоминая о себе лишь стилизованными вывесками заведений, но избавиться от атмосферы бурлеска и жажды немного криминальных приключений оказалось невозможным.

К сожалению, все свое время Рей тратила не на маленькие туристические радости вроде сырно-карамельного попкорна или попытки повторить идеальное местное « _Шикагоу_ », а на усилия понять среду, с которой предстояло работать. Потому что нельзя вламываться в чужой дом, неся на груди табличку о всеобщем благе и свободе, равенстве и братстве. В лучшем случае вас просто не пустят, в худшем — выгонят за ворота без права возвращения. Но ей предстояло сделать именно это: ворваться с эффектом атомной бомбы, поразив привыкший и не к такому зрелищу город.

Рей видела, как их противник Сандерс завоевывал очки уникальным по своей сути даром убеждения. Он лепил из заведомо ложных фактов новую реальность, обещал процветание, приземленно шутил и устраивал показательные фотосессии в домах престарелых. Его узнавали, оценивали, восхваляли. А от брошенных будто бы невзначай слов веяло новизной для непривыкшей к республиканским взглядам демократической публики. Он исподволь унижал, подрывал веру в человека, и после самодовольно восседал на взлетевших в небо, будто очередной небоскреб, рейтингах. Блистательный кандидат прекрасно знал, что делал, и потому, выходя к микрофону, с широкой улыбкой лил в эфир тщательно добытую на своих оппонентов грязь. Народ оказался в восторге. А у команды Рей не осталось сомнений, что прямо сейчас Сандерс вел своих ищеек к Соло.

— Наш сладкий Бенджамин никогда не опустится до личностных тычков, — вещал этой ночью Майк. Упитанный человеческий пончик одной лишь головой занимал весь кадр видеоконференции, отчего Рей каждый раз невольно вздрагивала. Очки в металлической оправе давно валялись где-то в другом месте, а почти исчезнувший в носогубных складках рот потягивал третью банку бескалорийной колы. — Соло просто не сможет. Его аргументации так совершенны и логичны, что абсолютно бесполезны для такого больного придурка, как Сандерс. Тот их даже не услышит. Будет тянуть время, перемежать ответы идиотскими, но популярными шуточками, и получит не дебаты, а свой личный стендап выход.

— Соло слишком благороден, — сонно вторила Кайдел.

Ночь в Вашингтоне давно отмотала три часа после полуночи, а потому спать хотели все, кроме Рей, которая внимательно листала справочное пособие по оперативной хирургии. Зачем? Ох, она сама хотела бы знать ответ. Отложив на колени совершенно бесполезную книгу, Рей потянулась к почти пустому блистеру и машинально застучала ногтями по упаковке вбитую в подкорку мелодию про знамя, усыпанное звездами*. На дне пластиковых выемок мягко дребезжали две последние капсулы, которые она старалась растянуть до возвращения чертового чемодана. Пережить эти дни оказалось тяжело не столько физически, сколько психологически. Приходилось до предела увеличивать интервалы между очередной дозой, а после мучиться неприятными последствиями. Однако пока было терпимо. Если не считать отвратительную бессонницу, с которой плохо справлялось даже снотворное… Ах, и тошноту при виде еды.

— Причина моего присутствия здесь — полная свобода действий, — задумчиво проговорила Рей.

— Он действительно согласился, или ты выторговала себе человеческие условия в этой нечеловеческой авантюре? Назвать как-то иначе происходящий здесь кошмар у меня не выходит, — хмыкнула Роуз и потерла ладонями глаза, сдвинув очки на лоб. Остальные устало рассмеялись.

— Мы ввязались в редкостное дерьмо, Хакс. — И снова сонный Майк блистал невероятными в своей актуальности выводами. — Соло может быть сколь угодно популярен внутри партии, но голосуют не они. Большой Чикаго довольно строптивый клиент.

— Один раз эти люди уже выбрали его, — резонно заметил Финн, от которого виднелась только часть левой щеки. Правая уже давно согревала деревянную поверхность кухонного стола.

— Я не знаю, что двигало им, — хмыкнула Рей, поудобнее переложила книгу и начертила очередную стрелочку в хитроумной схеме. Ими был разрисован уже третий лист, пока она пыталась придумать хоть что-нибудь дельное. — С одной стороны, я спасала свою задницу, с другой… кажется, он действительно готов на многое.

— О, святая Дева Мария! Неужели Соло перестал отряхивать костюм от налипших крошек? Великая и всемогущая Рей спустила Бога на землю и заставила обжигать горшки! — возопил Колин, потрясая кулаками. Своим криком он вспугнул начавшую дремать Кайдел, и на него немедленно зашикали.

— Может, провернем обычные подставы? Взломаем почту, сольем в сеть несколько неприглядных фактов, фрагменты личной переписки… Придумаем Псине историю в браузере с закладками на детскую порнографию. У такого ублюдка, как Сандерс, наверняка неплохой послужной список грешков. Подумаешь, одним больше, одним меньше, — оживился Финн. — Особо интересные места можно использовать в качестве аргументации или бумеранга.

Рей непроизвольно вздрогнула.

— Еще варианты?

— Переманить агитаторов на местах. Пусть уничтожат листовки.

— Перекупить эфиры. Бюджеты Соло позволяют хоть с Белого Дома вести репортаж. Кстати, надо устроить вечер для спонсоров… Кайд, запиши там…

— А лучше сразу заплатить нескольким СМИ.

— Или действовать оружием самого же Сандерса: разберем на цитаты, переврем, перевернем и…

— Проще сразу убить…

Послышались смешки, но Рей знала — это не шутка. В их команде подобный ход считался вполне допустимой погрешностью в войне за нужные цели, и им пользовались не раз. Сноук прав. Согласившись работать по тем же принципам, что он сам, Рей осталась его лучшей ученицей. Такой же тварью. Убить человека? Никаких проблем, если больше нет вариантов, а на кону стоит слишком многое. Совесть будет послушно молчать. Сноук неплохо постарался, чтобы Рей даже не вспоминала о ее существовании. А еще, именно Артур дал ей амфетамин. Показал восхитительный мир эйфории мгновенных решений, чувства безнаказанности и подсадил на возможность одним лишь мизинцем разворачивать мир в обратную сторону. Он употреблял его десятилетиями, однако, четко знал свою дозу. Ну, а Рей… Разумеется, до такого состояния она довела себя сама. И поделом…

Рей вздохнула и помассировала ноющие от недосыпа виски, пока чувство голода привычно и почти незаметно снова стянуло желудок. Наверно, сегодня стоило поесть хотя бы раз, однако, весь день оказался набит разномастными знакомыми журналистами, которых подобно начинке в знаменитой чикагской пицце едва удалось вместить в положенные работой часы. Пришлось даже заглянуть на парочку радиостанций, и потому за чувством неуместности аппетит растворился где-то между очередной дозой стимулятора и антисептической жидкостью. От сладковатого запаха спирта уже начинало подташнивать. Без сомнений, заглушенные наркотиком потребности были чертовски удобны. Они позволяли не отвлекаться на совершенно ненужные мелочи, полностью отдаваться задаче, но прием пищи с каждым днем превращался в изощренную пытку. Даже незначительная порция еды растягивала неготовый к такому желудок. И взглянув на впалые щеки сестры вчера утром, Фазма, которая в очередной раз с помощью криков и спутниковой связи пыталась доораться до Рей, прочитала целую лекцию о снижении какой-то там частоты и необходимости сбалансированного питания. Но миссис Хакс не слушала, потому что сосредоточенно выбирала в первом же попавшемся магазине сапоги. Без каблуков. Желательно такие, что смогли бы пережить доходящие едва ли не до колен удивительные чикагские сугробы. Так что Рей лишь кивнула выдохшейся Фазме, проглотила три капсулы сразу и отправилась разбрасывать сети интриг, выпив, наверно, два галлона кофе вприкуску с различными политологами.

Ну, а сейчас предложения одно интереснее другого неслись из динамиков ноутбука, перемежаясь помехами не самой лучшей из-за сумасшедшей погоды связи.

— Можно нанять актеров, чтобы изобразить его бывших пациентов…

— Зачем? Пригласим настоящих, пусть расскажут…

— Господи, о чем? Как они видели свет в конце туннеля на операционном столе, пока Соло вспарывал им… что он там делал?

— Вырезал…

— Сердце?

— Опухоли, идиот!

— Фу, какая гадость!

Раздался гогот, а потом все резко стихло, когда Роуз тихо проговорила.

— Чушь какая-то! Мы все несем полнейший бред. Ты ведь хочешь от нас не этого, Рей. Я права? — бледная от усталости, она посмотрела прямо в зрачок своей камеры. — Уже придумала решение и теперь ждешь, чтобы мы сами до него дошли.

Рей последний раз крутанула в руках блистер и откинулась на спинку высокого кресла.

— Мы откажемся участвовать в дебатах, — наконец произнесла она, и повисла тишина. Напряженная, с каплей всеобщего непонимания.

— Но почему? Какой смысл терять главный инструмент воздействия? — пробормотал Майк, пока остальные ошеломленно молчали.

— А зачем вступать в сражение, которое заранее обречено на провал? — иронично ответила вопросом на вопрос Рей и устало потянулась. — Мы опоздали в словесных эскападах, но находящееся в руках оружие всегда бьет точнее пущенной в небеса ракеты. Сандерс может до второго Пришествия сотрясать воздух своей шепелявостью, так дадим ему почувствовать власть. А сами встанем рядом с народом и будем слушать не абстрактные разглагольствования с трибуны, но сам народ.

— Рехнулась? Избирательный округ слишком большой! — возопил Майк. — Мы не сможем заставить Соло поцеловать в лобик каждого. Это физически невозможно!

— Делай, как я сказала, Пирожок. Подготовь официальное заявление. С нашим доктором я поговорю сама.

Рей отвернулась и посмотрела в темный прямоугольник высокого оконного пролета, давая понять, что на этой восхитительной в своей экстравагантности новости можно идти спать. Если, конечно, получится. Кто-то (кажется, Финн) попытался что-то возразить, но под взглядом Роуз тихо выругался на вьетнамском и отключился. Светящиеся пятна видеоконференции гасли одно за другим, пока не осталось только одно. Мысленно хмыкнув, Рей поднялась и задернула тяжелые шторы.

— Два часа разговоров, и ни один из них не заметил, что ты ходишь в рубашке Соло, — раздался сзади ехидный голос внимательной мисс Тико, и последовал смешок. — Удобно?

— Напомню, мой чемодан улетел в Спрингфилд, — немного резко откликнулась Рей. — Что хотела?

— И поэтому ты не можешь купить себе пижаму? — проигнорировав вопрос, Тико наклонилась ближе к экрану.

— Хорошие нынче стоят целое состояние.

— Ну, да. Ведь столь любимые тобой единороги водятся в только Арденском лесу**, а не в ближайшем Уолмарте, — фыркнула Роуз и машинально прикусила карандаш. — Не знай я тебя так хорошо, то подумала бы, что Сука влюбилась. Но это просто невозможно.

— Рада, что даже в четвертом часу ночи ты мыслишь здраво. — Да… Сейчас это было бы действительно из разряда фантастики. — Что тебе нужно?

— Он настолько хорош?

— Он настолько женат! — не выдержала Рей. — Не говори глупостей. Мы с тобой существа бесполые, пока делаем свою работу.

— Кстати, о жене, — подобралась маленькая, слишком приставучая язва и зашуршала очередными бумагами. — Майк проанализировал отчеты, и у нас проблемы. Траты миссис Соло аморальны. Драгоценности, дизайнерские шмотки…

— Не утомляй меня. Ближе к делу, — Рей прикрыла глаза, отчего-то испытывая непонятное, тревожное желание ударить кулаком в стену.

— Не понимаю, куда смотрит наш святоша, но выходить с такими данными против Сандерса — чистое самоубийство, — вещала тем временем Роуз. — Он щелчком пальцев развернет против нас весь средний класс и население Большого Чикаго, которое живет на тысячу баксов в месяц семьей из десяти человек и восьми собак. Я вышлю тебе сводные таблицы на почту.

Рей прикрыла глаза и длинно выдохнула.

— Подделать получится?

— Мы постараемся, но… сама понимаешь.

Роуз устало стянула большие очки и машинально подышала на чистое стекло линз.

— Понимаю… Но другого варианта нет, — тихо ответила Рей, и с резким кивком головы Тико отключилась.

Она все же повернулась к стене и врезала кулаком по шершавой поверхности, но тут же поморщилась от боли в содранной ладони. Оголенная в приступе дизайнерской мысли кирпичная кладка оказалась беспощадна к тонкой коже, оставив на ней с десяток темно-розовых борозд. Безумие. Чистое и восхитительное безумие. Осталось только понять из-за чего. От очередных нерешенных проблем, ради которых придется изойтись новым каскадом лжи, или от банальной ревности. Рей поднесла руку ко рту и задумчиво слизнула выступившие капельки крови, но в следующий момент нервно дернулась от звука пришедшего сообщения. Иногда она до одури ненавидела звон почтового колокольчика. Вот как сейчас. Потерев воспаленные глаза, Рей подошла к столу, взяла ноутбук и направилась в спальню, подхватив по пути неизменный тихо шуршащий капсулами блистер. Кажется, ей предстояла полная восхитительного чтения ночь, за которую надо успеть понять, насколько все плохо. Роуз вряд ли стала бы преувеличивать, а значит, дело снова дрянь.

В целом так оно и оказалось. Провозившись до пяти утра с банковскими выписками и декларациями, Рей с удивительной четкостью поняла, что ненавидит Алишу Соло. Каждой ежесекундно делящейся и умирающей клеткой мозга презирает за жадность, за глупость, за удивительное равнодушие к судьбе мужчины, которого жизнь дала той в мужья. Злится на отвратительное жеманство, фантастическую лень и еще тысячу причин, формулировать которые попросту не было времени. За три года брака миссис Соло не сделала ничего, что хоть как-то бы помогло ее мужу. Не спонсировала фонды, не открывала выставки, не посещала больницы и, черт возьми, даже не читала дурацкие сказки каким-нибудь дурацким слепым детям! Жены Губернатора штата Иллинойс будто бы и не существовало. Вернее, она появлялась исключительно на мероприятиях государственного масштаба, где компрометировала мужа внешним видом и поведением.

Записей нашлось немного, но Рей до слезящихся глаз просматривала одно видео за другим и рычала от бешенства, закусив указательный палец. Да, она понимала, что слишком предвзята. Что ее обостренная, нестабильная психика слишком ненормально реагирует на обычную женщину… девушку, которая наверняка ничего не понимала ни в политике, ни в бизнесе своего супруга, счастливо выскочив за перспективного холостяка. Но Рей ничего не могла поделать. Она шипела рассерженной змеей на каждый новый снимок, что невольно подпитывал всепоглощающую ненависть. Устав от бесконечных столбцов цифр, листала новостные сюжеты, смотрела фотографии, читала обзоры и не понимала… Проклятье, Рей действительно не могла понять почему Соло женился. Почему выбрал именно ее. А под утро, на границе сна и реальности, в голову лоббистской стервы пришла мысль; идея, засевшая занозой на долгие месяцы, прежде чем от отчаяния воплотилась в жизнь, когда страдающий психозом разум отказался неспособен просчитать все грани адекватности, приняв потаенное желание за навязчивое и единственно верное решение проблемы.

Ну, а открыв глаза всего лишь тремя часами позже, Рей почувствовала, как с трудом шевелится мозг. Усталость оказалась настолько чудовищна, что едва не ломала шейные позвонки словно под налитой цементом головой. Поняв, что любоваться солнечными видами замерзшего Мичигана не получится вечно, она попробовала было подняться с кровати, но чуть не упала обратно и схватилась за улетающие в головокружении стены. Как-то умудрившись доползти до ванной, а оттуда до кухни, Рей погремела кофеваркой и теперь дремала над медленно остывающей чашкой. Желание провалиться в многочасовой сон стыдливо подкрадывалось под «Доброе утро, Америка!», которое бодро гундело в телевизоре. И она дорого бы дала, чтобы узнать, каким чудом тот сохранил подписку на спутниковое вещание.

В доме оказалось на удивление уютно и… жизнепригодно, видимо, благодаря стараниям еще ни разу неувиденной уборщицы. Часто ли навещал эту квартиру Соло или, что вероятнее, просто был до занудства предусмотрителен, Рей не знала. Однако в шкафах нашелся кофе, несколько банок с консервированными супами и даже пачка макарон. А в огромном двустворчатом холодильнике ждала упаковка свежих яиц, овощей и даже несколько фруктов. Представить господина Губернатора прямо в рубашке и галстуке отваривающим себе спагетти после очередного официального мероприятия отчего-то не выходило, хотя сомневаться в его талантах казалось святотатством. Рей хмыкнула, прибавила громкости начавшемуся выпуску новостей и подняла чашку, а в следующий момент мир рухнул в осколках свалившейся правды.

— _… Оправившийся от недельных снегопадов Конгресс провел первое полноценное заседание, решая накопившиеся за эти дни вопросы. Известно, что слушания затянулись за полночь, но пока не поступало…_

Все случилось неожиданно резко. Глаза неверяще всматривались в перепачканную столешницу, когда взвизгнувший в ушах шум заглушил голос диктора, взорвал барабанные перепонки, а затем принялся грубо вспарывать мозг. Реальность перед глазами на мгновение исказилась, чтобы в следующий момент с отрезвляющей четкостью показать пугающий факт. Рей вряд ли понимала, что происходило вокруг, но чувствовала гудящую по венам кровь. И этот внутренний шум лишь кратко прерывался очередным толчком сердца, чтобы в следующий момент с нарастающим воем вновь впиться в черепные кости. На экране менялись картинки и сюжеты, шли репортажи и реклама, но она этого не видела, а до красных кругов с ужасом вглядывалась в забрызгавшие стол ароматные капли. Три, семь, пятнадцать… их становилось все больше. Они расползались по гладкому дереву, объединялись в озера, растекались морями, топили океанами, пока в голове билась одна истерическая мысль — этого просто не могло быть! Не сейчас! Не с ней! Не так резко! Рей всхлипнула, окончательно заливая стол кофе, и закусила губу в истеричной попытке сконцентрироваться и совладать с собственным телом. Но все оказалось бесполезным, когда то не послушалось. Совсем.

Осторожно опустив полупустую чашку на испачканную поверхность, она медленно подняла правую руку и почти физически ощутила расширившиеся от ужаса зрачки. У неё не было причин для такой реакции. Ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то объяснить, почему именно этот симптом вызвал панический страх, хотя за годы приходилось сталкиваться едва ли не с худшим. Но он стал первым столь явным физическим проявлением. Тем необратимым для себя и других доказательством собственной отвратительности и ничтожности. В запоздалых воспоминаниях всплыли и накрыли новой тахикардией предупреждения Фазмы о каком-то абстинентном синдроме, чем выбили из легких последний воздух. Это оно? Назад пути уже нет?

Взгляд снова упал на трясущуюся неунимающимся тремором руку, и Рей с силой сжала неслушающуюся ладонь в кулак. Боже…

_— …Сегодня ночью стало известно, что в больнице Сибли-Мемориал скончался сенатор Джарвис, который представлял седьмой округ Чикаго. Причины смерти не установлены, однако, в палате присутствуют агенты Федерального Бюро Расследований, что говорит о…_

Продолжение, безусловно, важной новости потонуло в очередной вспышке дрожи и бешено забившегося сердца, пока Рей покрывалась испариной пота. Больше и больше, до прилипшей к омерзительно скользкому телу рубашки, а трясущиеся пальцы все пытались выковырять последние капсулы из пластикового гнезда блистера. Шесть часов. У нее есть полдня и, может, еще немного, прежде чем все повторится, а потом ухудшится. Заветные три упаковки и новый рецепт остались там, на потайном дне чемодана! Боже… Боже… Если Соло не явится сегодня вечером, ей конец. Завтрашнее утро она встретит либо с распоротыми венами, либо на крыше дома. Рей знала. Уже проходила через такое один раз и до паники боялась повторить.

От ощущения покрывшего кожу пота неожиданно резко накатила тошнота. И сорвавшись со своего места, Рей бросилась к шкафу, чтобы не глядя выдернуть оттуда чистую рубашку. Она не задумывалась, что творит. Не анализировала, не планировала, даже не препарировала, как раньше, каждый свой шаг. Нет. Рей просто вбежала в ванную и попыталась расстегнуть ставшей влажной ткань. Она ощущала отвратительный холод прикосновений — неправильный, болезненный — давила рвотные позывы и рухнула на колени под струи горячей воды, вывернув на максимум вентили. Три, четыре или семь… Рей не знала сколько раз намыливала себя, пока пыталась избавиться от малейших воспоминаний о ледяной липкости, сидя прямо на полу душевой кабины. А потом все внезапно закончилось. Выключилось из головы, смылось с напряженных плеч в водосток и растворилось в ощущении подобия эйфории. В голове стало удивительно легко, визжащий шум крови становился тише с каждым неровным, но упрямым толчком сердца. И Рей оперлась спиной о холодный кафель, с наслаждением прикрывая глаза. В вялом равнодушии она осознавала новый виток психоза. Отныне ее тошнит не только от других, но и уже от самой себя. Однако сейчас это оказалось неважным. Плевать, что заходится сердце; что еще немного и откажет мозг. Сейчас все хорошо. В крови растворялся наркотик и не дрожали руки, а Рей осознавала удивительно ясно, что это чувство синтетической уверенности теперь для нее все.

***

Звонок в дверь прервал методичное застегивание на последней пуговице чистой, пахнущей свежестью рубашке. Не торопясь закатав до локтя слишком длинные рукава, Рей взлохматила еще немного влажные волосы, соблазнительно оскалилась отражению в зеркале и отправилась в коридор. Она не стала тратить время на попытки разглядеть нечто неведомое в дверном глазке. Зачем? В таком состоянии у неё были все шансы сыграть Чудо-женщину даже без специального костюма и дешевых спецэффектов, а уж отправить восвояси очередного продавца она могла, не открывая рта. Одним только взглядом. Поэтому распахнув дверь, Рей лишь на секунду прищурилась, после чего выхватила у ошарашенно замершего Соло чемодан и направилась в гостиную.

— У воспитанных людей принято предупреждать о своем визите, — на ходу бросила она, негостеприимно проигнорировав приветствием хозяина. — Но, разумеется, я безумно рада вас видеть, Бен. Проходите, чувствуйте себя как… Ах, хотя, вы и так дома. Видимо, именно этим объясняется ваша вопиющая бестактность.

— Вы могли бы просто поблагодарить меня за курьерскую доставку, — медленно проговорил Соло.

Краем глаза Рей видела, как он снял знакомое темно-серое пальто, привычным движением отправил его на вешалку и вынул из кармана ярко-красную пачку сигарет. Уже бывший господин Губернатор в кои-то веки не был замурован в бесконечные костюмы, а одет в простой, хоть и немного строгий джемпер то ли черного, то ли синего цвета. Впрочем, ее собственный вид вызывал гораздо больше вопросов, чем не преминул воспользоваться Соло.

— Вижу, вы освоились, — произнес он и опустился в кресло напротив окна, безлико рассматривая склонившуюся над раскрытым чемоданом женщину.

Во взгляде, которым Бен смотрел на очерчиваемые тусклым солнечным светом контуры, не было ни пошлости, ни смущения. Исключительно хирургически выверенное любопытство к резко выделявшемуся в привычной обстановке объекту. А в том, что стоящая в мужской рубашке Рей никак не вписывалась в типичное зрелище, сомнений не было ни у одного из них. Уж слишком плотно были сжаты его губы, слишком побелели костяшки стиснутых на алой пачке пальцев. Наконец, чуть более резко Соло откинул картонную крышку и привычным легким движением достал сигарету.

— Вы не против?

— Как я могу запрещать что-то в вашем собственном доме, — фыркнула она, продолжая лихорадочно искать запрятанную в самой глубине заветную упаковку. Рей не волновала ни разбросанная на диване косметика, ни отброшенная в порыве раздражения одежда, ни полетевшая на пол и чиркнувшая по доскам острым каблуком пара туфель. — Кстати, хотела поздравить вас с официальным сложением полномочий. Ознакомилась вчера с посланием для Сената штата и, должна заметить, вы обладаете удивительной особенностью убеждать в своей правоте даже в столь странной и двусмысленной ситуации. Особенно мне понравилось емкое «стремление к лучшим временам» и весьма радикальное для Бенджамина Соло «все ждут перемен». Право слово, ваш спичрайтер удивительно точно передал суть кандидата в требованиях нашего времени. Если, вдруг, решите баллотироваться в президенты, включите эту речь в предвыборную кампанию.

Ее прервал без конца повторяющийся щелчок зажигалки, с помощью которой Соло пытался прикурить. Однако коварный предмет, не иначе как родной брат обидевшегося еще по прилете в Чикаго Zippo, решил проявить чудеса строптивого характера и отказывался высекать из себя огонь. Раздражающий звук многократного скрежетания пьезокристалла заставил Рей передернуть плечами, отбросить прочь очередной жакет и резко выхватить из рук Соло теплый металлический корпус. Она склонилась над мужчиной и ловко высекла искру, не замечая взгляда, что мимолетно скользнул по открывшимся в не застегнутом вороте ключицам. Убедившись в серьезности намерений заалевшего на конце сигареты красного огонька, Рей выпрямилась и вернулась к поискам.

— Хорошо, что вам удалось так быстро распрощаться со Спрингфилдом. Я успела навестить нескольких знакомых журналистов, которые уже пишут необходимые статьи и политические обзоры. К сожалению, рекламную войну мы проиграли, не успев даже начать, но у меня есть пара идей… — В ладонь наконец-то толкнулся коричневый пластик стандартной упаковки, и Рей облегченно выдохнула. — Сандерс допускает большую ошибку. Джонатан строит свою кампанию вразрез собственной личности. Впрочем, было бы странно, ори он на каждом углу о своей расистской и шовинистской натуре. Но мы будем умнее. Ваше прошлое, как и…

— Рей.

Ровный, слегка пыльный голос заставил умолкнуть на полуслове. Одним только тоном прервал торопливую речь и остановил резкие, размашистые движения. И она замерла, отчего-то не решаясь посмотреть в сторону Соло, но всем своим обостренным восприятием чувствуя дернувшее внутренности напряжение. Что-то было неправильно. Что-то, происходящее здесь и сейчас, в этой комнате и между ними, казалось Бену абсолютно не верным. Фальшивым. Ненормальным. И следующие слова лишь подтвердили догадку.

— Переоденьтесь во что-нибудь другое. Пожалуйста.

Это была полупросьба. Эдакий облаченный в вежливую форму намек о полной неуместности такого поведения. Бесконечно тактичное требование перестать унижать себя и его подобной откровенностью и никому не нужной развязностью. Он еще не догадывался о причинах, не понимал своего желания смотреть не на купавшееся в амфетаминовой эйфории и собственном либидо существо, а на равную себе женщину. Это знала лишь Рей, которая сжимала в ладони проклятые стимуляторы. Но чутье взрослого умного мужчины не подвело, настойчиво моля прекратить это. А потому она схватила первые попавшиеся вещи и скрылась в спальне, зажмуриваясь до брызнувших из глаз слез и мечтая провалиться сквозь все двадцать этажей, чтобы не слышать в ушах эхо короткой фразы. Боже, за что ей повстречался Соло?

Из комнаты она вышла через несколько минут. Спокойная, замурованная в черный безликий свитер и с едва заметно покрасневшими глазами. Рей не задержалась ни на секунду, однако, уже подойдя к висящему в коридоре большому зеркалу, увидела по-прежнему сидящего Соло. Он немного устало опирался локтями на колени и задумчиво вертел в руках почти истлевшую сигарету, пока из-под полуприкрытых век рассматривал алый тлеющий огонек. Ее взбудораженный мозг выхватил картину за одно мгновение, запечатлев в памяти и разложив по полочкам анализа, как всегда бывало. Однако даже в полном смятении Рей нашла повод удивиться, что в комнате совсем не ощущался запах дыма. Стоило поблагодарить прекрасные вытяжки? Или же причина в том, что Бен ни разу не затянулся? Рей не знала, как не знала, отчего из раза в раз беспрекословно следовала сухим, коротким приказам. Похоже, это какое-то чертово сумасшествие.

— Мне нужна моя команда, — произнесла она в тишину комнаты. Руки машинально перебирали дорожную косметичку в поисках помады или туши. Без разницы. Ей просто нужно было занять себя хоть чем-то. — Однако я так и не смогла дозвониться до Сноука. Мой квартальный отчет уже весит несколько фунтов, не хотелось бы добавлять туда десяток новых страниц расходов. Я не Воннегут, вряд ли им понравится моя финансовая сатира***.

— Не берите в голову. Я все улажу.

Голос раздался почти над самым ухом, и Рей вздрогнула, едва не выронив пудреницы. Она не слышала, как поднялся и подошел Соло, как встал за ее спиной так близко, что это сложно было назвать приличным. Бушующие в голове мысли оказались настолько всеобъемлющими, что огромная темная махина тела осталась попросту незамеченной. А та, тем временем, загородила все доступное в зеркале пространство. И только подняв взгляд, Рей отчетливо ощутила лопатками чужое тепло, почувствовала касавшееся волос дыхание и увидела в отражении глаза Бена. И он смотрел так, будто хотел охватить всю целиком, запечатлеть каждый сделанный жест. А потому ей не оставалось ничего иного, как дать ему это, вопреки всему. Рей медленно провела пуховкой по лицу и вгляделась в почти медные глаза.

Сколько раз она вот так же собиралась под ленивым взглядом мужа и чувствовала себя неловко от столь интимной неуместности? Сколько раз Армитаж подавал ей тушь или помаду, находя это до невозможности обыденным, а она раздражающим? И почему сегодня все иначе? Почему, проводя кисточкой и очерчивая скулу, Рей наслаждалась лаской в глазах Бена Соло… Почему он вообще находился здесь и мягко отвел ее руки, стоило только попытаться убрать волосы в формальный пучок? Почему она послушалась так беспрекословно… Почему они замерли на долгую минуту, пока Соло всматривался в ее зеркальное отражение… И почему, во имя всего, он улыбнулся кончиками губ и, наконец, сделал шаг назад, склоняя голову словно в молчаливой благодарности. Все перемешалось. Теперь причины знал только он, а Рей оставалось лишь чувствовать и действовать по наитию.

***

С влажным тихим хрустом тонкий лед крошился под ногами, пока они медленно двигались в сторону замолчавшего на долгие месяцы Букингемского фонтана. Ветряное буйство утихло, стоило им ступить на Коламбус-драйв, и теперь лишь едва заметные порывы раскачивали лианы потухших гирляндных огоньков на зеленоватых боках монструозного чудовища. Каменный зверь спал, пока снег старательно засыпал его и очищенные с утра дорожки новыми дюймами головной боли. Слева периодически громыхало вагонами мчащееся метро, что настойчиво стучало колесами в сонном воскресном полдне. Справа надменно колыхал отколовшимися льдинами вновь на что-то обидевшийся Мичиган.

Лишенная поддержки бесполезных в чикагской зиме, но столь привычных каблуков Рей то и дело задирала голову, когда обращалась к идущему рядом Соло. И через пятнадцать минут ей начало казаться, что к концу дня их шеи все же переломятся пополам. У неё из-за бесконечных попыток смотреть в глаза, у Бена — от джентльменских стараний уменьшить дискомфорт своего слишком маленького консультанта. На самом деле, Рей никогда не подозревала себя в дефиците роста, однако рядом с Соло признать несостоятельность высоты могла бы даже башня Трампа.

— Скажите, вы никогда и никому не объясняете своих поступков? — неожиданно спросил Бен, а затем резко наклонился и зачерпнул полную пригоршню снега.

— Обычно рядом не находится тех людей, которых следовало бы посвятить в мои планы, — пожала плечами Рей. Переждав, пока очередной поезд с грохотом прокатит где-то за полосой деревьев, она продолжила: — Моя работа не предусматривает большой круг интриганов. Скорее, даже наоборот…

— Только необходимые в партии фигуры, — понимающе кивнул Бен.

— Верно. Переговоры бывают разными, но их специфика требует от меня всегда оставаться незаметной. И разве это возможно, если половина Конгресса знает, зачем я пришла, а вторая хочет оторвать мне за это ноги? — Она весело взглянула на Соло, но тот даже не улыбнулся, только темные брови нахмуренно сошлись на переносице.

— Именно поэтому вы не пользуетесь духами.

Брошенная будто бы невзначай фраза прозвучала почти бестактным в своей прямоте утверждением, отчего Рей поджала губы. Надо же, какая удивительная наблюдательность за неполных четыре часа полета и одно неловкое утро. Но она коротко кивнула.

— Я инструмент. Многофункциональный, интеллектуальный, но безликий. Не люблю оставлять свой след.

— Как не любите рассказывать о своих планах. Хорошо, спрошу прямо — зачем мы здесь?

Рей расхохоталась, неожиданно для них обоих взяла Соло под локоть и бодро зашагала в сторону Чикагского института искусств. Оттуда было рукой подать до Миллениум-парка, где под большим зеркальным облаком протекала настоящая жизнь города.

— Мы, мистер Соло, идем делать вашу предвыборную кампанию. Ориентируясь на данные моих аналитиков, у нас не так много возможностей, но кое-что есть.

— И что же?

— Вы.

Он легко подстроил свою пятифутовую поступь под аккуратные женские шаги и, отправив восвояси снежок, теперь легко придерживал Рей. Они перебежали через Монро-стрит, прежде чем Бен ответил.

— С этим даже невозможно поспорить.

— Я не имею в виду ваше физическое присутствие, — фыркнула она. — Существует теория, что побеждает не программа, а личность. Не смотрящий с огромного билборда человек, который вещает об абстрактном мире во всем мире и счастье для всех сразу, а разговаривающий с людьми на их же языке.

— Вы предлагаете мне пойти в народ, — медленно произнес Соло.

— А еще бросить курить. Уверена, что именно эта ваша привычка помешает… — затараторила она. Но в следующее мгновение едва не рухнула на влажную мостовую, когда дернувший назад рывок нагло и непредсказуемо вырвал из-под ног столь устойчивую землю.

Рей удивленно моргнула и в священном негодовании задрала голову, чтобы встретиться с разом выхолодившим все внутренности взглядом. Это оказалось неожиданно тяжело. Почти невыносимо стоять перед Соло, когда от веса вложенного в обычный взгляд раздражения едва не трескался под ногами асфальт. Рей ошарашенно сглотнула и попыталась вырваться из силков сминающих в чертово оригами глаз, но уже через пару секунд поняла — невозможно. Душное золото грозило с концами разорвать все, что представляла Рей Хакс, подмять по себя саму ее суть… как однажды произошло с малышом Лероем. И почти сразу затрещали от нагрузки кости, взвыли напряженные мышцы. Так вот, значит, как это было… Именно поэтому они проиграли.

— Даже не подумаю.

— Мне лучше знать, не находите? — раздраженно процедила Рей и зябко повела плечами. — Это всего лишь сигареты! Пара пластырей и никаких проблем ни с зависимостью, ни с электоратом.

— Нет.

Голос оказался суше замерзшей листвы, вынудив сделать шаг назад, но ее ладонь немедленно схватили. Поджав губы, Рей сбросила чужую руку, на которую совсем недавно столь беззаботно опиралась, и чуть прищурилась. Это что? Элемент устрашения? Попытка показать, кто здесь главный? Склонив голову набок, она растянула губы в гадкой змеевидной улыбке. Решили поиграть во власть, мистер Соло?

— Следуя общей тенденции, ваш округ придерживается категоричных взглядов на здоровый образ жизни, и подобная привычка не добавит очков. Мы отстаем на три недели и тысячу голосов, — медленно проговорила она, будто объясняла слабоумному.

Чушь какая-то! Соло действительно собрался с ней спорить? С лично вытребованным у Сноука инструментом? Он, ступавший на мозаичные полы Конгресса лишь по крайней необходимости, тогда как она знала каждый проклятый узор?! Каким бы ни был Бенджамин Соло идеальным политиком, но Рей Хакс знала норы всех живущих на дне гадюк. Она гневно фыркнула от абсурдной нелепости происходящего, но снова наткнулась на взгляд. Без шансов. Можно сколько угодно распинаться перед Стеной, той, кажется, было плевать.

— К черту, пока это помогает обходиться без антидепрессантов и стимуляторов, — бросил в ответ невыносимый упрямец и быстрым шагом направился к уже маячившей вдалеке «Зеркальной Фасолине». Зарычав от раздражения, Рей поспешила за ним. Господи! Сколько ненужной драмы из-за каких-то сигарет, она же не почку просит продать.

— Вы сами согласились на полную свободу моих действий!

— Но не ограничивал взамен свою, — резонно отозвался демократический осел.

— Бен, просто поверьте. Курение на людях — даже сам факт этого! — стремительно удаляет вас от кресла конгрессмена и приближает к симпатичной раковой опухоли!

Соло резко остановился, а затем так же внезапно обернулся, нагибаясь прямо к лицу. Так близко, что Рей отшатнулась.

— Вы действительно хотите рассказать мне об этом? О раке легких? — Большой рот изогнулся в совсем невероятной усмешке, от которой ее передернуло. А яд в голосе почти ощутился на языке жгучей горечью. — Тогда уж просветите и на счет импотенции.

Черная бровь повторила изгиб губ, и Рей сглотнула. Дерьмо. Действительно, торакальный хирург-онколог знал несоизмеримо больше нахватавшейся аналитики миссис Хакс. Так что, это конец. Три фразы, один взгляд, и у неё не осталось ни шанса, ни попытки возразить. И пока Рей хватала ртом снежный воздух Чикаго, Соло снова отвернулся, равнодушно бросив на ходу:

— Мы продолжим вспоминать международную классификацию болезней или вернемся к обсуждению наших планов?

Она зажмурилась, на секунду впилась в ладони острыми ногтями, выдохнула и поспешила его нагнать.

— Вернемся к обсуждению, — процедила она. Ничего нового. Все, как и ожидалось — кампания будет фантастически сложной… Однако хмыкнув, Рей все же не удержалась от скабрезного замечания: — Не думаю, что избирателей волнует ваша мужская пригодность.

И ей бы праздновать свою маленькую победу, однако, последовавший вопрос поставил в тупик, выбил из сердца взволнованную триоль и оставил осознавать услышанное.

— А вас?

Что? Она в недоумении подняла взгляд на замершего чуть поодаль Соло, но внезапно натолкнулась на собравшиеся в уголках глаз смешинки. Пару раз моргнув, Рей с трудом осознала, что принятая за фантастическую проницательность реплика все же оказалась банальной шуткой. Господин умопомрачительный Губернатор умудрился попасть своим длинным пальцем в единственно нужную из тысяч причин, даже не поняв этого. Возможно, что-то почувствовал сегодня в гостиной собственного дома или действительно изволил неудачно повеселиться. Ибо глупо думать, что ему польстило бы внимание такой женщины, как Рей, однако, вышло слишком метко. Да, она… немного переживала. Чуть-чуть. На самом краешке доступного ей эмоционального диапазона шириной с острие иглы. Однако разговор лучше было бы закончить, пока не стало слишком опасно.

— Я такой же избиратель, как и они… — начала Рей, но ее перебили.

— Вы лоббист, — коротко ответил Соло, разом объяв миллион смыслов, объяснений и принятых решений. Разумеется, в первую очередь, она тонкий манипулятор общественного мнения, хирург со скальпелем в руках, что подобно Оккаму отсекает лишнее. И уже потом женщина, которая банально заинтересована в недоступном мужчине. Действительно, предположение о чрезвычайной догадливости Соло оказалось на грани невозможного.

— Это не взаимоисключающие понятия, — осторожно заметила Рей.

— Нет. Но они лежат в разных плоскостях, — хмыкнул он и бросил на озадаченную Рей развеселившийся взгляд. — Так, что вы скажете?

Она нахмурилась, словно за три секунды хотела взвесить пару сотен унций вероятностей, а затем медленно произнесла.

— Допустим… я сказала бы, что с такой настойчивостью можно попробовать преобразовать очевидный недостаток в уникальное достоинство. Сделать особенностью. Потому что люди ценят индивидуальность. Нечто, вызывающее у них эмоции. Чувства доверия, уверенности, безопасности и, конечно же, надежды на лучшее. Им нужен символ… Маяк. — Рей прервалась, неожиданно понимая, что зашла слишком далеко в личных переживаниях. И столь откровенное осознание собственной нужды вот в таком же путеводном свете оказалось удивительно болезненным. А потому, вымученно улыбнувшись, она зло фыркнула и подняла взгляд на затянутое тонкой облачной пленкой небо. И следующие слова зазвучали привычно резко и пронзительно. — Таковы сантименты средней массы электората, чей интеллект плещется в прибрежных водах Мичигана. Цель их жизни — глупое следование навязанным стереотипам, которое они же с таким удовольствием порицают.

Рей замолчала и пустым взглядом посмотрела на внимательно следящего за ней Соло, и потому совсем не удивилась требовательной фразе.

— Я не услышал ответа.

Конечно, нет. Разве можно выбрать хоть что-то, когда весь опыт кричал одно, а сердце заходилось от жгучего противоречия. Книги, лакрица и табак. Убери хоть один компонент, и ее личный философский камень останется лишь сказкой. Но Рей была слишком умелой актрисой, чтобы показать хоть толику настоящих эмоций.

— Вы уже говорили, что не специализируетесь в отоларингологии, — фальшиво улыбнулась она и зашагала было дальше, но долетевший тон Соло вынудил остановиться.

— Отвечайте, Рей.

Пожалуй, его интонация могла поспорить с набившим оскомину «сядь». Все также беспринципно и даже немного ex post оппортунистично. Но Рей лишь равнодушно пожала плечами. Видит бог, она играла в эти игры слишком давно, чтобы так просто попасться на его уловку.

— Мое мнение — курите, если так хочется, — бросила она, но в следующий момент твердая мужская рука вынудила ее обернуться. Их взгляды снова встретились.

— И это все? — Соло был по-прежнему краток, но отчего-то слишком сильно поджимал губы и щурил переливающийся медными кольцами взгляд.

— Полагаю, нам лучше вернуться в проторенную колею беседы, — после недолгой паузы ответила Рей. А затем вдруг хитро улыбнулась. — Впрочем, можем продолжить и дальше вытаптывать узкие тропинки в непроглядных чащобах ваших пороков?

Соло смотрел на нее ровно секунду, прежде чем искренне и громко рассмеяться и тряхнуть головой.

— Господи, вы прекрасны, — пробормотал он и провел машинально рукой по растрепавшимся волосам.

— Благодарю.

Площадка перед «Зеркальной Фасолиной» по обыкновению полнилась людьми. Кто-то в компании весело кричащих детей спешил к огромному катку, что расположился аккурат за серебристым округлым боком гигантской футуристической скульптуры, кто-то неспешно прогуливался вокруг. А толпа туристов неизменно фанатично фотографировала свои искривленные отражения со всех возможных ракурсов. Где-то вдалеке хромированным боком маячила змея моста Бритиш-петролиум, который по зимнему времени был закрыт и скучал под многослойным пирогом из снега.

Первый снежок в прямую и темную, точно грифельная доска, спину полетел ровно через три гигантских шага что-то увлеченно рассказывающего о городе Соло. Нагнувшись неуловимым движением, Рей слепила неаккуратный шар и отправила тот точно между лопаток унесшегося вперед Губернатора. И взгляд обернувшегося к ней мужчины оказался ошеломителен. Вряд ли кто-нибудь еще смог бы столь изысканно смешать в себе гнев, раздражение, щепотку невероятного удивления и целый галлон оскорбленного достоинства с обещанием самой чудовищной мести.

— Что вы творите, — процедил Соло и сделал было шаг навстречу, но в следующий момент попытался, запоздало, увернуться от летящего в грудь снаряда. В черных волосах заблестел рассыпавшийся снег.

Вскочив на покрытый наледью длинный каменный стол, что тянулся вдоль центральной части пересекавшей стрелой парк Чейз-променад, Рей скомкала еще один снежок.

— Делаю вашу кампанию, — чуть безумно улыбнулась она и снова швырнула кривоватый шарик теперь уже прямиком в темноволосую голову, с которой наконец-то находилась на одной высоте. Однако промазала, потому что отряхивающий пальто Бен сумел невероятным образом увернуться. И движение его, столь плавное и неожиданно гибкое, словно сошло с покрытых сгоревшим порохом легенд о первых жителях Америки. Поговаривали, люди Пеория' слыли лучшими охотниками, а в Соло осталось так много с прошлых времен… Затянутая в черную перчатку рука сжалась в кулак, пока Рей согревала дыханием в миг озябшие и покрасневшие пальцы. Но на лице ее танцевала хитрая усмешка.

— Это несерьез… — начал было Бен и явно собрался стащить с импровизированного постамента несносную особу, но опоздал.

— В том и смысл. Снова напомню — вы согласились на всё, — шепнула она, отталкивая сомкнувшиеся на талии руки, а в следующий момент прокричала. — Уважаемые леди и джентльмены! Жители Большого _Шикагоу_!

Звонкий женский голос и попытка изобразить знаменитый акцент немедленно привлекли внимание прохожих, вызвав подбадривающие улюлюканья. Она благодарно поклонилась.

— Рей! — рык раздался откуда-то слева.

— Позвольте представить вам Бенджамина Соло, — она махнула рукой в сторону застывшего еще одной парковой скульптурой мужчины. Право слово, будь он при этом Медузой Горгоной, прекрасных памятников стало бы существенно больше. — Многие из вас наверняка имели честь голосовать за него несколько лет назад, а кто-то даже видел пару раз по телевизору. Что, согласитесь, неплохо для человека, который проводит почти все свое время в небе между Спрингфилдом и Вашингтоном. Как голливудская звезда, да только обязанностей в несколько раз больше…

— Да это же Губернатор! — неожиданно прокричал кто-то из проходившей мимо компании студентов. Радостный вопль одетого в дутую куртку парнишки легко перекрыл немедленно поднявшийся гул смешков. Послышались удивленные вздохи, и в морозный воздух мгновенно взлетели возбужденно переговаривающиеся голоса. А Рей облегченно выдохнула и широко улыбнулась. Осталось немного. Честное слово, работать с этим кандидатом было одновременно и благословением, и проклятьем.

— Бывший Губернатор. — Она театральным жестом простерла вперед руку и одним лишь легким движением указательного пальца подозвала столь удачно осведомленного парня подойти поближе. — С этого дня уважаемый мистер Соло принадлежит исключительно своему родному Чикаго. От верхушки Уиллис-тауэр, до кустика ежевики в Оак-парке.

Веселый гомон на секунду прервал глотнувшую воздуха Рей, и в уши вклинился сердитый голос:

— Прекращайте этот цирк!

Но Рей лишь дернула щекой и улыбнулась еще шире.

— А потому я предлагаю вам беспрецедентную возможность — любой вопрос мистеру Соло. Прекрасному врачу, мужу, политику, что шесть лет вел _Ийллинойс_ к процветанию, и кто будет достойно представлять в Конгрессе седьмой округ нашего любимого _Шикагоу_!

Очередной взрыв одобрения и аплодисменты собравшейся толпы привлекли внимание остальных, и вдоль белого борта катка уже темнели зимними куртками десятки любопытных. Вокруг поднялись первые руки желающих, однако, Рей игриво покачала пальчиком и подмигнула под залихватский свист.

— Не так просто. Раз уж мы собрались в замечательном парке, на свежем воздухе, я предлагаю сыграть в игру.

— Хакс!

Не плещись в ее крови амфетаминовое бесстрашие, она, быть может, одумалась бы. Сбавила обороты, обернула все в шутку… Потому что интонация Соло обещала никак не меньше семи кругов Данте и парочки сверху, особо изысканных. Лично от него. Но сейчас Рей искренне верила в то, что делала.

— Один снежок — один вопрос. Если попадете, ответ ваш. Нет, — на этих словах сладкая улыбка Рей стала восхитительно обворожительной, и по толпе пробежал притворно ворчливый стон, — готовьтесь получить ответный снаряд.

Она легко спустилась с импровизированного постамента и встала рядом с подозрительно спокойным Соло. А тот почему-то настороженно выжидал напротив уже немаленькой толпы. Но стоило Рей шагнуть в сторону переговаривающейся публики, как он резко простер руку, и ее швырнуло за широкую мужскую спину. Бен стремительно повернулся к ней лицом, точно пытался загородить от собравшихся людей. И попробовав дернуться в сторону, она недоуменно замерла, пойманная его взбешенным взглядом. Они смотрели друг на друга с одинаковым раздражением, однако, сказать ничего не успели — о спину Бена рассыпался первый ком снега.

— Красное или белое? — прокричал тот самый студент в неловкой тишине всеобщего осознания. Последовала секундная пауза, Рей видела, как недоуменно моргнул, а затем прикрыл глаза Соло.

— И почему вас до сих пор никто не убил? — пробормотал он, поворачиваясь, а толпа радостно подалась вперед.

— Один вопрос — один снежок, мистер Соло, — полетело ему вслед.

— Сэр? — не унимался любопытный и уже готовил новый снаряд.

Бен оглянулся, зачерпнул пригоршню из ближайшего сугроба, и с размаху залепил им в плечо Рей, прошептав одними губами: «Легко». А потом обратил все внимание на ждущую ответа толпу.

— Виски. Мы же в Чикаго, — осклабился он, чем внезапно пробудил во всех коренных жителях покрытую дымкой времени ностальгию по своей истории и задатки неплохих бутлегеров. Имена Торрио и Капоне навсегда остались в памяти каждого американца.

Именно это прорвало пелену осторожности, вызвав прокатившуюся по площади волну смеха. И снежки полетели почти не переставая, отчего заполненное белыми комьями воздушное пространство больше напоминало артобстрел. Впрочем, целились не только в Соло. Прибежавшие на шум дети затеяли собственную игру, пока их родители пользовались удивительной возможностью задать вопросы и получить искренние, не выверенные десятком аналитиков ответы. Рей отряхнула себя и присела на ближайшую скамейку, наблюдая со стороны, с каким интересом и воодушевлением потянулась к Бену молодежь. Спрашивали обо всем. От любимого музыканта, до болезненной стрельбы в школах. От марки его автомобиля, до попыток порекомендовать хорошего терапевта. И на этом вопросе Рей, пожалуй, слишком громко фыркнула, отчего Бен бросил на неё насмешливый взгляд. Однако правда была проста — люди оставались людьми с одними и теми же проблемами, независимо от того жили они в Чикаго или в маленьком городке Аляски. Подышав на озябшие пальцы, Рей с улыбкой взглянула на Соло, который что-то терпеливо и уже довольно давно объяснял агрессивно настроенному пожилому афроамериканцу. Тот даже издали походил на бездомного, но будущего конгрессмена (и, чем черт не шутит, быть может, государственного секретаря) не смущали такие мелочи. Наконец громко рассмеявшись, мужчина хлопнул Бена по плечу кинематографично затянутой в драную перчатку ладонью и пожал протянутую руку.

Они провели в парке два часа, прежде чем публика начала редеть. Соло периодически отстреливался снежками и задавал в ответ свои вопросы, внимательно слушая, на первый взгляд, нечленораздельный галдеж. Уже давно уехали подоспевшие вовремя репортеры, что так и остались незамеченными заинтересованными в беседе людьми. А Рей успела насквозь продрогнуть и теперь согревалась вторым стаканчиком с кофе, когда толпа отпустила слегка осипшего на морозе Соло. Было ли это успехом? О да. Она сделала ставку на удивительную личность и не прогадала, сорвав если не банк, то уж неплохой куш точно. Но когда в телефоне звякнуло сообщение о списании денег, над головой раздался вопрос.

— Сколько вы им заплатили?

Бен устало опустился рядом с ней на каменную скамейку и с наслаждением вытянул длинные ноги. Замурованными в черные перчатки пальцами он вертел сигарету, и Рей могла только догадываться, как же отчаянно ему хотелось закурить. Решив не мучить этого упрямца дальше, она поднялась с намерением двинуться в сторону выхода, но ледяную кисть левой руки немедленно схватили.

— Сколько и кому.

Соло был, по обыкновению, краток, однако, недрогнувшие тиски и вмораживающий в землю тон выдавали растущее в нем напряжение, от которого жалобно скрипнула тонкой выделки кожа. Рей посмотрела в потемневшие глаза, где в расширенных зрачках отражалась она сама, и чуть поморщившись пожала плечами.

— Какая разница?

— Сколько. Кому.

— Да сдались вам…

Ладонь внезапно прострелило болью судороги, Рей охнула и подняла недоуменный, обиженный взгляд на Соло. И в эту же секунду он отпустил. Резко, словно обжегшись, разжал пальцы и стиснул зубы, глядя куда-то в сторону, пока впервые за этот день Рей судорожно тянулась к влажным салфеткам. Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь скрипом снега под ногами проходящих людей и затихавшими в отдалении голосами.

— Прошу прощения. Я… был зол и не рассчитал силу. Этого больше не повторится, — наконец ровно и безэмоционально произнес Соло, будто зачитал клятву, положив руку на Конституцию. Ни лишнего вздоха, ни попытки моргнуть. Только в неожиданно расширившихся зрачках бесновалась паника. Его или Ее разобрать было сложно, да Рей и не пыталась. Она неистово оттирала ладони.

Так и не сказав друг другу больше ни слова, они двинулись в сторону выхода. Причем Бен стремительно поднялся следом, когда Рей молча развернулась и направилась вперед по утоптанной дорожке. Ему потребовалась лишь пара шагов, чтобы догнать, и теперь, заложив руки за спину, он неспешно шел рядом. Однако уверенная поступь не обманула лихорадочно мечущийся в собственных ощущениях разум. Во всей фигуре Соло чувствовалась досада и раздражение, пока Рей пыталась угнаться за невероятно быстрой сменой его эмоций. Что, черт возьми, это было?

Впереди уже маячила Мичиган-авеню, но Соло лишь напряженно поджимал губы, а Рей комкала в руках ледяную салфетку и пыталась скрыть сведенную новой судорогой ладонь. От былой легкости и небрежности беседы, что то и дело прерывалась смехом несколькими часами ранее, не осталось и следа. Теперь между ними будто уплотнился воздух, и Рей не знала в чем крылась истинная причина. Наконец она отправила комок истерзанной ткани в ближайший мусорный бак и повернулась к Бену.

— Думаю, на сегодня все, — как можно небрежнее бросила Рей и остановилась около пешеходного перехода. Она намеренно пристально разглядывала торчащую из-за деревьев покрытую снежной шапкой «Корону»' и всем своим видом демонстрировала совершенное «ничего» произошедшего. Что-то случилось? Нет. Однако Соло замер рядом и не сводил с ее лица тяжелого, непонятного взгляда.

— Я провожу вас, — с легким нажимом произнес он.

— Это неуместно, Бен, — Рей холодно улыбнулась. — Нас могут неправильно понять.

— Несколько часов назад подобное никого не смутило, так почему же должно сейчас?

— Потому что с этого дня Бенджамин Соло официально кандидат в палату представителей от седьмого округа _Шикагоу_. Вам ведь не нужны пустые сплетни? — Рей попробовала рассмеяться, но Соло не отреагировал и зачем-то продолжил исследовать взглядом каждый дюйм стоящей перед ним женщины. Это смущало. — В ближайшее время надо решить вопрос с переездом моей команды, потому что в одиночку мне не успеть. А завтра выйдут статьи и новостные сюжеты, и будем ждать ответного хода Сандерса.

— Сколько я вам должен?

Рей удивленно вскинула брови и наконец-то посмотрела в глаза Соло.

— За что?

— Вы поняли, о чем я.

Он был невозмутим. Сух, точно почва в какой-нибудь из пустынь Невады, а его слова едва не скрипели песком на зубах.

— Нисколько. Это была несогласованная акция… — начала она, но увидев взгляд Бена, прервалась и раздраженно застонала. Засунув в карманы пальто озябшие руки, Рей отвернулась. — Сто баксов. Я заплатила тому парню, чтобы он прокричал ваше имя. На этом все. Дальше вы прекрасно справились со всем сами. И могу лишь восхититься подобным умением общаться с незнакомыми людьми. Они вам верят.

— А еще?

— Остальное будет оплачено с отдельного счета избирательной кампании. И, бога ради, не унижайте меня, предлагая деньги.

Несколько секунд Соло взглядом раскладывал ее чуть ли не на органы прямо посреди мостовой, а затем стянул с правой руки перчатку и сжал пальцами переносицу. Длинно выдохнув, он пробормотал:

— Мне стоило догадаться сразу.

— Это шоу-бизнес, — равнодушно ответила Рей и зябко повела плечами, оглядываясь в поисках такси. Мимо пронесся автобус с яркой рекламой косметики на своем боку, и она вспомнила о еще одном важном деле. — Бен, у нас возникнут большие проблемы, когда в очередном отчете раскроются траты вашей супруги. Мы попытаемся это замять, но отсутствие положенной ей по статусу общественной деятельности и… В общем, люди не поймут. Боюсь, вам придется поумерить ее страсть к ювелирным бутикам…

Она оборвала себя на полуслове и ошарашенно смотрела, как на застывшем лице Соло проявляется неприкрытое раздражение. Да какое там! До белизны сжатые губы искривились в такой усмешке, что Рей невольно отшатнулась, сбитая с ног окатившей волной ненависти. Она видела, как исказились его черты; как гротескно нависли над чудовищным взглядом. Наверно, именно так смотрели в жажде кровной мести, когда безжалостно вырезали всех до единого. Но почему? Господи, что она опять сделала не так?

— Надо же. А у нее есть такая страсть? — В лихорадочно мечущийся мозг ворвался тихий и злой голос, который будто растягивал слова в душную петлю. Один рывок, и тело будет болтаться над землей, точно кукольное.

У Рей ушло несколько секунд, чтобы понять — виселица не ее; а затем еще пару мгновений, дабы обрести уверенность в ногах и спрыгнуть с чужого эшафота. Целая минута на осознание одного-единственного вопроса. Вечность, чтобы разобрать его на составляющие и обдумать смысл. И пошатнувшись от нахлынувшего неожиданного облегчения, она инстинктивно схватилась за мгновенно протянутую для поддержки руку и поняла. Одномоментно вскрыла в голове запечатанные коробочки странных, на первый взгляд, поступков и слов, распотрошила весь невозможный набор действий. Соло не спрашивал, какого черта она лезет не в свое дело. Почему столь бестактно поднимает провокационную тему. Зачем обсуждает это посреди людной улицы в центре Чикаго. Нет. Ничего подобного. Он действительно хотел знать. Вернее, отчаянно не хотел, но с этой минуты был обязан.

— Вы не знаете, на что _ваша_ жена тратит _ваши_ же деньги? — осторожно проговорила Рей и медленно подняла взгляд. Что ж, теперь ей известно какого цвета эталонная ненависть — чистое золото.

— Предпочитаю, чтобы в моем присутствии она не открывала рта, — процедил Соло и одним рывком распахнул настежь дверь в свою личную жизнь. В святая святых. В тот храм, куда чужим нет дороги, но куда он отчаянно звал Рей. Господи… это не могло быть правдой!

Она уставилась на свою ладонь, что до сих пор грелась в широкой и теплой руке. А там… Вопреки всем беснующимся внутри адским кострам, вопреки любой морали и простейшим приличиям, вопреки логике, здравому смыслу и шести прошедшим годам большой палец нежно выписывал уже знакомые фигуры вокруг ее обручального кольца. Дуга влево, дуга вправо, замкнуть. Влево, вправо, замкнуть… И так до бесконечности. Пока не погаснут звезды, пока не остановится Земля, или пока Рей не отшатнется. Но до тех пор он будет рисовать узор и ни разу не собьется с ритма. Влево, вправо, замкнуть… Невозможно! И ей наверняка нужно что-то сказать или сделать, но Рей молчала и оказалась не в силах поверить в происходящее. Да и стоило ли вообще?

Однако время шло и, не получив в ответ ни единого слова, Бен отпустил ее. Нервно дернув щекой, он сжал зубы, взмахнул рукой и остановил первое же такси. А после так же молча открыл перед Рей дверь и наклонился к окошку, диктуя водителю адрес. На этом все. Ни жеста больше. Только взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век внимательно следил, как она опускалась на сиденье. Но когда дверь почти закрылась, Рей все же нашла в себе силы.

— Но зачем тогда женились?

Он посмотрел ей в глаза, прежде чем тихо спросить в ответ:

— Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли?

Раздался хлопок, машина дернулась и тронулась с места, а Рей спрятала лицо в ладонях. Невозможно…

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_18 — 17 дней до выборов_ **

_Рей чуть повернула кисть, посмотрела на циферблат выглянувших из-под рукава пальто часов и втянула запах прелой листвы. Как бы она ни ворчала на дом, но официальная резиденция вице-президентов все же была красива и по-своему обжита. Белый с чередой колонн особняк, на чьем фасаде зеленели милые колониальные ставни, стоял на холме. Окруженный рядами давно простреливших небо деревьев он возвышался серым круглым шпилем башенки хозяйской спальни, и его можно было бы смело назвать уютным, не принадлежи сердце Рей квартирке в далеком отсюда Чикаго. Они знали, что вряд ли туда вернутся. Но Бен лишь притворно хмурился, когда в очередной раз слишком легко поддавался на уговоры не продавать их настоящий дом. Возможно, когда-нибудь Эми пойдет по стопам отца. Решит посвятить себя врачебному делу, и тогда пригодятся бесчисленные шкафы с протянувшимися вдоль стен полками, где всевозможные учебники чередовались со справочниками. Может быть она даже выберет для жизни Чикаго…_

_Однако сейчас их место здесь. И Рей старалась, чтобы дочь не чувствовала себя потерянной в увешанных потемневшими картинами коридорах да сквозных гостиных. Впрочем, Эмилин не знала иного. Появившись на свет во время суматошной предвыборной кампании Холдо, она стала начальной вехой в амбициозных планах родителей на политическую жизнь. Желанной, радостной, бесконечно любимой ими обоими, но в первые несколько лет невероятно сложной и тревожной. Рей старалась не вспоминать тот год, когда постепенно понимала, что дочь не в порядке. День за днем держала на руках ребенка, смотрела и проваливалась в осознание собственной вины. Потому что, кто если не она? Что причина, если не прошлое? Ее прошлое. В своей обычной банальности Фазма считала, ничто не проходит бесследно, и была по-своему права. Конечно же, Бен убеждал в обратном, говорил — так просто случилось. Приводил сотни примеров, с десяток научных статей… спорил до хрипоты, ругался, хлопал дверями, но мгновенно возвращался и снова доказывал, неизбежно пуская по кругу колесо своих аргументов. Так действительно случается. И Рей соглашалась. Кивала, осторожно улыбалась, но в глубине души все равно знала — причина в ней._

_Им понадобилось два года, чтобы смириться. Принять диагноз, научиться с ним жить и попытаться найти тысячи плюсов на один слишком тяжелый минус. Ибо пока с каждой картинки, фильма или книги; с улиц, парков и чужих фотографий на них смотрело олицетворение семьи; пока остальные наслаждались радостными метаморфозами детей, у них с Беном не было ничего. Ни улыбки, ни смеха, ни даже взгляда, только молчащий ребенок и набор однотипных действий. В их доме жила то неестественная, болезненная тишина, то слишком громкие визги. Да, Эми оказалась… сложной. Почти непосильной для все еще иногда тонувшей в своих проблемах Рей. Дочь боялась людей, новых мест и шума, впадала в панические истерики от проклятой брокколи, а потом никак не могла успокоиться. Постепенно такие взрывы вообще стали их буднями. Да что там, частью жизни, плавно переходя в наполненные криками ночи. Последние, впрочем, до сих пор оставались проблемой. Их невозможно было ни остановить, ни предугадать, а потому реальность иногда напоминала попытку выжить на дремлющем вулкане. Бен никогда не показывал усталости, но Рей знала, как ему бывало непросто. Порой, под десятью футами заботы и любви, ей мерещилось невольно прорвавшееся, тщательно скрытое напряжение. За ласковыми улыбками да нежными поцелуями — подмеченное разочарование, а под всегда неизменным спокойствием — досада. И она понимала, не оставляла иллюзий, что это тоже ее вина. Ведь разве могло быть иначе? А потому она не появлялась с Эми на публике, не давала интервью, предпочитала молчать о трудностях и хранила свой шаткий мир от чужих взглядов… До того дня, когда все оказалось тщетно._

_Неожиданно громкий скрежет привлек внимание, и Рей вздохнула. В этот час ей следовало бы лететь в Нью-Йорк или ехать в очередную больницу, отслеживать динамику рейтингов в предвыборном штабе или просто стоять рядом с Беном… Потому что это ее работа. Добровольно взятая на себя обязанность, которую в двадцатый день января пять лет назад она пообещала достойно нести. Однако Рей Соло сегодня здесь. В парке перед большим белым домом, где прямо на заасфальтированной дорожке произошла локальная железнодорожная катастрофа._

_Подняв воротник пальто, Рей обернулась, когда вслед за противным скрипом раздался шум падающих деревянных кубиков. Трое детей озадаченно посмотрели на покорёженные вагоны, а рядом с ними угловатой кучей упокоилось разрушенное здание игрушечного вокзала. Рей закатила глаза и подумала, что одному восторженному психиатру следовало бы меньше потакать нездоровой страсти племянницы, показывая Эмилин фотографии крушения поезда на вокзале Монпарнас. Еще раз вздохнув, она покачала головой, сделала было шаг в сторону вряд ли уже пригодных для игры поездов, но тут же восторженно замерла. Застыла, счастливо зажмурившись, когда стеклом оконных проемов зазвенел детский смех. Рей вслушивалась в него с отчаянным упоением, запоминала каждый перелив и полутон, чтобы потом постараться отложить в самом укромном уголке сердца. Это был восхитительный в своей естественности звук. Такой привычный для многих, но до сих пор слишком новый для их молчаливой семьи. Господи, неужели им с Беном все же повезло выкарабкаться в нормальную жизнь? Рей снова открыла глаза и с осторожной улыбкой взглянула на заходящихся весельем детей._

_Погодки Дэмеронов оставались единственными детьми, кого Эми пока пустила в свою жизнь. Но даже это радовало. Затеянная Фазмой терапия оказалась неожиданно удачной и будто порывом ветра смахнула разом весь налет страхов и психопатий. Рей боялась радоваться, страшилась мечтать, но вот уже полгода каждый вторник, под громкий хохот двух мальчишек и одной не по возрасту высокой девчонки в этом доме что-то падало или ломалось. Кто-то счел бы это проблемой, причиной повысить голос или отчитать слишком развеселившихся детей, но для Рей так выглядело счастье. И видит Бог, она никому не даст разрушить его. Ни Бену, ни Сандерсу._

_Рей присела на корточки рядом со все еще похихикивающей дочерью._

_— Мне казалось, поезда не прыгают из окошек зданий, — задумчиво проговорила она, вернула тяжелый игрушечный паровоз на положенное тому место, а потом удивленно хмыкнула. — Кто из вас придумал использовать цветочный горшок вместо трамплина?_

_Черт возьми, она отвлеклась на собственные размышления лишь на несколько секунд, а эти хитрецы уже умудрились что-то стащить. Тем временем Кристофер, самый старший из троицы, попытался незаметно задвинуть в аккуратно подстриженные кусты неведомую ободранную доску, и Рей фыркнула. Похоже, они действительно инсценировали Монпарнас. Ох, Фазма…_

_Вот уже год Эмилин любила поезда. Нет, пожалуй, это слово не до конца могло описать чувства маленького особенного человека. Она ими болела. Со скрупулёзностью ребенка, что выживал в мире хаоса и сводящем с ума беспорядке простых людей, она часто коллекционировала странные, порой не совсем обычные предметы. До фанатизма увлекаясь одной темой, категорически отказывалась заниматься чем-либо другим и панически нервничала, стоило дневной рутине хотя бы на событие отойти от привычного расписания. И немного холеричной, всегда ищущей чего-то нового матери приходилось прикладывать отчаянные усилия, чтобы получать удовольствие от однообразных игр и зацикленного поведения. Обманывать такого ребенка было нельзя, а потому Рей училась любить дотошность, находить красоту в трещинах асфальта и внимательно слушать монотонные рассуждения о круглости колеса да квадратности вагона. А вот Бен справлялся легко. Он умудрялся без труда придумывать цели и всегда давал новый смысл однотипной, на первый взгляд, игре своей дочери. Когда позволяло время, они могли часами пролежать на ковре, постепенно превращая обычный деревянный поезд в многовагонное чудовище, отстраивая станции, вереницы домов и составляя четкое расписание рейсов. Фазма была в восторге и до нервного тика повторяла о важности подобных попыток организации. А Рей иногда хотелось взвыть, но ради Эми и Бена она готова была на что угодно._

_— Вызывайте на помощь спасателей, — тем временем улыбнулась она и попыталась оценить масштаб трагедии. — Надо разобрать завалы и развезти пассажиров по домам до того, как стемнеет._

_— Да, мэм, — восторженно завопил Кристофер, радуясь безнаказанности за мелкое безобидное воровство. Честное слово, это всего лишь горшок и игра, а не кошелек и кредитная карта отца!_

_Но тут вздрогнула Эмилин, исказив тонкие черты лица, и на мгновение будто выпала из реальности. А Рей мысленно сжалась и уже приготовилась успокаивать орущего ребенка, однако, на помощь неожиданно пришел тихий Лео. Младший из сыновей Дэмерона пользовался безграничным доверием Эми. А потому он спокойно взял ее за руку и осторожно потянул в сторону красной тележки, в которой сегодня дети перевозили свой «инвентарь». Пару раз моргнув, дочь бегом бросилась к уже выгружавшему коробки Кристоферу и на ходу затрещала что-то очень важное про зеленые леденцы. Рей медленно выдохнула. Эмилин не знала условностей, не играла в слова или смыслы, не шутила и не понимала шуток в ответ, но как любой аутичный ребенок интуитивно чувствовала скрытое в человеке нутро. Хорошее или плохое? Эми пока не знала, однако, еще ни разу не ошибалась. Именно поэтому Рей никак не могла поначалу найти с ней контакт. Слишком многое перемешалось в душе миссис Соло, вызывая внутри дочери взрыв непонятных, пугающих эмоций. А потому она почти никогда не обнимала мать, но отца… Наверно, Рей могла бы назвать Бена миром. Целой вселенной. Самой жизнью для маленькой, очень особенной девочки._

_— Пожалуйста, не перепутайте: кубики в синий ящик, поезда в красный, а рельсы в полосатый, — крикнула она им вслед и снова посмотрела на часы._

_Ребята давно не нуждались в уточнениях, но подобные, проговоренные вслух действия по-прежнему оставались для Эмилин основой существования. Порядок, организация и контроль. Рей долго приучала себя вот к таким маленьким напоминаниям. Привыкнув держать в голове тысячи задач, она никак не могла принять медлительность и почти патологическую одержимость дочери, отчего каждый раз до крови закусывала губу. Не торопить, не кричать, не обижать. И стать уже матерью. Той, кем до безумия хотелось бы быть, не вживись она так глубоко в давно опостылевшую роль._

_Когда игрушки оказались сложены, а дети с трудом усажены в ставшую для них слишком маленькой тележку, к компании присоединился Дэмерон. Увидев его бодро шагающим вниз по асфальтированному склону, Рей почувствовала, как расслабляются скованные тревогой плечи. Не будь сегодня здесь Кристофера и Лео, Эми наверняка бы ощутила напряжение матери. Так случалось всегда. С тех пор как они впервые поняли друг друга._

_Без труда потянув за длинную ручку и трогая импровизированный транспорт с места, По шепнул шагающей рядом Рей:_

_— Я нашел их. Послезавтра, два часа дня, в «Пит’с кафе»._

_И супруга вице-президента Бенджамина Соло едва сдержала истерический смех. Феерия абсурда прямо под носом у мужа, в той самой памятной забегаловке напротив могучего здания Эйзенхауэра. Право слово, однообразные шутки вселенной уже утомляли._

_***_

_В спальне под круглым шпилем, где в окно ласково шептали последние неопавшие листья кленов, вместе с пока одинокой хозяйкой спали темнота и тишина. Только часы на стене да музейный экспонат, что доживал свой век в дальнем конце коридора, вели какой-то им одним ведомый диалог. Деревянный монстр уверенно скрежетал шестеренками в такт осторожному тиканью, и этот привычный шум доносился даже под крышу мансарды. Сквозь сон Рей слышала знакомые равномерные перестукивания и на грани ощущений чувствовала, как в соседней комнате ворочается спящая в своей кровати Эмилин. И потому легкий шорох, что принес за собой еле уловимое движение воздуха, показался инородным. Выдрессированный годами инстинкт закричал проснуться, но мозг упорно проигнорировал жалкие потуги и с удивлением подчинился неожиданной команде успокоиться. А затем Рей почувствовала, как прогнулся матрас. Два щелчка секундной стрелки, и в сонный мир ворвались запахи морозной осенней ночи, сладковато-горького крема после бритья и сигарет. Бен…_

_Распахнув глаза, она резко повернулась, с размаху уткнулась лицом в расстёгнутый ворот рубашки и вдохнула так глубоко, как позволили сжавшиеся от восторга легкие._

_— Моя мартышка опять беспокойно спит? — раздался над ухом шепот, и в шею уткнулся кончик ледяного носа, вызвав глупое хихиканье. По спине заскользили большие, удивительно теплые руки, что невольно сминали шелковистую ткань._

_— Эми, — выдохнула Рей, объясняя все и сразу. Боже, как же она скучала! — Когда ты прилетел?_

_— Ммм… — Бен чуть отстранился и в попытке что-то разглядеть задумчиво посмотрел на темнеющий ночной синевой циферблат, чем вызвал новую волну смешков. Не в силах сдержаться Рей покрывала поцелуями острый подбородок мужа. Сегодня она не будет думать. Ни о чем. — Где-то час назад._

_— И сразу домой? Никаких срочных звонков, важных переговоров и толпы глав комитетов с самыми важными бумагами? Они меня удивляют, — пробормотала Рей и очертила пальцами изогнувшиеся в хитрой улыбке губы, ловя в ответ ласковый взгляд._

_— Я очень скучал. А еще… закрыл дверь в детскую._

* * *

* Гимн США

** Лес из «Хроники Амбера»

*** «Дай вам Бог здоровья, мистер Роузуотер»

' Одно из коренных населений Иллинойса

'' Очень странный, но очень прикольный фонтан


	8. Chapter 8

**[](https://sun9-33.userapi.com/wGtGH1rxO7KX3sPTcNdhnxcFJCtx0Ix7_PPJ2A/fMfNkO0VxUY.jpg)[](https://sun1-25.userapi.com/Nk4wxytycKRF93CkMrADVevINvS1EGYnMxrFhA/I1GKeUvPvo0.jpg) [](https://sun9-10.userapi.com/c858228/v858228939/1a2168/vrkzPEkpMeY.jpg)**

****[](https://sun9-31.userapi.com/c855616/v855616662/2167de/HoTub1rF59g.jpg)[](https://sun9-14.userapi.com/c855616/v855616662/2167e8/iV3C0vuvXxk.jpg)

**Чикаго, штат Иллинойс**

**Февраль — март, шесть лет назад**

_«Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли?»_

Голос Соло зазвучал в голове, и Рей шарахнула ногой по сопротивляющейся двери. Нервно выдохнув, она неловким движением снова попыталась вставить ключ в замочную скважину и с трудом проигнорировала взгляд слишком любопытной соседки, что следила за ней из квартиры напротив. На самом деле, той было отчего переживать. Механизм сопротивлялся уже минуту и уворачивался стальным боком от зазубренного острия, издавая громкий противный скрежет. Тот эхом разносился по чинному холлу и терялся где-то на пожарной лестнице. Еще раз пнув по двери, Рей обреченно уперлась лбом в прохладный пластик облицовки и прикрыла глаза. Это какой-то кошмар. Пальцы раздраженно стиснули резьбу, и сквозь плотно сжатые губы вырвалось рычание.

_«Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли?»_

Похоже, глубокоуважаемый Губернатор решил поиграть в спиритический сеанс, не иначе. Ибо какие тайны, черт побери, ей следовало давным-давно понять? Что это был статусный брак, оказавшийся до боли неудачным? Что каким-то неведомым образом Соло ненавидел жену, и все его внимание к Рей продиктовано лишь этим? Что она умудрилась за пять минут поездки в такси нафантазировать целую вселенную, а потом разбить ту одним-единственным аргументом? А, может, все проще? Она чертова наркоманка, которой мерещится чушь… Но было же! Было утро с восхищенным взглядом и молчаливой благодарностью за гораздо более интимный момент, чем женщина в мужской рубашке. Были прикосновения, вопросы и до сих пор ощущавшаяся на коже: дуга влево, дуга вправо, замкнуть. Как можно понять все иначе? Но одновременно, как можно вообще попытаться это осмыслить…

_«Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли?»_

Рей еще раз раздраженно ткнула ключом в положенное кривое отверстие и наконец-то попала. Замок поддался легко, мягко провернул идеально смазанные механизмы и, распахнув дверь, она ввалилась в тепло квартиры Соло. Ее квартиры. В проклятое место, которое за три дня успело стать большим домом, чем купленный пять лет назад собственный маленький коттедж. Их с Арми убежище. Любовно выбранные мужем стены, куда она ненавидела возвращаться. Господи, это действительно смешно. Однокомнатное, заставленное шкафами, заваленное книгами, перегруженное личными вещами и запахами чужое жилище против двух этажей, стильного прохладного минимализма и ждущей своего часа детской. Созданное Беном для себя логово, против эгоистичной уверенности в желаниях Рей.

_«Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли?»_

Рей глухо рассмеялась, медленно прошла в гостиную и швырнула пальто прямо на пол. Она определенно больна этим мужчиной. И теперь, с приездом в Чикаго, все когда-то похороненное под нарастающим слоем неродной личности решило вырваться наружу. Иначе, как объяснить навязчивое желание говорить с ним, слушать, смотреть на медленно тлеющую в пальцах сигарету.

_«Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли?»_

О, Рей знала, что он взбесится. Разозлится от самой мысли лишить его медитативного созерцания огня, которое она заприметила еще в аэропорту. И ее разрывало на части, ибо представить Соло без этого запаха оказалось физически невозможно, но работа… Работа требовала соблюдать продиктованные равнодушными инфографиками решения. Однако, черт побери, она просто не смогла. Стояла посреди заснеженной площади и оказалась не в силах спорить, потому что не хотела. Табак, лакрица и книги. Никто не отнимет у неё последнюю опору улетавшей в безумие вселенной. И все же… все же… Что она должна была понять? Какую мысль пытался донести до нее Соло, когда нежно поддерживал под руку и шагал скользкими от наледи дорожками парка? О чем пытался докричаться, шокируя неприкрытой грубостью в отношении собственной супруги? Даже несмотря на всю иррациональную ревнивую зависть к его жене, Рей не могла представить, чем та заслужила ненависть. А в том, что Бен ненавидел, сомнений не было. Уж это она поняла точно.

Направившись в сторону кухни, Рей неожиданно замерла около зеркала, где они стояли утром. Оттуда на неё посмотрела утомленная, растрепанная женщина с искрившимся в волосах уже растаявшим снегом. Непривычно, но Бен попросил. Молча. Одним лишь взглядом и легким касанием отвел руки, оставив ворох каштановых волос лежать на плечах в нарушении любых норм и привычек. И разве могла отказать влюбленная Рей? Конечно, нет. Ей вообще начинало чудиться, вели Соло выйти в окно, она с радостью подчинится.

Рей зло хохотнула и вцепилась в раму. Но что, если позволить себе вольность и хоть на минутку предположить. Что, если все эти годы… Господи, шесть чертовых лет, пока она пыталась избавиться от разъедающей душу и брак влюбленности, он думал о ней. Мысль казалась невероятной, почти нереальной, но до маниакальной жажды желанной мечтой. Рей взглянула в свое отражение, где в полумраке комнаты почти светились ведьмовской зеленью глаза, и снова рассмеялась. Шесть лет…

— Но с чего?! — спросила она в тишине квартиры. И где-то в глубине гостиной насмешливо щелкнуло сухое дерево книжного шкафа.

В те месяцы, пока длилась губернаторская кампания, они виделись часто, но мельком. Перекинувшись парой вежливых слов, молчали неделями, созерцали друг друга на дебатах да спорили в совместных интервью. Абсурд! Безумие! Как можно влюбиться в почти незнакомого человека так, чтобы сохранить это чувство на годы? Но… разве не служила доказательством она сама? Она, Рей Хакс, ввергнувшая в ад собственную жизнь из-за одного мужчины. Вот она, предавшая мужа и согрешившая так тяжело. Так почему же этого не мог сделать Соло? Потому что слишком благороден? Потому что замужняя женщина запретна? Защищенная моралью и законом собственность другого?

_«Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли?»_

Поселившееся внутри шальное чувство вынудило Рей оттолкнуться от холодного стекла и в порыве бесшабашного, неистового прилива адреналина влететь на кухню. Если все действительно так, если он тоже медленно сходит с ума, если есть хоть один шанс… Она закусила губу, круто повернулась к столу и тут же мгновенно замерла. Застыла, будто разбившись о стеклянную преграду, когда реальность зло ухмыльнулась и нетактично напомнила о своем существовании. И руки безвольно упали вдоль тела, пока сама Рей с тихим всхлипом медленно сползала на пол по хромированной дверце холодильника. Идиотка! Какая же фантастическая дура, вновь за доли секунды построившая целый мир на зыбком фундаменте собственной ничтожности. Ничего нет и быть не может! Никаких шансов, никаких возможностей, ни даже крошечной вероятности. Все, что ее ждет — разлившийся кофе, начинающаяся от малейшего промедления ломка и отвратительный, грязный психоз с неистовой потребностью содрать с себя кожу. Никто! Ни один живой человек не заслуживал такого кошмара. Ни Арми, ни тем более, Бен. К тому же… он женат, и именно это ей следует очень хорошо запомнить.

_«Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли?»_

Рей со всей силы ударила затылком о металл дверцы, чтобы разом выбить все ненужные мысли, и с трудом встала на ноги. Задумчиво подняв со стола чашу, она сделала глоток ледяного кофе и прикрыла глаза. Это нужно прекратить. Какие бы цели ни преследовал своими действиями Соло, у них есть задача. Один неверный шаг, и сотни папарацци будут рады запечатлеть грандиозный скандал, потому что постель политика должна быть чиста. Хотя бы внешне. Хотя бы в глазах общественности. Боже! Как она вообще посмела думать о каких-то чувствах, когда в разгаре настоящее сражение. Это не местечковая игра на уровне очередного штата где-то посреди Америки. Они выходят в Конгресс!

Ещё один глоток, и Рей почувствовала тошноту, морщась от чуть металлического привкуса напитка. Полгода назад, попытавшись пожаловаться Фазме на проблемы с желудком, она получила резкий и короткий ответ: «надо вовремя жрать!» Спорить со сводной сестрой смысла не было. Пусть они совершенно непохожи, и единственное, что их хоть как-то объединяло — это раса. Но отцовское упрямство унаследовали обе. А потому Рей пыталась есть. Когда вспоминала, запихивала в себя первые попавшиеся сэндвичи, превозмогая рвоту запивала изотоническими напитками и бежала дальше. Какое-то время она все ждала, спросит ли Армитаж о странном поведении жены. Заинтересуется ли чем живет, дышит и думает супруга. Но он лишь целовал ее в лоб, уверял в безграничной любви, манипулировал желанием обзавестись детьми и растворялся в очередном перелете по нуждам Пентагона. Право слово, Рей могла организовать у них в подвале целый наркопритон, он бы не заметил. Зато видела Фазма. Во время кратких визитов с тревогой оглядывала истончавшуюся кожу и запавшие глаза сестры, а потом пугала очередным диагнозом. Право слово, лучше бы изобрела заменитель еды. Конечно, за Рей пристально следила Холдо, однако, роль незапятнанной совести не предполагала каких-нибудь реплик.

Где-то в коридоре запищал стандартной мелодией телефон, отвлекая от неприятных ощущений. Чашка вернулась на испачканный засохшими кофейными озерами стол, и Рей направилась на поиски требовательного аппарата, но, увидев имя абонента, усмехнулась. Быстро работаете, доктор Соло…

— Добрый день, мисс Тико, — проговорила Рей, уже привычно опустилась в кресло и еще более отработанным движением вытянула с ближайшей полки очередную книгу.

— Какого черта, Хакс, — раздался в трубке притворно сердитый голос. — Чикаго? Серьезно?

— Вы лучше думаете, когда находитесь под моим боком, — фыркнула Рей и услышала в ответ такой же смешок.

— Прибереги яд для Алекса и Джорджа. Потеря пяти ценнейших сотрудников стала для них непоправимым ударом, — пробормотала Роуз, явно цитируя кого-то из парочки руководителей.

— Пусть выставят счет Сноуку.

— Ты слышала? — неожиданно прошептала Тико, а Рей удивленно подняла бровь.

— Говори еще тише, и я точно ничего не разберу.

— Джарвис умер. Сноук под подозрением… Это было сегодня в новостях.

Рей почувствовала, как по спине поползла ледяная змея грядущих неприятностей. В хаотически перебиравшихся воспоминаниях действительно мелькало что-то подобное: отзвуки голоса диктора, все тот же разлитый кофе, собственная паника.

— Пока на Артуре не защелкнут наручники, мне ничего не грозит, — наконец нарочито сухо ответила Рей. Но внутри не было и доли того спокойствия, что она пыталась показать.

— Будь начеку, Рей. Они могут прийти за тобой.

Обмануть Роуз не вышло, впрочем, не стоило и пытаться. А потому Рей вздохнула, перелистнула сразу несколько глянцевых страниц с весьма специфичными иллюстрациями, от которых передернуло, и заговорила:

— Предлагаешь возомнить себя Пречистой Девой и отмолить все грехи, сдав Сноука с потрохами? Прости, но в нашем мире это минимум пять лет для меня лично и вечность для Артура. Так что, скорее, мне поможет концентрированная кислота и черный полиэтиленовый мешок, чем правосудие и слепая Фемида. К тому же, если они начнут рыть под меня… — На том конце послышалось неразборчивое фырканье. Рей помассировала саднящие из-за хронического недосыпа веки и устало спросила. — Когда вы прилетаете?

— Завтра, — коротко отозвалась Роуз, и вызов завершился.

Рей откинула гудящую голову на спинку кресла. Это действительно оказалось очень быстро. Будто Соло не человек вовсе, а чертова машина с удивительной скоростью принятия решений. Причиной тому наверняка стали бесконечные часы в операционной. А может (и на этом Рей досадливо цокнула языком), ее кандидат изначально считал вероятности быстрее, чем она глотала стимуляторы.

_«Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли?»_

Нет. Совершенно. И сомневалась в том, что это хоть кому-нибудь из них нужно. Однако на следующий день и даже неделями после Соло будто чего-то ждал: осознания или наития, которое, видимо, должно было озарить, пока Рей едва успевала дышать в перерывах между бесконечными интервью. Но так ничего и не получил — ни намека, ни разговора. Впрочем, ему самому тоже было непросто. Дни напролет он мотался из студии в студию, терпел бесконечные телефонные разговоры со спонсорами и выслушивал однообразную поддержку однопартийцев. Впрочем, оказываясь рядом, сквозь облачко дыма вновь выискивал взглядом ему одному ведомые отражения ее мыслей, был по-прежнему галантно вежлив и терпелив. Он ждал.

Но какие бы тревоги и догадки ни терзали растерянную Рей Хакс и невозмутимого Бенджамина Соло, числа в календаре понеслись один за другим, не оставив иных мыслей, кроме как о работе.

***

Отгремев днём святого Валентина, Чикаго влился в серые будни и рокотал проснувшимися озерными водами, что начисто смыли любое розовое безобразие. Мичиган бесновался, налетал на водоразделы и набережные, чем превращал их в подобие гигантских ледников. Серые волны гневно шумели даже ночью и вплетались в поверхностные сны Рей призрачным беспокойством, вынуждая бесконечно ворочаться в огромной кровати. Она металась среди подушек, не в силах выбраться из крепких лап снотворного, и с замиранием сердца заново переживала прошедший день.

Дел оказалось привычно много, но проблема была даже не в этом. Все усложнялось совершенно ненормальной формой округа, который собирался представлять Бен. Сам Чикаго и входящие в него пригороды заштрихованной областью на карте больше напоминали знаменитый начес Элвиса или след от пролитого сока, нежели проложенные адекватным человеком границы. Семнадцать миль в длину и десять в ширину, включая знаменитую Петлю и всю Великолепную милю. Невероятные часовые пробки, естественно, шли в комплекте по умолчанию. И тем не менее Рей еще пару раз повторила трюк со снежками, проведя удивительные несколько часов в прекрасном Оак-Парке. К сожалению, именно там Финн умудрился сломать ногу. Так что теперь бравый начинающий политолог щеголял в гипсе, оглашал коридоры громогласными стенаниями и подспудно рекламировал их кандидата. Кайдел и Колин потратили несколько часов, старательно разрисовывая краской (вернее, просто замазывая) в патриотичный голубой бинты страдающего товарища. Разумеется, они оставили контур проклятого осла, то ли символизировав этим эмблему демократической партии, то ли поистине невероятное упрямство Соло. Потому что Бен умудрился достать всех, и проще не становилось. Он спорил с каждым решением и начисто игнорировал пытавшихся вставить хоть слово Роуз или Майка. А еще, словно нарочно находил самые невероятные аргументы, чтобы только поступить Рей назло. Она не знала, чего добивался Соло. Провоцировал или просто любовался, как осипшая от криков, она в отчаянии устало садилась напротив него и раз за разом уже спокойно повторяла, почему необходимо поступить именно так.

Вот, например, в один из последних дней февраля освоившаяся в новом городе команда собралась для очередного совместного обсуждения планов. В ту встречу Бен привычно следил за вышагивавшей по кабинету женщиной из-под полуприкрытых век и лениво стряхивал отжившую свое, сгоревшую табачную крошку в простую без изысков пепельницу. Его глаза двумя раскаленными чанами меди смотрели из темноты слишком густых ресниц, пока Рей проходила круг за кругом в попытке успокоиться. Видит бог, она уже была близка, чтобы швырнуть что-нибудь в стену. Вот хотя бы шедевр абстрактной мысли, который меланхолично стоял в центре длинного стола и будто насмехался над царившим вокруг бедламом. Вообще, эта фигура застывшего в металле дырявого осьминога или кальмара раздражала одним только своим видом, и заводила Рей еще больше. А все потому, что «тот самый» спор с Соло продолжался две чертовых недели. Четырнадцать дней, за которые Бен умудрился сделать своему консультанту лоботомию и станцевать на высохших от обезвоживания мозгах если не свинг, то буги-вуги точно. Как-то так вдруг оказалось, что гений политических интриг захотел дебатов. Возжелал устроить благородное рыцарское ристалище перед десятком камер и наплевать на полную неадекватность соперника. И Рей скрипела зубами, стучала каблуками, стискивала кулаки, ибо кто в здравом уме станет бороться с психом его же оружием?

— Это радикальный ход, — она чувствовала, как с каждым новым словом язык стирается до основания, а на ковровом покрытии образуется огненный след из тысячи пройденных ею шагов. — Сандерс ждет от вас вызова на разговор, жаждет разобрать по кирпичику чуть ли не каждый жест и раскритиковать все принятые решения. Поймите, Бен, вы его просто не переговорите. Да, ваша аргументация всегда блестяща и идеальна, но только…

— Что у вас с глазами? — спокойным голосом неожиданно перебил Соло, а затем чуть наклонился вперед и с любопытством заглянул в расширенные зрачки.

Его собственные сузились до размера острия, насаживая на себя точно два таперката*. И Рей на секунду споткнулась в своем броуновском движении, прекрасно понимая, о чем он говорил. Да, в полутьме телевизионных студий, за краем белого круга софитов, она легко могла скрыть их неестественность. Но в ярко освещенном кабинете, в исполосованным солнечными пятнами воздухе зрачки казались слишком большими.

— Мы снова играем в «доктора Соло»? Я бы хотела перенести время приема, — усмехнулась Рей и снова зашагала, впиваясь острыми шпильками в жесткий ворс коврового покрытия. В глаза Бену она больше не смотрела. — Вернемся к теме…

— Которая мне неинтересна, — равнодушно перебил провокатор. — А все же, довольно странно…

Рей застонала и вцепилась пальцами в растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Боже, это когда-нибудь закончится? — пробормотала она. — Наступит ли тот день, в который мистер Соло просто со мной согласится?

— Бен.

— Да какая к черту разница! — она всплеснула руками и зашла на новый круг своего чикагского марафона в отдельно взятом офисе.

— Они странно выглядят… — не унимался хирург, чей уход из медицины наверняка оплакивали тысячи людей и, в эту минуту, сама Рей.

Честное слово, лучше бы он продолжал стоять в операционной и никогда не ступал на мраморные полы большой политики! Пятьдесят четыре грамоты и свыше двух десятков сертификатов, что случайно попались ей в самом дальнем углу одного из шкафов, говорили сами за себя. Она лезла за книгой по нарколепсии, а вытащила толстую папку позабытых достижений. И оказалась… восхищена. А потом, в очередном приступе бессонницы, полночи тщательно расставляла каждую по степени их значимости. Нашлись там и фото, вырезки газетных статей, наверняка любовно собранные матерью Бена, а после смерти убранные равнодушной рукой сына с глаз долой. В этом был весь Соло. Он считал, что просто делал свою работу, пока остальные (и Рей была с ними согласна) видели в многочасовых операциях едва ли не подвиг. Но, черт побери, сейчас его профессионализм был слишком некстати.

— Вы не офтальмолог, так оставьте мои глаза в покое! — раздосадованно прорычала она и сдернула с плеч жакет, под которым уже горела кожа от часовой кардионагрузки. Видит бог, она почти стала чемпионкой по спортивной ходьбе из угла в угол.

Сидящий в молчании Майк испуганно дернулся, когда рядом с ним приземлилась черная ткань, и бросил нервный взгляд на Соло. А тот не отрывался от подошедшей к окну Рей и чуть прищурившись наблюдал за тонкими руками, что торопливо распахивали гигантские створки. В кабинет ворвался холодный свежий воздух и скинул со стола белые листы, вынудив поежиться всех, кроме неё.

— Вам жарко? — немедленно последовал все такой же спокойный вопрос.

— Мне грустно, — зло процедила Рей, чувствуя, как липнет к влажной спине тонкая блузка.

Разумеется, ей жарко. Всегда, когда она занята работой, а не остается один на один со своими кошмарами. Как иначе? Амфетамин действовал — раскачивал сердце, разгонял мозг, лишал возможности сидеть на одном месте от переизбытка возбужденных нервов. Даже чувствуя полное изнеможение, Рей вставала и шла вперед.

— Отчего же? Погода стоит прекрасная, — насмешливо протянул Соло.

— Мне грустно, что вы постоянно спорите. Я не вижу в этом ни смысла, ни логики! — раздраженно ответила она, скрещивая на груди руки. Бен снова закурил, и заблудившийся ветер принес аромат тлеющей сигареты.

— Неужели?..

— Ужели! И почему нужно постоянно напоминать — это ваше решение использовать меня.

— Понятия не имею. — Бен небрежно затянулся. О-о-о… Рей стиснула руки.

— Хорошо. Но вы сами согласились на мое условие! — Честно, она была в бешенстве. Впервые за долгое время настолько зла, что готовилась швырнуть в открытое окно парочку стульев и одного обнаглевшего осла. Но все же Рей глубоко втянула табачный воздух и постаралась успокоиться, однако, пришедший ответ почти заставил взвыть.

— Но не сказал, что буду его выполнять.

Безнадежно… Она сейчас закричит. Завизжит от полной несостоятельности таких идиотских аргументаций.

— Конечно, нас не связывает рабочий контракт… — Впервые голос едва не дрожал.

— Как точно подмечено!

— …исключительно общие договоренности… — уже громче продолжила Рей.

— Вы сами себе противоречите.

— …о взаимовыгодных условиях… — И еще на пару децибел выше.

— Серьезно? Не припоминаю такого…

— Однако, я не потерплю, чтобы со мной так обращались! — закончила она одновременно со звоном стеклянных полок в каком-то из шкафов.

Повисла секундная пауза, во время которой Рей уже привычно ожидала очередной реплики. Они же здесь, похоже, играли в словесные шашки! Но Бен внезапно замолчал, едва заметно вздохнул и тихо сказал:

— Сядьте.

И это стало последней каплей.

— ДА НЕ ХОЧУ Я СИДЕТЬ! — наконец заорала она и резко повернулась, впиваясь взглядом в лицо Соло. — Хватит! Надоело! Если вам так нравится спорить, идите и найдите себе кого-нибудь под стать вашему упрямству, а меня оставьте в покое!

Рей замолчала и до боли прикусила язык, судорожно пытаясь найти потерянный дзен. Бесит! Бесит-бесит-бесит! Однако Соло все смотрел на нее, а она на него. И, наверно, прошла целая вечность, пока они изучали друг друга и не замечали ни застывшую в напряженной позе Кайдел, ни зажмурившегося Колина, ни обеспокоенных взглядов остальных. Бен — с холодным, тусклым спокойствием, Рей — с яростью, что безумствовала подобно дикому Мичигану за слегка мутным стеклом небоскреба. И точно сумасшедшее озеро, секунда за секундой она разбивалась о царящую вокруг Соло невозмутимость, пыталась проломить взглядом и разрушить крепчайшую стену, выкорчевывала камни, размывала почву, налетала сверху. Но потом на мгновение прикрыла глаза, сделала два медленных неуверенных шага и опустилась в одно из светло-бежевых кресел напротив. Вот и все. Рей откинула голову на спинку, обнажая бледную шею с неистово бьющимся под кожей пульсом, и устало смежила веки. Как и было предсказано — безнадежно.

— Ваше слово, Бен, — спокойно и совершенно официально произнесла она.

Пауза провисла ослабшим канатом и вяло колыхалась в такт поверхностного дыхания присутствующих. Наконец, Соло пошевелился.

— Да.

Облегченный шепоток пронесся вдоль длинного стеклянного стола, тронув последние из оставшихся бумаг, а Рей едва заметно, немного обреченно усмехнулась. Они выходили на новый круг…

— Позвольте уточнить, с чем вы согласились?

— С тем, что вы предложили. — Раздался новый щелчок зажигалки, тихий раскаленный треск и скрежет притянутой ближе пепельницы.

— А что я предложила?

— То, с чем я согласился.

Рей слышала едва сдерживаемые смешки и против воли оскалилась сама. Отчаянно, на грани истерики и безумного хохота, а затем спрятала лицо в ладонях. Соло невозможен. Восхитительно, невероятно невозможен.

— Я не могу работать в такой обстановке… — простонала она из своего убежища под общий хохот команды. Соло, естественно, молчал. Что он мог сказать? Зачем ему вообще открывать рот ради банальной в своей очевидности мысли, которую следовало понять еще в день знаменитых снежков. Такие стены не надо ломать, в них надо искать двери.

Уяснив в тот день трудный урок, Рей вознамерилась во что бы то ни стало постараться воплотить его в жизнь. И почти преуспела, чему не прекращала тихо поражаться. После недель откровенных издевательств их отношения неожиданно вышли на стабильную прямую взаимных уступок, хотя Рей еще часто позволяла себе сорваться на отвратительный крик. Но Бен терпел. Однако удивительно было другое. Например, что ей, всегда столь сосредоточенной и собранной, оказалась так сложно перестать то и дело проваливаться в собственные фантазии. В лихорадочном беспокойстве она все время искала нечто ускользавшее, ту деталь, на которую намекал Соло. Этот нюанс бился почти на поверхности, мелькал и тут же исчезал точно золотая рыбка под тонкой коркой льда, когда перегруженный информацией мозг отказывался думать о чем-то еще, кроме работы. И потому, все что оставалось — растущее раздражение и ищущий взгляд Бена.

_«Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли?»_

Нет! И даже не собиралась понимать.

Однако в тот момент, когда озарение, наконец, произошло… Когда не осталось никаких сомнений в смысле оброненной фразы, Рей увидела во взгляде Соло не радость, не облегчение, а дикую, обжигающую досаду. Все случилось не так и не тогда, как хотел Бен. И уж точно вовсе не так, как представляла она сама.

***

Шел пятый день марта, когда Рей, опаздывая и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, пробиралась к офису Соло. Две последние недели зимы, казалось, длились целую вечность, сливаясь в один непрерывный день. Нет, солнце наверняка по-прежнему садилось и вставало, земля вращалась вокруг своей оси и по орбите, но точно вопреки чудовищному графику одного очень уставшего лоббиста. И единственное, что Рей видела, выезжая с очередной встречи, — покрытое облаками или звездами ночное небо. Наверное, в городе шел снег, а может, даже накрапывал дождь. Ее измученный постоянным напряжением мозг, отказывался вникать в подобные нюансы, придумывая одну безумную идею за другой.

И вот сегодня, под грохот озерных вод и здешнего наземного метро, Рей неслась к южному окончанию влажной от слякоти Уэкер-драйв, прижимая к груди пробные снимки для агитационных плакатов. Полы расстегнутого пальто драматично хлопали в налетавшем ветре, а растрепавшийся пучок грозил развалиться в любой момент. Впрочем, это волновало мало. Перешагивая лужи, Рей мысленно читала только что придуманную на ходу молитву, чтобы фотографии понравились Соло с первого раза. Переснимать их было некогда, к тому же она уже изрядно исчерпала свое искусство убеждения.

Офис Бена находился за сороковым этажом одной из высоток, которая невозмутимо стояла напротив знаменитой Уиллис-тауэр. А именно, в тени слепленной будто из детских кубиков темно-коричневой громады, что нависала бесконечными рядами окон и подавляла угловатой мрачностью, толкая стоявший рядом небоскреб. Ибо тот одним только цветом являл удивительную с ней контрастность. Здание под порядковым номером 311, куда спешила Рей, возносилось вверх песочной облицовкой ровных квадратов, основательностью острых граней и изящно стилизованными замковыми башенками вытяжных шахт да вертолетных площадок. Оно спокойно смотрело в небо зеркальными стеклами, идеально-прямой геометрией решеток, своей невозмутимостью, и… И Господи, Рей могла поклясться, положив руку на Конституцию, эти куски бетона явили бы собой полное олицетворение Бенджамина Соло, окажись тот домом.

Арендованные более десяти лет назад помещения еще под нужды начинающего инвестора, оказались удивительно подходящими светлому гиганту. Рей нравилось стоять напротив панорамных окон, что выходили на правый приток реки Чикаго. Долгими минутами она смотрела на восхитительный американский ренессанс вокзала Юнион Стейшн, острые шпили антенн и считала проплывающие в синем мартовском небе облака. Сходя с ума в череде новых лиц и рукопожатий, доводя руки до покраснений бесконечными попытками стереть чужое присутствие, Рей приходила сюда, закрывала глаза и наслаждалась. Едва вырвавшись из толкотни метро или духоты такси, она спешила в затянутые дымкой высоты. И там, среди бежевых кресел и светлого ковра, тяжелого массивного стола Соло и легкого, воздушного стеклянного перекрестья переговорной комнаты на нее снисходило спокойствие. Ровно до того момента, как они с Беном в очередной раз открывали рты, чтобы поспорить.

Толкнув прозрачные вращающиеся двери, Рей проскользнула в облицованный строгим серым мрамором холл и привычно вдохнула аромат влажной почвы от раскинувшего свои листья зимнего сада. Со стеклянной крыши лился приглушенный солнечный свет, шумел фонтан и тихо звякали вдалеке скоростные лифты. Сбежав вниз по каменной лестнице, Рей торопливо зашагала по скрадывающему резкий стук каблуков ковровому покрытию. Она терпеть не могла опаздывать. Но проклятый Финн со своей проклятой ногой спутал все планы, и вот результат — сердце заходится неровным ритмом, пока руки судорожно ищут в сумке пачку антибактериальных салфеток.

Рей ткнула локтем кнопку нужного этажа, прислонилась боком к одной из зеркальных стенок и почувствовала, как тело вжимает в пол. Она пыталась одновременно нашарить на дне заветный пластик упаковки и не сверзиться с острых шпилек, когда лифт неожиданно тряхнуло. Грязно и совершенно неполиткорректно выругавшись, Рей в последний момент поймала ускользнувшую из влажной ладони папку с драгоценными снимками и прикрыла глаза в попытке успокоиться. Кабина еще раз вздрогнула и зазвенела мелодичным переливом, радушно распахивая двери. Не оставляя попыток вытереть зудящие чужими людьми руки, Рей отмерила быстрыми шагами изгибы освещенного ровным электрическим светом коридора и едва не налетела на костыль все того же Финна.

— Что за… — начала было она, но замерла и недоуменно оглядела прохлаждавшуюся в коридоре команду.

Этим стальным глоткам сейчас полагалось обсуждать предстоящий вечер для «Экселон», что выступал под маской главного спонсора Бенджамина Соло, или заниматься организацией очередных встреч с избирателями, прорабатывать агитационную кампанию, придумывать слоганы, детализировать стратегию… В общем, что угодно, но никак не тратить воздух душного коридора. Однако вместо тысячи дел, пять человек лениво подпирали выкрашенные в безликий белый стены. А потому Рей нахмурилась.

— У нас вход строго по идентификационной карте, или вы решили постесняться? — едко спросила она.

— Мистер Соло занят, — нервно сглотнув, протянул Колин. Остальные неловко молчали, отводили глаза и почему-то смотрели на Майка. А тот нервно теребил в руках уже чем-то заляпанный галстук мерзкого салатового цвета, и Рей невольно засомневалась, не был ли парень дальтоником.

— Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, _la flaugnarde_? — Тонкая бровь немногословно поползла вверх, чем выразила крайнюю степень заинтересованности и участия.

— Ну… не думаю, что его сейчас уместно беспокоить…

— Это еще почему?

— Эмм… в общем… — снова замялся толстячок.

— Во имя всех поправок! Напомни, за что я тебя наняла? — Рей раздраженно потянулась к ручке, что матово блестела на тяжелой массивной двери. — Ты работаешь в политике, а не клоунаде. Заикающиеся жирдяи не имеют здесь и половины успеха, в отличие от круглой арены цирка.

— Рей, он занят, — подала голос Роуз, поправляя большие, словно крылья бабочки, очки.

— Занят или не занят, спит, ест, да хоть трахается с женой. Мне плевать! — ладонь уверенно надавила на холодный металл, толкая тяжелую створку. — Мое время ненавидит, когда его столь бездарно изничтожают!

Повинуясь движению слабой, на первый взгляд, руки, распахнувшаяся настежь дверь громыхнула об ограничитель и отскочила обратно, закрывая от остальных мелькнувшую в дверном проеме картину. Рей не знала, что именно заметили оставшиеся стоять в коридоре, но ей самой захотелось зажмуриться. Немедленно выколоть глаза и никогда в жизни не найти дороги в чертову поминальную свечку небоскреба. Увиденное оказалось столь лично, что граничило с перевернутым ящиком нижнего белья и найденными там интимными фотографиями.

Нет, никто в кабинете не занимался развратом, хотя жена там действительно присутствовала. Рей узнала ее сразу. В одно мгновение выхватила из дикой в своей абсурдности сцены хрупкую женщину в темном строгом костюме и с растрепавшимся пучком каштановых волос. Она и Бен стояли так близко, что казалось невозможным рассмотреть, где начинался один и в грубом захвате мужских рук заканчивалась другая. Но Рей видела, хоть пока не осознавала заломленных за спину и вывернутых тонких кистей, явных красных следов на щеке Алиши Соло и прикушенной до крови губы. Не понимала искаженного гневом лица Бена и побелевших скул. Но потом женщина чуть повернулась, болезненно изгибаясь в мертвой хватке, и мир закричал. Взвизгнул сотней услышанных голосов, взорвался воспоминаниями фотографий и сюжетов, десятками просмотренных видео.

Сегодня тонкие черты не терялись за безумно подведёнными глазами, а рот не уродовался яркой помадой. Не было вычурных платьев, украшений и неестественных улыбок. Только два существа, будто смотрящиеся в собственные отражения. Да, возможно, у них немного отличался разрез глаз или оттенок кожи. Возможно, Алиша была чуть выше, а, может, и ниже. Неважно! Все, что видела Рей — невероятно похожую на себя женщину. До ужаса, до паники, до иррационального желания вызвать священника и изгнать дьявола. Из себя или Алиши — плевать. Но Рей сделала один шаг вперед, позволяя двери окончательно закрыться, и со всей силы прикусила язык. Острота и привкус крови прогнали неверное, глупое желание разреветься от столь простого ответа на мучивший их обоих вопрос.

_«Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли?»_

О, теперь не осталось сомнений. Ни единого проклятого довода, что она придумала себе полный розовых фантазий мир. Но, как же больно, когда мерцающая вокруг волшебная пыльца превращается в отвратительные острые осколки разбившейся реальности. Они забили легкие, не давали вздохнуть и вспарывали Рей изнутри. Да, Соло думал о ней. До сумасшествия, до ожесточения мечтал о женщине, которая ему не принадлежала… но которую он мог бы получить, увы, даже не догадываясь об этом. Шесть лет… Шесть томительных ужасных лет, что могли сложиться иначе. И все оказалось так просто и слишком сложно одновременно — она не дала повода, а он не осмелился рискнуть. Ибо в каждом мире, во веки веков, согласно любой морали чужая жена — табу!

Их глаза встретились. Рей видела, как мгновенно разжались до судороги стискивающие чужие запястья ладони, но даже не предприняли попытки подхватить пошатнувшуюся женщину. А та тихо вскрикнула, с глухим стуком упираясь локтями в холод деревянного стола, и едва устояла на ногах. Но Бен не смотрел на неё. Казалось, он вообще не видел ничего, кроме застывшей у двери Рей, и взгляд его был истеричен. Настолько полон бившимся внутри отчаянным безумием, что монументальность личности вздрогнула и пошла трещинами, обнажая неправильный, ошибочный фундамент. И оставалось лишь удивляться, как по чистой случайности тот до сих пор не смыло в Лету.

— Д’ладно! — резкий голос ударил по ушам и заставил очнуться. — Реально? Ну, Бен, ты’ж воспитанный мальчик. Д’вааай! Познакомь нас.

Сильный торопливый южный акцент заставил Рей невольно поморщиться. Господи, где Соло ее откопал? Оклахома? Кентукки? Алабама? Далекая-далекая галактика? Да какая к черту разница. Мозг лихорадочно включился в работу и теперь запоздало обрабатывал поступившую разом со всех органов чувств информацию. В кабинете было накурено сильнее, чем она хоть когда-нибудь видела. Сигаретный смог клубился дрожащей завесой и впитывался желтым осадком в светлые стены. Невольно на ум пришла мысль, что с пожарной сигнализацией здесь явно не в порядке, ведь ещё ни разу на ее памяти она не видела мерцающих красных огоньков. А затем Рей внезапно поняла другое — здесь произошла ссора. Грязная, некрасивая, совершенно по-дикому грубая.

Взгляд метнулся к рукам Бена, где закатанные манжеты рубашки обнажали вздувшиеся вены, а потом скользнул по чуть опухшей щеке Алиши с запекшейся коричневой кромкой в уголке губ. Смазанная темная помада, чуть растекшаяся тушь… Он ее ударил? Соло бил собственную жену? Как… как это вообще возможно!

— О, неебо! Ты да’ж шмотки мне выдал как у ней…

— Неё, — машинально поправила Рей, все глубже проваливаясь в пучину абсурда. Она прикрыла глаза, чтобы попытаться собраться с мыслями и сосредоточиться, но это оказалось почти невозможным от ошеломительного осознания. Он ее ударил! — Я… Я прошу прощения за свое вторжение. Однако, Бен, нам нужно…

— Хо-хо! Т’посмотри, она просит прощенья за то, что увидала нашу с’тбой мииилую семейную сценку. Какая прррелесть!

— Алиша, заткнись, — предупреждающе прорычал Соло, впервые за все это время отрывая взгляд от Рей и переводя его на супругу.

Тем временем та растерла, видимо, ноющие кисти, сделала несколько шагов вперед, подходя почти вплотную, и чуть склонила голову набок. Она пристально разглядывала Рей, точно видела перед собой достойную внимания картину или особо интересный детализированный экспонат… в музее восковых фигур мадам Тюссо. А Бен замер, впервые воочию сравнивая сотворенное собственными руками.

Пожалуй, никто не смог бы объяснить, как одновременно были похожи и слишком отличались стоящие друг напротив друга женщины. Цвет волос, лихорадочная зелень глаз, даже несколько предательски оставшихся с юности веснушек на тонкой переносице казались зеркальным отражением или превосходно выполненным портретом. В Рей и Алише было неуловимо одинаково и до боли различно все. Потому что никогда, как бы ни старался художник или скульптор, копии не превзойти оригинал. Можно попытаться обрядить куклу в платья, сделать прическу и научить принимать правильные позы, но жизни в ней не будет. Она навсегда останется пустышкой, глупой и отчаянной попыткой создать себе свою… Рей.

Не было сомнений, именно это однажды осознал Бенджамин Соло, посмотрев на жену и в ту же секунду ее возненавидев. Все стало понятно сразу, когда длинные бледные пальцы до скрипа кожи сжали спинку массивного офисного кресла, стоило Алише поднять руку и дотронуться до прядки, выбившейся из прически Рей. Намотав ту на палец, она с силой дернула вниз, вызвав болезненное шипение.

— Хм, настоящая. А я’ж подумала, вдруууг еще один клон.

Она потянула сильнее, и тогда Бен не выдержал. Сорвавшись с места, с силой оттолкнул жену и лишь в последний момент успел предотвратить ее удар об угол стола. Вряд ли Соло понял, что сделал, действуя больше интуитивно, но рывок вышел грубым и резким. Не специально. Но катастрофично в своем отчаянии.

— Я сказал, рот закрой! — проорал он, поворачиваясь к жене. И любой в этот момент предпочел бы замолчать. Испариться с чертовых раскаленных глаз Соло, чтобы даже по касательной не дотронуться до бьющего прутом взгляда. Все, кроме его супруги, которая была либо слишком тупа, либо лучше всех знала границы дозволенного.

— А чт’ такова? — кукольно захлопала ресницами Алиша, и от вида на почти своем лице этой глянцевой уловки Рей стало дурно. — Раз т’я нет в моей кроватке, быть мооожет ты в чьейта еще?

— Неужели хочешь повторить? — едва слышно произнес Бен, усмехнувшись, но голос его звенел натянутым напряжением и неприкрытой угрозой.

— Мне, вот, инт’ресна… Скольких ты подогнал под _неё_?

Рей видела, как дрогнули пальцы Бена, пока схватив не шею жены, но пустой воздух; как напряглась спина. И тогда она решилась. Фарс необходимо было закончить прямо сейчас, ибо она не имела права это видеть, слышать и даже знать, что такое возможно. А потому быстро подойдя к столу, Рей взмахнула папкой, привлекая внимание присутствующих, и медленно положила ту на гладкую деревянную поверхность.

— Большое спасибо за разыгранное представление. Право слово, я бы поаплодировала, но неуверена, заслужили ли актеры. С другой стороны, мне очень приятно знать, что миссис Соло решила полностью ввести меня в курс дела и не оставить никаких иллюзий по поводу вас обоих. Я учту это при планировании ваших совместных мероприятий. Вероятно, они будут в разных частях Вселенной. Однако в следующий раз воспользуйтесь данным вам речевым аппаратом и просто скажите. На худой конец, Бен, у вас есть номер моего телефона — можете написать.

— Рей, не надо, — о чем-то тихо попросил Соло, но она не хотела вникать. Слишком уж была зла на его отвратительную двуличность и лживость, так тщательно прикрытую слоями такта и вежливости. Восхитительный слоеный пирог мерзости.

— Что ж, на этом мне, к сожалению, придется вас покинуть. — Рей перевела дыхание и ткнула пальцем в папку, игнорируя опустошенный взгляд Бена. — Здесь снимки с последней фотосессии. Я искренне надеюсь, мистер Соло, что вашего здравомыслия хватит снизойти и отобрать хотя бы две фотографии, которые покажутся вам наименее отвратительными.

— Рей… — он снова попытался что-то сказать, но она подняла руку прерывая.

— За дверью ждет Роуз, отдайте снимки ей. Плакаты будут готовы через несколько дней. И еще. Через две недели состоится вечер для ваших спонсоров, Соло. Увы, но присутствовать придется вам обоим.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Рей подхватила со стола другие, совершенно неведомые документы и направилась к выходу. А в спину летел визгливый смех Алиши и вяжущее на зубах:

— Без шааансов. Развода н’будет, мииилый!

Рей хлопнула по кнопке остановки лифта, кабина дернулась и зависла где-то в шахте между этажами. Неистово сжимая в руках какие-то отчеты и исписанные закорючками Колина черновики речей, она смотрела на отражение в зеркальной облицовке. Бледная, с синяками под глазами, взлохмаченными волосами и со стершейся еще несколько часов назад помадой миссис Хакс так сильно отличалась от своего холеного подобия. От Алиши даже пахло свежестью, а не ароматами вагонов метро и кофейни, где Рей смогла затолкать в себя кусочек еды, кривясь от боли в перерастянутом желудке. Трагикомедия! Похлеще невероятных сериалов Нетфликс. И сейчас царящий сюр стал только очевиднее. Однако, сбежав из комнаты, где родилась и, не успев вздохнуть, умерла идиотская надежда, всезнающая Стерва впервые не знала, что делать. Она оказалась совершенно растеряна, неожиданно столкнувшись с чужими чувствами и жизнями, которые столь тесно переплелись с ее.

Сейчас неважно, что где-то там, наверху за одним из поворотов коридора осталась растерянная и проигнорированная команда. Совершенно плевать, что за звуконепроницаемой дверью кабинета молча смотрели друг на друга Бен и Алиша. Важно лишь то, что Рей была здесь. Одна. Слишком ошарашенная найденным ответом на один вопрос и немедленно распятая десятком других. Почему? Во имя всего святого, почему он это сделал? В каком отчаянии находился, решив поступить так отвратительно? Да, звучало невероятно, но… Бенджамин Соло безнадежно болен Рей Хакс. Бенджамин Соло поднял руку на жену. И Бенджамин Соло дошел до моральной точки невозврата. И к своему стыду Рей понимала его. Всем, что осталось от сердца, оправдывала этот поступок… надрыв. Ибо то, чему предполагалось стать трофеем, тешить самолюбие и утолить запретную жажду обладания, обернулось кошмаром. Полным разочарованием, но не в Алише — это просто смешно! — а в себе самом. Но когда же он осознал? Месяц? Год? Сразу? А ведь прошло уже шесть лет и целая бесконечность бесплодных попыток жить, как прежде. Неужели именно это толкнуло его на неприкрытую грубость? Отчаяние… Действительно он ударил, или все произошло случайно? Ей до одури хотелось и безумно страшно было услышать правду.

— Что ты натворил, Бен? — всхлипнула Рей зажмурившись. Боже, а что натворила она сама? До какого дна скатилась в своих попытках забыть… Так с чего у нее посмело хоть на секунду промелькнуть осуждение!

Она нажала кнопку старта и затылком уперлась в прохладную стену, почти насильно вынуждая себя осознать тот самый конец. Финал всех теорий, которые надо закончить, пока Соло не успел совершить непоправимого. Пока не догадался о разрушившей всю ее личность и выпестованной годами влюбленности. Если он действительно требовал развода… если послал к чертям любые проблески этики, то мог решиться на самое невероятное. Но шансов нет. Никаких. Совсем. Слишком многое висит на кону и ставит под угрозу его победу, ее карьеру и будущее Сноука. А еще потому, что, скорее, Артур лично отравит Рей Хакс, чем простит ученице попытку сыграть в любовь.

Рей зажмурилась и с тихим стуком ударила головой о металл кабины. Ледяные пальцы цеплялись за бумаги, точно это могло помочь удержаться в турбулентной реальности, пока она зачем-то вслушивалась в ровное гудение. Но лифт остановился, и Рей вздрогнула, когда одновременно с мелодичным перезвоном в кармане настойчиво завибрировал телефон. Едва взглянув на экран, она сбросила вызов даже не раздумывая.

_«Время ушло, Бен. Ты опоздал на шесть лет»._

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_17 дней до выборов_ **

_Рей никогда не знала, в какой именно момент муж решит ее поцеловать. Это всегда происходило внезапно, совершенно непредсказуемо, почти неуловимо. Вот, его язык еще танцует на сгибе локтя, а в следующий момент уже ласково проводит по нижней губе. Рисует узоры на нежной коже бедра, а затем вбирает в себя мягкий, чуть приоткрытый рот. Это был постоянный вызов, соревнование — угадать, почувствовать тот самый момент, поймать и перехватить инициативу. Она пыталась из раза в раз, хитрила и запутывала, но всегда проигрывала, подчиняясь настойчивой требовательности рук. А те скользили по мягким изгибам тела, окунались в податливое тепло, заставляли сбиваться дыхание. Ласкали и утешали, поощряли и принуждали, подчиняли… извинялись… брали и отдавали. Видит Бог, в этот момент Бен Соло мог просить о чем угодно, а она ни за что бы не отказала, лишь бы не отпускал. Лишь бы в каждую секунду времени чувствовать, что нужна, необходима, так отчаянно и навсегда… Но сегодня что-то было не так._

_В эту ночь Рей могла бы собой гордиться. Пальцы не дрожали в нетерпении, пока боролись с бесконечными пуговицами на рубашке мужа. Иногда ей казалось, что Бен насквозь состоял из этих маленьких коварных предательниц, шелковистой ткани костюмов и глянца строгих галстуков. В те редкие дни, когда им выпадало побыть дома, он великодушно натягивал на себя футболку или джемпер, чем позволял жене отдохнуть от лицезрения стройных рядов складок и отутюженных стрелок. Но в остальном… Она разочарованно зарычала, ловя ускользающую пакость, и тут же тихо охнула, стоило Бену притянуть ее тело ближе. Рей едва не облизывала бледную кожу, что открылась в светящейся призрачно-белым ткани, скользила языком и чуть прикусывала мягкие мышцы. И резко перекатившись на спину, Бен позволил жене покрыть поцелуями лицо, оцарапаться о неизбежную щетину, провести кончиком носа по истерично заходящемуся на шее пульсу. Все казалось таким привычным, до умопомрачения родным, но… что-то происходило не так._

_Рей провела губами по линии ключиц, спустилась ниже и со всей жадностью вдохнула терпкий аромат теплой кожи, путаясь пальцами в дорожке жестких волос. Скользнув ладонью между своих ног, она точно знала — Бен смотрит. Жадно, ловя ртом враз ставший осязаемым воздух и изо всех сил сдерживая себя, чтобы не вдавить жену в упругий матрас. Им нечего было стесняться, незачем строить из себя недотрог. Он видел ее разной: в ломке, истерике, исступлённо кричащей его имя, тихо хныкающей в подушку, распростертой на родильном столе или молча заходящейся слезами. Так, к чему притворство? Рей тихо застонала, когда он перехватил легко двигающуюся руку и медленно попробовал на вкус тонкие, неприлично скользкие пальцы. И все казалось таким естественным, но… что-то ощущалось совсем не так._

_Бен действительно скучал. Тоска по ней сквозила в каждом торопливом жесте, дерганых рывках, нетерпеливых укусах. Едва не до боли сжав в миг взметнувшиеся бедра, он рванул Рей к себе и свободной рукой расстегнул молнию, резко стянув брюки сразу вместе с нижним бельем. Возможно, они уже напрочь испортили костюм, но какое им дело? Какая, к черту разница, когда для Рей весь мир сосредоточился в ощущении под собой горячего, твердого тела, а для Бена — в инстинктивной, но изощренной попытке прижаться. Но он не давал такого нужного им обоим единения и с почти незаметной улыбкой наслаждался тихим скулежом жены. Им стоило бы вести себя тише. И, Боги! Она должна была бы молчать, но не нашла сил сдержать новый стон, когда большие ладони огладили ягодицы и одним щелчком раздвинули ее ноги шире. И длинные, сильные пальцы самодовольно скользнули дальше, чтобы собрать влагу и принести с собой хоть какое-то облегчение, успокаивая вновь дернувшиеся навстречу бедра. Но Рей тоже могла играть по этим правилам. Схватив его, она поднесла широкую мужскую ладонь к лицу, вдыхая их общий запах, и медленно взяла в рот слишком откровенно блестевшие в темноте пальцы. Это было так прекрасно, так интимно, так близко… но всем своим существом Рей чувствовала неправильность. Что-то было не так…_

_Бен вошел резко, почти жестко, наплевав на неудобность их поз и сдирая к чертям тонкий шелк ночной сорочки. Из плотно сжатых губ невольно вырвалось болезненное шипение, что тут же отмолили божественно прекрасной мессой поцелуев на груди и плечах._

_— Прости… прости, — шептал он, лаская языком шею и притягивая жену ближе._

_— Все хорошо… — пробормотала она, опускаясь ниже, до самого конца и ощущая всем своим телом бесконечное восхищение чувством завершенности… совершенства. Да, так должно было быть, когда потом она замирала на долгие несколько секунд и привычно перебирала пальцами шрамы на коже мужа. Мысленно считала полосы, исследовала зазубренные изломы и помнила каждый. Два коротких и один длинный, очерчивающий двуглавую мышцу плеча, а еще бесконечное крошево на спине — почти созвездие ее личного ангела-хранителя. И Рей хотела бы их забыть. Не видеть, не знать, не помнить того кошмара… Однако они были частью прошлого, которое она, увы, никак не могла изменить._

_Но сейчас Рей дрожала от напряжения, пока Бен толчок за толчком восстанавливал права на собственную жену. В том не было пока любви, только инстинктивное, продиктованное веками эволюции желание брать свое, вернуть принадлежащее по праву. И Рей была согласна. Что угодно, лишь бы он никогда не останавливался, лишь бы прижимал ближе и двигался… двигался… двигался, вспарывая тишину вздохами, рассекая острым звуком соприкосновения кожи, пока не надоест. Или… пока новый протяжный, слишком громкий стон не вернет его в реальность, вынуждая заглушить улику их счастья собственным языком и губами. Но сегодня… Господи! Что-то было не так, и она никак не могла разобраться…_

_Рей знала, как ему нравился тот самый момент. Миг, когда она замирала на краю, балансируя тонкой гранью и не в силах сорваться хоть куда-нибудь. Он любовался натянутым телом, благоговейно стирал искры пота, продолжая дюйм за дюймом двигаться глубже, пока в неведомую им обоим секунду не швырял безвольное тело в оглушительную эйфорию. И тогда она становилась податлива, идеальна в своей абсолютной беспомощности, когда выгибалась навстречу ищущим губам и жадным рукам. Однако сейчас, он не ждал ее. Не искал ответа, не чувствовал отклика, не видел ничего. И это было неправильно! Это было не так!_

_Но остановиться оказалось уже невозможным. Бен все же перевернулся, распиная Рей на кровати, и она вынужденно обхватила его талию ногами в попытке хоть немного уменьшить болезненность. Он всегда был осторожен, но только не сегодня, когда с каждым вздохом безмолвно кричал о дикой неестественности. И на какой-то момент ей показалось, что она не справится. Не вынесет. Попросит остановиться. Но тут Бен чуть отстранился, и Рей задохнулась._

_— Посмотри на меня, — прошептал он, успев в самый последний момент, прежде чем ее тело сдалось._

_Распахнув глаза, она ловила нервную, отчаянную улыбку и понимала — не так! Все в эту ночь пошло не так, как хотели они оба. Но что-то двигало Беном, когда с последним толчком он с глухим стоном впился зубами в собственное плечо. Что-то кричало Рей вопреки ноющей боли притянуть его ближе, опутать руками, скрыть от надвигающегося извне. Она задыхалась под ним, вдавленная в кровать тяжелым телом мужа, но не смела отпустить. Боялась разомкнуть объятия и навсегда потерять то немногое, что однажды заставило ее жить. Это было совсем неверно, но…_

_Они лежали так бесконечно долгие минуты, наплевав на перепачканные скомканные простыни и пробирающийся под дверные щели осенний холод. Рей привычно ласкала пальцами нити и впадины шрамов на спине мужа, пока он медленно скользил рукой, стирая пот с ее кожи. И только окончательно выйдя, собрав под боком комочек дрожащей и замерзшей жены, Бен наконец-то поцеловал. Едва коснулся прохладных губ и накрыл их обоих одеялом, устроив на ее бедре ладонь той руки, что сейчас служила для Рей подушкой. Она чувствовала, как тонкой струйкой вытекало семя, пока муж машинально вырисовывал давно забытый, тревожный рисунок — дуга влево, дуга вправо, замкнуть… Влево, вправо, замкнуть. И в этот момент Рей не сомневалась, он тоже понимал — все пошло не так. И только Рей знала что._

_Монструозные часы в коридоре пробили два часа ночи, напоминая, что на сон осталось не более двухсот минут. Хотелось остаться под одеялом, спрятаться с головой и ничего не знать, но ведь так не бывает. Рей смотрела, как медленно с дыханием поднимается и опускается грудная клетка мужа, и боялась побеспокоить его сон слишком резким движением. Скоро проснется Эми, а Бен опять убежит на Капитолийский холм или на очередную встречу, а, может, запрется в кабинете с секретными документами. Она даже знала с какими._

_Наверно, ей стоило рассказать. Спросить напрямую, устроив некрасивую сцену с брошенными в лицо фотографиями или трагическим многозначительным молчанием. Наплевать на все последствия и предоставить Бену самому разбираться в свалившемся на голову скандале. В конце концов, он был виноват… но только в глазах общественности. Тех людей, которые не знали, каким трудом строилась их семья. Ибо Рей прекрасно помнила с чего все началось, а потому имела полное право хоть раз в жизни побыть эгоисткой, послать к чертям великое мифическое счастье своего народа и постараться спасти мужа. Подобно его же собственному прошлому поступку, попробовать вытащить из того угла, куда он сам себя загнал. Потому что единственная или нет, ошибка мужа гораздо простительнее собственных прегрешений Рей, о которых он никогда не напоминал. Ни разу за все шесть лет. Ни единым словом не упрекнул в том, что до сих пор иногда преследовало их обоих в тихих кошмарах. Что это, если не любовь? Уж в этом она не имела никакого права сомневаться._

_Лежащая на бедре рука расслабилась, давя тяжестью спокойного сна уставшего человека. Рей улыбнулась. Ее всегда поражала эта удивительная способность легко и быстро засыпать в любой обстановке. Три минуты, десять, час — Бен урывал малейшие капли отдыха среди бесконечного океана проблем, забот и нервотрепок. Но в эти последние недели даже ему приходилось сложно, разрываясь между сдававшим свои позиции Президентом Холдо, всей страной и собственной семьей. Поднятая Сандерсом грязная волна вылилась в десяток интервью, в которых Бен до хрипоты спокойно объяснял все и ничего сразу. Тревожное время. Хакс не врал, говоря о слежке в собственном доме. Рей и сама прекрасно понимала — даже общественный туалет на захудалой заправке безопаснее, чем увешанная проводами «прослушки» охраняемая территория. И если бывшая команда согласится, придется действовать очень осторожно. На самом деле, вариантов, вообще, всего два: либо она успеет ударить первой, либо придется все же воровать чертовы документы и молиться всем богам, чтобы Бен простил. Вновь закрыл глаза на подлый, отвратительный поступок. Действительно, шпионы Сандерса хорошо делали свою работу — выкрасть папки из охраняемого наравне с Белым Домом особняка могла только она. Женщина, от которой у вице-президента не было секретов, кроме одного._

_Рей прижалась чуть теснее, осторожно уткнулась носом куда-то меж ребер и вдохнула до сведенных скул родной запах, за что немедленно поплатилась тихим:_

_— Ты будешь нужна мне сегодня вечером… — в голосе Бена не нашлось и следа недавнего сна. Она тяжело вздохнула — вот и все. Сколько вышло? Час? Полтора? Вряд ли больше._

_— Только сегодня? — Рей вытянула затекшие ноги, закидывая одну на бедро Бена, и блаженно вздохнула._

_— Прием у Холдо. — Как всегда, Бен был предельно краток и сух, не забывая ласково наглаживать острую коленку жены. — Грегори хочет сделать заявление._

_— Ожидаемо… Эмилин рассказывала, он плохо говорит, но все еще не отрывается от своих отвратительных фильмов._

_— Что помогает ему держать язвительность на должном уровне._

_— Там будет Сандерс, — задумчиво проговорила она. — Хочешь снова натравить меня на него? Как в старые добрые времена?_

_Рей шутила и ерничала, но внутри все сжалось в дикий узел страха. У нее не было сомнений, кто стоял за идиотским шантажом. Один раз ублюдок уже сыграл против Бена, что едва не закончилось для Рей трагедией, а теперь настал черед мести. То, что Сандерс помнил каждое сказанное в то роковое утро слово, было столь же очевидно, как сумасшедшие вашингтонские утки. Странные птицы который год подряд отказывались улетать на юг. Ну, а ей предстояло встретится лицом к лицу с часовой бомбой._

_— Боже упаси, — простонал тем временем Бен, сжимая пальцами переносицу. Видимо, тоже вспомнил знаковый для них обоих день. — Мне просто нужна твоя поддержка._

_Она приподнялась на локте, заглянула в усталые глаза мужа и прошептала:_

_— Всегда._

_Бену нравилось смотреть, как она собирается. Муж садился в кресло, закидывал ногу на ногу и следил за ней из-под полуприкрытых век. Иногда курил, иногда отвлекался на срочные бумаги, реже — молча едва заметно улыбался. Сложно было сказать почему так произошло, но случайные наблюдения стали привычкой, а потом и вовсе переросли в обязательный ритуал. Рей полагала — это успокаивало, помогало собраться с мыслями или силами. Что считал сам Бен оставалось загадкой, по заковыристости соперничающей с письменами Майя. Но он не пропускал ни единого движения. Ни то, как медленно, немного игриво она натягивала нижнее белье, ни то, как держа в зубах заколки, колдовала над прической. Казалось бы, в этом не было ничего интересного, однако, все казалось настолько личным, что в их мирке не оставалось места для посторонних. Даже Эми на заветные три четверти часа уходила играть в детскую или гуляла под присмотром того же Дэмерона. Конечно, они разговаривали. Обсуждали его рабочие будни или очередной проект Рей, взвешивали на точнейших весах политики каждое принятое решение или произнесенное слово. Случалось, ссорились. Но всегда в эти минуты они были только мужем и женой. Только двумя бесконечно влюбленными друг в друга людьми._

_Впрочем, иногда Бен поднимался со своего наблюдательного пункта и вставал позади, рассматривая Рей в зеркальном отражении. На немом языке его тела это означало, что сегодня она по-особенному красива. И Рей берегла каждое мгновение такого взгляда, бережно собирая из них ожерелье своего счастья._

_Тем временем застегнув на супруге последний крючок глухого, пожалуй, слишком строгого платья, Бен чуть склонил голову набок, точно оценивал результат своих трудов. А Рей подхватила со стола черную ткань._

_— Ваша бабочка, доктор Соло._

_Он наклонился, чтобы жене было удобнее застегнуть коварный замок, и хитро, совсем по-мальчишески подмигнул, чем вызвал у Рей тихое фырканье. Ее руки привычно поправили белый воротничок._

_Игра началась._

___________

*Таперкат — вид хирургической иглы


	9. Chapter 9

**_[](https://sun9-22.userapi.com/c854324/v854324883/2167a0/n2TwQdA7F4g.jpg)[](https://sun9-59.userapi.com/c857220/v857220762/121436/Kovy-Ub4zgA.jpg) _ **

**_[](https://sun9-12.userapi.com/c858124/v858124120/1a06e1/HwDRhRwCzY8.jpg) _ ** [ ****__ ](https://sun9-52.userapi.com/RDcVjM9cQdNlX-xa9P7D1x2xldfznUgxzUt1eg/bOVQOGrS0Mw.jpg)

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_17 дней до выборов_ **

_Устраивать в Белом Доме вечера «для своих» нынешний президент Грегори Холдо любил с одной-единственной целью. Подобно сотням правителей до него он искренне радел за отработанную веками уловку, собирая под одной крышей двух главных противников. Ограниченные строгими рамками протокола, службы безопасности и сотнями глаз посторонних людей, те были вынуждены скрипеть зубами и вежливо скалиться. А зачинщик высококультурного беспредела счастливо улыбался, проводя одному ему известную тонкую политику кулуарных убеждений. Рей считала, что не будь у Президента Холдо страсти к публичным заявлениям, он мог бы стать восхитительным лоббистом, умея одним лишь изящным саркастическим пассом словесности добиться нужного решения. Но сегодня все было иначе._

_Взглянув на похудевшего, изможденного Президента, Рей вздохнула и посмотрела на миссис Холдо, которая лишь отрицательно покачала головой. Ясно. Лучше не становилось и вряд ли уже когда-нибудь будет. Об этом же обмолвился Бен, пока они ехали до Площади Лафайетт. Рей мало понимала особенности диагноза, но мрачное выражение лица мужа и чуть выпяченный вперед упрямый подбородок давали понять, что доктор Соло очень обеспокоен. Наверно, он считал это очередным витком злой иронии. И пусть здоровье главы государства — дело национальной важности, вице-президент всегда узнает о проблемах первым, а уж если он онколог… Бен мог уже пятнадцать лет не стоять за операционным столом, но каждую неделю на его полках в кабинете появлялся свеженький выпуск JAMA, который изучался самым скрупулезным образом. Поэтому решение было быстрым и безапелляционным, в духе Соло, но узнали они слишком поздно._

_Привычно передернув плечами в прохладе большой комнаты, Рей ощутила легкое прикосновение к своему локтю. Бен встал чуть ближе, привычно согревая теплом, и она благодарно сжала его руку. Они слушали речь Президента в молчании. Это было пока не официальное заявление, лишь дружеское прощание, но итог стал ясен сразу. До январской инаугурации, кто бы ни вошел в Овальный Кабинет, Бен становился исполняющим обязанности Президента. И приходилось радоваться, что Холдо сумел продержаться почти до самого конца._

_Рей чуть повернула голову, взглянула на стоящего неподалеку обрюзгшего, прилизанного Сандерса, и почувствовала саднящую ненависть. Точно так же она смотрела на него в день памятного эфира, когда накануне вот так же спасала шкуру оступившегося Бена, а еще свою. У неё почти не осталось сомнений, что среди проклятых семидесяти четырех папок она найдет как минимум два знакомых имени: Армитажа Хакса и Джонатана Сандерса. Забавно, но их с Беном снова пытались обскакать, раскопав самые грязные из утаиваемых секретов. Но теперь, республиканцу тоже есть что скрывать._

_— Какой маскарад, — прошептал на ухо Бен, и Рей криво улыбнулась. От выражения фальшивого сострадания на лицах присутствующих сводило скулы._

_— Им нравится чувствовать себя важными, — тихо согласилась она, незаметно прижимаясь к плечу мужа._

_— Определенно. Определенно нравится. — Дыхание Бена в легком смешке колыхнуло волосы у виска. — Они говорят, что думают о благе страны и народа, а на самом деле озабочены лишь собственной выгодой. Должен сказать тебе, жена, мы построили удивительную в своей эгоцентричности модель и не поняли этого. Люди доверили нам права, свободу и самих себя, а в ответ не получат ничего. В лучшем случае лишь гарантию безопасности. Благо ради всеобщего блага обернулось тотальным неблагополучием._

_— Ты сегодня удивительно циничен, — нервно усмехнулась Рей._

_— Уволь, всего лишь озвучиваю правила той игры, куда мы с тобой ввязались. Но… у нас есть опыт их нарушать, — хмыкнул он в порыве черного веселья. Однако от следующей его фразы, неожиданной и резкой, у Рей екнуло сердце. — Мартышка, ты ведь расскажешь мне, если вдруг захочешь поиграть в героя?_

_И словно во сне она видела, как в этот же момент повернул голову Сандерс и посмотрел в их сторону, явно услышав последние слова Бена. Хотелось заорать или картинно упасть в обморок, чтобы избавить себя от необходимости немедленного вранья. Но многозначительная бульдожья улыбка большого рта республиканской дряни заставила спокойно ответить:_

_— Никогда не замечала у себя задатков альтруиста. Этим у нас неизлечимо болен ты._

_Бен ничего не ответил, только едва слышно фыркнул и почти сразу отвлекся на секретаря, а Рей посмотрела прямо в пыльно-серые глаза Сандреса._

_«Чтоб ты сдох, ублюдок…»_

_Наверно, ей не стоило оставаться и вести бесконечные светские разговоры о погоде, перемежая те многозначительными сожалениями и гораздо более редкими поздравлениями. Но Рей боялась признаться самой себе, что до последнего оттягивала момент возвращения в родные, более небезопасные стены дома. Она действительно скучала, так резко и надолго выпав из привычной жизни бесконечных интриг, а потому ловила каждую минуту… Свободы? Ностальгии? Возможно. Видит бог, ей до зуда в ногах хотелось бежать и переворачивать весь мир сверху донизу, вытрясать пыль и решения из засидевшихся в своих креслах сенаторов и, конечно, тратить бесконечные часы на заседаниях Конгресса. Но она выбрала Бена и еще ни разу не пожалела о своем решении._

_Вечер уже подходил к концу, когда уставшая Рей бездумно сидела на диванчике в кишевшей людьми гостиной и терпеливо ждала. Ее не беспокоили такие… часы. Жизнь каждой вошедшей вслед за мужем в мир политики женщины одинакова — всегда где-то рядом. Их задача — выслушивать бесконечное зачитывание речей, обсуждать забастовки, быть в курсе всего и сразу, помнить тысячи вещей. И Рей подобралась так близко, как мало кто смог, встав едва ли не вровень. Она была правой и левой рукой, что срослись в районе сердца, и не роптала, просто иногда хотелось… Ох, хорошо, Бен прав. Рей по-прежнему куда-то стремилась, как делала всю свою жизнь. А он не давил глупым протоколом, молча улыбался очередной безумной идее, давал полную свободу решений и всегда, что бы ни случилось, был рядом. Муж никогда не сомневался в ней. Никогда. До сегодняшнего дня. Что Бен успел понять всего лишь за одну ночь и едва начавшийся вечер, Рей не знала. Однако обманывать его неизменно получалось из рук вон плохо. И когда рядом под тяжестью туши скрипнул диван, она лишь стиснула зубы._

_— Мьилый вечер, миссис Соло, нье так ли? — Сандерс ослабил один из своих наименее отвратительных галстуков и провел пальцами по вышитым на ткани птицам._

_— Джонатан, — кивнула она, даже не соизволив повернуть головы. — Вы сегодня без супруги._

_— Осталась дома. Рьешила, что сльишком устала, дабы тратить вьечер на всьем извьестный факт._

_— Действительно, — сухо откликнулась Рей и перекатила в пальцах ножку бокала. Хотелось плеснуть остатки шампанского в лицо сидящего рядом пса, но неимоверным усилием она сдержалась._

_— Вы же знаетье, что я хочу вам сказать, — будничным голосом произнес Сандерс и колыхнул обвислыми щеками._

_— Опуститесь до банальных угроз? — Тонкая бровь картинно взмыла вверх в невинном удивлении. Ах, какое убийственно слащавое притворство._

_— Знал, что вы догадаетьесь._

_— Это было нетрудно. Армитаж оставил достаточно хлебных крошек, чтобы я знала кому выразить благодарность за раскрытые глаза на похождения собственного мужа._

_Рей поймала обеспокоенный взгляд Эмилин Холдо и едва заметно покачала головой. Это не укрылось от Сандерса._

_— Как поживает ваша дочь?_

_Мир вспыхнул черно-белой картинкой и слился в один сплошной серый цвет, стоило Рей увидеть приторную улыбку на лице проклятой твари. Но все, чего добился Сандерс — холодного кивка. Она не даст ему ни единого шанса поглумиться над ними. Ни одного!_

_— Благодарю, все хорошо._

_— Удивльен, что вы еще нье вырвали мне сьердце, — хохотнул он и довольно хлопнул себя по коленям. И Рей все же не выдержала, поворачиваясь к нему и холодно улыбаясь._

_— О, я непременно сделаю это. Медленно, Джонатан, со всей возможной лаской и нежностью. Сначала желудочки, потом предсердия, чтобы вы вдоволь успели насладиться собственной агонией. Думаете, я не понимаю в чем дело? Снимки давно были бы в печати, но вам нужен не скандал…_

_— Умная дьевочка, — оскалилась псина, показывая неровные желтоватые клыки._

_— Вам нужны компрометирующие бумаги, пока не стало слишком поздно. Нанеси вы удар первым, и Бен ответил бы гораздо больнее._

_— Но лишился прьезидьентского крьесла._

_— А вы свободы._

_— Туше, — рассмеялся Сандерс. — Смотритье, мы снова нарываемся на сексуальный скандал. Похоже, наш кандидат так и нье научился дьержать штаны на замке, а?_

_— Замолчите. — Это вышло неожиданно больно. Рей казалось, что она смирилась, приняла как неизбежное случившееся, но вот так подло получить тычок оказалось слишком. — Вы уже достаточно оскорбили меня и мою семью, не побоявшись коснуться моей дочери._

_— Молчать нужно вам, миссис Соло. А мнье нужны эти докумьенты до того, как их увидит Соло. Откроетье при муже рот и можьете попрощаться с Овальным Кабиньетом._

_— А вы, как посмотрю, уже сказали au revoir._

_— Ставки поменьялись._

_— Вы удивительно быстро меняете флюгер своих решений, — хмыкнула она, но Сандерс лишь осклабился и самодовольно протянул, откидываясь на спинку дивана._

_— Помните, миссис Соло, политика — грьязное дело, но не более чьем люди, которые ее дьелают…_

_— Уж не намекаете ли вы…_

_От бушующей внутри ненависти Рей настолько сильно стиснула ножку бокала, что та едва не хрустнула, но приближающиеся знакомые шаги и раздавшийся за спиной голос мужа вынудили прикусить язык._

_— Для сенатора вы слишком категоричны, Джонатан. Не власть портит людей, а идиотизм поисков собственного счастья среди законов и кулуарных разговоров._

_— Бьенджамин, — Сандерс тяжело поднялся и протянул одутловатую ладошку для рукопожатия. Рядом с высоким Соло сходство с бешеным бульдогом становилось очевидным. — Мнье всьегда нравился ваш цинизм почившего идьеалиста._

_— Подобные заблуждения умерли вместе с моим первым пациентом. — Бен приподнял уголки рта в легком намеке на улыбку и кивнул в знак прощания, так и не удостоив Сандерса рукопожатием. Соло не умел прощать — никого и никогда._

_Положив ладонь Рей себе на локоть, он быстро уводил их от смотрящего в след Джонатана._

_— Что он хотел? — Вопрос прозвучал неожиданно резко, пока они прокладывали себе путь между снующих туда-сюда глав комитетов, подразделений, комитетских подразделений и подразделенных комитетов. Рей не ответила, пытаясь унять панически разбегавшиеся мысли. — Мартышка? Все в порядке?_

_Бен бросил на нее чуть прищуренный взгляд, словно знал или чувствовал творящийся прямо под носом скандал. Ох, Бен… Рей сглотнула и улыбнулась, ласково сжимая его ладонь. Черт побери, даже если Сандерс блефовал, она не хотела это проверять. Ни за что на свете не могла позволить себе так сильно рискнуть. Они слишком многое поставили на карту, имели слишком много планов и слишком много ожиданий. Господи, Бен… Бен-Бен-Бен…_

_— Порадовался за прогресс Эми, — наконец ответила она._

_— Ублюдок, — процедил Соло. И Рей прикрыла болезненно саднящие глаза._

_«Прости меня… Милый, пожалуйста, прости…»_

**Чикаго, штат Иллинойс**

**Март, шесть лет назад**

_«Привет, Воробушек. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Не смог до тебя дозвониться и теперь переживаю…»_

Следующие две недели превратились для Рей в бесконечные попытки увернуться от прямого разговора с Соло. Она не отвечала на звонки, не оставалась наедине и всячески отказывалась замечать немую просьбу в глазах, что с каждым днем становились темнее. Сцепив зубы, Рей цедила слова, когда это было необходимо, и предпочитала оставлять споры на Роуз. Бен не получил ничего — ни попытки объясниться, ни хоть как-то оправдать безумный, на первый взгляд, поступок. Однако, несмотря ни на что, он оставался по-прежнему настойчив в своей убийственной вежливости. Из каждого его жеста и взгляда сквозило столько нежности, что Рей до боли стискивала кулаки, пытаясь не попасться на крючок предусмотрительно подавших пальто рук… Или открывших перед ней дверь… Или едва заметно коснувшихся кончиков пальцев, когда они с Беном неожиданно оказывались рядом за студийными декорациями, где тратили драгоценное время ради очередного интервью. Никто другой не замечал этих мелочей, видя лишь обычную галантность воспитанного мужчины. А Рей считала каждое прикосновение, ночами сворачивалась клубком в большой постели, куталась в тонкую ткань рубашки и зачем-то читала исчерканные пометками Соло медицинские справочники. В крови плескался яд принятого решения.

Спать получалось с трудом. Утомленная подготовкой к спонсорскому приему и бесконечными личными переживаниями, Рей глотала снотворные и все равно засыпала только под утро в обнимку с новым конспектом. За две следующие недели, в попытке избавиться от очередных панических атак, она умудрилась несколько раз расцарапать на руках кожу. А еще, похоже, разбила любимую чашку Бена, с керамического бока которой уже не сходили следы от въевшегося кофе. Это пугало. Доводило до истерики в пустой квартире, когда из дрожащих рук на пол летела посуда, а горячий душ становился единственным спасением от неконтролируемого озноба и перепачкавшего все тело пота. Она сходила с ума. День за днем загоняла себя в ужасы амфетаминового психоза, орала на незнакомых людей, а потом в ближайшем туалете выворачивала наизнанку желудок. Рей не могла есть, не могла спать, даже думать становилось сложнее, несмотря на принятую дозу стимулятора. И вечером воскресенья, пряча под слоем тонального средства незажившие на коже кровоподтеки, она окончательно поняла, что никогда не даст Соло шанса. Вопреки всему, Бен стал тем человеком, перед которым ей было невероятно стыдно за то, во что она превратилась.

_«Ты так и не перезвонила. Похоже, дела совсем выходят из-под контроля? Да? Ничего, милая, я знаю, что ты справишься. Хотел сказать об очередной командировке. Наверно, меня не будет пару месяцев… Может, чуть дольше. Сладких снов, любимая жена…»_

Этот вечерний светский раут обещал обернуться тяжелым испытанием. Застегивая то самое, памятное еще по Вашингтону и ставшее слишком свободным платье, Рей мечтала хотя бы на несколько дней вырваться из бесконечного круговорота. Но до июня, когда вся политическая и общественная жизнь вымрет на долгие три месяца перед последним предвыборным раундом, надо было еще дожить. А потом… Что потом? Она повернулась спиной к зеркалу и усмехнулась, разглядывая слишком торчащие в глубоком вырезе лопатки. Возвратиться к мужу? Приехать в пустой дом, чтобы в тишине нелюбимых стен попытаться собрать себя заново? Глупо. Армитаж писал каждый день, желал идиотского доброго утра или спокойных снов, несколько раз даже звонил. Но Рей, конечно же, была слишком занята, чтобы уделить ему хотя бы пару минут. С каждым прожитым днем они все больше напоминали двух друзей, которых держит ненужная и давно изжившая себя детская привязанность. И похоже, у них не осталось ничего общего, за что стоило бы бороться, кроме воспоминаний, прожитых вместе лет, да пары золотых колец. Но Арми упорно отказывался в это верить, не в силах смириться с крахом собственной семейной жизни. В последний разговор, еще в начале февраля, он снова был против развода. Какое забавное совпадение.

_«Наверно, не стоит тебе докучать, но звонила твоя мать. Упомянула Сноука и сказала, что всегда готова оказать юридическую поддержку. Цена будет зависеть от выдвинутых обвинений. Может, объяснишь, что происходит?»_

Огромный Бальный зал на четвертом этаже «Палмер Хаус» полнился людьми, которые весело обсуждали последние события в жизни Большого Чикаго. Под сводами золотой окантовки белого потолка, отражаясь от павлиньих перьев трех зеркал на втором этаже и между нотами негромкой музыки до Рей доносился смех и звон бокалов. Она вздохнула, облокотилась на кованую решетку перил и расслабила сведенные напряжением плечи. Взгляд рассеянно заскользил по танцующим парам. Рей стояла на небольшом балконе второго этажа и не спускалась вниз. Ее присутствие там оказалось бы неуместным. В конце концов, она здесь никто. Но историческое здание в самом центре Чикаго оказалось слишком прекрасно, чтобы лишить себя возможности им полюбоваться. Бог знает сколько потребовалось времени найти именно его. Изысканные мраморные лестницы, удивительная мягкость освещения — изящная классика с налетом благородной роскоши. В воздухе сочился едва уловимый аромат изобретенного в этих стенах знаменитого брауни, что добавляло нотку домашнего уюта протокольному мероприятию. За годы работы на Конгресс Рей Хакс знала, как расположить даже самую привередливую публику.

Ну а сейчас она равнодушно наблюдала, как чинно веселятся почти четыре сотни смельчаков. Отчаянные сорвиголовы местной элиты, что открыто выступили за Соло и не запятнали себя стыдливыми анонимными пожертвованиями. Люди, которые аплодировали длинной, патриотичной речи своего кандидата и обещали поддержку. Присутствие и одобрение крупнейшего энергетического воротилы «Экселон», ожидаемо, сделали свое дело. Праздник всеобщего непослушания, бунт на корабле Сандерса был в самом разгаре, и Бен отлично справлялся с ролью предводителя.

Он приехал заранее, в сопровождении вцепившейся в него Алиши, которая бросила на Рей наглый взгляд и с уверенностью освоившейся среди акул пираньи нырнула в группу чикагских сплетниц. На этом миссис Соло сочла свои обязанности выполненными, предоставив мужу разбираться с поползшими по залу шепотками. Удивительно, но в этот раз Рей не нашла ни одной схожей с собой черты. Словно Алиша сдернула с лица маску или, наоборот, нацепила новую. Будто все произошедшее в кабинете оказалось плодом больного воображения, иллюзией в сдававшем от наркотиков мозге. И точно она, черт возьми, действительно уже ненормальная. Однако было все же что-то неуловимое, отогнавшее мысли об окончательном сумасшествии. Какая-то деталь, что невольно заставляла сравнивать жену Соло с увиденным в зеркале отражением. Рей замечала, как щурились некоторые гости, уловив след их похожести. Но она слишком быстро покинула общий зал, а может, это и вовсе было игрой света.

_«А здесь удивительно жарко, Воробушек. Прости за назойливость, слишком скучаю по тебе…»_

Рей зябко передернула плечами, ежась от хлынувших в приоткрытые окна сквозняков, и стиснула в руке мигнувший новым сообщением телефон. Вот, большое помещение и она снова мерзнет в духоте бального зала. Подняв голову, Рей придирчиво оглядела толпу, пытаясь найти своих ребят с неизбежно ковылявшим за ними Финном, когда неожиданно наткнулась на нечто иное. И замерла. Застыла, позабыв обо всем и боясь неловким движением или дыханием разбить волшебную невозможность момента. Потребовался всего лишь миг, чтобы мир растворился, а вокруг ничего не осталось. Только гудение крови в ушах, неожиданно навернувшиеся слезы и устремленный на нее мужской взгляд. Тот самый, которому плевать на преграды и расстояния, на миллионы световых лет пропасти и тысячи сказанных «нет». Потому что там, внизу, на самом краю паркета, чуть позади танцующих под очередную гершвиновскую мелодию пар, стоял Бен.

Он возвышался над толпой чернотой волос и строгого костюма, поглотив в себе блеск искрящихся каплями люстр. Его бледное лицо казалось еще светлее в монохромности окружающей вселенной, что сузилась до размера зала в старинном отеле. Бен смотрел на неё снизу вверх, и резкие тени скрывали выражение глаз, чуть приподнятых в легкой улыбке губ. Но чтобы заметить это, свет был не нужен. Нет — нет! Понадобилась всего секунда, чтобы с размаху, с одного только вздоха рухнуть в его восхищение. В пронесшееся ветром по залу и колыхнувшее завитки собранных в прическу волос упоение ею, Рей Хакс, замершей в ярко светящемся стрельчатом проеме огромных зеркал. А потом вселенная вздрогнула и закружилась, когда Бен медленно поднял руку и в немой просьбе раскрыл ладонь. И Рей знала — он почти умолял подарить ему танец. Ни к чему не обязывающий, невинный, полный исключительного уважения. Для кого угодно, но не для него. Господи! Больше всего на свете ей хотелось уйти с балкона, сбежать по лестнице вниз, наплевать на законы, запреты и чертово прошлое. Коснуться всегда теплых пальцев, ощутить кожа к коже его осторожное объятие на обнаженной спине. Но Рей не могла. До отчаянно сведенных скул, до искусанных в кровь губ не смела даже подумать о таком, ибо это неправильно. Никогда и ни за что на свете Бен Соло не должен восхищаться такой, как она, думать о ней или не дай бог желать. И понимая это, ощущая во рту знакомый вкус горечи, Рей приняла единственно возможное в этой разбивающей на осколки ситуации решение — отвернулась и сделала шаг прочь. Все что угодно, лишь бы не видеть доверчиво протянутой ладони и не ловить витавшую в воздухе никому не нужную любовь.

Она успела лишь коснуться рукой скрывающей дверь портьеры, как чьи-то пальцы немедленно сомкнулись на локте и дернули в полумрак коридора. Ощутив мгновенный прилив тошноты, Рей подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с желтоватыми глазами цепной собаки «Экселон» — Гилбертом Беллом.

— Миссис Хакс, — протянул он и изогнул в улыбке губы, обнажив ряд идеально ровных зубов. — Такая внезапная встреча.

Внезапная? Ну-ну.

Между ними не было дружбы. Ох, о чем она. Едва ли не ежемесячно сталкиваясь в одних и тех же кабинетах здания Конгресса, Рей и Гилберт ненавидели друг друга! Они сцеплялись в кулуарах палаты представителей точно Рипли и Чужой, исходили на невероятные дозы сарказма, делили ядерные полигоны на теле американской демократии, будто поле для гольфа, и устраивали бесконечные диверсии на презентациях соперника. Только из-за проклятого Белла, имевшего диплом физического факультета Принстона, Рей вызубрила всю ядерную технологическую муть. Честное слово, она могла бы уже получить научную степень, реши представить комиссии хоть один из пролоббированных ею проектов. Они до сорванных голосов отстаивали права своих клиентов и отказывались уступить противнику хотя бы дюйм. Гилберт продавливал интересы атомного гиганта, а Рей… Что же, он в чем-то был прав, миссис Хакс считалась той еще ядерной шлюхой и дорого продавала услуги любой из желающих стран.

— Белл, — кивнула Рей, пытаясь вырваться из цепкой хватки прохладных пальцев. Но холеный ублюдок лишь ослабил свободной рукой бабочку на шее и шагнул в сторону. Прочь от входа, где кто-нибудь мог их заметить. — Ожидала тебя здесь увидеть.

— Разумеется, — процедил он и огляделся по сторонам в поисках ненужных свидетелей. Его черный костюм сливался с темнотой коридора, куда не проникал свет от десятка огромных люстр. — Но мне больше интересно, какого черта здесь делаешь ты. Твое место в Вашингтоне, у посольства очередной возомнившей себя ядерной державой пародии на страну.

— У меня частное дело, — она все еще пыталась отодрать от себя чужую руку, но та лишь сильнее впивалась в уже ноющие мышцы. Становилось дурно. — Сегодня я тебе не конкурент.

— Так, значит, это правда, — Гилберт усмехнулся. — Старикан действительно нанял тебя. Ух, Хакс. И каково тебе раздвигать ноги перед местным контингентом? Или ты предпочитаешь раком?

— Они предпочитают мальчиков вроде тебя.

Тошнота накатывала ощутимыми волнами, а кожа в месте прикосновения горела от зудящего желания слезть вместе с ошметками мяса. Но тут Белл рассмеялся и дернул Рей в сторону, впечатывая затылком в одну из облицовочных деревянных панелей.

— Слушай сюда. Мой большой босс в Чейз-тауэр* весьма недоволен тем, что Сноук выбрал тебя. Но, главное, ему не нравится обвинения, которые буквально вчера озвучили твоему наставнику. Ты ведь слышала — уклонение от налогов, подкупы, — Белл хмыкнул, прекрасно понимая иронию происходящего. Ни один из них не был чист. — Этическая комиссия дышит Артуру в спину и потрясает «Вудстокскими принципами», но убийство, Хакс. Это уже слишком. Большой босс нервничает и просил передать — если облажаешься или твой проклятый Соло не гарантирует нам закон, ты пойдешь вслед за Сноуком.

Он замолчал, и его дыхание с отзвуком какого-то коктейля влажно окутывало шею, пока Рей едва сдерживала дрожь отвращения. Мерзко! Как же мерзко! Она знала, что смазливая мордашка невысокого Белла привлекала многих. Но все его многочисленные пассии ценили в нем другое — ту безнравственную угрозу, что исходила от живущего внутри существа. Гилберт был чудовищем, невероятным ублюдком, способным пройти по чужим головам, ни разу не поскользнувшись на растекшейся под ногами крови. Ходили слухи, что он как-то полгода трахал жену одного из конгрессменов, лишь бы та уговорила своего мужа в последний момент внести нужные поправки в закон. Рей искренне презирала его за это, но была ли лучше? Навряд ли.

— В искусстве укладывать максимум слов в самую короткую мысль тебе действительно никогда не было равных, — холодно произнесла она, чуть отстраняясь.

— О, цитируешь Линкольна? — влажный язык коснулся бившейся на шее венки, и Рей передернуло.

— О, выучил, наконец, право? Хватит, Гилберт. — Она вывернулась из хватки и оттолкнула уже слишком много позволившие себе руки. — Твои угрозы неуместны. Как только Соло попадет в Конгресс, закон будет принят.

И снова неуловимым движением Белл вжал ее в стену.

— Гарантируешь? Уже печать в вагине поставила, поди. М-м-м, знаешь, я тут заметил одну вещь… — Мужская рука тем временем нетерпеливо сминала ткань на бедрах, невольно вырывая из головы воспоминания о такой же сцене в собственном доме. Ну до чего же несчастливое платье! Она знала, что Белл не позволит себе лишнего. Это всего лишь очередная игра в угрозы, только методы у каждого свои. Ничего нового, они проходили это не раз. Но услышав следующие слова, Рей позабыла и о муже, и о чертовом невезучем куске ткани, и об этичности таких «переговоров». — Если ты не справишься, Хакс, я с наслаждением выебу тебя прямо на глазах твоего мужа. Он ведь пока не знает маленький секрет…

— Что?!

— Жена нашего милейшего кандидата удивительно похожа на тебя. Скажи, ему так нравится тебя трахать? Или у парня просто фетиш на близняшек?

Чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается и трясет от отвращения, Рей прижалась губами к уху Гилберта и прошептала.

— Ты так настойчиво интересуешься. Хочешь подменить меня на одну ночь?

Ответить Белл не успел. Она врезала коленом по обнаглевшим лоббистским яйцам, оттолкнула скрючившегося мужчину и едва не столкнулась с присоединившимся к столь изысканному обществу Соло. Для чудом сдерживающей рвоту Рей стало слишком людно. А потому, не обращая внимание на невольного свидетеля их обычных с Гилбертом разборок, она шагнула мимо и почувствовала, как начали неметь руки. Плохо. Очень плохо.

— Что произошло?

Голос Бена раздался позади, пока Рей стремительно летела в сторону ближайшей уборной. Не в силах открыть рот, чтобы даже послать к черту, она хлопнула дверью прямо перед губернаторским носом, отшвырнула вновь засветившийся телефон и в последний момент успела вывернуть вентиль.

_«Четыре недели тишины, Воробушек. В этот раз ты превзошла сама себя. Но, должен заметить, твое молчание очень красноречиво…»_

Шум льющейся в мраморную раковину воды заглушил непрекращающиеся сухие спазмы, которые скручивали дрожащее с ног до головы тело. Рвать было нечем, но сознание едва не трещало по швам, пока Рей сгибалась и цеплялась пальцами за холодные края столешницы. И когда через мучительно длинные минуты все закончилось, когда мир снова стал четким, пришел черед салфеток. Ими она истерично пыталась оттереть следы Белла. Рей выдернула из ближайшей стопки несколько бумажных полотенец, смочила их, провела по горящей изнутри коже и, наконец, почувствовала, что успокаивается. Прохлада умоляла прикрыть глаза, дать мозгу хоть крошечный шанс вернуть тело под свой контроль, но осторожный стук в дверь заставил вздрогнуть.

— Рей? С вами все в порядке?

Она все же смежила веки и мысленно усмехнулась. Чертов рыцарь. Неужели у него нет других дел, чем стоять под дверью и вслушиваться в шум воды? Скатав в непонятный мокрый комок полотенце, Рей отправила его доживать свой век в мусорном ведре и посмотрела в щербатое покрытие зеркала. Кажется, ее бледность уже начинала граничить с болезненностью. Щеки окончательно ввалились внутрь черепа и теперь составляли компанию потускневшим глазам, приятное соседство завершалось чрезмерно заострившимся носом. Не спасал даже стянувший кожу макияж, что фарфоровой маской покрывал лицо, умоляя подцепить его пальцем и сковырнуть. Рей вздохнула и нашла взглядом улетевший в противоположный конец столешницы телефон. Подхватив чудом не разбившийся аппарат и даже не взглянув на мерцающий экран, она небрежным жестом поправила испорченную специфическими угрозами Гилберта прическу, а потом уверенным движением стерла пальцем чуть размазавшуюся тушь. Восхитительное зрелище!

_«Прости. Люблю тебя…»_

— Ваше поведение вряд ли можно назвать приличным, — спокойно проговорила Рей, выходя под тусклый свет коридорных ламп. Прислонившийся к стене Соло немедленно выпрямился и в один свой гигантский шаг оказался рядом, обеспокоенно ее разглядывая.

— Мне плевать. Что произошло?

— Ничего неожиданного. — Она попробовала было направиться в сторону зала, но Бен, подобно внезапно рухнувшей на голову лавине, категорично преградил дорогу. Не заметить, а уж тем более справиться с обнаглевшим явлением природы оказалось тяжело. Господи, как можно быть настолько… большим?

— Он вас домогался? — тихо спросил Соло и тревожно посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, словно выискивал следы группового изнасилования. Рей закатила глаза.

— Вовсе нет. Белл всего лишь решил напомнить о собственной ничтожности. Поверьте, это нормально. — Ей все же удалось обогнуть живое воплощение Китайской стены, но Бен немедленно сломал план побега. Ему даже напрягаться не пришлось, чтобы нагнать упрямо удаляющуюся Рей и снова встать поперек коридора. Зачем? Ну зачем все так усложнять?

— Нам стоит поговорить.

Взгляд Рей упал на нервно сжатый слишком большой рот, скользнул вверх и остановился на светящихся даже в полумраке тусклой медью глазах.

— Не стоит. — Она развернулась и направилась в противоположную сторону, хотя знала, что та заканчивается идиотским тупиком окна. Но выбора не было, ей стоило как можно громче показать ненужность неловкой попытки объяснений.

— Рей!

— Мы с вами общаемся едва ли не каждый день уже полтора месяца, не надоело? — процедила она. — Разговоры подождут до понедельника.

Светящееся уличными фонарями окно было все ближе, а спасение все дальше, потому что Соло не отставал. Он шел следом, и поступь его была слишком уверенной. Похоже, что-то решив для себя в бальной зале, Бен собирался это исполнить, и не оставил Рей ни единого шанса сбежать. А потому чуть дрожащие руки уперлись в холодный подоконник, и она замерла, почувствовав немедленно покрывший кожу мурашками легкий сквозняк. Мартовские ветра Чикаго были безжалостны даже к навороченным стеклопакетам.

Она слышала, как меньше, чем в шаге от неё остановился Соло, чувствовала обнаженной спиной тепло, различала дыхание, ощущала легкий запах сигарет и… Боже! Действительно нечто похожее на лакрицу.

— Нам _нужно_ поговорить.

— Мне нет, — сумела выплюнуть она.

— А мне да.

— Ваш эгоизм не знает пределов, мистер Соло, — ухмыльнулась Рей, так и не решаясь посмотреть назад. Она до цветных пятен вглядывалась в мерцающий огнями да габаритами проезжающих машин влажный асфальт.

— Бен.

— Идите к черту.

Эхо голоса умерло в дали коридора, и стало очень тихо. Соло молчал. Кажется, даже не дышал и думал то ли о выбранном для него направлении, то ли о чем-то еще. Рей не знала. Она напряженно считала сколько раз мигнет на вывеске зеленый фонарь и из последних сил сдерживала порыв обернуться. А время под окнами четвертого этажа упорно шумело автомобильными покрышками и плеском разбрызгиваемой из луж воды, которая затем утекала потоками в сточную канаву. Оно не останавливалось ни на секунду, и бежало… бежало… Сколько они так простояли? Минуту или пять? День или вечность? Однако все стало таким неважным, когда тишину всколыхнуло шелестение, вздох и тихий голос.

— Ты замерзла.

Рей все же оглянулась, удивленная неожиданной фамильярностью и несвязностью мысли. Но Соло, казалось, не видел никаких противоречий в собственном поведении и, подавшись вперед, накинул пиджак на бледные женские плечи. Нагретая теплом его тела, ткань скользнула по спине и пощекотала чуть выступавшие лопатки. Рей уже хотела было возразить, сказать очередную едкую грубость, но вмиг растеряла все слова. Позабыла даже свое имя, когда весь мир внезапно сосредоточился до едва ощутимого, почти эфемерного прикосновения. А то очертило под растрепавшимися волосами выступающий позвонок. И не дыша, Рей чувствовала, как принесшие с собой тепло пальцы нежно и ужасающе медленно обвели маленькую косточку, вызвав непроизвольную дрожь. А следом кожи коснулось теплое дыхание и губы Бена.

Это оказалось ошеломительно. Совершенно непохоже на то, что произошло получасом ранее. Вместо такой родной и привычной тошноты внутри Рей поднялась метель бесшабашного, колюче-оглушающего восторга. Несчастливое! Чертово несчастливое платье! И она вместе с ним — не имеющая никакого права чувствовать что-то подобное, вынужденная вопреки всему своему существу сказать: «нет!». Однако поцелуи скользили по коже, все ближе и теснее прижимали к груди руки, пока собственное тело отчаянно хотело большего и вторило каждому прикосновению. Ткань соскользнула с обнаженных плеч, которые тут же укрыли лихорадочными, ошалевшими от вседозволенности губами. И все, чего хотела Рей — развернуться, поймать слишком самоуверенный рот и ощутить вкус своей кожи у Бена на языке. Безумие! Они оба это знали. Но тем отчаяннее Соло покрывал шею поцелуями, то чуть царапая едва заметно шершавым подбородком, то прижимаясь щекой к волосам.

Рей не знала, как нашла в себе силы выдернуть и швырнуть на мокрую мостовую собственное сердце. Не понимала, как сумела открыть рот. Но голос был холоден и сух, когда она произнесла:

— Это неприемлемо, Соло.

И он остановился. Замер, чуть сильнее сжав в объятиях едва не задыхавшуюся в собственном отчаянии женщину.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он. — Не делай этого со мной.

— Не инкриминировать домогательства? — хохотнула Рей, круто развернулась и стряхнула с себя руки Бена, но тут же инстинктивно закуталась в пахнущую им костюмную ткань. О, ну почему все настолько сложно?

— Несколько минут назад тебя это не смущало.

Она видела, как сжались его кулаки и дернулся вверх подбородок, в тщетной попытке собрать обратно остатки вверенной в ее руки гордости. Та раскаленным шаром лежала в ледяных узких ладонях, и они оба понимали — еще секунда и Рей разобьет все о мрамор холодного пола.

— Мои рабочие отношения с коллегами не должны вас волновать, мистер Соло.

— Но волнуют.

— С чего вдруг? Подкрался кризис среднего возраста? Мучаетесь между походом в тренажерный зал, бутылкой виски или новой любовницей?

— Нет.

— Тогда, что? — Ей не следовало об этом спрашивать. Не стоило задавать убийственный в своем ответе вопрос, ведь Рей прекрасно знала сколько принесет ему боли. Но выбора не было. Ни у одного из них.

Соло прикрыл глаза и с коротким смешком спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Все до банальности скучно, — тихо проговорил он, на секунду замер, а затем удивительно спокойным движением сцепил за спиной руки и посмотрел прямо в глаза Рей. Кажется, он не испытывал ни тени сомнений. — Всего лишь влюбился второй раз в жизни. И, что самое интересное, в одну и ту же женщину.

— Какой кошмар.

Боже! Рей чувствовала, как задрожали колени от такого простого, искреннего признания. Без вычурных слов, невероятных оборотов и прочего хлама. Он хотел сказать, и он сказал:

— Давай поужинаем?

Рей задохнулась. Господи… Дикое предложение, невозможное ни в одной из линий представленных в голове адекватных реальностей, выбило из колеи. Оно разнесло к дьяволу все заготовленные заранее ответы и вынудило поднять на Бена растерянный взгляд. А он смотрел с такой нежностью, что даже не знай она идиотской истории с Алишей и не чувствуй всем сердцем желания согласиться, сомнений бы не осталось. Но все, что Рей себе позволила — в лживом удивлении приподнять бровь, чувствуя, как губы напрочь отказываются произносить слова.

— Что? Смею напомнить, меня дома ждет муж, а вас — жена…

— Хватит! — он все же не выдержал и вжал Рей спиной в подоконник, вынуждая цепляться за полы пиджака, будто те могли помочь. — Никто тебя ждет. Как и меня. Не ври, я же вижу… Ты же сама…

— Мои отношения с супругом не должны волновать вас так же, — едва слышно процедила Рей и попыталась оттолкнуть слишком большое мужское тело. Однако Бен лишь оперся руками на холодное стекло, окружив теплом и запахом, а потом, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица, заговорил.

— Это безумие, Рей. Все эти годы! Все чертовы годы я пытался забыть, не вспоминать голос, смех, глаза… И не мог.

— Не надо…

— Помолчи! Ради бога, хоть раз в жизни помолчи… — Соло на секунду сбился, прикрыл глаза, а потом болезненно улыбнулся. Он втянул носом воздух, явно пытаясь успокоиться. — Ты была не моя. Чья угодно — мужа, Лероя, идиотов в Конгрессе… Даже страна имела на тебя больше прав, но только не я. У меня не было ничего. Я собирал тебя по крупицам новостных сюжетов, чужих слов и своей памяти. И продал бы душу за воспоминания хоть кого-нибудь, за возможность увидеть тебя их глазами, быть рядом, слушать…

— Я не хочу… — Рей снова попробовала его остановить. Это было неправильно, совершенно неуместно. Их могли услышать или увидеть, или — страшно подумать! — узнать. И тогда одному Богу известно, чем все могло обернуться. Но Бен лишь упрямо мотнул головой.

— Ты стала моим наваждением, причиной, безумием, из-за которого я наделал столько ошибок. А потом пришел Сноук… и я не смог себе отказать. Не смог не использовать шанс, хотя тысячу раз понимал — надеяться не на что.

Он замолчал, и в этот момент Рей поняла, что умерла. Окончательно перестала существовать как человек, потому что собственными руками прямо сейчас готовилась втоптать в ад самое желанное в мире признание. Наверно, ее давно следовало сжечь на костре, подобно ведьме, за все совершенные перед миром и этим мужчиной преступления. Распять на кресте или просто закидать камнями. Но Рей все ходила по земле, дышала в унисон с Беном, а значит, не вся мораль была выпита ею до дна. И пришла пора сделать новый глоток.

— Сочувствую вашей проблеме, Бен. Но вы сами все сказали — надеяться не на что. Озвученное вами предложение неприемлемо ни с точки зрения этики, ни закона и может быть расценено в качестве преступления, потому что платят мне не за раздвинутые ноги. А за одно конкретное кресло.

Рей роняла слова в тесное пространство между их губами, а сама мысленно просила прощения. Конечно, Соло не мог его слышать и даже не догадывался, но то была единственная оставшаяся ей личная вольность — извиниться. Хотя бы перед собственной совестью, Богом или кто там существовал в такой несправедливой Вселенной. Потому что ответь она иначе, скажи правду, и кто-нибудь из них двоих точно не выдержит. И тогда все рухнет в тот же миг, погребя под руинами скандала карьеру, бизнес, репутацию, свободу и даже жизни. Это только в романтических фильмах герои годами живут где-нибудь у побережья, беззаботно скрываясь от расплаты. Они так не смогут.

— Дай мне хотя бы попробовать. — Но Соло не сдавался. Чертов упрямец! Просто воплощение осла демократов. Будь у Рей возможность, она бы рассмеялась. — Я видел твои глаза, как ты реагировала на мои прикосновения…

— Это нелепо! — Она все же оттолкнула его, и Бен отшатнулся.

— Рей, пожалуйста…

Легкое покашливание прервало очередную попытку унижения, а Рей испуганно вздрогнула.

— Мистер Соло? — голос Майка эхом прокатился по коридору и через три томительно-тяжелые секунды затерялся где-то в тусклых отблесках старых светильников.

Рей облегченно выдохнула. Святые доннатсы! Никогда больше она не будет издеваться над самым прекрасным в мире пухляшом с самыми очаровательными галстуками! Она придумает молитву, вознесет хвалу. Черт, откроет церковь во имя святых Блинчиков! Если бы не он, если бы не его появление…

— Мистер Соло, там ваша супруга… В общем, вы лучше сами, — пробормотал тем временем смущенный Майк и нервно дернулся. Похоже, он даже в полумраке коридора уловил бешеный взгляд обернувшегося на голос Соло, стоило только упомянуть Алишу.

О, в эту минуту Бен наверняка мог убить любого голыми руками или просто взглядом. За то, что их прервали таким грубым образом. За то, что кто-то, кроме Рей, мог увидеть его слабость. За то, что причиной стала очередная выходка жены. Но Соло промолчал, хотя наверняка хотел сказать многое, и лишь на секунду прикрыл глаза. А потом, не говоря ни слова, стремительным широким шагом направился прочь. Следом за ним посеменил лучший в мире толстяк, бросив на замершую у окна фигуру самый пристальный из возможных взглядов. И Рей осталась одна. Тихо стояла в холодном полумраке коридора, куталась в плотную костюмную ткань и чувствовала, как отчаянно хочется разреветься. Но снова ничего не вышло. Несчастливое платье… И несчастливая Рей, которая не умела плакать.

Вибрация позабытого телефона прозвучала автоматной очередью, заставив испуганно дернуться. Взяв в руки разрывающийся тревожной дрожью смартфон, Рей взглянула на экран, запрокинула голову и истерично, полубезумно рассмеялась. День определенно не мог стать хуже, но всеми силами стремился доказать свой непочатый край запасенного дерьма. Стянув пиджак Бена, она аккуратно положила его на подоконник, нажала кнопку ответа и тихо произнесла:

— Привет.

Наверно, это был второй или третий звонок мужа за долгие чикагские месяцы, на который Рей соизволила ответить. Обычно она ограничивалась короткими сообщениями, отговаривалась усталостью или попросту игнорировала вызовы, хотя каждый раз отмечала в ежедневнике перезвонить позже. И, разумеется, каждый раз забывала. А может, просто не хотела вспоминать. Но столь поздно Армитаж не звонил никогда, находясь в строгих рамках режима очередной военной базы, на которую его заносили крылья истребителя. И Рей не прекращала удивляться их противоположности друг другу, когда ее хаотичность вставала против его педантичности.

— Не спишь, — муж не спрашивал. Даже за тысячи миль он прекрасно слышал неестественность гулкого эха, что передавала сотовая сеть.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Рей увидела темнеющую провалом в никуда нишу и через пару секунд уже сидела на полу, с мазохистским наслаждением ежась от рыщущих по полу холодных ветров. Они прекрасно охлаждали пылающие воспоминаниями кожу и бившийся в агонии влюбленности разум. Сейчас этому всему не было места в душе. Сейчас Рей следовало попытаться поговорить с мужем, насильно вспомнить свое предназначение и возложенные на собственные плечи обязанности. А мечты следовало оставить глупцам и наивным упрямцам. Кому-то вроде Бена.

— Нет. Работа, — Рей пожала плечами, будто ее мог кто-то видеть, а затем нервно улыбнулась. — Дирижирую сборищем лицемеров и подхалимов, решивших провокационно потратить деньги.

— Вместе с Соло.

Она почти наяву видела тонкогубую усмешку, в которой муж презрительно, брезгливо обнажал верхние зубы.

— Нельзя создать короля для народа в отсутствии народа и без помощи народа, — прикрыв глаза, Рей устало вздохнула.

— Ого, — саркастично откликнулся Армитаж. — Уже наметила ему дорожку в Белый Дом?

— Я лишь делаю работу…

— Разумеется, — протянул муж. — Но, надеюсь, Соло все же знает границы _своей_ благодарности для _моей_ жены.

Фраза прозвучала настолько двусмысленно, насколько вообще мог передать скрытый подтекст рваный телефонный разговор двух супругов. Но Рей не собиралась продолжать идиотскую тему бессмысленной ревности. То, что уже произошло изменить невозможно ни одному из них, а новому она просто не даст случиться. Никогда.

— Зачем ты звонишь, Арми?

— Ты не отвечала ни на звонки, ни на сообщения. Не находишь свое поведение странным?

— Мне было некогда, а после я слишком уста…

— Да-да… Можешь не перечислять. Я отлично помню каждое из твоих оправданий, — хохотнул Армитаж и тягуче добавил: — Милая.

— Зачем ты звонишь? — повторила она, чувствуя, что теряет терпение. Бессмысленная трата времени. Пустые, глупые, навязанные обязательства, чертов долг, от которого так отчаянно хотелось избавиться.

— Неужели я не могу просто поговорить с собственной женой?

— Во Флориде стало настолько скучно? — хмыкнула Рей и нервно стиснула пальцы.

Боже! Им даже нечего обсудить. Никаких совместных интересов, дел или чертовых сериалов, несусветная чушь сюжета которых могла бы стать причиной для натянутой беседы. Формальное общение формальных людей, периодически занимающихся сексом и спящих в одной кровати. Фарс ее брака неизбежно приблизился к абсурду женитьбы Соло.

— Зато тебе очень весело, я так посмотрю, — ровно произнес муж, но Рей расслышала нотки угрозы.

— Я устала, Арми, и не готова выяснять отношения в одиннадцатом часу ночи выходного дня. Через пару месяцев я вернусь ненадолго в Вашингтон, и мы нормально поговорим…

— Кстати, я не во Флориде, — спокойным голосом перебил Армитаж, а на том конце что-то неожиданно и глухо стукнуло. Рей вымученно вздохнула.

— Где бы ты ни был, пожалуйста, давай не будем портить друг другу вечер сценами беспочвенной ревности. — Произнесенная намеренно мягким тоном ложь далась привычно легко и беззаботно.

— Как скажешь.

Повисло молчание, во время которого Рей бездумно смотрела на начавшийся за окном снег. Тот повалил неожиданно, влажной тяжестью приближающейся мигрени ложась на ее измученную голову. Зябко передернув голыми плечами, где вопреки всем ветрам все еще цвели воспоминания о поцелуях, Рей обреченно скинула с уставших ног туфли и сжалась в тесный комок. Она здесь надолго, а потому самое время наконец-то смириться с навязанным разговором. Наверно, не стоило отвечать на звонок, но оттягивать и дальше положенное статусом супруги Армитажа Хакса общение казалось уже неприемлемым. Так что оставалось просто это пережить. И хорошо, что со стороны убежище казалось пустым. Видеть невольных свидетелей ее несостоятельности как жены хотелось еще меньше, чем слышать это в собственных мыслях…

— Знаешь, здесь безумно жарко, — неожиданно заговорил Армитаж, перебивая унылые размышления, и Рей услышала череду запаздывающих помех. — Утром жара, ночью жара, а вокруг пустыня.

— М-м-м… — невнятно откликнулась она.

— Я почему-то думал, что они всегда желтые, как песок на побережье, — фыркнул муж, — но эта блекло-серая и не заканчивается даже в городских стенах. Одни камни. Везде. И среди этих развалин копошатся люди, представляешь? Укладывают детей прямо на обломки и роются в бесконечных кучах мусора. Они перебирают, перебирают, пока не найдут какую-нибудь тряпку…

Рей ощутила, как в плохом предчувствии сжалось сердце, а потом резко забилось с удвоенной скоростью. Ногти больно впились в ладонь, и она часто заморгала, пытаясь сказать хоть что-нибудь, но не успела. В телефоне послышался шорох и новый глухой стук.

— На базе этого не видно, но я иногда выбираюсь в город, смотрю на них и думаю — а как бы поступил я, останься от моего ребенка лишь обтянутый кожей скелет? А ты, Рей? Что бы сделала? Пошла бы так же рыскать в обломках собственного или чужого дома в попытке найти хоть кого-нибудь? Кого-нибудь живого. — Голос Армитажа звучал так непривычно растерянно, почти беззащитно, что Рей ошеломленно застыла. — Мы так привыкли к сраной безопасности… К гребаной уверенности в собственной защищенности вот от такого…

— Господи, Арми, где ты? — прошептала она, наконец, хотя даже не была уверена, что муж услышит.

— Тебе же все равно, так, какая разница?

— Где!

— Как тебе название «Страна кошмаров»? — хохотнул он все же тихо.

— Твою мать, скажи, — Рей уставилась в черноту ниши, словно пыталась найти там червоточину и возможность заглянуть на другую половину земного шара.

— Зачем?

— Арми! Просто скажи, черт тебя возьми! — воскликнула она и испуганно вслушалась в затихающее эхо. Ответ пришел через долгие пять секунд.

— Помогаю убивать людей в Йемене. Все пытался тебя предупредить, да не вышло. Ты не хотела слушать.

Слова вспороли голову, отдаваясь в висках первой болью, и Рей вцепилась в волосы. Она не задумывалась, что окончательно портит и без того пострадавшую прическу. Плевать! Потому что… Потому что можно ли стать еще большей тварью? И если нет, то прямо сейчас она установила новый рекорд.

— Арми…

— Вот только не разыгрывай из себя убитую страхом супругу. Тебе не идет эта роль. Ни жены, ни сопереживающего существа, — раздался ответ, и у неё не нашлось ни одного возражения, потому что муж был прав. Она эгоистичное лживое создание, неспособное хотя бы к зачаткам эмпатии, банальному состраданию или чему-нибудь столь же человеческому. Пустышка, которая по инерции старых амбиций все еще пыталась создать из дерьма и грязи Великое Светлое Будущее, перебиваясь крохами старых фантазий. На большее она, увы, уже неспособна. Рей прикрыла глаза, а Армитаж хмыкнул, видимо, даже за десять тысяч миль уловив горечь ее мыслей, и закончил: — Иногда мне кажется, что я начинаю тебя ненавидеть, но и перестать безумно любить не могу.

Она промолчала, не в силах сказать хоть что-то. Успокоить, обсудить или дать выговориться находящемуся на грани эмоциональной катастрофы мужу. Рей не могла даже ответить взаимностью, не испытывая ничего, кроме жуткого отвращения к самой себе. Тишина в трубке периодически прерывалась помехами, что с громким шелестом взрывали динамик, а затем она снова услышала голос. Спокойный, собранный, каким всегда был ее Армитаж.

— Сладких снов, Воробушек. Я вернусь в июле, и тогда же начнем процесс развода. Как ты хотела.

Последний раз что-то стукнуло, и связь оборвалась тремя слишком громкими в безмолвии коридора гудками. Рей с ужасом посмотрела на светящийся экран телефона, где беспечной заставкой белело здание Конгресса, и с неожиданным остервенением нажала кнопку вызова. И еще раз. А затем опять. Она давила ту снова и снова, пытаясь прорваться сквозь обрывающуюся связь, тысячи миль и несколько лет непонимания и ошибок. Хотела снова услышать негромкий смех, оказаться в голубых хаббардских льдах, досмотреть, додумать, домечтать… И неожиданно нашлось так много вещей, которые надо было срочно сказать. Столько обсудить, спросить, выслушать! Но повторившиеся неимоверное количество раз короткие гудки разорванного соединения и окончательно севший телефон, оставили Рей одну в темноте холодного убежища с осознанием непоправимого конца.

Она не знала сколько просидела на полу и сначала еще пыталась дозвониться, но потом просто смотрела в пустоту стены, когда даже мысли покинули беспокойную голову. Основное освещение давно выключили, оставив лишь индикаторы экстренных выходов да пару тусклых огней чуть дальше. А ноги заледенели так, что едва ощущались, но Рей упорно не двигалась и все пыталась понять — зачем. Зачем все случилось именно так и именно с ними. Зачем они столько лет медленно убивали сами себя. Зачем решили распрощаться со всем столь бесславно и убого.

Дважды ее пристанище нарушали шаги. В первый раз чуть шаркающие, тяжелые, преследуемые легкой одышкой и запахом ужасного одеколона Майка. Коллега наверняка искал Рей, чтобы рассказать об очередном непоправимом выверте Алиши. Или, наоборот, хотел обрадовать успешно ликвидированным локальным военным конфликтом с применением оружия массового поражения. Неважно. Все будет потом. Хотя само орудие она тоже слышала. Соло пришел много позже, стремительно и глухо ступая по ковру коридора. Он неумолимо несся вперед, а на полпути неожиданно замер, едва не споткнувшись об увиденное. И Рей знала — он искал ее. До стиснутых зубов хотел найти на том же месте, около окна в глухом тупике, чтобы продолжить прерванный разговор. И снова — зачем? Зачем ему втаптывать собственную гордость? Зачем рисковать всем? У Рей не было ответов. Но словно прикованная, она смотрела, как медленно Бен подошел к светящемуся уличными фонарями проему. Как стиснув кулаки взглянул на аккуратно сложенный пиджак и с диким, безумным рыком сорвал тот прочь, швырнув в темноту позади себя. И эхо его перемешанной с гневом боли перепуганным шаром еще долго отскакивало от стен, пока не умерло в череде лестниц и фойе. А потом он просто стоял. Бесконечные минуты неподвижно смотрел на проезжавшие редкие такси и упирался ладонями в мартовский холод стекла, будто где-то там, в его объятиях все еще стояла Рей.

Бен пробовал ей позвонить, но севший аппарат надежно хранил секрет своей хозяйки, не выдав ту ни слабой вибрацией, ни хотя бы отблеском экрана. Бездушная электроника была мертва, как не жила сейчас Рей, вслушивающаяся в грохот брошенного в стену чужого телефона. Тот, наверно, тоже доживал последние часы. А потом ушел и Соло, заслышав вдалеке голос своей охраны и в последний раз прижавшись лбом к пластику рамы. Рей снова осталась в темноте, горько улыбаясь чудовищной истории четырех заблудившихся людей.

***

В три часа ночи квартира на южной оконцовке Петли, где сходились Мичиган-авеню и Рузвельт-роуд, была темна и молчалива. Бросив где-то посреди гостиной опостылевшие туфли с треснувшим в последний момент каблуком, Рей грубо разрывала сонное беззвучие и хлопала дверцами шкафов в поисках единственно нужного сейчас лекарства. Наплевав на созданный хаотичностью шум, она перевернула, наверно, весь дом, прежде чем отыскала заветную стекляшку и с усилием отвинтила крышку. Чистый, резной стакан и вовсе обнаружился рядом, за очередным небоскребом из журналов Американской Медицинской Ассоциации. Те, повинуясь неловкому взмаху руки, отправились на пол и больно ударили одним из корешков по босому мизинцу. Тихо выругавшись, Рей плеснула себе пахнувшую, несомненно, очень качественными торфяниками жидкость, поморщилась и сделала глоток, отсалютовав собственному мрачному отражению. За безумие!

Разумеется, она прекрасно знала, что не стоило мешать амфетамин и алкоголь. Понимала, что с ее уровнем усталости, голодом и стрессом, напиться будет так легко и соблазнительно приятно. Не испытывала иллюзий, что если завтра утром она все же проснется — это будет удивительное чудо, наравне с библейским воскрешением очередного сирого или убогого. Но именно этого (всего и сразу) хотелось больше всего. А потому Рей сделала еще глоток, закашлялась, снова пригубила и рухнула в такое маняще удобное кожаное кресло. Дождавшись, пока оживет севший телефон, и не обратив внимание на посыпавшиеся уведомления о пропущенных вызовах, она набрала выбитый в памяти номер. Конечно, звонить в Вашингтон, когда там едва миновало начало пятого — верх бестактности, но больше было некуда и некому. Да и выбора, собственно, не оставалось. Или она не хотела его делать, предпочтя положиться на неоднозначность ситуации.

Прошло всего пять или шесть гудков, прежде чем слегка сонный, но приветливый женский голос медленно проговорил:

— Немного рановато для утренней чашечки чая. Не находите?

— Зато в самый раз для ночного виски, — проговорила Рей, сделала уже шестой глоток и с облегчением почувствовала подступающее головокружение наравне с невероятной легкостью.

— Все настолько плохо?

— Я… у меня… мне нужно было кому-то позвонить, — неожиданно торопливо и сумбурно пробормотала Рей, а после допила остатки, наполнила стакан снова и опять пригубила слишком много. — Простите меня за наглость… И назойливость… И за то, что хочу нести пьяную чушь.

— Вам не за что извиняться. — На том конце связи повисла короткая пауза. — По крайней мере, не за это. Много вы выпили?

— Стакан виски, а потом еще чуть-чуть… И было шампанское, но давно, — Рей чувствовала, как голову резко повело в сторону, и вцепилась рукой в подлокотник. Стоящий на коленях бокал едва не полетел на пол, заливая ароматными каплями очень несчастливое платье. Послышалась тихая ругань. — Я знаю, что не должна была.

— Не должны, — Холдо вздохнула. — Как не должны были делать многое из того, что уже натворили. Но видимо, пока не появился еще рядом тот человек, который заставит вас действовать иначе. Как вы себя чувствуете?

Рей знала — это не дань абстрактной вежливости и не вопрос о степени глупого опьянения, и даже не об усталости. Да, они никогда не обсуждали ее зависимость, избегая опасных для карьеры тем. Но сомнений не было, Эмилин прекрасно понимала, в какое дерьмо вляпалась миссис Хакс.

— Паршиво, — честно призналась Рей, и почти наяву увидела тонкие поджатые губы. Допив в четыре глотка оставшийся виски, она втянула обожженным горлом воздух и запоздало скривилась от поганого вкуса. — Я звонила сказать, что меня ждет развод… В июле, если все пойдет хорошо, и судебный процесс не затянется на пару галактических лет. А еще…

Ее прервал удивленный возглас, и Холдо попыталась что-то сказать, но Рей перебила. Неожиданно для самой себя громко всхлипнув, она заморгала сухими глазами и прошептала единственно важную в этот вечер вещь.

— Миссис Холдо, я безнадежно влюблена в Бенджамина Соло…

Снова молчание, и грустный вздох:

— Знаю.

— А он до отчаяния болен мною…

— Я знаю, Рей…

— И все это абсолютно, совершенно бессмысленно.

Ответ Эмилин Холдо она уже не расслышала, давясь идиотскими, пьяными и безнадёжно непродуктивными всхлипами. Рей очень хотела заплакать, но не могла.

______________

*Штаб-квартира Экселон. Высотка в районе Чикаго Луп.


	10. Chapter 10

_[](https://sun9-7.userapi.com/c857624/v857624862/1b91c7/pTeRyB61byA.jpg)[](https://sun9-70.userapi.com/c857624/v857624862/1b91d1/LR6_sxidYdw.jpg) [](https://sun9-39.userapi.com/c857624/v857624862/1b91e5/53g6Tvpm8Tg.jpg)_

_[](https://sun9-10.userapi.com/c857524/v857524326/1b199d/QGbcLimxd5w.jpg)[](https://sun9-44.userapi.com/c857224/v857224641/1321e4/F3oB1vH_Wmo.jpg)_

[ __ ](https://sun9-30.userapi.com/c857328/v857328326/136177/ImqnIDyGgAM.jpg)

_Когда совсем падете духом, приходите ко мне в больницу._

_Один обход ракового отделения в два счета лечит от любой хандры._

_«Земля обетованная» (Э. М. Ремарк)_

**Чикаго, штат Иллинойс**

**Март — Апрель, шесть лет назад**

Рей застонала и почувствовала непреодолимое желание умереть прямо сейчас. В эту самую минуту, с очередным приступом накатившей тошноты и полным климатическим совпадением с пустыней в Колорадо, где вместо устоявших перед ветрами красных скал красовались такие же высушенные белые зубы. Долина монументов в отдельно взятом человеке. Она завещает свое тело науке. И Рей уже почти чувствовала привкус песка и пыли, когда попыталась облизать потрескавшиеся губы, но быстро оценила бесплодность таких потуг. Было ужасно жарко, словно она оказалась в раскаленной сухой печи и медленно поджаривалась на противне вместе с парочкой отбивных. Последнее всплывшее в отходящем от делирия мозгу сравнение явно оказалось лишним, потому что от мысли о еде Рей снова замутило.

Она завозилась, лежа на животе, и попыталась понять, в чем, черт побери, дело. Придавившее сверху тонкое одеяло облепило влажное от испарины тело и явно вынашивало кровожадные планы по удушению. Рей попыталась дернуть ногой, потом ещё раз, стремясь скинуть навязчивый кусок синтепона. Наконец, ей удалось полностью высунуть из-под одеяла конечность и свесить с края кровати, едва не касаясь пальцами прохладного пола. Потом она махнула рукой и откинула остальную часть проклятой термической пыточной. Из груди вырвался вздох блаженства, когда первые потоки едва заметного сквозняка вентиляции коснулись босой ступни. Они огладили голень, пощекотали под коленкой и покрыли мурашками влажную кожу на бедре, пробежались по обнаженной спине и заблудились где-то во всклокоченных волосах. Захотелось пролежать так вечность, но разбудившее настойчивое жужжание не дало хотя бы помечтать.

У Рей не было ни единого предположения который сегодня день или час, лишь немного облегченное осознание, что ей все же удалось очнуться. Она плохо запомнила, как прошли предыдущие сутки. Если честно, единственная отложившаяся в голове картинка отпечатала в порядке пьяного бреда искромсанное кухонными ножницами то самое платье. Рей вырезала из него фигуры, рвала на полосы и с истерическими всхлипами вспарывала тонкие шелковые нити. Разлетавшиеся по комнате лоскуты помнились так ясно, что она все же невольно засомневалась в реальности учиненного акта вандализма. Столько агрессии к ни в чем не повинному куску ткани. Боже, надо было слушать Холдо и идти спать, а не бить очередные бокалы и напиваться прямо из горла. Впрочем, Рей тогда было настолько все равно, что даже крысиный яд показался бы не хуже выдержанного виски. Это пойло она, кстати, прикончила ближе к семи часам утра, а потом долго и упорно страдала в ванной. Право слово, просто вылить то в унитаз, минуя вспомогательное звено в виде желудка, было бы и проще, и быстрее. И без таких последствий. Бога ради, в тридцать четыре года уже пора бы знать свою норму и не устраивать подростковых запоев. Действительно, ей стоит радоваться, что она проснулась.

Уставший от переживаний ночи мозг до самого вечера бился в безумных видениях и отзвуках голосов, подсовывая то руки Гилберта, то поцелуи Бена. Шептал признания вперемешку с угрозами и раз за разом рисовал замершего напротив окна Соло. От этого сердце билось чаще, пытаясь выцарапать Рей из лап едва ли не летаргического сна, но спутанное синдромом отмены сознания требовало одного — спать. Но более или менее заснуть удалось только вечером, когда в очередной раз исторгнув из себя что-то с привкусом желчи, она смогла почистить зубы, шаткой походкой доползти до кухни и выпить воды прямо из-под крана. После этого Рей упала в кровать и не открывала глаз вплоть до настойчивой вибрации телефона, которая стоически и терпеливо пробивалась в мозг.

Рей еще раз застонала и пошевелила вырвавшейся на свободу ногой, пальцы которой уже начали подмерзать. Но сама она еще недостаточно остыла, чтобы вновь нырнуть в жерло одеяльного вулкана. Нащупав рукой телефон, указательный палец нажал кнопку ответа и сразу громкую связь. Удержать что-то в ладони было для неё пока из репертуара фокусников.

— Хакс, твою херову мать, где ты? — раздался вопль Роуз, и Рей со стоном спрятала голову под подушку.

— Ликвидирую последствия алкогольного катарсиса, — пробормотала она из своего убежища, чувствуя, как отчаянно не хватает кислорода.

— Что? — правая рука и дополнительная совесть резко сбавила громкость своих криков. Где-то по ту сторону звонка хлопнула входная дверь. — Ты вообще знаешь, какой сегодня день? Вторник! Долбаный вторник!

— Нет, но я за него чертовски рада… — снова пробормотала она, не видя причин для подобной истерии. Право слово, ее не было в этом мире всего сутки.

— Рей, — голос Роуз из шипяще-гневного перешел в ячейку обеспокоенности. — У нас сегодня брифинг. Прямо сейчас. Здесь собралась целая толпа долбаных репортеров, а начало было пятнадцать минут назад.

— И? — Она все еще не понимала, что от неё так неистово хотят. Конечно, Рей тоже было бы неплохо поприсутствовать на мероприятии, но ничего важного там не ожидалось. Переживут. — Если мне не изменяет память, организация встреч с журналистами именно твоя обязанность. Или тебе все еще нужен постоянный контроль, чтобы провести пустяковую пресс-конференцию? Извини, я не записывалась воспитателем в детский сад…

— Не нужен, — прорычала Тико, — но только если главный участник все же соизволит появиться, чего он так до сих пор и не сделал!

Рей почувствовала, как судорожно пытается собраться потрепанный несколькими часами идиотского пьянства мозг. Выходило плохо. Прожив больше суток без стимуляторов, ее прогрессирующая заторможенность не давала даже шанса сконцентрироваться. Потерев ладонью лоб, Рей задала очевидный вопрос:

— Соло нет? — прозвучало как-то подозрительно жалко и неуверенно.

— Нет, — выплюнула Роуз и зачастила. — На звонки не отвечает, в офисе не появлялся, дома никого. Супруга не видела его с самого утра, а уже полдень. Черт знает что! И никаких зацепок у агента Скалли!

Господи, ну почему? Почему с Беном всегда так сложно? Будто ему это не надо, будто глубоко плевать на сенаторское кресло, будто единственная цель его существования — доводить Рей Хакс до истерики. Она тихо застонала и высунула кончик носа из-под подушки, с ненавистью выдыхая мигом вспыхнувшее раздражение. Пальцы на свешивающейся с кровати ноге нервно поджались.

— Так, зачем ты звонишь мне? В твоем распоряжении телефонный справочник Чикаго и несколько тысяч номеров — вперед! Перебери каждый и где-нибудь ты его непременно найдешь. Может быть, на фамилии «Смит» или «Браун».

— Я думала, он с тобой, — тихо и быстро пробормотала Роуз и, судя по шуму, прикрыла лицо ладонью. А глаза Рей непроизвольно распахнулись, уставившись в серый полумрак наволочки.

— Что?! Рот закрой… — прошипела она змеей, отчего динамик у уха Роуз наверняка взвизгнул зашкалившими частотами.

— Майк сказал, что видел вас… — осторожно начала было Тико, но под разъяренным рыком Рей остановилась, впечатанная едва ли не в стену чистым гневом и паникой.

— А ему заткни рогаликом, чтобы не болтал всякий бред!

Нервы стянулись в тугой комок. Черт! А что, если их видел не только подошедший в самом конце Майк, но кто-то ещё? Или слышал! Или сфотографировал! О Боже… Это наверняка уже во всех местных газетенках!

— Так, он не с тобой? — в этот раз Роуз выбрала деловой тон, явно сообразив, что шагнула в запретную область. Туда, где можно остаться без головы, если сунуться слишком глубоко.

— Нет, — отрезала Рей, а после недолгой паузы добавила: — Отменяй этот фарс. Скажи… соври как угодно! Наплети им, что Соло не успевает со встречи, что попал в пробку, захвачен в плен имперскими штурмовиками или сожран гигантским подземным червем… Плевать. Сочини любую чушь, потом будем думать над последствиями. А я пока попытаюсь его найти и не убить…

— Сделаю, — коротко ответила Роуз и сбросила вызов.

Телефон едва слышно пискнул, а Рей почувствовала непреодолимую жажду пристрелить Бена. Ее не было всего сутки. Какие-то двадцать четыре часа, а он уже плюет на протокол с высоты своего офиса и вынуждает ее подобно Джеку Бауэру спасать весь мир. Право слово, эгоизм и самомнение Соло пробили все предусмотренные их сотрудничеством планки.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Рей скинула с головы подушку и попыталась перевернуться набок. Судя по ощущениям, у неё вышло отлежать даже пищеварительный тракт, не говоря уже о лице и руках. Но стоило избавиться от завесы волос, как изо рта вырвался короткий сиплый вскрик, а болтавшаяся в невесомости нога немедленно втянулась в безопасную темноту укрытия. Рука судорожно прижала одеяло к груди. Взгляд Рей заметался в поисках потерянной во сне рубашки, впрочем, зачем — непонятно, ведь та уже никак не могла помочь. Однако кусок белой ткани нашелся на полу рядом с кроватью, видимо, сброшенный в бессознательной попытке снизить температуру изнывающего от жары тела. С трудом выстроив логическую цепочку, Рей наконец-то снова подняла голову и посмотрела на Соло, который вольготно расположился в кресле. В спальне. С закатанными рукавами, в простой голубой рубашке и небрежно перекинутым через спинку кресла джемпером. С чашкой кофе в одной руке и журналом в другой. Спокойно отдыхающего на южном краешке Петли, в то время как Роуз и репортеры сходили без него с ума в совершенно другом месте.

— Какого черта!

Пожалуй, это был этически одобренный максимум вежливого вопроса и крайнего недоумения, что в обычной жизни оформился бы в специфическую брань. Но Рей лишь с раздражением уставилась в равнодушное лицо Бена, пока он сам небрежно скинул журнал на пол, облокотился на колено и подпер кулаком подбородок. Роденовский «Мыслитель» молчал и пристально разглядывал представшее перед ним растрепанное и заспанное зрелище.

Рей нервно облизала потрескавшиеся губы и огляделась по сторонам в поисках хоть какого-нибудь спасения. Но все, что она увидела — разбросанные по комнате останки вечернего платья, пустая бутылка из-под вонючего виски, последние глотки которого липкой лужей темнели на паркете, два разбитых стакана и выложенные в порядке возрастания дат издания некой периодики. Боже! Страшно было даже представить, какой аромат витал в комнате, и какие мысли роились в темноволосой голове господина Губернатора.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — выдавила, наконец, Рей и поджала колени к груди. Святая конституция, ей еще никогда не было так стыдно, но она пока не понимала — почему!

— Сижу, — последовал краткий ровный ответ, и стало ясно, что начало разговора не задалось и придется попытать счастья во второй раз.

— Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что наблюдать за спящими и вламываться к незнакомым людям неприлично, — холодно бросила она и усиленно посмотрела в стену. От безысходности. Однако даже так от неё не укрылось, как в невинном изумлении поползли вверх темные брови.

— Я у себя дома.

Вот и все. Собственно, на этом она могла засунуть всю свою великолепную аргументацию и проведенные в Йеле годы в мусорную корзину, потому что попросту бессильна в споре с этим человеком. К черту! Не надо было вообще соглашаться на эту авантюру. А Бен тем временем подцепил длинными пальцами лоскут полупрозрачного шелка и медленно поднял на уровень глаз. И только сейчас Рей заметила его полыхавший горнилами гнева медный взгляд.

— Что здесь произошло? — Тон не предвещал ничего хорошего, но она лишь выше вздернула подбородок, за что немедленно поплатилась приступом головной боли.

— Дизайнерская вечеринка, — процедила Рей и холодно попросила: — Отвернитесь.

— Зачем? — И снова удивленно вскинутые брови.

— Мне нужно в ванную.

— Так я тебя не держу.

То, что Соло едва контролирует рвущееся наружу бешенство, Рей поняла мгновенно, стоило его пальцам стиснуть обиженно треснувшую ткань. Но от плавающего в вялом недоумении мозга ускользало, в чем она опять умудрилась провиниться. Рей хотела в душ и таблетки, думать без этих важнейших в жизни вещей становилось попросту невозможным. Однако поняв, что сегодня джентльменской вежливости не будет, она свесила ноги с кровати, замоталась в одеяло и попробовала встать.

Реальность оказалась на редкость устойчива в своем качании и позволила сделать несколько осторожных шагов в сторону ванной комнаты. Но стоило только оказаться поблизости от Соло, как он немедленно вцепился в ее руку и дернул вниз, вынуждая замереть в нескольких дюймах от напряженного мужского лица. Одеяло лишь чудом осталось на положенном приличиями месте. Ну, а мир всколыхнулся волнами головной боли, в висках противно застучало, пока яркий запах сигарет яростно заорал о состоянии своего хозяина. Бен был в шаге от убийства.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько вылакала? — едва слышно произнес он, и Рей испуганно дернулась, встретившись с ним взглядом. Больше не медным, нет. Бешенство выжгло цвет до бледной латуни, и стало инстинктивно страшно. — Половину? Целую?

— Я возмещу расходы, раз уж тебя так беспокоит эта чертова бутылка, — попробовала поёрничать Рей, даже не заметив, как окончательно стерла любые грани формальности. Но тут кисть стиснули сильнее, вынуждая вскрикнуть от боли.

— Идиотка! — припечатал Соло, и его интонацией можно было забивать крышки гроба. — Я думал, ты в алкогольной коме! Думал, у меня здесь живой труп!

— Извини, но как-нибудь в другой раз, — нервно улыбнулась Рей и хотела было выкрутить ладонь из хватки цепких пальцев, но Бен больше не держал. Чуть дрогнувшей рукой он водил по прикрытым от усталости глазам. А Рей невольно задумалась, сколько же Соло здесь сидит? Явно не полчаса и даже не час… Она выпрямилась и собралась было направиться в душ, но донесшиеся до нее слова вынудили остановиться и нервно стиснуть обмотанное вокруг тела одеяло.

— Было ведь что-то еще, — пробормотал Бен, сделал глоток уже явно холодного кофе и откинул голову на спинку кресла. Он смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век, и ищущий правды выбеленный раздражением взгляд выжигал до самого сердца. — Я почти уверен. Слишком нетипичная симптоматика… Едва не пароксизмальная тахикардия, аномальная гипертермия в медленном сне, похоже, сильнейшее обезвоживание… Рей, какую дрянь ты принимала?

Она стояла вполоборота, понимая, что Бен почти у цели. За эти два месяца он много раз задавал нужные и важные вопросы, которые только чудом его наивной уверенности в непогрешимости идеальной Рей Хакс удерживали от разгадки. Но признаться она не могла. Слишком страшно, слишком больно, слишком бессмысленно… слишком стыдно. Она нуждалась в стимуляторах, чтобы жить и не сойти с ума. Работать иначе было просто невозможно ни физически, ни психологически. А потому искреннее беспокойство Бена удостоилось лишь презрительно брошенного:

— У тебя есть таблетка от похмелья?

— Нет, — последовал лаконичный ответ. Господи, он действительно ждал, что ему расскажут. Но Рей холодно улыбнулась.

— Тогда ты уволен с должности моего личного врача, — она отвернулась, демонстративно сделала пару шагов, а потом остановилась. Картинно приложив руку ко лбу, Рей саркастично хмыкнула. — Ах, ты же туда и не назначался.

Вода шумно стучала по металлическому покрытию пустой душевой кабины, пока Рей пыталась совладать с коварной капсулой. Открыть проклятый по десятому разу цилиндр и не рассыпать драгоценное содержимое оказалось невероятно сложно, учитывая, что руки не слушались. Близость наркотика опьяняла, сносила любые зачатки критического мышления и порождала жгучее желание закинуть в рот сразу несколько белых доз. Но нельзя. Ей нужно чуть-чуть. Самую кроху, чтобы появились силы открыть глаза, взять в руки чашку с кофе, да и просто дышать. Она не могла проторчать в ванной сорок минут в ожидании, пока схлынут самые яркие симптомы «прихода».

Рей помнила, как все начиналось в первый раз. Это восхитительное ощущение собственных безграничных возможностей, когда хотелось бежать вперед и раскручивать на пальце купол Капитолия. Можно было не спать несколько суток подряд, коротая часы перелетов за изучением проектов законов или тех же справочников. Даже чертово взбудораженное либидо, вызванное стимуляцией рецепторов удовольствия, Рей использовала себе во благо. Томно улыбалась, вела себя чуть более развязно, открыто и откровенно флиртовала с заказчиком или нужными людьми. Она никогда не переступала грань, но позволяла себе многое. И поначалу просчитывала время и действие дозы, четко подгоняя в рамки собственной жизни. А потом случился Соло, и все полетело к черту.

Та давнишняя кампания была тяжелее и жестче, вынуждая сутки напролет просиживать за речами Лероя. Рей выверяла каждое слово и репетировала малейшие нюансы пауз. То, что Бену давалось легко и непринужденно, одной только интуицией, она пыталась вдолбить в голову своего кандидата и медленно сходила с ума. Как потом стало известно, за все шесть месяцев ни Соло, ни его команда (если таковая вообще была) не написали ни строчки из того, что он говорил. Не было ни буквы, ни спланированной запятой, вынуждая Рей поджимать губы и молча признавать — некоторым просто дано. Природой, Богом, матушкой-эволюцией или обработанными пришельцами мозгами, неважно. Но сдаться она не могла. Поэтому доза стимуляторов все увеличивалась и постепенно стерла за растущей зависимостью столь поразивший сначала эффект эйфории. А потом и вовсе настолько плотно вошла в жизнь, что существовать больше суток без синтетического кнута стало невозможно. И на смену удовольствию пришли эпизодические судороги мышц, панические атаки, бессонница и психозы. Фазма пыталась что-то сделать, прописывала витамины, составляла режимы отдыха. Но стоило Рей выйти за порог клиники, как все начиналось заново.

И потому сейчас она собиралась обмануть организм, хотя понимала всю бесполезность таких потуг. Рисковать было опасно, и Рей крутила проклятую капсулу, пытаясь осторожно разъединить половинки. Наконец, та поддалась, но все же просыпала часть содержимого на искусственный камень столешницы. Наплевав на брезгливость и чувство гордости, Рей втянула носом белый порошок, а затем снова запечатала остатки наркотика желатиновой крышкой безнадежно погнутой спансулы. Пятнадцать минут спустя миссис Хакс вернулась в пустую спальню, не чувствуя внутри себя ничего, кроме лихорадочного поиска большей дозы.

Проигнорировав положенную на заправленную кровать чистую рубашку, которую Соло наверняка специально выудил из шкафа, Рей не стала повторять ошибок прошлого и сразу нацепила домашние штаны в безумных летающих единорогах. Тело скрылось под майкой да растянутым годами теплым свитером. И только сейчас она заметила, что из комнаты исчезли осколки, обрывки ткани и пустая бутылка, а с кухни доносится гудение кофемашины. Рей зажмурилась и попыталась взять себя в руки, но ощутила невероятный прилив стыда и полную безысходность.

Бен нашелся напротив одного из кухонных шкафов. Он стоял около открытой дверцы и пристально разглядывал вереницу разномастных чашек. Без сомнений, пытался найти ту самую: простую, огромную, с несмывающимися разводами на белых стенках. Ту самую, над осколками которой Рей просидела весь вечер и которую искала в свободную минутку по магазинам на Стейт-стрит в наивной попытке подменить. Дурость, но почему-то это казалось важным. Тем временем Соло заметил прислонившуюся к дверному проему Рей, отвлекся от бессмысленного созерцания и захлопнул дверцу. Он ничего не сказал, только едва слышно хмыкнул на дикую расцветку ее одежды и молча кивнул в сторону стола. Там уже стоял кофе, а рядом с яичницей пристроились два тоста. Типичный завтрак мужчины, не приемлющего извращений в виде мюсли, смузи, киноа или вредных, но таких вкусных сладких вафель. Стараясь сдержать улыбку, Рей опустилась на стул и взяла в руки чашку.

— Ты хотя бы иногда ешь? Я выкинул больше половины нетронутых продуктов, — донесся до нее сухой голос, невольно подтверждая догадки о предусмотрительности хозяина квартиры.

Бен уселся напротив, достал из пачки сигарету, раздраженно покрутил ту в пальцах и оглянулся в поисках зажигалки. А затем тихо фыркнул от раздавшегося рядом щелчка. Кажется, прикуривать из ее рук становилось привычкой.

— Решил примерить на себя роль диетолога в придачу? — Она отщипнула кусочек тоста и сделала глоток. — Могу назвать пункты в Билле о правах, из которых частная жизнь является неприкосновенной.

— Перечисление прав в Конституции не должно трактоваться как умаление других прав, — Соло криво усмехнулся и посмотрел ей в глаза. — Так что же?

— Поправка пять — я воспользуюсь правом не свидетельствовать против себя, — отрезала Рей, игнорируя остывающую еду. — А поправка четыре накладывает запрет на произвольные обыски. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Хотел попробовать извиниться за тот вечер…

Рей отвела взгляд и стиснула зубы, борясь с накатившими воспоминаниями.

— Вот как… И во сколько же ты приехал извиняться? — как можно более ровно спросила она. Последовала затяжка, выпущенный в трудолюбиво очищаемый вентиляцией воздух дым и короткое:

— В семь утра.

Рано. Чертовски рано, даже если она собиралась бы посетить брифинг или сбежать на другой край Света, пытаясь угнаться за исчезающей моралью происходящего.

— Открыл дверь своим ключом. Ты не слышала звонка.

Конечно, нет. В таком состоянии, измученная бессонницей последних месяцев, ей наконец-то удалось заснуть так крепко, что не разбудил бы и плещущийся под окнами двадцатого этажа разлившийся Мичиган.

— Тебя настолько мучила совесть?

Она смотрела на него сквозь завесу дыма и не чувствовала вкуса поджаренного хлеба. Неужели Соло настолько жесток, что заберет назад все свои слова? Господи! Какой абсурд. Пока где-то там муж рисковал жизнью, Рей мечтала о другом мужчине и боялась потерять единственную выпавшую радость — его признание.

— Возможно. Мое поведение было неприемлемо. — Бен не смотрел в глаза, он старательно медитировал на светящийся злобной алостью кончик сигареты.

— Бывает, — кивнула Рей, кроша в тарелку хлеб и не замечая этого. — Ничего страшного, я все понимаю. Выпил лишнего, слава вскружила голову, захотелось разнообразия и приключений…

— Нет. Ты не поняла, — перебил Соло, откинулся на спинку стула и, наконец, поднял взгляд. — Я прошу прощения только за свою излишнюю настойчивость, остальное по-прежнему без изменений.

Сейчас он смотрел спокойно, без той отчаянной болезненности, что запомнилась Рей в полумраке ночного коридора. Нет, Бен действительно не сомневался в своем решении, не испытывал сожалений о сказанных словах или униженной гордости. Не просил никаких шансов и не пытался выплеснуть годы накопленной нежности. Он просто информировал о своих чувствах, будто те давно стали неизменной константой его бытия. Впрочем, было ли все иначе у Рей? Нет. Но они здесь собрались для другого.

— И ради этого ты сорвал мероприятие? Подвел меня, Роуз, команду. Только потому, что тебе захотелось извиниться?

— Мне плевать на них. — О, уж в этом она больше не сомневалась!

— Зато мне — нет. Ты подумал, что будет дальше?

— Я разберусь с этим, — все так же небрежно бросил Бен, и Рей взвилась.

— Хватит! Ты испортил уже достаточно и не надо делать еще хуже! — резко воскликнула она, отбрасывая в сторону наполовину съеденный тост и вскакивая на ноги. Чертов эгоист! Рей заметалась по кухне в тщетной попытке успокоиться. — Пойми, моя жизнь и моя карьера зависят от оперы «Бенджамин Соло и Конгресс». Но вместо серьезной драмы у нас получается непонятная буффонада, где главный солист почему-то играет в любовь и устраивает мятеж. А ведь второго шанса организовать представление не будет, актера и меня вместе с ним попросту выбросят на свалку.

— Сядь и прекрати паниковать, — он демонстративно спокойно затянулся, не обращая внимание на зарычавшую Рей.

— Паниковать? — фыркнула она. — Что ты, я всего лишь пытаюсь напомнить, ради чего мы все прыгаем вокруг тебя дрессированными мышами. Если мне не изменяет память, то в наш первый разговор твои амбиции были ничуть не меньше. Так хватит умалять собственную потребность во власти!

Она нервно расхаживала вдоль стола, машинально перешагивая через вытянутые ноги Соло, пока не наткнулась на преградившую путь конечность. Наплевав на все, подошвой ботинка Бен уперся в один из шкафов и теперь недвусмысленно мешал пройти.

— Амбиции? Мне казалось, это вам было кое-что от меня нужно, — холодно проговорил он, и Рей почувствовала скапливающуюся в голосе злость.

— Только нам? Неужели! — протянула она. Рывком наклонившись к его лицу, Рей усмехнулась и процедила: — Тогда что здесь делаю я?

Оттолкнув коленом его ногу, она снова пустилась в бесконечное путешествие по периметру кухни. Равномерный шаг успокаивал взвинченные нервы. И Рей продолжила, отходя прочь.

— Все это чушь, Бен, и мы спорим на пустом месте. Я выполняю свою работу с положенным усердием, так изволь делать то же самое, каков был изначальный уговор. Иначе мне лучше поскорее вернуться в Вашингтон и попытаться решить мою проблему там.

Опасные слова угрозы упали, и она замолчала, ожидая ответа от Соло. Рей знала — удар вышел нечестным. Подло и коварно, она била по самому тонкому и хрупкому, что было в Соло, подводила к заведомо неверной аргументации на оправданиях и строила целый Капитолий лжи. Они оба были здесь не ради Конгресса… Но Бен должен понять и спокойно оценить всю бесполезность душевных метаний. А еще больше — неуместную попытку втянуть туда Рей, ведь иначе последствия будут гораздо серьезнее, чем разбитое вдребезги сердце. Тому уже нечего терять, а вот карьеру ей не спасет никто. Однако Соло лишь посмотрел на неё тяжелым, неподъемным взглядом, прежде чем затушил так и невыкуренную сигарету и бросил кроткое:

— Хорошо.

Однако ничего хорошего не было точно, потому что ни в поджатых губах, ни в залегшей между бровей морщинке Рей не видела ни намека на снисхождение. Только отсрочку для нерешенной проблемы. Он хотел добиться от неё глупой и никому не нужной правды, но вряд ли знал, что будет делать с этим потом. Проклятый упрямец, который решил идти до конца. Повернувшись к окну и проигнорировав направленный на неё взгляд, Рей зачерпнула последние крупицы спокойствия.

— Раз не хочешь помочь, то хотя бы не мешай. Если это так важно… я прощаю тебе несдержанность. А теперь, лучше уйди, — сказала она и прикрыла глаза.

У неё не было права ответить иначе, не поставить точку хотя бы со своей стороны, изо всех сил пытаясь предотвратить неизбежное. Но Рей знала, однажды это все равно случится. Выдаст ли она себя неверным словом, ошибочным ли действием… Кто знает? Но скрываться дальше становилось все сложнее. Единственное, что можно было сделать — оттянуть финал до безопасного момента. До того дня, когда за ними не будет прицельной слежки, вспышек фотокамер и толп репортеров с диктофонами в руках.

Однако Бен все молчал. В оконном стекле Рей видела отражение его пальцев, что быстро крутили металлическую зажигалку. Ее бок матово сверкал в тусклом свете облачного мартовского дня и, словно азбукой Морзе, пытался донести какую-то мысль. Но время догадок вышло.

— Ясно, — наконец произнес Соло.

Послышался тихий скрежет ножек стула, шелест одежды, шаги… и поцелуй. Рей ощутила, как легко, едва ощутимо он коснулся волос на затылке. А через несколько секунд хлопнула входная дверь, и она осталась одна. Новая чашка разбилась о деревянные доски пола.

***

Апрель подкрался в непонятной суете взбесившихся туч и радостно зашумел льдинами проснувшегося озера. Он плясал на подсохшем асфальте, кружил свежими ветрами на зеленоватых водах реки и игрался под разведшими свои края мостами. Второй месяц весны шутя разносил по дорогам обрывки газет и выманивал под слепящие солнечные лучи характерных чикагских хипстеров, которых Рей то и дело путала с самыми отчаянными маргинальными элементами. А те потягивали старбаксовский кофе, сидели прямо на ступеньках или каменных скамейках, вступали в философские беседы и повсюду разбрасывали крошки от булок. Ими они зачем-то прикармливали и без того обожравшихся канадских гусей. Кстати, именно эти непонятные личности лучше всего знали, когда короткой оттепели придет конец. Стоило бородатым кофеманам быстро свернуть свои стихийные пикники, как следовало скорее искать убежище перед началом очередного снегопада.

А к подобным вывертам погоды оказалось просто невозможно привыкнуть. Если в феврале Рей думала, что город состоит из одних колючих метелей и резких ветров, то теперь окончательно растерялась. Пробегая утром мимо Миллениум-парка, где вот-вот распускались первые цветы, через несколько часов она возвращалась под плотным потоком из влажных белых хлопьев… И если с утра под наметенными сугробами едва проглядывали дорожки, то вечером было так легко умереть от жары в проклятом всеми богами поезде «L». Там Рей изнывала под палящими лучами заката да непредусмотрительно накинутом зимнем пальто… Или старалась не захлебнуться льющейся с неба водой. И тогда, стоило выбраться на полпути из застрявшего в спонтанной многочасовой пробке такси, она даже на каблуках была быстрее любого оттаявшего накануне спорткара. В общем, с приходом весны погода в Чикаго освоила игру в рулетку, меняла ставки по пять раз на дню и напрочь позабыла, зачем все-таки людям нужен прогноз.

Единственной стабильной величиной в мире хаоса и спорадических отклонений на температурной кривой, естественно, оставался Соло. На самом деле, было даже забавно, насколько его абсолютная непредсказуемость стала чем-то ожидаемым. Рей никогда не знала, что именно он скажет в интервью, как пошутит или какие темы будет обсуждать на встречах с избирателями, однако, училась доверять. А Соло, в свою очередь, еще ни разу не подвел. То памятное утро вторника принесло с собой молчаливую договоренность, и они оба старались ее соблюдать. Бен — с искренней честностью, Рей — лживой имитацией. Он больше не говорил о чувствах, не дотрагивался свыше обычной вежливости, и тот поцелуй в квартире уже начал казаться воспоминанием. Но каждый раз возвращаясь домой, Рей находила полный холодильник изотонических напитков, протеиновых батончиков и никакого следа алкоголя. Соло забрал все.

Конечно, она боялась попасться и пыталась уменьшить дозу стимуляторов, но после нескольких совершенно невыносимых мигреней, вернулась к своей пародии на существование. Это был чертов замкнутый круг, где дополнительных проблем создавала Алиша. Ее, очевидно, мстительная несдержанность на нескольких вынужденных мероприятиях стала причиной парочки бессонных ночей для всей команды и очень неприятного интервью для Бена. А потому Рей мысленно поклялась больше никогда не связываться с миссис Соло, искренне считая, что сумеет справиться как-нибудь без нее. Плевать! Однако, несмотря на все попытки забыть о раздражающей жене Бена, тот самый, выдуманный в одну из первых ночей план все яснее обретал контуры фатальности.

В один из дней на второй неделе апреля, у них наконец-то не было запланировано мероприятий. Бен пропадал на каком-то из своих патронажных заводов, команда отдыхала, а Рей наслаждалась видами из панорамного окна офиса. Она рассеянно перебирала бумаги и бросала взгляды на экран телевизора, где местный канал освещал прибытие Сандерса с супругой в одну из больниц города. Рей фыркнула и закатила глаза. Несмотря на свою отвратительность, Гилберт Белл имел репутацию, которую из года в год сознательно раздувал «Экселон». А потому присутствие на мартовском приеме хитро скалящегося хищника обеспечило Соло поддержку крупнейших чикагских телевизионных компаний, чьи бюджеты полностью зависели от благосклонности ядерного монополиста. Аналитика показывала отличную динамику поддержки Бена, но Рей не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, какой-то детали, дабы оставить республиканского конкурента далеко позади и облегченно выдохнуть. И сейчас она раздраженно хмыкнула и убавила громкость что-то восторженно орущего корреспондента. Будь жена Соло чуть более адекватна, они могли бы поступить так же — заявиться в госпиталь, обняться с рыдающими пациентами и благодарно хлопающими врачами. Идеальная картина социализации кандидата. Но миссис Соло отныне игнорировала любые мероприятия, Бен игнорировал Алишу, а Рей оставалась с головной болью от попыток пробить очередную стену.

Бросив на экран последний взгляд, она швырнула бумаги на стол и взглянула на наручные часы. Такси запаздывало и застряло где-то около побережья Мичигана, если приложение не сошло с ума вместе с погодой. А та в очередной раз засыпала город снегом, наверняка внося коррективы в движение на Лейк Шор-драйв. Эта чертова дорога — и ничто на свете не смогло бы переубедить Рей в обратном — обладала собственным разумом и весьма отвратительным характером, отчего порой создавала великолепные заторы. Вздохнув, она снова посмотрела на остервенело махавшего рукой Сандерса, которого уже основательно припорошило белыми хлопьями, и вздрогнула от неожиданности. Тяжелая звуконепроницаемая дверь слишком громко хлопнула об ограничитель, когда с безапелляционностью чикагской метели в офис влетел Соло. Он вихрем сорвал с вешалки пальто Рей и остановился около ошарашенно замершей женщины.

— Бегом, — скомандовал он, а затем одним легким движением встряхнул шерстяную ткань и развернул так, чтобы Рей было проще одеться.

— Что опять происходит? — спросила она. Видимо, в состоянии аффекта ей даже пришло в голову сопротивляться, пока руки послушно пытались попасть в положенные им рукава.

— Мы опаздываем. — Бен оглянулся и с внезапно мстительным удовольствием выключил бормотавший телевизор. Подтолкнув застывшую в нерешительности Рей к выходу, Соло стремительно понесся по коридору.

— Подожди!.. — Она пыталась угнаться за его широкими шагами, отчего едва не сорвалась на бег. Но ходячая гора убежала от Магомета слишком далеко, и потому Рей возопила: — Соло! Черт тебя возьми… Бен!

Он наконец-то отреагировал. Резко остановившись, упрямец обернулся и в последний момент успел подхватить едва не налетевшую на него разгневанную Рей.

— Да, мартышка? — чуть наклонившись спросил он. И это прозвучало так нежно, почти интимно, что Рей растерянно моргнула.

— Ч-что? — Право слово, у нее никогда не было проблем с заиканием!

— Я спросил, что случилось. — Ох, разумеется, Соло отлично понял, что именно так ее потрясло, но осознанно разыгрывал из себя эталон недоумения.

— Ты назвал меня… обезьяной?!

Бен задумчиво склонил голову набок и удовлетворенно разглядывал, сколько именно уровней гнева пройдет Рей, прежде чем снова заорет. А потом едва заметно улыбнулся и демонстративно задумался.

— Маленькая, наглая, цепкая, невероятно упрямая и удивительно хитрая… — медленно проговорил он, разглядывая абсолютно непримечательный потолок. — А еще ты постоянно и очень громко кричишь. Кхм… Да, пожалуй, я именно так тебя и назвал. Что-то смущает?

Наверно, таким голосом святые сообщали благие вести жаждущему откровений люду. Несли в мир светлую мысль и просвещение для безграмотной черни, но Рей была явно не из таких. Возмущенно уставившись в снова удаляющуюся широкую спину пророка Соло, она напомнила себе срок за предумышленное убийство и поспешила следом.

— Это оскорбительно!

— Не знал, что тебя принижает твой эволюционный вид, — он пожал плечами, ступил в лифт и нажал кнопку этажа подземной парковки.

— Дело в другом! Именование меня обезьяной неподобающе в рамках наших отношений, мистер Соло…

— Бен.

— Да господи! — воскликнула она. — Ты даже не попытался возразить! А значит, действительно считаешь подобное унизительное прозв…

— Я же говорил, — спокойно перебил Бен и меланхолично щелкнул пару раз зажигалкой. — Очень громко кричишь. Хочешь бананов?

И в этот момент Рей задохнулась от переизбытка слов, которые с буйством сумасшедшей стихии за стенами небоскреба рвались наружу вперемешку с нечленораздельными визгами. Это уже за гранью! Совершенно невоспитанно. До ужаса грубо и… Она подняла голову с желанием высказать все это и, может, еще немного больше, но внезапно натолкнулась на невыносимую ласку взгляда. И там нашлось столько скрытой, глубоко спрятанной от всех любви, что Рей закрыла рот и резко отвернулась. Боже…

— Осел, — все же пробормотала она в попытке избавиться от моментально поселившейся внутри невыносимой жгучей тяжести.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, — негромко хмыкнул Бен. И они замолчали.

Тихо звенел лифт, собирая в свое чрево пассажиров, и гудели провода, пока кабина стремительно неслась вниз.

— Куда мы? — решив не продолжать нелепую и дикую дискуссию, Рей попыталась вернуться на утоптанную дорогу делового разговора. Так было спокойнее для ее нервов и для здоровья Соло.

— У нас намечено мероприятие, — Бен сверился с наручными часами и вновь беспечно уставился в металлический потолок. — Мы немного опаздываем, но это не страшно.

— Что? Какое мероприятие? — Ей показалось, как мир завращался где-то в стороне. Выудив из кармана телефон, Рей судорожно листала календарь. — Тебя сегодня вообще не должно было быть в офисе, а завтра обычный рабочий день, в четверг интервью на «ABC», и снова пусто вплоть до вторника. О чем ты?

— О мероприятии, — невозмутимо ответил Соло. Лифт в последний раз издал радостную трель, и Бен сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская Рей в открытые двери.

Подземная жизнь в этот час кипела особенно бурно, выплескивая новые порции машин из котла центра города в дуршлаг парковочного решета. Автомобили сновали с торопливостью муравьев, и пришлось изрядно подождать, прежде чем исходящие визгливыми гудками железные коробки освободят единственный проезд около стеклянных дверей. Однако не заметить огромный внедорожник, на котором, без исключений, разъезжали федералы каждого сериального боевика, оказалось практически невозможно. Машина охраны бывшего Губернатора, а ныне кандидата в кресло конгрессмена, чернела глянцевым боком и сверкала красными габаритными огнями. Если честно, Рей вообще не понимала, зачем двум телохранителям такой монструозный зверь. Он создавал больше неудобств, чем безопасности, потому что Соло разъезжал исключительно на своей демократично-экологично-безопасно-сверхэлегантно простой Тесле. Рей каждый раз закатывала глаза, глядя на эту партийно-ориентированную дрянь, хотя вынуждена была признать — в бесконечно буксующей по чикагским снегам машине Бен смотрелся восхитительно мило.

Ну, а парочка вооруженных сопровождающих, единственные, на кого она смогла уговорить Соло, всегда прохлаждались где-то поблизости. Один — самозабвенно резался в телефонные игры, второй — непрерывно бубнил в подвешенную около уха гарнитуру. Роуз утверждала, что то были неплохие хокку, но Рей считала — причина в разговорах с самим собой. Однако дело свое они знали: педантично вынюхивали, исследовали каждую кочку перед запланированными мероприятиями и проверяли, кажется, даже самое незначительное дупло в каком-нибудь парке. Впрочем, сейчас эти двое курили в совершенно непредназначенном для того месте, наплевав на все предупреждающие знаки и туша об них окурки. А рядом с самой машиной, отчего брови Рей в скептическом недоумении поползли вверх, стоял Финн. Он прислонялся спиной к открытой дверце, массировал наконец-то зажившую ногу и время от времени односложно кому-то отвечал. Взгляд начинавшей потихоньку гневно стучать каблуками Рей скользнул дальше и заметил свешивающиеся из салона туфли Кайдел, а через мгновение до ушей донесся резкий голос Роуз. Итак, похоже, все в сборе, не считая Майка и Колина, которые временно променяли ветра Чикаго на слякоть Вашингтона. Прекрасно! Просто, черт побери, восхитительно!

— Что происходит? — процедила Рей, пролетая мимо автомобиля и хватая Финна за руку.

— Нам велено тебе не говорить…

— Что? — Она даже остановилась от недоумения, чем вынудила идущего впереди Бена едко хмыкнуть. Вот… зараза! — Вы на кого работаете? На меня или на него?

— Да ладно тебе. Соло сказал, будет забавно…

— ЧТО?! Напомню тебе, здесь решаю я, а не он. — Рей ткнула пальцем в удалявшегося Соло и снова раздраженно уставилась в темные глаза Финна. — Или тебе захотелось на мое место? Соскучился по уголовной ответственности, как я погляжу. Видимо, давно не сидел перед Сенатом на скамье провинившихся. Так я уступлю, бога ради!

И если в неверном тусклом свете парковки ей не показалось, то предатель соизволил покраснеть. Впрочем, различить хоть какие-то цветовые эмоции на темнокожем лице Джоуннопулуса можно было с трудом, но Рей считалась мастером своего дела. А потому от новой порции разгневанного шипения Финн все же отшатнулся. На всякий случай.

— Какого черта здесь происходит… Вы с ума посходили? Думаете, мне нечем заняться? Или я буду смеяться, точно буйнопомешанная, когда за моей спиной творится брутово предательство?

За пальцем последовал взмах руки, которой Рей указала в сторону предполагаемого преступника. Но тот уже галантно открывал дверь машины и нетерпеливо поглядывал на часы.

— Оставь их. Они здесь ни при чём, — спокойно отозвался Соло.

— Хотя бы ты помолчи! — крикнула Рей и снова повернулась к Финну. — Это мои люди, а не твои.

— Он привел неоспоримые аргументы, — тем временем виновато пробормотал он.

— Это какие же? — Рей выразительно подняла бровь и почувствовала непреодолимое желание в конце кампании взорвать солоподобное здание, а на дымящихся обломках пропеть «Redemption Song» Боба Марли.

— Что ты будешь восхитительно орать от гнева…

Она открыла было рот, потом закрыла и на мгновение со всей силы зажмурилась. Дурной сон… Это все очень дурной сон. Так и не найдя, что возразить на такое откровенное хамство, Рей сделала пару шагов, замерла около открытой двери и, естественно, безрезультатно прожгла взглядом Соло.

— Сядь, пожалуйста. Мы спешим, — мягко попросил он и протянул руку, желая помочь, но наткнулся на напряженную спину и гордо расправленные плечи. Без его вежливости она уж как-нибудь сегодня обойдется.

Балансируя на тонком каблуке, Рей изящно (едва не попрощавшись с парочкой связок в коленном суставе) опустилась в светлый бежевый салон глянцевой интерактивной кофеварки. Иногда казалось, что машина Бена втайне ведет собственную колонку о моде в каком-нибудь «Marie Claire», где до основания разносит стиль попавших в ее салон бедняг. К своему же хозяину оцифрованное механическое сознание питало особый электронный pietät, безропотно прощая бесконечные сугробы вместо гладких калифорнийских шоссе. Тем временем хлопнула водительская дверь, и бесшумный агрегат резво покатил в сторону выезда на свет Божий.

Рей посмотрела в окно и содрогнулась, когда взгляду предстало медленно ползущее по спагеттинам четырех автомагистралей движение. Они выбрались с парковки Саут-Уокер драйв десять минут назад, и вот теперь красными габаритами окружавших со всех сторон машин мимо проплывало самое жуткое место, где в одну точку сходились, похоже, большинство путей Господних и человеческих. Внизу, под двумя слоями эстакадного пирога, грохотали поезда и вагоны метро, чьи регулярные визги колес отсчитывали проведенные в пробке минуты. Наверно, круговая развязка с момента своего основания ежегодно брала приз самого ненавидимого места в городе, доводя до исступления власти, жителей и туристов. В общем, всех, кроме Соло. Тот невозмутимо взирал на едва ползущий трафик, чуть заметно улыбался кончиками губ и наверняка наслаждался собственным коварством. Ехали молча. Да что там! В электрической Тесле было настолько тихо, что, кажется, можно было расслышать потусторонние голоса. Не шумел даже мотор, ввиду полного отсутствия стандартных поршней как таковых. И это ватное молчание нервировало больше ждущей впереди неизвестности и очередных заговоров. Наконец, Рей не выдержала и вздохнула.

— Ты всегда ездишь… так? — На самом деле, она никогда раньше не замечала царящего внутри неестественного ощущения глухоты. Те пару раз, что им выпадало ехать вместе, Рей беспрерывно отвечала на звонки или вопросы команды, отчего создавала плотную звуковую завесу. Но сегодня все было иначе.

— Да, — последовал краткий ответ. И больше ничего. Только еще сильнее изогнувшиеся в улыбке губы, вздернутый вверх несуразно острый подбородок и чуть крепче сжавшие светлый руль пальцы. В салоне вновь повисло молчание.

Тем временем машина все же вырвалась из затора и резво понеслась вдаль по автостраде, оставив переполненный греческий квартал и шумную Маленькую Италию. Сзади маячил черный внедорожник охраны и своей несуразной громоздкостью закрывал неплохой вид на уменьшающуюся в зеркале заднего вида панораму с Уиллис-тауэр, башней Трампа и тем самым Соло-небоскребом. К удивлению Рей, через несколько минут Бен, не уменьшая скорость, миновал Чайна-таун, пронесся вереницей скверов и свернул на Гарфилд-бульвар. И стоило Вашингтон-парку замаячить в лобовом стекле, Рей догадалась, куда направлялся Бен.

— Университет Чикаго не входит в твой округ, — рассеянно произнесла она, заприметив мелькнувшее в противоположном окне стеклянно-полосатое здание учебной больницы.

— Серьезно? — невинно отозвался Бен, но Рей лишь поджала губы.

Тесла все же свернула на маленькую улицу, проехала под воздушным мостом между корпусами и остановилась на забитой машинами подъездной площадке Центра Современной Медицины. Хлопнула одна дверца, затем открылась вторая и перед лицом Рей уже привычно замаячила несоразмерно широкая ладонь. За время поездки вулкан раздражения успел порядком поостыть, так что теперь он лишь серым пеплом падал на привычный рационализм решений. А потому Рей машинально оперлась на протянутую руку и вышла под суровые апрельские солнечные проблески.

— Проведение акций на территории чужого округа может быть уголовно наказуемым, — деловито заметила она и огляделась по сторонам.

— Интересно, в курсе ли об этом Сандерс, — легкомысленно откликнулся Бен, кивнул подошедшей команде и уверенно повел Рей вперед, прямо к прозрачным дверям, за которыми бурлила плотная толпа.

— Причем здесь… — начала было она, но тут же разгневано зашипела, заприметив красные флажки республиканской партии. — Он здесь? Черт побери, Бен, мы идем срывать ему мероприятие? Так не делается! Без подготовки, продуманного сценария и информаторов вся твоя эскапада обречена на провал, потому что, если Сандерс узнает — о, а он непременно это сделает! — тебя ждут разбирательства.

— Что ты, — перебил Бен и галантно пропустил Рей в огромный светлый холл, улыбнувшись сразу нескольким обернувшимся к ним лицам. — Никаких провокаций. Я всего лишь проведаю бывших коллег. Это же не запрещено.

Соло бросил быстрый взгляд на озадаченную Рей, чуть пожал плечами и привычным размашистым шагом двинулся дальше, легко прокладывая им путь в толпе. А та счастливо загалдела, всколыхнулась цветастым морем хирургических костюмов и немедленно расступилась живым коридором лиц. Рей неспешно выдохнула и потянулась за салфетками.

— Восхитительный ублюдок, правда? — рядом неожиданно раздалось ехидное бормотание Роуз. Она так и не оторвала взгляда от планшета, где пестрел диким количеством выделенного текста документ, и все же уверенно посеменила следом за Соло.

— Удивительное пренебрежение к правилам, — вторила стучащая рядом каблуками Кайдел.

— И у кого только научился? — закончил Финн, безмятежно разглядывая хрупкий стеклянный потолок.

— Уволю… — тихо прорычала Рей и расстегнула первую пуговицу пальто. Становилось жарко. То ли от духоты помещения, то ли от наркотиков, то ли от пламени грядущего скандала.

Заткнув куда подальше собственную панику и ужас от неизбежного физического контакта, она устремилась за широкой спиной Соло. По пути Рей призывала на ту все возможные кары от геморроя до мозоли на мизинце левой ноги, но было, если честно, поздно. Добравшийся до стойки регистрации Бен сложил на груди руки, прислонился к одному из массивных деревянных столов, а теперь с чрезмерным интересом внимал речи Сандерса. Его темно-серое пальто отправилось куда-то на маячивший позади пустующий офисный стул и не испытывало ни капли стыдливости, видимо, привыкшее к такому обращению. Действительно, чего только стоил аэропорт. А вокруг уже мелькали вспышки неизбежно заметивших их репортеров, которые чуяли первый дымок готового разразиться непотребства. Два противника на чужой территории. Что может быть прекраснее? Но тут взгляд Рей упал на стоящих позади охраны людей, и она непроизвольно выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ты видишь? — тихо проговорил Бен, и его раскаленный взгляд метнулся к стойкам с капельницами, прошелся по бледным лицам и впился в уставшие глаза встревоженных врачей. — Он согнал сюда всех, даже детскую онкологию.

— Но зачем? — так же едва слышно спросила Рей.

— Чтобы рассказать о планах открытия новой операционной, — неожиданно зло протянул Соло. — Интерактивной, многофункциональной. Столь нужной каждому второму стоящему здесь пациенту и хирургу.

— Но в чем смысл? Это не его округ, не его люди, даже неродной университет.

Бен хмыкнул неожиданно так едко, что Рей обернулась, недоуменно рассматривая удивительно мгновенно заострившиеся крупные черты.

— В свое время я бился за неё пять проклятых лет, — почти неслышно проговорил Бен. — Пять. Ради того, что в итоге решилось всего за полгода. Но до этого… Ты не представляешь, сколько было обещаний, сколько слов и жизнеутверждающих речей, однако, все они оказались пустышками. Тогда же я понял важную вещь: спасать жизни можно множеством путей. У меня неплохо получался один из них, так, может, выйдет и другой? Поэтому я ушел, и сейчас операционная почти готова.

— Но… — Рей растерянно моргнула на первое со стороны Бена откровение о своей жизни. — Они же должны понимать, благодаря кому.

— Зачем? Я больше не оперирую, однако, мне приятно знать, что по-прежнему помогаю кому-то выжить. И это больше не пара людей в день, а добрый десяток. — Неожиданно Бен рассмеялся и покачал головой. — Пожалуй, я еще тщеславнее, чем думал. Впрочем, здесь хватает талантливых хирургов.

Рей перевела взгляд на продолжавшего свою воодушевленную речь Сандерса, переждала вялые аплодисменты и задумчиво проговорила.

— Большинство пациентов больницы — жители вашего округа.

— Верно, — негромко согласился Бен, а сам задумчиво выводил на локте Рей тот самый узор, казалось, даже не понимая, что делает. — Кстати, три минуты назад Джонатан распинался о долге врача перед обществом, говорил о служении народу. Что настоящему врачу место за хирургическим столом, а не трибуной. Понимаешь почему?

— Убеждает, что ты бросил их…

— Именно, — прошептал Соло и хмыкнул. — Плохой врач, плохой политик… Его логика проста и до очарования примитивна.

Внезапно Рей развернулась лицом к Бену и посмотрела прямо в его глаза, наплевав на недоуменно вскинутые брови.

— Ты любил то, что делал? — спросила она резко, без права на сомнения или отговорки. Так, как обычно требуют ответа в самой отчаянной, безвыходной ситуации. И Бен это понял.

— Безумно, — тихо ответил он.

— Значит, ты все сделал правильно, — фыркнула Рей. — Нельзя получить что-то, не обменяв это на кусок души. Чем больше хочешь, тем больше отсекаешь. И чем выше цели, тем больше жертва, и поэтому они… — Рей кивнула в сторону смотрящего на них персонала Центра, — ни за что ему не поверят.

— Я знаю, — неожиданно подмигнул Соло. — Ведь кто-то же рассказал мне о мероприятии.

Рей на секунду растерялась, а потом медленно прикрыла глаза и выдохнула. Нет, она ошиблась, и Бен не понял. Либо попросту пока не осознавал величины того дара, что они оба в конце принесут на заклание в Сенат. И будет то личное счастье или карьера — решит только время, случай и собственное отчаяние. И все же, ей следовало отдать должное величине врожденной хитрости у одного с виду очень честного Губернатора. План устроить молчаливую и оттого невинную провокацию прямо на глазах у Сандерса был поистине коварен. Что может быть унизительнее, чем разбегающаяся публика? Только если она бежит к твоему сопернику.

А потом случилось то, что должно было произойти. От толпы отделилось несколько человек и резво направились в сторону стойки регистрации, невольно привлекая к себе внимание остальных. Дойдя до Бена, который с непроницаемым лицом слушал шепелявую речь о важности хорошего оборудования в руках хирурга, они молча пожали ладонь Соло и покинули зал. Следом потянулись другие, медсестры и врачи. Кто-то из них перебрасывался парой тихих слов с невозмутимым Беном, кто-то просто улыбался или хлопал по спине. И каждый жест, взгляд, слово сопровождались вспышками камер да все больше нарастающим гулом, которые поднимался под своды стеклянного потолка.

Видел ли их Сандерс? Разумеется. Рей слышала все визгливее раздающийся голос, замечала брошенные украдкой взгляды. Стоящая рядом Роуз обнаглела настолько, что махнула рукой знакомому ассистенту от республиканцев, явно заслужив в свой адрес парочку ругательных эпитетов. Однако, следовало признать — придя послушать своего конкурента, Бен не нарушил ни буквы регламента. Он стоял, молчал и не мешал. Остальное сотворили сами люди, выбрав из двух кандидатов нужного.

Сделав несколько осторожных шагов в сторону, Рей постаралась незаметно отойти — ее присутствие здесь не нужно. Если у кого-то возникнут вопросы, то Роуз и Кайдел прекрасно сориентируют потенциального избирателя, а она пока просто полюбуется Беном.

Ей всегда нравилось смотреть, как искренне и внимательно общался Соло со всеми желающими. В простоте его фраз и улыбок не было ни грана наигранности, и это невольно выводило культ его личности на новый уровень. Что поделать, в их стране можно победить только если своими руками стучать в чужие двери. И именно с этим Бен справлялся играючи легко, удивительно естественно. Народ чувствовал его спокойную уверенность, а у Рей хватало честности перед самой собой, чтобы признать — Бену не нужен политический консультант. Совсем. Ну, разве что в те моменты, когда предстояло действовать слишком грязно. Впрочем, сегодняшний ход вряд ли можно было назвать честным.

Тем временем толпа перед Сандерсом редела быстро. Подобно делящейся клетке она перетекала от одного ядра к другому, а потом и вовсе растворялась в бесконечных коридорах огромного медицинского комплекса. Поэтому уже через пятнадцать минут продолжать декламировать хоть какие-нибудь речи стало полностью бессмысленным. Прочитав последнюю строчку, Джонатан сложил бумаги в карман, быстро переговорил с оставшимися людьми и стремительным шагом направился к стоящей у стены Рей. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать.

— Миссис Хакс, — протянул Сандерс, отмахнувшись от запоздавшего репортера. — Это ваших рук дьело, нье так ли? Врьяд ли наш дорогой Соло рьешился бы на такую провокацию самостоятьельно. Можьете нье отрицать, птичка приньесла, что вы его консультируете. Кстати, а куда вы дьели миссис Соло? Что-то ее здесь нье видно.

— Я огорчена вами, — холодно бросила Рей, проигнорировав намеренный акцент на отсутствии Алиши. Супруга самого Сандерса, разумеется, стояла неподалеку, как и полагалось любыми негласными правилами. — Не имею ничего против оскорблений кандидатов, но подобное вранье уж слишком убого.

— Это был… — Джонатан взмахнул пухлой рукой и коротко рассмеялся. — Назовем это экспромтом.

— Я так и поняла, — с холодной улыбкой кивнула Рей.

Она даже не соизволила повернуть голову в сторону псины и, конечно же, блефовала, однако, прямо сейчас что-то внутри сжалось ощущением готовящегося скрытого удара.

— А у вас отменное чутье на события и блестящая реакция, — тем временем продолжил Сандерс, и Рей едва не фыркнула. Чутье… Реакция… Господи, это смешно. Она действительно не нужна Соло. — Думаю, ваши родитьели гордятся такой дочерью.

— Вам есть до этого дело?

— Дайте-ка угадаю, — тем временем не останавливался Сандерс. Он расслабленно покачивался с пятки на носок и причмокивал губами словно в предвкушении. — Гарвард, затьем Стэнфорд. А ещё фльейта. Разумеется, обьязательная обществьенная деятельность, куча инициатив и забавные протьестные дьемонстрации с аховыми плакатиками. У такой стервы, как вы, должьен быть полный набор нужного образования…

— Фортепиано, — перебила она, внимательно следя, как Бен отвечает на вопросы журналистов. Что-то было не так…

— М-м-м? — откликнулся сбитый с толку Сандерс. Да неужели?

— Фортепиано, не флейта. А в целом, довольно точное описание, — пластмассово улыбнувшись, Рей, наконец, посмотрела в глаза своего собеседника. Он вспотел, отчего прилизанные волосы намокли и вызывали неудержимое желание достать дезинфицирующие салфетки. Интересно, сколько Джонатан здесь распинался, ведь они приехали под самый конец.

— Я так и знал…

— И Йель. Гарвард, затем Йель. Лучших сук выращивают именно в этом питомнике. — Фальшивость лица зашкаливала, но Рей хотела во что бы то ни стало узнать в чем же подвох. Всем своим нутром, всей продажной сущностью она чувствовала настораживающую легкость происходящего. Слишком просто, слишком быстро.

— Ну, хоть в чьем-то я нье ошибся, — искусственно рассмеялся Сандерс.

Право слово, не беседа, а спектакль в кукольном театре. Вот только неизвестно, дергает ли кто за ниточки, или ими управляет сидящая внутри лживая гнилость. В жонглировании грязью они с Джонатаном определенно друг друга стоили.

— Разумеется. Мое резюме есть на сайте компании «G&A». Наверняка вы просто невнимательно прочитали, — Рей отвернулась и случайно поймала мимолетный взгляд Бена. А тот равнодушно скользнул было дальше, но немедленно возвратился, стоило Соло заметить, с кем именно она говорила. — Что вы хотели, Джонатан? Вся эта клоунада с операционными и публикой разыгрывалась не для рейтингов. Я права?

— Вьерно, миссис Хакс.

— И?

— Знал, что вы нье усидите и примчитьесь. Наш Губернатор отказался от дьебатов, в чьем я вижу вашу руку. Мудро и ньеожиданно, ведь столько грязи осталось лежать нетронутой, — притворно вздохнул Джонатан. — Но тьеперь я хочу позвать на бьеседу вас. Скажем, ньебольшой диалог в конце сльедующей ньедели. Только вы, я, и никакого Соло.

— Что я слышу? Неужели хотите попытаться меня переманить? — Она удивленно взглянула в маленькие круглые глазки ублюдка и поджала губы, судорожно ища ответа у собственной интуиции. Та звенела пожарным колоколом.

— Отчьего бы и ньет? — Пожал плечами Сандерс, снова качнулся с пятки на носок, а Рей захотелось прибить его к полу, чтобы остановить этот чертов маятник. Но она лишь равнодушно бросила:

— Бесполезно. Мне не о чем вести с вами дискуссии.

— Слышал, Рей Хакс нье из тьех, кто мьеняет свои убьеждения. — Кивок и едкое хмыканье вновь заставили взглянуть в мутные глаза Джонатана, и Рей все же потянулась за салфетками. Однако замерла, когда до неё донеслось тихое: — Но, быть может, совсьем скоро это измьенится. Я пришлью вам приглашьение и буду надьеяться, оно понравьится.

Сандерс махнул в воздухе пухлой рукой и, коротко улыбнувшись, направился прочь, увлекая за собой ждущую рядом рыбоглазую супругу. А Рей смотрела ему вслед ничего не понимающим взглядом и остро чувствовала, что где-то в прозвучавших словах спряталась едва прикрытая вежливостью угроза. Но как бы она ни разбирала последние фразы, скрытый смысл отчего-то ускользал от мечущегося в неизвестности разума. Джонатан хотел разговора, и это не вызывало сомнений. Но… Личного или публичного? И почему, черт побери, она вдруг должна поменять мнение? Рей бросила задумчивый взгляд на окруженного людьми Соло.

Ее бы не было здесь, не окажись Бен достаточно тщеславен для публичных эскапад и упорен в желании добиться своего. Сама Рей не любила открытых действий и предпочитала наносить удары исподтишка, тогда как Соло даже в нечестной игре извлекал из себя максимум благородства. Да, этот раунд неожиданно остался за ними. Мероприятие оказалось почти сорванным, а они поживились за счет Сандерса, не имея ни договоренности с университетом, ни оплаченного времени репортеров. Но не был ли их пир заранее спланирован, а потому отравлен? Да, Джонатан ошибся в одной фигуре, зато вторая сделала итог не хуже. Рей не собиралась ехать сюда, зато это сделал Бен. И если суть лишь в официальном приглашении на словесный поединок, то не слишком ли сложный ход? Разве что… Она снова бросила взгляд на Соло. Разве что задумывалось нечто особенное. Такое, что сможет лишить Бена ее поддержки. Но ради бога, она всего лишь делает навязанную работу, прикрывая личную заинтересованность и… Рей медленно опустилась на стоящую рядом скамейку. Этого просто не могло быть! Джонатану неоткуда знать ни о ее чувствах, ни о чувствах Соло. Бред! Или он сделал выводы на схожести с Алишей? Но мало ли на свете одинаковых людей? Это не повод! Или нет?

Стиснув пачку салфеток, Рей резко выдернула одну, затем другую, третью и дальше, пока не услышала рядом с собой голос:

— Знаете, десять лет назад каждая девчонка в отделении была влюблена в доктора Соло. — Раздался сухой смешок, и Рей удивленно оглянулась. — Ну, знаете, ореол спасителя, да и просто… внешность.

Неподалеку от деревянной скамейки, где сидела Рей, в инвалидном кресле и увешанная хитрой системой капельниц расположилась худая фигура. И в ней лишь по живым глазам все еще узнавался задорный подросток. Лысый череп обтягивала сероватая кожа, а потрескавшиеся бесцветные губы ширились в небольшой улыбке.

— Вы только не ревнуйте, пожалуйста, — произнесло создание, пока Рей ошарашенно моргала. — Просто они соскучились, а доктор… В общем, похоже, ничего не изменилось.

Подросток передернул тощими плечами и застенчиво потерла переносицу, стоило Рей медленно поднять взгляд. На секунду задумавшись, она подвинулась чуть ближе к краю сиденья и осторожно спросила, подозревая весь мир в дьявольском сговоре.

— Что не изменилось, и почему мне вдруг нужно ревновать?

— Я видела вас по телевизору. — Девочка подъехала ближе, осторожно переложила на скрытые под толстой вязкой свитера колени испещренные катетерами руки и переплела тонкие пальчики. — И еще на фото. Знаете, здесь делать особо нечего, а, оказавшись в этих стенах снова, невольно вспоминаешь людей из прошлого. Говорю же, детская влюбленность нелепая, но ее вряд ли забудешь. А уж что говорить про медсестер.

Худое тело внезапно зашлось в приступе мучительного кашля, и Рей начала кое-что понимать.

— Бенджамин Соло был твоим лечащим врачом? — протянула она и повернулась ко все еще содрогающемуся в кресле-каталке тельцу, нервно стиснув в руках салфетки.

— Да! — восторженно обрадовалось худое чудо, вызвав у Рей иррациональное желание убежать прочь.

Сколько же ей лет? Четырнадцать? Шестнадцать? Бен не говорил, что оперировал детей, он же… Господи! Рей почувствовала, как в момент осознания внутри что-то разом оборвалось. Разумеется, она знала, что они есть. Не жила в информационном вакууме, но никогда не видела _таких_ людей. Не сталкивалась на улице, не читала в новостях, сознательно избегала даже думать об их существовании. Зачем? Однако сегодня все пошло не так. А потому, наконец-то отвлекшись от тысячи мыслей и дел, Рей внимательно посмотрела на сидящую рядом фигурку, в которой каждая деталь орала о неизбежности диагноза. И вот так неожиданно, в полноту всех своих легких осознать, что в мире есть _такое_ , оказалось слишком страшно. Чудовищно. До отчаяния несправедливо! И Рей хотела было спросить — как так вышло? Почему? За что?! Но смогла лишь длинно выдохнуть и молча кивнуть в ярком осознании своей неполноценности — она эмоциональный импотент. Но глаза на лысом черепе почему-то все равно тепло улыбались, пока провал сухого рта нес милую в своей наивности чушь.

— Вы не обижайтесь, но я сначала очень вас невзлюбила. Возможно, дело в глупых репортажах, но вживую все совсем иначе. У вас даже взгляд другой. И нет жуткого акцента.

И вот тогда Рей наконец-то поняла. И хотела было возразить, но просто не смогла. Убогая, искалеченная наркотиками и работой фантазия отказывалась искать решение, не находила в словаре нужных фраз и оборотов, дабы объяснить. На нее смотрели большие карие глаза под редкой сеточкой ресниц, и все, что Рей смогла сделать — это открыть в телефоне чужую фотографию.

— Ты ошиблась. Меня зовут Рей Хакс, и я не жена доктора Соло.

Поднявшись на ноги, она повернулась, чтобы выйти отсюда прочь, и лицом к лицу столкнулась со стоявшим позади Беном. Не было сомнений, он слышал окончание разговора и теперь искал малейшее подтверждение своим догадкам. Хоть что-нибудь, кроме едва различимого налета горечи, что все же прорвался в ее голос. Повод, вздох, взгляд, неоформленную до конца мысль о невысказанных вслух, навсегда замолчанных желаниях. Знак, что ей не все равно. Что там, под вросшей кожей из бесконечных деловых костюмов, яда и холода жила женщина, которая хотела быть с ним столь же сильно, как мечтал об этом он сам. Что несмотря на все доводы и принятые решения, Рей чувствовала с каждым днем приближающийся край. Ту точку, после которой она не выдержит и сорвется, нырнет вместе с ним в бездну. Но Рей молчала. И неизвестно, сколько бы они простояли друг напротив друга, не ворвись в их односторонний, мучительный диалог новый приступ кашля и ехидное:

— Ну-ну.

Пожалуй, на этом стоило бы рассмеяться, обратить все в шутку о бродящем по свету двойнике каждого из здесь присутствующих, но Рей не успела. Взгляд Бена метнулся к источнику саркастичного хмыканья, зацепился раз, другой, поднялся к висящим над головой пакетам капельниц и считал названия лекарств. А потом на бесконечную секунду остекленело замер. Но вот Соло сделал шаг и опустился на корточки рядом с инвалидным креслом. Простое движение, такое обыденное, но Рей пошатнулась от едва ли не физически ощутимой волны боли, которая осталась за спиной Бена. Лицо же его было открыто и спокойно.

— Привет, Ребекка, — мягко произнес он и осторожно коснулся худой руки, незаметно поворачивая кисть, чтобы взглянуть на сожжённые химиотерапией вены.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Соло!

Девичий череп расцвел такой искренней улыбкой, что Рей едва сдержала всхлип. Господи, она ведь даже не любит детей. Ненавидит маленьких орущих созданий, которые потом превращаются в наглых подростков, а после — в лживых людей. Так отчего здесь и сейчас все совершенно иначе? Почему мир готов перевернуться, сотрясая приоритеты и ориентиры до основания? Лишь потому, что слишком уж трогательна картина чужого мужчины с чужим умирающим ребенком? Но тогда, отчего так хотелось схватиться за низ живота? Прижать руку там, где еще полгода назад была другая жизнь? Та не сделалась вдруг любимой или желанной, нет. Для Рей Хакс все осталось по-прежнему… кроме яркого озарения в истинных причинах своей безжалостной чудовищности. Что поделать, похоже, заводчик и правда был не тот.

— Давно ты здесь? — тем временем все так же ласково спросил Бен.

— О, уже пару часов. Этот толстяк собрал всех без разбора, якобы зачитать речь в знаменательный день открытия чего-то там… — Ребекка вдруг прервалась, заметив взгляд Соло, и смутилась. — А, вы не об этом. Ну, месяца три уже, наверно. До этого только приезжала на курсы химии.

— Тебе нельзя здесь быть, ты же знаешь. — Соло махнул рукой в сторону кишащего людьми фойе. — Твоего иммунитета почти нет.

Рей не представляла, каких трудов стоило Бену держать ровный, дружелюбный тон, отшвырнув прочь досаду и горечь. Не имела ни малейшего представления, что вычитал он над головой ребенка в подвешенных на специальных крюках прозрачных пакетах. Но следующие прозвучавшие слова вынудили зажать рот рукой в безотчётной попытке сдержать… Всхлип? Ругательство? Она не знала.

— А разве это еще важно? — пожала плечами Ребекка и снова улыбнулась. А Бен на секунду прикрыл глаза, прежде чем отрицательно покачать головой.

— Нет. Уже нет.

— Ну вот! Зато увидела вас, доктор. Знаю, вам сейчас не до больницы, и я желаю успеха в том, что вы делаете… — Она смущенно перебирала костлявой рукой прозрачные трубки. — Но мы здесь скучаем без вас.

Ребекка говорила весело, почти шутливо. А Рей стояла за спиной все еще почти коленопреклоненного Соло и не понимала, что отчаянно хочет заплакать, выплеснуть раздирающую изнутри чужую боль. Однако она лишь молча комкала в руках салфетки. Заметив это, ребенок обогнул недоуменно обернувшегося Бена и подъехал ближе, неожиданно заканчивая прерванный несколько минут назад разговор.

— Не уверена, что ошиблась именно я.

А потом Ребекка неожиданно обняла ноги поднявшегося Соло, еще раз попросила их не забывать и медленно покатила в сторону спешащей разгневанной медицинской сестры. Словно издалека Рей слышала, как осторожно окликнул Бен, но не обратила внимания и ринулась прочь, едва не наталкиваясь на людей. Перед глазами все расплывалось, когда она выбежала под пронизывающие апрельские ветра. И зажмурившись, Рей с судорожными всхлипами вогнала в здоровые легкие холодный воздух и почти глотала влажную свежесть, но никак не могла надышаться.

— Это всегда так тяжело? — пробормотала она через некоторое время, безошибочно узнавая руки, что педантично застегивали на ней пальто.

— Нет, — вздохнул Бен. — Со временем привыкаешь. Гораздо сложнее смириться с тем, что не знаешь причины… Я не заметил метастаз, или мы неправильно выявили очаг, теперь можно только гадать.

— Ясно.

— Что она хотела сказать тебе в конце? — после небольшой паузы спросил Соло.

Рей закусила губу, убирая от себя нелепо огромные ладони, и направляясь к машине.

— Можно только гадать…

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия**

**16 дней до выборов**

_Где-то там, чуть дальше и выше по Пенсильвания-авеню, за чередой из лестниц и коридоров, в одном из кабинетов крыла Белого Дома вице-президент Соло принимал важные решения, подписывал документы, встречался с серьезными людьми. Он вел переговоры, совершал срочные звонки, вчитывался в бесконечные строки поступающих сообщений, но даже не представлял, чем сейчас занята его жена. Ну, а она, выскочив из такси, торопливо отмеряла стуком каблуков влажные гранитные плиты улицы. Здесь, на подступах к площади Лафайет все было по-прежнему. Слева через дорогу темнела громада здания Эйзенхауэра, тротуары полнились народом, проезжая часть машинами. В «Пит’с кафе» витал аромат золотистой выпечки. Рей торопливо нырнула в снующую толпу, и ей показалось, что время на подступах к старой, но бодрой забегаловке остановилось. Как и шесть лет назад, сквозь большие окна виднелось заставленное маленькими столиками помещение, что до отказа набили офисные работники. И подходя к тяжелым большим деревянным дверям, Рей уже чувствовала все тот же сладковато-горький аромат._

_С приездом Бена вырваться из особняка без навязчивого сопровождения охраны оказалось почти невозможным, но она смогла. Рискуя нарваться на тысячи вопросов после, Рей сцепила зубы, нагло соврала няне о катастрофической необходимости срочных покупок для Эми и сбежала из собственного дома, будто преступница. Впрочем, если так все пойдет и дальше, она ею станет. Она могла лишь догадываться, как следили за домом помимо вездесущих камер, боялась словом или жестом выдать Бену все беспокоящие мысли и знала — он ни за что не откажется от задуманного. Ценой собственного будущего и карьеры так и не растерявший за годы ни унции своего ослиного упрямства Соло обязательно доведет дело до конца. А потому Рей вздохнула и толкнула одну из тяжелых створок, мысленно пообещав себе все же забежать в книжный._

_Команда нашлась в дальнем углу, за сдвинутыми вместе двумя столиками. Нахмуренные, молчаливые и, конечно же, даже в самом радужном сне не радовавшиеся неожиданной встрече, они потягивали свои напитки и смотрели куда угодно, но только не на неё. Рей понимала, что до сих пор ни один из них не простил. Не нашел в своей душе оправдания или объяснения учиненному шесть лет назад кошмару, причиной которого стал ее собственный ужас. Они могли многого не знать, но решение приняла Рей и вопреки их воле воплотила в жизнь. Или в смерть. Здесь уж как посмотреть._

_Она вежливо улыбнулась и опустилась на один из свободных стульев, разглядывая бывших коллег. Удивительно, но Роуз почти не изменилась. Лишь чуть поменяла форму очков и отрастила волосы, которые теперь собирала в обычный пучок. Кайдел и Финн держались за руки, вызвав у Рей легкий смешок. Колин обзавелся небольшими залысинами, а вот Майк…_

_— Ты здорово похудел, — проговорила она и взгляд упал на галстук, что был по-прежнему отвратительной расцветки. Аллилуйя! Этот мир пока не потерян._

_— Перестал заедать стресс от работы на тебя, — холодно откликнулся Майк и сделал глоток бескалорийной газировки. Повисло молчание._

_Она знала, будет непросто уговорить их помочь. И теперь с горечью понимала, что это, похоже, почти невозможно. Заправив за уши короткие пряди растрепавшихся на осеннем ветру волос, Рей попыталась подобрать слова. У неё была заготовлена целая речь, но внезапно оказавшись перед этими людьми, она вздохнула и прикрыла глаза._

_— Спасибо, что пришли._

_— Ближе к делу, Хак… — начала было Роуз и тут же зло рассмеялась. — Вот черт… Конституцию мне в печень, никогда не привыкну._

_— Вот об этом я и хотела поговорить, — ровно произнесла Рей, машинально открыла пачку с вездесущими антибактериальными салфетками и принялась привычно протирать руки. За проведенные без наркотиков годы расстройство напоминало о себе только в минуты напряжения или волнений, лишь пару раз закончившись приступами бесконтрольной рвоты. И вот теперь, оно могло стать той ниточкой, которая заставила бы Бена насторожиться._

_— Что, думаешь, как развестись с очередным мужем и никого не угрохать? — выплюнул Майк и сделал глоток._

_— Наоборот, пончик. — Рей едва заметно улыбнулась, увидев мелькнувшую на непривычно худом лице ответную ухмылку. — Я отчаянно хочу спасти свой брак, и мне нужна ваша помощь._

_— Знаю парочку хороших семейных психологов. Тебе подсказать? — Роуз по-прежнему не смотрела на неё, поджав губы и отчаянно не желая сдаваться. Но она пришла, ответила на звонок Дэмерона и дала Рей шанс._

_— Нет. На этот раз дело не во мне. — Рей сцепила чуть подрагивающие пальцы и уставилась в покрытые пятнами времени доски столешницы, где круглой россыпью незамкнутых колец выстроился то ли Млечный путь, то ли неведомая галактика. И собрав в эпицентр этого космоса всю свою волю, Рей достала из кармана простую серую визитку, выложила на стол и медленно начала: — Не так давно, с просьбой кое-что для него сделать, ко мне обратился один человек. Условия были конкретны, весьма радикальны и затрагивают интересы вице-президента._

_— Ого, — протянула Кайдел, вертя в руках невзрачный прямоугольник картона._

_— Человек попросил содействия в решении одного вопроса, обнародование которого будет грозить концом карьеры для хорошо известной вам персоны…_

_— Обойдемся без имен, — резко перебил Финн и с тихим хрустом сломал в пальцах зубочистку, словно поставив этим точку. — Мы поняли, о ком идет речь._

_Рей нервно передернула плечами и согласно кивнула._

_— Почему ты ничего не сказала мужу? — тихо спросил Майк, сделав вид, что невероятно заинтересован перечнем блюд бизнес-ланча. — Впрочем, поставь ты его в известность, то не искала бы встречи с нами. Что говорит в пользу шантажа. И поскольку я слишком хорошо знаю твою отчаянную натуру, значит, речь идет о прегрешениях мужа. И видимо, весьма значительных._

_— Стоит мне открыть при нем рот, как вся пресса будет пестреть определенным материалом, публиковать который я бы не хотела, — подтвердила она догадки._

_— Ну просто «Вся Президентская Рать»*, — хохотнула Кайдел, поставив на стол стаканчик с кофе. — Призраки Никсона за шторами еще не появлялись?_

_— Но нам ты рассказала, — Роуз выразительно подняла бровь._

_— У меня не осталось выбора._

_— Значит, следят за домом, а не за тобой._

_— Я не уверена, так что… будьте осторожней, — коротко хмыкнула Рей, а в ответ раздалось пренебрежительное фырканье._

_— Ах, знакомая вонь политиканов. — Рыжий Колин задумчиво поболтал в воздухе карандашом, которым делал пометки в разлинованных желтых листах блокнота. — Что именно хотели от тебя? И зачем нужны мы._

_— Выкрасть из кабинета мужа определенные документы, — она криво улыбнулась на недоуменно поднятые головы. — А я хочу не допустить этого._

_Повисла такая долгая пауза, что за это время земля наверняка успела бы столкнуться с парочкой метеоритов, человечки с НЛО создать новое государство, а люди его развалить. Поставить очередной флаг на вершину разрушенного символа власти и тут же на костях провести референдум независимости от самих себя. Vive la révolution! И все же, ребята молчали слишком долго, но потом Майк вытащил ноутбук. Напечатав пару слов, он дождался ему одному ведомого ответа и развернул к Рей экран. Она кивнула. Все верно, речь шла о нелегальном обороте наркотиков под широким плащом Сандерса._

_— Это связано с тем, что написано на визитке? — Роуз постучала пальцем по черным буквам наименования управления, по всей видимости, тоже сложив в уме простые числа политической ситуации._

_— Напрямую. Мой муж собирается опубликовать данные в ближайшее время. Заинтересованные лица хотят обезопасить свои задницы, и… настоятельно рекомендуют мне избавиться от семидесяти четырёх документов в обмен на полный набор снимков._

_На стол легла единственная избежавшая огня дэмероновской зажигалки фотография. И это оказалось невероятно унизительно. Однако если она хотела добиться помощи, то не могла скрывать самой важной детали. Правда шла за честностью, иначе никак. Тем временем послышался приглушенный свист, однако, команда смолчала. Не прозвучало ни единой скабрезной шуточки или ехидного замечания, когда в последний момент каждый успел словить свой едкий комментарий, осознав серьезность ситуации._

_— Я понимаю, чего ты хочешь. Сыграть на опережение, — задумчиво проговорил Майк и покрутил в руках тусклый, на первый взгляд, невнятный снимок. Цокнув языком, он передал его дальше. — Найти компромат и опубликовать его раньше, чем придется вломиться в защищенный кабинет. Тогда всем будет не до постельных клопов… в кровати твоего мужа._

_— Верно, — кивнула Рей. — Мне нужно хоть что-то, дабы отвлечь внимание прессы. Скандалы, офшорные трасты, незаконная лоббистская деятельность…_

_Она хотела было сказать что-то еще, но тут заговорил Колин._

_— Это невозможно, — глядя Рей в глаза, четко произнес он. — У нас нет ни доступа, ни связей, ни времени! Со… твой супруг годами собирал ниточки!_

_— Я знаю, — прошептала Рей и сжимала в руках салфетку. — Но мы же можем попытаться._

_— Ты меня слышала? Мы не сможем. — Колин поднялся. — Прости, я соскакиваю._

_Он кинул на стол снимок, коротко кивнул и вышел прочь, на ходу натягивая куртку. Повисла неловкая тишина._

_— Странно как-то, — неожиданно и будто не к месту пробормотал о чем-то своем Финн, а затем еще раз нахмурившись посмотрел на фотографию. — Я думал, что они останутся. Хотя, столько времени прошло…_

_— Как ты себе это представляешь? — перебила Роуз._

_— Никак. Но ради мужа я хочу попробовать._

_— Абсурд!_

_— Пожалуйста… — прошептала она._

_За всю свою жизнь Рей никогда и ни о чем не просила, не унижалась и не лебезила перед теми, кто был выше или сильнее. Не ломала колен, не преклоняла головы и предпочитала, чтобы молить приходили к ней. Но сейчас все иначе. В ее руках неожиданно оказались карьера и будущее Бена, которые она не могла вот так просто швырнуть кому-нибудь под ноги._

_— Эта… женщина мне кого-то напоминает, — тем временем Финн отчего-то никак не мог успокоиться. Он так и эдак вертел отвратительно откровенный снимок. — Жаль, лицо руками закрыто… Будто ей не в радость._

_— Господи! — зашипела Кайдел, выхватывая фотографию и кладя изображением вниз._

_«Не в радость…» — эхом откликнулся в голове голос, всколыхнув в глубине памяти что-то давно забытое._

_— Попробую что-нибудь узнать у себя в Бюро**, — пробормотал Майкл и отвел взгляд. Ясно. Пара осторожных вопросов коллегам, десять минут в архиве — вот его максимум. Что же, Рей следовало быть благодарной хотя бы за это. Тем временем Майк сложил листы и убирал в нагрудный карман карандаш. Час ланча вышел. Подхватив лежащую на соседнем стуле куртку, он поднялся. — Ничего не обещаю._

_Рей лишь кивнула, понимая, что обычная благодарность не нужна никому из них. Следом засобирались Кайдел и Финн, шепнув на ухо о парочке телефонных звонков, и осталась одна Роуз. Она меланхолично возила трубочкой остатки пенки на дне стакана. Наконец, театрально вздохнув, Тико с шумом отодвинула тот в сторону и посмотрела в глаза Рей._

_— Он ведь не откажется от своих целей, даже если узнает о шантаже, — спокойно произнесла она и подняла со стола снимок. Рей отрицательно покачала головой. Чертово Беново упрямство и жажда справедливости! — Так и думала. Месть шестилетней выдержки… Знаешь, у твоего мужа невероятное терпение, я бы сорвалась раньше._

_— О чем ты? — Рей недоуменно подняла брови._

_— Я знаю про события той весны. Все знают. Мы же не слепые. Тебя не было больше недели, а после очевидная депрессия и твой потрепанный видок не оставили сомнений, насколько «весело» ты ее провела. И вот за это поплатится первый, ну, еще за недавние дебаты._

_— Ты бредишь, — побелевшими губами прошептала Рей. О Господи… если все действительно так, то ее предательство грозило обернуться еще большей бедой._

_— Нет, всего лишь анализирую то, на что смотрела все эти годы. Потому что, на самом деле, главная цель — другой. — Оскал Роуз вышел жестоким, почти звериным, разом преобразив миловидное личико в маску Ханья***. Тико брезгливо подняла визитку и зажала меж пальцев, задумчиво водя ногтем по острому краю. — Вот он. Человек, что заслужил почетный котел в Аду. Думаю, твой муж со мной согласится._

_— Откуда тебе известно? — Где-то в желудке закрутилась железным прутом нервная пустота. Она наматывала на себя опять очнувшиеся воспоминания: темный дом, холодные плиты пола, вывернутые суставы…_

_— Забавно, что наш кандидат все же нашел выход, — проигнорировала вопрос Роуз. — Я знаю, что в своей идиотской гордости ты отобрала у него право немедленной мести, оставила один на один с фактом унижения. Ох, и не надо оправданий про законность и брачные статусы. Для него они не причина… И никогда не были, если дело касалось тебя._

_Роуз поднялась, брезгливо кинула визитную карточку с именем Армитажа Хакса на стол и подхватила пальто._

_— Я не верю в это, — она махнула рукой в сторону фотографии. — Не хочу и почти не могу. Но против фактов спорить не получается даже у меня._

_— Давай хотя бы попробуем, Роуз. — Рей все смотрела на чертову родинку и никак не могла заставить себя взглянуть дальше. Боже. Она даже цвет простыней не смогла бы назвать, потому что тоже не хотела и почти не могла поверить… Но это было. — Может, получится найти хоть что-то до того, как я разрушу свой брак._

_— Сделаю все, что смогу. Но готовься к худшему._

___________________

*Фильм о скандале с прослушкой, инициированной президентом США Ричардом Никсоном

**ФБР

***маска, которая используется в японском театре Но, представляющая собой страшный оскал ревнивой женщины, демона или змеи


	11. Chapter 11

[](https://cutt.ly/0tWirIR) [](https://cutt.ly/htWitz7)

[](https://cutt.ly/6tWioqM) [](https://cutt.ly/8tWio6r) [](https://cutt.ly/ktWiaig) [](https://cutt.ly/stWisuG)

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_16 дней до выборов_ **

_Рей спешила, а потому едва не перепрыгивала через ступеньки выхода из метро, постоянно натыкаясь на поднимавшихся людей. Послеобеденный час пик был в самом разгаре, и ей ничего не оставалось, как нырнуть в духоту подземки. К груди она прижимала пакет из книжного и боялась помять яркую цветную обложку в сутолоке капитолийского безумства. Отринув хоть на какое-то время беспокойство, Рей предвкушала реакцию Эми. О, вне всяких сомнений, за путешествием маленького, но зато почти настоящего паровозика дочь проведет несколько восхитительных недель. Приятно тяжелая, металлическая фигурка будет переезжать со страницы на страницу, из города в город, из утра в ночь. Она повстречает пустыни и прерии, высокие небоскребы и зеленые луга, которые, как надеялась Рей, помогут сочинить не одну историю. Или придумать вопросы, что будут не о чертовых поездах. В конце концов, не зря же она охотилась за книгой несколько долгих месяцев. Но, Боже, нельзя опоздать!_

_Протиснувшись мимо людей в деловых костюмах и строгих пальто, что замерли истуканами с острова Пасхи, Рей нервно оглянулась. Здесь было опасно. Близость Капитолия гарантировала почти неизбежную встречу с кем-то из знакомых, а тогда ее ждали светские разговоры, неудобные вопросы и окружившая тесным кольцом толпа. Однако выбора не осталось. Прислонившись к одной из информационных колонн на станции, Рей попыталась перевести дух и успокоить начинавшее судорожный разбег сердце, но в голову невольно потянулись вереницы предположений. Встреча с бывшей командой закончилась всего два часа назад, однако, фотография, с которой она не расставалась вот уже пятый день, все сильнее жгла карман обычных джинсов. И Рей понимала, что дело в брошенной Роуз фразе. Месть? Бен действительно хотел отомстить?_

_К своему стыду, супруга вице-президента не имела представления, какие тревоги и мысли подчас одолевали мужа. О многом догадывалась, немало чувствовала, что-то обсуждала, читала, следила за новостями, но никогда не знала наверняка. Разумеется, в подобной невнимательности была только ее вина, однако, так сложилось нечаянно и почти искусственно. В те несколько первых лет Бен намеренно не давал привычно отмолчаться. Он заставлял выплескивать накопившийся ворох психических проблем и эмоциональной нестабильности, скрупулезно обсуждал каждый прожитый женой день, дискутировал на сотни тем, ругался, мирился, но всегда говорил только о ней… и никогда о себе. На все вопросы отвечал слишком коротко и закрыто, как-то сразу решив не беспокоить понапрасну. И эту ошибку она поняла слишком поздно. В тот момент, когда стало отчего-то неловко спрашивать, где и с кем он задержался. Право слово, у нее никогда не было задатков ревнивой жены… Хотя, может, стоило бы?_

_«Я не верю в это», — говорила Тико и тут же тихо добавляла про неоспоримость фактов. Действительно, весьма недальновидно отрицать столь очевидные доказательства, имея на руках гранату с почти выдернутой чекой. Рей и сама не хотела мириться с примитивной реальностью, не могла смотреть на мутное изображение, что наверняка сняли с какой-нибудь видеокамеры. Однако одна фигура там оказалась слишком узнаваема в своем нагромождении нелепо длинных конечностей… Так что фотографии действительно были настоящими. Слишком уж хорошо прослеживалась в представленной серии снимков динамика инсталляции: «Соло и Она»._

_Сжав до хруста в пальцах пакет, Рей оторвалась от надежной опоры стенда и вошла в наполненный людьми вагон. Привычно накатила тут же привычно подавленная тошнота, поезд тронулся, а спасительный выход из ситуации так пока и не нашелся._

_Пойманное у станции Вудли-парк такси остановилось около преграждающего въезд в «Обсерваторию» кованого забора. И если водитель о чем-то догадался, разглядев выкрашенные белой краской два огромных якоря, то предусмотрительно смолчал и получил в награду неплохие чаевые. А Рей мысленно фыркнула, почувствовав веяние дешевого шпионского боевика, невесть каким образом затесавшегося в средненькую мелодраму. Осталось только примерить на себя роль Шварценеггера из «Правдивой лжи», и можно смело звать Кэмерона — снимать продолжение нелепого балагана. Тем временем торопливо кивнув охране, Рей зашагала вверх по заасфальтированной дороге, но тут же грязно чертыхнулась. Очень грязно. Совсем неприемлемо для женщины ее положения, образования и статуса. Ибо проблемы, похоже, множились со скоростью вирусов в пробирке, ведь около подъезда стояла машина Бена. Черная махина мирно спала перед белыми ступенями, хотя должна была находиться (и владелец вместе с ней) в долбаном Белом Доме. Но что еще хуже, Рей не видела нервно курящей охраны, которая ловила бы последние судорожные затяжки сигарет перед выходом вице-президента, а значит… Значит, Бен приехал давно и надолго. А потому сейчас наверняка очень интересовался, какого дьявола вторая леди страны шастает по переполненным подземкам. Одна. Тайком. Господи, за что ей все это?!_

_В старинном особняке было подозрительно тихо, пока Рей поднималась на второй этаж, стаскивая на бегу шарф и пальто. Светлый коридор привычно глушил шаги ворсом ковра, идиотские статуи осуждающе пучились вслед, а она отчего-то задрожала, когда остановилась перед дверью своего кабинета. Бену нечего здесь делать, ведь так? У него наверняка очередной важный звонок или частная встреча, вряд ли он искал ее. А может, вообще отправил машину прочь. Решил задержаться вместе с президентом Холдо за обсуждением текущих дел, пока была возможность и до выборов оставалось чуть больше двух недель. Однако почему в таком случае автомобиль не в гараже, Рей предпочла не задумываться. Взявшись за ручку, она повернула ту с легким щелчком, а в следующий момент услышала тихий шорох и стук быстро закрытого выдвижного ящика._

_Итак, Бен был дома и вопреки всем надеждам не разговаривал по телефону, не работал над законом или предвыборной речью. Нет. Он почему-то сидел в кожаном кресле своей жены и смотрел на неё ничего не выражающим взглядом. Таким, где впервые за долгое время не было ничего. Пустота. Разве что совсем на донышке плескалась капля настороженности. Рей на секунду замерла в дверном проеме, отчего-то побоявшись переступить порог. Когда же так случилось, что они перестали доверять друг другу? Однако поборов неуместные сейчас рефлексии, Рей вымученно улыбнулась и вошла в свой кабинет._

_— Эми уже проснулась. Искала тебя, — ровно произнес Бен. Он внимательно следил, как жена осторожно поставила слегка помятый пакет на стол и теперь небрежно вешала пальто на спинку еще одного кресла._

_— Да, знаю. Поздно вышла и задержалась._

_Врать оказалось отчаянно больно, но Рей не видела иного выхода. Она знала, что прямо сейчас за ними следит немигающее око минимум трех едва заметных видеокамер. Обнаружив их еще в самом начале, у неё так и не нашлось времени, чтобы избавиться от пережитка прошлого. Впрочем, глазастых монстров наверняка было больше, но теперь оставалось только жалеть о своей беспечности. Тем временем Бен откинулся на спинку жалобно скрипнувшего, слишком узкого для его плеч кресла, и достал сигарету. Обычно он никогда не курил в тех комнатах, где бывала Эми, а в кабинете своей матери та проводила непозволительно много времени._

_— Поставили в эфир новый ролик. Удалось выбить самые кассовые для тебя часы, так что результаты просмотров станут лучше, думаю, уже на этой неделе._

_Вообще-то, рекламой занимался Дэмерон и сделал это еще три дня назад, но отчитаться так и не успел, чем Рей коварно воспользовалась. Сейчас ей нужно как можно больше оправданий. Однако Бен молчал. Она подошла ближе, достала из верхнего ящика стола на всякий случай хранившуюся там зажигалку и чиркнула колесиком. Воспользовавшись безмолвным разрешением, Соло затянулся, а Рей коротко поцеловала пахнущие дымом губы. И все же, что-то определенно было не так…_

_Она не удивилась, найдя мужа в своем кабинете. Бен приходил сюда подумать о какой-нибудь нерешенной проблеме так же часто, как сама Рей искала утешение в его офисе в дни вынужденного одиночества. Но сейчас в воздухе между ними висело столько недосказанности, что хотелось взвыть и выбежать прочь. Никакого спокойствия или умиротворения. Только зыбкая, неровная тревога. Еще раз затянувшись, Бен откинул голову на мягкую спинку и выпустил вверх струю дыма. Он прикрыл глаза и не смотрел на застывшую подле него жену._

_— Скажи… — медленно проговорил муж. — Стоит ли мне волноваться, где ты была?_

_Лишь чудом выдрессированной силы воли Рей не дернулась в тот же миг, когда на последних словах Бен резко посмотрел на неё в упор. И взгляд этот был жестким, почти пробивающим насквозь. Однако она врала слишком долго и слишком успешно, а потому только удивленно вскинула бровь._

_— Я ездила за книгой._

_Снова повисло молчание, которое нарушалось сухим треском тлеющей сигареты и спокойным дыханием Соло. Он что-то знал или подозревал, у Рей почти не осталось в этом сомнений._

_— Мне понятно твое желание получить хоть капельку личной жизни, — наконец заговорил Бен и перевел взгляд на алеющий в наступающем полумраке огонек. — Знаю, что согласившись выйти за меня, ты разом отказалась от привычной жизни. Но неужели нельзя подождать две с половиной недели, пока не уймется предвыборная лихорадка? Это был неоправданный риск…_

_— В полдень, рядом с Капитолием?_

_— Ты издеваешься? Даже напротив через дорогу! — Бен гневно ударил по подлокотнику. Обычно он не позволял себе подобных эмоций, умел даже в самой экстремальной ситуации оставаться спокойным. Уж ей об этом было известно точно. Однако в последние дни все было не так. Впрочем, следующие слова зазвучали уже спокойнее, с едва заметным налетом усталости. — Меня беспокоит внимание Сандерса лично к тебе. В прошлый раз мы тоже не ждали провокации, но она произошла. Я не хочу повторений._

_— То был просто несчастный случай, не нагнетай… — Взгляд метнулся к плечу мужа, скрытому тонкой рубашечной тканью, и где до сих пор краснел длинный рваный шрам._

_— Откуда ты знаешь? — прошептал Бен затягиваясь. — Нам обоим было не до расследований…_

_— Я не ищу заговоров там, где их нет, — хмыкнула она, подходя ближе, а затем осторожно запустила пальцы в жесткие волосы мужа._

_Он, конечно же, был тысячу раз прав в своей тревоге. Даже не зная о происходящем за спиной, Бен неумолимо чувствовал царящую в их семье неправильность. Его чутье всегда было на грани ищейки, помогая выискивать самые скрытые потайные течения. Но тут Бен неожиданно поднял руку, прижал замершую Рей к себе и уткнулся лицом в мягкость ее вязанного свитера._

_— Тащиться через весь город с пересадкой в чертовом метро, — пробормотал он, покачав головой. — Сумасбродная мартышка, ты не могла выбрать менее захватывающее приключение. Это же не Чикаго. Пожалуйста, будь осторожна. Да, ты прожила здесь всю свою жизнь, но сейчас наш гадюшник содрогается от многоголосого шипения._

_— Мне ли не знать их всех поименно, — с болезненным смешком откликнулась она и почувствовала, как Бен наконец-то улыбнулся._

_— Я привез документы, — его голос звучал глухо, скрадываемый тканью и собственным нежеланием говорить громко. А она почувствовала, как снова начинают мелко подрагивать пальцы. Рано! Слишком рано! — Хочу сделать заявление… А потому скажи мне, генерал моей предвыборной кампании, когда лучше шокировать неподготовленную к нашей коррупции публику? Завтра? Сегодня? А, может, прямо сейчас?_

_Муж шутил, но внутри Рей все замирало от нахлынувшей отвратительной паники. Однако она ни на мгновение не прервалась и все так же размеренно перебирала жесткие темные пряди, в которых уверенно поселилась седина. Для них с Беном это были сложные шесть лет, и следующие обещали стать не легче._

_— Думаю, за неделю до всеобщего голосования, — наконец произнесла Рей и мысленно взмолилась всем, кого смогла вспомнить в эту минуту. Выиграть десять дней казалось неимоверной удачей. — Народ и коллегия выборщиков успеют справиться с потрясением, обсудить на всевозможных ток-шоу, но к ноябрю острота проблемы начнет спадать. Люди будут искать защиты и гарантий, которые сможешь дать им только ты._

_Вместо ответа, Бен перехватил ее руку и благодарно поцеловал ладонь, а Рей прикрыла глаза. Боже, что же она творит…_

**Чикаго, штат Иллинойс**

**Апрель, шесть лет назад**

Боже, что же она творит… Рей провела пальцем по еще саднящим губам, чуть облизнула их и сползла по стене на пол.

Спустя неделю после инцидента в больнице, одним апрельским вечером в квартире на двадцатом этаже было темно и пусто. Слишком темно и слишком пусто для событий всего лишь часовой давности. Но для потерявшейся в себе женщины окружавшая мертвенность была лучшим из лекарств, либо единственным оставшимся утешением. Без сомнений, прошедший вечер Рей запомнит надолго, потому что… Потому что всему пришел конец. Это случилось. И до чего же по-дурацки вышло, когда, не успев оправиться с перевернувшей едва ли не всю жизнь встречи с Ребеккой, она так сразу нарвалась на еще более ужасающие доказательства своих ошибок. А после призналась в этом не только себе, но другому человеку. Тому, кто наверняка все понял.

О, Рей не сомневалась, Бен в совершенстве освоил ее иносказательность и научился распутывать миллионы вложенных смыслов. Так что теперь он, конечно же, знал. А она, глупо попавшись в ловушку беседы, даже не почувствовала, куда все идет. Видит Бог, ей стоило понять все в тот же миг, как, придержав дверь своего кабинета, он предложил прогуляться. Всего лишь пройтись. Воспользоваться пришедшим на смену погодным пляскам необычайно теплым вечером, выпить кофе и в кои-то веки поговорить не о работе. Бен обещал формальную беседу, и кто же мог подумать, что он осмелится на такое! Снова рискнет и на этот раз неожиданно удачно. Проклятье… Она нервно хохотнула, инстинктивно облизнула горящие огнем губы и ощутила там смешавшуюся с привкусом кофе горечь сигарет.

Рей вряд ли помнила, о чем шел разговор, пока они медленно спускались в лифте. Тот привычно собирал в прожорливое стальное нутро покидающих небоскреб офисных работников, которых набилось так много, что она оказалась прижата к широкой груди Соло и с трепетом ощущала лопатками мерное дыхание. Вдох-выдох, и желание стереть до крови руки о салфетки медленно растворялось в тихом гомоне переговаривающихся людей. Вдох-выдох, и, наверно, идея прогулки не столь плоха, ведь закатное солнце так весело играло в стеклах небоскребов. Вдох-выдох, и отказывать Бену становилось с каждым разом все тяжелее. Слишком нежно придерживала его рука, слишком заботливо защищала от острых локтей невнимательных офисных рыбок да зубастых бизнесменов.

Они вышли на улицу, когда махина «Уиллис-тауэр» купалась в последних отблесках садящегося светила. Ее окна отбрасывали яркие всполохи на черневшие асфальтом тени от других высоток. А те выстроились на берегу реки Чикаго вдоль Уокер-драйв и словно просили сыграть в чехарду. В этот час улица была полна собиравшимися в небольшие пробки машинами и спешащими людьми, что создавали небывалое оживление около стоящих вдоль дороги разноцветных грузовичков с фастфудом. Такая непривычная активность наверняка была вызвана хорошей погодой. Вечно пропадающие под облаками жители стремились урвать хоть немного тепла и радостно набивали желудки разномастными сэндвичами, прежде чем непредсказуемая рулетка города вновь выкинула бы черноту дождей. Отовсюду слышался смех, но за следующим перекрестком жизнь словно заканчивалась, переходя под крытые кафе или поближе к зеленоватым водам реки, откуда еще пока тянуло зимней свежестью.

Бен медленно шел сквозь толпу и не обращал никакого внимания на высившиеся вокруг идеальные каменные соты зданий. А Рей не могла перестать любоваться. Своей неискаженной геометрией Чикаго сильно отличался от Нью-Йорка или Лос-Анджелеса, где каждая вертикальная поверхность немедленно увешивалась рекламой. Здесь царила стеклянно-бетонная чистота, которая лишь иногда разбавлялась информационными экранами внутри обменного центра. Там светилась текущая статистика цен на кукурузу, соевые бобы или любая другая исключительно деловая мелочь. И Рей нравилось это. Нравился этот город. А потому, засмотревшись на очередной, нелепо раскрашенный в алые петуньи фургон, откуда доносилось шипение масла и ароматы карамельного лука, она неожиданно споткнулась о невидимую преграду. И точно рухнула бы на мостовую, не подхвати Бен в последний момент ее заметно ссохшееся тело.

— Так голодна, что уже падаешь с ног? — пошутил он и вопросительно остановился около окошка, где ярким маркером светилось меню. Там было что-то о кальмарах, и Рей поморщилась.

— Нет, — улыбнулась она и махнула рукой, направляясь дальше. — И даже не думай покупать. Я не ем такую пищу.

— Ты вообще никакую не ешь, так есть ли разница, что предлагать? — философски откликнулся Соло и подставил для опоры руку, которую Рей, естественно, проигнорировала. Бен закатил глаза. — Твой феминизм иногда устрашает.

— Не путай этику и толерантную попытку уравнять изначально невозможные в своем равенстве права.

— Бог с тобой, даже не пытался.

— Что верно. Ведь если первое хотя бы имеет смысл, то второе совершенно идиотично, — кивнула Рей. И то ли вечер был уж слишком хорош, то ли непринужденность обстановки действовала даже на привыкшую молчать о своих взглядах Суку, но она зачем-то пустилась в пространные рассуждения. — Нет, я не отрицаю важности борьбы, что велась в начале века. В конце концов, само мое присутствие здесь и в Конгрессе — результат движения суфражисток. Однако теперь, боюсь, война со стереотипами и скудоумием привела к процветанию скудоумия и стереотипов, затоптав стальными набойками каблуков любые проблески здоровой идеи. Они орут о равноправии, но понимают ли, чего именно хотят?..

— Господи… — тихо пробормотал Соло и сжал пальцами переносицу, явно ожидая продолжения лекции о сексизме. А Рей вдруг рассмеялась.

— Прости, пожалуйста. Я всего лишь хотела сказать, что в такой ситуации нас могут превратно понять обе стороны.

— Какие же? — хмыкнул Бен.

— Разумеется, дражайшие защитники чести и любительницы сильных женщин, — с небольшим удивлением от очевидности ответа проговорила она.

— И тебе кажется такая позиция нормальной? Рей, это рука и воспитание, ничего больше. Зачем понимать банальный жест вежливости как-то иначе? — фыркнул позабавленный Соло. А она неожиданно остановилась и посмотрела на него.

— Боже. Какой же ты динозавр, Бен, — вдохнула Рей. — Это удивительно, странно, необычно, но совершенно… нормально? Да, пожалуй, именно так. Потому что твою естественность не назовет унижающей даже самая ярая мужененавистница.

Он помолчал, прежде чем слегка вздернуть бровь и нарочито спокойным тоном спросить:

— Могу я счесть твои слова за комплимент, или ты опять заподозришь меня в чем-нибудь непотребном? Похоже, мое миропонимание изрядно устарело. — И безмятежность голоса Бена была поистине прекрасна.

— А разве я сказала, что это плохо? — с легкой улыбкой откликнулась Рей, засунула руки в карманы шерстяного платья и уверенно застучала безумными каблуками.

Они медленно шли дальше, но теперь под внимательным взглядом Бена благополучно обходили выщербленные участки больших гранитных плит. Столь неоднозначная для обоих тема была задвинута в самый пыльный и темный угол до лучших времен, потому что обсуждать цвет последнего из галстуков Майка оказалось куда интереснее. Рей то и дело останавливалась, чтобы едва ли не впервые полюбоваться урбанистическими пейзажами, ведь в череде бесконечно бегущих дней те прятались за стеклами такси или неизбежных снегопадов. Она смотрела на разлинованное высотками синее небо, пока снизу, словно из отдушины огромного земного котла, доносился шум дорожных работ, сигналы выезжавших с парковок зданий машин и шорох колес по ребристой поверхности асфальта.

И все это внезапно оказалось так удивительно, потому что Уокер-драйв была многослойна, как эпителий, и периодически являла все три своих уровня под взгляды туристов. Однако в районе «Уиллис-тауэр» автомобили один за другим все же выныривали из подземного города и вливались в вечерний трафик, обогревая воздух горячим жаром из-под капотов. И Рей как раз вовсю наслаждалась этим зрелищем, когда на углу с Мэдисон-стрит Бен на несколько секунд замер и, прищурившись, всмотрелся то ли в фонарный столб на другой стороне перекрестка, то ли в огромные афиши. Неожиданно он поджал губы. И пожалуй, именно в этот момент ей стоило бы догадаться и понять, что в черноволосую голову, которая явно имела слишком много общих предков с хитрыми Пеория, пришел новый гениальный план. Но, увы, миссис Хакс оказалась слишком занята разглядыванием медных отблесков на лакрично блестевших волосах, потому пропустила единственный знак, что мог бы все изменить. Мимо прогудел огромный синий автобус, выводя из задумчивости, и они ступили на пешеходный переход.

Со стороны набережной огромное здание Лирической Оперы напоминало гигантский трон, где с удобством расположился бы какой-нибудь Гулливер. Единым бежевым монолитом оно взмывало вверх и так разительно отличалось от стеклянной хрустальности современных зданий, что, казалось, способно пережить даже всемирный потоп. Рей шагнула под массивную колоннаду и взглянула на уже зажегшиеся по вечернему времени тяжелые кованные фонари; большие темные окна, что были здесь вместо стен, горели внутренним светом видневшихся хрустальных люстр. Около центрального входа суетились люди, вероятно, опаздывавшие на спектакль, и Рей чуть ускорилась в желании как можно скорее миновать толпу. Мазнув взглядом по очередной афише, где белела гордая надпись «Норма», она заспешила было дальше, но тут же замерла и недоуменно оглянулась, когда почувствовала на руке хватку в требовательной просьбе остановиться.

— Ты любишь оперу? — спросил Бен. Так и не выпустив тонкой ладони, он попытался разглядеть видневшийся за дверями коридор.

— Что?! — после небольшой паузы переспросила она.

— Опера. Любишь или нет?

— Я не… Понятия не имею! — Рей до последнего отказывалась верить собственным ушам, и наивно пыталась выискать новый смысл неожиданного, в общем-то, вопроса. Впрочем, даже попробуй она возмутиться, Бен не слушал. Нырнув в толпу и волоча за собой вяло сопротивлявшуюся жертву очередного произвола, Соло уже что-то искал в своем телефоне.

— Куда мы?

— Надеюсь, мне повезет, — пробормотал он, прокладывая дорогу к главному входу. И только тогда Рей почувствовала неладное, насторожившись от слишком невинного тона.

— Что… Черт тебя возьми, Бен! Остановись! Какого дьявола ты творишь? Нельзя же просто взять и прийти на спектакль! Я не могу… Я не хочу! — закричала она, едва успевая за ним следом. Но все, чего Рей умудрилась добиться (кроме удивленных взглядов спешащих мимо прохожих) — скептическое хмыканье.

— Потише, мартышка. Это не Сенат. Здесь не принято общаться посредством воплей. — Бен уже отсканировал что-то с экрана у электронного терминала и, дождавшись ответного писка, пропустил упирающуюся Рей вперед, а затем сам вступил в большой традиционно вычурный холл. Тот тянулся длинной прямой и ответвлялся в анфилады просторных комнат, упираясь в пустующий проход.

— Перестань так меня называть! — возопила Рей уже шепотом.

— Хорошо, — просто согласился Бен, но она ему не поверила.

Уму непостижимо! Рей недоуменно покачала головой. Всего две минуты, и вместо прогулки они уже стоят в здании чикагской оперы с намерением лицезреть какой-то спектакль. Да она даже классическую музыку никогда не любила, за что, конечно, следовало поблагодарить мать… Но Бен, проигнорировав явное нежелание упиравшейся спутницы, уверенно тащил их вперед. И в момент очередного перестука каблуков по полу вдруг стало понятно, что это было тщательно спланировано. От начала и до конца. С первой же утренней минуты в офисе, а может, и раньше. Так что раздраженная Рей попробовала вырваться, вывернуть кисть, даже остановиться… Но куда там! Ее держали крепче, чем пачку стодолларовых банкнот. Надежнее страховочного каната. И вынужденно торопливо перебирая ногами, она думала — как вообще можно работать с Соло? Как можно остаться адекватным человеком, если каждый проведенный рядом с ним день походил на именины в хосписе для душевнобольных? Эй, кто-нибудь! Запишите, она скоро станет такой же — заработает невроз и тики.

Честно говоря, Рей ненавидела менять планы. Терпеть не могла перекраивать четко выверенное расписание и до дрожи в руках упорно старалась держаться за намеченные цели. Она бы лучше развернула мир в другую сторону, чем изменила ежеутренним да ежевечерним ритуалам. И прямо сейчас ей хотя бы для иллюзии спокойствия нужно было прийти домой, снять макияж и выкинуть прочь осточертевшие за день туфли. Все. Никаких потрясений. Никаких страдающих певцов, которые три четверти часа распинались о собственной смерти, а потом еще полчаса выползали на поклоны. Никакой темноты, оглушающей музыки и людей. Но с тем же успехом она, конечно, могла бы возжелать полететь на Луну. Потому что с Беном это просто не работало. Потому что он делал только так, как считал нужным. Потому что в данную минуту со спокойной уверенностью и наплевав на льющееся в спину недовольство, он поднимался все выше по затянутым в красную ковровую ткань широким мраморным лестницам. И Рей спешила за ним, пока не оказалась почти под самым потолком. Там, где сходились бетонные ребра купольной крыши. И где по пролетам уже разносилась приглушенная мелодия и чьи-то басящие голоса.

Успев нырнуть в закрывавшиеся двери, Бен приложил палец к губам и силой втащил за собой запыхавшуюся мартышку, чем окончательно решил за нее проблему вечернего досуга. Однако его молчаливая просьба вести себя соответствующе была явно излишней. Рей оказалась настолько ошарашена вышедшей из-под контроля реальностью, что смогла только гневно стиснуть мужскую ладонь, а после взглядом пообещать все пытки Инквизиции на термоядерных кострах. Но Соло лишь открыто улыбнулся, поцеловал напряженные пальцы и направился куда-то вглубь заставленного вычурными креслами балкона.

Судя по всему, он неплохо здесь ориентировался, когда в темноте осторожно, но уверенно пробирался неровными полупустыми рядами. В оркестровой яме яростно синкопировали скрипки, уходя в неожиданный мажор одной из арий, ну, а Рей, сжав зубы, старалась не слишком громко стучать каблуками. Шансов убежать и вырваться больше не было. Это следовало сделать еще на улице, посреди залитой закатным светом Уокер-драйв. Или возле фургончика с уличной едой. Или в офисе. Наплевать на все и провести вечер в компании с очередными отчетами, цифрами и грудами текста. Даже бубнеж телевизора сошел бы за достойное времяпрепровождение. В общем, она лучше очутилась бы где угодно, но только не в темном, огромном зале, наполненном сотней человек и громыхающей музыкой. Да-да, все именно так. И Бен прекрасно сам знал каждый аргумент, однако, нашлось кое-что еще… Нечто ему пока неизвестное. То, из-за чего ее возмущение выглядело таким неправдоподобным. И благодаря чему не вернувшееся после больничной феерии спокойствие и пугающие воспоминания о худом, изможденном существе прямо сейчас толкали Рей вслед за широкими шагами. Инстинктивно. Видимо, в бессознательной попытке организма выжить назло своей хозяйке.

Она ни за что бы не призналась, но была измождена. Который день засыпая урывками, Рей полночи смотрела в белеющий провал потолка и снова мерзла. Стыла в собственных мыслях и дрожала в замолчанных от самой себя желаниях, пыталась согреться бесчисленными чашками кофе и, наверно, именно потому согласилась пройтись. Все, что угодно, только бы почувствовать всегда окружавшее Бена спокойствие, напитаться им до предела, до звона в ушах, и попробовать пережить очередную полную кошмаров ночь. В ней, как и во всех остальных, она будет глотать злосчастные таблетки, а потом, эхом той первой боли, сворачиваться в комок.

На самом деле, проблема со сном подкралась нежданно, когда в последние дни перестало помогать даже снотворное. Оно вращало сознание в бесконечной канители дневных образов и воскрешало в памяти голоса, словно те до сих пор звучали где-то поблизости. Рей слышала их так ясно, так четко, что в ужасе пряталась под подушкой, но все равно ловила их отзвуки в собственных мыслях. И потому днем ей безумно хотелось спать, а ночью попытка забыться напоминала штрихпунктирную кривую, выматывая больше обычной бессонницы. Она боялась выдать себя Бену, страшилась обнажить тот ворох кошмаров, что гнался за ней по пятам. Но скрывать накатывающую усталость с каждым днем становилось тяжелее. И Рей старалась вести себя обычно: ехидничать, огрызаться, но взгляд Соло ежесекундно следовал за ней.

— Это возмутительно! — шептала она, пока на сцене происходило какое-то невнятное движение под слишком радостный марш. — Ты не имел никакого права портить мне вечер. У меня были другие планы, назначены встречи, звонки…

— Ты всегда можешь уйти. — Пожал плечами Бен, прекрасно зная, что ничего этого не было: ни дел, ни людей, ни разговоров. Их обоих действительно никто не ждал.

Так что, конечно же, она никуда не ушла. Ощутив тепло ладони на своей талии, дыхание на щеке и едва заметный, отдававший сладковатой горечью аромат, Рей оказалась не в силах даже подумать об этом. Все, на что хватило ее воли — метнуть потерявший в темноте свою остроту взгляд и в очередной раз натолкнуться на безмолвное: _«Сядь»_. А потом зазвучала нежностью флейта. Ее чистота взлетела под самый купол, рассыпалась там матовыми искрами, и на первых нотах голоса Нормы*, Рей молча опустилась в незаметно скрипнувшее кресло. Больше в этом мире не осталось ничего. Только вьющаяся шелковой нитью мелодия да переплетение нанизанных хрустальными бисеринами нот, что словно горели звездами и вынуждали покрыться мурашками. Они струились по коже, обтекали звуком каждый узор и длились, казалось, одну маленькую вечность, прежде чем соскользнуть с новым изгибом фразы. Их не прерывало ни дыхание, ни резкие паузы — только трепещущая лента голоса, что опутывала каждый дюйм тела.

Рей пораженно уставилась на сцену, застыв в неестественной позе, и боялась неловким движением спугнуть невозможность волшебства, которое звенело триолями. Привыкшая бежать каждую секунду своей жизни, неспособная просидеть спокойно и минуты, она замерла и, кажется, вовсе перестала существовать. Почти воочию любовалась сплетенным кружевом кантилены и не замечала ни своего восторга, ни тронувшей губы Бена улыбки.

Но время шло. И с каждым новым звуком, уроненным в зал словом, очередной разыгранной сценой, она все сильнее вжималась в кресло. Перед глазами, будто плохо нанесенная позолота, осыпалось со ржавчины железа очарование музыкой, пока Рей боялась поверить в невольную жестокость Соло. Зачем он привел их сюда? Почему именно «Норма»? Рей дернулась было в попытке вырваться из разевающей пасть воронки сюжета, но не смогла. Потому что… ее не было здесь. Нет. Прямо сейчас Рей оживала где-то там, за сотни лет отсюда, и с каждой новой минутой растворяла свое первое восхищение в царящей на сцене гротескной пародии на собственную жизнь. Вряд ли Бен знал, наверно, даже не догадывался, какую боль всколыхнет в изувеченном, искромсанном сердце своей попыткой устроить свидание. Откуда? Но это ее ноги бродили в лесах друидов. Это она, влюбленная против всех правил и законов, преданная и предавшая сама, была готова совершить самое страшное преступление в жизни. И в тот момент, когда Норма подняла нож над своими детьми, Рей не выдержала.

Музыка рвала на части и не давала ни одной спасительной ноты, когда, зажав рот рукой, тело будто само медленно поднялось на едва слушающиеся после долгого сидения ноги. Спиной Рей чувствовала тревожные взгляды, слышала недовольное ворчание, но не отрывала широко открытых глаз от блестевшего ножа. Она смотрела на сцену, Бен смотрел на неё и — О Боги! — кажется, невольно понимал. Не мог не понять аллегории происходящего. Со всей своей проклятой, слишком развитой эмпатией не мог не заметить отраженного на застывшем лице ужаса. И когда Рей все же выбежала прочь, то молча направился следом.

Она торопилась вниз по ступеням и так спешила убраться отсюда подальше, что едва не падала с проклятых лестниц. Рей знала, как неадекватна реакция; как странно и страшно смотрелась со стороны, ведь… это же просто опера. Глупый пережиток, невесть каким образом сохранивший жалкие остатки актуальности в технологичной и сумбурной повседневности. Анахронизм. Мертвая история. То, что давно следовало похоронить в пыли библиотек и старых записей. Но это не помогало. Ни один из приведенных доводов не умалял вечности сюжета и проблемы выбора. Потому Рей со всей силы хлопнула тяжелой дверью, желая отсечь себя от накрывшей паники, и внезапно резко остановилась. Она оказалась на полутемной улице, где яркие огни машин прорезали ночной воздух. Но два судорожных, неполноценных вздоха, и каблуки неистово застучали по гранитным плитам мостовой.

Рей бежала прочь, а мыслей было так много, что те не помещались в черепной коробке и словно дрались за право оказаться первыми. А потому она думала. Думала, что, возможно, во всем опять виноваты наркотики. Что, возможно, психоз вышел на новый уровень, и дело вовсе не в проснувшейся совести. Господи, как та вообще смогла выбраться из-под каменной плиты прожитых лет? Нет-нет, причина лишь в сумасшествии, усталости и бесконечном забеге от самой себя. Уж это Рей знала точно. Да, в чем угодно, но только не в сожалении…

Оставив позади неизвестный перекресток, она даже толком не понимала куда идет и успела добраться до каких-то абсурдно огромных кадок с высаженными равнодушной рукой цветами, когда ее позвали.

— Рей! — Бен стремительно двигался следом, задержанный невовремя загоревшимся светофором или веселой группой студентов, что решили выяснить отношения прямо посреди тротуара, — плевать. Она даже не обернулась на почти ненавистное: — Мартышка, подожди!

Раздавшийся в апрельском вечере окрик больше походил на полный раздраженной усталости рык. Однако он не сработал, вынудив ускорить торопливый перестук. Но куда ей было тягаться длиной шага с человеком, у которого вместо ног телеграфные столбы. Проще сразу остановиться, а лучше сесть, потому что он все равно прикажет. Вернее, попросит — вежливо с налетом авторитарной беспринципности. И Рей обязательно послушается, ибо, кажется, самой природой в ней заложена дурацкая слепая покорность Соло. Вот и сейчас, стоило ему поймать машинально дергавшую ремешок часиков ладонь, сжать чуть сильнее, показав настойчивость намерений, и она замерла. Застыла и не поднимала глаз, пока Бен обходил и вставал напротив, разглядывая с высоты своего башенного роста. Осталось поставить вверху фонарь, и получился бы отличный маяк.

— Что случилось? — наконец прозвучал вполне закономерный и обоснованный вопрос. Нет, серьезно, Рей тоже не отказалась бы узнать, какого черта дурной спектаклишко настолько сильно полоснул по нервам. Словно та самая Норма с ножом над спящими и ничего не подозревавшими детьми. Но ответов не было.

— Ничего. Время развлечений вышло, мне нужно домой, — сухо откликнулась она, но не рискнула оторвать взгляда от очень интересного пятна жвачки, которое напоминало Австралию. А может, перевернутый Китай.

— Лжешь, — коротко отрезал Соло, и Рей послышалось едва сдерживаемое бешенство.

— Ты затащил меня туда, куда я не собиралась, и заставил смотреть то, что мне не нравится. А теперь требуешь ответа, почему я ушла? — она все же посмотрела в темные, ночные глаза Бена и нервно дернула щекой. — Так, может потому, что мне _не хочется_ там быть?

Вранье вышло совсем уж гадким, повиснув горечью на языке. Но Соло промолчал, лишь посмотрел куда-то поверх ее головы, а потом медленно втянул носом воздух. Рей видела, как напряглась челюсть, как сжались в гневе губы, но он не стал спорить. Только через пару секунд молча, без лишних вопросов положил ее руку себе на локоть и медленно двинулся вверх по Вашингтон-стрит.

В абсолютной, неуютной и напряженной тишине они миновали три перекрестка, прежде чем Бен купил в попавшейся им на пути забегаловке коробку с разномастными пончиками и два стакана кощунственного бескофеинового кофе. Вымотанная Рей ждала на удачно расположившейся напротив остановке, стянув осточертевшие туфли и уперев босые ступни прямо в холодное дерево сиденья. Голова гудела от пережитой эмоциональной ямы, и было уже настолько все равно, что она не стала возражать ни на накинутый поверх шерстяного платья тяжелый мужской плащ, ни на накрывшую замерзшие пальцы ног теплую ладонь. Рей упиралась плечом в прохладное стекло остановочного комплекса и готовилась провести так вечность — горячие сладкие пончики, большая и чуть шершавая рука, лакрица и теплый вес немного грубой ткани.

— Наверно, мне опять нужно извиниться, — проговорил Соло, глядя на мерцающую букву в вывеске той самой кофейни.

— Боюсь, это я сорвала тебе вечер, — фыркнула Рей и сделала осторожный глоток. — Тебе следовало бы остаться, пели действительно прекрасно. Как давно ты это спланировал?

Бен прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся, откинув голову на глухо стукнувшую прозрачную стену. Он не стал отпираться, придумывать оправдания или отговорки, только хмыкнул и осторожно провел большим пальцем по тонкой коже ступни.

— Недели две назад, — пробормотал он, повертев в другой руке покрытый тройным слоем глазури пончик. Наверняка доктор Соло уже мысленно предсказывал себе диабет. — Ты тогда едва не заснула прямо в переговорной и выглядела настолько утомленной, что заметил даже Колин. Хотя тебе лучше всех известно, его зрение улавливает только цифры.

Рей криво усмехнулась, отдав должное краткой характеристике одного из членов команды. Действительно, даже ей иногда казалось, что рыжий мог написать целую речь из одних только арабских числовых знаков.

— И поэтому ты решил привести меня в темное помещение? Чтобы я наверняка выспалась? — не удержалась она от подколки и с неожиданным удовольствием откусила бочок уже второго жирного кругляша. Рей знала, что через полчаса поплатится за свое обжорство дикой болью в желудке, но было слишком вкусно. К тому же Бен протянул ещё один.

— Нет. Просто хотел тебя отвлечь, и мне это почти удалось, — он замолчал, а затем повернулся и насадил на раскаленный прут взгляда. — Рей, что происходит?

Она замерла, почувствовав, как испаряется удовольствие от ни к чему не обязывающей беседы.

— Смотря какой именно аспект тебя интересует. Страна опять разбирается с делом о шпионаже и по всем углам ловит Сноудена, Иран наконец-то договаривается о ядерной политике… А я торчу здесь и зачем-то слушаю оперу о детоубийстве. — Аппетит пропал. Рей швырнула недоеденный пончик в коробку и резко свесила со скамейки ноги, немедленно ощутив холод там, где еще недавно лежала рука Бена. А тот долго молчал, прежде чем неожиданно ровно произнести:

— Опера не об этом, но Норма не убила своих детей…

— Искренне за неё рада, — оборвала мысль Рей, а затем машинально потерла одну ступню о другую.

Вздохнув, Соло наклонился, подхватил своей огромной ладонью отчего-то мигом заледеневшие конечности и поставил себе на бедро, снова накрыв рукой. На самом деле, это было до чертиков неприлично.

— Не надо…

Она попробовала вырваться, но Бен, разумеется, не послушал и не позволил. Вместо этого он задумчиво глотнул кофе и договорил, так и не повернув голову.

— …Не смогла. Полагаю, исключительно потому, что любила.

И в этот момент Рей вздрогнула, стиснула горячий картон стаканчика, панически выискивая подтверждение мелькнувшим еще в зале догадкам. Искал их и Соло, спокойно встретив перепуганный взгляд.

— Любила кого? — неожиданно спросила она, хотя еще секунду назад даже не думала так отчаянно выдавать себя. Но потрясений оказалось слишком много для уставшего, молящего о пощаде мозга. — Отца или детей?

— А как ты думаешь? — тихий вопрос Бена заставил задохнуться.

— Звучит так, будто тебе всерьез хочется узнать мое личное мнение. Это всего лишь глупая опера, которая…

— Но если я действительно хочу?

— Что?

— Знать… — коротко отрезал Бен и наклонился вперед, одним только взглядом приказывая говорить.

Господи, похоже, он действительно этого хотел. Не осуждал, не оценивал, не прощал, но всего лишь старался понять ради неё самой и до безумия мечтал стать частью того, чем никогда не был. Отчаянно желал и потому искал любую причину наверстать все с ней связанное. Прямо, топорно, но оттого так действенно… Да, возможно, в какой-нибудь из временных эпох Бен все же слышал о существовании частной жизни, но даже там послал бы все к черту, ради любой детали со штампом «Рей Хакс». А самое смешное — он не скрывал этого вовсе. _«Я собирал тебя по крупицам новостных сюжетов, чужих слов и своей памяти»._ Куда уж откровеннее, правда? И тогда Рей облизала сухие губы, впервые в жизни признавшись самой себе и вопреки собственному желанию подчинившись безмолвному требованию Бена.

— Не любя их отца, я бы убила.

Слова вырвались сами. И если ей показалось, что больше здесь сказать нечего, то она ошиблась. Как всегда, не учла ослиного упрямства Бена доводить до конца свои начинания, будь то проклятая тридцать раз операционная или очередной вечер ненужных откровений. Соло молчал невыносимо долгую минуту, а потом неожиданно улыбнулся. Кончики пальцев скользнули вверх по обнаженной коже щиколоток, поднялись выше и замерли у прикрытого краем платья колена.

— Кто-то скажет, что мое утверждение эгоистично и предосудительно, — медленно произнес он, и Рей стиснула руки в ожидании приговора. — Но в тебе я оправдал бы что угодно…

Эхо слов смолкло, и тогда к Рей пришло понимание. Простая в своей болезненности мысль — она никогда не сможет принять ни очередное слепое признание, ни уверенность Бена вкупе с невероятным, ничем не обоснованным доверием. Она просто не найдет смелости примириться со своими решениями, не позволит хоть кому-то простить ее. А потому в душе поднялась волна раздражения на саму себя, когда вместо заслуженных обвинений или негодований, ей повстречалась неприкрытая утопия чувств. И всего оказалось слишком много для завравшейся и потерявшейся в собственных поступках глупой Рей Хакс. Ну почему Бен не мог просто оставить их обоих в покое? Почему ему так хотелось проникнуть в самый душный и непроветриваемый уголок жизни? Таких, как она, полагалось распинать, но никак не прощать.

— А не стоило бы, — выплюнула, наконец, Рей и отстранилась так резко, что чуть не упала.

— Почему? — Соло прищурился, следя за судорожными попытками нацепить неряшливо брошенные туфли. — Потому что ты это сделала?

Услышав последние слова, Рей резко вздернула голову. Он действительно догадался и теперь хотел получить ответы на совершенно неуместные вопросы.

— Не надо, Бен. Не надо лезть туда, где тебя не ждут, — процедила она и поднялась на ноги. Стаканчик с недопитым кофе полетел на землю, плащ мазнул полами по каменным плитам и небрежно опустился на скамью, а Рей зашагала прочь.

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу, — Бен встал и устремился следом. — И не хочу.

— Тебе лучше так беспокоиться о жене, вместо того чтобы поднимать на неё руку, — презрительно бросила Рей и с глухим вскриком едва не свалилась, когда, схватив за плечо, ее резко развернули.

— Я не бью Алишу! — процедил Соло, побледнев так, что стало заметно даже в желтоватом свете уличных фонарей. Сбросив его руку, Рей скептически подняла левую бровь.

— О, значит, мне померещились кровоподтеки и разбитая губа. А ваша с ней поза свидетельствовала о пылком акте любви, — она развернулась и снова зашагала прочь.

— Да, не отрицаю, я был резок и груб в тот день. — Бен нагнал за считанные мгновения, перекрыв путь для сумбурного бегства. Опять. — Хотел поговорить спокойно, но она не пыталась даже слушать. Все вышло случайно, когда Алиша ударилась об угол стола…

— А как она оказалась с ним на одном уровне? — сардонически рассмеялась Рей. — Чертов двуличный святоша!

— Святоша? — Соло покачал головой и посмотрел на нее из-под полуприкрытых век. Рей видела, как скривился слишком большой рот в гротескном подобии улыбки, заострились скулы и упрямо выпятился вперед подбородок. Конечно, она знала, как унизительно будет ему вновь вываливать душу в пыль мостовой, но, похоже, Бен снова не видел другого выхода. — Серьезно? Ты действительно так думаешь?

— По крайней мере, твое ангелоподобное поведение вряд ли можно объяснить как-то иначе.

Он слегка отстранился и удивленно взглянул на Рей, словно только сейчас осознав ту разницу и ту невероятную пропасть, которую она сама начертила между ними.

— Что ты… — Бен покачал головой. — С ангелами мне давным-давно не по пути. Потому что разве есть на свете больший грех, чем желать чужую жену, годами сходить по ней с ума и беспрестанно думать, насколько иначе сложилась бы жизнь, будь она со мной?

И в прозвучавшем тихом голосе оказалось столько скопившейся боли, что Рей отшатнулась. Оттолкнула Соло плечом и ринулась прочь, едва ли не бегом спеша как можно дальше от причины всех своих волнений. Но с каждой секундой перестук каблуков замедлялся, и Рей шла все медленнее, пока не остановилась с внезапным осознанием — Бен не пошел за ней. Не стал преследовать или договаривать, только по-прежнему стоял спиной к вновь отказавшейся от него нереальной мечте и резко обернулся, лишь когда услышал ответ.

Она не знала, должна ли была говорить, имело ли хоть какой-нибудь смысл озвучивать накопившееся признание вслух, но молчать больше не было сил. Упрямец победил.

— Есть, Бен… — ледяными пальцами Рей вцепилась в рекламный стенд. — Есть грех страшнее. Когда… Боже, страшно даже сказать, но… Греховно, будучи чужой женой, шесть лет желать не мужа, а другого. Пытаться не думать о нем, изживать из самой памяти, не искать, не вспоминать и никогда все же так и не забыть. А встретив вновь, понять, что теперь уже не встать с ним рядом. Слишком много прошло времени, слишком изменилась я сама…

Она замолчала, часто и безрезультатно заморгав, а потом до боли в руке стиснула холодный металл, когда за спиной умер звук шагов. Бен стоял позади нее так тихо, словно боялся неровным дыханием прервать неожиданное признание, спугнуть вырвавшиеся на свободу слова. Но те давно улетели в свежий весенний воздух чикагского вечера и навсегда остались витать где-то между каменными высотами улиц. Все было сказано, добавить больше нечего.

— Рей…

— Ты этого хотел? — Она вздрогнула, ощутив у виска теплое дыхание. — Хорошо, случилось по-твоему. Но зачем? Зачем, Бен? Это ничего не меняет…

Мужские ладони сжали напряженные плечи, и Бен уткнулся носом в уже привычно растрепанные волосы, вдыхая их запах. Он старался запомнить.

— Это меняет все.

— Нет. Ты все еще женат, а я замужем. Если узнает кто-то из газетчиков — будет скандал, а они непременно узнают! Вся моя карьера поставлена на твою карту, и я не могу рисковать.

— Дело только в этом? — длинные пальцы пробежались по шее, играя с выбившимися из прически прядями. Бен накручивал их на палец и в тот же момент распрямлял вновь, словно всегда мечтал это сделать.

— Да… Нет… Бен! Я просто не хочу!

Повисла секундная пауза, прежде чем он прошептал ей на ухо:

— Ты врешь… врешь!

А потом одним неуловимым движением Бен развернул ее к себе, заключил лицо в путы ладоней и поцеловал. Мгновенно нашел своим ртом слишком неправильно податливые губы, чтобы нежно приоткрыть и тут же отчаянно ворваться языком. Он скользил внутри, вовлекал в заманчивую игру, кружил, уговаривал присоединиться. И в каждое из мгновений Бен вкладывал все накопленное за эти годы. Отчаяние, безумие, тайные мечты и, конечно же, боль. Он до физической дрожи хотел рассказать обо всех совершенных и предстоящих ошибках. И Рей чувствовала это так же ясно, как ощущала сладость сахара да горечь кофе, когда отвечала ему тем же: надеждой, разочарованием, каждой настолько же непоправимой ошибкой. А большие упрямые руки прижимали все крепче, путались в волосах и путешествовали ладонями по спине, пока оглаживали хрупкие лопатки. Они прогоняли прочь сомнения, когда ласкали изгиб талии, нежность груди. И Рей с наслаждением царапалась о жесткость несносной щетины, дрожала в объятиях и понимала, что их в любой момент могут увидеть. Но все равно цеплялась пальцами за пряди волос и не хотела даже думать, чтобы остановить абсолютное и совершенное безумие их жизней. И от ощущения скользящих по щеке, растянутых в сумасшедшей улыбке губ, на душе наконец-то стало слишком спокойно, слишком мирно.

Однако реальность, как всегда, была против. В уши ворвался визгливо громкий сигнал автомобильного клаксона, чье-то вульгарное улюлюканье, и Рей будто выдернули из омута. Она отстранилась, хватая ртом влажный воздух, и попыталась трясущимися руками оттолкнуть Бена прочь, пока он рвался к ней обратно.

— Нельзя! Нельзя! — бормотала она, но самоуверенные ладони уже скользили по животу, и огромное тяжелое тело вжимало в ребристый край рекламного щита. — Бен! Остановись… пожалуйста.

— К черту! — прорычал он и коленом резко раздвинул Рей ноги, впиваясь пальцами в оголенную неумолимо задравшимся платьем кожу бедра.

— Нас увидят…

— Помолчи. Пусть смотрят, мне глубоко похрен!

Но как бы Рей ни хотела того же, она не могла допустить ничего подобного. Бен был неправильно, неконтролируемо настойчив, позабыв разом обо всем творящемся вокруг агитационном беспределе. И впиваясь в незащищенную шею, наверняка не думал о том, что они наделали. Казалось, он вообще утратил чувство реальности и погрузился в неожиданно сбывшиеся мечты. А потому, зашипев от боли, она приняла единственно верное решение в страшной грядущей непоправимостью ситуации. Воздух взвизгнул пощечиной, и Бен непонимающе отшатнулся.

— Засунь свой эгоизм себе в задницу, Соло! — четко, едва не по слогам, произнесла Рей.

А дальше все случилось слишком быстро: требовательный взмах рукой, резко затормозившее такси и громко хлопнувшая перед носом ошарашенного Бена дверь. Водитель понял все сразу, без промедления дал по газам и унесся вглубь переплетения улиц города, не зная ни адреса, ни хотя бы района. Просто вид растрепанной, молча уткнувшейся в трясущиеся ладони женщины с опухшими от поцелуев губами говорил громче любых манифестантских выкриков. Сердобольный афроамериканец ни о чем не спрашивал, он петлял маленькими дорожками и давал время успокоиться, однако неумолимо приближался к центру. И узнав в лобовом стекле знакомые очертания Миллениум-парка, Рей все же выдавила из себя адрес, а потом уставилась в покрытое каплями окно. Над Чикаго снова начинался дождь, что принес с собой желтые злые облака и влажную стылость. Ну, а Рей Хакс совершенно не представляла, чего ждать от будущего и проклятого Соло.

На нужный этаж Рей поднялась с опаской, ожидая увидеть там рассерженного и промокшего Бена, который возжаждет новых разговоров или очередных извинений, чертовых поцелуев или безумного предложения сбежать на край Света. Но лестничная площадка оказалась пуста. Тишину нарушали лишь доносившийся из квартиры напротив звонкий смех да громко вещавший телевизор у излишне любопытной старушки слева. Постояв немного около двери, Рей осторожно вставила ключ, повернула и вошла в темный коридор не своего жилища. Уже с первого шага стало понятно, что здесь никого нет. И руки сами собой потянулись к трем внутренним замкам и щеколде, закрыв на максимальные обороты и до упора. Честное слово, она бы придвинула шкафы, но те, похоже, были намертво привинчены к полу и стенам. Только после этого Рей позволила себе обессиленно сползти вниз, наконец-то заметив, как покалывает от напряжения ноги.

Боже, что же она творит! Но, наверно, хорошо, что спонтанный разговор разрешился именно так. Одно признание, одна пощечина, и вот он, заветный финал притворства. Они выравняли уровень своей откровенности друг с другом, и теперь обоим придется учиться с этим жить. И всегда, каждую минуту знать, что рядом с тобой ходит такой же безумец. Рей вытянула вперед ладонь и даже в неверном свете уличных огней, что пробивались сквозь жалюзи в гостиной, увидела вновь дрожащие пальцы. Тускло сверкнул ободок обручального кольца, которое неожиданно захотелось сорвать и выкинуть прочь (можно вместе с пальцем), но в этот же момент телефон вспыхнул входящим вызовом. Бенджамин Соло очень желал поговорить.

Рей фыркнула, поднялась с пола и неуверенно шагнула вглубь полутемной квартиры. Губы по-прежнему жгло, во рту ощущался вкус Бена и кофе, а в душе с тихим камнепадом разевался провал, которому позавидовали бы лунные кратеры. Внезапно уловив боковым зрением движение, Рей замерла напротив тусклого зеркала и всмотрелась в бледное лицо. Отражение оскалилось, а ей захотелось это отражение разбить. За проведенные в Чикаго три месяца она изменилась. Измученные давнишней бесконечной сменой оттенков волосы потускнели и вернулись к природному цвету, кожа истончилась, глаза беспрестанно краснели от недосыпа и запали так глубоко, что наверняка скоро ввалятся внутрь — упадут на дно и будут сухо греметь. Но виной тому был не Соло, не признания, не постоянный стресс (хотя, конечно, и они тоже), а всего лишь в четыре раза увеличенная доза стимуляторов. Да, такая жизнь становилась опасной, но нужно продержаться еще чуть-чуть. Два месяца, прежде чем можно уменьшить нагрузку и попробовать выспаться. Хотя бы. Для начала. Какая уж тут любовь… Подрагивающие пальцы сжали в кармане теплый круглый бок упаковки — самую верную преграду на пути к ошибочной измене.

Дерьмовая ситуация. Да, переспать с Беном было так легко, просто и желанно, но… Но что делать потом, Рей не знала. Не имела ни малейшего представления, какая роль в его жизни удовлетворила бы бушующие внутри амбиции. А потому приходилось помнить об абсолютной бесперспективности таких отношений. Она ведь почти согласилась. Видела перед глазами плывущие строки обвинений, но все равно хотела… Боже! Как же страшно. Но свое мгновение счастья она бы урвала. А дальше… Скандал федерального масштаба, и достойный для занесения во все справочники случай, который гарантировал конец всему на долгие годы вперед. Лет на сто, не меньше. Лоббист спит с конгрессменом! Взятка натурой! Да, их ждал конфликт интересов, реальный срок и погребальный крест на политическом поприще обоих.

Однако стоило быть честной и признать, что лучше всего останавливал вовсе не гипотетический страх о крахе карьеры, а банальный стыд. Бен не дурак. Рей хмыкнула и посмотрела на вновь засветившийся входящим звонком телефон. Упрямец уже почти сложил недостающие кусочки мозаики, оставив пустым участок, где по законам всех композиций, в центре золотого сечения располагалась огромная белая капсула наркотика. Рей не питала иллюзий и знала, что когда-нибудь попадется. И хорошо бы как можно позже. В тот момент, когда она сможет спокойно передать дела Роуз и скрыться от разочарованного взгляда Соло. Ибо видеть в его глазах брезгливость будет невыносимо, а прямо сейчас вполне хватало собственного отражения.

Телефон моргнул один раз, на несколько секунд погас, а затем завибрировал снова, рисуя на паркетных досках коридора замысловатую спираль. Рей вздохнула и покачала головой. Как же глупо все вышло… Зачем произнесла те слова вслух? Точно Рей Хакс все же окончательно двинулась мозгами, и причина этого прямо сейчас яро пытался до нее дозвониться. Однако к черту! Ничего не изменилось! Права именно она, а не плавающий в иллюзии собственного всевластья Соло. И оттолкнувшись от зеркала, Рей отчаянно попыталась убедить себя в том, что хотела бы никогда не вернуться на ту остановку.

Ночь прошла в привычных сумбурных видениях. Залпом проглоченное снотворное опять не сработало, когда кутавшаяся в рубашку, одеяло и парочку найденных пледов Рей стучала зубами от внезапного холода и пыталась согреться на краешке огромной кровати. Сознание ускользало медленно и с мерзким коварством подсовывало то звуки переливавшихся в голове арий, то блуждающие по телу руки, в которых каждый раз зачем-то вспыхивал занесенный нож. А телефон все продолжал жалобно жужжать в коридоре около входной двери.

Ну, а рассвет принес тяжело перекатывающуюся головную боль, порцию амфетамина и новости.

— _Доброе утро, любимый Чикаго!_ — тараторил ведущий шоу, пока сонное подобие человека пыталось разобраться в технике приготовления четверного эспрессо. — _Вчерашний небывало теплый вечер не зря насторожил нас, ожидаемо обернувшись если не погодным, то общественным ударом._

— Вот уж точно, — уныло поддакнула Рей, вспомнив о своих личных потрясениях. Впрочем, думать пока не было ни сил, ни желания, ни насущной необходимости.

— _Сегодняшний номер «Чикаго трибюн»** вышел под неожиданным заголовком, что поверг в шок весь Иллинойс и грозит непредсказуемым итогом на приближающихся выборах в Конгресс. Поверьте, гигантские буквы статьи главного таблоида способны дать вам сплетен на пару месяцев вперед. И, должен заметить, я впервые не нахожу слов, чтобы достойно это прокомментировать._

Рей медленно повернулась в сторону экрана и замерла, понимая, что в ее лексиконе так же не осталось достойных фраз. Все еще наивно полагая происходящее глупой эскападой регионального издательства, она уставилась в телевизор, где поверх чуть выцветших за давностью лет рукописных строчек заявления об изнасиловании какой-то девчонки шел заголовок сегодняшней газеты: _«Губернатор Соло — преступник или психопат?»_

Один удар сердца, короткий вздох и…

— Сука! — заорала Рей, швырнув в стену нетронутую чашку с кофе.

____________________

* https://cutt.ly/UtmMJCw Можно закрыть глаза и просто наслаждаться

**Самая популярная газета Чикаго и Среднего Запада, входит в топ-25 самых высокотиражных изданий США. Придерживается республиканских взглядов.


	12. Chapter 12

[](https://cutt.ly/5tY8fhz) [](https://cutt.ly/wtY8hjU)

[](https://cutt.ly/DtY8kcs) [](https://cutt.ly/JtY8xjS)

[ ](https://cutt.ly/KtY3xw1)

**Чикаго, штат Иллинойс**

**Апрель, шесть лет назад**

Рей сбежала по ступеням вниз, вырвалась из влажно-душного холла жилой высотки на залитую дождем улицу и растерянно заозиралась по сторонам. Первой реакцией, после непродуктивного, но очень эмоционального битья очередной чашки, стало желание собрать вещи и бросить Соло вместе со всеми его идиотскими скандалами. К черту! К дьяволу! В преисподнюю! Она больше не вынесет. Ибо какой же наивной идиоткой надо быть, чтобы все эти месяцы, годы и даже целое утро с доброй половиной ночи переживать о совершенно ненужных вещах. Воображать, искать хоть какой-нибудь шанс, пока все это время под носом скрывалось умопомрачительное дерьмо. Но милостивый Боже, насколько же великолепно притворялся Бен. Как трепетно рассказывал о чувствах, приручал лаской, добивался искренностью. А сам… А сам! Да, она не хотела верить. Каждой клеткой, всем сердцем отказывалась принимать, что Бен… ее Бен мог быть таким. Однако холодным расчетом политической твари слишком хорошо знала, как часто подобные обвинения оказываются правдой. Часто? Рей сардонически хмыкнула, чем заслужила парочку косых взглядов от спешащих мимо людей. Как бы не так! Всегда! Каждый чертов раз! Сколько таких же политиков остались лежать под руинами собственного чумного прошлого? Сотни, если не тысячи. Мерзкие, лживые создания, и Бен, похоже, оказался не лучше.

Но Рей не хотела спешить. О нет. Она с извращенной дотошностью потратила полчаса, чтобы найти на сайте газетенки тот самый документ и немедленно его изучить. Вызубрить от и до так, что теперь могла даже с закрытыми глазами воспроизвести каждую помарку, грамматическую ошибку или неверный штрих. И пусть там не значилось имени пострадавшей, но Рей до пикселя рассмотрела очевидно женский, немного небрежный почерк, которым рассказывалось о несомненном акте насилия. О преступлении, совершенном Бенджамином Соло, Губернатором штата Иллинойс, чуть больше трех лет назад. Но… это же Бен! Ее волшебство, ожившая чистейшая мысль! Разве мечта могла быть настолько гнилой? Человек, которым она беззаветно восхищалась, которого всегда ставила выше любого из встреченных политиков, кого отчаянно и безнадежно любила столько лет не посмел бы так поступить. Не сломал бы собственную натуру о примитивность животного удовлетворения. Это было неправильно! Нелепо! Ненатурально! Однако мозг упорно подсовывал отвратительную сцену в кабинете, вывернутые руки Алиши и рассечённую губу; накладывал туда сотни пропущенных деталей и не находил оправдания. Знал, что, возможно, всему есть объяснение, но отчаянно боялся ошибиться. В их работе это вышло бы смертельно.

Заприметив неподалеку несколько автоматов с газетами, она попыталась дрожащей от чрезмерной дозы стимуляторов рукой нащупать в кармане мелочь и наконец-то понять отчего же так больно. Что с ней, черт побери, происходит. Это не первый скандал, не последний шанс и, если хорошенько подумать, пока даже не крах всему. Однако на душе было гадостно как никогда. И взяв в руки «Чикаго трибюн», Рей показалось, что к груди прижалась ампула с трупным ядом. Она слишком хорошо знала последствия неоправданной доверчивости.

Ливень барабанил по ткани зонта, который пришлось позаимствовать все у того же проклятого Соло, а Рей пыталась сделать мучительный выбор между скоростью и комфортом. Попасть на другой конец города в утренний час пик грозило отвратительнейшим приключением, каковое могло бы исправить такси, но время поджимало. Прикрыв на секунду глаза и собрав в кулак все имеющиеся в запасе довольно истощившиеся моральные силы, она зашагала в сторону станции «Рузвельт». Сердце колотилось точно безумное и грозило выскочить из груди то ли из-за амфетамина, то ли по причине никак не желавшей браться под контроль паники. Честное слово, Сноук в жизни с ней не рассчитается за подобную кампанию, если, конечно, будет кому рассчитываться. По сообщениям Джорджа и Алекса, у старика большие проблемы, которые вот-вот могут коснуться самой Рей. Впрочем, тогда можно будет с чистой совестью избавиться от Соло, хотя… Кого она обманывает? У неё не получилось забыть Бена за шесть мучительных лет, так неужели один-единственный случай станет той отправной точкой, что перевернет отношение… Она резко остановилась, чем вызвала шипящую ругань у налетевшего на неожиданную преграду прохожего, но даже не заметила этого. _«Рей Хакс нье из тьех, кто мьеняет свои убьеждения. Но, может, совсьем скоро это измьенится…»_ — прозвучал в голове приторный голос. Застонав, она сжала переносицу подрагивающими пальцами и нервно рассмеялась.

— Какая же ты мразь, Сандерс, — пробормотала Рей и снова стремительно зашагала в сторону метро.

Что же, если ублюдок хотел поговорить с ней именно на эту тему, то она не станет отказывать. Не в природе миссис Хакс попросту сносить подножки, не воткнув в колеса соперника пару отвратительных шпилек в ответ. У неё пока не было ни одной идеи, как быть, все зависело от объяснений Соло… Но набирая номер Роуз, она не сомневалась, что справится и на этот раз. Не могла иначе. Не имела права. Но, Бен! Черт возьми, Бен!

В девять часов утра одна из немногочисленных подземных станций пухла переполнившими платформы людьми, которые старательно разбрызгивали с зонтов воду и отряхивали влажную ткань плащей. Их присутствие ощущалось повсюду: его приносила ветреная морось сквозняков, оно дышало в затылок, подкрадывалось толчками в бок или грубо наступало на ноги. Едва не до боли сжав зубы, Рей старалась мелко и часто дышать через рот, пока всеми силами давила рвотные позывы. Впившиеся во влажный зонт пальцы давно онемели, спина покрылась испариной, сердце сбилось на неровный ритм и потому, казалось, что любое неосторожное движение может обернуться бесконтрольной рвотой. Рей наивно надеялась, короткая передышка в календаре задач поможет справиться, даст отдохнуть напряженным нервам, и все как-то само наладится. Так уже случалось прежде и обязательно проходило, но в этот раз лучше не стало. Только хуже.

Через силу запихнув себя в переполненный вагон, она вытянула руки по швам и теперь старалась не дотрагиваться до поручней и пассажиров, предпочтя держаться зубами за спертый воздух. Поезд трясло и с грохотом качало на каждой неровности железнодорожного полотна, пока мимо проносились огни тоннелей, станций и экранов телефонов сменяющих друг друга живых потомков рода человеческого. Хотелось закрыть неумолимо распахивающиеся глаза и представить, что сегодняшнего утра не было. Забыть его, как и предыдущий вечер, может, даже месяц или полгода. Но веки не смыкались, реальность оставалась прежней, а взгляд то и дело натыкался на заголовок треклятой газетенки. Будто все население Чикаго решило разом ознакомиться со светской периодикой. Бубнящие и слишком громкие голоса обсуждали, негодовали, строили догадки, искали объяснения. А Рей лишь тихо фыркала в высокий воротник пальто. Во имя всех президентов Америки, какое могло быть оправдание насилию? Это просто смешно и совершенно нелепо. Но, Господи, как же она не хотела верить. Против всей логики и здравого смысла, опыта и привычки ждать худшего Рей отказывалась мириться до тех пор, пока Соло лично не подтвердит, что грубо поимел какую-то девку. Пока не произнесет тем же самым ртом, которым признавался в любви и так нежно целовал… И в этот же момент нахлынувшие воспоминания о руках Бена, что еще недавно скользили по обнаженным плечам, неожиданно потянули за собой пугающую дурноту. Не привычное чувство танцующего где-то внутри наслаждения, а острый привкус желчи. Рей содрогнулась и все же зажмурилась. Да так, что перед глазами заплясали белые искры точек — сознание решило самоликвидироваться. А потому она попыталась дышать еще чаще, но тут кто-то больно толкнул под ребра, и в ответ полетела сдавленная ругань.

В районе Уиллоу-стрит состав, наконец-то, вынырнул на поверхность, наполнив вагон серым сумраком утра и исполосовав окно каплями дождя. Станция же «Фуллертон» встретила приятным безлюдьем и сырым ветром, что рыскал под мутной пластиковой крышей платформы. Рей никогда не была в родительском доме Бена. Знала адрес, видела фотографии белого особняка, окруженного толстыми прутьями кованой решетки забора, но ни разу не переступала порог. Все встречи проводились в офисе Соло, а попытки разговоров с Алишей — в те дни, когда она приходила выклянчить у мужа денег. И вот теперь Рей впервые спешила по Алгельд-стрит, маленькой улочке, которую полностью застроили миленькие родовые гнезда коренной чикагской бизнес-элиты. Звучало абсурдно, но таким уж был главный город Среднего Запада.

Золотые часики на руке показали чуть больше половины десятого, когда Рей нажала кнопку электронного колокольчика. Она не знала дома ли еще Соло, читал ли новости, обрывал номера знакомых репортеров и адвокатов, но ей он не звонил. Уже четыре часа. С тех самых пор, как прошел последний из семидесяти с лишним вызовов, на которые всю ночь исходил брошенный в коридоре телефон. И Рей оставалось только надеяться, что Бен хотел сообщить именно эти новости, а не попытаться в очередной раз устроить никому не нужные выяснения отношений. Она вздохнула, убрала в карман молчавший смартфон, и в этот момент решетчатая дверь открылась. Спустившись по ступеням, Рей толкнула одну из створок центрального входа и очутилась в огромном, почти пустом холле. Невольно затормозив, она с каким-то неожиданным удивлением оглядывала белые каменные полы, галереи следующих друг за другом сквозных комнат, огромную, возносящуюся наверх мягким винтом лестницу. Дом был огромен, но ощущение пространства неожиданно терялось за вереницей — о, можно было даже не сомневаться! — темных, тяжелых книжных шкафов. Они словно повторяли квартиру Соло: занимали каждую вертикальную поверхность, торчали в видневшемся кусочке второго этажа, выглядывали из-за стен соседних гостиных и сонно дышали прямо там, где сейчас стояла Рей. В коридоре. Боже! Это точно дом Бена Соло. И похоже, здесь читать начинали раньше, чем ходить.

Она посмотрела по сторонам в попытке отыскать хоть какую-нибудь живую душу, аккуратно поместила зонт в специальную подставку и наконец уловила бубнеж телевизора. Двинувшись на звук, Рей миновала пару почти идентичных комнат, которые различались лишь степенью загруженности полок с книгами, прежде чем остановилась в дверном проеме.

_— Нет, я не согласен с вами, Джефф,_ — вещал один из гостей утренней аналитической передачи. _— Не думаю, что скандал вокруг Губернатора Соло правдив, однако, его не стоит сбрасывать со счетов. Избирательные кампании в самом разгаре, кандидаты спешат заручиться поддержкой населения до начала летних каникул, когда большинство разъедется в отпуска или плюнет на все, нежась в лучах наконец-то теплого светила. В любом случае, полагаю, в ближайшие несколько часов мы получим официальный ответ…_

— Он в г’раже, — не оборачиваясь протянула Алиша. Супруга Бена стояла небрежно облокотившись на диван лицом к телевизору и лениво отрывала с лежащей перед ней виноградной грозди ягоды. — Всю ночь пр’вазился со своим драндулетом. Даж не выходил ещё.

_— …Скандал определенно достигнет Вашингтона, и только столица будет решать, насколько серьезными являются обвинения, выставленные Соло три года назад._

_— Однако личность до сих пор не установлена…_

— Не знала, что ты интересуешься политикой, — хмыкнула Рей и уже собралась отправиться на поиски мистического «г’ража», но раздавшийся ответ заставил остановиться.

— П’чему нет? Благодаря тебе, я те’рь замужем за быыывшим Губернатором, — пренебрежительно бросила Алиша, чуть повернув свое слишком похожее лицо и сделав акцент на прошлом. — Над’ быть в курсах, чтоб тако' больше не повторилось.

Рей помолчала, а затем чуть скривила рот в презрительной полуулыбке и тихо произнесла:

— В нашей стране нет ни бывших губернаторов, ни бывших президентов, миссис Соло. Что бы ни случилось, твой супруг сохранит к себе почтительное обращение до самой смерти как дань признания его заслуг на посту. Мы чтим и уважаем вне зависимости от того был ли удачным срок, складно ли говорил, верно ли поступал, ведь он — наш собственный выбор. Олицетворение нашей морали и стремлений. — Руки стиснули чуть влажные от уличной сырости газетные листы. — И было бы неплохо, знай ты об этом.

— Он мой муж. П’таму я могу относиться к нему как хааачу.

— Унижение собственного решения, каким стало желание выйти замуж за Бена, в глазах общества не добавляет тебе ума, а ему рейтингов, — все так же негромко проговорила Рей. — Не знаю, что происходит между вами, но сейчас ему нужна твоя поддержка. Каких бы дел он ни натворил раньше…

От мыслей о Бене снова стало чертовски нехорошо, и она прервалась. Однако Алиша ничего не сказала. Лишь закинула в рот еще одну ягоду винограда, а Рей непроизвольно покачала головой. Похоже, это действительно безнадежно. А потому, развернувшись на каблуках, ничего не оставалось, как вернуться под непрекращающийся ливень. Там она моментально забыла о разговоре и вновь погрузилась в хаотическое раздражение, невольно понимая, что с чертовыми сюрпризами от чертова Соло к выборам в ноябре ее голова станет полностью седая.

Гараж отыскался достаточно быстро, стоило только обойти огромный особняк. Небольшая кирпичная пристройка под обычной серой крышей могла бы стать неплохим гостевым домиком, но, видимо, ее уже давным-давно приспособили под автомобильные нужды. Бежевая простая дверь поддалась легко, почти бесшумно, и Рей скользнула в ярко освещенное помещение, где вопреки любым правилам безопасности оказалось так накурено, что она едва не закашлялась. Легкий сквозняк чуть разогнал пелену тумана, а следом принес аромат машинного масла, резины и чего-то совершенно непередаваемого. Несмотря на стену дыма, Соло нашелся сразу. В джинсах и обычной мятой футболке он стоял лицом к открытому капоту белого, очевидно, раритетного автомобиля и, зажав меж пальцев сигарету, придирчиво разглядывал какую-то деталь. Рей изумленно моргнула и уставилась на явившееся механическое зрелище. Откуда у Соло такое неземное чудо? Медная окантовка, причудливое крыло, немного забавно топорщившиеся круглые фары… Весь странный, немного космический вид машины напоминал удивительную рыбу или акулу. А Бен, что непринужденно опирался бедром на аккуратно застеленный рабочим полотенцем борт, — ихтиолога. Рядом под ногами валялся, очевидно, севший телефон. Что же, вот и причина радиомолчания.

И в этот момент Рей не выдержала. От вида спокойного и сосредоточенного лица Соло захотелось орать так, чтобы звуковой волной вдребезги разбить каждую стекляшку в гараже. Но тут за спиной хлопнула дверь, и Бен непроизвольно вздрогнул.

— Я же сказал не заходить сюда! Даже это для тебя слишком сложно? — раздраженно рявкнул он, не потрудившись обернуться. Окурок метко отправился в стоящую на полу жестяную банку, которая, кажется, застала еще Гражданскую войну.

Рей зажмурилась и с трудом подавила первые ростки отчаянного разочарования. Нимб погас, но, может, у Бена еще остались крылья? Однако слишком уж очевидна грубость и нарочитая жестокость от образца джентльменства. Или он такой исключительно на людях? Боже, неужели все это правда? А ведь он прикасался к ней! Трогал своими руками, обнимал, целовал… От этих мыслей вновь накатили дрожь, тошнота и головокружение, вынудив схватиться за стену и тут же дернуться в отвращении. Здесь все было тем Беном, с которым она сейчас инстинктивно не могла иметь ничего общего. Мечтала, отчаянно желала, но никак не находила сил принять. Да, Рей пыталась рассуждать здраво, хотела вернуть на привычное место логику и политический расчет, но не справлялась. Смотрела на широкую спину, на небрежно зачесанные назад волосы, вспоминала все их полемики, свое восхищение, и просто не могла. В ней боролась разочарованная женщина, сходящая с ума наркоманка и равнодушная, циничная сука, которой Рей была слишком долго.

— Опять тычешь пальцем в небо, Соло, и опять мимо, — холодно выплюнула она и сделала ленивый шаг вперед. Каблуки визгливо встретились с каменной плиткой пола, внутренности стянуло узлом, и Рей с трудом сдержала себя, чтобы не завизжать.

А Бен, конечно же, оглянулся. Резко, порывисто повернулся на голос и медленно опустил руки, следя за приближающейся женщиной, а потом сделал шаг навстречу… И во встретившемся ей взгляде плескалось столько удивленной радости, что она сорвалась. Падать вместе с ним оказалось слишком больно.

— Рей… — осторожно начал он и отшатнулся, когда с неожиданно ярким хлопком его щеку припечатала сложенная в несколько раз газета.

Удар вышел сильным, оставив на скуле смазанную типографскую краску с порезами тонкой бумагой и вызвав болезненный отклик в непривычной к такому руке. Две пощечины за два дня. Кажется, она выбила страйк! Но тут раздался звон выпавшей детали, а в кисти впились жесткие пальцы Соло, которые он больно дернул вперед и едва не впечатал Рей в мгновенно напряженное тело. И тут это снова произошло. То же омерзительное чувство дотронувшейся до нее осклизлости, что сжало горло, словно в том самом феврале. Те же судорожные, неловкие попытки вырваться, пока не накрыла позорная рвота. Но Бен держал крепко и легко игнорировал безумные потуги освободиться, пока нарочито медленными и глубокими вздохами пытался взять под контроль взвизгнувшую после унижения гордость.

— Какого хрена ты творишь?! — рык непонимания отразился от стен, пошевелив на голове Рей волосы.

— Руки убери!

— Да что с тобой?

Она задыхалась. Бен стоял так близко, расплескивая через край раздражение и гнев, что тот ощущался почти физически. И Рей тонула в этом. Захлебывалась собственным сумасшествием и болью от едва не лопающихся в живых тисках тонких запястий. Желудок свело спазмом, и она сильнее забилась в его хватке. Рей чувствовала: еще секунда, и ее стошнит. Еще одно мгновение, и… И все закончилось. Едва только Соло понял, что происходит, оковы разжались. Он отпустил мгновенно, стремительно отступил прочь и судорожно распрямил пальцы, словно пытался отречься от собственного поступка. Из ослабевших рук под ноги упала газета, но Бен не заметил. В абсолютном неверии он смотрел, как лихорадочно Рей оттирала ладони выуженным из кармана антисептиком. Как снова и снова выдавливала безумные порции прозрачной вонючей жижи и, задрав рукава, втирала в кожу. Еще и еще, пока за синтетическим запахом, за легкой липкостью и прохладной влажностью насильно не растворилась тошнота. И эти привычные, раздиравшие до кровавых ран жесткие движения сказали Бену больше, чем брошенный в его сторону испуганный взгляд и вынужденно оголенная минута слабости.

— Я настолько омерзителен?

И Рей не знала, чего было больше в его голосе: раздражения, сарказма или… Отчаяния, которое Бен пытался скрыть настолько тщательно, что она не заметила бы, не вырвись то с последующим рваным вздохом.

— Что ты! — Голос ее звучал резко. — Обожаю, когда меня лапают.

— Я не… — Бен терпеливо выдохнул. — С тобой все в порядке?

В порядке? Да. В полном. За исключением того, что она окончательно тронулась рассудком.

— Тебя не касается. Однако было бы просто восхитительно, предупреждай ты о своем дерьме заранее, — прошипела Рей и в последний раз нанесла гель, попытавшись состроить вид, что ничего не произошло. Что слова не сказаны, а поступки не сделаны. Будто это нормально — раздавать оплеухи, едва не падать в обморок, а потом бросаться с обвинениями.

— У тебя дрожат руки, — нахмурившись заметил Бен, и она инстинктивно сжала в кулак ладони.

— Да послушай же меня! Почему, доверив вести кампанию, ты даже не потрудился предоставить всю информацию, чтобы я хоть примерно знала откуда ждать удар и как на него ответить? Заявление официально зарегистрировано. Не прикидывайся, что не знал!

Но он не слушал, только метался взглядом от покрасневших запястий к бледному лицу и обратно. Туда, где жалобно съежился флакончик с вонючим антисептиком. Соло качнулся было вперед, безотчетно желая дотронуться до натертых отметин, но Рей увернулась.

— Тебе больно? — наконец тихо спросил Бен, а она чуть не рассмеялась — истерически, громко, абсурдно. Но лишь закашлялась от концентрации дыма.

Больно? Как объяснить, что она не знает сама. Что собственный наркотический психоз внезапно лишил ее единственного человека, чьи ладони дарили тепло и уют. Что она уже не может адекватно воспринимать происходящее. Что руки жжет не от инстинктивной защитной реакции Бена, щеку которого расчертили две тонкие красные полосы, а от безумного разочарования в нем. Что она почувствовала себя преданной, хотя не имела никаких прав на его верность.

— Забудь.

— Прости, я не рассчитал…

О Боже! Они на грани катастрофы, а он так отчаянно переживает из-за каких-то следов. В конце концов, это ей следовало извиняться за непрофессиональную несдержанность, наркоманию и вызванное этим сумасшествие.

— Почему ты не сказал? — Рей намеренно проигнорировала его слова.

— Не сказал что? — Он наконец посмотрел в глаза.

Вздохнув, Бен принял правила игры. Но Рей знала, что он обязательно вернется к самой важной отныне для себя проблеме — ее реакции на прикосновения. Достигнув так много за эти несколько месяцев, почти добравшись до сути и постепенно приручив безумную мартышку, Соло не позволит отмолчаться. Не в тот момент, когда наконец-то вырвал столь нужное ему признание. Однако сейчас он шел на уступки, и выплеснувшая скопившийся гнев Рей все же заметила покрасневшие, чуть запавшие глаза, темную щетину на подбородке, вымазанные в машинном масле руки и перепачканную футболку. Видимо, Бен действительно провел в гараже всю ночь и ничего не знал.

Неумолимо накатил стыд, и она присела на корточки, чтобы поднять измятую газету. Протянув в руки Соло скомканную бумагу, Рей старалась не встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Читай.

— Что ты с ней делала? — пробормотал он, когда попытался осторожно открыть намертво зацепившиеся листы.

— Тренировала искусство оригами, — огрызнулась Рей и поднялась.

Что на нее, черт возьми, нашло? Что за сумасшествие и безумная агрессия? И почему сердце до сих пор металось в разные стороны, а руки предательски дрожали? Ведь гнев выплеснут, эмоции потрачены, и вот уже подбиралась апатия, но пульс по-прежнему частил толчками в венах. Неправильно. Все как-то пошло неправильно. Тем временем Бен открыл первый разворот и замер.

— Нам нужно дать официальный комментарий. И чем скорее, тем лучше. — Рей почувствовала, как спотыкается о слова язык, но замолчала. Отчего-то завороженно она следила за вытянувшимся в тонкую линию ртом и затрепетавшими крыльями несуразного носа. Между бровей Бена пролегла морщинка, а потом он резко дернул головой, будто приходя в себя.

— Я понимаю, — ровно произнес он, но на самом дне его голоса Рей услышала дикую, кипучую ненависть.

— Мне необходимо знать, что произошло. Правду, Бен. — И оставалось только надеяться, что за скупым профессиональным тоном, он не заметит отчаянное желание его оправдать. — Тебе следовало рассказать мне об этом раньше.

— Разумеется, — все так же спокойно произнес Соло, а потом медленно сложил газету, прислонился к кузову машины, достал сигарету и закурил. — Это случилось три года назад, и здесь нечего, в общем-то, слушать. Редкостная дыра Джакку, на самой границе с Кентукки.

— Почему? — почти прошептала она, наверняка одним лишь этим выдавав себя с головой. Но Бен, казалось, не заметил или не почувствовал тонкого налета невыносимой горечи.

— Слишком много алкоголя, слишком мало здравого смысла. Мы не должны были там задерживаться, но сезон торнадо неумолим. В общем, гостиничный бар — официантка — финиш.

Соло скривился, повертел в руках сигарету и глубоко затянулся. Наступила та самая тишина, когда лучше бы промолчать, дать договорить и не вмешиваться. Но Рей, как всегда, не могла. Язык жег самый важный вопрос. Тот постулат едва ли не жизни и смерти, ответ на который определил бы все. Добровольно… или заставил? Не хотел, но сделал или все же… А потому, переступив с ноги на ногу и жалобно скрипнув набойкой о какую-то невидимую шайбу, Рей тихо проговорила:

— Она пришла сама?

— Да, — Бен кивнул. И от нахлынувшего облегчения с плеч будто рухнула пара колонн Белого Дома, а Рей едва не пошатнулась. Однако Соло вдруг оскалился. — Но это моя вина. Когда на тебя пялятся весь вечер, трудно понять как-то иначе, верно? А я смотрел. Казалось, физически не мог отвернуться и планомерно надирался дешевым виски, пока она подливала снова и снова, а мне уверенно сносило крышу. Лицо, улыбка, глаза… даже то, как нервно дергалась ее щека, когда кто-то из клиентов позволял себе лишнее. Дерьмо, ты даже не представляешь, насколько это было удивительно.

Он негромко рассмеялся и покачал головой, видимо, вспоминая.

— Неужели так красива? — нервно усмехнулась Рей, а сама пыталась избавиться от идиотического и неуместного чувства ревности. Но Соло встрепенулся, непонимающе на неё посмотрел, а затем негромко хмыкнул.

— Красива? Не знаю. Я как-то никогда не задумывался.

— Господи, ну, было же что-то! — раздраженно воскликнула она. А в голове судорожно щелкали варианты решений проблемы: обманутый Губернатор, соблазнение, попытка опоить. На этом можно было неплохо сыграть, если вовремя подсуетиться с лояльными журналистами и найти ту самую дрянь. Однако следующие слова вынудили насторожиться и недоуменно посмотреть в неожиданно ласковые глаза Бена. Он улыбался.

— Было? О да. Конечно. Вся она целиком. От макушки до несносного характера. От веснушек до невыносимой женственности, что кричала из каждого восхитительно язвительного слова. Ее хитрость, упорность, воля…

— Господи, Бен, ты устроил с ней философский диспут, прежде чем поиметь? Не думаю, что твоя официантка составила тебе достойную конкуренцию, — нервно перебила Рей, отчаянно не желая осознавать сказанное. Больно думать, что однажды нашелся кто-то лучше тебя самой. Но Соло лишь передернул плечами и снова затянулся.

— Что ты, — он откинул голову, прикрыл глаза, а затем медленно выпустил белесую струю дыма. — Никогда в жизни я не испытывал большего разочарования, чем в тот момент, когда она открыла рот.

Рей ошарашенно посмотрела на Бена и попыталась связать воедино, казалось бы, сущую бессмыслицу.

— Ты можешь сказать нормально, что произошло? — Она утомленно потерла лоб. — Воля, хитрость — чушь! Всегда считала, что трахают за смазливую мордашку или сиськи, но никак не за мозги да харизму.

— Возможно, — флегматично отозвался Бен, который, кажется, даже не слушал. А потому Рей вздохнула и вернулась к делам насущным, эмоции останутся на потом.

— Хорошо. Если она пришла сама, то откуда заявление?

И в этот момент Соло посмотрел на неё, точно на блаженную, и перепачканной маслом рукой взлохматил волосы. Казалось, его отчего-то забавляет сложившаяся ситуация.

— Оттуда, что я хотел вовсе не ее, — медленно произнес он со смешком и легким налетом удивления. — Но и подачки мне были не нужны.

Рей застонала и закрыла лицо ладонями, покачав головой.

— Я ничего не поняла. Если тебе была нужна другая, тогда, чем привлекла… — она оборвала себя на полуслове и медленно выдохнула, наконец-то сложив воедино весь пазл. Видит бог, ей следовало бы догадаться раньше. Много раньше. И нервы оглушительно взвизгнули, когда подстегнутый утренней «бодростью» пульс снова истошно забился где-то в горле. — Бен, это безумие.

— Как и все, связанное с тобой, — Соло снова затянулся и отвел взгляд. — С расчетливостью типичной провинциальной стервы, Алиша быстро поняла, как может использовать почти невменяемого гостя. Тем более, Губернатора штата. Согласись, такие возможности не валяются на дорогах в Богом забытых городках. Но я не снимаю с себя вины.

— Что ты с ней сделал? — прошептала Рей, а после сделала уверенный шаг вперед и уже заранее простила любое преступление. Потому что разве могла она поступить иначе? Нет. Никогда. Ибо слишком хорошо понимала причины, что привели к пожизненной цепи ошибок.

— Изнасиловал, там же написано. — Бен махнул газетой, закрыл глаза и слегка скабрезно протянул: — Тебе подробно описать неупомянутые в заявлении позы или хватит того, что ей оказалось это не в радость? Нет? Поверь, счета из клиники были весьма красноречивы.

Он саркастично хмыкнул, но Рей видела насколько ему противно даже вспоминать, не то что говорить. Обычно уверенные пальцы слишком нервно стиснули мягкий сигаретный фильтр, отчего тот превратился в непонятное крошево. Бен был зол, и в первую очередь, на самого себя. Но сделанного однажды уже не вернуть.

— За что? — Вот и все, что смогла выдавить Рей, подойдя еще ближе.

— Решила сыграть в недотрогу, но поздно. Я уже плохо соображал, когда она закрыла лицо руками и отобрала мою единственную иллюзию. Помню только невнятные крики да собственное бешенство…

Кинув на пол ненужную газету, Бен окончательно смял пальцами еще непогасший окурок и раздраженно чиркнул зажигалкой. Потом еще раз, и еще, пока Рей не выдержала и не схватила с капота полупустую пачку Мальборо. Вытащив трясущимися пальцами сигарету, она сунула ту в руки Соло и отобрала зажигалку, с первого раза высекая ровное пламя.

— Я благодарна, что это не мальчик из церковного хора, — тем временем раздраженно выдохнула она, а глубоко затянувшийся Бен едва не поперхнулся горьким дымом. — Ты идиот. Почему делу не дали ход?

— Потому что я предложил ей кое-что взамен. Алиша согласилась и забрала заявление. Откуда оно взялось снова — понятия не имею.

Черная бровь медленно поднялась вверх, пока Рей боролась со жгучим желанием залепить третью пощечину. За фантастическую глупость. Так бездарно попасться на удочку деревенской дряни мог только всегда честный и благородный Соло, который единственный раз в жизни позволил себе помечтать. И вот чем все обернулось. Однако Рей удивлялась совсем другому. Сердце по-прежнему колотилось где-то в груди, в ушах тревожно гудела кровь, но злость ушла. Растворилась по пути от осознания к принятию стоящего перед ней мужчины и утонуло в тщетных попытках осудить. Во имя всех выпитых стаканчиков с кофе! Рей хотела бы, но понимала всю наигранность подобной обиды. А потому, пересилив себя и сцепив зубы, она подняла руку и осторожно стерла пальцем со щеки Бена выступившие из порезов капельки крови. И здесь бы привычно дернуться от накатившей дурноты, но та не пришла. Никакого мучившего лишь несколько минут назад отвращения, кроме восхитительной теплоты кожи и заходящегося пуще прежнего сердца, когда ее руку накрыла большая ладонь. Бен скользнул чуть ниже, очертив вены на покрасневших запястьях, и замер там, где неровно трепетал пульс.

— И нет, Рей, я не бью свою жену, что бы ты ни думала. — Он говорил тихо, но настойчиво. — Ненавижу нас обоих за то, что случилось, но никогда не посмел бы ударить. Бываю груб, могу схватить, чтобы эта ненормальная не выцарапала мне глаза в приступе очередного бессмысленного желания разыграть семью. Однако ничего больше. Мы оба знаем, как сильно ошиблись, и каждый день напоминаем об этом друг другу одним своим видом.

— Не проще ли тогда развестись?

— Ты слышала ответ, — протянул Бен, огладив подушечками пальцев тонкую кожу запястий. А Рей прикрыла глаза.

Он мог ничего не объяснять, все было понятно без слов. Меркантильность, шантаж и чувство вины оказались единственными, что смогло положить на лопатки отживший анахронизм — Бена Соло.

— Я сделаю официальное заявление, где опровергну все выдвинутые обвинения, — тем временем договорил он. — Доказать большего они не смогут, потому что дело так и не было заведено. Моих слов будет достаточно.

Рей покачала головой, мягко освободившись, и теперь задумчиво покусывала палец. Заметив краешком глаза красноватое пятно, она бездумно его слизнула и опомнилась лишь от ощущения металлического привкуса на языке. Осознание пришло быстро. Растерянный взгляд метнулся в сторону завороженно следящего за ней Бена, а в следующий момент он уже дернул Рей на себя. Пальцы немедленно утонули в ее волосах, пока губы прижимались к обнаженной бледной шее. Аккуратно царапнула щетина, и кожа Рей покрылась мурашками восторга. Они оба наверняка сошли с ума, но у своевольного тела ушло не больше секунды, прежде чем оно победило разум и инстинктивно прижалось к широкой груди, расслабленно обмякнув. И стало так спокойно, что ей ничего не оставалось, как прикрыть глаза и нежно перебирать тяжелые лакричные пряди, отчаянно вдыхая запах сигарет, масла и пота.

— Не уверена, что все разрешится столь просто. Мы слишком далеко зашли, — пробормотала Рей, пока теплые губы Бена собирали биение крови в лучевой артерии.— Общественности потребуется что-то посерьезней.

— Значит, поучаствую в паре дурацких передач, — фыркнул Соло, а затем неожиданно отстранился и зачем-то ощупал ее лоб.

— Ты не серьезен! — Рей попыталась увернуться от навязчиво скользнувшей по шее руки, но та едва заметно задержалась где-то под челюстью. — Нам придется сильно постараться, дабы переключить внимание избирателей на другое. Сексуальный скандал — серьезный удар по твоей репутации и рейтингам.

— М-м-м, — протянул Бен, снова огладив запястья, а затем невесомо поцеловал напряженно поджатый рот и нежно заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. — Забавно, но прямо сейчас мы создаем новый.

— Бен! — ахнула она и отшатнулась, мгновенно приходя в себя, но Соло был готов. Он крепко держал добычу и чуть прищурившись наблюдал, как Рей нервно бормотала очередную банальность. — Перестань, мы действительно не можем. Не имеем права!

Она прервалась, когда пальцы Бена деликатно приподняли ее подбородок и навязчиво повернули влево. В глаза ударил свет одной из потолочных ламп, и Рей часто заморгала, почувствовав непроизвольно наворачивающиеся слезы. Какого черта он творит? Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

— А все же, что у тебя с глазами? — задумчиво спросил Соло, и Рей испуганно застыла в его руках. — Атропин в составе капель иногда вызывает тахикардию и характерное покраснение, расширяет зрачки… Твои не реагируют на свет, ты в курсе?

— Не твое дело! — В этот раз она дернулась сильнее, одновременно ударив по все еще придерживающей голову руке, и вырывалась на свободу. Но оказалось, ее уже давно отпустили.

— Опять сбегаешь от ответа? — с легкой патиной угрозы спросил Бен и задумчиво провел пальцами по поджатым губам. — Что с тобой происходит, Рей? У тебя жар, аритмия и странный набор прочей симптоматики. Откуда столько страха и агрессии? Я же помню, что ты не такая.

Не такая?! Господи. Она еще хуже! И в этот момент, когда от Рей ждали ответа, в ее извращенном сознании наркомана резко и истерически забился сигнал тревоги. Он кричал и визжал в призыве убираться отсюда как можно скорее. Что-то было не так! Похоже, Бен только что принял решение, которое сразу воплотил в жизнь. И от осознания его скорого озарения пришла паника. Она накрыла с головой и едва не лишила воздуха, когда Рей отступила на шаг. Потом еще, и еще, настороженно глядя на замершего с непроницаемым лицом Бена, а тот даже не сделал попытки остановить. Без сомнений, она только что выдала себя. И тогда Рей приняла единственное казавшееся верным решение — развернулась спиной к молчавшему Соло и стремительно направилась к выходу. Прочь!

— Значит, сбегаешь… — голос Бена был страшен. Холоден до ужаса и нервных конвульсий, вызвав в руках неконтролируемые судороги.

— Репортеры уже под твоей дверью, — бросила она, неожиданно снова ощутив во рту привкус крови. — Будь так добр, разберись с ними. Со всем остальным я решу сама, можешь не беспокоиться.

— Нет. — И Рей резко остановилась. — Ты не будешь в это вмешиваться.

Неожиданный ответ вышел настолько мертвенно спокойным, что она медленно обернулась. Бен впервые не просил, а на самом деле приказывал — тоном, голосом, даже порядком слов. Он требовал и не ставил под сомнение абсолютную покорность с ее стороны, словно… это нормально. А потом Соло поднял голову, посмотрел Рей в глаза и жутковато улыбнувшись добавил:

— Пока я не узнаю, что ты скрываешь и так безумно боишься выдать, тебе нельзя верить.

Рей ошарашенно застыла, наконец, осознавав, — игры закончились. Это был нечестный, подлый и коварный удар, приведший их в непоправимо патовую ситуацию. Выбор без выбора, выход без выхода. Если они хотели сотрудничать дальше, то условие оказалось слишком неприемлемым, но Бену было плевать.

— Пробуешь себя в роли шантажиста? — процедила она после небольшой паузы. А затем в два шага достигла двери, бросив напоследок: — Никогда не поздно начать, понимаю. Но не лезь в мою работу и мою жизнь.

И Рей уже дернула было за ручку, но глухой хлопок по двери вынудил вздрогнуть. Рей не могла бы даже сказать, когда Бен очутился рядом. Словно переместился по щелчку пальцев, использовав ему одному ведомые межпространственные тропы, а теперь стоял справа от нее и смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век с высоты своего роста. Казалось, он мечтал вскрыть Рей черепную коробку, лишь бы добраться до правды.

— Ты сделала свой выбор. Не пожалей.

— Что? Моя жизнь касается только меня! Пора бы уже это запомнить.

Бен молчал не больше пары секунд, прежде чем улыбнуться пустой протокольной гримасой.

— Миссис Хакс, вы отстранены, — все так же сухо проговорил он, а затем резко распахнул злосчастный кусок деревяшки, впустив в помещение сырой воздух. — Свободны.

— Что?!

— Я выразился как-то непонятно? Вон.

Унизительный приказ резанул по болезненной гордости, вынудив резко вздернуть голову и едва ли не с ненавистью посмотреть в слишком спокойные глаза Соло. Он не имел никакого права так с ней обращаться!

— Попутал меня с прислугой?

— Вон, — все так же тихо и спокойно.

— Не ты меня нанимал, чтобы так просто избавиться. Слышишь?

— Идите вон, миссис Хакс.

Нет-нет-нет! Только не сейчас! И не так…

— Ты, — она взвизгнула и ткнула пальцем в масляное пятно на футболке, — окончательно зарвавшийся эгоистичный, заносчивый, грязный ублюдок!

Он наклонился к ее лицу, презрительно скривил губы и выдохнул:

— Вон.

Ошалев от такой наглости и невероятного чувства обиды, Рей стиснула зубы и вылетела под усилившийся дождь. Через секунду за спиной раздался грохот закрывшейся двери. Она торопливо бежала по вымощенной плиткой дорожке, не замечая, как оскальзывается на сырых камнях, и едва не метала во влажную пелену молнии. Как он посмел? Как, раздери его черти, только подумал, что может требовать от неё что-то? Приказывать! Выгонять! Что за наглый, самоуверенный засранец! Какое право он имел вмешиваться в ее жизнь, утаивая свою? Рей же не спрашивает, как часто он трахает Алишу и трахает ли вообще. А между прочим, в их ситуации это весьма животрепещущий вопрос! Так, почему Бен счел себя вправе выражать вотум недоверия вопреки любому здравому смыслу, а потом так нахально унижать? Рей зарычала, рванула на себя кованую дверь, вываливаясь на улицу, и обреченно замерла. Господи! Ну почему все несчастья случаются одновременно?

Это была ненужная, совершенно неуместная встреча, однако, прямо перед ней в плащах-дождевиках и под разномастными зонтами толклись репортеры и журналисты, немедленно ослепив рядом вспышек.

— Миссис Хакс, — раздался голос первого смельчака, пока она усиленно старалась проморгаться, — как вы прокомментируете события вокруг вашего клиента мистера Соло?

— Последует ли официальное объяснение?

— Вы уже знаете сегодняшние рейтинги?

— Что сказал Вашингтон?

— Это…

— …правда?

Вопросы доносились со всех сторон, пока Рей прокладывала путь сквозь толпу и с каждой секундой чувствовала себя все более униженной. Соло должен был выйти прямо сейчас. Обязан! Раз уж запретил вмешиваться в свой скандал, так избавил бы от отвратительных приставучих ублюдков с камерами.

— Кто будет курировать расследование?

— Будет ли расследование вообще?

А голоса звенели все громче, и резче становились щелчки фотокамер, словно хотели расстрелять из стеклянного дула горячего материала. И среди этого гвалта, продравшись сквозь шум крови в ушах, прозвучал спокойный вопрос:

— Примете ли вы участие в завтрашней дискуссии? Говорят, вам было отправлено официальное приглашение на прямой эфир с мистером Сандерсом.

Слова упали медленно, почти лениво, а потому Рей показалось, что их прокричали. Они выделились так ярко на ровном фоне безудержного гомона чикагского акцента, что вокруг наступила тишина. И Рей остановилась, озираясь по сторонам. Она почти сразу нашла взглядом задавшего вопрос. Один из республиканских колумнистов в «Чикаго трибюн», мастер скандалов на пустом месте, гад, сволочь и острый на язык говнюк. Автор той самой статьи. Сандерс знал, кого посылать для «официального приглашения». Увидев его едва заметную улыбку, Рей на секунду прикусила нижнюю губу, а потом расплылась в удивительно слащавой гримасе. Да пошло оно все нахер!

— Разумеется, я с удовольствием…

— Нет.

Низкий мужской голос без малейших усилий перекрыл шум проезжавших мимо машин, шепотки репортеров и треск фотоаппаратов, вынудив однотипных кусачих рыбешек обернуться. Бен появился, как всегда, неожиданно, нарушив своим присутствием стройные ряды писак, и теперь возвышался над их головами во всей монументальности роста. Скрестив на груди руки, он стоял у ворот все в той же футболке и будто не замечал ни пронизывающего ветра, ни льющегося с неба дождя. На улице без того яркие масляные пятна казались еще темнее, превратив Соло в эдакого простого работягу-механика, а ставшие моментально влажными пряди волос причудливо изгибались под тяжестью воды и мигом растеряли свой политкорректный лоск. Сейчас Бен являл прекрасное олицетворение народного кандидата, не гнушающегося простых мирских дел, и Рей была уверена — он вышел так нарочно. Тем временем Соло заговорил все тем же ровным голосом:

— Миссис Хакс не будет участвовать ни в каких передачах, тем более с мистером Сандерсом, потому что официально не является моим консультантом.

— Это было частное приглашение, мистер Соло, — в тон откликнулась Рей и нагло посмотрела в бешеные глаза, где под серым уличным светом вновь белела латунь.

От фальшивой улыбки свело скулы, воздух заискрил, грозя вывести из строя дорогую технику, а по лужам будто прошла нервная рябь. О, да ладно! Они будут ругаться прилюдно? Похоже, именного этого хотел Бен, потому что за долю секунды безмолвного поединка, он одним только взглядом успел пообещать всевозможные земные да небесные кары. Однако Рей лишь пожала плечами, а затем отвернулась и приторно произнесла:

— Можете передать мистеру Сандерсу, что я приду.

И разом прекратив дальнейшие споры, она двинулась вверх по улице, где проигнорировала недвусмысленно остановившуюся рядом машину охраны. Бог его знает откуда взялись ребята Бена, но сейчас Рей хотелось уничтожить любую связанную с ним вещь. Даже людей. А потому она быстро удалялась от предоставленного самому себе Соло, который наверняка не спускал с нее разъяренного взгляда, пока отвечал на бесконечные вопросы журналистов.

Дождь бил в лицо, и Рей повыше подняла воротник пальто, потому что зонт остался лежать в холле белого особняка. Ни в коем случае она не собиралась строить из себя тупых героинь романов, которые в минуты острой обиды мечтали подхватить воспаление легких и умереть, оплакиваемые возлюбленными. Чушь какая! Впрочем, больно все же было и до животного крика страшно. Однако стимулятор в крови, сдобренный уверенной порцией адреналина, требовал шевелиться, куда-то бежать и обязательно что-то делать. А потому Рей бежала. До дрожи держалась за свой секрет и понимала, что нет ничего хуже разочарования Бена. Но видит Бог, в их невозможной и запутанной ситуации сотрудничество в обмен на личную информацию — слишком высокая цена для такого товара, как кресло конгрессмена. Однако Рей была влюблена. Мучительно, до самопожертвования, и потому, пока еще оставалось время, она сделает все от неё зависящее, даже если сам Соло этого не хотел.

***

В номере Роуз было так душно и жарко, что Рей уже трижды проверяла мощность работающего на износ кондиционера. Однако японская машина обреченно не справлялась с наплывом людей в стандартную комнату отеля и надсадно жужжала двигающимися лопастями. Температура поднималась с каждым часом, а непрекращающиеся дебаты внутри команды добавили дополнительных невыносимых градусов, вызывав уже не призрачную мигрень и желание кинуть что-нибудь в стену. Сидящие на всех горизонтальных и не очень поверхностях ребята искренне не понимали, зачем спасать задницу отказавшегося от них Соло, почему Губернатор так заботит стерву Хакс, и какого черта нужно во что бы то ни стало переиграть Сандерса. А Рей ходила вдоль окна, стучала ногтями по стоявшей на подоконнике вазе и бездумно смотрела на залитые дождем ажурные бока двух возвышающихся напротив Кукурузин*, считая прибывающие да отъезжающие с нижнего паркинга машины.

Она не рискнула вернуться в квартиру, хотя Бен не звонил. Впрочем, это не удивительно. Телевизор в номере не унимался весь день, пестря на всех местных телеканалах эфирами с интервью, в которых Соло с потрясающим спокойствием рассказывал о душещипательном знакомстве с супругой, удачных тайфунах Среднего Запада и жалких потугах опорочить его имя. Всего двумя фразами он создал идеальное алиби для идеального преступника.

_«В тот вечер, о котором говорится в заявлении, я находился в одной кровати со своей будущей женой. Полагаю, она точно заметила бы мое отсутствие»._

Блестяще! Немного пошло, но в духе времени и обстоятельств. Лучший способ спрятать правду — это рассказать ее, создать эдакий палимпсест из бесконечно наложенных истин, за которыми давным-давно потерялась изначальная, некрасивая суть.

И все вроде бы шло хорошо, но Рей не верила в это обманчивое спокойствие. Внутри сидела едкая убежденность, что она упустила важный момент. Безразличный для общей картины, но имеющий значение лично для нее. И это ощущение спрятавшегося на поверхности ключа, что откроет все двери, не исчезало ни на минуту. Оно навязчиво вертелось в голове, тыкалось в черепную коробку и с дерзким хохотом улетучивалось в тот же момент, как Рей пыталась его ухватить. И что еще хуже — не работал ни один из известных ей способов: расписанные схемы, дурацкие рисунки, списки самых бредовых идей, которые вяло сыпались от ребят. Те давным-давно обалдели от поисков несуществующих крестражей. Все это бумажным мусором валялось на полу и шелестело под ногами каждый раз, стоило пройти мимо. А Рей металась от стены к стене, натыкалась на мебель и понимала, что зациклилась. Стала одержима. По-настоящему сходила с ума. Была не в состоянии вырваться из замкнутого круга собственных навязчивых идей. Она азартно складывала мозаику событий и до бешенства не могла обнаружить беспокоящий изъян. Сама не зная зачем, под осуждающим взглядом Роуз и Финна бездумно глотала капсулу за капсулой, а потом вовсе затребовала полный список политических постельных скандалов со времен Войны за независимость. Нервные полчаса Рей вчитывалась в немаленький список и снова беспорядочно шагала по комнате в попытке занять простыми механическими движениями нервно бьющийся мозг. Она старательно выстраивала строгость логических линий, однако, вновь натыкалась на собственный ступор и понимала, что картинка не склеивалась.

Где-то после полудня в голову неожиданно пришла дурная мысль о парализованном разуме. Словно утренняя встряска выжала из него все живое, и потому он застыл мраморной грудой, давил изнутри на череп и не реагировал на подстегивающие удары стимуляторов. А тех, в задумчивой бесконтрольности, что перемежалась с раздражением от собственного бессилия совладать с организмом, становилось все больше. И к девяти часам вечера, когда команда окончательно устала гоняться за преследовавшими ее призраками, Рей проглотила, наверно, уже трехдневную норму, не ощутив ничего. Только звенящую пустоту, отдающее в ушах сердцебиение и дикое желание прострелить себе голову. Еще было жарко и постоянно хотелось пить.

— Идите спать, — смилостивилась она, отрываясь от созерцания ярких габаритных огней, и в последний раз отстучала по стеклу вазы парочку синкоп. Чуть дрожащие от нервного перевозбуждения руки потянулись к новой бутылке с водой. Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь осторожным хрустом во рту Майка, который наконец-то решил перекусить. — Завтра вернетесь в Вашингтон, здесь вы больше не нужны.

— А ты? — закутанная в плед Кайдел свернулась в кресле, шмыгнула покрасневшим носом и покрепче обнялась с планом завтрашнего шоу. Словно хотела согреться. Эфир был назначен на семь утра — время, когда каждый житель Чикаго собирался на работу под радостный бубнеж из телевизора.

— Буду думать, пока Роуз меня не выгонит, — Рей слабо улыбнулась и сделала глоток, чувствуя из-за слишком большой дозы нарастающую ломоту в костях. Она знала, что сегодня ходит по краю, но спать нельзя. Да и не получилось бы. Но, Господи, как же жарко! — К утру нужно узнать, откуда Сандерс выкопал заявление.

— С чего ты вообще взяла, что республиканская шавка имеет к этому отношение? — Финн еще держался и стоически пролистывал двухсотую страницу поисковой выдачи. Политика в Америке всегда была удивительно скандальна.

— Джонатан намекнул, дал зацепку… — она снова заметалась по комнате, не замечая, как сминает каблуками пластиковую упаковку из-под пончиков. — Откуда-то же он узнал об Алише…

Судорожно втянув душный воздух, Рей внезапно остановилась и впилась пальцами в мягкую обивку кресла Кайдел. Если это правда… Если все действительно так, как наконец-то сложилось в голове, то она сейчас в шаге от убийства.

— Рей? — в настороженном голосе Роуз сквозило беспокойство.

— Уходите, — коротко бросила она, даже не потрудившись повернуть голову. — Мне надо позвонить.

Ничего не понимающая команда с ворчанием сползла со своих насестов и подхватила полупустые кофейные стаканчики да остатки еды. Они медленно пробирались к выходу и бросали на замершую Рей тревожные взгляды, моментально поняв, что их стерва в бешенстве. Слишком уж давно они вместе, чтобы не заметить чуть подрагивающие губы и широко распахнутые глаза. И когда за последним из них закрылась дверь, Роуз встала около стены и сняла очки, в миллионный раз за день протирая тонкие стекла, а Рей взяла в руки телефон.

Четыре коротких гудка показались вечностью, прежде чем абонент ответил. Громкая связь ворвалась в тишину номера хриплым грохотом басов.

— Какие, вашу мать, люди, — протянул слегка нетрезвый голос.

— Здравствуй, Белл. — Ногти до боли впились в ладони. Рей не хотела этого делать, не желала быть в должниках у такого человека, но времени искать других не было. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Услуга за услугу, — быстро и четко проговорил экселоновский ублюдок, моментально трезвея, либо (что более вероятно), так и не будучи пьяным.

— Идет, — щека Рей нервно дернулась, когда она представила, чем именно придется расплачиваться.

— Говори.

— Я знаю, что на спонсорском вечере Алиша сболтнула лишнего…

— Пока ты миловалась с Соло? — перебил смешок. Вот тварь! Всезнающая мразь. Но сейчас, увы, Рей требовалось от него именно это. — Да, она рассказала много интересного кому нужно и, разумеется, кому не стоило бы этого делать.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты уже проверил каждую деталь из услышанного. — Последовал новый короткий смешок, и Рей продолжила: — Я хочу знать, кто выкрал из дома заявление Алиши. И мне нужна статья к завтрашнему утру с медицинским заключением, что однозначно опровергнет выдвинутые обвинения.

— А ты догадливая, — протянул Гилберт, перекрыв гул вибрирующих басов, и Рей медленно выдохнула. Она блефовала, не была уверена в своей случайной, неожиданной догадке, но оказалась права. — Сама поняла или подсказал кто? Имя воришки тебе ни о чем не скажет, Сандерс нанимал профи. Насчет всего остального — ценник возрастет. Стоимость узнаешь в нужное время. Чуть позже. Согласна?

— Чего ты хочешь?

Повисла небольшая пауза, которую то и дело прерывали шумовые помехи нестабильного сотового сигнала, а потом все стихло.

— У Сноука проблемы. Сноук должен сесть.

Вот и все. Спокойный голос, эхо пустого помещения и приговор, что вынесли в кулуарах защищаемой бывшим наставником компании. Артур лоббировал их интересы более двадцати лет, а теперь его выкинут, точно ненужный мусор. Но Акелла промахнулся, а значит, отныне старый волк уже при жизни мертв.

— Ты же понимаешь, я не могу безосновательно свидетельствовать против него…

— Они пришли за ним, придут и за тобой, Сучка. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.

Понимает ли она? Кажется, теперь да. Гилберт не стал бы предупреждать понапрасну, и дело лишь времени, прежде чем ее вызовут на слушания в Сенат. Рей прикрыла глаза и кивнула. Похоже, к списку грешков миссис Хакс добавится отречение апостола Петра.

— Хорошо, Белл.

— Тогда договорились. Кстати, — догнал безликий голос, когда она уже занесла над телефоном палец с брезгливым желанием как можно скорее закончить вызов, — говорят, там было еще что-то. Какие-то доказательства, но не явные. Интересно, Соло действительно ее так жестко поимел, или все лишь шантаж пьяной дуры? Кошмарная идиотка…

Рей страшно оскалилась и прислонилась лбом к прохладному оконному стеклу.

— Помилуйся с Соло, может, узнаешь.

И под собственный безумный хохот она выключила телефон. Рей смеялась долго и громко, а потом все же разбила ни в чем неповинную вазу. Видит Бог, когда-нибудь это будут мозги Алиши…

Утро же встретило гудящей от бессонной ночи головой, сведенными судорогой пальцами, неизменным наркотиком и слезящимися глазами. Объем прочитанной за шесть часов информации стремительно приближался к Александрийской библиотеке, однако, ливший за окном осточертевший дождь вызывал нескончаемую тоску даже у плохо отражавшей реальность Рей. Нависшие над городом в свете фонарей желтые облака пухлыми животами пытались скрыть досадно торчащие свидетельства человеческой эволюции и нагоняли еще большую сонливость. Прождав в тревожном ожидании вестей от Гилберта, Рей только в начале пятого одобрила свеженаписанную статью. Где именно после полуночи буднего дня Белл умудрился раздобыть мнение специалиста, оставалось тайной позапутаннее римских катакомб, но Рей впервые было наплевать.

У нее вообще не осталось сил хоть на какую-нибудь осознанную деятельность, потому что хотелось лечь и умереть. Но она уже битых полчаса стояла в ванной комнате после вопреки всему неосвежившего душа и с ненавистью смотрела на выложенные в ряд шесть одинаковых спансул стимулятора. Рей искала, где ошиблась, потому что это дерьмо, кажется, больше не помогало. Совсем. Абсолютно! Сейчас — в самый нужный момент! — она чувствовала себя растаявшей жевательной резинкой, которую зачем-то прилепили к костюму и куда-то тащат. И безумно, отчаянно хотелось разреветься; свернуться маленькой девочкой, позабыть обо всем. Рей знала, что не должна была этого делать, почти наяву слышала голос Фазмы, но все равно протянула руку, поправив идеально ровную линию. Сколько их уже было за прошедшие сутки? Она сбилась со счета. Пятнадцать? А может, третий десяток. Мозг отчаянно просил пощады, но Рей нужно было работать. Она давно привыкла к чувству тошноты и навязчивой бодрости, от которой хотелось спрыгнуть с крыши, но все равно попробовала подремать. Ради противоречия самой себе и в жалкой попытке успокоить совесть. Впрочем, потуги все равно обернулись невнятными галлюцинациями. Рей мерещились голоса и звуки мира, которые втекали в голову, а потом застревали там заевшей пленкой кинематографа. И она блуждала между ними, словно в растущем прямо под ногами лабиринте, без шанса вырваться. Мучительный сон прервала пришедшая в половину шестого заспанная Роуз, которая принесла кофе и одолженное у Кайдел платье. Заехать не в свою квартиру времени не осталось.

Телефон в третий раз запищал оповещением о подъехавшем такси, и Рей решилась. Схватив все шесть капсул, она закинула их в рот и запила оставшейся в бутылке водой. Красноречивый взгляд Роуз остался без внимания.

— Ты угробишь себя, — пробормотала Тико.

— Иди нахер, — коротко бросила Рей и вышла в коридор, громко хлопнув дверью.

Жесткий воротничок безбожно душил и натирал шею, отчего она то и дело оттягивала кромку. Снова дернув шов, Рей поерзала в кресле и сделала вид, что пытается устроиться поудобнее. На самом деле, у нее физически не получалось усидеть на одном месте. Организм навязчиво жаждал двигаться. Пальцы снова мелко задрожали, и она с силой сжала кулак, подавив неуместную сейчас слабость. Ладонь предсказуемо прострелило болезненной судорогой. Головокружение накатывало каждые пять минут, но попытки реальности слинять в привлекательное небытие пока не мешали. Однако, когда лица коснулась кисть гримера, Рей едва не стошнило от острого аромата духов наклонившейся к ней тучной женщины, которая весело щебетала очередной бред стоявшей рядом товарке. Нет, наверно, для всех остальных запах и разговор казались приятными, но у Рей они вызывали стойкое отвращение. Судя по всему, последняя доза умудрилась-таки вывести обоняние на сверхуровень восприятия, и теперь то слишком остро реагировало даже на привычный запах кофе. Впрочем, имелись симптомы и похуже.

Еще в такси, когда она бездумно смотрела на мерцавшие в окне блики освещения пролегавших под центром города дорог, стало не по себе и пришлось закрыть глаза. Это помогло хоть как-то унять постоянно возникавшие черные пятна, но ненадолго, потому что воспаленное воображение немедленно рисовало пролетавшую мимо трассу с отвратительно ровно мелькавшими фонарями. Чуть проще стало в светлой, просторной гримерной, куда привели гостей сегодняшнего эфира. Вокруг грациозно скакали сосредоточенные девочки-координаторы, которые что-то одновременно бормотали в подвешенные около ртов микрофоны, слышался шум трех кофемашин и сонные людские разговоры. Хмурый Сандерс также был здесь, и Рей злорадно улыбнулась, разворачивая свежий выпуск «Чикаго Сан-Таймз» — второго по величине издания. Все же Гилберт имел потрясающие связи в Иллинойсе.

— Мне нравьится, как вы отчаянно дерьетесь за то, что нье стоит того. Нье надумали сменьить хозяина?

О, разумеется, они не могли обойтись без предварительного разогрева в закулисной полемике. Рей развернулась лицом к коренастому оплывшему политику, намеренно вычурным движением положила газету заголовком вверх и обворожительно улыбнулась.

— Боюсь, Джонатан, для меня это будет слишком унизительно. Ведь я прекрасно понимаю, что правильно воспользоваться моим предательством вы не сумеете.

— Как нье умьеет Соло использовать вашу прьеданность. Так есть ли разньица кому служить? — Сандерс присел напротив, меланхолично одернул манжет клетчатого пиджака и поправил перетянувшие пухлую руку часы. — Вы плохо выглядьите, миссис Хакс. Похоже, вас нье берегут, что вьесьма большое упущение.

— Все же пытаетесь меня купить, — она негромко рассмеялась и подставила лицо очередной пуховке гримера, пока сама отчаянно пыталась не рухнуть со стула.

Дальше, чуть впереди неожиданно мерзко замигал включенный рукой помощника режиссера экран одного из мониторов, отчего в глазах Рей снова поплыли пятна пустоты. В отчаянном стремлении удержать под контролем тело, мозг застопорился, вынудил напрячь остатки сил, дабы уследить за шепелявой речью оппонента. Казалось, все мысли разом превратились в клюквенное рождественское желе, что липко опутывало голову.

— Почьему ньет? Вьедь купил же вас для сьебя Соло. Видимо, вы нужны ему больше чьем крьесло в Сенате. Иначе чьем можно объяснить вопиющую безалаберность в отношьении собственной жены. Дьевочка — редкостная дура и болтает слишком громко, что ньеприемлемо длья рьепутации такого политика.

Сандерс был чертовски прав, и Рей прекрасно об этом знала. Но еще понимала, что защищая сейчас Бена, она спасает всю его семью целиком, даже если безумно хотелось швырнуть Алишу в ближайший серпентарий. Однако иначе это просто не работало.

— А вы, смотрю, рады побираться на чужих жизнях. Иначе, чем можно объяснить подобное внимание к посторонней постели? Потеряли свою? — зло передразнила она, а сама едва сдержала рвотный позыв. Да что с ней такое? — Думали, я упаду в обморок от известия о грешках Соло?

— Рей Хакс сльишком хороша, чтобы удовльетворьиться ролью простого консультанта, — голос Сандерса стал предупреждающе тих, наматывая на себя и без того напряженные струны ее нервов. — Чьего вы хотите? Дьенег? Связей? Положьения? Я могу дать вам всье это и уже прьедставляю, как наши фото украсят льюбую пьередовицу.

В этот момент где-то позади в очередной раз хлопнула дверь, вызвав удивленные перешептывания, но Рей не обратила внимание. Вся она была сосредоточена на попытках продраться сквозь двойной смысл фраз, с огромным трудом ворочая языком, пока сбоку никак не унималось чертово мерцание экрана.

— Знаете, кого я вижу перед собой? — она придвинулась ближе, чувствуя, как отдалось меж ребер хаотичное биение сердца и вновь подкралась тошнота. Было плохо, очень плохо. Рей сглотнула горькую слюну. — Я вижу жалкого мужчину, который завидует другому. Боитесь сказать о своих истинных намерениях вслух? Напомню, первая поправка гарантировала нам свободу слова и волеизъявления. Мистер Соло, в отличие от вас, действовал в рамках этического кодекса и воспользовался вербальным способом выражения своих прихотей касаемо моего участия. Хотите это оспорить?

— Да, если законом злоупотребльяют, как сдьеалал дражайший Соло.

— А на основании чего вы судите? Увы, но самовольно интерпретировать конституцию могли только Отцы Нации**. Но Джонатан Сандерс не относится ни к тем ни к другим.

— О чем вы? — псина удивленно моргнула. Рей же склонилась прямо к его мясистому обвисшему уху, словно собиралась рассказать великий секрет, и томно прошептала:

— Вы не отец. И вы не нация.

— Признаетьесь, что мьежду вами есть сьексуальная связь? — также негромко произнес он.

— Я признаюсь, что меня как специалиста желают многие. — Рей провела кончиком ногтя по жирной шее республиканца и содрогнулась от отвращения, но взращенное неимоверными дозами стимулятора либидо наконец-то вырвалось на свободу, погребая под собой последние зачатки здравого смысла. Она была возбуждена вопреки собственному желанию, и уже не могла остановиться. — И вы, похоже, не исключение. Тоже… хотите… меня… Так, давайте же поговорим об этом.

Вряд ли ее слова могли сочиться еще большей похотью, когда к горлу отчаянно подступала тошнота, а от близости чужого человека хотелось залить себя кислотой. И Рей уже приготовилась к заключительному акту возбуждающей драмы, но в следующий момент случилось сразу несколько событий: к ним подлетел взмыленный координатор, тараторя про обратный отсчет до выхода в эфир, один из неловких гостей уронил на пол стаканчик с кофе, а на руке Рей сомкнулись чьи-то пальцы.

— Как-нибудь в следующий раз, — прозвучал над головой негромкий голос Бена, вынудив отшатнуться от вздрогнувшей туши Сандерса. — Сожалею, но миссис Хакс уходит.

Соло не резко, но настойчиво потянул вверх, ясно дав понять, что нужно встать. Однако Рей не пошевелилась, не отрывала взгляда от Сандерса и делала вид, что мужчины рядом просто не существует. Со стороны сцена наверняка выглядела интересно: несправедливо обвиненный кандидат, его верный помощник и источник всея зла, что яростно сдернул с колен Рей газету. А, может, и по-другому: поборник чистоты морали против двух ее яростных предателей. Она не знала. Все что волновало ее сейчас — собственная развязность и проклятый мерцающий экран. Выключит уже кто-нибудь эту дрянь?

— Так что, Джонатан, мы будем говорить? Ведь зачем-то вы хотели меня видеть. Или все это затевалось ради того, чтобы предложить мне новую работу. Интересно послушать в качестве кого.

Рей все же поднялась, проигнорировав настороженно замершего рядом Бена, и подрагивающими пальцами одернула подол платья. За что немедленно поплатилась, когда Соло перехватил ее левое запястье и поднял к глазам, вопреки настойчивому сопротивлению с любопытством патологоанатома разглядывая трясущиеся пальцы. Рей видела, как напряглась его челюсть, как от адреналинового бешенства расширились зрачки. А затем Соло резко перевернул руку, чтобы задрать неприятно царапнувший слишком жесткий рукав. Боже, как Кайдел в этом ходит? Тем временем пальцы уверенно скользнули по венам, выискивая понятные только им одним отметины, и замерли чуть выше сгиба локтя, где на истончившейся коже вальсировал безумными тактами пульс.

— Все проверили, мистер Соло? — холодно спросила Рей и уже не сомневалась — Бен понял. Только что вычеркнул одно из дуальности своих вариантов, составив безошибочно целую мозаику происходящего.

И вот тогда гнев Бена заструился непрерывным потоком, растекаясь под ногами присутствующих, вынуждая их отступить, чтобы даже кончиком ботинка не соприкоснуться с беснующимися клубами Ада. Вокруг стало удивительно пусто, хотя никто из присутствующих не знал, что именно происходит. Невольно отодвинулся даже Сандерс, который со стороны наблюдал за непонятной ему сценой.

— Ты глухая? Или тупая? Я велел тебе не вмешиваться, — едва слышно процедил Бен, попытавшись за слоем грима разглядеть качество синяков под глазами Рей. Его взгляд скользнул по заострившимся скулам, споткнулся на впавших щеках, и Соло медленно задышал. Он глубоко втягивал в себя воздух, пытаясь взять под контроль собственный, замешенный на страхе гнев. — Тебе было приказано не лезть в это дерьмо! Я сказал убираться! Докатилась до того, что не можешь понимать человеческую речь? Так, давай я повторю — мне не нужен альтруизм психованной дуры! Никому не нужен!

От его яростного шепота Рей вздрогнула и судорожно втянула воздух, чувствуя, как неожиданно стало трудно дышать. Нет, она не ждала благодарности или брошенных к ногам цветов, не спорила о собственной адекватности, но зная какой ценой дается информационная война, Соло мог быть повежливее. Едва сдерживая рвущуюся наружу обиду, Рей вырвала руку из судорожной хватки мужских пальцев и попыталась глубоко вздохнуть. Ей надо быть осторожней. Никто из настороженно смотрящих на них людей не должен догадаться, о чем они говорят.

— Проваливай. Я здесь не ради тебя, — прошептала Рей.

— А ради чего? Ищешь изящный способ самоубиться?

Господи, как он был зол. Одна его тихая, насмешливая интонация грозила обернуться глобальным землетрясением, навсегда погребя под собой абсолютно всех. И Рей не могла сопротивляться. Старалась, отчаянно барахталась на поверхности в попытке выплыть, и все равно тонула.

— Ну-ну, Бьенджамин. Нье думаю, что наша мьилая бьеседа привьедет к краху замечатьельной карьеры миссис Хакс. — Тяжело поднявшийся Сандерс протянул руку, которую Бен, естественно, проигнорировал. Сейчас он был готов убить любого, но не спускал взгляда с резко побледневшей Рей. А она безостановочно облизывала губы, не в силах оторваться от мелькавшего теперь прямо перед ней того самого экрана, пока реальность сжималась до размеров атомного ядра. Она даже не обратила внимания на вяло всколыхнувшую разум успокоительную догадку, что их странный диалог все же остался за гранью понимания Сандерса. Карьера? Да пошла она к черту! Мир постепенно заполняла чернота и глухота.

— Эфир через минуту! Пожалуйста, пройдите в студию, — вопль координатора раздался прямо над ухом, выдернув Рей из гипнотического транса, и она наконец-то оторвала взгляд от проклятого телевизора. Кажется, вселенную шатало.

— Отпустьите уже ее, Соло. Свою признатьельность выразите позже…

— Она никуда не пойдет, — тон Бена был однозначен и не подразумевал продолжения спора. Точка. Он все решил и будет так, как сказано. Но тут Соло присмотрелся чуть внимательнее, оглянулся, шаря взглядом по комнате, а потом поджал губы и зло протянул: — Впрочем, если миссис Хакс так хочет, то может попытаться.

— Вот и славно, — осклабился Сандерс и двинулся прочь, бодро переваливаясь в сторону машущего режиссера. Рей сделала шаг и услышала шепот:

— Три…

Еще один, и в спину летел вкрадчивый голос:

— Два…

Взяв себя в руки, она подняла голову и немедленно уткнулась взглядом в рябящую сетку помех, что хаотично ползла в стекле монитора.

— Один…

Рей пыталась оторваться, отчаянно мечтала перестать смотреть и прекратить безумное кувыркание в разноцветных бегущих полосах, но не могла. Ее затягивало. Тело не слушалось, челюсть сводило судорогой, а шею вытянуло так, будто голова хотела оторваться. Слух был последним, что отключилось в сдавшемся организме. И перед тем, как стало окончательно темно, Рей услышала спокойный голос Бена:

— Эфира не будет.

Падение было долгим, почти бесконечным, неся за собой полное отсутствие хоть чего-то вещественного. Черное ничто казалось длиной в один световой год, прежде чем Рей снова ощутила себя. Она медленно выплывала из трясины небытия, потому что не желала возвращаться в наполненный светом, шумом и запахом мир. Но тело, каждую клетку которого будто оторвало, а затем приклеило заново, ощущало под собой неожиданную жесткую твердость. Под щекой что-то кололо, в уши вливался людской гомон, но разобрать слова не получалось. Мало того, Рей даже не могла понять, где находится, приоткрыв глаза и отчего-то увидев искаженный мир. У нее, наверно, ушло несколько секунд, прежде чем мозг сопоставил картинку и разрозненные ощущения, а после гордо возвестил — она лежит на боку. Это был первый крючок, за который зацепилось обнулившееся сознание, пока в голове царила удивительная тишина. А потому Рей моргнула, затем еще раз, восстанавливая четкость зрения, чем добавила заскучавшему разуму информации. И вот тогда она заметила чьи-то колени. Судя по всему, в джинсах. Рей хотела было приподняться, но тело все еще не слушалось. Мышцы ломило так, словно она пробежала бостонский марафон, укротив в конце пару львов и выступив на корриде. Причем бык, похоже, все-таки победил. Но тут колени пошевелились и уперлись в короткий ворс коврового покрытия, на мгновение мелькнула рука. А в следующий миг Рей осторожно, почти нежно оторвали от такого стабильного пола.

В нос мгновенно пробрался знакомый запах сигарет и лакричного геля для бритья, пока ее щека покоилась на мягкой ткани то ли джемпера, то ли рубашки, то ли… Какая к черту разница? Рей попробовала пошевелиться, когда почувствовала равномерные покачивания идущего человека, однако, держащие руки прижали так сильно, что захотелось захныкать.

— Только дернись, и я тебя убью…

Позади тихо хлопнула дверь, уши наполнились гулким эхом шагов, а голова Рей простым фактом — Бенджамин Соло в бешенстве.

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия**

**14 дней до выборов**

_Рей хрустнула парой шейных позвонков и сердито уставилась в зеркало, чуть склонив голову набок. Официальные мероприятия всегда становились для нее тем еще испытанием. Привыкнув за много лет находиться в тени и никому не показывать своей истинной вовлеченности, она теперь чувствовала себя неловко. Словно занимала неположенное место или казалась слишком… неподходящей. Да, так было бы вернее. В отличие от Бена, который одним своим присутствием неуловимо сглаживал любую острую ситуацию, Рей всегда оставалась настороже. Напряженная, угловатая в общении, готовая мгновенно сорваться в никому не нужный политический диспут. Право слово, ее место всегда было в Сенате, где можно кричать и ругаться, а не развешивать тактичные и политкорректные реверансы. Впрочем, похоже, дело лишь в том, что однажды вместе с наркотиками из жизни исчезла бесполезная бравада, глупый риск и невероятное изощренное хамство. Но Рей отчаянно старалась. Ради Бена дарила вежливые улыбки, поддерживала мозгодробительные разговоры о погоде и чувствовала, как в компании государственных клуш неумолимо тупеет._

_Единственным, помимо мужа, человеком, с кем не нужно было притворяться, всегда оставалась Эмилин Холдо. Она напоминала Рей лозу. Упрямую, но гибкую, в чем-то своевольную и восхитительно утонченную. Наверно, так выглядели благородные дамы в какой-нибудь Англии начала двадцатого века, когда словно со страниц романов поражали собеседника идеальным, тонким чувством юмора и под налетом несомненной мудрости прятали едкий сарказм. Миссис Холдо была истинной Леди, а вот Рей не могла найти в себе хоть каких-нибудь зачатков на подобную роль._

_Вздохнув, она еще раз одернула твидовый жакет, зачем-то поправила и без того идеальную укладку, а потом фыркнула. Она едет к детям. К тем, кому важнее пышное платье принцессы или настоящий костюм Бэтмена, чтобы назвать человека красивым. Так стоило ли вообще стараться? Может, следовало нацепить пару бус, пеструю пижамную рубашку в розовых пони, которых так любила Эми, и джинсы?_

_— Даже не думай, — предупредил из глубины комнаты Бен, словно прочитав ее мысли._

_Задержавшись этим утром дома, муж опаздывал и теперь торопливо перебирал какие-то бумаги. Ночью Эмилин решила наплевать на родительский сон. Все было не так плохо, но Бен целый час расхаживал в сумерках на руках с дочерью, пока та, наконец, не заснула под степенный отцовский шаг. А после это пришлось повторить еще два раза. Так что они безбожно проспали все утро, пока в дверь не начал стучать секретарь Бена, вопия, словно библейские камни. В этом доме ни на минуту нельзя было остаться одним._

_— Не думать что? — Рей подхватила обязательный клатч и повернулась._

_— Что ты с чем-то не справишься. — Бен оторвался от документов и серьезно посмотрел на жену. — Ты делаешь, что должно._

_— И будь что будет. — Она улыбнулась и вздохнула, направившись к двери. Но уже у самого порога ее нагнал тихий голос._

_— Мартышка… будь осторожна._

_Удивленно повернувшись, она посмотрела на Бена, который делал вид, что читает безумно важный полупустой лист. Но Рей чувствовала, как его что-то беспокоило. Сильно. Почти невыносимо. Незаметно для остальных, но у Рей было столько лет, чтобы узнать каждый нюанс интонации любимого человека. А потому она не сомневалась — все не так. Какая-то деталь плана Соло пошла не туда, и он никак не мог этого изменить. А она никак не могла ему помочь._

_— Хорошо, — кивнула Рей и точно знала, что опять солгала._

_Центр по работе с ранним аутизмом располагался в часе езды от Вашингтона, где-то на полпути между столицей и Балтимором. В одном из зданий штатной больницы округа Колумбия. Это был обычный медицинский кампус, руками неравнодушных и при поддержке первой Леди страны превращенный в удивительное место. Однако Рей была здесь впервые и теперь медленно шагала по прямым коридорам. Ровные, однотонные, но яркие стены здесь украшали крупные детские рисунки. С прямоугольников бумаги на мир смотрели держащиеся за руки мультяшные герои, волшебники и невиданные существа. Вдоль всего пути Рей то и дело замечала в открытых классах-игровых одинаково восхитительный порядок мебели, аквариумов или другого живого уголка. Даже игрушки были аккуратно собраны по цветным коробкам и педантично расставлены на полочки низких шкафов. Много света, много простора, много ненавязчивого обучения и стремления организовать маленьких людей, которые всеми силами пытались понять правила этого мира._

_— Эми бы здесь понравилось, — заметила Рей перед входом в большую игровую комнату._

_— Полагала, что вы приедете вместе с ней._

_Миссис Холдо уверенно раздавала рукопожатия и ласково улыбалась персоналу, обмениваясь с ними парой слов. Здесь не испытывали страха или фальшивого восторга перед первой Леди целой страны, не вытирали внезапно чумазых детских лиц и не напяливали на головы патриотичных бантов. В этом Центре Эмилин Холдо знали как обычного попечителя, но что важнее, как друга. И каждому из преподавателей было понятно, сегодня здесь произойдет своеобразная передача дел. До выборов оставалось еще две недели, но в Белом Доме не сомневались в итоге народного голосования. А потому Рей ловила на себе настороженные взгляды._

_— Не думаю, что это было бы уместно, — тем временем пробормотала она в ответ и скованно улыбнулась парочке новых лиц. Холдо медленно шла рядом с ней по коридору и умело пропускала мимо ушей стандартные речи приветствий. — Некоторые воспримут это превратно. Словно мы наконец решили выпустить из подвала наше семейное чудовище._

_— Но когда-нибудь вам придется, Рей. Увы, правда мало кого интересует. Важно лишь, как это выглядит со стороны. Впрочем, Бенджамин прекрасно умеет справляться с этой противоречивой неловкостью, не находите? — Эмилин неожиданно подмигнула, элегантно опустилась в предложенное кресло и весело помахала рукой осторожно входящим в огромную комнатку детишкам. Те радостно загалдели, но немедленно осеклись, заприметив нового человека. Рей выдохнула, но тут до нее донесся шепот: — Вам пора перестать уже пытаться походить на меня. Пришло время становиться собой, а еще слушать своего мужа. Он понимает, как вам тяжело заново воскресить то, что когда-то было почти убито. Но Бен верит в вас, и было бы неплохо поверь вы в себя сами._

_— Иногда мне кажется, что я загнала себя в угол, — неожиданно призналась Рей._

_— Так повернитесь и выйдите оттуда, — совсем не протокольно фыркнула Холдо и внезапно скорчила рожицу, вызвав улыбки у рассаживающихся перед ними детишек. Заметив это, она показала язык парочке особо любопытных и тихо добавила: — Перепелки признаны самыми глупыми птицами, которые могут утонуть даже в собственной поилке. Но вы человек, Рей. Умная, блестящая женщина. А потому прекрасно знаете сами: когда придет время инаугурации, Эми должна стоять рядом с отцом._

_— Вы так уверены в его победе? — Рей нервно улыбнулась и сжала в руках невесть откуда взявшуюся книгу. Она удивленно моргнула и покачала головой. Серьезно, ей стоит быть повнимательнее._

_— Мой супруг, возможно, и болен, — размеренно начала Эмилин, но прервалась, чтобы достать из сумочки листочек с заготовленной речью и небольшие очки в тонкой оправе. Однако взглянув на текст, хмыкнула и скомкала клочок бумаги. — Так вот. Грег нездоров, но он слишком давно в этом мире, чтобы не замечать очевидных вещей, и не сомневается в Бене. А я не сомневаюсь ни в своем муже, ни в своем Президенте. Кстати, дорогая, сегодня вы читаете детям сказку._

_С этими словами Холдо тяжело поднялась, поправила идеально сидевшую шляпку и с довольной улыбкой опустилась прямо… на пол. А Рей недоуменно нахмурилась. Что? Сказка? Она посмотрела на свои руки, которые до сих пор стискивали твердый переплет, и задержала дыхание. Кончики пальцев скользнули по мягкому тиснению названия, а взгляд метнулся к невинно оглянувшейся первой Леди. Та вопросительно приподняла тонкие светлые брови и похлопала рукой рядом с собой. Случайность? Как бы не так. Рей сдержала улыбку и поднялась, прижимая к груди любимую книгу Эми. О девочке, что очень хотела объятий._

_Быть собой? Она понятия не имела, как это. Не знала, не умела, почти никогда не пробовала. Иногда Рей напоминала себе вот таких же детей, что оглядывались сейчас на взрослых в попытке понять, стоит им смеяться или же смиренно ждать. Она будто училась играть по новым правилам мира. Без наркотиков. И только муж умудрялся из раза в раз добираться до истинной сути и вытаскивать наружу все столь потаенное. А еще дочь. Но медленно выдохнув, Рей миновала изящно расположившуюся на ковровом покрытии Холдо и подошла к сидящим полукругом детям. Мимолетный взгляд глаза в глаза, и линия разорвалась. Она благодарно улыбнулась и села между расступившимися маленькими слушателями так, чтобы каждый из них мог видеть замечательные рисунки. Открыв первую страницу, Рей прочитала:_

_— Ирма обожала делать бумажные самолетики, сооружать из листьев дорогу и строить шалаши с самыми настоящими потайными комнатами. Но ей очень не нравились колючие шарфы, громко сигналящие машины или слишком яркие краски. А еще, Ирма очень не любила обниматься…_

_Голос звучал привычно успокаивающе, пока руки листали страницу за страницей. Иногда Рей зачитывала наизусть некоторые фразы, иногда что-то невольно добавляла от себя. И едва ли не впервые в ней не было неловкости или напряженности. Она задавала вопросы, рассуждала, отвечала, а потом ласково прижимала неуклюже потянувшихся поближе маленьких, но уже совершенно особенных человечков. Они были робкими, трепетными, одновременно столь похожими и так сильно отличавшимися от Эми. Рей видела взгляды родителей, для которых столь непривычное и очаровательно открытое поведение детей давало надежду, как когда-то дало ей самой. О, они с Беном знали все: каждую попытку контакта, каждый жест, пойманный взгляд, первое искреннее объятие. Когда в пустоте и глухой эмоциональной тишине наконец-то начинали звучать колокольчики нужности своему ребенку. Так, возможно, ей стоило начать именно с этого? С того, что она нужна Эми и… другим?_

_— Вот видите, здесь оказалось довольно мило._

_Они вышли из здания Центра двумя часами позже. Рей, чуть осипшая после непривычно долгих разговоров, ну, а Эмилин, как и прежде, полная естественного изящества. Лоза. Согнулась и распрямилась обратно, хлестко пронзив воздух._

_— Частные визиты намного интереснее государственных, когда приходится точно роботу махать рукой и не сметь отклонить ту больше, чем на сорок градусов. Бесполезный протокольный атавизм, — с наигранным ворчанием протянула Холдо и достала из сумочки перчатки. Ее седые кудри под неизменной шляпкой трепал гуляющий по пустырю ветер, и Рей зябко поежилась. А потом хмыкнула, когда со стороны кампуса прилетел радостный визг. Эмилин оглянулась. — Полагаю, в Конгрессе сейчас царит примерно такая же атмосфера. Порой политики ничем не лучше детей, которым перед сном дали слишком много сахара._

_Рей рассмеялась и покачала головой, мысленно согласившись с удивительно точной характеристикой. Некоторые сенаторы даже по ее мнению кричали слишком громко. Но тут в кармане неожиданно завибрировал телефон. И брошенный на экран быстрый взгляд вынудил Рей непроизвольно сжать зубы и затаить дыхание, что не скрылось от внимательного взгляда Эмилин Холдо._

_— Что-то срочное? — тихо спросила она. — Мы можем подождать, пока вы поговорите. С этой броней в машине удивительно плохая связь._

_— Нет, я… — Рей прервалась и невидяще уставилась на выученный еще шесть дней назад номер. В животе скрутилась привычная тугая змея отвращения, а руки начали неметь — верный признак приближающейся паники. Господи, она лишь надеялась, что когда-нибудь этот человек окончательно исчезнет из ее жизни. Наконец Рей дернула щекой и вымученно улыбнулась. — Да, одну минуту, пожалуйста. Я быстро._

_И недослушав ответ, она бросилась как можно дальше от входа, где в одиночестве осталась стоять первая Леди. Выдохнув, Рей нарочито спокойно нажала кнопку ответа._

_— Да?_

_— Привет, воробушек. Встретимся?_

_______________________

*Два небоскреба интересной формы, прозванные в народе Кукурузинами

**Группа политических деятелей, которые положили начало государственности США, подписали декларацию о независимости и создали Конституцию


	13. Chapter 13

[](https://cutt.ly/9tDfFEl) [](https://cutt.ly/8tDfHg7) [](https://cutt.ly/rtDfLhZ)

[ ](https://cutt.ly/JtDfZER)

**Чикаго, штат Иллинойс**

**Апрель — Май, шесть лет назад**

Рей боялась открыть глаза. Трусливо, по-детски глупо, совершенно непрофессионально страшилась встретиться взглядом с размеренно идущим Беном. Его поступь была спокойна и уверенна, руки не дрожали под тяжестью ноши, а сам он, кажется, даже не запыхался к тому моменту, как они добрались до лифта. Не дрогнул, пока стоял в еле ползущей древней кабине. И пока размашисто шествовал через переполненный людьми холл, хотя им наверняка оглядывались вслед. А еще он молчал. Только грудь под щекой Рей медленно поднималась и опускалась в такт глубокого дыхания, создавая иллюзию каменного спокойствия. Это, наверно, могло бы обмануть кого угодно, но только не её. Потому что она знала, чувствовала каждой приходящей в себя клеточкой мозга — Соло в крошечном шаге от того, чтобы размозжить об стену бережно прижимаемое к себе тело. Или бросить под колеса. Или просто пристрелить, чтобы, наконец, закончить эту агонию. А потому Рей было страшно. Один нюанс, крохотный толчок мог сорвать последний шаткий крючочек в душе Бена, который еще держался на поразительном терпении. И тогда мир ждала бы пучина неконтролируемого бешенства.

Она поняла это сразу и отчаянно боялась все томительные минуты их путешествия, прежде чем уловила движения свежего воздуха, сырость улицы и шум проезжавших машин. Холод быстро остудил разум обоих и заставил Бена размять, очевидно, все же затекшие плечи. Позади остался гул работающего обогревателя да тихий скрип двери-вертушки, когда они вышли из здания телестудии. Соло остановился, и только тогда Рей решила приподнять одно веко. На улице постепенно светлело, а ошметки неба рваными пятнами проглядывали в прорехах желтоватых облаков. Отвратительный дождь наконец-то закончился.

— Отпусти меня, — хрипло пробормотала Рей, почувствовав, как дерет пересохшее горло. В груди по-прежнему тяжело бухало сердце, но уже не отдавалось болью в ушах и зависало лишь легким чувством тошноты. — Я могу идти сама.

— Закрой. Свой. Рот, — выплюнул Бен.

Он огляделся и снова зашагал теперь уже в сторону замершего чуть поодаль черного внедорожника. В машине торопливо открылась задняя дверь, впустив Соло и его ношу в теплое, пахнущее выделанной кожей нутро. Послышался хлопок металлического замка, басовитое гудение двигателя и коротко брошенное:

— Домой.

Автомобиль мягко тронулся, плавно выкатив на Аддисон-стрит, и тут же вклинился в утреннюю пробку. В салоне было тревожно тихо, лишь с переднего пассажирского кресла доносились электронные звуки очередной игры. Рей попробовала пошевелиться, потому что тесниться в полумраке на мужских коленях вместо предназначенного для этого сиденья казалось слишком нелепым, но оковы никуда не делись. Наоборот, ее прижали сильнее и постарались сгладить тряские неровности соединительных линий речного моста. Отчего-то было все равно, что могла подумать охрана. Считали ли они поведение Соло странным, а ее аморальным. Возможно, им вообще наплевать. Единственной волнующей Рей вещью оставалось гудящее гневной дамбой раздражение, что пропитало вокруг Бена каждую молекулу воздуха. Салон будто сжался до размеров ореховой скорлупки, отчего она невольно приняла позу эмбриона в попытке спрятаться от грядущей расплаты. Рей чувствовала, как близился взрыв, и безумно хотела оказаться как можно дальше, но, похоже, на этот раз придется выживать в его эпицентре.

— Бен… — наконец осмелилась пробормотать она, когда машина вынырнула на скоростную автостраду. Рей понятия не имела, куда они едут, и где чертов «дом». Возможно, на Альгельд-стрит. Возможно, на кладбище. И хорошо, если не в канаве. — Бен, я…

— Лучше молчи, — холодно процедил он, и Рей закусила нижнюю губу, чувствуя, как что-то колюче сжалось в груди. Боже, ну что она за дура? Но тут в давно растрепавшиеся волосы уткнулся кончик носа, и Бен едва слышно прошептал: — Закрой глаза. Слишком много мелькания от встречных огней. И скажи, если будет тошнить…

Она послушно смежила веки, чувствуя мерное покачивание автомобиля, пока тот плавно входил в повороты неизвестной трассы. Ей снова было нехорошо, что настораживало, ведь после обычного обморока дурнота проходила быстро. Рей попробовала прислушаться к себе, но организм молчал. Глухо игнорировал любые попытки вялого разума осознать произошедшее и составить карту повреждений. Все, что она знала точно — тело по-прежнему разваливалось на части. Оно взвывало каждый раз, стоило шинам не слишком аккуратно влететь в стыки эстакадного моста, и тогда перед непроизвольно открывающимися глазами вновь мелькали пятна пустой реальности, чередуясь с фарами встречного плотного потока. Это было отвратительно. Почти так же мерзко, как в телестудии. Только лишь ровное дыхание Бена, да гулкий, монотонный стук его сердца вынуждали держаться за остаточные проблески сознания.

Когда машина неожиданно резко нырнула в подземный паркинг неизвестного здания, Рей замутило. А потому, стоило Бену выбраться из салона, как она забилась в его руках, пытаясь вырваться и не опозориться. Он все понял сразу. Моментально поставив на землю, Соло аккуратно придерживал Рей за талию, пока она выворачивала наизнанку желудок прямо на бетонный пол парковки. В ней не было ничего: вода, желчь, немного кофе… Господи, Рей даже не помнила, когда последний раз ела хоть что-то. Вчера с ребятами? Или, вообще, позавчера утром? Шокированный развитием событий мозг оставил эту мысль без внимания, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы удержать хозяйку на подгибающихся ногах, но на какое-то время стало легче. Почти отлично, отчего тело выпрямилось и попыталось оглядеться. Но тут лица коснулась влажная, едва пахнущая терпимой отдушкой салфетка, в руки ткнулась бутылка с водой, и Рей разозлилась.

— Хватит! — она выдернула из пальцев Бена кусок нетканого прямоугольника и вытерла рот, ощущая кисло-горький привкус, от которого хотелось передернуть плечами. А может, дело в начинавшейся мелкой дрожи. В заполненном редкими спящими машинами огромном гараже оказалось невероятно холодно. — Я прекрасно справлюсь сама.

— Неужели? — сквозь стиснутые зубы едко проговорил Соло, внимательно наблюдая за ходящими ходуном руками, которыми Рей безрезультатно пыталась открыть воду. Не выдержав, он вырвал злосчастную емкость и легким движением распечатал хрустнувшую пластиковую бутылку. — Пей и идем.

Рей сделала глоток, потом еще один, с вялым отчаянием ощутив, как немедленно начал ныть растянутый тяжестью желудок. Снова затошнило.

— Какого черта ты приперся в студию? Неужели надо было обязательно заявить о своем мнении, когда его никто не спрашивал? — зло зачастила она, почувствовав вновь наползавшие со всех сторон провалы. Господи, да что с ней происходит? Она приложила ледяную ладонь к покрытому испариной лбу, начиная трястись уже всем телом. Если так холодно, то почему изнутри все будто сгорало огнем?

— Пей.

— Напомню, ты сам меня уволил. И с чего же так беспокоишься, чем я занимаюсь в свободное от тебя время? — Рей хохотнула и нервно сглотнула горьковатую слюну. — Ах, погоди… В моем расписании ты вообще больше не значишься.

— Пей и идем, — едва ли не по слогам повторил Бен, сделав шаг навстречу.

— Куда, твою чертову мать? — неожиданно заорала Рей, не в силах больше терпеть этот театр эгоистичного абсурда.

Идти никуда не хотелось. Она мечтала, чтобы ее, наконец, оставили в покое и дали возможность разобраться в собственной голове. Ибо с той явно было что-то не так, и Рей чувствовала, как ее заносит. Почти физически ощущала процесс рождения бредовых фантазий в отчаянно больном мозгу, но остановиться не получалось.

— Собираешься показать новые сюрпризы прошлого? Спасибо, обойдусь. Все никак не могу пережить прошлую встречу с твоими скелетами. Знаешь, они не очень-то гостеприимны…

— Прекрати! — Бен все же не выдержал и повысил голос, подходя ближе. Порывистым движением он стянул с себя джемпер с явным намерением закутать в подобие смирительной рубашки трясущуюся от озноба Рей, но она отшатнулась. Бутылка выпала из дрожащих пальцев и закатилась за огромное колесо, боязливо растекаясь темнеющей лужей.

— Не трогай меня! — визг эхом отразился от каменных стен, а Соло зарычал.

— Успокойся! Я всего лишь хочу помочь…

Он снова был чертовски зол. Плюнув на любую вежливость, Бен настойчиво стремился как можно скорее убраться с холодного паркинга вместе с буйной мартышкой, которая прямо сейчас едва не упала. В последний момент Рей успела схватиться за холодный бок машины, чем вызвала тихое ругательство со стороны снова шагнувшего к ней Соло. О безмолвных свидетелях в лице равнодушных охранников они давно позабыли оба.

— Отвали! Я сама… — Рей понятия не имела зачем спорила и прекрасно понимала, что не сможет совершить и шага. Но тут Бен не выдержал.

— Да ради бога, делай что хочешь! — заорал он, отшвыривая прочь кофту. — Вперед! Ну! Один раз свалилась с генерализированным припадком, так, может, хоть сейчас тебе, наконец, повезет. Получишь расслоение аорты или инсульт, а потом сдохнешь прямо здесь. Не ври, что не добиваешься именно этого!

Бен замолчал, тяжело дыша и не сводя с нее обезумевшего взгляда. А Рей не знала, чего же боится больше — его слов или того, что этому мужчине сейчас действительно страшно. Соло был напуган, а значит, все очень плохо. Но…

— Лжешь, — прошептала она.

— Ты ведь заметила, да? Ощутила что-то… Какой был признак? Паника? Оцепенение? Запах… — Бен резко замолчал, когда увидел ошеломленно вздернутую голову, а затем нехорошо усмехнулся и протянул: — Разумеется. Даже для тебя такая симптоматика оказалась слишком нетипична.

— Откуда… — она подавилась собственными словами. — Откуда ты знаешь!

— Это была аура, Рей. А потом у тебя произошел эпиприступ. И у меня не было выбора. Мне пришлось позволить ему случиться, чтобы увести тебя оттуда и не нарваться на новый скандал! — Кажется, Бен опять начинал злиться.

— Невозможно, — фыркнула она трясущимися губами. — Я не эпилептик!

Рей не хотела верить. Отказывалась даже слышать доносящиеся до нее обрывки если не диагноза, то приговора.

— Конвульсии, поджатые руки, судорожно вытянутые ноги и шея, напряженная челюсть, затрудненное дыхание, — словно по учебнику отчитывал Соло, а сам приближался так медленно, будто она в любой момент могла убежать. Ах, если бы! — Знаешь, тонико-клонические приступы забыть невозможно, увидев их хотя бы раз.

Так… вот что это было! Вот почему тело будто пропустили через шредер, а потом смяли в бумагоуплотнителе. И в этот момент Рей наконец-то стало настолько страшно, что от ужаса захотелось взвыть. Но голос так и не прорезался. Она лишь приоткрыла рот, ловя куда-то исчезнувший кислород, и встретилась взглядом с Беном, в чьих глазах билось отражение ее собственной паники.

— Та дрянь в твоей крови изнасиловала мозг и сердце, — процедил он. — Почти убила. И нервная система не выдержала…

Боже! Боже, как же сильно трясутся руки! Рей всхлипнула и растерянно заморгала, когда мир взбрыкнул слишком яркими красками от выплеснувшегося адреналина, а следом вновь налетели черные пятна. Однако Бен, разумеется, был уже рядом. Он легко подхватил обессиленно зашатавшуюся Рей на руки и невероятно вывернул кисть, чтобы прижать к ее шее пальцы. Послышалось новое торопливое ругательство. Не оставалось сомнений, что именно так его обеспокоило. Она чувствовала, как вынужденный воевать с самим собой организм в очередной раз исступлённо затараторил пульсом, грозя током обезумевшей крови разорвать вены.

— Эй, — над ухом неожиданно прошелестел обеспокоенный вздох. — Не отключайся, мартышка… Пожалуйста.

Рей лишь покачала головой. Господи! Она абсолютно и полностью ничтожна. Мерзкая, скатившаяся наркоманка. Бен прав, где-то в глубине души она действительно эгоистично хотела сдохнуть. Закончить нелепое существование. Решить одним шагом сотни проблем. Так, может, ей повезет? Может, прямо сейчас парковку затопят благословенные воды Великого Моря, а с неба раздастся праведный гром? Может, снизу вспыхнут потоки адской лавы, и кто-нибудь обязательно потрясет вилами? Может, хоть раз мир будет справедлив… Но, увы, тот остался все так же безбожно глух. И потому сквозь пунктир реальности Рей видела, как обеспокоенно нахмурился Соло, когда поудобнее перехватил едва ли вменяемое, непрерывно содрогающееся тело. Он что-то быстро сказал охране, которая невозмутимо занималась своими делами (писала хокку да играла в аркаду), дождался ответа, а затем подошел к валявшемуся на земле свитеру. Подцепив носком ботинка, Бен ловко подкинул джемпер вверх и в последний момент сумел поймать его кончиками пальцев. А в следующее мгновение дрожащую Рей окутал знакомый запах и быстро нагревшаяся ткань. Слепнувшие от ставшего внезапно слишком ярким светом глаза зажмурились сами. Ее неумолимо трясло внутри себя, но уши уловили характерный звук закрывшихся дверей лифта, кабину дернуло, а желудок скрутило новым спазмом.

— Где мы? — едва слышно спросила она, вновь подавляя нарастающее чувство тошноты, и прижалась теснее в тщетной попытке согреться. Руки вокруг нее обхватили чуть крепче, словно хотели унять неконтролируемые судороги напряженного тела, а макушки поцелуем коснулись губы.

— Дома, — раздался мягкий шепот. И они шагнули в знакомый коридор двадцатого этажа.

У двери Бен остановился и прижал одно колено к стене, придерживая Рей на весу, чтобы достать ключи. Негромко звякнула металлическая связка, щелкнул замок, и квартира встретила вчерашним бардаком. Здесь все еще витал аромат кофе, пятно от которого наверняка уже не свести с деревянных досок пола. Где-то там же на кухне сиротливо лежали высохшие фаянсовые осколки, покрылись сухой корочкой остатки унылого завтрака и бормотал телевизор. Ох… Захлопнув ногой тихо скрипнувшую створку, Бен сделал было несколько шагов в сторону гостиной, но остановился, когда Рей стиснула на его груди футболку. Она взмахнула рукой и попыталась что-то сказать, однако, он понял без слов и широким плечом едва не вынес дверь в ванную. Бен ловко… слишком ловко поставил Рей на пол, помогая склониться над раковиной, и включил воду. Ну, а пока она содрогалась в приступе ставшей уже такой родной рвоты, придерживал волосы и неловко поправлял постоянно сползавший с нее джемпер.

У Рей не было ни одной идеи, сколько длился этот кошмар, прежде чем организм окончательно выдохся. Руки судорожно вцепились в раковину, когда тело опять повело в сторону, впрочем, Бен был рядом. Как и всегда. Он осторожно усадил изможденную Рей прямо на коврик около ванной, аккуратно придерживая безвольно запрокинутую голову, и сунул в руки полотенце. Однако слабые пальцы лишь бессмысленно смяли влажную ткань, не в силах сделать что-то большее. Наверно, ей следовало бы чувствовать жгучий стыд, как еще недавно на парковке. Наверно, нужно было поблагодарить или хотя бы просто кивнуть. Сказать вежливую чушь, улыбнуться, успокоить. Но Рей не могла. Она бездумно пялилась в никуда, а потому не заметила, как Соло опустился на колени напротив нее и что-то просил ответить.

— Рей, слышишь меня?

Бен настойчиво пытался заглянуть ей в глаза и убедиться, что она здесь. Но Рей не реагировала и боялась оторвать взгляд от успокаивающей выбоины на одной из облицовывающих стены плиток. Забавно, это был даже не скол. Так, лишь слегка облупившийся уголок, в котором отчего-то сосредоточилось все мироздание.

— Эй, мартышка… пожалуйста, скажи…

Дурацкое прозвище неожиданно резануло по ушам и вывело из ступора, отчего Рей моргнула. Раз, другой. Сфокусировалась на напряженно поджатых губах Бена, скользнула взглядом по двум еще красным царапинам на скуле, запуталась в черных прядях растрепавшихся волос и вернулась к глазам. Медь из них почти исчезла, сменившись тревожной ржавчиной досады и сожаления.

— Где они? — голос Бена был серьезен, и стало понятно — вопрос прозвучал уже не в первый раз. Что именно нужно Соло, Рей догадалась с полувздоха. С одних только пойманных в ловушку расширенных зрачков, из которых вытягивали ответ. Слегка неровно пожав плечами, она безумно улыбнулась.

— Везде…

И это была правда. Капсулы хранились по одной или целой упаковкой, расфасованные в пустые блистеры из-под обычных жаропонижающих и даже запрятанные в использованную помаду. В карманах, косметичке, сумке… в общем, везде, лишь бы Рей была спокойна. Чтобы заветный желатиновый цилиндрик всегда был под рукой, неся в себе успокоение и шанс на жизнь. Она скупала их, наплевав на безопасность и предупреждения Фазмы, и не желала подвергать себя даже малейшему риску остаться без стимуляторов. Слишком уж хорошо Рей знала — каково это. Но Бен… Бен точно не ожидал такого.

Первым делом, открыв зеркальный шкафчик в ванной, он пораженно уставился на три полупустых безымянных упаковки, в которых на дне болталась парочка спансул — на всякий случай. Достав одну из них, Соло осторожно разъединил половинки, высыпал содержимое на ладонь и принюхался. А после изучил маркировку и метнул в сторону Рей настолько дикий в своей ярости взгляд, что она невольно всхлипнула. Что же, запах амфетамина сложно перепутать… К тому же, наверно, прямо сейчас Бен считал почти еретичным то, что вместо наркотика Рей использовала детское лекарство.

Однако Соло промолчал, лишь еще сильнее сжал зубы и тщательно вымыл руки, после чего вернулся к поискам. Он проверил пудреницу, перевернул каждую коробку и открутил все крышки, чтобы заглянуть в банки с кремами. Казалось, в попытке найти все тайники Бен обыскал комнату дюйм за дюймом. И у него получилось. Рей видела, как прямо пропорционально его ярости на туалетном столике росла гора с блистерами. Но когда казалось, что больше уже невозможно, новая найденная заначка доказывала — это не предел.

Закончив в ванной, Бен переключился на остальную квартиру. Она слышала, как неистово хлопали дверцы шкафов, шумели роликами выдвижные полки, сыпались на пол из сумки мелочи. И спустя час, а может, чуть меньше, Соло вернулся, неся в руках найденные остатки. Все это время Рей просидела на полу и даже не попыталась как-то помешать или, наоборот, помочь. Какой смысл? Тошнота унялась, но телом овладела странная апатия, грозившая вылиться в нешуточный психоз, если не сделать хоть что-нибудь. Например, пережив идиотскую передозировку, принять новую, меньшую порцию стимулятора. Чуть-чуть. Сущий пустяк, необходимый лишь для того, чтобы резко не сойти с ума. Но Рей сидела, дышала и смотрела на тот самый скол, пока Бен планомерно высыпал в унитаз найденное. И только когда послышался шелест одного из последних блистеров, она неожиданно встрепенулась и ошалело уставилась на руки, что равнодушно вынимали из прозрачных ячеек капсулу за капсулой. Что?! Нет!

— Н-не надо! — полузадушено просипела Рей и впервые попробовала подняться. Однако ладони соскользнули с гладкого бортика ванной, и она больно ударилась позвоночником о твердую облицовку.

— Думаешь? — саркастично откликнулся Соло, а затем раздался скабрезный звук слива бачка. В ужасе Рей смотрела, как он избавлялся от следующей упаковки стимулятора. Равнодушно. Хладнокровно. Словно Бен не знал… не понимал, чем это могло для нее обернуться!

— Пожалуйста… — прошептала она, а потом зачем-то принялась шарить руками по полу в попытке найти в себе силы подняться и остановить безумие. — Пожалуйста, не делай этого!

— Нет? А мне кажется — да! — рявкнул Бен, когда под ее паникующим взглядом новая порция отправилась в канализацию. И тогда она не выдержала.

Рей не знала, где нашла силы. Не представляла, чем потребует отплатить измученный бесконечным амфетаминовым забегом организм, но понимала — Соло необходимо остановить. Если она хотела остаться человеком, не потерять рассудок, да и просто выжить после синдрома отмены, то нужны долбанные стимуляторы! Ей не справиться без них, не пережить резкий отказ, потому что мозг погрязнет в суицидальном бреду из-за раздирающих болей, а она будет совершенно, абсолютно беспомощна! И Рей никто… никто не поможет…

— Что ты творишь! Идиот! Гребаный ублюдок! — едва не плача заорала она и все же сумела подняться на затекшие от долгого сидения ноги, кинувшись в сторону Бена. Повиснув на его руке, она отчаянно пыталась не дать ему добраться до одного из последних блистеров. Два! Их осталось всего лишь два!

— Спасаю твои мозги, — пришел убийственный в своем холоде ответ, и Соло жестко отодрал от себя скрюченные женские пальцы.

— Конченый псих, — прошептала она и метнулась в сторону жизненно необходимых доз, но Бен преградил дорогу. Схватив Рей за талию, он сдерживал отчаянные потуги вырваться. — Ты только что спустил в унитаз свое кресло конгрессмена!

— Не знал, что они белые и овальной формы, — ехидно протянул Соло, а она задохнулась от отчаяния. Как ему объяснить? Как?! Мозг лихорадочно пытался включиться в работу, но просто не мог. Он спотыкался на каждом слове и оказался не в силах построить хоть сколько-нибудь конструктивные предложения. А потому Рей оставалось только бороться за шанс сохранить свой рассудок. Она снова дернулась в сторону туалетного столика, мечтая спасти хотя бы часть…

— Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… не делай этого со мной, — молилась Рей, а сама старалась дотянуться. Однако Бен крепко держал извивающееся тело. — Я не смогу без них! Не справлюсь! Слишком мало времени…

Она пыталась объяснить, хотела донести такую простую в своей очевидности мысль, но Соло не понимал. Не желал или действительно не мог, Рей не знала.

— Не думаю, что все так печально, — хмыкнул Бен. — Успокойся. У тебя просто психоз, это пройд…

— Психоз?! — взвыла она и истерично засмеялась. — Психоз… Господи! Я засыпаю со снотворным, просыпаюсь со стимулятором и живу на антидепрессантах! Не так печально, говоришь? Разумеется, когда я могу работать по двадцать часов в сутки!

— Рей! Так нельзя…

— Да пойми же ты… — она снова пыталась найти слова. Судорожно искала способ объяснить, но желе собственных мыслей топило в отвратительной липкости фраз. — Я не смогу… Не выдержу, уже пыталась… Нельзя так резко!

— Ты сидишь на наркоте! — заорал Бен, невольно слишком сильно отталкивая ее прочь.

Не удержавшись на ногах, Рей рухнула на пол и больно ударилась ладонями о холодные плиты. Перед глазами оказались обычные белые кроссовки. Такие никак не ожидаешь увидеть на будущем сенаторе, не думаешь встретить на воплощении классического стиля и делового этикета мастодонте. Но именно поэтому она решилась — переступила через остатки собственной гордости, самолично втоптав ее в пыль под своими коленями. Рей прикрыла глаза и надсадно улыбнулась. А в следующий момент тонкая бледная рука медленно скользнула по затянутой в грубую джинсовую ткань ноге, пальцами очертила неведомый узор и пробралась чуть выше. Почти сразу к ней присоединилась другая. На мгновение они с силой обхватили мужские бедра и сразу поднялись дальше. Туда, где за пряжкой стандартного ремня и краем обычной футболки скрылся пояс брюк. Рей надавила ладонями, вскинула голову и подползла ближе, едва не стелясь около ног Бена. Больше всего в этот момент она походила на змею, что гибким телом готовилась томно обвить свою жертву. И Соло замер, неверяще следя за происходящим где-то в тени его личности, пока руки Рей уже тянулись к поясу.

— Пожалуйста… Зачем тебе это? Оно ведь того не стоит… — шептала она и медленно вытягивала грубую ленту кожи ремня из джинсовых шлевок. Одна… вторая… Рей ногтем подцепила язычок пряжки, расстегнув тот с тихим лязгом.

— Что ты делаешь? — процедил, наконец, Бен.

В его глазах бушевало неверие, и он явно не ждал такого. Был совершенно не готов, что Рей решится сыграть так животно и просто. А она тем временем вычерчивала в паху контуры ширинки и с каждым новым кругом надавливала чуть сильнее, накрывала ладонью, нежно сжимала. Но хотел ли ее Соло? Да, несомненно. Мгновенно и отчаянно. Даже в таком состоянии: униженную, стоящую перед ним на коленях, в шаге от самой настоящей наркотической ломки. Рей чувствовала рукой и прижавшейся щекой, как он невольно подался вперед, и приласкала пальцами его инстинктивное желание, постаравшись вытянуть все из этого примитивного чувства.

— Разве неясно? Ты же думал об этом. Мечтал… Так давай, бери! — _«Сделай все что угодно, только оставь хоть немного! Я так боюсь сойти с ума… не толкай! Не заставляй меня проходить через это!»_

Вторая рука потянулась к пуговице на джинсах, чтобы тут же ловко ее расстегнуть, и Рей зубами схватила бегунок, ощутив на языке кислый привкус металла. Она уперлась ладонями в твердый теплый живот, чуть отклонилась и с тихим шелестом потянула замочек молнии вниз, а потом провела носом, вдыхая запах Бена. Но стоило зубам сквозь ткань нижнего белья слегка прихватить твердый член, как в волосы больно вцепились мужские пальцы и с силой дернули прочь.

— Повеселились и хватит, — ужасающе ледяным тоном бросил Бен, а затем склонился над лицом Рей и зло прошептал: — Я знаю, чего ты хочешь на самом деле. И мой ответ — нет! У меня нет хобби в счет дозы трахать наркоманок.

Ну, а в следующий момент, он схватил со столешницы оставшиеся блистеры и резко сжал в кулаке, вынуждая с надсадным треском лопаться тонкие стенки капсул. Белая пыль медленно полетела на пол, осев на поверхностях, и ее пелена отразилась в расширенных от страха зрачках Рей. Она протянула руку, словно хотела коснуться укрывшего ровным слоем благословенного налета, но Бен разжал пальцы и чуть тряхнул оставшейся в ладони фольгой. Молча, почти в паническом отупении Рей смотрела, как падает в никуда ее последняя надежда на рассудок, а потом отчаянно завизжала. Ринулась спасти невозможное, но споткнулась и снова рухнула под ноги Соло. Он не понял… Ничего не понял… У нее нет лекарств! Никаких! Даже чертово снотворное больше не действовало. Рей не могла пойти в клинику, у нее не было здесь личного врача или кого-нибудь, кто помог бы. Еще пару часов назад она успевала добраться до Фазмы, но теперь поздно. Поздно, Господи! Поздно! Ее ждет мучительнейшая, отвратительная ломка, что вывернет суставы наружу, погрузит в бессвязный бред, размажет рассудок и швырнет на нож или из окна. И Рей задыхалась в своем ужасе, хрипло втягивая воздух в легкие.

— Мне даже любопытно. — Сквозь исступленное биение сердца в уши прорвался едкий, злой голос Бена. Рваными, излишне резкими движениями Соло приводил себя в порядок. — Сколько же раз и перед кем ты так унижалась? Отсасывала своему врачу за рецепт? Мужу? Торчку в подворотне? А, Рей?

Она промолчала. Бен наверняка смотрел на неё с брезгливостью, но Рей не решалась поднять голову и встретиться с ним взглядом, чтобы убедиться. В данную секунду ей хотелось умереть. Ибо есть ли что-то убийственнее, чем глухое, тусклое разочарование в любимом человеке? Бен имел полное право думать так. Представлять, домысливать, воображать и ненавидеть, за порожденную ее поведением злую ревность. А Рей стоило бы объяснить, рассказать, оправдаться! Доказать, что никогда такой не была… Но теперь это было ложью, ведь только что она поступила именно так.

Не дождавшись ответа, Бен подошел и не сильно, но ощутимо дернул за локоть, понуждая встать. Рей понятия не имела, чего он хочет, однако, едва ли не впервые повиновалась без споров и бездумно волочила вслед за ним заплетающиеся ноги. Все в том же смятении она машинально опустилась в кресло, на которое самым небрежным из возможных жестов указал Соло, и затихла. Сложила на коленях все еще трясущиеся руки, откинула голову на спинку и прикрыла веки. Она слышала, как в коридоре коротко прожужжала трель звонка, некто обменялся парой фраз и хлопнула входная дверь. Мелькнула надежда, что Бен ушел. Оставил, наконец, ее в покое и позволил без новых унижений пройти по острым черепкам разбитой жизни. Но чуда не случилось. Ледяных кистей коснулись теплые руки, осторожно приподняли, а Рей открыла глаза.

Бен стоял напротив неё и сосредоточенно хмурился, в то время как его подушечки пальцев едва ощутимо скользили по тонкой коже запястий. Потом, уже привычным жестом, он задрал оба рукава платья, осмотрел с трудом различимые вены на сгибе локтя и опять вернулся к тыльной стороне ладоней.

— Метаболический ацидоз, гипертермия, явный стимуляторный психоз… Господи, я лишь надеюсь, что ты обошлась без рабдомиолиза*, и почки еще живы, — пробормотал Бен, продолжив ощупывать явно понравившуюся ему вену на левой руке Рей. Удовлетворенно выдохнув, он потянулся к стоявшей рядом картонной коробке, выдернул оттуда пару перчаток, но неожиданно замер и стиснул жалостливо скрипнувший нитрил. — А ведь я даже в больницу не смогу тебя отвезти! Один анализ — и ты сядешь!

Соло отшвырнул прочь испорченный кусок нежно-голубой резины и устало потер лицо, прислонившись бедром к журнальному столику, где валялись какие-то странные пакеты. Длинно выдохнув, Бен перевел взгляд на застывшую все в той же позе женщину и тихо спросил:

— Ты помнишь, какая была дозировка? Сколько всего капсул?

Она прикрыла глаза и отрицательно покачала головой. На несколько секунд стало тихо, затем раздался шелест ткани, легкое дуновение воздуха, и ладонь снова осторожно подняли. Но вместо очередного осмотра, Бен неожиданно прижал ее к своей впалой щеке, переплел их пальцы и прижался ласковыми губами к прохладной коже. Он молчал долго, прежде чем прошептал:

— Я постараюсь быть очень осторожным, но ничего не обещаю… Слишком давно не было практики.

Еще один невесомый поцелуй, и он разорвал прикосновение, снова повернувшись к заваленному непонятными вещами столу. Рей наблюдала за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, равнодушно следя, как Бен опрыскал ладони антисептиком и натянул перчатки. В его движениях не было ни капли торопливости или неуверенности. Скорее, механическая, почти бездумная привычка, когда Соло ловко перетянул жгутом чуть ниже локтя ее руку, протер кисть стерильной салфеткой и распечатал бумажный пакет. А в показавшемся на хмурый дневной свет содержимом Рей безошибочно узнала иглу с яркой синей крышкой порта и ошарашенно распахнула глаза. Он же не хотел?.. Серьезно! Это не смешно! Что, прямо здесь? Собственноручно? Но, кажется, Бен действительно собирался ставить ей капельницу.

Застыв в полном недоумении, Рей взглянула в сосредоточенное лицо Соло, которое стало удивительно отрешенным, словно он был сейчас очень далеко. Тем временем его пальцы чуть похлопали по тыльной стороне ладони, вынудив ток крови приподнять вену повыше, бесчувственный взгляд уткнулся в синеющую полосу, а затем он спокойно сдернул с иглы колпачок. Когда острие проткнуло кожу, Рей не вздрогнула, даже не вздохнула, продолжив все так же ошарашенно наблюдать за Беном. А его тело явно двигалось само. Мышечная память всегда долговечнее умственной, руководя действиями подчас быстрее и точнее, чем неповоротливый разум. Вот и сейчас, дойдя до нужной точки, руки спокойно выдернули иглу вместе с пластиковой основой и полуласковым движением проверили расположение катетера.

— Боль? Дискомфорт? — сухо спросил Бен и впервые сосредоточил взгляд на лице Рей. Она снова отрицательно покачала головой. Говорят, Бенджамин Соло был прекрасным врачом… Удовлетворенно кивнув, он вернулся к мутным пакетам и принялся распаковывать неведомые трубки.

Нахмурившись, Рей попыталась избавиться от навязчивых галлюцинаций (ибо ничем иным она не смогла бы объяснить происходящее), но те никуда не исчезли. Наоборот, с невероятной точностью они показали, как Бен проткнул прозрачный флакон раствора и спустил воздух с инфузионной системы. Соло быстро оглянулся, шаря задумчивым взглядом по стенам, а потом удалился на кухню и вернулся с обычной вилкой, которую до упора воткнул между набившихся на одну из верхних полок книг. Подвесив на импровизированный крючок пакет и аккуратно присоединив к катетеру капельницу, Бен, наконец, проговорил:

— Это обычный солевой раствор и глюкоза. Я не могу дать тебе чего-то иного, потому что не знаю, как организм отреагирует на сочетание веществ… Не знаю концентрацию амфетамина в крови… Не знаю даже его форму. — Его взгляд был тяжелым. Он вдавливал в мягкое сиденье и припечатывал многофунтовой плитой разочарования. — Нужно проверить почки и вывести хотя бы часть этого… дерьма. Рей? Ты слышишь меня?

Она не отреагировала. Бен попытался было сказать что-то еще, но поджал губы и опустился на пол, прислонившись к подлокотнику ее кресла. Воцарилась тишина, которую нарушало лишь тиканье часов на стене, и потому Рей не сводила с них взгляда. Секундная стрелка неумолимо бежала вперед, отматывала минуту за минутой и приближала тот час, когда все начнется. Наверно, стоило поблагодарить Бена за заботу, но как-то не получалось. Собственный разум отказывался возносить хвалу тому, кто собственноручно толкал его в кошмар агонии. Скоро… Это случится скорее, чем она полагала. И Рей надеялась, что Соло уберется отсюда раньше, ибо выслушивать новые сентенции о собственном падении станет для неё уже чересчур. А они непременно будут. О, она отлично знала, когда приближался тот самый момент судорожного поиска. Когда в голове не оставалось ни одной связной мысли, кроме навязчивой идеи — еще, еще, еще… Раньше с этим помогало справляться снотворное, укачивая на волнах безумные фобии и приглушая вкус паники, но вот уже месяц, как оно бесполезно. Абсолютно. Совершенно. Дико. Но даже это было не так страшно, потому что затем приходила боль. Сначала безумные, раздирающие пополам череп рези, от которых не помогала ни темнота, ни обезболивающие, а только бесконтрольная рвота. Потом — тупое, выворачивающее суставы нытье. И когда казалось, что разваливающееся на части тело уже не способно испытывать хоть что-нибудь еще, депрессия ставила точку. Для некоторых — смертельную, для счастливчиков… А были ли такие? Без терапии… Рей не знала и очень не хотела проверять на себе, но Бен не оставил выбора.

Спустя четыре часа и успокоенного работой ее почек Соло, она снова стояла в ванной и потирала ноющую от катетера ладонь. Рей знала, что скоро будет просить, умолять, угрожать и делать еще много чего, лишь бы ничего не случилось.

— Руку, — скомандовал Бен отворачиваясь, а сам зубами вскрыл упаковку пластыря.

— Уходи, — хрипло сказала Рей. И с момента собственного позора в этой же комнате, это оказались первые произнесенные ею слова. Соло напряженно замер. — Я съеду в ближайшие пару дней. Извини за беспокойство.

Она отчаянно врала, понимая, что убегать придется прямо сейчас. Куда угодно: в гостиницу, ближайшую подворотню, в Ад. И делать это придется быстро, ведь через два дня на ее месте будет невменяемый овощ. А потому надо срочно позвонить Фазме, любой ценой выпросить рецепт и запустить амфетаминовое колесо по кругу. Но вместо ответа коротко зашуршала пустая пластиковая обертка, и Бен совершенно будничным тоном произнес:

— Ты останешься здесь, а я останусь вместе с тобой. — Он, как всегда, не спрашивал, уже приняв решение за них обоих, но Рей не могла этого допустить.

— Не думаю, что будет уместно…

— То, что ты не думаешь, я уже понял, — холодно хмыкнул Бен, вынудив Рей задохнуться от гнева. Ублюдок! Тем временем он повернулся, устало скрестив на груди руки, привалился бедром к раковине и чуть склонил голову набок. — У тебя истощение, психоз, расстройство пищевого поведения и, бог его знает, насколько пострадал мозг.

— Пытаешься запугать меня диагнозами?

— Играюсь в твою любимую лингвистическую эквилибристику. Это значит — я остаюсь. И ты остаешься со мной. Пока все не закончится.

Отчеканив это, Бен вышел из ванной комнаты, проигнорировав позади себя обессиленную Рей, а по пути прихватил с собой запасную иглу, маникюрные ножницы и даже острую пилочку для ногтей. Кажется, он подозревал, что его ждет.

***

Вечер и ночь прошли в вялом мелькании телевизионных каналов, которые Рей перещелкивала в попытке найти хоть что-нибудь интересное. Они больше не разговаривали, если не считать сухой благодарности за поданное полотенце, когда ее в очередной раз вырвало приготовленным Беном супом. Нет, еда была отличной на вкус, хоть и несла в себе едва заметные следы концентрата. Однако желудок отказывался принимать любую пищу и немедленно сворачивался в болезненный комок. Соло раздражающе знал об этом и потому ни на секунду не оставлял Рей одну, вынудив сидеть, стоять или лежать где-то в непосредственной близости от него, чтобы регулярно проверять состояние. Слава богу, душ было позволено принять без лишних свидетелей, но она не сомневалась: там, за дверью, Бен прислушивался к каждому шороху. Наверняка он ждал, что неожиданная пациентка бросится искать ненайденные заначки. Но если таковые существовали, не было ни единого шанса найти их незаметно. Так что все шесть часов они напряженно молчали в разных углах комнаты: Рей, свернувшись калачиком на огромной кровати, Бен — в глубоком кресле, закинув длинные ноги на край постели. Она не знала, спал ли Соло, но сама едва ли сомкнула глаза, бродя в бесконечной полудреме и не в силах провалиться в сон. Все было так очевидно…

А к вечеру следующего дня организм решил окончательно сдаться и выдал умопомрачительную температуру, неконтролируемую дрожь и вялый, прерываемый поверхностным сном, бред. От боли Рей металась по кровати, впиваясь пальцами в рвущиеся на части мышцы, пока Бен прикладывал лед и вливал новые дозы изотонических жидкостей. Соло гладил по влажным от пота волосам, что-то ободряюще говорил, но она не слышала. Уши и мозг забили воскресшие из прошлого голоса да навязчивые картинки событий, раздробив в мелкое крошево голову, отчего Рей пыталась скрыться от них под подушкой. Да, где-то в самом дальнем уголке разума она понимала, что ничего страшного нет; что всему виной выход из глупой амфетаминовой петли Мебиуса. Однако, прогнать навязчивые видения не получалось. Рей подозревала, что наверняка выболтала все: раскрыла отвратительные секреты своей жизни и вывалила на Бена самую неприглядную правду. А, может, и нет. Потому что с чего бы ему тогда так отчаянно целовать покрытый испариной лоб и никогда не оставлять ее одну. Нет, наверное, он все же отлучался в минуты, когда Рей проваливалась в зыбкий сон, потому что откуда-то бралась еда и чистые влажные полотенца. Но стоило открыть глаза, и Бен всегда оказывался где-то поблизости. Чаще — сидел на полу рядом с кроватью, скрестив свои неимоверно длинные конечности, реже — листал очередной журнал или делал какие-то пометки в ноутбуке, пока думал, что она еще спит.

Рей не знала который час, путалась в ощущениях дня и ночи, не в силах разглядеть за плотно задернутыми тяжелыми шторами хотя бы клочок неба. Бен велел спать. И она пыталась честно использовать каждую малейшую возможность, чтобы закрыть глаза и провалиться в пустоту, но не могла. У нее просто не получалось. Воспаленный мозг никак не желал разбираться в себе и судорожно искал знакомые подстегивающие прутья, а потому впадал в нервное возбуждение, так и не сумев их найти. А Рей хотела… смертельно хотела уснуть, но лишь молча смотрела в потолок с чувством полного бессилия.

Выход нашел Бен. Он все же осторожно перебрал несколько оказавшихся бесполезными препаратов, а затем в один из дней, движимый, скорее, инстинктивным чувством отчаяния или, быть может, банальной усталостью, подхватил Рей на руки. Словно маленького ребенка в коконе из одеял, он укачивал ее под свою равномерную поступь, пока, ни разу не сбившись с ритма, вышагивал по комнате. Эти брожения длились, наверно, часами. Рей не знала, но чувствовала плавные движения, невольно подстраивала мысли под успокаивающую монотонность и, опустив голову на широкое пахнущее сигаретным дымом плечо, закрывала глаза. В себя она приходила уже в кровати, когда выныривала в сумрачную реальность после короткого сна. И наверняка от тяжести ноши у Бена отнимались руки, но он молчал и упрямо продолжал вытаптывать дорожки в темноте спальни. И почти сразу это превратилось в своеобразный ритуал.

Как-то раз, в одно из таких путешествий в поисках сна, Рей уже плавала между двумя мирами, когда услышала шепот. Скорее всего, Бен думал, что она уже спит. Однако, опустившись на кровать, он неожиданно сильнее прижал к себе ношу, которую зачем-то продолжал укачивать на руках, и пробормотал в спутанные волосы.

— Я не знаю… Не знаю, мартышка, сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь меня за _это_ простить. За то, что я тебя не услышал… не понял… заставил пройти через все именно _так_. Ты пыталась мне сказать…

Бен неожиданно прервался и осторожно освободил одну руку, чтобы мягко очертить наверняка заострившиеся скулы на ее лице. И сердце забилось чаще. Рей понимала, что должна открыть глаза, обязана доказать — она не сердится, никогда бы не стала… Но в теплом убежище объятий оказалось слишком спокойно и слишком хорошо для тревог этого мира.

— Дерьмо! — неожиданно зло выругался Бен. — Все нужно было сделать по-другому. Мне следовало быть внимательнее, заботливее, придумать что-то еще… Но теперь уже поздно, да? Ты прошла через все сама, моя маленькая, неугомонная обезьянка. Прости меня за это…

Он замолчал, прислушиваясь к ровному глубокому дыханию, а потом легко поцеловал ее искусанные, потрескавшиеся губы. И после паузы длиной в одну жизнь Бен произнес:

— Боже, Рей! Что же мы с собой сделали?..

В тот день или ночь, а может быть, утро Бен просидел еще долго. Он раскачивался с Рей на руках из стороны в сторону, иногда гладил по волосам, но больше не позволил себе ни одного откровения. С профессиональным хладнокровием Соло теперь ревностно скрывал свои переживания и сомнения, чем не давал ни малейшего шанса ее собственному отчаянию вырваться на свободу и погрести под собой остатки борющегося за себя разума. Настойчивыми просьбами Бен едва ли не по расписанию скармливал ей почему-то всегда безумно сладкую пищу и вынуждал спать под свой уверенный шаг. А потом жар отступил и принес после себя сухую равнину бездушия, в которой не осталось ничего — ни эмоций, ни желаний, ни мыслей. Только выгоревшее полотно.

Это произошло как-то сразу. Бен просто открыл шторы и впустил тусклый утренний свет, пока Рей в очередной раз смотрела в потолок. У нее не было сил даже моргнуть, словно высокая температура и последствия чудовищной интоксикации выжали последние крохи желания жить. Краем сознания она слышала, как Соло пытался что-то рассказать про восстановление функций в ее хворающем мозгу, но лишь отвернулась и равнодушно уставилась на одну из книжных стен. На третьей снизу полке втиснулось пятьдесят четыре на вид одинаковых тома, два журнала и стопка тоненьких брошюр, так что пришла пора браться за следующую. Наверняка оскорбленный подобным равнодушием Бен замолчал, кинул в ее сторону тяжелый взгляд и вышел из комнаты. Почти сразу донесся шум льющейся воды, на что Рей даже не обратила внимание, а потом принадлежащее ей тело неожиданно подняли и куда-то понесли. Господи! Ну что ему еще надо?

В ванной комнате оказалось отвратительно светло, и Рей часто заморгала, внезапно ощутив себя заблудившейся в дневном лесу совой. Наверно, именно поэтому она не сразу почувствовала, когда Бен начал расстегивать пуговицы ее пижамной кофты в дурацких скачущих единорогах. Кстати, как та вообще на ней очутилась? Однако, приподняв бровь, Рей с вялым интересом наблюдала за скрупулезными движениями. Это было любопытно. Нет, если говорить честно, поведение Соло казалось слегка безнравственным. В теории. И в ответ на эту мысль мозг даже вяло колыхнулся, но тут же равнодушно успокоился, не желая ввязываться в поиски ненужных смыслов. Ему было все равно. Тем временем Бен стянул пропитанную недавней лихорадкой ткань, ни на секунду не задержался взглядом на почти обнаженном теле, а затем дернул вниз нелепые пижамные штаны. Все с тем же спокойствием он снова подхватил Рей на руки и опустил в уже набравшуюся воду. Стало настолько тепло, что она блаженно прикрыла глаза, не находя в себе ни одной причины держаться за бортик. Утонуть сейчас стало бы не меньшим удовольствием.

— Даже не думай. — Бен верно угадал ход ее мыслей, а сам осторожно протирал пенной мочалкой руку, где еще недавно красовался катетер.

Рей чуть повернула голову и впервые за это время внимательно на него посмотрела, почти наяву ощутив, с каким скрежетом двигались в голове ржавые шестеренки мыслей. А Бен выглядел… хреново. В домашней мятой футболке и широких штанах, осунувшийся, заросший ужасной щетиной, с черными провалами синяков на бледной коже и потускневшей медью глаз, он стоял на коленях рядом с ванной. Слегка опустив взгляд, Рей рассматривала виднеющиеся огромные босые ступни, и столь неловкое зрелище заставило ее нахмуриться. Она не понимала его.

— Какой сегодня день?

Долго молчавший голос прозвучал хрипло. Метнув на неё быстрый взгляд, Бен поджал губы, подавил облегченный вздох и нарочито равнодушно проговорил.

— Ты проспала День Лояльности**, но еще успеваешь на День Памяти***.

Рей медленно моргнула подобно какой-нибудь тупой рыбешке. Что? Мысль вяло втекла в разум и сразу застопорилась, напрочь отказываясь хоть как-нибудь приближать себя к процессу понимания. Господи, неужели так сложно назвать гребаное число? Рей тряхнула головой и ощутила, как почти физически больно думать. Но тут, видимо, заметив ничего не выражающий остекленевший взгляд, Бен все же добавил:

— Пошли седьмые сутки. Тебя не было почти неделю.

Кивнув, Рей снова уставилась перед собой и послушно закрыла по команде глаза, пока Соло тщательно намыливал голову. И снова она не понимала. Не могла найти ни одного мотива или выгоды. Серьезно, зачем столько бесполезной возни? Не проще ли выкинуть ее никчемное тело на социальную помойку хосписа, избавив себя от таких хлопот? Рей попробовала углубиться в эту мысль, но мозг снова отказался. Слишком тяжело. А потому она вздохнула. Бен — глупый, благородный чудак. Но неужели он не понимал? У неё нет никаких прав на его наивную заботу. Рей Хакс никто, ничто и живет ни за чем. А еще… А еще Бен думал, что она трахалась за дозу.

Неожиданно это воспоминание резануло по глазам такой острой болью, что Рей содрогнулась. Конечно же, ее смятение немедленно смыло водой, но невероятным образом Бен заметил.

— Мыло? — обеспокоенно спросил он, быстро сполоснул руки и протянул их к лицу. Но Рей отрицательно покачала головой, и Соло замер.

— Я никогда не изменяла мужу, — прошептала она, бездумно разогнав ладонью собравшуюся у бортика пену. — За все десять лет… За всю мою жизнь у меня не было никого, кроме него.

— Знаю, — неожиданно торопливо проговорил Бен и одним лихорадочно быстрым движением прижал Рей к себе, не замечая, как намокает от стекавшей воды тонкая ткань футболки. — Я знаю. Прости меня…

— Я не продавала себя за дозу. Пожалуйста, поверь мне! — перебила она, вцепившись угловатыми пальцами в мужскую руку. Взволнованно всколыхнулась затхлая муть эмоций, а Рей неожиданно истерично хохотнула. Полубезумно. Она даже не понимала, что говорит. — У нас с Арми все сложно. Черт, хуже не бывает. Я постоянно ему лгу, нас ждет развод, он подозревает, что я спала с тобой. Или кем-то другим. Не знаю. Однако никогда… никогда… Я натворила столько ужасных вещей, но никогда бы не стала…

— Тише, тише… Я все знаю.

Бен снова монотонно закачался из стороны в сторону, отчаянно утягивая за собой в так нужное Рей спокойствие. А она чувствовала уверенно обнимавшие руки, слышала гулкое биение сердца, видела упрямо сжатые губы и лихорадочно пыталась ухватиться за все сразу. Вцепиться, как делает потерявший на отвесной стене опору скалолаз — за малейшую выбоину или выступ. Было так страшно, что она отчаянно старалась выбраться из ямы, куда загнала себя сама. А потому Рей истерично впивалась ногтями во влажную теплую кожу предплечья и мечтала добраться до ниши. До самого сердца. Туда, где ждал бы теплый огонь. Туда, где могучие, крепкие камни сулили защиту от бурь. Туда, где наконец-то нашлось бы ей место. Рей верила в Бена Соло и безумно хотела, чтобы он верил в ответ… Но не знала, как это сделать. Какой ценой вернуть то, что было утрачено еще до того, как нашлось? Однако спрятанная в ее мокрых волосах едва заметная улыбка все же дарила надежду. Она прорезала отвратительный грузный мрак нежелания жить и собственного стыда, вынудив еще сильнее впиться в каменные мышцы нежно придерживающих рук. И Рей вдохнула ставший родным запах.

— Даже в бреду ты болтаешь удивительно связно, мартышка.

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_14 дней до выборов_ **

_Рей бросила тревожный взгляд на невозмутимо замершую неподалеку Эмилин Холдо и сглотнула, отчаянно пытаясь найти повод закончить разговор._

_— Ты не должен мне звонить, — быстро произнесла она отворачиваясь. Господи, со всей этой дрянью и предвыборной кампанией она скоро превратится в параноика, который подозревает в чтении по губам каждого взглянувшего в его сторону. — Я не одна._

_— Да, в сорока милях от Вашингтона в компании первой Леди. Передай ей мое почтение, — лениво отозвался Хакс, чем лишний раз утрамбовал почву для постоянной подозрительности. — Можешь не пытаться мне врать, Рей. Я знаю где ты, с кем и зачем. Как там детишки?_

_— Это тебя не касается. Что надо? — прикрыв глаза, она старалась говорить спокойно и ничем не выдать собственного неистово бьющегося сердца. Если Арми был в курсе про визит, то, скорее всего, встреча с командой так же не прошла бесследно. Прикусив кончик мизинца, чтобы болью вернуть ясность мыслей, Рей решила идти напролом. — Вряд ли Сандерс собрался предложить пакт о перемирии. Кстати, как тебе спится в его постельке? Места хватает?_

_— Немного толкаются локтями, но терпимо, — хмыкнул в ответ Армитаж. Господи, он уже скажет или нет? — А как команда? Снова подставляет задницы под твой страпон? Вряд ли Соло позволяет тебе такие игрища, хотя… кто его знает. У этого малого неплохой анамнез._

_Впившись ногтями в ладонь, Рей старательно считала до двадцати и обратно, пока пыталась успокоиться и не заорать матом. Вдох-выдох. Она лучшая. Всегда такой была, а значит, должна справиться с жалким ублюдком, что когда-то именовался ее мужем. Сущий пустяк. Плевое дело… но только если это не касалось Бена, потому что тогда она теряла последний здравый смысл._

_— Что ты. Мне хватило десяти лет с тобой. Наигралась, — холодно процедила Рей и бессознательно изобразила пластиковую улыбку. — Звонишь вынести первое предупреждение?_

_— Моя догадливая женушка, — рассмеялся на том конце помех Армитаж, а Рей захотелось его задушить. Прямо сейчас и голыми руками свернуть бледную веснушчатую шею, которую, точно голубыми реками, расчертили вены. Удивительно, но она до сих пор помнила их все до единой. И то, как нервно бугрились их русла… Тело невольно содрогнулось воспоминаниями и сжалось в комок ощущений. Не думать! Не сейчас. — Тебе просили передать, что еще одна встреча, и наш договор аннулирован._

_— Кто за мной следит? — спросила она и услышала в ответ искренний смех. — Ну, попробовать стоило._

_— Дорогая, шпион здесь я, а не ты._

_— Ты пилотировал самолет, а не разгадывал тайны мирового заговора, — Пожалуй, сарказм в ее голосе мог бы вызвать кислотный дождь._

_— Самолет-разведчик, воробушек, — тихо ответил Армитаж, и Рей замолчала. — Удивительное дело, об этом знал даже Соло, но ты понятия не имела, чем я занимаюсь._

_Прикрыв ладонью глаза, она стояла под пронизывающим ветром и проклинала саму себя. Бен знал? О чем она! Конечно же, знал. Наверно, заучил наизусть каждую букву в досье Армитажа Хакса, пока втайне от будущей жены искал хоть один законный в ее глазах повод для мести. И, конечно же, нашел. Рей смутно помнила бушевавший шесть лет назад скандал, когда Пентагон инициировал расследование о превышении должностных полномочий рядом военных. В Йемене. Увы, она тогда была слишком занята собой, чтобы заметить происходящее вокруг. А стоило бы! Потому что Армитаж не забыл обиды. Боже, сколько еще она упустила из-за стольких лет скачек от дозы к безумию, пока пыталась работой и наркотиком выместить единственно важное в своей жизни? И что, вашу мать, ей сейчас делать?_

_— Что тебе надо? — повторила она свой вопрос, решив проигнорировать шпильку из прошлого, и едва не до хруста стиснула телефон._

_— Встретиться, — просто сказал Армитаж, и Рей почти наяву видела, как он по старой привычке пожал плечами._

_— Зачем? — Вопрос вышел осторожным. Договариваться с врагом изначально проигрышное дело: либо потеряешь время, либо совесть, либо жизнь._

_— Хочу предложить тебе кое-что._

_— Послезавтра. В час дня. Там же, — зажмурившись, быстро проговорила Рей и сбросила вызов, опасаясь услышать что-нибудь еще._

_Она до дрожи в ногах одновременно боялась и неистово желала найти иллюзию надежды, которая со лживой легкостью поведет за собой прямиком в пекло Ада. Благие намерения в отношении других всегда несут в себе отвратительную личную меркантильность. Но вдруг… вдруг!_

_Обратный путь показался Рей томительным ожиданием неизвестности. Мимо проносились дома вашингтонского округа, по вечернему времени уже заполненные отдыхающими за решетчатыми заборами машинами. На некоторых крышах, аккуратно подстриженных лужайках да тропинках виднелись флаги и растяжки в цветах демократической партии. Где-то мелькали портреты Бена, где-то Рей видела свое лицо, а где-то кандидата в вице-президенты, слышала музыку или трансляцию последнего из выступлений мужа. Страна готовилась к выборам. А Рей готовилась к беде._

_— Кто писал Бенджамину последнюю речь для Сената? — неожиданно спросила миссис Холдо, не отрываясь от созерцания пасторальных пейзажей счастливой американской жизни. Богатый район Вашингтона всегда радовал глаз._

_— Он сам, — машинально откликнулась Рей. — Мы с Митакой лишь немного упростили формулировки, снизив градус терминологии._

_— Милый Бен иногда забывает, что на пьедестале его умственного превосходства довольно одиноко, — тонко улыбнулась Холдо. — Грег был рад, когда вы согласились вести кампанию своего мужа. Он назвал это решение «идеальным способом сделать честной фальшивейшую из игр — партию в людскую искренность». У вас прекрасно получается явить Бенджамина так, что страна не останется равнодушной._

_— Какая неприкрытая лесть, — грустно усмехнулась Рей. — Здесь нет моей заслуги. Он все сделал сам._

_— Ах, не скромничайте. Мне прекрасно известно, что в вашем деле иногда полезно прятать нимб под полой плаща, дабы никто не швырнул в него чужой грязью. Я ведь права? — Холдо резко повернулась и остро взглянула на растерявшуюся Рей._

_— Да, но…_

_— Можете не отвечать. Я всего лишь хочу намекнуть, что между вами с Беном кое-что произошло. Это чувствую я, понимает Грег и отлично знаете вы. Но самое удивительное — об этом лишь догадывается сам Бен. Вы хороший игрок, Рей, но ваш муж лучше. Будьте осторожны._

_— Не отговариваете меня? — В ее голосе было столько опасливого удивления, что Эмилин тихо рассмеялась и отрицательно покачала головой._

_— Заниматься подобным — дело неблагодарное. Иногда проще вписать переменную «Рей Соло» в уравнение, чем перекраивать всю систему, неизбежно совершив множество ненужных ошибок. Что бы вы ни задумали, я лишь надеюсь — вам хватит ума и любви выбрать нужный ответ на самый важный вопрос._

_— Какой? — прошептала Рей._

_— Насколько вы безумны, чтобы доверять?_

_***_

_Вряд ли в этом мире нашлось бы что-то более прекрасное, чем неуловимо хрустальная связь между отцом и дочерью. Она смехом звенела в холодном осеннем воздухе, осыпалась вместе с золотистой листвой и стелилась под развалившимися на уже прохладной траве двумя фигурами. Она стирала детскими пальчиками иней с можжевеловых кустиков и летела вверх подброшенная сильными, надежными руками. Кубарем скатывалась с колен и неуклюже пряталась за тонкими стволами лиственниц на поляне скрытой от любопытных глаз резиденции вице-президента._

_Рей остановилась неподалеку, с каким-то непонятным волнением наблюдая, как упавший в своем белом свитере прямо на зеленую траву Бен громко распевал английский алфавит. На его груди задорно скакала Эмилин, наверняка едва не ломая грудную клетку отца, и пыталась фальшиво вторить грассирующим звукам. Пронзительно-визгливое «ла-ла-ла» то и дело прерывалось смехом, когда Бен решал пощекотать удачно подставившийся детский бочок._

_«Насколько вы безумны, чтобы доверять?» — прозвучало в голове эхо._

_Вопрос Холдо породил еще больше сомнений, вынудив настолько углубиться в собственные мысли, что Рей не заметила остановившуюся на подъезде к дому машину. И очнулась только от вежливого покашливания Эмилин. Несколько лет назад подобные экзистенциальные вопросы не вызвали бы в душе ни тени сомнений, однозначно расставив все по полочкам выгоды, карьеры и нужных связей. В те времена она без раздумий шествовала по головам всех и каждого, кто рискнул встать на ее пути к намеченной цели. У Рей не было страха, как не было и сомнений. Зато были стимуляторы и неограниченный мир возможностей. Удивительно, но она еще помнила подаренные наркотиком ощущения. То чувство ясности, когда решение словно само рождалось в голове, вспыхнув россыпью сверхновых. Целая галактика вариантов, где Рей с ленивым самодовольством выбирала нужный. Теперь ничего этого нет. Только она сама и никакой фармацевтической магии, хотя, видит Бог, ей хотелось. Иногда сильнее, чаще — почти незаметно, скрываясь под ежедневными заботами да собственным страхом вернуться к той «Рей». Она ненавидела свое прошлое и отчаянно хотела забыть каждый из дней. Но сейчас…_

_Рей знала, где они лежат. Прекрасно помнила, как выглядит когда-то отданная Фазме и почему-то попавшая в руки Бена упаковка с белыми капсулами. Она даже знала их точное число — одиннадцать. Ровно столько же, сколько оставалось в тот страшный день, который, казалось, поставил жирную точку на всей ее жизни._

_«Насколько вы безумны, чтобы доверять?»_

_Бен однозначно сошел с ума, когда без малейших сомнений в жене хранил повод для предательства. Проклятая упаковка стояла в дальнем углу ванной, не покрывшись пылью только из-за педантичности их уборщицы. Нет, он не испытывал на прочность ее силу воли, не задавал вопросов и даже наверняка не пересчитывал. Бен просто верил. Знал, что Рей этого не сделает. Ну, а стоявшая на заасфальтированной дорожке своего дома женщина впервые задумалась — что если… Что, если это поможет найти решение? Подскажет верный ответ. Раскроет глаза._

_Она почувствовала, как в предвкушении задрожали пальцы, уже готовые ощутить растекающуюся по крови эйфорию. Но потом мир взорвался звонким:_

_— Мама!_

_И комок из растрепавшихся волос, засыпанного листвой свитера и детских угловатых конечностей больно врезался в живот, едва не повалив на землю. Пачкая костюм землей, тонкие руки обвили ноги, и Рей зажмурилась. Ее маленькая девочка, лакричная радость, что все же полюбила обниматься. Хотя бы иногда…_

_«Насколько вы безумны, чтобы доверять?»_

_Увы, она больше не такая._

___________________

*Синдром, при котором наблюдается разрушение клеток мышечной ткани и возможна острая почечная недостаточность

**1 мая. Своеобразный праздник, во время которого американцы выражают лояльность своей стране. На всех государственных зданиях вывешиваются флаги, в некоторых штатах проходят парады и церемонии. В этот день Президент США выпускает обязательную прокламацию празднования.

***Последняя неделя мая. День памяти погибших американских военнослужащих во всех войнах и вооруженных конфликтах США.


	14. Chapter 14

[](https://cutt.ly/PtZddTJ) [](https://cutt.ly/xtZdfOd)

[](https://cutt.ly/2tZdgjI) [](https://cutt.ly/FtZdgCa)

[ ](https://cutt.ly/EtZdhZG)

ОНИ:

[ ](https://cutt.ly/KtZdk0Z)

**Чикаго, штат Иллинойс**

**Май, шесть лет назад**

_«Chicago, Chicago, that toddling town_

_Chicago, Chicago, I will show you around, I love it!»_

Рей повела плечами и чуть повернула голову, чтобы до боли в глазах вновь вглядеться в расчертившие туман раскаленные проволоки начинающегося заката. Еще было только четыре часа, но он уже бронзовыми отсветами прорезал облака. И стоило лишь прикрыть веки, как рваные отрезки превращались в зеленоватые линии хаотичного карандашного наброска — штрих влево, штрих вправо, рассечь наискось. Это было красиво, почти завораживающе, отчего хотелось бесконечно скользить взглядом по тонкой линии, жмуриться от головокружения и тут же снова открывать глаза, чтобы едва успеть за меняющейся неровной сеткой.

По словам Соло, всю прошлую неделю в Чикаго стоял туман. Вчера, пока Бен привычно шагал по дороге в поисках сновидений, он тихо рассказывал, как медленно наползала серость. Как раскинув лапы, она пробовала на вкус воды Мичигана, откусывала по лоскуту с каждой стороны большого маяка и осторожно поглаживала волны. Из спальни и огромных окон офиса Рей тоже наблюдала за погодным чудом. Но если Бен видел здесь красоту, то для нее это было полное бездушие. Она смотрела, как прожорливой пеленой пустота вылавливала пролетавших чаек и постепенно захватывала город. Ей казалось, что туман мгновенно впитался в улицы, стер номера домов и фонарные столбы. Что оставил только высотки, которые подобно перстам судьбы, прорезали топившее в себе любые звуки кустистое море. Рей видела их — застывшие здания, что создавали иллюзию обездвиженности. Она стояла в кабинете Соло и смотрела, как ленивыми прожорливыми кавернами клубился туман. Лежала в кровати и чувствовала их давящее плотное марево. Дышала и не могла вздохнуть, ощущая забившую легкие вату. Город, и она вместе с ним, будто вымер, истончился в гладь высоких стен и застыл ослепшими окнами цивилизации.

В эти дни, проезжая мимо набережной, Рей с каким-то садистским удовольствием мечтала, чтобы серая дрянь слизала с горизонта мачты иногда выглядывающих туристических парусников. Оттуда ветром доносилась веселая музыка, которая казалась удивительно инородной, ибо вокруг и внутри миссис Хакс царила глухота. Словно кто-то зачерпнул тех самых туманных облаков и набил ими внутренности, перепутав с плюшевой детской игрушкой. Все казалось зыбким, мутным, никаким и полнилось тягучими, липкими мыслями, откуда почему-то часто веяло затхлостью. Словно не существовало никогда человека-Рей, а только гудящая пустотой оболочка. Но каждое утро она заставляла себя подняться с кровати, через силу чистила зубы и ела то, что Бен оставлял на столе, а после с непроницаемым лицом пыталась уследить за мыслью команды на почти каждодневных летучках. Ребята странно оглядывались, Роуз поджимала тонкие губы и поправляла большие очки, а Бен… О, вот на этом моменте из тумана выплывала отдельная причина для невеселых размышлений, но думать пока об этом было сложно.

Напрягать мозг оказалось физически больно, и Рей ощущала себя тонущим в водопаде информации пловцом. Она знала, что может; помнила, как легко давалась аналитика десятков столбцов цифр. Но теперь все ушло. Рей видела себя тупой аквариумной черепахой, которая с трудом могла назвать хотя бы один из пунктов Конституции, а потому грубо огрызалась на любые предложения помощи и едва не падала под тяжестью собственной головы, но Бен всегда оказывался рядом. Словно вездесущий Супермен, он с легкостью чертова волшебника ловко сглаживал путаницу слов и абсурдность заявлений своего консультанта, с одного взгляда находил простейшие арифметические ошибки и переписывал вместо нее речи собственных выступлений. А Рей чувствовала себя мебелью. Ненужной, антикварной, которую хранят ради былой истории и приятных воспоминаний. Она не понимала, зачем ему это, к чему столько усилий. Смотрела на него пустым взглядом и знала, что нужно поговорить, но не находила слов и изо дня в день засыпала под мерный шаг, чтобы проснуться под звук работающей кофемашины.

С того самого утра, когда истощенный лихорадкой организм выдал нежданную исповедь, Бен больше не оставался с ней на ночь. Он приходил утром, уезжал далеко после полуночи, почти не спал, не ел, но упорно избегал любого намека на близость. Рей не понимала, что происходит. Пытался ли Соло отчаянно найти ту, ушедшую вместе с амфетамином, личность или просто никак не мог привыкнуть к ней настоящей? Кто знает… Впрочем, она не смела его винить. Как можно разобраться в чужом человеке, если Рей не узнавала сама себя. И все же… Бен был с ней. У нее не находилось ни малейшей идеи, как он объяснял Алише свое постоянное отсутствие, но на пороге квартиры рассерженная миссис Соло так и не появилась. Видимо, реверансы вежливости и проведенная дома ночь делали свое дело. Однако Рей все равно чувствовала себя вором. Эдакой клептоманкой, что бездумно крадет все подряд: время, силы, даже фиктивного мужа. Она не имела никаких прав на Бена. И все же… он приезжал.

Однако было в его поведении нечто. Деталь, которая заставляла скованное сумраком тумана сердце сжиматься от непонятного чувства тревоги. Нет, Бен по-прежнему был очарователен. Невероятно внимателен и заботлив, терпелив и нежен, ласков и трогателен в каждом своем поступке, но… в остальном ничего. Он не поднимал трепетных тем, не позволял себе больше положенной протоколом вежливости и ни разу не пытался ее обнять. Иногда Рей ловила задумчивый взгляд, чувствовала мимолетные прикосновения и каждую проклятую ночь сквозь сон ощущала мягкий, полный невыносимой тоски поцелуй. Однако днем все заканчивалось, как в дурацкой сказке. Словно не шептали они безумных признаний, не целовали ошалевшие от счастья губы, не ссорились, не мирились, не искали ответы в невольных мыслях и отражении глаз. Будто что-то провело незримую черту, если не убив чувства Бена, то вынудив их опасаться. Хотя… такую ли уж незримую? И такую ли уж неизвестную. Похоже, он наконец открыл глаза и принял всю неприглядную правду. И каждый раз при виде его поджатых губ да нервно сцепившихся за спиной рук, Рей грустно усмехалась. Хотела деловых отношений, милая? Получай! Вот он, твой тщательно выпестованный профессионализм, где за сухим официозом могло прятаться целое государство чувств или же вовсе ничего. И это оказалось чертовски больно. Потому что в тот момент, когда Рей смогла с восторгом взглянуть на Бена без искажающей наркотической призмы, он больше не смотрел на неё.

И все же… Все же, Бен был с ней. Каждый день, каждое утро и каждую добрую половину ночи. Рей не знала, когда он уходил. Не слышала ни шелеста одежды, ни щелчка закрывшейся двери. Просто в один момент становилось невыносимо пусто, будто что-то отняли или грубо забрали. Тихо тикали в комнате часы, а она до утра пряталась в созданный заботливыми руками кокон из одеял и просто вспоминала. Казалось, ее тело с маниакальной точностью хранило в себе тепло объятий и успокаивающий ритм шага. Рей знала наизусть ту мелодию, что во время полуночных бодрствований иногда напевал Бен. Но за волшебством этих часов всегда вставало проклятое солнце, и колесо неизвестности запускало в душе свой механизм.

Иногда Рей казалось, что Бен все же искал какие-то мелочи в ее жестах, голосе и взглядах. Надеялся, ждал и с каждым днем верил все меньше, потому что никак не мог найти то ли подсказки, то ли одному ему ведомой правды. Она хотела его об этом спросить… Мечтала обнять чуть ссутулившиеся от усталости плечи, вплести в лакричную черноту волос пальцы, сделать и сказать так много, но не знала как. Рей не умела говорить о чувствах. Если честно, не понимала и, в общем-то, даже ни разу не пробовала, привыкнув к сухому обращению Армитажа. Любые проявления человечности будили в ней настороженность, с которой она существовала вот уже столько лет. Так что сейчас у нее не находилось слов и уместности из-за страха быть вежливо остановленной, как едва ли не на каждом вздохе одергивал сам себя Бен.

На самом деле, Рей точно помнила день, когда все окончательно стало плохо. День, когда не желая этого всем своим сердцем, Бен понял, кто же она на самом деле такая.

_«Bet your bottom dollar you'll lose the blues in Chicago, Chicago_

_The town that Billy Sunday couldn't shut down!»_

Это случилось на прошлой неделе. Устав смотреть на туман, Рей присоединилась к Бену на кухне, где готовился ужин, и решила помочь. Все это время она жила по расписанию — еда, сон, новости, односторонние диалоги с вялым вкраплением её неуместных и отчего-то саркастичных реплик. Соло педантично не пропускал ни одного пункта и прекрасно знал, что не будь его, то подопечная перестала бы есть, спать и, возможно, дышать. Депрессия делала свое дело. И хотя оба знали — это пройдет, легче не становилось. Только хуже. Рей отказывалась ездить на встречи, пропускала эфиры и предпочитала прятаться дома, чем неимоверно злила Бена. Он ругался, спорил и хлопал дверями, а потом долго отсиживался в своем углу у одной из любимых книжных полок. И пока Соло считал в обратном порядке список текущего созыва Конгресса, дабы в порыве гнева не убить одну обнаглевшую дрянь, Рей в отупении смотрела в окно. Так что в тот вечер, когда она испытала внезапный порыв разобраться с овощами, Бен испытал тщательно сдерживаемый оптимизм.

Меланхолично нарезая морковь, Рей вновь и вновь возвращалась к своим вялым размышлениям, в которых упорно пыталась пробиться к истоку тревог. Она понимала, что все стало бы намного проще, оттолкни ее Бен сразу. Потому что сложно описать, какое чувство стыда будило в ней собственное поведение. И Рей не представляла, как они смотрели бы друг другу в глаза, поддайся тогда Соло на убогую провокацию в ванной. Смешно, но куртизанка из нее вышла даже хуже, чем жена. Однако в одном у Рей не было сомнений — он хотел, за что корил себя едва ли не больше, чем ее. Она видела взгляд, ощущала рукой совершенно однозначное возбуждение, чувствовала, как Бен дернулся к ней и тут же немедленно замер. Так, может, дело в этом? Хотя, что за бред! Амфетамин дарил желание Рей, но никак не Соло. Уж он-то действовал в ясном сознании, не затуманенном ни передозировкой, ни эйфорией. Значит, было что-то еще, потому что каждый раз стоило проявить чуть больше вольности, Бен немедленно отстранялся и отводил взгляд. Похоже, он действительно не хотел иметь с ней ничего общего. Но было же… Было!

Фыркнув от досады на собственные тупиковые измышления, Рей досадливо дернула ножом и тут же зашипела от боли в порезанном пальце.

— Дерьмо! — тихо выругалась она, засунув в рот пострадавшую фалангу.

— Все в порядке. Ты еще не восстановилась после многомесячного халатного пренебрежения едой. Возможен остаточный парез мышц.

Бен быстро вытер руки о полотенце и протянул ладонь в молчаливой просьбе немедленно показать ему нанесенный ущерб. Право слово, реши Рей самоубиться, то выбрала бы что-нибудь поинтереснее четвертования. Хотя, о чем она. Позор с бритвой, о котором, слава богу, не знал никто, кроме неё, все еще стоял перед глазами. Позавчера она едва не порезала вены безопасным Gillette, а потом долго в беззвучной истерике хохотала над собственным ничтожеством.

Тем временем Бен легко пробежался по ране, подушечкой стер каплю крови и чуть задержал в руках ладонь, совершенно машинально выписывая большим пальцем привычные круги и полумесяцы. Но затем он поднял взгляд, и Рей застыла. С каким-то несвойственным волнением она ждала, что вот сейчас! Прямо в это мгновение, которое раньше никогда бы не упустил, Бен поцелует или скажет очередное ехидство, обнимет, пошутит, сделает хоть что-то! Но вместо всех взметнувшихся в спеленатом сознании фантазий Бен лишь ободряюще улыбнулся, а Рей лишилась последних кусков сердца. Да горите же в Аду все ее этические принципы!

— Схожу за пластырем.

Голос прорвался сквозь тусклый душевный камнепад, и она вздрогнула.

— Не надо, я сама, — немного грубо ответила Рей и выдернула пальцы из нежно придерживающей руки. Мельком взглянув на чадящую сковороду, она фальшиво улыбнулась. — Мясо пригорит.

Бен молчал, а потому ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как отвернуться и направиться в ванную комнату. Там она раздраженно хлопала дверцами в поисках злополучного пластыря, отодвигала банки с пеной и нераспечатанными гелями для душа, шуршала невесть как очутившимися праздничными упаковками и перебирала картонки с саше. С нарастающим раздражением Рей пыталась понять, куда могла запропаститься целая упаковка чертового пластыря. А потом, за очередной хаотично отодвинутой коробкой с салфетками, по стеклянной полочке, нарочито медленно и приковывая к себе испуганный взгляд, прокатилась белая капсула. Она липко стукнулась о нижнюю стенку шкафчика, пошатавшись, задержалась на краю, и с уверенной вседозволенностью нырнула в интуитивно протянутую ладонь. И мир для Рей будто остановился. Все казалось сродни наваждению, когда ощутив знакомую тяжесть, она сжала руку и не дала маленькой беглянке упасть дальше. Сердце отчаянно забилось и оголтело понесло по венам кровь, чтобы как можно скорее добраться до заходящегося восторгом мозга. Чудовищно ускорившийся пульс нервным колоколом долбился в уши, пока Рей судорожно дышала через рот и пыталась подавить рвущуюся наружу тошноту.

_Нет-нет-нет… Нельзя!_

На лбу выступила испарина, пока она медленно разжимала трясущиеся в предвкушении пальцы и не сводила взгляда с перепачканной кровью спансулы. Рей не знала, сколько длился этот своеобразный транс, прежде чем с коротким всхлипом судорожно вздрогнула. В полном отчаянии она понимала, что не справилась и никогда не сможет. Что неважно сколько прошло времени — месяц, год, десятилетия — это с ней навсегда. До последнего вздоха она будет искать повод или причину вернуться в заманчивый мир. И Рей хотела, уже страстно желала поднять руку, ощутить на языке знакомую горечь… Но случай решил иначе. Впервые с той ночи ладонь прорезало настолько болезненной судорогой, что с диким стоном тело конвульсивно дернулось в сторону. А следом дрогнула капсула. Она соскользнула вниз с искривленной спазмом руки, описала круг возле решетчатого отверстия и под испуганным взглядом Рей с тихим шорохом рухнула в зев слива. И тогда все наконец-то стало понятно: поведение Бена, его отстраненность и постоянная настороженность. Холодность, нота отчаяния и горькая безысходность, потому что он ждал. Потому что подозревал и не верил. И, господи, она действительно его потеряла!

Рвано выдохнув, Рей вцепилась в край раковины и попыталась отдышаться, чтобы усмирить всколыхнувшийся приливом адреналина туман. Руки дрожали. Пальцы оставляли темно-красные разводы на белой эмали, но она не замечала. Все, что видела Рей — исчезающая в черной дыре канализации, окрашенная в неровный розовый реальность. Длинно выдохнув, она подняла голову и обреченно уставилась в зеркало, ожидая увидеть измученное жалкое чудовище, но вместо этого, в ярком свете россыпи потолочных ламп, там замер Бен. Его руки до белых костяшек стискивали дерево дверного проема, и Рей задохнулась от той боли, с которой он смотрел на стоящую перед ним изломанную женщину. И все было понятно без слов. Очевидный и безрадостный вывод напрашивался сам — при первой же возможности Рей снова нырнет в ядовитый омут с головой.

— Не могу найти пластырь, — наконец, едва шевеля побелевшими губами, прошептала она, хотя всем своим сердцем хотела просить о помощи. Но Бен, конечно же, услышал только произнесенное вслух.

— Внизу. Во втором ящике, — голос его был нарочито спокоен, но даже со своего места Рей видела лихорадочно бьющийся на шее пульс.

Танцующими от паники пальцами она все же смогла достать немедленно отыскавшуюся упаковку, которая предательски лежала на самом видном месте и будто кричала о наглом вранье. Не заметить белый картон было попросту невозможно. Боже… Рей судорожно стиснула пачку. Бен никогда ей не поверит. Но что-то доказать она уже не могла, и потому руки машинально пачкали тонкий прозрачный пластик обертки, пока пытались разлепить, казалось, намертво склеившиеся кончики. Рей пробовала снова и снова, в каком-то исступлении рвала плотную липкую ткань, когда уже находившиеся на грани истерики пальцы накрыла большая мужская ладонь. Зашумела льющаяся из крана вода, холодные струи обожгли израненную кожу болью, и Рей заворчала рассерженной кошкой. Спустя несколько секунд порез скрылся за плотным бактерицидным слоем, а на ванную комнату рухнула недобрая тишина.

_«On State Street, that great street, I just want to say_

_They do things they don't do on Broadway…»_

В тот вечер Рей не произнесла больше ни слова и вяло ковырялась в тарелке под тревожным взглядом. А Бен с тех пор словно стал еще дальше. Дни напролет в стекла ломилась непроглядная хмарь, которая не пожирала сжавшуюся в огромном кожаном кресле женщину только потому, что брать с пустоты, в общем-то, нечего. Она ведь больше никто. Не жена, не мать, не любовница, не профессионал и даже не человек с его обычными потребностями и желаниями. Все, что отныне составляло ее суть, — бесконечный поиск новой дозы. И Рей безумно хотелось перестать существовать, но Бен не позволил. Как не разрешал в любой из дней. Она скрывалась под подушкой, закапывалась в слои одеял, огрызалась, ворчала, молчала и даже пробовала драться, но все равно проигрывала. Каждый чертов раз. В начале восьмого на кухне ублюдочно громко гремели чашки и не оставляли другого выхода, кроме жалкого побега в ванную.

Однако короткие приказы Соло по-прежнему действовали безупречно. Рей даже начало казаться, что его ослиное демократическое упрямство взлетело на новый уровень абсолютизма, скрестившись с неожиданно пробившимся хамством. Он больше не жалел и не спрашивал, лишь ставил перед фактом или не информировал вообще, отчего Рей по несколько раз на дню перепроверяла расписание. В общем, Бен не делал поблажек и таскал за собой по митингам, встречам и съемкам, насильно кормил и точно ребенка укладывал спать. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем отчетливее казалось, что всему виной не питаемые к Рей Хакс чувства. Не забота, нежность или — ах, какие мечты! — любовь. Больше нет. Все дело в идиотском осознании фальшивой вины и проклятое рыцарское благородство.

Им нужно было поговорить. Необходимость обсудить происходящее зрела несколько дней и проявлялась все четче, подобно выплывающему из тумана городу. И вот сегодня, когда впервые показалось солнце, она свалилась на улицы тенями, разделив их черно-белой шахматной доской.

— Знаю, ты не спрашивала, но рейтинги показывают неплохую динамику… Запущенные Финном и Пирожком рекламные ролики стабильно приносят нам по семь с половиной человек в показатели. А еще…

По-деловому сухой голос Соло пунктиром дорожной разметки вплелся в размеренный ход мыслей, отчего Рей инстинктивно вздрогнула. Дверь успешно пережившей чикагскую зиму Теслы распахнулась, привычно замаячила протянутая рука, и Бен вежливо помог опуститься на сиденье. На колени приземлился стандартный пластик с эмблемой демократов, вынудив перевести на него взгляд, и Рей попыталась сосредоточиться на словах.

— Через несколько дней у меня запланировано интервью на «WGN». Ничего интересного — обычные разговоры на стандартные темы. Они прислали бриф, и я был бы очень рад, если ты с ним ознакомишься. Он лежит в папке.

Понять, о чем шла речь, вышло плохо. Мысли все еще сбивались в кучу и застревали где-то в районе барабанных перепонок, потому что отчаянно не желали протискиваться дальше в черепную коробку. Мгла над городом рассеивалась, но голову по-прежнему набивали комья то ли сена, то ли ваты.

— Хорошо, — кротко ответила Рей.

Было понятно, что за вежливой формой обозначенной «радости» от ее участия крылось то самое ультимативное требование заняться работой. Но она не хотела и потому отвернулась обратно. Город, к счастью, не требовал ничего. И кабы не отвратительные последствия злоупотребления стимуляторами, то весна в Чикаго показалась бы Рей удивительно прекрасной. Потому что пока Тесла рассекала камень строгих улиц, та проносилась мимо фонтанами, ярко-желтыми лодочками речного такси и передвижными жаровнями с местными фирменными хот-догами. Из приоткрытого окна неожиданно веяло теплым майским вечером и почему-то скошенной травой, что никак не могло быть правдой посреди бетонного центра. Но… это же Чикаго. Именно в этих странных противоположностях Рей находила основное очарование города ветров, джаза и небоскребов.

— Ну, в этот раз ты хотя бы меня слушаешь, — вздохнул Бен и, кажется, сам себе не поверил. Изящная Тесла бесшумно перестроилась в правый ряд, и Соло потянулся к огромному экрану панели управления. — Музыку?

— Как хочешь, — равнодушно откликнулась Рей и все же обратила внимание на папку, решив аккуратно перебрать сложенные листы. Дойдя до середины первого опуса, она на секунду зажмурилась и до конца открыла окно — похоже, ее неумолимо укачивало. Тем временем машина завернула за угол и встряла в обычную для вечернего часа пробку.

— Вашингтон официально отказался от проведения расследований по делу о публикации в «Чикаго Трибюн». Забавно, но после показанного в прямом эфире восхитительного падения, общественность больше взволновало твое самочувствие, нежели покрытые мхом давности скандалы. При всей их нелюбви к Алише ты заслужила уважение… за свою работу. Ну а, когда «Трибюн» выступила с опровержением и официальными извинениями, то вопросов не осталось вовсе. Кстати, офис завален письмами с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления. Можешь ознакомиться, если захочешь.

Бен прикурил, выключил немедленно замелькавший на экране грустный значок опечаленной хозяйскими вредными привычками машины и размял затекшую шею. Бросив на Соло быстрый взгляд, Рей едва подавила безотчетное желание поправить чуть задравшийся воротничок рубашки и снова вздохнула. Выглянувшее солнце окончательно испарило туман и наполнило вечер душноватой влажностью, отчего Бен давно бросил пиджак на заднее сиденье, закатал до локтя рукава и выкрутил на полную бесполезный сейчас кондиционер.

— В общем, твоя дурацкая эскапада со статьей возымела действие. А мистер Белл оказался достаточно ловок, чтобы обеспечить нам спокойный сон без излишнего внимания прессы и Конгресса. Но я не уверен, что хочу знать, какую цену он назначил за свою помощь… Хотя, без сомнений, еще крупно пожалею о его участии в этом деле. Или что вероятнее, пожалеешь ты… — Рей вздрогнула, чем выдала себя с головой. И это, конечно, не укрылось от взгляда стиснувшего руль Бена.

— Не сказала бы, что у меня был другой выход.

Соло разочарованно покачал головой и едко протянул:

— А ты их искала? Другие выходы. Перебирала двери? Высматривала лазейки? Полагаю, назвать принятые тобой решения взвешенными будет весьма опрометчиво. Ты ослушалась приказа…

— Не стоит благодарности, — все так же безлико перебила Рей.

Бен осекся, длинно выдохнул и переместил машину на пару дюймов вперед, постаравшись не попасть под выхлоп какого-то древнего пикапа. Через бесконечную минуту Соло едва ли не впервые затянулся и все же открыл рот:

— Согласно журналу записи медицинского центра Чикагского Университета, всю позапрошлую неделю ты провела в частной палате, где приходила в себя после сильного обезвоживания.

Рей повернула голову и чуть приподняла левую бровь. Неожиданно.

— А ты?

— А я раздавал бесконечные письменные интервью, летал в Вашингтон и боялся сделать шаг без своего консультанта, — вздохнул Соло и натянуто улыбнулся. Похоже, он только что придушил остатки собственной гордости ради спокойствия ничтожной Рей Хакс. Право слово, от такого благородства скоро можно будет ослепнуть.

— Спасибо.

И снова эта отвратительная, неполноценная тишина, которую следовало бы заполнить, наконец, нужными разговорами. Но вместо этого Бен произнес до банальности очевидную фразу.

— Ты права. Не мне тебя винить в открытых настежь первых попавшихся дверях. Я поступил не лучше. Следовало хотя бы попробовать определить тебя в клинику…

— Нет, — отрезала Рей. — Слишком опасно. Так что ты поступил верно. Можно скрыть депрессию, попытку суицида, но ломку вряд ли…

— В общем, — будто не слыша ее слов, продолжил Бен, — несмотря на то, что я считаю подобные методы неприемлемыми, мне следует тебя поблагодарить.

— Это моя работа.

Да, работа. А еще дикое, животное желание спасти то, что было так дорого. Но Рей промолчала и лишь смотрела на одну из небесных бронзовых полос, чувствуя, как вместо резкого запаха травы ветер принес что-то сладкое. Желудок предательски заурчал, вынудив Бена недоуменно поднять бровь.

— Надо же… Хочешь, заедем куда-нибудь поедим? Бог его знает, когда мы доберемся до дома, а такую возможность не стоит упускать, — он кивнул в сторону подавшего признаки жизни организма и немного криво усмехнулся.

На самом деле, смешного здесь было удивительно мало. Рей все еще ела по расписанию. Надсадно трудящийся мозг до сих пор не восстановил убитые наркотиком связи с гипоталамусом, и Бен не был уверен, что это вообще когда-нибудь произойдет. Так что цирковое колесо продолжило бег: была мартышка простая, а теперь дрессированная. Осталось только научиться ложиться спать по звоночку, впрочем, для этого у Соло был собственный метод.

— Не думаю, что подобное будет уместно, — покачала Рей головой и снова принюхалась, ловя ускользающий сквозь сигаретный дым аромат… печенья? Вафель? Черт пойми, что это было, но желудок снова дал о себе знать, напомнив голодной болью.

— Господи, порой я тебя не понимаю. Изо всех сил стараюсь найти объяснения твоим поступкам, но просто не могу, — со злым смешком неожиданно проговорил Бен, глубоко затянулся и досадливо покачал головой.

— Здесь нечего искать. Слухи расползаются точно змеи из разбитого вивария — быстро и беспощадно. На нас уже косо смотрят, недоумевая, почему вместо жены господина Губернатора на все встречи и мероприятия является похожая на неё женщина. Еще парочку таких сплетен и вместо общественной любви к нам появится множество вопросов.

— Серьезно? Это единственное, что тебя волнует?

— Да, — Рей пожала плечами. А как, черт побери, иначе, если все последние месяцы ее жизнь принадлежала исключительно Бенджамину Соло: его будущему, настоящему и прошлому. — Миром правит некомпетентность и безразличие, Бен. Всем плевать, насколько достоверна информация, единственное желание — делать свои выводы, выдав их за априори верные.

— Если ты хочешь подискутировать, то я не настроен вести пустую полемику, — саркастично откликнулся Соло, но она лишь отмахнулась.

— Здесь нечего обсуждать. — Рей с нежностью огладила синий пластик папки. — Мы управляем машинами, но не собственными мыслями, верим в бредовые идеалы и боремся за фальшивые ценности. Воюем против всего сразу и лавируем среди чужого эго, потворствуя своему. Но иногда происходит чудо, и нам все же может крупно повезти. Потому что посреди театра, где скелетоподобные марионетки дергают за ниточки манекены, можно однажды встретить удивительнейшего человека. Такого, за кем пойдешь не по приказу или личной выгоде, а потому что хочется. Потому что ты веришь, интуитивно знаешь — вот оно. Ему не надо ничего доказывать, не надо придумывать, врать или притворяться. Он поразителен сам по себе.

Она прервалась, не в силах посмотреть на замершего Бена. А тот ловил каждое оброненное в душный воздух слово и искал то самое, единственное. Но вместо него Рей произнесла:

— Так будет с тобой. Ты достоин блестящей карьеры, и я не позволю ни тебе, ни себе упустить этот шанс.

Как бы ни хотелось совершенно иного: плюнуть на все и просто целовать поджатые губы, очерчивать жесткую линию бровей, исследовать упрямство слишком своевольно крупного носа и царапаться об обязательно пробившуюся щетину. Господи, она же готова сделать для него, что угодно — развернуть вспять Вселенную, собрать новый узор из галактик, лично завоевать Капитолий…

— Ясно, — последовал короткий ответ, и стало совершенно очевидно — Соло хотел чего-то иного.

Снова передернув плечами, Рей вернулась к бумагам и попыталась вчитаться в скачущие перед глазами буквы, но не выдержала и десяти минут. Пропитавший салон навязчивый аромат сахара отвлекал и не давал сосредоточиться.

— Ты должен войти не только в Конгресс, — задумчиво протянула она, глядя, как справа проплывает вывеска огромного донатса. Пончики! Так пахли те самые пончики с апрельской остановки — сладко, терпко, чуть подгоревшим маслом и рассыпчатой глазурью, ягодным джемом и кофе. Горячие, сочные, блестевшие карамелью. Рей почувствовала, как свело желудок, но решила все же договорить. — Ты рожден для этого, за тобой идут даже те, кто впервые увидел тебя пять минут назад. Не испорчен политикой, не пытаешься быть наигранно толерантным и несешь в себе уникальное понятие ответственности, к которой готов… которой не боишься.

— Удивительное дело, — неожиданно зло протянул Бен, стряхнув пепел в открытое окно, — ты сомневаешься даже в своей команде и предпочитаешь решать вопросы лично. Так, почему же столь предвзята ко мне?

_«Потому что я тебя люблю. Потому что ты мой маяк. Потому что не будет тебя, и этот мир окончательно слетит с катушек, а я вместе с ним…»_

— Потому что динозавры — вымерший вид. Ты последний, — просто ответила она, а затем пожала плечами. Ибо как, черт возьми, иначе? — Но ты ошибаешься. Верю я только себе, и то с большой натяжкой. Слишком много врала, чтобы не понимать — кто-то врал еще чаще.

— Люблю твой вечерний цинизм, он весьма острит на языке. — Окурок отправился на проезжую часть, наверняка доведя болезненно радеющую за экологию калифорнийскую чудо-машину до сердечного приступа. Рей подозревала, что та уже звонит Илону Маску, в ООН или Greenpeace.

— Бог с тобой, это просто здравый смысл, — откликнулась она и прищурилась от бьющих в лицо ярких солнечных лучей, а потом впервые за эти дни осторожно улыбнулась. — Хочешь пончиков?

Бен ничего не ответил, только отчего-то еще больше нахмурился и совершенно невоспитанно подрезал соседний автомобиль. Резко дав по газам, послушная Тесла вынырнула на автостраду.

_«They have the time, the time of their life_

_I saw a man, he danced with his wife_

_In Chicago, Chicago, my home town!»_

Кафе, в котором продавалась любовно созданная руками хозяев выпечка, располагалось в квартале от дома, что стоял на пересечении Рузвельт-роуд и Мичиган-авеню. Оставив на памятной подземной парковке машину, Бен двинулся было к лифту, но развернулся на стук удаляющихся к выходу каблуков. Не пожелав тратить время на никому не нужные мелочи вроде переодеваний, Рей спешила на манящий запах жирной, сладкой еды.

— Ты пойдешь _так_? — немного раздраженно спросил Соло и кивнул на чудовищной высоты каблуки, которые годились разве что для офисных променадов к кофемашине, но никак не для прогулок по асфальтированным да бетонным поверхностям. Недоуменно изогнув бровь, Рей чуть замедлила торопливый шаг.

— У меня есть ноги, а на ногах обувь. Не вижу препятствий, чтобы идти именно _так_ , — раздраженно откликнулась она, но тут же остановилась перед крутой горкой выхода из подземелья парковки. Нет, здесь наверняка были лестницы и тот же самый лифт, но пышущий свежим уличным жаром просвет оказался ближе всех к намеченной цели. Подумаешь, проблема! Но все же подняв взгляд, Рей мысленно застонала. Ох…

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Бен, который теперь с нескрываемым интересом наблюдал за потугами покорить локальный Эверест. А потом направился следом, чтобы на ходу подхватить отчаянно сражавшуюся за каждый дюйм женщину, словно какой-то мешок с кукурузными хлопьями. И пока Рей пыталась сохранить достоинство, а заодно ударить Соло посильнее, тот стремительно вознес ее на вершину и бережно поставил на землю. Асфальт под шпильками тревожно прогнулся.

— Варвар, — пискнула оскорбленная личность, затем излишне резко одернула на себе жакет и нервной рукой распустила без того развалившийся пучок. Зажав в зубах заколки, Рей гневно прошипела: — Не вздумай еще хоть раз сделать что-то подобное, иначе мне придется вытаскивать тебя из дерьма обвинений в харассменте.

Бен замер, а затем неожиданно искусственно улыбнулся и одним легким щелчком пальцев свел на нет любое веселье.

— Как прикажешь, — ровно откликнулся он, развернулся и равнодушно зашагал в сторону маячившей вдалеке вывески. Опустив руки, Рей растерянно моргнула и болезненно закусила нижнюю губу.

— Я бы никогда не стала так делать… Не с тобой, — тихо пробормотала она в стремительно удалявшуюся от нее спину, но Соло, разумеется, уже не слышал. Господи! Ну, что она опять сделала не так? Наскоро заколов вновь задрожавшими руками волосы, Рей поспешила следом, а сама чувствовала, как растет внутри тревожное ожидание.

Тем временем солнце нещадно пыталось поджарить выбравшихся из полутемных домов чикагцев, и где-то на полпути Рей обреченно стянула с себя жакет. От быстрой ходьбы и палящих лучей стало нестерпимо жарко, отчего даже тонкая блузка противно липла к телу. Впрочем, в своих страданиях она оказалась не одинока — в этот час улица была переполнена людьми. После рабочего дня толпы страждущих спешили насладиться долгожданным голубым небом и вычихать скопившийся в легких туман. Они устремлялись со станции «Рузвельт», где то и дело громыхало наземными линиями метро, стекали сплошным разноцветным потоком с лестниц и полной грудью вдыхали наконец-то лишившийся затхлости воздух. Торопливо стаскивая с себя куртки, жители ворчали, но с удовольствием подставляли лица косым полосам заката.

Увы, но заветная пончиковая Мекка находилась у непрерывно хлопавших дверей метрополитена, откуда ежеминутно выплевывались людские шевелящиеся тела. И чем ближе становилось тревожное для Рей соседство, тем стремительнее замедлялся ее шаг. Когда же очередной подошедший поезд исторг из себя новую порцию пассажиров, она окончательно остановилась и с нарастающей паникой взглянула на приближающуюся живую стену. Ладони немедленно вспотели, стиснув уже измятую ткань жакета, а потом непроизвольно дернулись в поисках салфеток. Однако вместо того, чтобы сомкнуться на успокаивающем пластике, они вцепились в широкую ладонь невесть как оказавшегося рядом Бена.

— Все хорошо, — едва не по слогам произнес он и уверенно загородил собой от нарастающего человеческого гула. Зажмурив глаза, Рей подчинилась ненавязчиво подтолкнувшей руке, сделала пару шагов, но немедленно споткнулась о будто бы бесконечные ноги Соло и влетела в предусмотрительно распахнутые двери кафе. — Господи, не женщина, а катастрофа!

Бормотание Бена и крепко держащая ладонь подействовали внезапно успокаивающе, так что Рей рискнула открыть глаза. Она ожидала увидеть вокруг себя потные лица и взмокшие спины посетителей, но в помещении оказалось на удивление пусто. Лишь несколько человек спокойно сидели за своими столиками, что-то листая в смартфонах, и еще трое меланхолично рассматривали выложенные на прилавки горячие кругляши. Рей осторожно втянула воздух и немедленно почувствовала, как от терпкого запаха какао томительно сводит желудок.

— Я думала, это пройдет, когда… — она запнулась, бросив испуганный взгляд на Бена, но тот был спокоен. Засунув руки в карманы брюк, он почти равнодушно смотрел на неё в ответ. Почти. Было что-то в самой глубине его глаз, где застывшая медь радужки прерывалась чернотой зрачка. Какая-то непонятная, тщательно замаскированная эмоция, о которой Рей не позволено было знать. Часто заморгав, она отвернулась и опять сказала вовсе не то, что хотелось бы. — Ты так и не ответил, будешь ли пончики.

— Ну, раз настаиваешь… — Бен пожал плечами и рассеянно огляделся.

Разумеется, Рей ни на чем не настаивала; даже не просила. Но видимо, пришел тот момент, когда Соло, которым, похоже, двигало исключительно чувство неведомого долга, стало окончательно все равно. На замершую рядом женщину, на пончики и даже на собственное время, которое он бездумно тратил на все тот же долг. Бен отрабатывал чистую совесть и подобным извращенным способом выражал благодарность за спасённую от позорных подпалин шкуру. Блестяще, Рей. Ты добилась чего хотела. Именно так выглядит человек, которому все же надоело гоняться за строптивой девчонкой, и он окончательно разочаровался.

— Выбрала?

Прозвучавший над плечом вопрос вышел ровным и безликим, вынудив все же посмотреть на витрину. И медленно скользнув взглядом по разложенной выпечке, Рей внезапно поняла, что растерялась. Обычно ей было настолько плевать на еду, что проблемы выбора просто не существовало. Но желудок заурчал снова, чем выдал нешуточные намерения по потреблению высококалорийной пищи, а Рей нервно сглотнула слюну.

Прилавок казался почти бесконечным. А еще там лежали не только привычные круглые пончики, но ухабистые ореховые рогалики, огромные глазурные плюшки, марципановые космические корабли, голова Йоды, парочка звезд Давида и даже плоская пародия на знаменитую зеркальную «фасолину». Они строились ровными колоннами, отражались в идеально чистой поверхности стекла витрин вместе со светлыми стенами и потрясающими фотографиями все тех же пончиков. Это сбивало с толку. И когда до Рей дошла неожиданно медленная по случаю распогодившегося вечера очередь, она оказалась не в состоянии сделать хоть какой-нибудь выбор, ошеломленная изобилием глазированных бочков всех цветов, форм и размеров. Принять одно решение оказалось слишком сложно для бедной головы. А потому внимательно наблюдавший за процессом Бен, видимо, из врожденной вредности ехидно выждал с десяток минут — ровно столько, чтобы услышать поднявшийся за спиной недовольный ропот вновь вошедших — после чего нарочито тяжело вздохнул и стал перечислять все подряд. Со свойственной ему прямолинейностью он добавлял в заказ каждый пункт, на который Рей успевала хотя бы кивнуть. Потому из кафе они вышли с лимонадом и двумя коробками потенциального источника ожирения второй степени, проблем с поджелудочной или гипергликемической комы.

_«Chicago, Chicago, that toddlin' town_

_Chicago, Chicago I'll show you around, I love it_

_Bet your bottom dollar you lose the blues in Chicago, Chicago_

_The town that Billy Sunday could not shut down…»_

За проведенное перед витриной время людской поток успел схлынуть с улиц и распределился согласно законам статистики с эпицентром у Букингемского фонтана. Жители и туристы стекались проторенными муравьиными тропами, волоча за собой упирающихся детей, бумажный груз офисного работника или компанию для легкого свидания. Настала пора знаменитых чикагских фестивалей, а хорошая погода обещала благодарную публику. Но Рей было абсолютно плевать на эту очаровательную в своей простоте красоту. Она отчаянно хромала вслед за идущим прогулочным шагом Соло, который даже не потрудился сообщить о своих новых планах, и не отрывалась от коробки с пончиками. Господи, оставалось лишь надеяться, что подобный вид прогрессирующей зависимости окажется более безобидным. Но зубы все равно впились в фисташковый бочок, а неожиданно натертую ногу прострелило новой болью. Рей зашипела, бросила затравленный взгляд в удалявшуюся широкую мужскую спину и обреченно вздохнула. Действительно, ее же предупредили, а дурость одной женщины была вне компетенции Бена Соло. Но честное слово, Рей начинали пугать плотоядные привычки конкретной пары обуви. Кожаной. Неэкологичной. Негуманной. Неэтичной. И уж точно неприродосохранительной, отчего где-то сейчас наверняка рыдали белые мишки, а радикальные демократы складывали для Рей первый личный костер. Угораздило же ее связаться с их главным кандидатом…

Тем временем они перешли — проковыляли — по мосту через железнодорожные пути, что вылилось в отдельный сеанс пыток для измученных ног, и спустились к памятнику первооткрывателя Америки. Только заметив издалека бронзовую фигуру с такими соблазнительными ступенями в основании постамента, Рей нервно стянула осточертевшие каблуки, перехватила поудобнее коробку и с зеленой надкусанной головой Йоды наперевес свернула на маленькую дорожку. Обратил Бен внимание на столь вопиющее нарушение его маршрута или нет — уже не волновало.

Тропа закончилась почти сразу, и с удовольствием ступив на коротко стриженный газон, Рей замычала от наслаждения. Камень, на который она уселась, отдавал едва заметным теплом. Земля была холодной, трава острой, но уставшие ноги восприняли колючие стебли с благодарной щекоткой. Откуда-то справа доносились звуки живой музыки. Взгляд уперся в золотисто-синее небо, где обиженно уползали последние ошметки недельного тумана, а затем Рей с удивлением ощутила собственные мысли. Не болезненно-тягучие, наполненные экссудатом жалости к самой себе хлопья, но почти твердые комья здравого восприятия. Им, конечно, было еще далеко до привычной остроты и холодности оценки, однако, она возвращалась. Впрочем, это не радовало. Впервые в жизни Рей боялась встретиться с последствиями собственных решений, потому что не знала и не умела существовать в новом мире. Он был слишком похож и при этом слишком иным. А еще нес в себе зачатки ненужной в ее работе эмпатии, сомнений и осознания собственной небезупречности.

— Что же мне с тобой делать? — задумчиво пробормотал Бен, чья тень небрежно загородила солнце.

Он посмотрел на блестевший в прорехах деревьев Мичиган, а затем уселся рядом и выхватил из коробки последний пончик. Рей не ответила. А смысл? Вопрос казался явно риторическим и не требовал глубоких философских размышлений о роли долга в их истории.

— Твой организм постепенно приходит в себя, — тем временем буднично произнес Соло, а затем открыл вторую коробку и протянул радужного цвета рогалик. И помоги им все антидискриминационные законы, но похоже, даже Бен не смог сдержать скабрезного хмыканья, когда она надкусила печеный символ меньшинства.

— Нам обоим прекрасно известно, что это не так. Мне не нужно утешительного вранья, доктор Соло, — пробормотала Рей и осторожно провела пальцем по влажно блестевшей ранке, с которой жесткий шов туфель содрал кожу.

_«On State Street, that great street, I just wanna say_

_They do things that they never do on Broadway, say_

_They have the time, the time of their life…»_

Музыка звучала все громче, со стороны Грант-парка доносился веселый людской гомон, а она озадаченно вздохнула. Как неудачно все вышло. Весь завтрашний день им предстояло провести на заводе, где придется лавировать между стальных труб, плавильных печей и жаждущих общения рабочих. И похоже, вместо вежливых улыбок и многозначительного молчания, ее ждало несколько наполненных болью мучительных часов. А все из-за собственного дурацкого желания поесть пончиков! От этой мысли аппетит резко исчез, и она с ненавистью уставилась на недоеденный кусок теста, почувствовав привычно подкатывающую тошноту. Да сколько же можно?

За собственными проблемами Рей уже успела позабыть о теме разговора, а потому следующий вопрос Бена застал врасплох. Он прозвучал неожиданно зло и едко, вынудив вскинуть голову и нахмуриться.

— А что тогда тебе нужно? — хмыкнул Бен и посмотрел в яркое небо, словно спрашивал у бесконечности космоса, а не у сидевшей рядом женщины. — Может, просветишь. Поскольку я только тем и занимаюсь, что, как дурак, пытаюсь угадать твои желания.

И как-то сразу стало понятно, что решение принято: врач взял в руки скальпель и сделал надрез. Если все это время Бен явно взвешивал необходимость эскалации уже две недели зреющего конфликта, то теперь, видимо, решился. Лениво взлетел в воздух камешек, а потом легким движением метко отправился в ближайшие идеально оформленные кусты.

— Тебя никто не просил возиться со мной, — медленно ответила Рей. Раньше у неё не заняло бы и доли секунды придумать достойный ответ или сгладить тлеющую шероховатость. Но сейчас в голове вертелся только один вопрос — она настолько ему надоела?

— Разумеется. Никто. А не думала, почему я это делаю? — запальчиво бросил Бен, а затем дерганным движением подобрал новый булыжник.

— Я не могу залезть к тебе в голову!

Он посмотрел на неё с больной улыбкой.

— Ах, привычно ищешь самый быстрый путь. Разумеется, ты же никогда не опустишься до такой пошлой банальщины, как спросить. Даже в горячечном бреду будешь лелеять гребаную гордость и не покажешь истинного лица.

Еще один камень отправился в свежую зелень парка, вспугнув парочку жирных голубей, а Рей нервно стиснула переплетенные пальцы. Нет, конечно, она никогда бы не спросила. Но не потому, что слишком горда, — не здесь и не с этим человеком — лишь из-за страха услышать ответ. Господи, какая же она трусиха!

— Я понимаю, ты устал. А еще понимаю, что тебе надоело тратить на меня время, — осторожно начала Рей. Она впервые столь тщательно подбирала слова, но Бен не оценил.

— Это все? Все, что ты можешь сказать? — Щелчком длинных пальцев Соло отправил в полет присевшего отдохнуть жука и мерзко усмехнулся. — О да. Похоже, действительно так.

— А разве нет? — устало спросила она.

— Какие потрясающие логические цепочки, — после нескольких секунд отвратительного молчания протянул Бен. И Рей видела, как до белой линии сжались от гнева губы, пока он готовился выплюнуть все скопившиеся за эти дни слова. — Интересно, когда ты их сделала? До или после очередной дозы? И сколько во всех твоих решениях тебя, а не дерьма, которым ты себя пичкала.

— Я адекватна! — отрезала Рей и почувствовала, как нервно впились в ладони ногти. Вот оно! Господи, она действительно оказалась права… — Если тебе насколько в тягость, то…

— А почему — не задумывалась? Может, с того, что людям в твоей ситуации обычно свойственно чувство… какой-нибудь благодарности? Хотя бы из малейшего уважения ты могла спросить, что чувствую я, а не додумывать. Или тебе настолько плевать? Неужели подобно любой политической твари ты понимаешь только примитивный шантаж и товарно-денежные отношения. Услуга за услугу, так?

— Так, ты хочешь благодарности? — прошипела Рей, выведенная из себя тоном, смыслом и мерзким ударом по самому слабому месту. А затем от слов Бена внутри проснулось чудовище. Оно подняло голову, зарычало и огрызнулось. — За то, что едва не убил меня? Или за то, что не мог держать ширинку на замке? Иди и неси свою чистую совесть туда, где ее кто-нибудь оценит. А рядом со мной перестань напяливать рясу святого и прикрываться благородными порывами.

Бен резко повернулся к ней, с удивлением посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и ошарашенно покачал головой, словно не верил собственным ушам.

— Вот, значит, как ты думаешь, — тихо произнес он и жестко усмехнулся. И Рей едва не отшатнулась.

Нет, на самом деле, она думала иначе. Совсем не то, что вырвалось в порыве чертовой привычки защищаться. И у нее ушла, кажется, целая вечность, чтобы открыть рот в попытке вставить хоть слово или как-то оправдаться, но ничего не вышло. Она просто не смогла и осталась нема, тогда как Бен продолжил свою речь.

— Знаешь, кто ты? Избалованный ребенок, у которого взрослые отняли конфетку, и теперь он ищет виновных. Все, что ты делаешь, так это пытаешься свалить ответственность за собственные поступки на кого-нибудь другого.

— Нет! — Вскочив на ноги, Рей опрокинула стаканчик с лимонадом и даже не заметила этого. Господи! Ей нужно сказать… объяснить, что все совсем иначе. Что среди всех людей виновата только она сама. Но в отчаянии Рей понимала — выходило как-то не так, и не то. Слова подменялись другими, чтобы выстроиться в совершенно неверные фразы. — Какого черта, Бен! Возможно, я кажусь инфантильной, но в отличие от тебя, хотя бы тщательно закапываю скелеты. И не прошу лезть в мою жизнь!

Ветер принес барабанную дробь да запах свежей воды.

— Инфантильной? — Неожиданно Бен лениво потянулся, а затем взглянул на неё из-под полуприкрытых век и процедил: — Нет, боюсь, ты просто дура.

Рей открыла рот, потом закрыла и пробормотала:

— С меня хватит.

Она наклонилась за туфлями, собираясь уйти отсюда как можно скорее, но отданный безликим голосом жесткий приказ вынудил замереть на месте.

— Сядь.

И под ноги словно рухнула ледяная глыба, на которой Рей мгновенно поскользнулась. Едва ли изящно она опустилась на колени перед по-прежнему расслабленно сидящим Соло и затаила дыхание в ожидании приговора или сразу пули в лоб. А Бен, уперевшись локтями в выступающие сзади ступеньки, скрестил вытянутые длинные ноги и смотрел куда угодно, но только не на неё.

— Я не договорил. — Он замолчал на безумно долгие три секунды, а затем рассказал все. И Рей захлебнулась собственным отчаянием. — Мне надоели твои игры: в политику, имитацию жизни, каких-то эмоций. Надоело подстраиваться под безумные капризы и терпеть абсолютное безразличие. Ты не хотела, но я узнал о тебе многое. Этого не изменить, и у меня нет намерений осуждать хоть что-то из непредназначенного для моих ушей. Ты сейчас проходишь не лучший этап, однако, я тоже человек. Со своими ожиданиями и надеждами, которым, точно дурак, пытался найти подтверждение.

— И как? Получилось? — прошептала она, хотя знала ответ. Нет. И дело вовсе не в колючих тисках депрессии. Видит бог, у Рей было столько времени, чтобы вместе решить всего лишь одну проблему, но она малодушно сбегала каждый чертов раз. И Бен, похоже, считал так же, потому что отрицательно покачал головой.

— Знаешь, у каждого поведения есть минимум две причины, и твой случай не исключение. Но если одну я выяснил точно, то вторую… Все проведенные в Чикаго месяцы я искал ответ на единственный вопрос. В тебе. В себе. Пытался понять, что делал не так. Как еще мне следовало поступить, чтобы получить хоть что-то. А потом я его нашел. В то утро в ванной две недели назад. И подумал: возможно, все произошло именно так просто потому, что где должно было быть хоть что-то, оказалось изначально пусто? Что на самом-то деле искать было нечего. У обоих. — Он задумчиво отбил ритм в такт доносящейся мелодии и со вздохом закончил: — Остановиться было почти невозможно, но я это сделал. И теперь полагаю, что как мой политтехнолог ты сейчас довольна.

Но она не была. И стоило Бену лишь немного скривить губы в неровной усмешке, как Рей, наконец, осознала. Разглядела, вроде бы, такую очевидную вещь, которая сквозила из каждого его поступка и каждого действия. Ведь оказывается, все эти дни Соло переполняла самая настоящая, тщательно спрятанная за маской благожелательности злость. На нее — за фантастическую глупость, на себя — за потрясающую слепоту. Потому что даже вся откровенность, вся выболтанная за страшную неделю жизнь не отменяла простой истины — Рей не спала за наркотик, но была готова. Не хотела, стыдилась, но собиралась. И вряд ли бы нашлось для Бена что-то более унизительное, чем осознание простого факта, что поступиться своими принципами Рей решилась отнюдь не ради него. О нет! А ради себя и дозы. И потому его раздирало от бешенства, от безумной нереальной ревности не к живому человеку — ах, это было бы так просто! — но к неодушевленному предмету. К капсуле. Да, звучало абсурдно, однако, все случившееся явно указывало: Рей не та женщина, которую можно назвать достойной всего оказанного этим мужчиной внимания и восхищения. Вероятно, где-то еще пока жила любовь или нечто похожее, что толкало Бена на безумные ночные променады и незаметные поцелуи. Но потом наступал день и приносил с собой новую порцию осознания, проблемы и тусклое разочарование. Ну, а сейчас Рей не находила ни одной мысли, как теперь быть и чем можно все вернуть. Она готова была отдать за Бена Соло жизнь, однако, нужно ли это ему?

Стоило, наверно, что-то сказать, но Рей сидела на холодной земле поджав ноги и не могла отвести взгляд от его профиля. Последние лучи солнца путались в лакрице волос, вспыхивали знакомой медью, а она все никак не могла насмотреться. Как не могла осознать услышанное. Однако пришлось, потому что ждать больше нечего. Теперь можно смело поставить очевидную точку, перелистнуть страницу и закрыть книгу — ничего нового они здесь уже не прочитают и не напишут. Столь лихорадочно создаваемый роман закончился на самом интересном месте, оборвавшись ее непоправимым пренебрежением и его очевидным прозрением. _«В тебе я оправдал бы что угодно…»_ Ах, если бы!

Молчание, что утопило в себе пространство между ними, было глухим и окончательным. Она смотрела на него. Он не смотрел на неё. И оба тонули в отвратительной безысходности момента, который скрашивала лишь горечь принятых решений. А музыка становилась все громче, и Рей невольно прислушалась, пока машинально выдергивала стебельки молодой травы. Ей нечего было ответить, но она все же произнесла:

— Я знаю эту песню. Ты часто напеваешь ее, когда… Про Чикаго.

— _Шикагоу, Шикагоу_ , — с неожиданным совершенным акцентом коренного горожанина тихо пропел Бен, а издалека ему вторил милый мотив мелодии. — Думал, ты уже спишь.

Она лишь отрицательно покачала головой. Странно, ей никогда не приходило на ум, насколько привычно правильно звучала его речь. А ведь между этим городом и Беном пролегло нечто такое, что будет невозможно разорвать ни расстоянием, ни временем. Оно несуразное, слишком высокое, чрезмерно каменное и одновременно хрупко-стеклянное. Несокрушимое ни ветрами, ни снегами, ни палящим солнцем. Цинично-деловое, одухотворенно-музыкальное, полное неоновых огней и экстравагантных скульптур.

И этот уже тысячный момент сегодняшних откровений заставил Рей закусить губу и в немного сумасшедшем порыве подняться на ноги, чтобы знакомым до сведенных скул жесте протянуть Бену руку. А в голове настойчиво крутилась мысль, что вопреки всем сомнениям и разочарованиям он пел ей о своем городе. Круг за кругом, шаг за шагом рассказывал историю любви к Чикаго, не понимая, как выдает самое тайное. Осознать эту простую истину только сейчас оказалось так невероятно больно, что Рей едва не застонала, однако, прикусила язык и скованно улыбнулась.

— Потанцуем? — спросила она и добавила скороговоркой, когда Бен поднял удивленный взгляд. — Обещаю, последний каприз испорченного ребенка.

— Нет. — Ответ пришел быстро и оказался вполне предсказуем, но Рей не опустила руки и лишь с мягкой настойчивостью еще шире открыла ладонь.

— Я не умею, но ты-то точно должен. Научи. Пожалуйста.

— Нет, я же сказал… — огрызнулся Бен. Его тело не дрогнуло, даже не шевельнулось, только чуть напряглась линия челюсти. А, может, Рей все это показалось.

— _Шикагоу, Шикагоу_ … — наверняка фальшиво повторила она и сделала шаг вперед.

— Рей… — пробормотал он, затем длинно выдохнул и сел, устало прикрыв глаза. Он явно не желал смотреть на своеобразную инверсию событий прошлого. — Это не место и не время для урока танцев!

— Думаешь? — Рей подошла немного ближе. — Что это… Блюз? Джайв?

— Свинг. Просто свинг, но… Господи! — взмахнув рукой, Бен оборвал себя на полуслове и уставился на ее босые ноги. — Это безумие.

— Мне не впервой сходить с ума.

Еще один шажок, и вот она уже стоит между его разведенных ног. Рей посмотрела сверху вниз в самые золотисто-закатные глаза на свете, осторожно улыбнулась, и Бен сдался. Пробормотав что-то на тему будущего сожаления о своей глупости, он поднялся, помедлил ровно одну секунду, словно хотел убедиться в собственном помешательстве, а потом осторожно обнял Рей за талию. Ее пальцы надежно легли в несуразно большую, но крепкую мужскую ладонь.

Она немедленно вдохнула запах сигарет и лакрицы, к которому сегодня присоединился аромат горьковатого жженого сахара. Другой рукой Рей скользнула по слишком широкому плечу, задрала голову и всмотрелась в лицо Бена. Господи! Он ведь действительно чертовски устал… И снова до сведенных судорогой рук захотелось разгладить собравшиеся в уголках глаз тревожные морщинки, провести по высокому лбу и непривычно резко выделявшимся скулам, но она сдержалась. Поздно. Рей отвела взгляд и лишенная помощи своих обычных каблуков внезапно слишком отчетливо ощутила катастрофическую разницу в их размерах. Во всей этой странной ситуации мозг решил заметить самое ненужное, но Рей никак не могла избавиться от мысли, что Бен действительно похож на… Стену? Дом? Скалу? Пожалуй, целое Килиманджаро…

— Что нужно делать? — спросила Рей.

— Скользящие шаги наискось, — негромко проговорил он, так и не посмотрев ей в глаза, а затем чуть потянул вперед. Вопреки огромному росту и неимоверно длинным ногам, Бен ловко ступал в траве и умудрялся не отдавить ее босые ступни. — Слушай музыку, акцент на два и четыре… В свинге весь смысл именно в этом.

— В чем? — Рей растерянно взглянула на Бена, который тихо рассмеялся.

— Закрой глаза, — сказал он, — я подскажу. Сначала просто квадрат.

Рей послушно смежила веки, но сама даже не представляла, как можно абсолютно ничего не видя перед собой станцевать хоть что-то. Однако она сделала наудачу пару спотыкающихся пробных шагов и… В один момент просто почувствовала. Ощутила всей кожей, каждой клеточкой. Над Грант-парком пролетело нежное _«Шикагоу»_ , когда Бен чуть отклонился назад, приглашая последовать за собой, и Рей инстинктивно качнулась вперед. Потом ещё и еще.

Шаги сплетались в странную, непонятную вязь, пока она подчинялась легким намекам Соло. А он то едва заметно сжимал руку, то касался бедром, давая возможность ступить дальше, легко проводил по спине пальцами перед поворотом и тихо, задумчиво мурлыкал знакомую Рей мелодию. Бен двигался привычно, отсчитывал пальцами слабую долю и вел за собой неумелую партнершу так, что у неё не было ни единого шанса ошибиться. Шаг, еще один, замереть. Примитивные фигуры под плотно прикрытыми веками казались Рей чудом из чудес. Под звуки музыки она ступала по прохладной траве в окружении теплых рук и почти видела их с Беном со стороны; ощущала обращенный на неё взгляд и чувствовала под ладонью мягкую ткань рубашки, тепло последних солнечных лучей и холод надвигающейся ночи. С сегодняшнего дня все будет по-другому.

Песня еще звучала признанием в любви к этому волшебному городу, так непохожему на родной Вашингтон, когда Рей резко разжала пальцы и неожиданно для поглощенного танцем Соло сделала шаг назад. Открыв глаза, она осторожно улыбнулась и подняла небрежно брошенные туфли.

— Поезжай домой, Бен, — проговорила Рей, глядя на застывшего перед ней мужчину. А потом сделала нелепый книксен и с грустной усмешкой протянула: — Большое спасибо. За все. Дальше я как-нибудь сама.

Развернувшись, Рей схватила очередной пончик, отсалютовала им все еще молчащему Бену и босиком двинулась в сторону виднеющейся высотки из красного кирпича.

— Рей, подожди.

Она обернулась и удивленно вскинула брови, почувствовав, как из головы резко исчезли последние осклизлые туманные лапы. Все наконец-то закончилось, и Рей предстояло разгрести невероятную мешанину собственных чувств, эмоций и пошатнувшихся приоритетов.

— Успокойся, Соло. Я не выйду из окна, не напьюсь кислоты, не перережу себе вены. Можешь сворачивать миссию Красного Креста. Еще раз — спасибо.

_«И прости меня, если сможешь. Я действительно заигралась…»_

Махнув рукой, Рей направилась в сторону выхода из парка и не обернулась на смотрящего ей вслед Бена. А дома проглотила две положенные таблетки снотворного, привычно сверила с Роуз расписание грядущего дня и под вертящееся в голове нежное _«Шикагоу»_ провалилась в сон.

Ну, а утро принесло с собой бьющее сквозь незадёрнутые шторы солнце, спокойный серебристый блеск Мичигана и аромат кофе. Кажется, закрывать на замок приют для сирых и убогих имени его святейшества Бенджамина Соло никто пока не собирался.

_«I saw a man and he danced with his wife_

_In Chicago, Chicago, Chicago_

_That's my home town!»*_

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия**

**12 дней до выборов**

_Рей постучала ногтями по картонному боку стаканчика и взглянула на часы, без того прекрасно зная, что пришла раньше назначенного времени. К сожалению, вырваться удалось только под предлогом очередной встречи с рекламщиками, где она утверждала последние бюджеты и макеты плакатов. Поэтому вооружившись поддержкой Дэмерона, Рей добросовестно первую половину дня перебирала огромные эскизы, вносила последние правки и красным маркером перечеркивала антрефиле. Затем она ругалась с ничего не понимающим в языке жестов фотографом, который умудрился напечатать совершенно другие снимки, и договаривалась о финальных эфирах. В общем, привычно и почти бездумно раскручивала колесо бренда «Бенджамин Соло», потому что война за избирателя грозила бушевать до конца._

_Однако каждую минуту, едва ли не секунду, среди слов, фраз и картинок, внутри черепной коробки вела обратный отсчет стрелка часов, что громыхала подобно оружейной дроби. Пальба велась не переставая и закончилась ровно в полдень, когда торопливо накинув пальто, Рей вбежала в кабину лифта и со всей силы надавила на металлическую кнопку. Дэмерон успел в самый последний момент, чуть не оставив в коридоре половину ботинка, и все же прищемил железными створками полу куртки. Коробка вздрогнула, загудела, и Рей прислонилась лбом к холодной зеркальной поверхности с выгравированным логотипом рекламного агентства. Где-то за спиной переступил с ноги на ногу секретарь и едва не ударился головой о стенку, откинув с глаз волосы. Она слышала, как он поудобнее перехватил огромные, напичканные всевозможными образцами и черновиками папки, а затем устало вздохнул. Бедняга. То, что Рей казалось естественной средой обитания, полной обыденных несостыковок и уже давно не заставляющих седеть волосы авралов, порядком выматывало совершенно не готового к такому Дэмерона, но он справлялся._

_— Вам не стоило назначать встречу так близко от Капитолия, — негромко сказал По и нервно поправил сбившийся набок узел галстука, чем еще больше скривил свой вязаный жилет. Рей всегда умиляла его манера одеваться. — Сейчас время обеденного перерыва, там будет людно. Вас могут узнать._

_— Кто? Спешащие в ближайшую бургерную помощники конгрессменов? Поверь, их больше волнует количество положенных в сэндвич маринованных огурчиков, — невнятно хмыкнула Рей, которая не желала ради глупой беседы лишаться такой приятной опоры, хотя короткие волосы уже нагло лезли в глаза. — Сегодня четверг, а значит, их будет два. Не три. Что породит волну недовольства и ожесточенные дебаты, где каждый обязательно захочет поблистать собственноручно созданным лимериком**. Поверь, По, этот огуречный сговор между всеми ближайшими закусочными тянется уже более десяти лет._

_— Рядом находится служба вице-президента, — не унимался чертов паникер. — Если мистер Соло узнает, что вы встреча…_

_Рей стремительно развернулась и вздернула вверх палец, призвав немедленно замолчать. Но Дэмерон, видимо, растерял последние остатки здравого смысла где-то между коэффициентами конверсии и избирательными договорами, раз никак не хотел униматься._

_— Мы не можем сбрасывать со счетов, что за вами следят, — выпалил он, отчего вторая Леди страны была вынуждена сделать шаг вперед и едва слышно процедить:_

_— Закрой. Свой. Рот._

_Видит Бог, кажется, у нее впервые получилась идеальная интонация Бена. Пустая. Ровная. Без единой зазубренности, что могла бы послужить опорой для сопротивления. И По замолчал, как молчали все, кто слышал этот приказ от Соло, как когда-то молчала она. Так будет лучше. Двери с тихим скрипом отворились, и повеяло прохладой огромного холла._

_Пойманное насупившимся Дэмероном такси пахло смесью индийских благовоний и стандартного автомобильного ароматизатора, который вызывал легкую головную боль. Так что, когда они наконец-то остановилось около выложенных розовым камнем ступеней Национальной галереи искусств, Рей с невиданной для ее каблуков сноровкой выбралась из машины. Воздух октябрьской осени показался до одури сладким, впившись в мозг прелым запахом листвы и влажного гравия, что немедленно сочно захрустел под ногами. Мимо пронеслись фирменные автобусы с изображением знаменитого вождя племени сауков, и Рей тихо фыркнула, гадая, откроется ли сегодня дома тотализатор._

_Свою любовь к хоккею Бен скрывал долго, когда в течение нескольких лет после переезда в нелюбимый Вашингтон смотрел матчи украдкой или довольствовался лишь быстрым чтением итоговых сводок. Он считал свое увлечение пустой тратой времени и старался избавиться от еще студенческой привычки, которая только укоренилась в пору его губернаторства. Однако страсть к единственной связывающей с Чикаго ниточке лишь крепла, а потому не могла не перерасти в сдержанную фанатичную одержимость. Рей узнала об этом совершенно случайно, из тихих перешептываний во время подготовки к предвыборной кампании будущего Президента Холдо. Тогда только пришедший на свою должность Дофельд Митака и едва не сломавший в бешенстве тяжелую перьевую ручку Соло проспорили два дня кряду, чуть было окончательно не разругавшись. И по выловленным из сумбурной речи этих двоих словам, вроде, «буллит», «тафгай» и «Горди Хоу», она наконец-то догадалась о теме столь яростного противостояния. С тех пор повелось, что просмотр матчей с участием «Чикаго Блэкхокс» и «Вашингтон Кэпиталс» проходили в резиденции Соло и под яростный хруст попкорна. Ну, а сегодня вечером противостояние обещало выйти на новый уровень — Бен до сих пор не мог простить столичной команде весеннюю победу в кубке Стэнли, а значит, проигранную Митаке сотню баксов._

_Проводив взглядом удаляющиеся автобусы, Рей повернулась к терпеливо ждущему секретарю. Пришло время последних наставлений._

_— Скажешь хоть слово — ты уволен. Подойдешь ближе, чем на десять футов — ты уволен. Попробуешь обсудить с кем-то — уволен и можешь срочно менять имя, внешность и адрес, потому что я найду и убью. Все ясно? — вполголоса, с мягкой неестественной улыбкой и почти ласково говорила Рей, пока они неторопливо шли в сторону одиноко стоящей закусочной._

_— Лучше бы вы так беспокоились о себе, — пробормотал Дэмерон, вздохнул и поудобнее перехватил выскальзывающие папки._

_— Не мне сидеть в Овальном кабинете, По, — хмыкнула Рей, а затем подошла к уже знакомым металлическим столикам, чтобы опуститься на скамейку. — Партия проиграна, когда рубят Короля, а не выбившуюся в Дамки пешку. К тому же не ты ли просил меня именно об этом?_

_Дэмерон помолчал, раздраженно смотря на возящихся в песке воробьев, а потом устало сел рядом._

_— Все это неправильно, — буркнул он и с тяжелым стуком кинул на столик осточертевшую пластиковую ношу. — Не знаю, какие выдвинули условия. Но судя по всему, не меньше, чем на государственную измену._

_Рей криво усмехнулась и посмотрела на экран молчащего телефона — до нужного часа оставалось еще пятнадцать минут._

_— Ты слишком много думаешь, — мягким голосом произнесла она, чувствуя растущий внутри черный провал страха, и нарочито небрежно добавила. — Кофе?_

_Получив стаканчик с дешевым напитком, о котором даже не просил, Дэмерон удалился обозревать окрестности и вести переговоры с менеджером одной из музыкальных групп. В своей игре Рей не гнушалась использовать любые методы воздействия на избирателей. А потому, когда возникла идея подключить громкий шоу-бизнес, Бен не возражал. Только хитро улыбнулся и через пару дней привел ее на концерт, где четверо очень волосатых парней совершенно добровольно под гитарный грохот вещали про глобальные перемены цитатами из агитационной речи Соло. А Рей ничего не сказала, только хмыкнула и переписала к себе номер менеджера группы, что с самым невинным выражением лица показал ей муж. Лицедейство оставалось лицедейством даже при условии искренности играющих._

_Неожиданно громко хрустнул гравий, и рядом с резко вынырнувшей из собственных мыслей Рей замерла долговязая фигура. На стол опустился черный протокольный кожаный портфель. Она не хотела смотреть, но взгляд все равно заскользил по бледным мужским рукам, где даже на кистях виднелись чахлые веснушки, пробежался по черной шерсти пальто и уперся в выцветшие глаза бывшего мужа. Маска на лице Рей сидела идеально, ни дрожанием ресниц, ни едва ощутимой кривизной губ не выдавав удивление, хотя было от чего. Арми выглядел плохо. Пожалуй, даже паршиво, но упорно пытался за привычной бездушной усмешкой скрыть еще более запавшие скулы и темные круги. В любом другом случае Рей бы сочувственно покачала головой, но многолетняя дрессура действовала идеально, исказив ее ярко-накрашенный рот в подобии вежливой улыбки._

_— Какая приятная встреча, — протянула она отворачиваясь. Вышло немного наигранно, но вести изящные беседы с Хаксом не было ни сил, ни желания._

_— Твоя ложь весьма убога, — холодно откликнулся Армитаж и с чуть брезгливым выражением лица уселся напротив, неожиданно достав пачку сигарет. Запрещающий знак остался без внимания, а бровь Рей в совершенно искреннем удивлении поползла вверх._

_— Не знала, что ты куришь._

_— А хотела бы узнать? — пробормотал Хакс, затягиваясь, и защелкнул крышку зажигалки. Он чуть прищурился, посмотрев в равнодушные глаза Рей, а потом покачал головой. — Нет, конечно же, нет. Зачем тебе это._

_— И давно? — она проигнорировала последние слова и постаралась успокоить собственные пальцы, что безостановочно вертели стаканчик с остывшим кофе. В этом году октябрь выдался удивительно холодным._

_— С тех пор как твой муж позаботился, чтобы я навсегда спустился на землю._

_— Здесь оно как-то надежнее, чем в небе, Арми, — хмыкнула Рей и все же подняла взгляд, встретившись с неожиданно внимательными глазами бывшего мужа. — Что ты хотел?_

_Хакс в очередной раз затянулся и уставился в бледное, голубое небо с налетом редких тонких облаков, а потом неожиданно рвано улыбнулся._

_— Я хочу предложить тебе кое-что, — проговорил он, все так же изучая узорчатость дымки с редкими диагональными росчерками инверсионных следов._

_— Ты или… — Рей сделала многозначительную паузу, предлагая ему самому озвучить причину такого… экспромта. То, что их разговор не был запланирован стало понятно с первой же секунды, стоило Арми повернуться спиной к наполненному людьми парку._

_— Твоя встреча с командой не прошла незаметно. О ней знаю я, а значит, в курсе и Сандерс, — подтвердил догадки Армитаж. — Мне было велено вынести тебе предупреждение, в следующий раз снимки окажутся в печати. Однако Джонатану очень не хотелось бы доводить до таких крайностей. Ему не нужен скандал, ему нужны бумаги и только бумаги._

_— Как и тебе, — кивнула Рей, сделав небольшой глоток дешевой бурды, и непроизвольно скривилась. — Я знаю, что там фигурирует твое имя. Но все это ты мог озвучить по телефону, не вынуждая нас быть узнанными._

_— Когда Соло оповестят о твоем участии, будут ли хоть что-то значить наши встречи? Не думаю, милая, — хмыкнул Хакс, но улыбка вышла вымученной, выдав сковывавшее его напряжение. Он сцепил длинные пальцы, в которых вращал сигарету, но неожиданно обжегся и тихо выругался. Окурок полетел под ноги. Рей терпеливо ждала, понимая, что сейчас прозвучит самая важная часть. На секунду поджав бледные губы, Армитаж сухо заговорил: — То, что я сейчас озвучу, не было санкционировано. Это… мое личное предложение._

_— Надо же, — протянула Рей, но мгновенно прикусила язык, встретившись с тяжелым взглядом бывшего мужа. Похоже, время для ерничанья закончилось. Вздохнув, Хакс продолжил._

_— Думаю, ты догадываешься, что как только документы окажутся у Сандерса, на тебя начнется охота. Рей Соло знает слишком много лишнего, видела ненужных людей, говорила… со мной. Ты потенциальная угроза их спокойствию, которую захотят устранить как можно скорее._

_Он замолчал и снова переплел бледные пальцы, попытавшись за непринужденностью позы скрыть серьезность происходящего. Но Рей лишь дернула щекой, вымученно улыбнулась и положила недрогнувшие руки на стол. Что же, этого следовало ожидать. Мало того, ей нужно было догадаться намного раньше, просчитать ситуацию, а не предаваться рефлексиям да страданиям. Глупо вышло. Погналась за одним, а подставилась в другом. Непрофессионально._

_— Ну, я благодарна тебе за информацию, — ровно проговорила она, не зная, что еще можно сказать в этой странной ситуации. Озвученные Армитажем предупреждения были теперь совершенно бесполезны, ведь как-то повлиять на исход Рей уже не могла. Как не могла выйти из чертовой игры. Оставалось только делать, что должно, и верить в собственную удачливость. Она что-нибудь придумает, правда?_

_— Я… — неожиданно замялся Хакс._

_— Лучше хорошенько подумай, прежде чем озвучивать опасные мысли, Арми. У меня нет другого варианта, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь._

_— Есть, — быстро проговорил Армитаж, а затем раздосадовано покачал головой и достал новую сигарету из потрёпанной пачки, одновременно торопливо вываливая в кучу, видимо, давно копившиеся в нем слова. — Я могу помочь. После того как документы окажутся у меня, ты уедешь. У меня есть возможность спрятать тебя так, чтобы они не нашли. Никто не нашел. Под моей защитой вы будете в безопасности. Ты и… твоя дочь._

_Он махнул рукой, но даже еще недослушав, Рей знала, каким будет конец фразы. Дочь. «Твоя дочь». Не Бена, не четы Соло. Ее. Черт возьми, как только Арми не подавился этим словом, наверняка вытолкнув то наружу ценой нескольких лет жизни. А Рей смотрела в такие лживо обеспокоенные глаза когда-то знакомого человека и пыталась осознать, сколько же еще дерьма хранилось в душе Армитажа Хакса. Господи, а раньше казалось, что она изучила его до последней веснушки. Но снова и снова бывший муж преподносил сюрпризы, доказывая до каких глубин собственной трусости может дойти всего-то за несколько дней. Брать на себя ответственность за чужую смерть всегда непросто, да, дорогой? Уж она-то знает об этом все._

_— Вот как? — наконец проговорила Рей, и тонкая бровь вновь взлетела вверх. — Ты предлагаешь мне сбежать?_

_— Да._

_— Совесть заела? — фыркнула она, внезапно почувствовав невероятную брезгливость от одной только близости к Армитажу. Ну до чего же мерзкая сволочь._

_— Я не хочу твоей смерти. — Ответ оказался примитивно прост. Настолько очевиден, что Рей едва не расхохоталась от наивности бывшего мужа. А он разглядывал ее с удивительной тщательностью, словно выискивал в чертах взрослой женщины ту девчонку, которую когда-то любил. Или думал, что любил._

_— Давно ли? — прошипела она, стиснув в руках картонный бок стаканчика. — Помнится, когда ты бросил меня в пустом доме, у тебя даже близко не было подобной гуманности. Так что же случилось теперь? Замолил грехи и получил парочку индульгенций? Извини, не помню, чтобы подписывала тогда что-нибудь иное, кроме бумаг на развод._

_Рей стремительно поднялась, вынудив Хакса вскочить следом._

_— Я не горжусь тем, что сделал, — медленно проговорил он, чем заслужил новое хмыканье. Действительно, хвалиться там было явно нечем. — И хочу как-то извиниться…_

_— Что?! — Вышло слишком громко, отчего несколько сидящих рядом людей посмотрели в их сторону, а потому Рей сбавила тон. — Ты жалок, Арми. Полнейшее ничтожество._

_Она подхватила сумку и повернулась, чтобы уйти, когда Хакс взял ее за руку, вынуждая остановиться. И сразу навалились воспоминания. Они затопили разум удушающей волной и зазвенели болью в когда-то травмированных связках и ребрах. Резко дернувшись в сторону, Рей зашипела в накатывающие волны паники._

_— Подожди. Хотя бы подумай над моим предложением. Подумай о дочери._

_— Не смей прикасаться ко мне, ублюдок, — прорычала она, с силой выдернув ладонь, и с ненавистью посмотрела на бывшего мужа. В данную секунду Рей позабыла обо всем, кроме глухих ударов и эха собственного крика. — Я принесу гребаные бумаги и надеюсь, что ты навсегда исчезнешь из моей жизни._

________________

*Chicago (That toddlin' town) — композиция Фреда Фишера. Лучше слушать в исполнении Синатры или Тонни Бенетта, чтобы прочувствовать всю красоту акцента. [**https://cutt.ly/OtZslUq**](https://cutt.ly/OtZslUq) — Это Синатра.

**популярная форма короткого юмористического стихотворения, построенного на обыгрывании бессмыслицы

И немного slow swing dance просто потому, что это очень красиво.

[ **https://cutt.ly/ytZsEpd**](https://cutt.ly/ytZsEpd) Под ‘Georgia on my mind’


	15. Chapter 15

[](https://cutt.ly/3tBzhmK) [](https://cutt.ly/5tBzjE8) [](https://cutt.ly/OtBzkcL)

[](https://cutt.ly/xtBzzKH) [](https://cutt.ly/qtBzxMx)

[ ](https://cutt.ly/LtBzRQE)

**Чикаго, штат Иллинойс**

**Май, шесть лет назад**

От яркого света глаза нещадно слезились, но Рей даже не попыталась зажмуриться или отвернуться, а продолжила вглядываться в синеву неба да танцующие на воде отблески. _«Шикагоу… Шикагоу…»_ Вчерашняя мелодия вертелась в голове вместе с донесшимся запахом сигарет. Хотелось пролежать так вечность, а может, даже две. Не думать ни о чем и наслаждаться теплом одеяла, мягкостью простыней, едва ощутимым запахом сухих цветов, покоем и ароматом кофе. Да только вот жизнь никогда не подчинялась желаниям, потому что будь оно так, Рей поступила бы не на проклятую политологию, а, например, в театральный. Купалась бы в овациях и всеобщем обожании, строила из себя счастливую жену, ругала правительство и учила наизусть полные умных мыслей высокопарные монологи. Что — что, а сыграть с легкостью она могла кого угодно. Даже сейчас у неё без малейшего чувства стыда выходило примерять тысячу ролей и сотни костюмов, завернув себя в блестящие упаковки фасада. Действительно, лучше всего у Рей Хакс получалось быть всеми и не быть собой. Ава Гарднер, наверно, померла бы от зависти, не будь уже более двадцати лет счастлива на небесах.

Рей едва слышно хмыкнула, все же прикрыла глаза и зарылась лицом в подушку. Втянув поглубже ставший уже привычным запах, она не глядя нащупала лежащий на прикроватной тумбочке телефон и замерла. Это надо сделать. В последние недели Армитаж настойчиво звонил почти каждый день, но она не отвечала. Сначала не могла, а потом трусила. Но оттягивать дальше стало уже невозможно. На секунду стиснув в руках прохладный пластик корпуса, Рей почувствовала растущую волнительную пустоту и набрала номер. Месяц. Они не разговаривали целый месяц, с того самого памятного спонсорского вечера, когда за каких-то полчаса мир перевернулся вокруг своей оси несколько раз и шатко замер на самом краю перед пропастью. Наверно, ей следовало позвонить раньше, еще до… Ну, хотя бы написать после, просто узнать, как идут дела. Ведь они не чужие. Господи, десять лет брака и всю прожитую вместе жизнь нельзя ничем перечеркнуть. Так не бывает. Всегда рядом, с самого детства, с разбитых коленей, первых свиданий, робких поцелуев и лишь в последние месяцы порознь. Рей не представляла, в какой из линий многомерной реальности смогла бы выкинуть Арми из головы, пожелать забыть все связанное с ним. С их семьей. Пускай та была некрасивой, больной, убогой, но они честно старались.

Тем временем гудки следовали один за другим, вынуждая желудок нервно сжиматься каждый раз, стоило им замолчать. И когда Рей уже приготовилась сдаться, в искажении международных помех послышался знакомый голос.

— Надо же, звезды еще не успели рассыпаться в прах, а ты все-таки перезвонила. — Муж говорил устало, немного сонно, и она впервые задумалась — который же у него час. И где, вообще, он.

— Да, было много дел, — пробормотала Рей, заглушив голос подушкой. С кухни доносился бубнеж диктора новостной программы и какая-то возня.

— Разумеется. — Перед глазами словно наяву возникло лицо Армитажа с искривленными неровной, презрительной дугой губами. — Великий кормчий созидает великую демократию, пока остальные копошатся в его тени.

— Арми, перестань. Ты так настойчиво звонил, чтобы поругаться? — тихо спросила Рей и проскользила ногтем по металлическому столбику кровати. От получившегося звука ее передернуло. Она не хотела обсуждать их жизнь, проклятый брак или высказывать какие-то претензии. Для этого еще будет специальное время под бдительным оком адвокатов. Но муж, похоже, считал иначе.

— Нет. Но, что бы я ни хотел пару недель назад, оно уже потеряло свою актуальность, когда я услышал про скандал с Соло. — Рей зажмурилась, борясь с безумным желанием что-нибудь разбить, и медленно выдохнула. — И то, как ты рьяно его защищала. Право слово, никогда не видел столько страсти на обычных фотографиях. Многие считают, что мне стоит начать беспокоиться. Вот, думал узнать твое мнение. Что скажешь?

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — ровно произнесла Рей, а затем резко открыла глаза и перевернулась на спину. На потолке медленно вращались деревянные лопасти потолочного вентилятора, который своей лакированной поверхностью то и дело отбрасывал солнечные зайчики.

— Хочу напомнить, что несмотря на нашу договоренность, я все еще твой муж. Ты дала мне клятву верности, так изволь вести себя скромнее, раз не можешь потерпеть до официального развода, — процедил он. — Я звонил сказать, что ты меня компрометируешь.

— Вот как? Можешь не волноваться. Делить с кем-то постель надо ради удовольствия, а не во благо решения своих рабочих проблем. Твои подозрения беспочвенны.

Повисла недолгая пауза, а затем муж вздохнул.

— Похоже, я не сгодился ни для одного из предложенных вариантов. Верно? — усмешка Арми даже по телефону вышла злой и горькой. — Как давно ты с ним спишь?

— Я не спала, — коротко ответила Рей, а пальцы невольно стиснули одеяло.

— С той компании в Иллинойсе? — словно не слыша продолжил он.

— Прекрати! Между нами с Беном ничего нет и быть не может. — _«Потому что ему уже этого не надо…»_ — Только работа.

Голос Рей звучал спокойно, почти дружелюбно, ничем не выдав клокотавшего внутри отчаяния. Но, Господи, как же она устала! Заколебалась делить свой мир не на черное и белое, а миллиард полутонов и выбирать из них тот, что почище.

— О, ты зовешь его по имени? — раздался в телефоне ехидный голос мужа. — У вас действительно _очень_ близкие рабочие отношения.

— Не начинай…

— Так, может, этот Бен прилетал в Вашингтон просить помощи в каких-нибудь важных делах штата и щедро расплачивался натурой? — не унимался Армитаж. — Шесть лет тайного романа. Ну просто восхитительная детективная история, не находишь?

— Прекрати, — процедила она.

— Интересно, что же в нем такого особенного… Член больше? Лучше достает до твоей несуществующей точки Джи, м?

— Между нами ничего нет.

— Хоть одну причину, почему я должен тебе верить, милая? — сладкая интонация мужа едва не вызвала рвотный рефлекс.

Но, действительно, почему? Потому что она очень хотела иметь хоть одно основание на ложь, а говорила правду?

— Я не трахаюсь с Соло! — громко, по слогам отчеканила Рей и с ненавистью уставилась на флегматично вращающиеся лопасти. Бедные деревяшки были ни в чем не виноваты, но едва не дымились от гнева, что точно в кривых зеркалах искажал пространство перед глазами.

— Что же так вдруг? У тебя было столько возможностей…

— Потому что у меня нет привычки раздвигать ноги перед кем попало! — не выдержав, крикнула раздосадованная Рей, не найдя другого ответа на ненужные сейчас претензии. Но тут же осеклась, когда на границе зрения что-то изменилось.

Взгляд непроизвольно метнулся к пошевелившемуся пятну, скользнул по квадратам света, по выученным наизусть книжным полкам, а затем споткнулся о замершую в дверном проеме фигуру. Рей ясно видела идеально выглаженную белую рубашку, пересчитала, наверно, каждую пуговичку, разглядела швы и, без сомнений, неправильно заглаженную складку, в общем, уловила целый сонм ненужных мелочей. А все потому, что до истерики страшилась поднять голову и посмотреть Бену в глаза. И когда все же сделала это, почувствовала безумное желание завыть. Как дура, как инфантильная девчонка, которой вчера он так правильно ее назвал. Дерьмо! Ну почему у них все вечно шло наперекосяк? Давно ли она стала такой неудачницей? Что ни слово — ошибка, что ни жест — провокация, что ни поступок — чистой воды самоубийство. Их отношения — перепутанный моток наэлектризованной проволоки, который ни расплести — ни порвать, только рубить вместе с ними. И Рей пробовала было вздохнуть, но поняла, что не сможет. Она испуганно смотрела на Бена, точно пойманная с поличным обманщица, пока он равнодушно ждал продолжения весьма интересного разговора. В его руках исходила тонким паром чашка с кофе, а в глазах… Рей сглотнула, почувствовав глухое опустошение. В глазах Бена Соло не было ничего. Только холодный металл, осыпающаяся ржавчина и, может быть, толика раздражения на слишком громкие звуки. Господи, сколько он слышал? Что именно? Как объяснить? Она же не могла сказать Арми правду! Или могла? Был ли шанс, что Бен понял? Или же не хотел понимать, получив лишь очередное подтверждение двуличности.

— Слабый аргумент, — тем временем раздался голос Хакса, но Рей не слушала. Она завороженно следила за Беном, который внезапно выпрямился и медленно двинулся в сторону кровати. Шаг… Второй… — Я не могу приказывать, но хотя бы не позорься и постарайся вести себя скромнее. Не добавляй проблем.

— Что? — она все же попыталась уловить вложенный смысл, но не смогла. Все ее внимание было приковано к приближающейся фигуре.

— До встречи в июле, любимая жена. Я, наверно, тебя навещу.

— О чем ты? — ничего не понимая, пробормотала Рей.

А Бен уже достиг изножья и направился дальше, подходя к собственному одежному шкафу. Рваным жестом он открыл дверцу, а затем тихо заскрежетал металлом о металл. Стук пустой вешалки о заднюю деревянную стенку, громкий хлопок. Вот и все. Ни одного слова.

— Ты еще не знаешь? — зло хохотнул прямо в мозг Армитаж. — Тогда, не буду портить сюрприз.

С этими словами он сбросил вызов, попрощавшись с женой короткой триолью гудков, и Рей осталась одна перед замершим рядом с ней мужчиной. А тот с вялым интересом и чуть брезгливо, будто наблюдал пациента на вскрытии, смотрел сверху вниз. Но Рей видела, как едва заметно подрагивают губы, которые он все же сжал до почти незаметной бледной полосы. О боже…

— Бен, все не так…

А как? Она не знала сама.

— Избавь меня от этого. Мы все выяснили еще вчера, — проговорил он, и слова заскрипели на зубах замерзшей пылью. Ну, а в следующий момент, больно скользнув по лицу замком молнии, на колени приземлилось брошенное небрежной рукой платье. Именно его едва не выдрали из шкафа. — Собирайся. Мы опаздываем.

Бен развернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты, но Рей стремительно дернулась и успела схватить ускользавшую большую ладонь в безотчетном порыве задержать, попробовать объясниться. Ей требовалось это, как никогда, потому что все иначе! Потому что рьяно отрицают измены лишь те, кто действительно грешил, даже если только в своих мыслях! Но, черт возьми, она же не виновата, что каждое сказанное слово отчего-то обращалось против.

— Подожди! Послушай… Знаю, прозвучало дерьмово, но я не могла ответить иначе, просто… — однако под его взглядом Рей прервалась и разом захлебнулась торопливыми словами.

— Уймись, — протянул Бен настолько утомленно, словно объяснялся с душевнобольной, а затем вырвал из тонких пальцев руку и направился прочь. Но сделав несколько шагов, остановился, чуть повернул голову и насмешливо проговорил: — А все же, вы с ней похожи. Алиша обожает эти игры в «жертву и суку». Уже три года то ползает на коленях, то пытается вырвать мне легкие в приступе очередной истерии. Ты такая же.

И Рей почувствовала, как с грохотом высотного здания на неё обрушился мир. Что?! Нет! Это не так! Он ошибся! Неправ! Господи, зачем так жестоко и больно? Она хотела возразить, желала найти оправдание, разубедить или заставить извиниться… Хоть что-то! Но выплюнув последние три слова, Бен вышел из спальни и бросил ошеломленную, задыхающуюся от отчаяния Рей в одиночестве. Он так и не захотел ее слушать.

Дверь тихо закрылась, на кухне по-прежнему радостно чирикали дикторы, а она зажмурилась и впилась зубами в ладонь. О да… Ударить жестче Бен вряд ли бы смог — наотмашь и со всей дури. Лихорадочно втянув ставший враз каменным воздух, дрожащей рукой Рей нащупала подушку, прижала со всей силы к лицу и заорала. Завизжала, погасив в плотном слое синтепона весь рвущийся наружу гнев. И замолчала, лишь когда закончился кислород, после чего вдохнула разодранной гортанью и безумно оскалилась. Рей смотрела в одну точку и с какими-то злыми смешками сминала ткань платья, пока в момент не отшвырнула его прочь. Значит, игры в жертву и суку? Да, Бен? Ну, так… Аминь!

Короткий душ оказался действительно коротким, заняв едва ли больше пяти минут. Зато последующие сборы вышли явно дольше. Когда Рей покинула ванную комнату, в квартире было уже тихо, но запах сигарет подсказывал — Бен еще здесь. Скорее всего, он сидел в любимом кресле и с видом оскорбленного Мессии ждал, пока падшая Магдалина соизволит совершить помазание его ступней миром. Но Рей не собиралась строить из себя кающуюся грешницу, наплевала на сваленное неопрятной кучей платье, которое наверняка исходя из своих высоких стандартов выбрал для нее Соло, и потянулась к совершенно другому.

Белая ткань точно не годилась для многочасового пребывания среди цехов, когда расплавленный металл показательно вливался в нужные формы, демонстрируя превосходство человека над дармовыми благами планеты. Укрощение огня, доминирование над природой, возвышение силы духа. Почти современная алхимия, где мир покоился не на ритуальном искусстве, но на трех вполне материальных китах: доменном производстве, разливке стали и металлопрокате. И откуда же здесь взяться абсолютной чистоте? Точно не из грязного песка, острой стружки, шипящих искр и осыпающейся ржавчины совсем неэкологичного производства. Но Рей, что облачилась чуть ли не в одеяния святой, двигало абсурдное желание идти наперекор. Она хотела кидаться в глаза, раздражать, бесить и, возможно, быть трижды проклятой. А еще свернуть чертову шею — свою или Соло — не важно. Потому что терять уже нечего. Потому что все уже давно собственноручно брошено в горн и теперь ждало своего часа, чтобы отлиться в иную, совершенно новую форму. И недрогнувшей рукой поправив на губах контур вновь темной помады, она спокойно надела очередные чудовищные туфли и вышла в комнату. Убийственный взгляд и нахмуренное лицо ждущего в кресле Бена остались проигнорированы.

— Ты не едешь?

Рей оглянулась и поняла, что вопрос вырвался вопреки его воле. Он нахмурился, что-то машинально повертев в длинных пальцах, затем резко сжал кулак и отвел взгляд. Понаблюдав за ним пару секунд и не удостоив ответом, Рей прошла на кухню, где резко замерла при виде фирменной картонной коробки. На одно мгновение глаза резануло болью, но прикушенный до крови язык вернул самообладание на место. Господи… Бен привез пончики. Желудок сжался от предвкушения, но Рей прошла мимо чудовищно вкусно пахнущей выпечки, схватила стаканчик с давно остывшим кофе и вернулась.

— Отвечай на вопрос, — холодный голос настиг ее в коридоре. Рей как раз прятала волосы в формальный скучный пучок под равнодушным взглядом своего отражения, когда за спиной появился Соло. Он стоял, скрестив на груди руки, и лихорадочно пытался посмотреть ей в глаза, пока собственная гордость старалась придушить очередную просьбу. — Рей, мне нужно, чтобы ты поехала.

Она помолчала, чуть склонила голову набок, одергивая белоснежный подол, рукой разгладила невидимые складки и затем весьма насмешливо поинтересовалась:

— Разве я сказала «нет»?

— Тогда, какого черта ты вырядилась подобным образом? — процедил Бен, а Рей сладко потянулась.

— Подобным чему? — невинно поинтересовалась она, но Соло, кажется, был уже на краю бешенства.

— Так понравилось разгуливать босиком? Или думаешь, что тебя будут носить на руках? Это завод, а не экскурсия в Национальный скульптурный зал Конгресса!

Бен сделал было шаг вперед, но тут же неуверенно замер, словно сам не знал, что именно собирался сделать: сорвать чертово платье, надеть на Рей паранджу или сжечь все пары ее ужасной обуви. Однако в этот момент она повернулась и наконец встретилась с ним взглядом. Руки машинально поправили на его рубашке едва не выскочившую из петельки пуговицу, а потом вернули на место почему-то вновь задравшийся угол воротничка. И почувствовав это прикосновение, Бен вздрогнул и настороженно выдохнул. Ну, а Рей ударила в ответ.

— Что ты, — нежно проговорила она. — Ничего подобного. Всего лишь жду команды упасть на колени. Ты сравнил, надо соответствовать.

И она видела, как напряглись плечи Соло, как застыл взгляд и побледнели скулы. Рей хотелось спросить — жалеет ли он. Доволен ли собой. Стал ли счастливее от того, как ей больно. Хотелось забраться в проклятую черноволосую голову и изучить каждую тщательно охраняемую извилину, чтобы наконец-то понять — зачем он поступил так жестоко. Но Рей лишь мило улыбнулась и сделала шаг назад.

***

Возвышающийся тремя доменными печами небольшой завод располагался на самом отшибе округа, где был цинично ограничен пасторальными домиками, торговыми центрами и бесчисленным клубком железнодорожных путей. Огромный пустырь территории показался еще на подъезде в районе Беркли, чем привел Рей в удивительно скептическое настроение. Огромные, почти полностью глухие коробы зданий и невероятной формы странные конструкции выплывали из-за деревьев и представляли собой, на первый взгляд, хаотическое нагромождение. Будто гигантский ребенок решил сыграть в конструктор, да так и бросил недостроенными свои цилиндры да арочные перегородки. А те, устав ждать хозяина, обросли паутиной немного ржавых переплетений лестниц, покрылись местами облупившейся краской и стали приютом для копошащихся у их оснований людей.

Подъездную дорожку к главным воротам, конечно же, украшала вереница разноцветных флажков, что слишком оптимистично реяли на своих штандартах под порывами майского горячего ветра. Солнце палило нещадно. Оно отражалось от застекленных крыш цехов и вод заброшенного каньона, в котором добывали… в общем, наверняка в нем что-то добывали. А потому, выйдя из машины, Рей едва не подавилась раскаленным сухим воздухом и посмотрела под ноги, где под каблуками немедленно заскрипела твердая горячая крошка. Это будут очень долгие несколько часов.

Поднеся телефон к уху, миссис Хакс продолжила прерванный разговор с редактором одного из федеральных каналов и махнула рукой уже ждущей команде в тот же момент, когда охрана заняла свои места впереди Соло. Журналисты трудолюбиво защелкали камерами, а Бен направился к группе серьезных мужчин, чьи должности, судя по бледности лиц, наверняка разнились от директоров и председателей наблюдательного совета до вице-президентов. Рядом топтался еще целый десяток однотипных пузачей, одетых в самые унылые из возможных костюмов. И среди удивительно похожих друг на друга низкорослых представителей управления возвышающийся над ними Бен действительно казался помазанником если не Божьим, то уж кого-нибудь с вершины Олимпа точно. Даже в своем невероятном росте и с непропорциональной длиной конечностей он смотрелся настолько органично, что Рей невольно им залюбовалась и пропустила мимо ушей ответ телефонного собеседника. Затаив дыхание, она смотрела, как игриво ныряло между темными прядями солнце, как вспыхивало тревожным золотом где-то в глубине глаз и отражалось от циферблата часов, пока Соло обменивался рукопожатиями. И Рей старалась отойти прочь, боялась излишним вниманием смазать магию этого мига, но Бен тоже за ней следил. Он привычно поджимал губы и, заткнув любые возражения одним только взглядом, молча нацепил им на головы обязательные каски.

Закончив разговор и совершенно не запомнив, о чем шла речь, Рей вдруг поняла, что за всю дорогу они не произнесли ни слова. Целых два часа. Утренний инцидент все еще метался в воздухе, но каждый из них будто вернулся на исходную позицию. Похоже, сказанного оказалось слишком много, и теперь предстояло решить, что же, черт побери, делать дальше, да нужно ли вообще. Выплеснув раздражение утром, Бен будто замкнулся. Нет, он по-прежнему улыбался и тонко шутил, живо интересовался объемом заказов, текущими проблемами и результатами очередной сертификации, но Рей видела эту наигранность. Ту тонкую пленку, что легла на все его действия и сковала живую натуру, создав душный вакуум для требующей свободы личности. Следовало взглянуть трезво — их непонятные отношения мешали работе. Однако несколько вроде бы поставленных окончательных точек как-то незаметно превратились в задумчивое многоточие, а то вообще повисло в воздухе неуместным знаком вопроса.

Рей вдохнула и потерла вспотевший на жаре лоб, который мерзко натирало обручем каски. После нескольких шагов, нога, ожидаемо, отозвалась болью в натертой ранке, а она ступила в первый из цехов. Здесь было душно и тянуло острым запахом горячего металла. Когда-то это производство считалось одним из инвесторских проектов Бена, теперь же надобности в нем не нашлось. Однако Соло хотел заручиться поддержкой, и Рей не стала отговаривать — эта миссия честно числилась в графе невыполнимых.

— В Чикаго теперь не так много производств, — говорил Бен, пока стройные ряды пузачей семенили вслед за его широким шагом. А он провел пальцем по уложенным аккуратными столбцами плитам, чьи ряды тянулись вдоль всего длинного ангара, и продолжил. — Этот литейный завод единственный, что входит в мой округ, и только он один создает более четверти рабочих мест. Лоббирование интересов тяжелой промышленности может принести неплохой доход как Чикаго, так и самому штату. К тому же новая система очистки выбросов должна сгладить возмущения ярых защитников природы.

Не в силах сдержаться Рей хмыкнула и с самым невинным видом уставилась на стеклянную крышу, откуда плотными квадратными столпами падал солнечный свет. Прекрасная альтернатива бесчисленным лампам. Экономично. И даже почти экологично.

— Мы думали, вы больше не будете поддерживать компании вроде нас, — немного прохладно отозвался один из председателей какого-то председательства, бросив на Рей хмурый взгляд. Но она лишь вздернула вверх бровь. Ясно. Молва об участии ядерной шлюхи в предвыборной кампании Соло летела впереди неё со сверхзвуковой скоростью. — Теперь вы сосредоточены на «зеленых» технологиях, дружите с «Экселон» и собираетесь увеличивать долю рынка атомной энергетики. Позиция вашего оппонента нам ближе.

Ох, до ужаса знакомые речи, будто не от атомных станций они черпали энергию для своих производств. Бесконечные войны за лакомый кусочек финансирования, без малейшей попытки задуматься. Рей закатила глаза, но в локоть предупреждающе впились жесткие пальцы Роуз, вынудив взять себя в руки. Пришлось проглотить рвущуюся наружу колкость, потому что Тико права. Это партия Бена, в которую ей не положено вмешиваться при любом раскладе и исходе.

— Я избегаю категоричности в суждениях. Они ограничивают как мысли, так и возможности, заранее лишая нас тысячи вариантов, — тем временем медленно произнес Соло. Он спрятал руки в карманы брюк и зашагал вдоль отливок, отчего низкорослый офисный контингент торопливо хлынул следом. Немного понаблюдав за своеобразной процессией, Рей двинулась за ними прислушиваясь. — Человечество весьма интересный зверь. Научившись использовать громадное количество ресурсов, мы сами загнали себя в их рабство. Не находите? Нам нужен уголь, чтобы растопить печь. Зерно, чтобы смолоть муку и сделать в этой печи хлеб. Съесть его, набраться сил и произвести что-то на благо нашей великой экономики да цивилизации. Мы творим и созидаем, исследуем и разрабатываем. Это замкнутый цикл, который нельзя прерывать, урезая в одном месте и добавляя в другом. От размахивания мечом-всеобщего-блага может вырасти только новая бесполезная голова, а мне нужны руки. И люди, которые способны что-то делать, о чем-то думать, к чему-то стремиться.

— Не уверен, что ваши демократические постулаты сильно коррелируют с подобными заявлениями, — раздался из толпы голос, и Рей заозиралась в поисках провокатора. — Вы готовы угробить любую промышленность, ради записи в зеленую книжицу очередных долбанутых защитников полярных мишек. Соответствовать современным стандартам по выбросам, тем более в непосредственной близости от постоянно растущего города, невозможно.

— Вам не идет двуличие, Перси, — не оборачиваясь, с улыбкой ответил Бен и шагнул в следующее помещение, где на огромных рельсах катились чаны с расплавленным металлом. Здесь стало не только душно и жарко, но и тревожно.

Каблук попытался застрять в невидимой выбоине цементного пола, однако, с усилием дернув ногу, Рей избежала капкана. Быстрый осмотр показал, что вечером туфли отправятся в мусорное ведро. Тем временем Бен продолжил свою речь, с неприкрытым интересом наблюдая за удаляющимся вглубь цеха чаном.

— Сколько лет длится наше сотрудничество? Где-то около семи, верно? И всегда оно строилось исключительно на конструктивных отношениях, где не было места домыслам и голословным утверждениям. Что изменилось за те несколько месяцев, за которые я перестал быть Губернатором?

— Вас теперь считают лидером демократов, и вы связались… — Названный именем Перси мужчина в самом наименее уродливом темно-синем костюме поморщился, бросил косой взгляд на Рей и заслужил оскал Горгоны в ответ. — Миссис Хакс известна радикальными решениями и жесткой игрой за своих клиентов. Мы знаем о лоббировании закона по квотам на выбросы и способны просчитать грядущие расходы на покупку возможности работать. И должен сказать, это может сильно ударить не только по нам, но и по другим предприятиям штата.

Бен лишь хмыкнул, и Рей медленно выдохнула, а потом постаралась успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Будь у неё возможность, наглец прямо сейчас отправился бы замаливать грехи в какой-нибудь буддистский храм. Но, увы… Сегодня ей положено молчать. И она молчала, в полной словесной тишине стискивала зубы и ощущала гнев идущей рядом с ней Роуз. Они успели миновать уже половину длинного, кишкообразного помещения, но Бен по-прежнему не произнес ни слова. Он шел и с любопытством рассматривал кирпичные стены да железные леса, за которыми скрывались резервуары с химикатами, а еще светлокаменную кладку ограждений, пока Рей с непривычным замиранием сердца ждала ответа. Хоть какого-нибудь. Потому что следовало признать — смириться ей придется с любым. Она прекрасно знала свою репутацию, отношение промышленников и всех, кого хоть раз задели разбегающиеся по воде круги от брошенных рукой Рей Хакс камней. Но Соло не сказал ничего. Он не соглашался и не отрицал, лишь периодически что-то тихо спрашивал у ведущего инженера и получал такие же негромкие ответы. Наконец, их группа остановилась перед новым входом, откуда доносился грохот горячепрокатных линий и скрежет ползущих механизмов с клетями. Послышались щелчки фотокамер словивших удачные кадры журналистов, и Бен едва заметно поморщился от навязчиво-ярких вспышек.

— В ответ на ваши сомнения, Перси, я хочу напомнить несколько вещей, — неожиданно для всех вдруг проговорил Соло и повернулся к ничего не подозревающему мужчине, только лишь взглядом сняв с головы промышленника один мысленный слой за другим, пока не дошел до самых костей и не вырезал на них свой ответ. — Во-первых, принадлежность к какой-либо партии, в большинстве своем, не является синонимом отсутствия мозгов или атрофированного критического мышления. Во-вторых, я способен просчитать два десятка бизнес-моделей, чтобы сопоставить все риски и преимущества. В-третьих, мы с вами живем в том государстве, где самые большие бюджеты у военных операций да рекламных кампаний ради престижа очередного политика. При этом почти все наши законы — юридически оправданный блеф. Но мир требует баланса, поэтому на закон о квотах обязательно появится противовес. Из всего этого можно легко извлечь выгоду, если вы достаточно разумны. И потому…

Послышался смех и одобрительное ворчание, пока Рей никак не могла оторвать взгляд от Бена и вздрогнула, когда он открыто посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Потому можно сделать последний вывод. Миссис Хакс умна настолько, что никогда не нуждалась в подобных объяснениях. Миссис Хакс умеет изящно манипулировать, казалось бы, прописными истинами и считать ходы на тридцать шагов вперед. А еще миссис Хакс прекрасно понимает, что значит соответствовать требованиям общества. И именно поэтому она стоит сейчас здесь, а не за пять миль у соседей из «Экселон», если вы до сих пор этого не заметили.

— С этим трудно спорить, мистер Соло, — рассмеялся кто-то в толпе, и Бен улыбнулся.

— Тогда, полагаю, вы понимаете, что удовлетворив желания большинства, она будет первой, кто потребует для вас субсидий на электроэнергию у наших атомных приятелей. И поверьте, они не рискнут с ней спорить. — Новая волна смешков пробежала по собравшимся и добралась до репортеров, что немедленно решили запечатлеть предмет разговора. Рей же, наплевав на по-хамски яркие вспышки, продолжала безумно вглядываться в тлеющую медь радужки. А та неожиданно потускнела, и Бен тихо договорил: — К худу или добру, но миссис Хакс — лучший игрок на Капитолийском Холме. Поэтому я вам отчаянно советую с ней дружить и оставить другим право разменивать свою жизнь на попытки любить или ненавидеть ее решения, поступки… и слова.

В подобии легкой усмешки Соло чуть приподнял уголки губ и отвел взгляд, а затем непринужденно развернулся обратно, жестом пригласив остальных продолжить путь. А Рей осталась стоять, потому что оказалась не в силах пошевелиться или даже вздохнуть. Лишь часто моргала в немом осознании — Бен защищал. Господи! Он действительно только что бился за неё почти голыми руками, не имея ничего, кроме кучи условностей и всеобщей предвзятости. Воевал с теми, в ком нуждался сейчас больше, чем в надоедливой капризной девчонке. Вооружившись одним лишь врожденным тактом, строил доводы так, чтобы никто не заметил и доли вложенной в его слова двусмысленности. А она была. Рей слышала, чувствовала покрытой мурашками кожей скрытый намек и ощущала пробегавшую от догадки дрожь.

Толпа уходила все дальше, тревожно оглядывалась команда, а Рей все стояла и отчаянно стремилась понять — был ли это еще один шанс? Крошечный. Едва ощутимая подсказка, что их знаки вопроса и многоточия закончились. Он извинялся? Таким странным и своеобразным образом просил прощения за утреннюю несдержанность и мальчишескую обиду? А затем в сотый раз предложил начать историю если не с чистой страницы, то хотя бы с нового абзаца? Наверное, Бен уже сам сбился со счета, сколько давал ей попыток. И только сейчас Рей осмелилась в это поверить. Потому что со вчерашнего дня она внезапно оказалась слишком влюблена — до одури, до умопомрачения, до волшебных искр из глаз. Наконец-то полностью отдавала себе отчет, с такой ясностью ощущала свои эмоции, но совершенно — абсолютно! — не понимала, что с ними делать. А голоса все удалялись, и Рей вдруг осознала — ей нужно догнать, встать рядом с Беном и дать почувствовать словом ли, жестом, что услышала. Что, черт побери, поняла! Что тоже просит прощения за грубость и трусость в тот момент, когда единственно нужный Рей мужчина ждал от нее смелости. Ей следовало сказать Арми правду, ведь Бен так отчаянно этого ждал.

Однако сделав несколько шагов вперед, Рей почувствовала вибрацию телефона и остановилась. Брошенный на экран взгляд мгновенно завязал в животе узел, который грозил напряжением раздавить внутренности в однородную мерзкую дрянь. И она соврала бы, сказав, что не ждала этого звонка, но выслушать ее тревоги было некому. Потому стянув с потного лба каску, Рей провела по волосам в тщетной попытке успокоиться, а затем палец уверенно лег на кнопку ответа.

— Миссис Хакс, — не дожидаясь, пока с ним поздороваются, в динамике раздался прохладный мужской голос. — Меня зовут Кевин Эндсбрук и я…

— Я знаю, кто вы… — перебила она и прикрыла глаза. — Господин пристав. И даже предполагаю, какие новости хотите мне сообщить.

— Не думаю, что действительно желаю этого, миссис Хакс, — послышался негромкий смешок. — Но давайте будем соблюдать протокол. В моей работе — это обязательное условие.

— Разумеется, — с вымученной улыбкой ответила Рей и отошла подальше от огромного арочного проема, чтобы никто из любопытных не смог услышать их разговор. Слишком рано. У жалких завистников еще будет время позлорадствовать всласть.

— Что ж, тогда… — собеседник сухо откашлялся, прежде чем формальным голосом заявить: — Мне доверено сообщить, что согласно инициированному обеими палатами Конгресса расследованию о нарушении Артуром Сноуком лоббистского законодательства, вам предъявлены обвинения в подделке документов, финансовых махинациях, обмане с целью подкупа должностных лиц, лжи Конгрессу и давлению на сенаторов. Так же вы подозреваетесь в сообщничестве с целью отравления сенатора Джарвиса. В связи с этим мы настоятельно рекомендуем вам в ближайшие несколько дней вернуться в Вашингтон, дабы избежать эксцесса с официальным задержанием. Нам известно, где вы находитесь, так что не пытайтесь скрыться. Сотрудничество со следствием может благоприятно сказаться на ходе расследования и принятом судом решении.

Рей со всей силы сжала кулак, впившись ногтями в ладонь, и попробовала вернуть скачущую прочь реальность на место. Но та не желала подчиняться, а усиленно вращалась вокруг своей оси, натыкалась на стены, изгибалась и кривилась, точно лента в руках гимнастки. А затем со звоном рухнула вниз. Это конец.

— Миссис Хакс, вы слышите меня? — Эндсбрук еще раз покашлял в трубку, дав время взять себя в руки. Хотя, чем его слова могли удивить? Свои прегрешения Рей знала лучше всех сенаторов вместе взятых.

— Да, господин пристав. — Вопреки царящему внутри хаосу, она говорила спокойно. На лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, взгляд не оторвался от пустой точки пространства, а вежливая улыбка не сошла с губ. Вросшая в кожу маска сидела идеально, в который раз спасая свою хозяйку от малейших нежелательных свидетелей. Даже если таковых и не было. — Я буду в Вашингтоне через три дня, если это устроит Конгресс. Остальные комментарии вы получите от меня только в присутствии адвоката.

Повисла небольшая пауза, явно кричащая, что где-то на другом конце электромагнитных волн шло совещание. Рей позволила себе одну небольшую ухмылку, прежде чем на лицо снова вернулась изморозь равнодушия.

— Конгресс это устраивает, — пришел ответ.

Больше не было сказано ни слова. Короткие гудки, опущенная рука, с зажатым в ней телефоном, и восхитительная в своей ясности одинокая мысль — ей нужно поговорить с Беном. Расставить знаки, прописать буквы и заполнить пробелы прежде, чем имя Рей Хакс станет нарицательной историей. Признаться и выслушать, позволить ему все безумие и самой зацеловать большие ладони, узнать каждую незначительную деталь его личности и смотреть-смотреть-смотреть, как тонет солнце в закате глаз. Слушать голос, вдыхать запах, сидеть у ног и хотя бы раз в жизни знать, что ее любят. Вот такую — глупую, ненужно гордую, отчаянную, наглую, постоянно опасавшуюся тысячи вещей и совершавшую миллион проступков. Сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме, когда Рей сделала шаг, потом еще, а затем…

Скорее всего, это походило на землетрясение, от которого содрогнулись стены, пол и мелко зазвенели цепи потолочных кранов. Дрожь прокатилась откуда-то из глубины, отбросив ярко-оранжевые вспышки на стены, и заглохла на темном бетонном полу. Но затем волна пришла снова. И еще десяток таких же, что вынудили подвесные крюки опасно закачаться и заскрипеть ступени металлических лестниц. Визгливый скрежет больно ударил по ушам, с шатающихся конструкций посыпалась многолетняя ржавая труха, а Рей растерянно замерла. Она постаралась удержаться на трясущейся под ногами земле и испуганно огляделась по сторонам, чувствуя безотчетный, нарастающий страх. Хотелось кричать, но толку от этого было бы мало, потому что вокруг царило оглушающе-громкое скрежетание.

Оттолкнувшись от одной из заградительных невысоких стен, она попробовала двинуться вперед, но резко вскрикнула, когда похожие на окаменевшие початки кукурузы огромные баки с кислотой протяжно застонали. Толстые железные стены пытались погасить в себе не предусмотренные конструкцией колебания, но закачались на медленно подгибавшихся опорах, и Рей инстинктивно отшатнулась.

Что-то произошло. Это было понятно по тому, как не стихала крупная тряска, словно эхо топота разозленного великана. Под потолком натужно надрывались скрипом натянувшиеся от раскачивающихся подвесов тросы, звонко дребезжало стекло бесконечных окон крыши, и где-то протяжно взвыла заводская сирена. И тогда, через чудовищное нагромождение звуков, разорвав пленку шума и прорезав пространство насквозь, по ангару взвыло живое, испуганно-ищущее:

— РЕЙ!

Этот вопль больше походил на отчаянный рык рвущегося к цели зверя. Он заставил судорожно обернуться и шарить взглядом, ошалело прошептав губами в ответ: _«Бен!»_ И Рей увидела. Сразу. Едва только подняла глаза, наткнулась на замершего у входа в цех Соло. Он уже где-то успел потерять свою каску и перепачкать рубашку неведомой чернотой, что покрыла легким слоем даже волосы, превратив их в дымную седину. Бен лихорадочно оглядывался по сторонам и отчего-то не сразу заметил одинокую белую фигурку посреди равнодушных световых столбов, которые падали сквозь застекленные участки дребезжащей крыши. Возможно, он не ожидал, что Рей окажется так далеко. Возможно, был слишком напуган.

— Рей!

Новый крик сотряс воздух вместе с очередной пришедшей из глубины дрожью, и Бен наконец-то ее нашел. Он едва заметно облегченно улыбнулся, а в следующий момент над головой Рей что-то отчаянно взвизгнуло. Словно сквозь тугое марево сна, она видела, как полетел вниз тяжелый противовес, обдав в последний момент увернувшегося Бена искрами и дробной бетонной крошкой. А потом освободившийся от тяжести конец лопнувшего троса радостно взвился вверх, скрутился шальной змеей и пробил стеклянную крышу, намотавшись на стальные перекрытия. Первые осколки упали на землю, здание в очередной раз содрогнулось и стало удивительно тихо. Ненадолго.

С каким-то больным любопытством Рей смотрела, как стремительно расползались трещины по хрупкому стеклу. Одна за другой они хрустящим узором быстро испещрили все доступное пространство, перескакивая сквозь рамы, и наполнили воздух сухой трескотней. Надломы становились все больше, и Рей перевела взгляд на Бена, который, кажется, тоже все понял — она не успеет. Ничего не успеет. Ни уйти, ни спрятаться, ни хотя бы укрыться за любым подвернувшимся мусором, который еще надо было найти. У нее не осталось ни единого шанса хоть как-то спастись от готового рухнуть потолка.

И тогда Бен принял свое решение без тени колебаний или сомнений, единственно верное лично для него. Он побежал. Движимый выдрессированными веками эволюции инстинктами, рванул к Рей в отчаянной попытке оказаться рядом до того, как все случится. Наверное, Бен обладал какой-то магией. Сжимал пространство, замедлял время, был наделен искусством мгновенной телепортации, потому что прошло лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем Рей почувствовала железную хватку на своей талии. Тело дернуло в сторону, когда ее силой протащило в направлении одной из невысоких кирпичных стен ограждения, а потом голову больно приложило о каменную кладку. Однако Рей не возражала — ни у кого из них не было времени выверять до дюйма свои движения. Хватай-беги-защищай. Делай хоть что-то в попытке остаться в живых.

Она медленно сползла на пол и почувствовала осторожно ощупывающие затылок пальцы, извиняться вслух Бену было попросту некогда. Потом, если оно все же случится, это уже будет неважным, а сейчас и подавно. У них оставалась всего пара секунд, которые Бен использовал единственно верным способом. Опустившись рядом, он теплом своего тела отгородил Рей от тревожно молчащей пустоты, дотронулся до ее подбородка и поймал перепуганный взгляд. Быстро коснувшись трясущихся губ своими, он ласково прошептал:

— Закрой глаза и ничего не бойся.

Боже! Она так хотела бы возразить, мечтала вцепиться в щекотавшие лоб пряди, притянуть ближе и наконец-то поцеловать, но не успела. Бен крепко прижал ее к себе рукой, а второй уперся в импровизированную стену. И в этот же момент мир наполнился звоном.

Над головами прокатился хрустальный перестук, и вниз с тихим шелестом полетели куски стекла, взрываясь на полу в мелкое мерцающее крошево. Рей слышала этот густой, плотный звук, в который погрузилась реальность. Такой звонкий, музыкальный, словно осколки пытались сыграть мелодию, отбивая свой жуткий ритм по металлическим перекладинам, железным бакам да бетонным перекрытиям и после яркой коды с шорохом зарывались в пыль. По ногам то и дело больно стреляло острой дробью, но Рей молчала и не знала, сколько длился стеклянный кошмар. Только все сильнее в ужасе цеплялась за Бена, чувствуя тепло и не замечая, как опасно соскальзывают пальцы. Лишь однажды он позволил себе вздрогнуть, тут же прижав Рей еще крепче и уткнувшись носом в пропахшие пылью волосы… А потом все снова стихло.

Воцарившееся безмолвие оглушило своей пустотой и отдавалось в ушах колотившимся сердцем, что стучало вперемешку со рваным, поверхностным дыханием. Рей боялась пошевелиться, хоть как-то сменить позу и спровоцировать новую волну летящего сверху кошмара. Но время шло. И совсем скоро откуда-то издалека послышались торопливые шаги, что с хрустом сминали устилавшие пол осколки. Чьи-то руки выдернули ее из хватки Бена и оттащили прочь, стряхнув с волос посыпавшееся битое стекло.

— Хакс, ты жива?

Голос Финна показался неестественно высоким, но Рей не обратила внимания. Подняв голову, расширившимися от неверия глазами она смотрела, как медленно вставал Бен. Впившись пальцами в плоские, гладкие кирпичи, он поднимался с колен, точно Атлант, что удержал на своих плечах взбесившийся небосвод. Дюйм за дюймом, минута за минутой, Бен осторожно карабкался вверх по почти отвесной стене и когда выпрямился, Рей заорала. В диком ужасе, полном отчаянии, совершенно безумно. И немедленно заткнутая чужой ладонью, захлебнувшаяся в собственной панике, она неистово рванулась вперед, однако, сильные мужские руки держали слишком цепко.

— Тихо ты! — прошипел Финн, дернув назад. — Сейчас придут остальные. Потом сама будешь объяснять какого черта льешь слезы по чужому мужику.

Еще полчаса назад эти слова заставили бы одуматься и вынудили вести себя подобающе, однако, сейчас Рей наконец-то стало плевать. На репутацию, на карьеру, на долбанное чужое мнение, на еще миллиард и одну причину, которая наверняка была раньше важна. Но только не теперь. Ее взгляд безумно метался от одного торчащего зубца осколка к другому, оскальзывался на расползающихся по белой рубашке красных пятнах и падал на пол вместе с тяжелыми темными каплями из длинного пореза на левой руке.

_«Нет-нет-нет! Бен!»_

Словно почувствовав ее мысленный зов, Соло чуть обернулся, насколько позволила израненная спина, и спросил:

— Как она?

Тон получился слишком ровным, почти гладким, скрыв рваный вздох и не дав понять, насколько больно. Но Рей знала! Почти физически чувствовала горящую кожу, сведенные судорогой мышцы и простреливающую резью руку. Бен мог обмануть кого угодно, только не ее. А потому она снова безрезультатно дернулась в хватке Финна и гневно замычала, попытавшись укусить наглеца за ладонь.

— Если ругается, значит, в порядке. — Сарказма в голосе недоставало, но Рей чуть не задохнулась от этой неловкой попытки пошутить. Боже, она никогда не будет больше кричать. Ни за что. Обещает, клянется всем святым, что осталось в жизни. — Проследите, чтобы парамедики осмотрели ей ноги на предмет застрявших осколков. И пусть сделают инъекцию транквилизаторов, у неё шок.

Пальцы Бена неловко соскользнули по стене вниз, вынудив болезненно пошатнуться, и Рей снова рванулась к нему.

— Финн, уведите ее отсюда, — проговорил Соло, до синевы в руках впиваясь в твердый камень. — Пожалуйста.

— Да, сэр, — торопливо пробормотал предатель и потащил сопротивлявшуюся Рей в сторону. — Идем, Хакс, надо проверить твои ноги. Господи, ты бы еще в коньках да пачке сюда приперлась…

Снаружи было отвратительно солнечно и непривычно людно из-за суетящихся на всей территории рабочих. Они по двое или трое постоянно куда-то торопливо бежали, о чем-то кричали или задумчиво смотрели вдаль на окутанную пыльным дымом одну из доменных труб. Что бы ни произошло сегодня, никто из одетых в фирменные спецовки предприятия этого не ждал. Несчастный случай. Тупое и пустое словосочетание, на которое, словно леску, вешали подробности вроде «влага», «фурма», «выброс». Говорили о каких-то пострадавших. О разлитом металле и развороченной печи. Но Рей было плевать. Она сидела на простом бетонном блоке и что есть сил вглядывалась на выход в надежде увидеть Бена. Уже давно приехала вереница скорых, вокруг скакали одетые в медицинскую форму парамедики, кожу на ногах стягивало от дезинфицирующей жидкости, но Соло все не выходил.

— Миссис Хакс, я вам настоятельно советую не отказываться от помощи. Вы пережили стресс, возможна заторможенная реакция…

— А я вам настоятельно советую закрыть свой рот и заняться кем-нибудь другим, — отрезала Рей. Медик обиженно моргнул и отошел, вызвав у Финна неконтролируемый поток звуков, что могли бы сойти за стоны.

— Соло меня убьет, — пробормотал он.

— Невелика жертва, — откликнулась Рей и прямо босиком спрыгнула на землю, чувствуя невероятную ясность в голове. Когда навстречу ей двинулась охрана Бена, она уже знала ответы на все свои вопросы и не сомневалась в принятом решении.

— Миссис Хакс, если с вами все в порядке, нам велено отвезти вас домой, — прогнусавил один из двух идиотов, ради этого даже отвлекшись от геймбоя.

— А если я скажу — нет? — Тонкая бровь на заляпанном кровью и грязью лице взметнулась вверх.

— Тогда, у нас есть полномочия силой запихнуть вас в багажник, — явно повторив фразу хозяина, изволил пошутить второй.

Герой! Рей скривилась и попыталась изобразить вежливую улыбку. Где, черт побери, они были в тот единственный нужный момент? С силой сцепив зубы и не дав вырваться наружу предательскому всхлипу, она чуть скосила глаза и мгновенно подобралась. В огромной, грубой лапе охранника блестел изящный магнитный брелок от Теслы. Запасной. Значит, Рей права — Бена уже здесь нет. О, она его убьет! Честное слово, задушит голыми руками за то, что посмел посчитать ее неженкой, а потом бросил одну в неизвестности!

— Не думаю, что это правильное решение, — подобравшись чуть ближе, протянула Рей и едва не зашипела от вонзившегося в пятку острого камешка.

Никто не ждал такой выходки. Видит бог, ни один из стоявших рядом людей и последних неразъехавшихся репортеров не заподозрил бы деловую Рей Хакс в подобном хулиганском поведении и отчаянном безрассудстве. Разве что Бен, но тот был где-то на полпути в больницу. Наклонившись за туфлями, одной рукой она безмятежно подхватила напрочь испорченную обувь, а второй что есть силы дернула за болтавшуюся в пальцах любителя хокку игрушечную Теслу. И та выскользнула легко, не встретив на своем пути ни малейшего сопротивления точно так же, как Рей, которая бросилась со всех ног к приветливо моргнувшей машине. Она бежала и не обращала внимания ни на боль в отбитых ступнях, ни на доносящиеся сзади сердитые окрики и приближающийся топот. Все ее внимание сосредоточилось на нагретом солнцем душном салоне. Но вот: короткий щелчок, заблокированные двери и благословенная тишина чужого автомобиля. Сиденье стояло слишком далеко, а потому у Рей ушли драгоценные секунды, чтобы разобраться с настройками в слишком навороченной электронике. Однако неожиданно взгляд зацепился за неуместные в белоснежном салоне разводы, что грязно-красной абстракцией изуродовали приборную панель и облепили руль. И глядя на смазанные линии отпечатков собственных ладоней, Рей на секунду зажмурилась в тщетной попытке подавить приступ паники. Кровь Бена. Господи! Она вся была в его крови! Руки, платье, лицо… словно у палача в застенках пыточной.

В окна уголком геймбоя постучал один из охранников, но Рей уже вышла из ступора. Она швырнула туфли на соседнее кресло и, наконец, вцепилась в обтянутый кожей руль.

— Миссис Хакс! Немедленно выйдите из машины, иначе я засчитаю угон! — орало недоразумение.

— Можешь сложить об этом хокку, — прорычала она и надавила босой ногой на педаль газа, вознеся молитву Тесле, Эдисону и Максвеллу, чтобы заряда хватило на сумасшедшую гонку до нужной больницы.

Вспотевшие ладони все сильнее пачкали оплетку и опасно скользили, но Рей лишь крепче впивалась ногтями в мягкую ткань. Она знала, что Бен убьет за напрочь испорченный салон, но согласна была даже на это. В целом, вообще на что угодно, стоило ей оставить позади заводские трубы. Рей понятия не имела, куда едет, однако, выяснить, где находился сейчас Соло, на удивление не составило труда. Стоило торопливо пожирающей заводскую пыль машине вылететь на трассу, она радостно сообщила о локации своего хозяина, чей маячок охраны никто не подумал снять, и даже проложила кратчайший маршрут. Все, что оставалось Рей — пристегнуть ремень и постараться не пропустить нужный разворот.

Ну, а приемное отделение неотложной помощи в больнице университета Лойола переполняли люди. Но не пострадавшие с завода, которых была всего-то пара человек. Нет. Коридоры оказались забиты, похоже, половиной населения всего Большого Чикаго, которое именно в этот день решило спонтанно пройти массовую диспансеризацию, вылечить хронический насморк, застарелую грыжу или воспаление мозга, ответственного за склероз. Поэтому оказавшаяся в дверях, перепачканная и исцарапанная Рей произвела восхитительный эффект. Фурор. И заставила заткнуться даже самых словоохотливых медсестер. Больше всего она сейчас походила на Ламмермурскую невесту* — в некогда белом платье, с покрытыми засохшей кровью руками и безумным взглядом, растрепанная, напуганная, потерянная. Впрочем, ей было удивительно все равно. Она не сильно понимала, что делала, когда терзала администратора за стойкой информации, а потом бежала по коридору, наплевав на свой внешний вид и несущиеся вслед шепотки. _«Острые травматические раны, первичное закрытие, возможность инфицирования…»_ — Рей не поняла ни слова из подозрительного бормотания пожилой азиатки. Наверно, у нее действительно шок.

Казавшийся бесконечным бег прекратился только у нужного кабинета, где за закрытой дверью, по словам шепелявой сестры, прямо сейчас находился Бен. Рей потянулась было к ручке, но одернула себя и закусила тыльную сторону ладони, погасив глупый неконтролируемый всхлип. Господи! И давно ли она стала такой размазней? Будь ты проклят, Бенджамин Соло! Как, черт возьми, за полтора часа он умудрился сжечь дотла все, чем была Рей Хакс, а потом из пепла слепить нечто новое? Непохожее ни на что виденное прежде, совершенно неожиданное, до собственной смерти преданное. Рей сделала шаг назад, опустилась на чуть ободранную кушетку и неуверенно сложила на коленях руки, переплетая пальцы.

— Вам бы сходить до уборной. Помочь? — сердобольно спросил проходивший мимо Интерн. Он бросил немного брезгливый взгляд на вопиющее нарушение порядка и протянул руку.

Рей лишь покачала головой и провела пальцами по засохшей коричневой корке у себя на ладони. Она не хотела смывать эту кровь. Будто так они с Беном вместе. Будто можно еще что-то привычно придумать, сделать, помочь или все изменить. Словно это единственное оставшееся между ними звено, которое Рей просто не осмелилась бы уничтожить.

Трудно было сказать, сколько прошло времени в ожидании непонятно чего и бессмысленном созерцании коридора. Однако Рей не находила ни одной причины, чтобы встать и куда-то идти, ломиться в закрытые двери, кричать или ругаться. Все, что ей оставалось — ждать, и она преданно ждала. Пару раз звонила Роуз, но Рей сбрасывала вызов, не желая вести разговоры о работе, своем самочувствии и последних новостях. Разумеется, команда уже знала о выдвинутых обвинениях, но… что с того? Сейчас все это казалось таким неважным. Пустым. Пожалуй, даже ненужным. И лишь когда в коридоре послышался торопливый стук каблуков, Рей подняла голову и грустно улыбнулась. Конечно. Не стоило забывать о ее существовании… Сердце кольнуло дикой, неправильной ревностью, но Рей смолчала и отвела взгляд.

— Ты! — Шипение потревоженного клубка змей отразилось от светло-бежевых стен и затерялось где-то за кадкой с живым фикусом. — Ну, кане-е-ешна. Куда ж без т’я.

Алиша фыркнула, сжала в руках плотный бумажный пакет и взглянула на экран телефона.

— П’шла отсюда, — пробормотала она после того, как старательно напечатала длинными алыми ногтями сообщение и огляделась в поисках персонала. Заметив, что Рей не пошевелилась, Алиша удивленно повернула голову и визгливо поинтересовалась: — Ты тупая? Я т’е сказала — вали отсюда.

— Чуть позже, — просто ответила Рей. — Сначала я хочу…

— Да мне похрен, че ты там хотишь! — неожиданно громко воскликнула миссис Соло, чем привлекла внимание сидевших вдалеке пациентов.

— Хочешь…

— Да сра-ать! Все ж из-за т’я, стерва. Ты втянула его в эту дрянь!

— Алиша, перестань, — она попробовала успокоить явно жаждущую скандала женщину, но куда там.

— Сышь, рот свой за-а-акрой, а! — Алиша наклонилась ближе, и Рей поморщилась от слишком приторного аромата духов, что липкой пленкой заполнил воздух. Перед глазами раскачивался тяжелый блестящий кулон. — У м’ня было все, п’нимаешь? Все! Муж, положение, клевое будущее. А п’том приперлась ты, и Бену прям крышу сорвало.

— Пожалуйста, давай тише.

Рей посмотрела в такое похожее лицо, что сейчас искажалось нелепой попыткой разыграть из себя обиженную добродетель, и словно наяву услышала голос Бена. _«Ты такая же…»_ Пальцы свело болезненной судорогой, пока она цеплялась за испачканный подол платья, а в груди стало отчаянно больно. Неужели он действительно так думал?

— Не за-а-атыкай меня. Ты ваще никто!

— Прошу, не здесь… — предприняла еще одну попытку Рей, но жена Соло не унималась.

— Нет! Пусть все услыхают, что я пизду свою не за это пр’дала. Не за ымитацию какойта стервы и ее выходки!

Но только крик Алиши гулким эхом прокатился по стенам, как дверь кабинета напротив распахнулась, и Рей затаила дыхание.

_«Бен…»_

…Бен стоял все в той же изодранной грязной рубашке, видимо, торопливо накинув ее в момент, когда вопли супруги достигли находящихся в процедурной людей. Бледный, с прилипшими к потному лбу волосами и лихорадочно блестевшим взглядом, он осмотрелся и замер, стоило ему увидеть дернувшуюся навстречу Рей. Она вскочила на ноги, но тут же остановилась, побоявшись не только подойти, но даже вздохнуть лишний раз. И стало ясно — он не ждал. Ни в одной своей самой безумной мечте Бен не смел надеяться найти ее здесь. Узнать такой — напуганной, влюбленной, готовой абсолютно на все. Они смотрели друг на друга и пытались вложить в свои отчаянные мысли тысячи слов, миллионы эмоций; кричали взглядами и слишком громко молчали дрожащими в намеке на ободряющую улыбку губами. Рей видела позади торчащей ширмы гору ярко-красных бинтов, слышала звон осколков в переставляемой медсестрой металлической посудине и зажмурилась в попытке вытравить из взметнувшихся воспоминаний то, как вставал тогда Бен. Тяжело. На одной болезненной, израненной ею же самой гордости. Никогда больше она не хотела видеть его таким — почти сломанным, разрушенным до основания.

— Пожалуйста, поезжай домой, — прошептал он, словно не стояло рядом жены и не выглядывал из кабинета нахмуренный врач. Действительно, в готовой разразиться семейной драме Рей оказалась не к месту. Но она не могла сдвинуться, казалось, намертво пустив корни в бесшумный пол больничного коридора, и лишь отрицательно качнула головой. — Пожалуйста, Рей.

Это была та самая просьба-приказ, ослушаться которой она не смогла бы даже под страхом собственной смерти. Ровный голос, пыльная интонация, безликость идеальных гласных, только взгляд — единственное живое во всем недвижимо стоящем Соло. Яркий, звонкий и… Господи, неужели счастливый? И тогда Рей сделала шаг, еще один, сжала трясущиеся пальцы и стремительно направилась прочь. Выполнять чертову волю. Она спустилась вниз, вышла на парковку под все еще жаркие лучи уже клонящегося к горизонту солнца и устало спрятала лицо в ладонях. От пережитой эмоциональной турбулентности очень хотелось разреветься, но, как обычно, не вышло. А вообще, было бы неплохо ответить себе на один вопрос — зачем. Зачем она ехала сюда. Ради чего или кого. Узнать, что все хорошо? Узнала. А дальше? А дальше надо передать дела Роуз, распределить обязанности между командой, дописать последние статьи и позвонить уже матери. Похоже, Рей понадобится лучший адвокат…

— Миссис Хакс, — раздался над ухом голос одного из охранников. — Давайте мы все же отвезем вас домой.

Не оборачиваясь, она хмыкнула, вложила в протянутую ладонь перепачканный брелок от брошенной здесь же на парковке Теслы и направилась к ждущему неподалеку черному внедорожнику. Кажется, на сегодня глупостям пришел конец.

К моменту, когда они добрались до высотки на южной окраине чикагской Петли, солнце уже плескалось на последних этажах Уиллис-тауэр и бронзовым светом озаряло шпиль. Со стороны парка и набережной доносились густые звуки биг-бэнда, отмеряя долями и синкопами очередной день фестиваля. Конец мая в Чикаго оказался действительно прекрасен, наполнившись ароматами цветов и колышась свежим ветром с озера. А еще он мерцал тысячами разноцветных огоньков суденышек, и даже река словно преобразилась. Она с ленивым достоинством волочила зеленоватые воды сквозь каменный центр, где нарядилась в фонари у прибрежных кафе. С улиц тянуло терпко-острыми ароматами хот-догов, куда вплетались ноты карамельного попкорна.

Только переступив порог квартиры, Рей поняла, насколько устала. Вымоталась физически и психически, растеряв весь свой запал где-то между падающими осколками и бесполезной гонкой до больницы. Стимуляторов больше не было, значит, этой ночью придется справляться как-то иначе, попытавшись сбежать от кошмаров не в работу, а… Куда? В бутылку? В снотворное? Тупое перещелкивание ночных каналов? Глупо все-таки вышло. По-дурацки. Разозлила Алишу, подставила Бена, наверняка создала прецедент и пару десятков сплетен у персонала, а потом стала объектом снисходительных улыбочек охранников. Ублюдки… Рей подняла руки, с трудом расстегнула на спине молнию, сбросив прочь испорченное платье, и шагнула вон из грязно-розового куска ткани. Держаться за ощущения больше не было смысла. Стоило принять душ, может, даже пару раз захлебнуться в ванной, плавая на поверхности ошметком бесцельной мысли, смыть с себя все тревоги и успокоиться чашкой какого-нибудь очень китайского чая. Она знала, что в этом доме он точно где-то был.

Бросив рядом с валяющимся нарядом такие же грязные туфли, Рей прохромала босиком в ванную и тихо выругалась на проколотую камнем ногу. По закону подлости, ту же самую, натертую вчера другой чудовищной парой. А через полчаса прокралась на полутемную кухню, застегивая на ходу вновь выуженную из шкафа рубашку. Так же, как и несколько месяцев назад, Рей куталась в запах и удивительное ощущение тепла, ловила воспоминания объятий и вертела в руках разогретые пончики. Перед ней лежал телефон и давно следовало бы набрать номер матери, но она все не могла остановиться и вдыхала теплый запах теста. А потому, когда в дверь неожиданно позвонили, сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из горла, забившись так отчаянно быстро.

Это было сродни наваждению, но Рей знала, кто стоял по ту сторону стандартного куска фанеры и пластика. И все равно чувствовала, как от волнения стынут пальцы, пока бежала, спотыкаясь в темноте о разбросанные вещи. Щелчок замка, рывок на себя и взгляд глаза в глаза.

— Бен, — пробормотала она, отступив вглубь коридора под нависающей громадой Соло.

Он ничего не спрашивал, ни о чем не говорил и даже не испытывал тени сомнений, когда сделал шаг и вынудил Рей попятиться. В чистой свежей рубашке, но все еще в грязи и разводах крови, Бен ступил в свой дом. Никаких сомнений, он пришел туда, где все принадлежало ему: книги, картины и даже стоящая перед ним женщина. Пришел взять то, что уже считал своим по праву. Силой или по желанию, но Рей знала, что в мире не существовало той вещи, которая бы его остановила.

— Хочу переодеться, — просто заявил он, пока медленно наступал, гипнотизируя тлеющими углями заката.

— Зачем? Алиша привезла одежду…

Наверно, следовало скрыть горечь получше, но желания менять маски не осталось. Как не осталось мыслей убегать, однако, она все равно машинально попятилась. Но отступать было некуда, спина уперлась в один из книжных шкафов, и даже почти в полной темноте Соло прекрасно об этом знал. Это. Его. Дом.

— Разумеется, но… — протянул он и замолчал.

— Но?

— … но не то, что мне нужно.

Рей судорожно втянула воздух, вцепившись руками в прохладное дерево, и прошептала:

— А что тебе нужно?

— Рубашка.

— В шкафу их много…

Она прервалась и моментально осознала свою глупость. А Бен тем временем замер, чуть склонил голову набок и теперь рассматривал стоявшую рядом с ним женщину. Находившуюся так близко, что указательным и средним пальцем он легонько подцепил ворот болтавшейся на Рей пародии одежды и потянул.

— Мне нужна эта.

— Почему?

Последний взгляд глаза в глаза и очевидный ответ.

— Она пахнет тобой.

Их поцелуй вышел жестким, почти болезненным, когда впившись в инстинктивно приоткрытый рот, Бен с силой сжал в руке еще влажные пряди ее волос и дернул вниз. С сумасшедшей улыбкой он будто впитал вырвавшийся хриплый стон, а после прижал сильнее и без того яростно льнувшее к нему тело. Рей так хотела быть ближе… Но Бен не дал и, на мгновение замерев, отстранился, чтобы легко пробежаться кончиком языка по ее чуть влажным губам. Он хотел поддразнить, но пальцы Рей уже скользнули по широким плечам, спустились по спине вниз и неожиданно испуганно замерли, стоило ладоням ощутить жесткую ткань бинтов. И мир остановился. В уши ворвался густой звон стекла, а внутри все задрожало от наконец-то нашедшего выход животного страха.

Рей не знала, зачем это сделала. Не знала, что двигало ею — ужас или гнев. Но рука взметнулась сама и, словно обладая разумом, прорезала хриплую тишину звонкой пощечиной. Третьей. На счастье. Но Бен не понял и дернулся назад, в тревожном недоумении стиснув зубы. В тысячный раз он попытался собрать обрушенные мечты и сломанную гордость, но его взгляд окаменел. Медь тяжелым монолитом раскололась на части, отразившись на лице трещиной дико искривленных губ, и в коридоре стало тихо. Настолько, что Рей показалось — она не дышит. Просто не существует или уже умерла, как была мертва все то время, пока на чертовом заводе вставал на ноги Соло. И от засиявших перед глазами воспоминаний о торчащих осколках, она зарычала и впечатала в грудь Бена кулак. Ещё и ещё. До боли в судорожно стиснутых пальцах и отбитых костяшках, до закушенных в кровь губ и с трудом сдерживаемых всхлипов. На память об искромсанной спине, о чудовищной попытке подняться, о глупом героизме и чертовом фатальном бесстрашии. А еще за идиотскую любовь. К ней!

Но под этими никак не заканчивавшимися ударами Соло стоял неподвижно, не сделал ни единой попытки увернуться или удержать обезумевшую женщину, словно… Словно это нормально — умирать. Словно это нормально, наплевать на себя и… Словно он ничего не понял! И Рей бесилась все больше. Да, она обещала не кричать, но…

— Как ты посмел?! — проорала она, а сама постаралась не утонуть в собственной перепуганной жизни. Очередной удар, и Бен гордо вздернул голову. — Ублюдок! Урод! Как у тебя только совести хватило!

Пальцы уже сводило, когда он поджал губы и все же отступил на шаг, но Рей не успокаивалась.

— Чертов придурок! Ненавижу тебя за это! Ненавижу! НЕНАВИЖУ!

Лицо Бена стало страшно. Мертвенно замершая маска холодного стойкого равнодушия. Казалось, что даже заклейми его сейчас раскаленным железом, там не дрогнул бы ни один мускул. Но удары все продолжали сыпаться. И то, как маленькая, едва ли одетая женщина пыталась совладать с огромной скалой, наверняка смотрелось со стороны весьма карикатурно. Потому что она билась в ее тени, ругалась, кричала, визжала, а та молча возвышалась массивной величиной. Только редкие камешки тщательно сдерживаемых эмоций иногда сползали по этому склону. Но время шло. И ударив в последний раз, Рей все же не выдержала, истерично всхлипнула и зажмурилась. Досчитала до пяти, а потом… А потом неожиданно обхватила лицо Бена руками, притянула к себе и уткнулась лихорадочно горячим лбом в прохладную кожу. Она до головокружения вдыхала запах пота, пыли, медицинских антисептиков и, конечно же, крови. Его крови. Крови, пролитой за глупую Рей Хакс. И тут внутри что-то взорвалось. Сотрясло до основания так, что давно бившиеся наружу слова, наконец, нашли свой путь и полились бессмысленным, торопливым потоком брани и признаний.

— Идиот! Господи, ну что же ты за идиот! Глупец… Безумец! Я думала, сойду с ума! — Глотая целые города слогов, Рей покрывала хаотичными поцелуями глаза и скулы, гладила ледяными пальцами едва подсохшие коросты и стирала трясущейся ладонью какую-то грязь. А затем снова целовала, целовала, целовала, мешая отчаянные всхлипы с торопливым шепотом. — Я же не смогу без тебя! Ты хоть понимаешь это? Слышишь? Ничто в этом мире не стоит твоей жизни, глупый ты динозавр! Даже я… Тем более я! Я бы умерла прямо там, случись что с тобой. Шагнула бы с крыши, разбилась о стены… Проклятый эгоист! Чертов безумец! О чем ты только думал? Бен… Бен! Боже, зачем? Не молчи! Скажи хоть что-нибудь! Придумай какую угодно убедительную чушь, потому что иначе я тебя убью…

Но вместо ответа проклятый упрямец Бенджамин Соло вдруг бесстыдно, совершенно по-мальчишески широко улыбнулся, а затем громко расхохотался, здоровой рукой внезапно подняв Рей над полом и закружив. А она все никак не могла оторваться от смеющихся губ, которые довольно бормотали:

— Любишь! Все же любишь!

— Дурак! — судорожно выдохнула она, внезапно разом поняв все те пропущенные взгляды и прерванные жесты, недосказанные фразы и замолчанные сомнения. Рей с силой зарылась пальцами в жесткие пряди волос и резко сжала руку, вынудив Бена поднять взгляд. — Ты нужен мне, а не наркотику. Понимаешь? Только мне! В каждый из дней, все эти годы. С самого начала и навсегда…

Бен чуть отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в горящие полоумной зеленью глаза, а затем коварно усмехнулся, поставив Рей на пол.

— Значит, будешь должна за испорченную машину, — пробормотал он и целенаправленно подтолкнул в сторону темной гостиной, а потом дальше — туда, где огнями с набережной горело окно спальни. — И за восемь очень болезненных швов. И за чертовы четыре месяца ожиданий. И за шесть лет сумасшествия. И за что-нибудь еще, что я обязательно придумаю позже.

Бен говорил еще и еще, пока их тела натыкались в темноте на мебель. И Рей старательно кивала, и молча расстегивала каждую из попавшихся в пальцы пуговиц его рубашки. А затем сдернула ту с плеч, чтобы немедленно покрыть поцелуями обвившие грудь тугие бинты. Втянув носом единственный в мире запах, Рей хищно улыбнулась и увидела столь же звериный оскал в ответ. Потому она медленно опустилась на колени и точь-в-точь повторила уже пройденный двумя неделями ранее путь. Руки скользнули по длинным, напряженным ногам, аккуратно расстегнули ремень, и Рей зубами потянула бегунок молнии. Сдернув вниз брюки сразу вместе с нижним бельем, она впилась ногтями в горячие бедра и кончиком носа провела по напряженному члену, с восторгом глубоко вдыхая. Ответом ей был такой же прерывистый вздох. Ну, а потом… Бен пах Беном и на вкус оказался таким же — горько-сладким с ноткой соленой лакрицы. Она с восторгом ощутила ток крови по венам, когда медленно накрыла губами головку и двинулась вниз. И то, как сильные пальцы вцепились ей в волосы, возбуждало похлеще любого наркотика.

— Давно? — неожиданно шепотом спросила Рей и снова скользнула языком, желая услышать день, месяц, год или час, когда Бен понял, что пропал. Что, как и она, утонул в безумии без шанса выплыть на надежную мель. И Рей ожидала молчания, тихого стона или приказа заткнуться. Но ночь принесла совсем другой ответ.

— С сотворения мира, — резко прошипел Соло, когда зубки чуть прикусили горячую плоть. А затем неуловимым движением Бен дернул Рей к себе и швырнул на кровать, немедленно навалившись сверху. Он оперся на здоровую руку, а пальцы другой уже танцевали по опухшим мягким губам. Дуга влево, дуга вправо, замкнуть… — С того момента, как на скрижалях высекли твое имя.

И пожалуй, в целом мире не нашлось бы лучшего тропа слову «всегда»… А дальше все больше напоминало безумную гонку, в попытке поймать утекшие в никуда годы. Они раздевали друг друга судорожно и рвано, впивались в рты и соленую кожу дикими, немного злыми поцелуями. Пробовали друг друга на вкус и наконец-то узнавали самое сокровенное, что крылось внутри. Им не нужен был даже тот скудный свет, что лился из огромных окон комнаты и мешал неровные силуэты с хриплыми стонами в одну единую, пляшущую на стенах тень. Зачем? Они шли на ощупь, на взметнувшиеся в ответ на ласку тела, на судорожно стиснутые пальцы, на болезненно рвущееся изнутри дыхание. Шесть лет! Им снилось это шесть холодных, мертвых лет! Как идеально ложится на её хрупкость его тяжесть, как темнеет под лунной бледностью золото кожи и путаются друг в друге пальцы. И из зацелованной до боли груди, из исследованного языком да ладонями тела рвалось священное, жаркое, темное.

_«Бен-Бен-Бен!»_

Потому что не было на свете ничего более святого, чем это восхитительное грехопадение в ласкавшие руки Бена. Большие и теплые, они сминали влажную от испарины кожу, срывали ставшей ненужной ткань и игриво перекатывали в пальцах уже ноющие от напряжения соски, пока язык пробовал на вкус каждый дюйм распростертой перед ним кожи. Бен сцеловывал с бедер следы и слизывал капельки пота, пока Рей насаживалась на пальцы, и ловила ртом его самого. И все было так торопливо, но одновременно тягуче, что им до тихого смеха нравилось.

Наверное, Бен мгновенно полюбил в ней каждый изъян и приходил в какой-то отчаянный восторг даже от лихорадочной сумбурности ее поцелуев. Он двигался неровно, немного торопливо, будто опасался, что все внезапно закончится. И делал сухие, короткие толчки, словно вел с дрожащим под ним телом ему одному ведомый диалог, а то старалось продержаться хотя бы еще немного. Рей боялась закрыть глаза, провалиться за край и разом закончить священный, прекрасный миг. Нет! Слишком красив был в эти минуты Бен, слишком жадно хотелось ловить его нежность, слышать звуки их тел, ощущать над собой и в себе. И она терпела. Покрывала укусами плечи, мгновенно молила языком о прощении и двигалась в каждый миг к нему навстречу.

_«Рей-Рей-Рей!»_ — приносило эхо.

Больше, ей надо как можно больше всего: дыхания и безумного ритма, совсем нескромных стонов и прекрасно бесстыдных пальцев. Потому что руки Бена слишком прекрасно вонзались в тело, слишком резко притягивали ближе, когда Рей с безумным ликованием смотрела, как от напряжения искажается его лицо. И целовала упрямую челюсть, и приоткрытые губы, ловила хриплый рык и открывалась все больше, позволив забрать себя полностью. Шесть лет… Господи! Они искали друг друга шесть жутких, страшных лет!

Но Бену тоже было мало. И потому над ухом раздался короткий приказ:

— Ну, же! Давай!

А Рей, конечно же, подчинилась. Легко и привычно. Смежив веки, она с каждым новым движением выгибала спину сильнее и чувствовала, как Бен нежно гладил напряженные мышцы. Все ближе к нему и дальше за грань, пока не стало восхитительно больно. И Рей закричала. Зашлась беззвучным воплем, дугой извернувшись в больших и сильных ладонях, что трепетно ловили каждую новую дрожь. Снова и снова, волна за волной, пока в глазах совсем не побелело. И только когда все закончилось, когда едва вздрагивающее тело все же опало обратно на влажную прохладу простыней, Бен позволил себе взять Рей так, как мечтал сразу. Он вложил в свой рывок все проведённые без неё ночи, каждую разделённую не с той женой постель, весь свой гнев, злость, глухую и тоскливую ревность. Перевернув Рей на живот, Бен двигался резко, порой даже грубо. Он авторитарно и почти деспотично утверждал своё единоличное право на эту женщину, отчего она яростно шипела в скомканную подушку. С каждым новым толчком он входил глубже и вытравливал из них обоих память о другом. А потом замер. И Рей застыла вместе с ним, навсегда запоминая вес его тела, короткую дрожь и дыхание.

Шесть лет. Они были одиноки шесть очень мучительных лет…

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_10 дней до выборов_ **

_Вечерний полумрак окутывал резиденцию вице-президента, разбросав по углам тени и превратив в сказочных чудовищ витавшую в воздухе дымку. Он дрожал сумрачными отблесками фонарей на влажной асфальтовой дорожке за окном, в которое вот уже какую минуту подряд бездумно пялилась Рей. Стоило, наверно, зайти к Эми. Но было так страшно выдать дочери наполнившее до краев отчаяние, что она отсиживалась по самым темным уголкам дома и безрезультатно пыталась взять себя в руки. Тянуть дальше было нельзя. Вчерашний звонок Роуз и два письма от Финна поставили точку, что появилась после короткого напоминания от бывшего мужа. Он сделал последнее предупреждение. А значит, каким бы образом Сандерс ни замарал себя наркотрафиком, единственное тому доказательство лежало в столе на первом этаже этого дома. Рей даже знала где именно. Видела проклятую темно-синюю папку с золотистым тиснением герба, когда Бен убирал ту в один из ящиков. Вот так просто. Не таясь. На глазах собственной жены, которой доверял больше, чем самому себе. В голове всплыл разговор с Армитажем, и она усмехнулась, прижавшись лбом к усыпанному осенними каплями окну. Удивительно плаксивая погода…_

_«Я могу помочь…»_

_Ничего ты не можешь, Арми! Единственное, что ты был способен сделать и не сделал — оставить ее, наконец, в покое. Забыть о существовании бывшей жены и навсегда раствориться где-нибудь в книжной пыли истории. Она дала ему шанс. Прикрыв собственный позор великодушием, позволила жить и не вспоминать о том, что случилось. А все могло быть иначе! Бен нашел бы способ отомстить, придумал повод или что-нибудь еще. Впрочем, какая разница? Если не Армитаж, то обязательно появился бы кто-нибудь другой — еще менее честолюбивый, еще более жестокий. Кто знает, быть может, именно благодаря Хаксу фотографии до сих пор не опубликованы в каком-нибудь «Вашингтон Пост» или «Нью-Йорк Таймз». Забавно благодарить шантажиста в данном ей шансе, но вежливость требовала реверансов._

_Рей взглянула на подъехавшую к дому черную машину и стиснула тяжелую портьеру, зажмурив болезненно воспаленные глаза. Она почти не спала сегодня, вдыхала запах Бена и отчаянно старалась не разреветься, пока муж пребывал где-то между живительным сном и смертельно усталым забытьем. Дела Президента Холдо шли все хуже, чем вызывали ощутимые волнения народа и тревожное ожидание в Конгрессе. Белое здание на Капитолийском Холме погрузилось в оцепенение и машинально проводило какие-то законы, вяло участвуя в полемиках. Рей посетила парочку заседаний в Сенате, на которых согласно своим обязанностям председательствовал Бен, и мысли ее были под стать атмосфере. Она не испытывала иллюзий и понимала, что случись сейчас скандал, их правительство рассыплется искрами праздничного фейерверка — ярко, красочно, шумно. Действительно, сложно было выбрать более удачное время для шантажа — они повязаны с головы до пят, точно обмотанные пуповиной близнецы. Дернет один — не жить второму._

_Тем временем из дома вышло несколько темных фигур, и Рей отвернулась. Бен уезжал давать присягу временного Президента страны, а она воровать главный козырь в чужой игре. Что же, ожидание действительно закончилось._

_Плотный ворс ковра скрадывал эхо, пока она торопливо шагала к кабинету мужа и из последних сил старалась не оглядываться по сторонам. Рей бывала здесь миллионы раз, знала каждый дюйм и нюанс запаха. Помнила, что от стола сигаретами пахло почему-то сильнее всего, а светлые желтоватые стены до сих пор отдавали сыроватым душком известки. Дом не был старым, но его переделывали столько раз, что, кажется, он уже сам позабыл каков на самом деле._

_Медная ручка под влажной ледяной ладонью поддалась привычно мягко, тихо щелкнув язычком замка. Рей знала, что над правым плечом мигнула камера наблюдения, а еще одна нагло пялилась в лоб, но включать свет все равно было опасно. Притворив за собой дверь, она вошла в темный кабинет мужа, обошла вокруг тяжелого стола и остановилась, заметив стоявшие рядком снимки в одинаковых светлых рамках. Формальная традиция и банальная вежливость, которую Бен превратил едва ли не в культ собственной семьи. Он любил фотографировать. За два года начала их жизни прошлый дом оказался полностью увешан изображениями счастья в навсегда сохранившихся улыбках Рей, задумчивых портретах и потрясающих видах на Иллинойс. Но потом все изменилось. В большой политике не место нежностям. К тому же истонченная безликостью сотен побывавших здесь людей, резиденция оказалась слишком пуста и холодна. Только стол да пять фотографий напоминали, что внутри Бен остался прежним._

_Рей протянула руку и аккуратно взяла одну из рамочек, невольно улыбнувшись себе самой в ответ. Дурацкий был день. Снежный, морозный, скрипящий под ногами белыми сугробами, которых не ждал ни один житель столицы. Они опоздали на собственную регистрацию из-за затянувшейся церемонии присяги, а мистер Холдо еще долго ворчал о проклятой бюрократии и убийственном для любых трепетных чувств формализме. Вот он, поджарый, хитрый государственный Секретарь. Человек, перед которым на следующий год открылись двери Белого Дома. Рядом с ним стоял Бен и привычно занимал собой добрую треть кадра. Его нелепо широкая ладонь слишком трогательно даже для снимка придерживала за талию льнущую к нему уже жену, что прятала покрасневший кончик носа в воротник мужского пальто. И, конечно, на седых волосах расположившейся следом Эмилин красовалась неизменная шляпка. Смешная фотография, снятая на бегу и в перерывах между государственными делами двух мужчин. Но Рей знала, что в Овальном Кабинете, где еще пока главенствовал Холдо, стояла точная ее копия. Вздохнув, она вернула снимок на место. Время._

_Руки сами потянулись к нужному ящику, вбили сейфовый код и вынули под льющийся с улицы тусклый свет тяжелый картон папки. Документов оказалось много. Больше сотни пронумерованных и маркированных оттиском печати вице-президента бумаг, которые Рей торопливо перелистывала. Она отмечала нужные и не особо вчитывалась в имена, пока не дошла до знакомой фамилии. Что же, Армитаж Хакс оказался замешан в каждом из упоминавшихся Беном скандалов и натворил дел на парочку электрических стульев. Боже, Арми, как же низко ты пал… Рей брезгливо отбросила лист и принялась за следующий, с удивлением понимая, что знает большую часть попавшихся людей. Федеральные сенаторы, руководители подразделений, заместители начальников управлений и сами верхушки антитеррористических ведомств. Господи, это действительно расследование целой жизни, которое еще долго будут вспоминать потомки, а новые главы агентств ставить в пример своим подчиненным. И она разрушит все прямо сейчас только потому, что Бен сплоховал. Один раз! Ему не дали оступиться даже единожды, не сделав на том личной выгоды. Политика — грязное дело, но куда ей до издевающихся над властью людей._

_Переложив последний лист, Рей аккуратно закрыла папку и подняла, чтобы убрать._

_— Не скромничай, забирай всю._

_Голос Бена прозвучал едко и холодно откуда-то слева, а тяжелый пластик с глухим стуком упал на дерево стола. Во рту резко пересохло, когда Рей повернулась и всмотрелась во мрак одной из ниш. У неё не было ни единого шанса. В черном пальто, слившись с угольностью осенних теней, Бен сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. Он казался расслабленным, но Рей физически чувствовала расползающуюся по комнате угрозу. Боже! Еще никогда ей не было так страшно._

_— Бен… — Это определенно стало тем речевым максимумом, который еще хоть как-то казался уместным в совершенно неуместной ситуации кошмара._

_— Да? — Идеально-фальшивая заинтересованность содрала очередной слой кожи и вынудила содрогнуться. — Ты что-то хотела сказать?_

_— Я могу объяснить, — пробормотала Рей, хотя прекрасно знала, что ничего объяснить не сможет. Уж точно не сейчас, когда за дверью могут ждать люди Сандерса. Когда один звонок, и Бену наступит конец. Все ее оправдания были припасены совсем на другой случай, который, похоже, так и не наступит. Нет, она должна доиграть чертову партию до конца._

_Впрочем, Бен, кажется, тоже был удивительно заинтересован посмотреть, какого черта творит его собственная жена. Потому что презрительно остановив Рей взмахом руки, он поднялся с кресла, подошел к столу и лениво взял ту самую фотографию, что она смотрела до этого, а потом вернулся к разложенным документам. Его взгляд задержался на имени Армитажа, и рот растянулся в искусственной улыбке._

_— Не утруждайся. Знал, что не устоишь. Ты же так любишь плести интриги, так что, видимо, тебе это нужнее, чем мне. — Он собрал бумаги в аккуратную стопку и протянул растерянной жене. А Рей не понимала абсолютно ничего, что пугало похлеще, чем застывший в полумраке взгляд Бена. — Думал, возьмешь лишь досье Хакса. Но, смотрю, решила и дружков его прихватить. Интересно…_

_О Боже… Он знал об их встрече? Что именно? Когда? Рей открыла рот, чтобы спросить, в голове вертелась тысяча панических вопросов, но из глотки вырвался всего один._

_— Почему?_

_— Забирай и проваливай отсюда._

_Бумаги настойчиво ткнулись в грудь, вынудив инстинктивно вцепиться в прохладные листы._

_— Бен… — в отчаянии прошептала Рей, а сама уже чувствовала, как под ногами вспыхнули адские угли предательства._

_— Избавь меня от своего вранья. — Муж отвернулся и направился прочь из кабинета._

_Это сон… Просто дурной сон! Сейчас она проснется и все будет хорошо. Но то была новая ложь. Потому что Бен неожиданно остановился, чуть повернул голову и до металлического скрежета стиснул ручку. И от горечи его слов, Рей едва не завыла._

_— Считай это преждевременным подарком на нашу пятую годовщину. Воробушек._

_Дверь закрылась тихо. Осторожно лязгнул замок, мягко стукнуло дерево, а ворс ковра поглотил удалявшиеся тяжелые шаги мужа. Рей медленно осела на пол, прижав к ноющей груди документы, и зажмурилась. Это просто дурацкий сон!_

_____________

*Исторический роман В. Скотта. Финал там потрясающий — дева в порыве безумия в ночь своей свадьбы убила нелюбимого жениха.


	16. Chapter 16

Настоящее:

[ ](https://cutt.ly/Kt8GAvr)

[](https://cutt.ly/gt8GDY9) [](https://cutt.ly/Ht8GFQy)

[](https://cutt.ly/Ct8GGsa) [](https://cutt.ly/xt8GHKO)

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_9 дней до выборов_ **

_Разумеется, она смотрела его присягу. В одиночестве своего кабинета следила, за словами клятвы замершего с рукой на конституции Бена, и с кривой улыбкой слушала комментарии дикторов вроде: «наконец-то» или «дождались». Это заставляло морщиться и вспоминать, с каким воодушевлением, чуть меньше четырех лет назад, встречали на президентском посту Грегори Холдо. Двуличие везде. Отвратительный крысятник, жрущий без разбора любого, кто попал в их цепкие когтистые лапки. Верить, что Бен стал таким же, отчаянно не хотелось. Муж казался удивительно собранным, равнодушным. Его выдавал только взгляд. Жесткий, почти жестокий, которым он словно смотрел сквозь экран в самую душу Рей и выжигал дотла совесть._

_Бен не пришел в эту ночь. Сидя в комнате дочери, Рей не смыкала глаз в наивной попытке дождаться и поговорить, сказать хоть что-то, но… Бен просто не вернулся домой, и в резиденции стояла отвратительная тишина и пустота, которую не нарушали ни витающий аромат сигарет, ни привычный шелест бумаг перед сном. Странно, она никогда не ценила таких вечеров, считала обычной необходимостью работы, а не заведенным ритуалом. Зато теперь смогла в полной мере оценить звенящее одиночество чужого, неродного дома. Так тихо здесь не было даже в те месяцы, когда Бен проживал свою предвыборную кампанию в бесконечных перелетах над страной. Они не виделись неделями, но Рей все равно ощущала его незримое присутствие. Оно сквозило повсюду, окружало теплом и тем самым чувством любви, что всегда излучал муж. Спокойный. Надежный. Вечный. Но теперь это исчезло, их комнаты будто выстудили осенним ветром, оставив домочадцев мерзнуть от осознания собственной ненужности. И казалось бы, Рей следовало чувствовать правильность — она сделала все, что могла. Но ощущение спасения не приходило. Безумный комплекс то ли Мессии, то ли шахматного гроссмейстера пристыженно молчал, запоздало поняв, — что-то пошло не так. Она сыграла достойно, но… В чем, черт побери, дело?_

_Бен назвал ее «воробушком», вспомнил старое, ненавистное прозвище, от которого обоих бросало в мерзкую дрожь. Значило ли это, что он знал? Был в курсе всех встреч и лишь потому так легко отдал нужные документы? Но зачем? Ревновал? Думал, она хочет от него сбежать? Или желал откупиться, зная свою вину и снисходя до обычной торговли предательством?.. И на этой мысли Рей раздраженно зависала, точно перегруженная вычислительная машина. Голова пыталась обсчитать миллионы вариантов, сводила в точку сотни кривых и десятки причин, но ничего не работало. Она смотрела на медленно начинающийся рассвет и впадала в крайности: от ярости на потрясающее двуличие Бена, до собственных интуитивных сомнений. Он не мог думать о ней так! Ни разу Рей не дала повода, но еще никогда ее действия не шли в таком противоречии с чувствами. Однако факт измены оставался болезненно очевиден. Господи, только слепой монах не узнал бы это восхитительное нагромождение несуразно длинных конечностей. И все же, Рей не покидало ощущение неправильности, потому что если Бен опустился до слежки, то сегодня пришло время поймать жену с поличным._

_Однако все тот же знакомый столик, который она начинала тихо ненавидеть, был пуст. Утро на пожелтевшей от опавшей листвы Национальной аллее вблизи Капитолия вообще выдалось на удивление безлюдным и туманным, точно в голливудских фильмах про шпионов. Воздух тревожно дрожал под пробивающимися лучами солнца, а вместе с ним в ожидании кары в каждую из прошедших секунд дрожала Рей. Когда выходила из тревожно молчащего дома, сжимая в руках обычный желтый конверт, когда садилась в такси или пересаживалась в метро. Вот так просто она вынесла из самого охраняемого особняка скандальные доказательства многомиллионных взяток и политического сговора, и никто не остановил, даже не сделал попытки задержать. Мир будто вымер, и вместе с ним в предвкушении неминуемой развязки замер дом. До выборов оставалось девять проклятых дней._

_Армитаж появился ровно в назначенный час и принес с собой два стаканчика с кофе, сверху которых лежали еще пока горячие круассаны. Выглядел он все так же паршиво и, к тому же обзавелся исцарапанными в кровь запястьями, что теперь выглядывали из-под манжет черного пальто. Нервное, дорогой? Рей непроизвольно усмехнулась и пододвинула к себе один из напитков, позабыв о любой осторожности. Какая уже, к черту, разница._

_— Он знает, — без предупреждения начала Рей, а сама разглядывала светло-коричневую пенку, что крутилась воронкой в такт движения пластиковой палочки._

_— Он думает, что знает, — откликнулся Хакс, с легким смешком сделав акцент на явно не восхищавшем его мыслительном процессе Соло. — Твой муж не совсем дурак…_

_— О боже, какая высокая оценка, — не удержалась Рей от саркастичного замечания, но Армитаж сделал вид, что ничего не слышал._

_— …и не станет рисковать уже замаячившей на горизонте перспективой восхитительного карьерного роста. Все мы тщеславны. Даже, — Хакс сладко улыбнулся, — лучшие из нас. Неправда ли, дорогая? Документы._

_Он протянул руку, но Рей молчала и не шевелилась, лишь машинально крутила в пальцах свалившийся на стол листок и считала покрывавшие его трупные пятна. Какой восхитительный метафоричный намек от вселенной. Право слово, она вполне могла бы обойтись без него._

_— Мне нужны гарантии, — наконец произнесла Рей и спокойно посмотрела в хаббардский ледник бывшего мужа._

_Интересно, куда он дел то кольцо? Упокоил в вечной мерзлоте Аляски или утопил в растворителе? Тем временем бледно-рыжая бровь Хакса поползла вверх, чем явно намекала на необходимость прокомментировать поистине беспрецедентное заявление._

_— Я хочу получить все фотографии, видеозаписи, исходники, копии… В общем, все, вплоть до постельного белья и следов ДНК._

_— Зачем тебе это? Наивно веришь, что после инаугурации гордо войдешь в Белый Дом? — Армитаж устало потер глаза. — Милая, ты почти собственными руками уничтожила единственное доказательство причастности определенных лиц… к определенным действиям. Поверь мне, простить измену супругу можно, но стране — никогда._

_Она посмотрела в лживо заботливое лицо бывшего мужа и покачала головой, грустно усмехнувшись._

_— Гарантии, Арми, или я верну документы в папку._

_— И получишь второй сексуальный скандал. Только вот уже не в размахе какого-нибудь городишки, а всей страны. За этими выборами следит весь мир, вороб…_

_— Не смей так меня называть! — прошипела Рей и почувствовала, как разом вскипело марево ненависти. Ублюдок! Как же она его ненавидела!_

_— Ах, — довольно протянул Армитаж, а затем резко наклонился, уперся локтями в решетчатый стол и положил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. — Так, он узнал обо мне. Прекрасно!_

_И в этот момент Рей осенило зачем была нужна бездарная возня со встречами, угрозами, душеспасительными беседами. Понимание рухнуло одномоментно, выбило воздух из легких, вынудив плотно зажмуриться. Они могли подкупить кого угодно, нанять профессионального вора или соблазнить прислугу, но выбрали Рей Соло. Идеальный инструмент. Точнейшее оружие. И даже проклятая измена Бена оказалась не важна, ведь смысл крылся не только в этих документах. О нет… Они нашли друг друга — Сандерс и Хакс. Два оскорбленных ублюдка, и в своей мерзости им обоим оказалось мало того ужаса, в который они когда-то ее толкнули. Сначала один, а затем и второй. Как же права была Роуз! Это действительно месть, но только не Бена, а этих двоих._

_— Как далеко ты готов зайти? — прошептала Рей и сглотнула. — Как далеко…_

_— До самого конца, — четко ответил Армитаж. И его слова легко, естественно упали под ноги шуршащей сухой листвой. Он действительно верил в то, что делал прямо сейчас. — Соло разрушил мой брак. Я разрушу его._

_— Даже ценой чьей-то жизни? Пытаешься сыграть по моему сценарию и обойтись без бумерангов? — с насмешкой спросила Рей, почувствовав, как сдавило горло отчаяние._

_Быть пешкой всегда дерьмово. Но еще хуже, считать себя ферзем, будучи давно сброшенной с шахматной доски. Но Армитаж поджал тонкие бледные губы и отвернулся, наблюдая за пробегавшими мимо поборниками здорового образа жизни. А затем засунул руку в карман и чем-то щелкнул. Был ли то диктофон или взводимый курок, Рей не знала._

_— Мое предложение все еще в силе._

_Неожиданная скороговорка его речи вышла невнятной и выдала с головой. Рей удивленно хмыкнула, а потом тихо и горько рассмеялась. Господи, какой же трус. В свое время ей хотя бы хватило смелости и глупости довести дело до конца. Но Армитаж оказался слишком напуган свалившимися последствиями._

_— Что, все пошло немного не так, как ты планировал? — пробормотала она, покачав головой. Еще один листок упал прямиком в стаканчик с дымящимся кофе и накрыл его полностью. Вселенная, это конец? Рей вздохнула. — Политика — не твое, Арми. Для того чтобы быть здесь надо иметь кевларовую броню вместо кожи и сердце Железного Дровосека. Отсутствующее напрочь._

_— Как у тебя? — Улыбка вышла кривой и болезненной, воскресив в себе годы их убогого брака, жизни с несуществующим человеком и веры в то, чего никогда не могло быть._

_— У меня? Боюсь, что уже нет._

_Неожиданно Армитаж так стремительно перегнулся через стол, что Рей инстинктивно отшатнулась. Однако слишком мало, потому что Хакс все равно дотянулся, с силой впился пальцами в короткие волосы и дернул вперед, отчаянно прижимаясь своим горячим лбом. А потом Рей с ужасом ощутила, как машинально приласкала затылок его рука, как вдохнулся запах ее кожи, и как впал в бешенство Армитаж. Он задрожал от ненависти, когда в знакомом до умопомрачения аромате бывшей жены распознал чужие ноты сладко-горькой лакрицы._

_— Пойдем со мной, Рей, — все же прошептал Арми, согрев испуганно приоткрытые губы дыханием с отзвуком кофе. Коснулся носом щеки, провел по побледневшей скуле и уткнулся в висок. — Пожалуйста! Милая, не делай этого. Прошу тебя, открой глаза. К чему эта ненужная жертвенность? Обещаю, я… Я не трону тебя и пальцем. Клянусь! Понимаю, это сложно, но подумай о себе и дочери! Тебе запретят даже приближаться к ней, если Соло подаст на развод. Понимаешь? Ты лишишься всего. Придумала святого и счастливо продолжаешь игнорировать любые его недостатки, словно наивная влюбленная дурочка. Но он не такой! Перестань рисковать ради него всем!_

_Хакс прервался, попробовал сказать что-то еще, но поколебавшись секунду, прижался губами к прохладному рту. И в этот момент Рей подняла взгляд. Она посмотрела на целовавшего ее мужчину и улыбнулась так страшно, что Арми отшатнулся и выпустил из рук каштановые пряди. Сглотнув, он в отчаянии посмотрел на бывшую жену, а Рей все так же безумно, почти обреченно скалилась в ответ._

_— Ты ошибаешься, — проговорила она. — И ошибаешься сильно. Я отчетливо вижу каждый изъян Бена, каждую неровность его души именно потому, что люблю. И знать о его несовершенстве, принимать вместе с ним ошибки и глупости — вот высшее счастье._

_— Блаженная дура! — прошептал Армитаж, в неверии покачав головой._

_— Снимки, Хакс. И я отдам документы, — как ни в чем не бывало проговорила Рей и положила ладонь на безымянный желтый конверт._

_Он помолчал, видимо, все еще надеясь на внезапное прозрение или явление парочки архангелов с откровением для явно сумасшедшей Рей, но трогать больше не рискнул. Только тяжело опустился обратно на скамейку и сухо проговорил:_

_— Никаких других снимков, записей, стенограмм и собранных в пробирку следов нет. Лишь цифровые копии тех фотографий, что мы отдали тебе. Но я их уничтожу. Даю слово._

_— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверила? Вот так просто? — хмыкнула Рей._

_— У тебя нет выбора. И у меня тоже. Я… уничтожу. Даю тебе слово, — прошептал Армитаж и отвел взгляд. А она поднялась, оставив лежащий конверт равнодушно покрываться осыпавшейся листвой, и обошла стол вместе с сидящим за ним бывшим мужем. Выбора и правда больше не было, ни у одного из них троих. И Рей впервые предстояло положиться на людскую честность, но выбранный для этого человек и совпавший момент оказались на редкость неудачными. Ну не дура ли?_

_— Знаешь, чего я хочу больше всего? — холодно бросила она, когда неожиданно даже для себя остановилась за спиной Хакса. А затем наклонилась, скользнула губами по покрытому бледными веснушками уху Армитажа и тихо проговорила: — Больше всего в жизни я хочу, чтобы ты сдох. Так же мучительно, как едва не сдохла я. И самая большая моя ошибка, это не украденные документы или преданная страна. Нет… А то, что не позволила Ему отомстить._

_— Пожалуйста, подумай… Еще есть время! — Вот и все, что смог предложить ей Хакс. Свое любимое трусливое бегство._

_— Иди нахер, — едва не по слогам прошипела Рей, а затем сунула дрожащие руки в карманы пальто, развернулась и чуть ли не бегом направилась прочь._

_Теперь можно рассказать все. От начала и до конца, а потом надеяться, что Бен поймет. Будет сердиться, кричать, ругаться… но поймет. Он тоже виноват! И когда-нибудь — о, если эти времена для них настанут — они обязательно друг друга простят._

**Чикаго, штат Иллинойс — Вашингтон, округ Колумбия**

**Май — Июнь, шесть лет назад**

Бен пошевелился, едва слышно зашипел и перенес вес на здоровую руку, а Рей почувствовала пробежавшую по тяжелому телу судорогу. Ловко выскользнув из-под едва не падавшего Соло, она перевернулась и обняла широкую спину, позволив расслабленно опустить голову себе на грудь. Пальцы немедленно отправились в осторожное путешествие по бесконечным дорогам бинтов, где отматывали мили волокна и реки выступившей на них крови. Похоже, некоторые швы разошлись и теперь причиняли ощутимый дискомфорт. Но Бен молчал, задумчиво обводил ямочку пупка на все еще слишком впалом животе и рисовал знакомый узор. Ощутив меж бедер первые признаки влаги, Рей инстинктивно поджала ноги, отчего Бен длинно выдохнул и тихо пробормотал.

— Прости, я был… неосторожен.

У неё ушло несколько секунд, прежде чем смысл фразы дошел до замутненного эйфорией сознания. Пару раз озадаченно моргнув, Рей чуть было не расхохоталась от потрясающей деликатности этого невероятного мужчины. _Неосторожен_ … Видят небеса, Бен действительно такой один. Второго нет и не будет, ибо природа больше не способна повторить настолько совершенный шедевр. Иногда вообще казалось, что невероятным чудом Соло появился здесь из той поры джентльменства, которая и не снилась всегда деловой Америке. Словно сошел со страниц викторианского романа. _Неосторожен_ … Пожалуй, это самое очаровательное признание, что они — Господи, подумать только, взрослые люди! — повели себя, точно парочка неуравновешенных подростков, к чертям позабыв про любую безопасность. _Неосторожен_ …

— Все в порядке, — пробормотала она и вновь провела по влажным, пахнущим пылью и потом прядям, пока внутри расползалось чувство удивительной правильности происходящего. — Я на…

Неожиданно Рей осеклась, уставилась в желтеющий квадратами уличного света потолок и со всей отчетливостью осознала собственный идиотизм. Черт! За проведенные в заботах четыре чикагских месяца она, похоже, потеряла счет не только срокам, но и собственной жизни. Слишком быстро бежали дни, что давно перескочили вехи между инъекциями. Однако вопрос был в другом — важно ли это теперь? Имеет ли хоть какое-нибудь значение? Рей прислушалась к себе, внезапно поняв, что привычно дернувшееся в испуге сердце бьется размеренно и четко без единой синкопы тревоги. Не здесь, не с этим человеком. А потому найти более очевидный ответ оказалось бы сложно.

— Рей? — почувствовав колебания, Бен настороженно поднял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза, но встретился со спокойной улыбкой. А она взяла его за руку и ободряюще поцеловала чуть шершавую ладонь.

— Все в порядке. Не переживай, — повторила Рей и вновь вплела пальцы в тяжелые темные пряди, чуть сильнее сжав колени.

Сомнений не осталось. Рей знала, что даже если невозможное все же случится — она сохранит. В этот раз да. Не сможет и не захочет избавиться от случайности, оставит восхитительным воспоминанием. А потому она умиротворенно вздохнула и прошептала:

— Пойдем. Надо тебя отмыть.

Ответом ей стал длинный печальный стон, потому что встать с кровати оказалось для Бена непросто. Выплеснувшийся в кровь адреналин сделал свое дело и оставил могучее тело разбираться с навалившимися последствиями в виде тянущих спину болей да почти не слушающейся руки. Но все же, Соло оставался слишком мужчиной, когда тяжело опустился перед Рей на колени с зажатой в ладони мятой рубашкой. Его или ее — кто теперь разберет? Он осторожно и тщательно стер стекавшее по женским ногам терпкое семя, а затем уткнулся носом в низ живота, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть их общий запах. Она знала — Бен тоже хотел, прямо сейчас мечтал об этой случайности, что стала бы прекрасным завершением всего их путешествия. Но он промолчал, скомкал испорченную ткань и не глядя отбросил куда-то в угол темной комнаты. Медленно поднявшись, он накинул на ее зябко поежившиеся, горящие веснушками плечи очередную белую рубашку.

— Идем, — проговорил Бен и легко поцеловал в лоб.

Яркий свет ванной комнаты больно резанул по уставшим глазам, вынудив замереть в проходе и зажмуриться. Только окончательно проморгавшись, Рей со всей ясностью смогла оценить последствия случившегося как этим днем на заводе, так и двадцать минут назад. Вся спина Бена оказалась испещрена проступающими красными пятнами, а на левой руке виднелся такой длинный кривой след, что будто извилистая дорожка пробежала по белому полотну ткани. Сам Соло был неестественно бледен, но вопросительно приподнял бровь, готовый снести любую приготовленную для него экзекуцию. Действительно, после сегодняшнего волноваться стоило о чем-нибудь посущественнее очередной порции неприятной боли. Встав на колени, Рей включила воду и жестом позвала Бена опуститься на пол.

— Давай разберемся с головой, а потом уже со всем остальным, — пробормотала она и осторожно откинула с узкого лица тяжелые темные пряди. А потом не удержалась и ласково поцеловала приоткрытые губы.

— Поверь, жизненно важных органов там нет, разбираться не с чем, — пробормотал Бен, заслужив легкий тычок в здоровое плечо, и растянул рот в усталой улыбке. Его глаза закрывались сами, убаюканные накормленным эго, теплыми струями воды и нежными пальцами. Рей провела по тяжелым надбровным дугам и снова им залюбовалась.

С этого ракурса лицо Бена выглядело совсем непропорциональным. Оно искривлялось большим носом, глубоко запавшими глазами и торчащим вверх напряжённым подбородком, где уже пробивалась черная щетина — неровная, острая. Казалось бы, ну что могло нравиться в этом нагромождении слишком странной асимметрии? Будто скульптор набросал черты, да так и оставил, позволив солнцу, ветру да дождю доделать его работу. Но те постарались на славу. Они сгладили шероховатости, обтесали слишком резко обрывавшиеся края, придали поразительную мягкость чертам при удивительно жесткой натуре. Потому что… Бен был сложным. Излишне составным, чрезмерно насыщенным внутренними принципами, правилами и точками зрения. Он редко говорил, но при этом спорить с ним оказалось практически невозможно. Впрочем, чем больше Рей пробовала, тем чаще убеждалась — а может, и не стоит? С удивительной настойчивостью он всегда добивался того, чего хотел, умудрившись ни разу не погрешить против своей правды.

Тихонько вздохнув, Рей прислушалась, как шелестела меж пальцами вода, пока те осторожно взбивали в волосах пену, и постаралась, чтобы ни капли не попало на перетянувшие грудь бинты.

— Когда тебе нужно уехать? — спросила она. Но когда не дождалась ответа, вопросительно заглянула в полуприкрытые глаза, что лениво следили за каждым ее движением. Бен глубоко вздохнул, чуть изменил позу и согнул затекшие ноги. В нем не было никакого фальшивого стеснения или скромности. Он видел Рей разной, теперь пришел ее черед.

— Пока сама не прогонишь, — пожал плечами Бен, неожиданно рассеянно перебирая крупные ворсинки ковра, на котором сидел. Она же замерла, недоуменно посмотрела на Соло и попыталась уложить временные петли в хаотические события этого дня.

— Алиша знает, — наконец, пробормотала Рей, испытав взрыв из миллиарда чувств: от страха до ничем не объяснимой эйфории вседозволенности. Ответный кивок чуть не остался незамеченным, Бен был удивительно спокоен.

— У нас весьма своеобразный брачный контракт.

— Но…

— Не волнуйся. Она будет молчать, иначе сделает себе только хуже.

Соло хмыкнул, а Рей неожиданно задумалась — как он провел эти годы? Был ли хотя бы пару дней счастлив? Надеялся ли забыть никогда не принадлежавшую ему женщину? Пытался ли? Что стояло за той репутацией и тем человеком, которого она знала? Упертый, болезненно гордый, до отчаяния смелый и невероятно преданный мужчина. Боже, в ее руках сейчас целое сокровище, что отчего-то выбрало принадлежать чудовищу-Рей. Она нервно усмехнулась сама себе, потянулась за полотенцем, чтобы промокнуть чистые пряди, и походя задрала давно отсыревшие рукава рубашки. От той слишком явно веяло больницей, наводя на тревожные мысли.

— Умеешь бинтовать? — с легкой улыбкой спросил Бен, который верно истолковал раздавшееся за спиной напряженное сопение.

Рей отрицательно покачала головой и даже не осознала, что он не мог этого видеть. Но Соло слишком хорошо ее знал, а потому в очередной раз тяжело поднялся на ноги и в поисках аптечки открыл тот самый злополучный шкафчик над раковиной. С опаской взглянув в равнодушное стеклянно-полочное нутро белой коробки, Рей передернула плечами. Каждый раз она с тревогой ждала, что в любой момент оттуда покатятся капсулы. Похоже, этот кошмар с ней надолго.

— Сначала надо смыть грязь, — наконец пробормотала Рей одеревеневшими губами и сделала шаг вперед, упрямо переступив через собственные страхи. Свои ужасы она будет препарировать позже. — Придется снять бинты… Наверно, будет больно.

Голос звучал тихо, пока кончики пальцев нежно проводили по еще скрытым порезам. Она до ужаса боялась увидеть их, но это ее вина, а потому… надо.

— Уж как-нибудь переживу, — бравады в голосе Бена звучало с избытком. Значит, он прекрасно знал, насколько мучительно это будет, тогда как Рей даже не представляла.

Она закусила губу, уверенным движением разрезала крепление одной из полос и начала медленно разматывать уже давно небелую ленту, собирая ту в разваливающийся комок. И чем больше уходило со спины бинтов, тем сильнее она сжимала зубы, едва не прорывая насквозь побелевшую кожу рта. Было страшно. До дрожи в руках и застилающей глаза пелены, которую Рей отчаянно пыталась сморгнуть. Хотелось заорать, а потом лихорадочно целовать каждую кровоточащую рану от содранных с кожи скоб медицинского степлера. Они болтались на разошедшихся краях, цеплялись за повязки и царапали без того воспаленную гладкую плоть. Не удержавшись, Рей все же прижалась губами куда-то в район левой лопатки и изо всех сил постаралась проглотить собственный ужас. Ну, что за глупый мужчина? Неужели чертов секс не мог подождать? Хотя, сама прекрасно знала ответ — не мог. Не в этот раз, когда ценой упрямства едва не стала жизнь одного из них.

— Они вынули все осколки? — прошептала Рей и почти заставила себя вернуться к работе, но не сдержалась и все же судорожно всхлипнула. Услышав это, Бен повернулся и как-то неожиданно восхищенно всмотрелся в ее покрасневшие, однако, упрямо сухие глаза.

— Похоже на то, — прошептал он и, не отрываясь от лица Рей, провел большим пальцем по прикушенной губе, освободив ту из плена зубов. — Раны промыты и обработаны, тебе только… перебинтовать.

А еще вынуть куски дурацкого металла, для чего придется разорвать еще не сошедшиеся зазубренные края. Рей насупилась, отбросила прочь огромный комок марли, а потом спокойно потянулась за одним из заранее приготовленных полотенец и пинцетом.

— Ты дурак, — процедила она, а сама осторожно вынула металлический кусочек и в нелепой попытке облегчить боль зачем-то по-детски подула на выступившую кровь. Господи! Какой-то сумасшедший дом и лазарет в одном лице. — Давно прошли времена рыцарских ристалищ за платок понравившейся леди. Тебе следовало остаться в больнице.

— Думаешь? — нагло поинтересовался самодовольный ублюдок и нащупал здоровой правой рукой бедро Рей, резко притянув к себе. Она длинно выдохнула ему в спину и покачала головой.

— Нет. Но все равно злюсь. — Впрочем, ее бормотание вышло совсем уж не сердитым.

— Я заметил. Но ты же любишь риск. — Рей недовольно уставилась в зеркало, где отразилась кривая ухмылка Бена, а потом тяжело вздохнула. Она бы поверила, не будь его лицо настолько неестественно бледным, не нарисуй усталость под глазами темные мазки синяков да не начерти в крыльях и носогубных складках болезненные тени. Упрямец…

— В разумных пределах, — совершенно серьезно ответила она, затем отложила пинцет и взялась за влажное полотенце. — У меня нет мании стоять на краю крыши, садиться за руль пьяной или гулять ночью по стройке. Рисковать жизнью я также не люблю.

— Хочешь сказать, что поступила бы иначе? — темная бровь взлетела вверх, а Рей покачала головой и чуть сильнее, чем нужно надавила влажной тканью на исполосованную разводами кожу.

— И снова — нет.

Интересно, ему обязательно получать ответы на все свои неудобные вопросы? Рей не любила говорить правду, всегда трусила, а потому предпочитала удобную ложь. Однако с Беном подобные выходки не работали с самого начала. Наверное, стоило сказать что-то еще, но она лишь вновь закусила губу и осторожно провела тканью вокруг длинной кривой раны на плече. Похоже, шрам выйдет чудовищным. Впрочем, как и два с лишним десятка красных рытвин на спине, слишком глубоких, чтобы когда-нибудь окончательно затянуться. Неровное, ухабистое поле вместо твердой упругости мышц и матовой бледности кожи. Стоило ли это того? Бен определенно считал, что да.

Перехватив поудобнее подобие губки, Рей осторожно оттирала пыльные разводы, которые, кажется, намертво впитались в кожу. Рубашка давно промокла и неприятно липла к телу, но приходилось терпеть. И ей вдруг стало интересно, изведут ли они весь запас полотенец прежде, чем отмоют эту Великую Китайскую стену, или же Соло закончится раньше? Но на самом деле Рей было чертовски неудобно. Приходилось то и дело вставать на цыпочки в попытке дотянуться до шеи, а чтобы поднять больную руку, кажется, требовался домкрат. Наконец, она сдалась и снова усадила Бена на пол, аккуратно промокнув спину и обтерев странно непропорционально широкие плечи. Рей задумчиво хмыкнула и чуть отстранилась. Забавно, но вне своих бесконечных строгих костюмов Соло оказался удивительно несуразен и напоминал, скорее, бросившего вызов Олимпийским богам Тифона, чем обычного человека. Его голова будто касалась звезд, а руки простирались от рассвета до заката. Однако, все вместе… И она вдруг нежно улыбнулась. Все вместе складывалось в удивительно гармоничную мозаику, где душа, тело и разум оказались одинаково прекрасны. Еще раз окинув взглядом полотно спины, Рей поменяла полотенце, обошла Бена и встала у него между ног, чтобы разобраться с очередными скобами. Но стоило наклониться поближе к израненному плечу, как Соло неожиданно протянул здоровую руку и осторожно коснулся пальцами подбородка, вынудив посмотреть в глаза.

— Ты прекрасна, — прошептал он, будто вторил ее неозвученным мыслям. Но на самом деле озвучивал что-то свое.

А затем медленно, словно запоминая, Бен протянул руку и провел кончиками пальцев по влажной от брызг шее к напряженной из-за сквозняков вершине груди, где едва коснулся намокшей, прилипшей ткани. И именно сейчас все стало наконец-то уместно. Его рубашка на ее теле, его взгляд на видневшихся сквозь полупрозрачную белизну контурах, его восхищение. Любование не украдкой, а со всей полнотой восприятия. И обоюдное понимание, что в его словах не было ни капли лжи или улыбки — Бен казался почти трагично серьезен. Потому что то была констатация факта. Его только что родившаяся аксиома. И Рей растерянно замерла. Но увидевший это Бен неожиданно хохотнул и удивленно пробормотал:

— Бог мой… Ты покраснела! — Новый смешок, и накрывший ладонь поцелуй заставили скулы вспыхнуть ярче. — Внемлите мне, я узрел чудо Господне!

— Обычно, в нашем обществе не принято делать комплименты, — попробовала оправдаться Рей, донельзя смущенная то ли своей реакцией, то ли удивлением Бена. — Ну, знаешь, вся эта эмансипация от самих себя. Поэтому я… не привыкла.

— Серьезно? — Соло наиграно сердито уставился в ее глаза. — Последние месяцы я только тем и занимался, что заваливал тебя комплиментами и признаниями. А оказалось, чтобы добиться, надо всего лишь едва не сдохнуть.

Она раздраженно нахмурилась, а затем сдалась и уселась рядом с ним на пол, чтобы на секунду прислониться лбом к твердому плечу.

— Никогда больше так не делай! — раздраженно прошептала Рей и мстительно вынула последнюю отвалившуюся скобу. Господи, с каждой минутой Бен все больше напоминал творение Франкенштейна…

— Не говорить, что я тебя люблю? — ехидно отозвался тем временем Соло, скрыв за шутливым тоном явно прострелившую руку боль. И Рей нахмурилась еще больше.

— Не смей за меня умирать… — начала было она, но остановилась, когда пальцы с зажатой в них обеззараживающей салфеткой настойчиво схватили. Рей подняла взгляд и наткнулась на невероятное упрямство Бена.

— А вот это, мартышка, решать только мне, — серьезно проговорил он, и стало понятно — тема закрыта. Переспорить доисторического осла будет невозможно.

Так что Рей впервые в жизни мудро промолчала и взяла запечатанную пачку стерильного бинта. Резко выдохнув, она разорвала упаковку и принялась за кропотливую работу, стараясь, чтобы руки дрожали не так сильно. Черт… к такому в Гарварде ее не готовили.

— Что теперь будет? — тихо спросила после долгой паузы Рей, отчего-то не решившись поднять взгляд. Она обдумывала уместность этого вопроса минуты, прежде чем все же озвучила вслух.

— Не бери в голову, я со всем разберусь, — пожав плечами, немного легкомысленно отозвался Бен. Ну, а Рей на секунду до боли сжала зубы и недрогнувшим голосом произнесла, обращаясь, похоже, исключительно к двуглавой мышце:

— Через три дня мне нужно быть в Вашингтоне.

И в этот же момент она ощутила, как под кропотливо бинтующими руками, застыло, казалось бы, и без того неподвижное тело. Прошла, наверно, целая минута, прежде чем Бен медленно повернул голову и поднял полный дикого гнева взгляд. Он понял все сразу и теперь отчаянно пытался сдержать рвущееся наружу раздражение. Черт побери, они ждали шесть лет. Шесть гребаных лет, чтобы получить лишь три коротких дня.

— В чем тебя обвиняют? — Голос Бена звучал сухо, по-деловому, но Рей видела бьющийся на шее пульс и чувствовала пробирающийся к самому сердцу нежеланный страх.

— Много в чем, — вздохнула она, а сама отчаянно не хотела продолжать разговор. Ее дела не повод для гордости, что бы ни наврал на том чертовом заводе Соло. Им ли не знать, что жизнь — это маятник, который рано или поздно обязательно возвращался. А потому принимать грядущий удар надо с достоинством. Впрочем, уворачиваться Рей все равно никогда не умела.

— Артур обещал, что тебя не коснется это дерьмо, — тем временем процедил Бен, явно поборов первые порывы гнева, и по привычке дернул левой рукой, чтобы поправить лезущие в глаза волосы, но немедленно скривился от боли. А Рей совершенно машинально поспешила торопливо убрать мешавшиеся своевольные пряди. Однако Бен мотнул головой и отстранился. — Это было моим вторым условием! Сноук знал о готовящихся в Сенате разбирательствах, но уверил меня в твоей безопасности. Так, какого дьявола они пришли за тобой? Черт… Артур! Он мне обещал!

— Дело не в нем, — равнодушно пожала плечами Рей и зубами затянула на руке узел. Ох, теперь предстояло самое сложное — спина. А потому она чуть отодвинулась и вопросительно посмотрела на Бена в ожидании указаний. Но он раздраженно молчал, и тогда Рей тихо произнесла: — Это все равно бы случилось, и здесь нечему удивляться. Все, что я делала, было совершено мною с полным осознанием возможных последствий.

— Чушь!

— Бен, я знала, чем рискую.

— К черту! Сноук дал слово. Так, пусть держит, старый ублюдок! — прорычал Соло и вдруг одним резким движением притянул Рей к себе. Он прижался губами к макушке и едва ощутимо, но все так же успокаивающе качнулся из стороны в сторону. — Я не отдам им тебя. Ни одному из двуличных засранцев, что сначала лизали твои ноги, а потом решили распять. Эта чушь не работает уже две тысячи лет, пора бы им запомнить.

— И вновь напоминаю, что рыцарскими поединками эти проблемы не решаются также, — насмешливо пробормотала Рей, но невольно прижалась теснее в поисках поддержки и утешения. — Не волнуйся, со мной все будет в порядке. Подумаешь, пару миллионов штрафа и десяток лет за решеткой. Поверь, это небольшая цена расплаты. Я не ангел, какой тебе, наверно, хотелось бы меня видеть.

Она говорила весело, но внутри все замирало от накатывающего ощущения непоправимости. Поездка в Вашингтон грозила обернуться трагедией, да только Рей не знала какой. Как не знал Бен, который неожиданно взял ее руку и отчего-то долго всматривался в голубой бриллиант кольца, а затем переплел их пальцы и с усталым смешком пробормотал:

— Да, не ангел. Всего лишь любимая идиотка.

По мнению Рей, три дня пролетели слишком быстро. Всего каких-то жалких семьдесят два часа, прежде чем она села в серебристое брюхо самолета и отправилась в столицу, оставив Бена на поджимавшую губы Роуз и тревожно смотрящего вслед Майка. Ребята не знали, что именно случилось в тот день на заводе, но отмененное мероприятие и резкие ответы Соло вынудили всех замолчать. Паники не было. Рей знала, что будет на связи, но выпутаться из объятий Бена, а затем ступить за порог в абсолютном одиночестве оказалось невероятно сложно. Она не брала с собой вещей в наивной надежде вернуться, а если нет… Что же, тогда они точно ей не понадобятся.

За эти дни смелости набрать номер матери так и не нашлось, отчего Рей все время придумывала отговорки, хотя время поджимало. Да, они оба понимали, что лучшего адвоката для скандального процесса не найти, однако, попробовав надавить один раз, Бен отступил и только бросал странные взгляды. Догадываясь о напряженных отношениях, Соло старался не лезть и ждал. Но Рей молчала, а потому молчал и он. Но на самом деле, им было не до разговоров.

Наверно, Рей изучила его полностью. До самых потаенных уголков души, куда Бен охотно пускал, не строя препятствий, и где зажигал яркий свет. Он оказался удивительно другим, разным, совсем непохожим на однотонность и холодность Армитажа. Непостоянным в чем-то одном и до зубовного скрежета принципиальным в другом. Смешным, серьезным и… Восхитительно язвящим в ответ очередному приставшему со звонком репортеру, пока шутливо хватал Рей за ступню, ласково прикусывал каждый пальчик, а сам лениво двигался у нее внутри. Но бывал Бен и требовательным, когда уверенно оттягивал зажатые в кулак длинные волосы и вынуждал толкаться навстречу. Впрочем, чаще всего он оставался молчаливо восхищенным и каждый раз завороженно смотрел, как выгнувшись в его руках, с короткой дрожью замирала Рей. Тогда Бен покрывал влажно мерцавшую кожу поцелуями и терпеливо ждал, когда же она вернётся.

Ну, а Рей в совершенстве выучила какой Бену нравился кофе, как чутко он спал, и как наплевав на салфетки, слизывал с пальцев сладкий сироп. А еще, что курил исключительно в моменты задумчивости или чрезвычайного счастья. Между ними не существовало договоренностей: никто не ставил условий и не озвучивал правил. Их жизнь текла в абсолютном молчаливом согласии, предугаданных желаниях и полуночных разговорах, пока Рей, зажмурив один глаз, колола обезболивающее и жгучие антибиотики. Самой себе она казалась почти профессионалом, а Бен лишь насмешливо фыркал в ответ. Однако спина заживала. Но в каждую из этих ночей, Рей вслушивалась в ровное, сонное дыхание и пальцами скользила по изорванным краям. Она не могла спокойно смотреть, с чувством вины каждый раз отводила взгляд и предпочла бы их никогда не считать, но двадцать семь зазубренных борозд, еще пока воспаленных, иногда кровоточащих, упрямо толкались в пальцы. Целый космос горячих, зло алевших на светлой коже звезд. На Атланта упало небо, но с замиранием сердца Рей понимала, что ради неё он удержал бы целую Вселенную. Иногда это отчаянно пугало своей неотвратимостью и каким-то удивительным фатализмом происходящего. Длившаяся шесть лет тихая влюбленность слишком уж неожиданно вылилась в безумную преданность, к которой Рей оказалась не готова. Нет, она не сомневалась в Бене. Боже упаси! Проблема была только в ней, никуда не девшейся зависимости и шаткости их положения. Они все еще состояли в браке, пока незаметно пытались творить свои чувства под прицелами тысячи глаз. И потому выйдя из здания аэропорта во влажный, жаркий воздух столицы, Рей поняла, что их ждало чистое и прекрасное карьерное самоубийство.

А тем временем в монументальные стены и широкие проспекты Вашингтона упорно врывалось лето. Не успела Рей сделать даже пары шагов, как телефон в кармане натужно завибрировал, поспешив сообщить, что два часа эфирной тишины закончились. Пришла пора возвращаться к проблемам. И она была бы рада решить любую из них, но замерла, недоуменно и с опаской посмотрела на экран, а затем нажала кнопку ответа.

— Здравствуй, мам, — проговорила Рей и вновь зашагала в сторону припаркованных такси. На ходу она расстегивала слишком плотный жакет. После прохладных ветров Чикаго духота этого города забивала легкие и оседала на коже мерзкой осклизлостью.

— У тебя проблемы. — В трубке раздалось сухое, деловитое отсутствие приветствия. Мать вообще никогда не здоровалась и считала подобную вежливость с собственным ребенком бесполезной тратой времени.

Марию Леви сложно было назвать отличным примером для подражания или хотя бы достойным родителем. Ох, о чем вообще говорить. Обходительная на людях, с глянцевой белозубой улыбкой твари, она складывала свою жизнь исключительно из математического успеха выигранных дел и растущей сети связей. Видит Бог, но имя библейской мученицы подходило ей так же, как и матери Терезе, скрыв под собой трухлявое нутро продажной суки. Для миссис Леви дочь стала элементом статуса, как дорогие часы или туфли. Не плодом желания или, не дай бог, любви. Нет, всего лишь деталью образа успешной женщины. А потому самые часто звучащие в доме слова в детстве служили наглядным примером большой американской мечты: патриотизм, героизм, всеобщее благо и прочие весьма достойные эпитеты. Все делалось во имя великой нации! Но где-то к десяти годам Рей уже знала, что за этим начищенным фасадом скрывалось тщеславие, предательство и очень большие деньги, из-за которых у нее было все и ничего одновременно. Ее жизнь походила на бесконечные гонки: за грамотами и дипломами, за подсчетами выигранных стипендий и заработанных грантов, которые довели до того, что Рей просто перестала есть. От нервов или в попытке психоза она не знала, но именно тогда появилась первая бесконтрольная рвота. Но из нее продолжали упорно лепить образцово-показательного ребенка, эдакую статуэтку в музее родительских заслуг. Не подавали руки, если падала, запрещали слезы и свято верили, что это достойная дорога к успеху. Потому что нация ее ждет! Забавно, но до сих пор некогда отбитые фортепианной крышкой пальцы сводило судорогой при одной мысли о матери. Ни шагу влево, ни взгляда вправо, только вперед — покорять вершины одну за другой и радовать псевдоматеринское эго. Элитная школа, Гарвард, Йель и одобренные правящей партией знакомства.

Наверное, именно поэтому кажущаяся мягкость и ненастойчивость Армитажа, показалась удивительной. Холодность собственного дома, граничащее с жестокостью равнодушие прогнали Рей прочь и толкнули искать утешения там, где его никогда не было. Она честно попыталась создать из убеждений и навязчивых идей целый культ предназначения, образ собственной семьи. Но что в итоге? Мария Леви добилась своего: слепила полное подобие самой себе, а потом с садистским удовольствием бросила в жернова политической системы. Но Рей выжила. Стала успешной не благодаря, а вопреки, ценой психического здоровья и с уверенностью, что никогда не станет матерью. Ни за что Рей не хотела подобно себе искалечить ребенка, но быть иной попросту не умела. Да и сам Арми оказался таким же выродком системы. Действительно, кого еще могла привести в дом мать, если не собственную копию с пенисом? Но понять это следовало много раньше, когда не стало слишком поздно. Ну, а теперь, повстречав на своем пути Бена и перекроив заново личность, Рей совершенно не представляла, кто же она такая. Потерялась среди истинных и ложных значений, а потом вовсе сломалась под тяжестью приоритетов, что внезапно оказались мнимыми.

— Быстро работают твои крысеныши. Уже донесли? — сев в такси, Рей вымученно скривилась и устало откинулась на спинку сиденья. Если знала мать, значит, в курсе вся Кей-стрит и стоило ждать звонка от Алекса с вежливой просьбой подписать расторгнутый договор. Не удивительно, но, черт побери, обидно. — Извини, у меня нет ни времени, ни желания выслушивать нотации. Я выросла, оставь их при себе.

— Хотела бы, но звоню не за этим. — На том конце послышался прорывающийся сквозь гул застрявшего в вечерних пробках города шорох бумаги, пара ударов тяжелой перьевой ручки о поверхность стола, и мать заговорила: — Исходя из выдвинутых тебе обвинений, нам придется сильно постараться, чтобы у суда не появилось ненужных вопросов. У меня есть парочка знакомых, которые смогут убедить республиканское большинство Конгресса перекинуть внимание на Сноука, демократам же, как меня заверили, будет плевать.

— Ты берешься за мое дело? — озадаченно проговорила Рей, наблюдая за плывущем в мареве заката монументом Вашингтону, — единственном белом пятне на гнилом брюхе этого города. — И во сколько мне это обойдется?

У неё были деньги. Рей Хакс получала великолепное вознаграждение и не только то, что в сданных декларациях облагалось налогами. Однако покрыть расходы на время, затраченное лучшим (на территории тридцати из пятидесяти штатов) адвокатом по экономическим преступлениям, грозило обернуться разорением. Сколько будет длиться процесс? Месяц? Два? Год?

— Мне уже заплатили, — пришел сухой ответ. Ах, конечно. Не стоило надеяться, что мать вспомнит о душевной кротости и прикинется доброй самаритянкой.

— Передай отцу, что я не нуждаюсь в его подачках, — бросила Рей и нервно постучала ногтями по дверце застрявшей на очередном светофоре машины.

— Отец здесь ни при чем. Просто отказывать de facto первому лицу в Демократической партии весьма непредусмотрительно. Они имеют вес в Сенате и собираются пробиваться дальше. Мне показалось это хорошим заделом на будущее. К тому же он был весьма убедителен в своем ненавязчивом шантаже. Ты молодец. Кажется, все же научилась выбирать правильных любовников.

Рей прикрыла глаза и постаралась успокоиться, но поселившаяся где-то в груди болезненная тяжесть никак не унимались. Узнать, что собственная чудовищность настолько чудовищна, оказалось чертовски унизительно. Она даже Бена вынудила отыграть не ему предназначенную роль. Господи, оставалось лишь гадать, каким чудом он все же снизошел до разговора с Марией Леви. Угрожал? Нет… Похоже, просто купил. Ради Рей перешагнул через собственную гордость.

— Учусь на своих ошибках и следую твоему примеру. — От лжи во благо стало настолько противно, что в попытке прогнать чувство тошноты Рей приоткрыла окно.

— Тебя освободят прямо в зале суда, — тем временем продолжила мать, пропустив мимо ушей очевидно саркастичное замечание.

— Меня еще никто не арестовывал, чтобы осво…

— Мы будем проговаривать очевидные банальности, или все же соизволишь включить мозг? Выдвинуты обвинения, ты находишься под следствием. Так какой логический итог всего этого лицедейства? Сумму своего залога не знаешь только ты сама, остальное давно решенный вопрос, — зло процедила раздраженная вопиющей мыслительной неповоротливостью Мария. А Рей впилась ногтями в ладонь и медленно выдохнула. Ничего нового. Господи, она думала, что навсегда избавилась от противного чувства ничтожности. Однако короткий разговор легким щелчком пальцев вернул все на свои места.

— Сколько… — Рей сглотнула, зажмуриваясь. — Сколько он заплатил тебе?

— Достаточно, чтобы я молчала об этом.

И не соизволив хоть как-то закончить разговор, мать бросила трубку. Ну, а ровно через три секунды телефон моргнул сообщением с датой и местом первого заседания. Видимо, сказать об этом вслух было уже за гранью выставленного миссис Леви счета. Наверно, это смешно, но иногда Рей искренне жалела, что родители развелись. Может… Может, тогда все было бы немного иначе.

Дом встретил затхлой тишиной, белыми чехлами на мебели и сухим треском безлюдного помещения. Казалось, что здесь не жили годами, хотя после ее торопливого бегства и отъезда Арми прошло всего лишь несколько месяцев. И все же, в комнатах было удивительно мертво. Даже пыль со своими неизбежными клещами будто обошла это место стороной, почти не оставив следа на ровных поверхностях и светлых досках пола. Ни кусочка прошлой жизни: ни брошенных безделушек, ни запаха дома, ни фотографий, хотя Рей точно помнила, что они были. Стояли на полках, как положено каждой добропорядочной семье. Свадебные, с медового месяца, с конкурса поедания пицц и еще какой-то неведомой чуши, что обычно наполняла быт. Глупости, намеренно созданные лишь с одной целью — воплотить иллюзию, быть как все и ничем не отличаться. Статусность подчеркивалась дорогой безликой мебелью, успешность — престижным районом, даже любовь они с Арми строили по образу и подобию рекламы зубной пасты. Пустой фон, пустая оболочка, белозубая улыбка до психоза счастливых людей. Но теперь все куда-то делось. Возможно, муж увез в новый неведомый дом, а может, выкинул в день, когда принял решение развестись.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Рей осторожно прошла в гостиную и машинально сдернула один из чехлов. Затем второй, третий… А потом замерла около входа в ванную комнату. Рей прекрасно знала, что именно там найдет. Воспоминания прорывались тяжело и грузно, налипали точно давно ушедший в землю февральский снег и до звона вымораживали пальцы. Толкнув створку, она ступила внутрь, постояла и устало опустилась на облицованный белой плиткой бортик. Казалось, даже мыло валялось на том же месте, где его бросили в порыве психоза — на стеклянной полочке, не закрытое, пустое. Но Рей пришла не за этим. Подцепив указательным и средним пальцем зеркальную дверцу навесного шкафчика, она потянула на себя, но немедленно захлопнула и для надежности придавила ладонью.

Они. Были. Там.

Конечно. Куда же им деться? Арми никогда не трогал таблетки, которые считал очередными выписанными антидепрессантами или гормональной терапией, что в любом случае было ложью. Но… они все еще стояли там. В коричневой непрозрачной баночке с белой обычной крышкой и, несмотря на идеально скрытое содержимое, будто привязывали к себе цепью. От них следовало бы избавиться. Выкинуть в унитаз или мусорное ведро, как сделал тогда Бен, но Рей не могла. Была не в силах поднять руку и уничтожить свое единственное оружие на случай, когда станет совсем плохо. А потому она поднялась и вышла из комнаты. У неё была тысяча возможностей сделать вид, что их нет, постараться забыть, не замечать и даже не думать. Но каждую секунду Рей все равно знала — они там.

Вернувшись на кухню, она машинально нажала кнопку автоответчика на домашнем телефоне и осмотрелась, подметив неровно накинутые чехлы, отчего озадаченно нахмурилась. Арми любил точный порядок и абсолютную идентичность. Будь то уборка снега во дворе или упаковка вещей, он всегда все делал обстоятельно. А потому скомканные края белой ткани смотрелись странно посреди ровной идеальности остального дома. Тем временем запись зажужжала, отмотала к самому началу и после короткого сигнала выдала восхитительную в своей удивительности цифру «ноль». Ничего. Ни одного сообщения за четыре месяца отсутствия хозяев. Ни рекламы, ни звонков от редких друзей или коллег, ни даже сухого автоматического информирования о счетах. Тишина и шелест пустой записи. Так странно…

Однако, пожав плечами, Рей поднялась на второй этаж, достала из шкафа очередную домашнюю пижаму с танцующими на облаках гномами и спустилась обратно. Новый чехол отправился некрасивым комом на пол, а она с ногами залезла на диван — спать в собственной кровати казалось до омерзения противно. Интересно, остался ли в этом доме хоть один уголок, лишенный липких воспоминаний? Впрочем, думать об этом не было причин, потому что телефон зазвонил ровно через минуту.

— Привет, мартышка. Ты ужинала?

И Рей почти наяву увидела высокую фигуру, что замерла около темневшего наступающей ночью оконного пролета. Громкая связь шуршала помехами, пока Бен застегивал свежую рубашку, так же, как и она, возвращаясь в свой нелюбимый дом.

***

Река Потомак лениво несла грязно-голубые воды сквозь позеленевшее тело города. Она наматывала на себя мосты, здания и вернувшихся дурных уток. Задумчиво плескалась у самых границ, колыхала дремлющие лодки да вальяжные яхты, шумела у мемориала Джефферсона и укатывала свои волны дальше. Вашингтон расцветал. Покрывался листвой на широких проспектах, где в точку сходились диагонали улиц, распускался клумбами вокруг многочисленных памятников, наполнялся туристами и людьми. А еще, конечно же, тонул во влажной духоте, гудении работающих на износ кондиционеров и жарком блеске солнца в окнах на Кей-стрит. Давящую атмосферу тяжелой сырости немного разбавляли некогда белые, но от времени потемневшие здания Капитолия да федерального суда. Однако этой весной даже они нависали над городом вместе с постоянно набегавшими облаками, грозя схлопнуться в бесконечные проливные дожди.

Припарковавшись неподалеку от Судебной Площади рядом с корпусом Баррета Преттимана, Рей на секунду прикрыла глаза, резко выдохнула и распахнула дверь машины. Еще было рано, но для Марии Леви не существовало слова «слишком». А потому Рей увидела мать сразу. Та сидела на одной из каменных скамеек, что больше напоминали могильные плиты, чем предмет удобства. Без грана косметики, с унылым формальным пучком рыжих с проседью волос, открытым холодным взглядом и, как всегда, в черном, Мария выглядела так, будто слушалось не дело собственной дочери, а гражданская панихида по очередному очень ценному политикану. «Мистер Смит, какая жалость. Ваш золотой песок из задницы был так важен для будущего страны…» Хотелось зло рассмеяться, но Рей стиснула зубы и спокойно застучала каблуками по серым бетонным плитам. Бен не сомневался, что она справится.

Некогда бежевый прямоугольник суда, с черными полосами окон, наверно, был все же красив. Однако влажная непогода и снега давно изрисовали его потеками, что теперь увивали стены подобно плоским лианам. Литые металлические буквы над главным входом превратились в непонятную мешанину серой грязи и зеленой плесени, а каменные ступени — в истертый множеством ног подъем на эшафот. Хмыкнув от пришедшего в голову сравнения, Рей машинально одернула совершенно протокольную белую блузку и тут же на себя рассердилась. Бесполезно, соответствовать стандартам матери мог только бездушный манекен в витрине магазина.

— Ты опоздала. — Нить темных губ презрительно дрогнула и сложилась в знакомые злые морщинки около рта.

По обыкновению, не удосужившись приветствием, Мария резко поднялась, подхватила портфель и не оборачиваясь двинулась в сторону пафосных черных дверей. Их позолота оказалось единственным, что никак не пострадало за прошедшие годы, видимо, регулярно обновляясь в порыве тщеславия. Под натиском непрерывно снующих туда-сюда людей тяжелые створки громыхали не переставая и постоянно выплевывали из себя затянутых в костюмы однотипных служащих. А те бежали по своим делам, волокли в руках небоскребы из папок и громко ругались с кем-то по телефонам, перебирая словечки вроде: «аболиционизм», «дерогация» и, конечно же, «конституция».

Рей взглянула на наручные часы и вопросительно подняла бровь.

— В моей системе координат мир движется с той же скоростью, что и в твоей. Я пришла вовремя.

Мать остановилась и взглянула на дочь слишком ясными, слишком холодными для живого существа зелеными глазами. Морщин за те пять лет, что они не виделись, все же прибавилось. Как странно… И в этот момент Рей будто посмотрела на свое будущее со стороны. Господи, она станет такой же холодной тварью?

— Моя дорогая, ты давно прошла период пубертата, когда неконструктивные споры можно было списать на недостаток мозгов или избыток гормонов. Не заставляй меня разочаровываться. Если я говорю, что ты опоздала, значит, так оно и есть, — Мария замолчала, равнодушно посмотрела на побледневшую от бешенства дочь и изобразила самую светскую из арсенала чумных улыбок.

— Сука, — прошептала Рей.

— Сноук уже здесь. — Мать перевела равнодушный взгляд на один из своих умопомрачительных каблуков, куда попытался было прилипнуть листок, но тут же в ужасе отцепился прочь, и сделала вид, что ничего не было. — Думаю, вам есть о чем поговорить перед началом первого слушания.

Комнатка рядом с залом заседаний оказалась переполнена людьми в деловых костюмах и гремела дежурными шутками. А умопомрачительная концентрация аромата кофе наводила на мысли, что сюда перевезли половину бразильских плантаций, дабы ускорить насыщение желудков адвокатской братии священными дозами легального энергетика. Рей прислонилась к стене и огляделась, машинально подметив сборище особо дорогих галстуков и холеных лиц — команда Сноука присутствовала в полном составе. И стало даже интересно, во сколько эти саблезубые юридические звери обошлись бывшему наставнику. Наверняка в половину накопленных гонораров и полученных взяток.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, Рей, — слева раздался слегка скрипучий голос, но она не повернула головы и продолжила с ленивым любопытством разглядывать порхавшую в галдящем на все лады орнитарии мать.

С радостной улыбкой на тонких губах Мария обменивалась поцелуйчиками в щечку с обладателями наиболее шелковистых галстуков и периодически кивала в сторону Рей. Ах да. Политический скандал — отличный способ продемонстрировать свою успешность и заодно похвалиться дочерью, которая к тридцати годам накопила нарушений где-то на триста лет заключения. Своего рода успех.

— Даже не поздороваешься?

— Доброе утро, Артур, — сухо кивнула она и все же бросила взгляд на наставника.

Сноук ощутимо сдал, покрывшись морщинами точно позабытое на солнце яблоко. Но даже ссохшийся, изрядно похудевший, он все еще оставался властным ублюдком, под взглядом которого хотелось утопиться в собственной никчемности. Его темно-серый костюм был идеален, как и начищенные до зеркального блеска ботинки. И Рей подумала, что даже на электрический стул тот взойдет с идеально накрахмаленным белым воротничком.

— Похоже, ты не рада нашей встрече, — хохотнул он, хрустнув пальцами, и вальяжно опустился на один из немедленно освободившихся для него стульев. Рей такой чести, естественно, не удостоилась. По-хорошему ее вообще не должно быть здесь, но история распорядилась по-своему.

— Не вижу причин для бурных лобзаний. Помнится, за ними всегда крылось предательство.

— Я не Иуда, — рассмеялся Артур, а потом картинно смахнул с рукава невидимую пылинку.

— А кто говорил о вас? — Рей все же взглянула в глаза бывшему учителю, и стало грустно. Он был для нее почти семьей три долгих года, заменив образ отца, пока в один момент не решил продать шлюхой. Так просто, совсем обыденно… Рей снова посмотрела на щебечущую мать и холодно проговорила: — Я очень удивлена, получив столь своеобразное приглашение на похороны вашей карьеры.

— Ты так уверена в итоге? — Артур откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил на груди руки.

— У вас была договоренность. Помните? А еще была договоренность со мной лично, — сквозь зубы процедила Рей. Но Артур ничего не ответил, лишь довольно оглядел ее с ног до головы, а потом перевел взгляд на Марию.

— Поговаривают, ты решила всадить мне нож в спину, — неожиданно хмыкнул Сноук, и Рей едва сдержалась, чтобы не дернуться.

— Раз вы не Иуда, то я не Брут. Но мы продолжим перебирать исторических персонажей, или у вас есть более интересная тема? — Рей вежливо улыбнулась. — Если нет, я, пожалуй, лучше пойду посоветуюсь со своим адвокатом. Пока есть время.

И она уже собралась отойти, но в руку вцепились сухие старческие пальцы. Они больно сдавили ладонь, вынудив зашипеть.

— Думаешь, что тебе повезет? Думаешь, что нагрешила чуть меньше? Не строй иллюзий, маленькая тварь…

— Осторожнее, Артур, — холодно процедила Рей. — Я еще не давала своих показаний по вашему делу.

Хватка разжалась, и на длинном остром лице старика возникла хищная ухмылка.

— Значит, все же угрожаешь.

Сноук определенно был доволен. А она испытала резкое чувство отвращения, что в очередной раз инстинктивно начала играть по знакомым правилам. Ее всего лишь проверяли на пригодность.

— Что у тебя в Иллинойсе?

Вопрос прозвучал тихо и неожиданно, отчего Рей удивленно уставилась на Сноука.

— Артур, — мягко начала она, словно перед ней стоял глупый ребенок. — Нам с вами грозят многомиллионные штрафы, половина тысячелетия на двоих за решеткой, а вы беспокоитесь о чертовых квотах? Серьезно? Напомню, не все тюрьмы в нашей стране превратили в «Диснейленд».

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — глядя куда-то поверх ее головы, проговорил Сноук. — Я обещал безопасность, значит, так тому и быть. Ни одна из тюрем тебя не дождется, но все остальное, увы, не в моей власти.

Рей нахмурилась. Все остальное?

— С чего мне вам верить? — тем временем едко хмыкнула она. — Дело уже дошло до суда. Куда уж дальше?

— За тебя настойчиво просили, — еще одна холодная улыбка, и взгляд чуть мутных голубых глаз, казалось, вскрыл Рей насквозь, сделав лоботомию. — Я бы даже сказал… очень специфически напомнили о данном мною слове и привели на редкость достойные уголовного дела аргументы. Поэтому я хочу знать — что случилось в Иллинойсе. Ибо ты, похоже, чрезвычайно нужна этому штату или господину Губернатору, что, в принципе, одно и то же.

_«Бен… Ох, Бен…»_

— Рейтинги Соло держатся на высоком уровне, стабильно опережая ближайшего конкурента примерно на двадцать проце… — безэмоционально начала она.

— Я не об этом, дура! — раздраженно закатил глаза Сноук. — Не делай из меня старого маразматика, неспособного сопоставить три, казалось бы, не связанных факта. Тебя как условие сделки, твою очевидную личную заинтересованность и откровенный беспринципный шантаж. Ради своего консультанта Бенджамин Соло дошел до государственного Секретаря Холдо, вынудив дать показания по твоему делу. И ты наивно полагаешь, это не вызовет у меня вопросов?

— Вас не касается. Частная жизнь в нашей стране до сих пор охраняется законом.

— Да плевал я на твою жизнь! — зло прошептал Артур. — Видимо, у тебя совсем мозги отказали. Решила совершить карьерное самоубийство? Свое и его?!

Рей открыла рот, чтобы возразить, закрыла и со всей силы зажмурилась. Наверно, они действительно сошли с ума… Однако сказать ей было нечего, но, к счастью, это впервые не потребовалось. С грациозностью тигровой акулы, без разбора пожравшей все на своем пути, к ним подплыла Мария.

— Убить ради себя карьеру или убить себя ради карьеры? Вот в чем вопрос. А может… лучше убить кого-то еще, чтобы заполучить двух зайцев сразу? Какой вариант звучит для вас привычнее, Артур? — Улыбка матери могла бы отравить Тихий океан, но Сноук оказался гораздо крепче соленых вод и лишь надменно повернул голову.

— Миссис Леви, — скрипуче протянул он. — Рад вас видеть.

— Не взаимно, — фыркнула Мария. — Как поживает ваша поджелудочная? Читала медицинское заключение. Слабовато для смягчения приговора.

— Ах, решили разогреться перед первым раундом баталий? — осклабился Артур, а мать картинно рассмеялась. Но Рей видела, что несмотря на кажущуюся безмятежность, эти двое напряжены до предела. Похоже, сюжет пьесы менялся прямо по ходу представления…

— Что вы, просто люблю смотреть, как страдают люди. — Фарфоровая улыбка тонких темных губ достигла своего глянцевого апогея. — Это поднимает мой боевой дух.

И с этими словами она кивком головы велела Рей следовать за собой. Хлопнули двери комнаты, гулко простучал множеством ног и отзвуком голосов коридор, прежде чем мать остановилась. Даже не удосужившись оглянуться, она зло проговорила:

— Почему мне не сказали о сделке с Беллом?

О сделке? Какой сделке…

_«У Сноука проблемы. Сноук должен сесть…»_

Рей застыла. Слова Гилберта возникли в голове словно из ниоткуда. Погребенные за безумными амфетаминовыми дозами того дня и событиями после они совершенно не отложились в памяти, не заставили насторожиться, продумать все до конца, рассчитать.

_«Поговаривают, ты решила всадить мне нож в спину…»_

О боже! Конечно, в тот вечер она согласилась на все. Подписала пустой договор, в котором ушлый Белл мог теперь начеркать что угодно — жизнь, карьеру и даже галлон крови отчаявшейся Рей Хакс. И мать, конечно, все поняла сразу. Вычислила по одному только тяжелому молчанию и задержанному дыханию. И потому…

— Кретинка! — прошипела она. — Ты здесь в любовь и самопожертвование вознамерилась играть? Даже ноги раздвинуть не можешь, чтобы не вляпаться в дерьмо.

— Мама, не лезь… — начала было Рей, но ее перебили.

— Молчать! — Мария все же повернулась к ней. Смерив дочь презрительным взглядом, она чуть прищурилась и выплюнула: — Если ты уже поверила в великую любовь, то можешь прямо сейчас броситься под машину. Запомни, милая, такая женщина, как ты, нахрен не нужна такому мужчине, как он. Соло всего лишь не хочет марать свою репутацию о твою судимость.

— Нет… — прошептала Рей, отчаянно тряся головой. — Ты не знаешь Бена. Даже не понимаешь что…

Она осеклась и зажмурилась. Неправда, просто не могло ею быть, потому что она слышала совсем иные слова, чувствовала их пальцами, видела шрамами на спине. Ощущала в своей душе тот самый, зажженный теплыми руками огонек ценности для одного-единственного человека в огромной и чертовски холодной вселенной. И все это просто потому, что Бен нуждался в ней точно так же, как и она в нем. Нет, такое не сыграть, не придумать, не вообразить. Но для матери, конечно, подобные эмоции всегда оставались чем-то бездарным и пустым, ведь любовь не добавит долларов на счетах и не поднимет в строчках рейтингов.

— Не знаю?! Не понимаю?! Он метит в Конгресс и выше, — отрезала Мария, а Рей промолчала. Она не хотела слушать, как втаптывалось в грязь самое светлое, что хоть когда-то находила в себе, но мать решила идти до конца. — Надо быть полной идиоткой, чтобы забыть о своей роли разменной монеты. Впрочем, если тебе нравится жить в мире несовместимых с реальностью фантазии — твое право.

— Хватит! — она все же не выдержала. Удар пришелся слишком близко к тому, чего сама Рей боялась все это время. — Тебя не касается моя жизнь. Делай свою работу и избавь меня от нотаций. Я как-нибудь разберусь сама.

Мария смерила ее брезгливым взглядом.

— Уже разобралась. Да еще как! Продалась Соло, осталась должна Беллу. А все ради чего? — Два злых зеленых взгляда встретились, и воздух словно загудел. Но затем Мария сделала шаг назад и презрительно улыбнулась. — Какое же ты убожество…

А потом развернулась и направилась в сторону зала заседаний, пока Рей захлебывалась воздухом и едва не тонула. А в голове стучался вопрос: _«За что? Мама… За что?»_ Неужели дело лишь в чертовых чувствах? Только в этом? Маленькая, глупая Рей опять подвела и не справилась? Не оправдала надежд и впуталась в сомнительное приключение, что бросило тень на фальшиво-идеальный образ матери? Ее оценки оказались недостаточно высоки, а этюд несовершенен? И Рей закрыла глаза. Она старалась бороться, пыталась сказать себе «нет», но давно забытое, тщательно похороненное чувство собственной вины уже карабкалось наружу. Оно разодрало путы, что старательно держали все эти годы, и словно опухолью расползлось по всему телу, заполнив каждую клетку. Медленно выдохнув, Рей наклонила голову и послушно направилась вслед за матерью.

— Ничего не комментируй, ни с чем не соглашайся, ни на какие вопросы не отвечай, — холодно проговорила Мария, когда за ее спиной стих стук каблуков дочери. — Помни про пятую поправку. Это твое единственное правило во всем том фарсе, что уважаемый Конгресс решил назвать судом. Ясно?

— Да, мама, — тихо ответила Рей.

Стало до тошноты страшно, но входя в зал заседаний, единственное, о чем она подумала — какого черта был пуст автоответчик?


	17. Chapter 17

[](https://cutt.ly/yyrPgNw) [](https://cutt.ly/VyrPW0t) [](https://cutt.ly/9yrPRcu)

[](https://cutt.ly/cyrPYgL) [](https://cutt.ly/uyrPUWS)

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия**

**Июнь, шесть лет назад**

Слушания по делу Рей Хакс растянулись на долгие недели, собрав в себе бесконечные заседания и совещания уважаемого суда. Адвокаты упражнялись в риторике, исходили восхитительными тонкими шутками, игрой смыслов и прочей словесной эквилибристикой, от которой у половины комиссии начинался нервный тик. А Рей с обреченностью думала, что шоу больше всего походило на конкурс талантов. Там соревнующимся предлагалось пропеть или станцевать, чем до глубины продажных душ поразить скучающих членов жюри. Но она прилежно смотрела на показательные выступления, сохраняла положенное молчание и ловила на себе гневные взгляды собравшегося ради неё Конгресса. Карусель уродцев набирала обороты и вертелась все быстрее.

Головной боли, впрочем, добавляла чикагская кампания, которая по-прежнему требовала внимания и сил. Каждый вечер Рей выслушивала методичный отчет от команды, а после молча кивала в ответ мягко журящему голосу Бена. Он звонил постоянно и каким-то невероятным образом всегда находился в курсе творившегося за закрытыми дверями комнаты, куда не допускались даже журналисты. Знал обо всех вопросах и полученных ответах, смеялся над натужными шутками уставшей Рей, а после всего лишь одним коротким полуприказом вытягивал из неё страхи. И она, конечно же, рассказывала. Неумело, сумбурно, Рей едва ли не впервые озвучивала вслух обуревавшие чувства. Обрушивала на Бена бессвязный поток захлебывающихся эмоций, а он отчаянно желал унять страхи и хоть на десять часов подарить измученной женщине покой от расцарапанных до крови рук. Он понимал все, и становилось легче. Даже во время психозов, когда заходясь по телефону приступами неконтролируемой паники, она остервенело вслушивалась в спокойный голос. А тот настойчиво и уверенно твердил: прошло слишком мало времени, надо подождать еще, Рей обязательно справится.

Так что присутствие Бена незримо ощущалось в каждом уголке длинного коридора здания суда, неустанно следовало за Рей попятам и укрывало напряженные плечи плащом его храбрости. Она берегла это чувство. И насколько бы ни тревожила мысль, что ради нее честный политик Соло купил пошатнувшийся на ходулях мир, Рей молчала. Наступала на горло своему ехидству и принципиальности ровно с тех пор, как попробовала возмутиться очередными, совершенно ненужными тратами за чье-то молчание. Потому что только услышав в прерываемом телефонными помехами голосе нотки недовольства, Бен положил трубку и не звонил два дня. Намеренно сохранял эфирную тишину, чтобы своим обычным ультимативным способом дать понять, как именно в его вселенной юрского периода неуместны подобные обсуждения. Гордости Рей не хватило даже на сутки, прежде чем она едва не сошла с ума, прокляв себя, свой длинный язык и, конечно же, Соло. Бен умело, без единого лишнего слова показал тщетность ее попыток манипулирования, и она отлично усвоила этот урок.

Но напряжение все росло. Рей спала от силы по три часа, ворочалась на неудобном диване и почти привыкла к постоянно раскалывающейся на части голове. Каждый вечер она прослушивала на автоответчике с десяток рекламных сообщений и гадала-гадала-гадала, почему же он молчал в тот самый первый вечер. Эта мысль следовала за ней неотступно, впивалась металлическими крюками в мозг и ворочала приступы мигрени. Но вряд ли это кого-то интересовало. Постановка трагикомедии суда шла с оглушительным успехом и вовлекла десятки людей в попытке коварной Фемиды добрать своих жертв из числа списанных в утиль во благо большой политики. Свободу Рей Хакс оценили в двадцать семь дополнительных жизней, несколько миллионов и месяц судебных разбирательств. Но главное лишь ждало впереди.

Отдельным номером в программе бесконечных слушаний всегда выступала мать. Холодной зеленью глаз она гипнотизировала присутствующих, подобно извивающейся змее сдавливала гибким словом умы, кривила узором защитительную речь. Рей знала, что в искусстве вышивки ложью ее семье равных нет. А потому Мария говорила много, вызывала овации и довольное гудение, чтобы в следующий миг со звериной улыбкой обернуться к дочери. И Рей вздрагивала, чувствуя, как с каждым днем между ними росла, казалось бы, давно разверзшаяся пропасть ненависти.

— Мир не любит честных политиков, — рассуждала во время одного из заседаний мать, пока стуком острых каблуков выбивала в головах сидящих за кафедрой сенаторов нужное решение. — Их так мало, что они выделяются. Бросаются в глаза и под ноги, норовят сбить вас с толку. Любят бороться с ветрами, останавливать бумагой наводнения, а потом погибать под вызванными собственной дуростью оползнями. И что остается от них в итоге? Одна бессмысленность и пошатнувшееся государство.

Мария замолчала, бросив в сторону дочери презрительный взгляд, а Рей задумалась — каким образом Бен ее уговорил? Как угрожал, что обещал, сколько платил за каждый вздох наверняка ненавистного адвоката ради женщины, которую любил? Потому что Леви, не скрываясь, презирала Соло. Деньги посадили на цепь, но словно злая собака она не могла перестать скалиться, хотя знала тщетность усилий. И показанные зубы заставили опасаться даже хозяина, что кнутом и лакомством усмирял безумного зверя.

— Я прошу уважаемую комиссию воспринимать мои следующие слова не оскорблением, но призывом голосовать в политических целях нашей страны. Оценивать не личную мораль подсудимой, а ее влияние в масштабах целого государства. — Кружева под умелыми пальцами Марии плелись и складывались в удивительнейший рисунок. — Мы с вами крысы — умнейшие создания. Мы остро чуем малейшее движение воздуха, находим спасительные норы и огрызаемся, когда надвигается угроза. Именно поэтому созидаемое нами государство до сих пор не пошло крахом под натиском никому не нужного благородства. Игра всегда ведется по правилам большинства. Так, можно ли обвинять нас в попытке защититься, прикрываясь этическими нормами? Даже если наши действия порой идут вразрез с созданным такими же паразитами законом?

Это была не первая речь и далеко не последняя, что звучала в те дни в стенах зала заседаний за номером семнадцать. Но даже она оказалась не столь запоминающейся, как двадцать седьмое июня, когда стоявший напротив Рей специальный прокурор Мэнфорт вел допрос по ее делу. Однако главная цель была вовсе иной. Сноук. Их процессы шли практически параллельно. Слишком глубоко и основательно оказались связаны учитель и его ученица, оперируя людьми, приемами и связями, точно умелый катала фальшивой колодой. Свидетели переходили из зала в зал, отвечали на одинаковые вопросы, даже документы, казалось, были все те же. Но если в одной комнате обвинения звучали неоспоримо, то через несколько шагов по темному, мрачноватому коридору легким движением руки миссис Леви, доказательства превращались в ничего не значащие бумажки.

Кто-то сказал бы, что это забавно, но Рей трясло от ужаса. Она замирала загнанным на колья хищником, когда перед алчущей толпой выкладывалась вся ее личная переписка по каждому из проведенных дел, когда обсуждались выписки из банков и распечатывались стенограммы телефонных разговоров. Все, начиная с последнего курса в Йеле, и вплоть до кампании Соло. На первый взгляд, в них не было ничего опасного. Чей-то хорошо оплаченный труд вычеркнул или испортил компрометирующие детали, однако, Рей видела скрытые шифры, знала каждое из озвученных давным-давно слов. То, что остальным казалось игривым предложением, легким рабочим флиртом, к которому в лучшем случае могла бы придраться только парочка моралистов, оставалось подкупом, шантажом и сговором. Она всегда была умелым лоббистом, но идеальных людей нет.

— Миссис Хакс, вы отстаивали интересы своих клиентов, лоббируя деятельность государственных чиновников других стран. Вас обвиняют в намеренной дискредитации одного из членов конгресса США и продвижении на его пост мистера Доуна, — вещал в тот день Мэнфорт и брезгливо водил толстым пальцем по столу, за которым сидела Рей.

В зале заседаний, где четвертую неделю шли слушания, стояла духота и невыносимая жара. Нагретый льющимся из окон солнцем воздух, казалось, забивался в кондиционеры тугой ватой, налипал на движущиеся лопасти и всеми своими молекулами цеплялся за вытяжной канал. Три шедевра японской промышленности натужно гудели, отчего вызывали стойкие слуховые галлюцинации даже по ночам, но плотноупакованный кислород не желал двигаться по комнате. Рей положила вспотевшие ладони на край деревянного стола и откинулась на спинку жалобно скрипнувшего стула, подавив уже привычно накатывающую волнами тошноту. Слишком много людей, их дыхания, кашля и чертовых разговоров. Брезгливо передернув плечами, она вцепилась в тонкий край столешницы и попыталась вернуть контроль над расползающимися швами концентрации. Блузка давно липла к влажной спине, голова отказывалась думать в царящей духоте, но показывать свои слабости Рей не собиралась. Пускай чертовы психозы никуда не делись и взрывались в голове навязчивым желанием содрать кожу, однако, сколько бы ни заплатил за ее свободу Бен, ошибаться было нельзя. Мать ясно дала понять, на какой тонкой нити держалась защита, зацепившись за доллары и личную выгоду сидящих в комиссии конгрессменов.

— Сенатор Доун известный активист, радеющий за расширение атомного потенциала страны. В ходе проверки на его счетах были обнаружены иностранные банковские переводы, не зарегистрированные в Министерстве Юстиций. И — какая неожиданность — именно из тех стран, что нанимали вас для лоббирования ряда проектов, связанных со строительством атомных станций. В какую сумму вы оценили наработку оружейного плутония, миссис Хакс?

— Я не поддерживаю ядерное вооружение. В моей сфере, как на конкурсе красоты — мир во всем мире и разведение золотых рыбок, — ровно произнесла Рей и отточенным годами движением потянулась за влажными салфетками, чтобы под противной ухмылкой прокурора демонстративно вытереть вспотевшие ладони. Боже, как же отвратительно! Быстрый и боязливый взгляд на мать показал тщательно скрытую довольную ухмылку, и Рей едва заметно выдохнула.

— В тот год сданный вами обязательный отчет недосчитался нескольких сотен тысяч долларов дохода, которые мы обнаружили в карманах господина Сенатора в виде… Комплимента?

Рей сцепила пальцы и посмотрела на мерцавшую в столпе света пыль.

— Это вопрос? — Тонкая бровь поползла вверх, где уперлась в покрытый испариной лоб.

— Да, миссис Хакс. — Кивнул прокурор, подходя к ней вплотную. На Рей повеяло ароматом дорогого, но от этого не менее противного парфюма. Впрочем, в этой духоте было так легко потеряться в запахах.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, сформулируйте его по всем законам грамматики, дабы ни у меня, ни у суда не возникло ненужных вопросов. Вы же знаете, как важны в нашем деле слова, — сладко пропела Рей, пока усиленно дышала через рот. Где-то слева остался очередной раздраженный взгляд Марии.

_«Нет, мама, у меня все хорошо. Просто твоя дочь — наркоманка с комплексом заучки и перфекциониста… Ах, впрочем, тебя вряд ли это волнует»._

— Обвинение хочет знать, каким образом вам удалось склонить к сотрудничеству ряд сенаторов от демократической партии.

— По совету адвоката я воспользуюсь правом, данным мне пятой поправкой к Конституции, и не буду отвечать, — не задумавшись ни на секунду, спокойно произнесла Рей. Вновь посмотрела в довольно осклабившееся лицо Мэнфорта и сладко ухмыльнулась.

_«Тебе тоже заплатили, да? Каждому из вас? Господи, Бен… что же ты творишь!»_

Рей прекрасно знала себе цену, понимала, что несмотря на всю успешность, мало кому интересна из присутствующих в этом зале. На фоне масштабности авторитета и опыта Сноука, она казалась себе ничтожной, не стоящей ни секунды потраченного на нее судом времени. Лет через двадцать ее ждал бы такой же успех и грандиозный скандал, ну, а пока… Сколько их таких? Гилберт Белл, Рей Хакс и еще целая сотня имен с разной степенью запятнанности репутаций. Она тихо хмыкнула, но мгновенно дернулась, когда в своем кресле выпрямилась мать. Ах да. Дальше по сценарию шла Палестина…

— Разумеется, — тем временем покрытая оспинами щека Мэнфорда дернулась в подобии ответной улыбки. Специальный прокурор скрестил на груди руки, пряча грубые толстые пальцы за рукавами серого полосатого костюма, и чуть качнулся на мысках. Его второй подбородок под тяжелой челюстью дрогнул. — Относительно ваших контактов с палестинским правительством десять лет назад…

Прикрыв глаза, Рей мысленно досчитала до пяти, выдохнула и изобразила на лице очаровательнейшую из своих пластиковых улыбок. Этот допрос казался бесконечным. Он словно перетекал изо дня в день, из свидетеля в свидетеля, отчего порождал в голове огромный грязный сугроб споров. Слушания то переходили к новым темам, то неожиданно возвращались к давно, казалось бы, выясненным обстоятельствам. Повторно давались показания и устраивались многочасовые обсуждения каких-то незначительных мелочей.

_— Миссис Хакс, из каких средств был оплачен ваш деловой ужин четыре года назад?_

_— По совету адвоката я воспользуюсь…_

_— Миссис Хакс, нам известно, что сенатор Филлис летал в отпуск с семьей на Багамы, где проживал в частном отеле. Стоимость поездки составила не менее пятидесяти тысяч…_

_— …правом, данным мне пятой поправкой к Конституции…_

_— Миссис Хакс, во время изучения документов о принятом два года назад соглашении о строительстве одного из могильников, были обнаружены подписи отсутствующих в тот день членов Конгресса. Как вы можете это объяснить?.._

_— … и не буду отвечать на этот вопрос._

Петля Мебиуса. Хождение по кругу провокационных вопросов, которые требовали любого ответа, кроме его полного отсутствия. Еще никогда Рей не находилась в таком напряжении без помощи стимуляторов и была вынуждена полагаться только на собственное чутье да короткие приказы матери, что с каждым днем становились все злее.

— Миссис Хакс? — напомнил о себе Мэнфорт. Он подошел ближе и вежливо налил в ее стакан воды. Здесь действительно становилось безумно жарко. — Мы говорили о палестинском правительстве.

— Все мои контакты с иностранными государствами были согласованы с Министерством Юстиций и Комитетом по этике, — отчеканила Рей, машинально покрутив на пальце обручальное кольцо.

— А что насчет мистера Сноука? Десять лет назад исполнителем таких заказов выступала корпорация «Экселон», которую представлял ваш бывший наставник. Вместе с вами.

Вот оно. Рей сглотнула и резко стиснула задрожавшие пальцы, чтобы не выдать себя ни жестом, ни вздохом. Все эти недели она понимала — одно невзначай оброненное Артуром слово, и ей гарантирован тюремный срок длиной в полвека. Однако он молчал и сцепив зубы выполнял данное когда-то обещание, где изредка цедил очевидную для всех ложь: «не была», «не участвовала», «не знала». Ну, а Рей никогда не была жестокой, не купалась в злорадстве или мелочной мстительности, и где-то в глубине наверняка искренне хотела бы поступить так же — не выдавать — но не могла. Своей глупостью и любовью она не оставила ни единого шанса никому. К тому же кто-то должен же быть виноват.

— Насколько мне известно, часть встреч проходила вне протокола наших переговоров. Большего мне не известно.

_«О том, что случилось за теми закрытыми дверями лучше вообще никому не знать. Даже мне…»_

Мэнфорт нарочито громко хмыкнул, и весь зал удивленно обратился к внимательно разглядывающему свою жертву прокурору. Два подбородка хаотично шевельнулись, и рот дернулся в очередном вопросе.

— Хорошо. У нас есть сведения, что в это же время за некоторыми членами Комитета была установлена слежка. В дальнейшем их шантажировали и угрожали для принятия решения в вашу пользу.

— Ради бога, не утруждайте себя намеками, — ехидно отозвалась Рей. — Говорите прямо о своих подозрениях. Мы здесь все давали присягу и честны ровно настолько, чтобы не сесть на электрический стул.

В зале поднялся ропот, но стало удивительно плевать. Она знала, куда движется очередной допрос, чувствовала спиной холодный взгляд матери и видела жесткое выражение лица Белла. _«У Сноука проблемы. Сноук должен сесть…»_ Гилберт, кстати, сидел почти в первом ряду, сложив на груди руки, и невозмутимо наблюдал за ходом процесса. Он не пропустил ни одного заседания, ведь всегда полезно посмотреть на унижения коллеги. Вдруг пригодится. К тому же Рей подозревала, что это ещё не все… Тем временем Мэнфорд постучал по столу бочонками пальцев, привлекая внимание.

— Позвольте спросить, вы когда-нибудь санкционировали, заказывали или иным способом организовывали незаконное наблюдение за каким-либо человеком? Как вы любезно напомнили, лжесвидетельствование перед лицом Конгресса является преступлением.

Рей поджала губы и стиснула в пальцах истерзанную салфетку. Казалось, что устремленные на неё взгляды сжимают подобно уплотнителю, вытягивают ответ, который застревал в горле и раздирал связки в кровь. Она откашлялась, почувствовав нарастающую боль в груди.

— Нет. — Воздух со свистом выплюнулся из легких.

_«Да. Минимум четыре раза, а еще однажды выкупила записи у какого-то пронырливого хакера…»_

— А было ли вам известно, что мистер Сноук использовал незаконные способы получения информации, дабы шантажировать одного из членов Конгресса?

— Да. — Язык едва не прилипал к небу, но Рей намеренно медленно взяла стакан с водой.

_«Зачем ему это? Артуру никогда не требовалось унижаться подобным образом. За то, чтобы принести ему информацию, дрались лучшие продажные твари Западного крыла»._

Врать было на удивление тяжело, словно молот, выбранный для последнего гвоздя в карьеру Сноука, стал вдруг детской пищалкой и отказывался вбивать упрямый кусок металла. Но такова цена ее свободы и плата за услуги Гилберта.

— В том числе покойного сенатора Джарвиса, что представлял седьмой округ Чикаго. Со времен палестинского вопроса он был противником Сноука и мешал продвижению закона о квотах. Верно?

— Да.

_«Нет. Не уверена, что Артур даже знал, как зовут беднягу, прежде чем отправить на тот свет…»_

— Были ли вы в курсе, что ваш бывший наставник планировал убийство?

— Нет.

_«Да. Уже после первой встречи. Это был самый простой и надежный способ посадить Бена в Конгресс уже в этом году…»_

— Во времена сотрудничества с мистером Сноуком вы когда-нибудь участвовали в устранении ваших предполагаемых противников?

— Нет.

_«Да… И одного убила почти собственными руками…»_

— Желаете ли вы в чем-нибудь признаться суду перед окончанием слушаний? — Пристальный взгляд и волнообразно дрогнувшие подбородки подбадривали дать ответ. Специальный прокурор идеально отыгрывал отведенную ему роль распорядителя чумных торжеств. Последнее заседание, дальше только приговор.

— Нет.

_«Да. Все, что я сказала здесь — ложь. Сноук не лучше и не хуже других, с которыми вы распиваете чай каждое второе воскресенье месяца. Его просто грязно подставили. Впрочем, уж это вы знаете наверняка…»_

— Спасибо. У меня больше нет вопросов, — с удовлетворенной улыбкой откликнулся Мэнфорт и вернулся на свое место.

Они пересеклись в полутемном коридоре, когда Рей стремительно отсчитывала однотипные двери, что остались до выхода из застенков инквизиции. Растрепанная, взмокшая из-за отвратительной духоты ученица и неизменно идеальный учитель. Сноук остановился, размял закованные в наручники кисти, и попытался одернуть манжеты с видневшимися там запонками, но вовремя опомнился.

— Осталось дождаться петушиного пения, и отречение апостола Петра свершилось, — процедил Артур, обнажив в улыбке чуть пожелтевшие острые зубы. Судя по всему, он следил за допросом. — Ты сделала, что должно.

Рей хотела возразить, как-то оправдаться или привычно соврать, но вместо этого лишь коротко кивнула.

— Аминь.

_«Прости меня, Артур…»_

На вынесение приговора у доблестной комиссии ушло целых три дня, за которые они наверняка успели выкачать еще одну кругленькую сумму из кармана Бена и вдоволь наулыбаться вместе с Марией Леви. Это кажущееся бесконечным ожидание Рей провела в бессмысленном шатании по собственному дому, где отпугивала редких репортеров и тщетно пыталась дозвониться Арми — было бы неплохо завершить их дело, пока она оставалась в Вашингтоне. Однако муж не отвечал на звонки, о чем сообщал длинными гудками неотвеченного вызова.

От накопившейся усталости и нервного напряжения Рей вновь одолела бессонница, которая врывалась в голову вереницей воскресших воспоминаний, отзвуками слушаний и стуком деревянного молотка. Она вытягивала последние силы, заостряла скулы и рисовала чудовищные синяки под потускневшими глазами. А еще Рей безумно скучала. До глупых безрезультатных всхлипываний под горячими струями душа, до полуночных звонков и неожиданного, абсурдного стеснения написать одно простое сообщение. Она терялась в собственных чувствах, но никак не могла в этом признаться. Ни себе, ни Бену, который видел ее состояние, с каждым днём становился все молчаливее и даже порывался прилететь. Однако они оба понимали, сколь неуместной могла оказаться их встреча, когда попятам гордо шествовал скандал. У них еще будет время, ведь так? Бен обещал все решить, и Рей не находила ни одной причины не верить. Поэтому ответом стало мягкое «нет», вместо отчаянно желанного громкого «да». Но в ночь на первое июля, с трудом открыв глаза в темном, мрачном доме и с мучительным стоном перевернувшись на бок, она поняла насколько ошиблась. Опять поставила никому не нужные предрассудки выше себя, но теперь уже ничего не исправить…

Кошмар начался в день последнего заседания, когда равнодушным голосом отзвучал приговор. В ту самую минуту, что разом похоронила все, чем когда-либо была Рей Хакс. Да, у нее остались свобода, жизнь, голубое вашингтонское небо и прочая наивная чушь, но… Рей подумала, что ослышалась. Чувствовала, как едва прорезавшаяся торжествующая улыбка медленно сползла в жесткий оскал, пока глаза искали спокойный взгляд матери.

А слова судьи в полупустом зале прозвучали особенно мертво:

_«… по решению Конгресса и согласно установленному законодательству, Рей Маргарет Хакс воспрещается в течение тридцати лет занимать любые государственные посты и осуществлять деятельность лоббиста в отношении Администрации президента США, Конгресса или любого другого органа федерального значения. Также Рей Хакс запрещается консультировать или оказывать иного рода услуги для членов Конгресса, Администрации…»_

Господи, какая же наивная дурость с непонятно откуда взявшейся верой в лучшее будущее. Она думала — обойдется? Придет большой и сильный Соло, что щелчком пальцев перекроит десять лет грязной работы и нарисует над головой нимб? Разом перечеркнет все данные обещания и озвученные договоренности? Идиотка! Вот зачем понадобился этот жалкий суд. О, Белл будет счастлив… Они все будут счастливы. Тридцать лет! Это конец. Финишная лента карьеры, будущего и любых перспектив, потому что в своей жизни Рей Хакс умела только одно. Идеально отточенный и прочный инструмент — оружие — которое создали с единственной целью — добиваться своего. Но можно резать мечом хлеб, косить траву и даже сколотить дом, однако, через месяц он покроется пылью, через три ржавчиной, а через пять лет рассыплется в прах.

Знала ли мать? О, конечно же! Но ей, очевидно, было все равно. Рей смогла поймать ее уже у самых дверей, когда Мария стремительно уходила прочь, даже не удосужившись обсудить апелляцию или еще что-нибудь. Поговорить, поддержать, сказать, что еще не все потеряно, хоть это было и не так…

— Процесс должен выглядеть естественно. Но ты виновата сама. Надо думать, что и кому обещаешь, а не тратить время на любовь. — Вот и все, что услышала Рей. Мать пожала плечами и направилась прочь, явно не видя смысла в дальнейшем разговоре. Ее дело закончено.

А потом телефон глумливо завибрировал сообщением Гилберта Белла, что поставило последнюю точку. Шансов и правда не было изначально.

_«Три, два, один… ПРОДАНО. Увидимся лет через тридцать, сука»._

Громко хлопнули черные резные двери, и Рей Хакс, мнящая себя едва ли не всесильной, осталась никем.

Она понятия не имела, сколько просидела на каменной скамейке перед зданием суда, и как долго смотрела в одну точку, где сходились три муравьиные тропки. Рей даже не понимала, что чувствует. Вакуум? Ничтожность? Неверие? В какой стадии принятия находился разум? В полном опустошении или отчаянии. Над головой громыхала приближающаяся гроза, и с неба иногда моросил первый дождь, но все это уже не беспокоило. Рей вообще перестала волноваться по глупым вопросам. А смысл? Но все же, спустя половину вечности, поднялась, машинально одернула строгую юбку и привычным уверенным шагом застучала каблуками к машине. Ей очень нужно услышать Бена, его голос, что скажет — ее приговор ничего не изменил. Ведь так? Да, она теперь ничто, но не перестала от этого быть… Кем? Рей фыркнула и завела машину. Собой? Господи. Саму себя она потеряла так же. Полтора месяца назад под градом из осколков. У нее не осталось ничего, кроме безумной мечты и полной неопределенности.

По дороге от здания суда Рей умудрилась застрять в трех одуряющих пробках и четыре раза полюбоваться на все же рухнувшую из низких туч серую водную муть. Вечерний трафик оказался жесток к жителям столицы, вынудив растечься в кондиционированных машинах. С неба то и дело проливались короткие дожди, которые своей беспощадностью смывали в ближайшие кафе и магазины всех, кто попадался им на пути: людей, дороги, здания… За пять минут город будто вымирал, но стоило небесному водопаду утихнуть, жители с удвоенной силой набрасывались на улицы и мгновенно заполоняли каждый клочок земли. В каком-то отупении Рей смотрела на сбегавшие по стеклу капли, на неистово двигающиеся дворники, что безуспешно пытались прогнать льющие без остановки потоки, и пробовала сложить новую реальность из рухнувшего потолка, алой крови и приговора. В динамиках дребезжал блаженный голос Леннона, оповещая о том, как прекрасен мир во всем мире.

_«Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky…»_

Рей взглянула на небо, где по словам любителя всеобщего равенства и братства их ничего не ждало, и не смогла с этим не согласиться. Чего можно хотеть от рассеянного газового куска, в котором то и дело пролетали самолеты? И где прямо сейчас нависала очередная облачная туша, что вот уже который час перекатывалась далеким эхом грома. Потянувшись к телефону, Рей набрала номер Бена и с раздражением сбросила, как только заслышала короткие гудки. Он просил немедленно сообщить о решении суда, но, видимо, его собственные дела затягивались.

— _…Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace…_

— Юху-у-у-у… — печально протянула Рей, глядя на приближающуюся развязку с Массачусетс-авеню.

Оттуда было уже совсем недалеко до дома, и, видит Бог, она сегодня напьется. Вопреки всему утопит собственную карьеру в бутылке с вином или чем-нибудь покрепче, потому что похороны жизни должны быть пышными. Радуйся, Рей! Ты на свободе! Как тактично намекнул по телефону Алекс, стоило ей выйти за двери зала заседаний, а после озвучил условия расторжения контракта.

А песня оказалась на удивление приставучая. Она крутилась в голове все время, пока Рей хватала уже знакомую бутылку виски в винном и что-то еще, под дождем бежала обратно до машины, а оттуда под узкую крышу над входной дверью дома. А там было уже привычно пусто и тихо. Осторожно поскрипывали доски пола, что хранили в себе эхо прошлых шагов, да вечерним сквозняком колыхались жалюзи на окнах. Рей поудобнее перехватила пакет с продуктами и ступила в знакомые стены, устало разминая затекшие плечи.

— _No need for greed or hunger,_ — мурлыкнула она и ногой захлопнула дверь. Как раз вовремя, потому что под аккомпанемент желудка, который весь день страдал от отсутствия хоть какой-нибудь еды, над Вашингтоном наконец-то громыхнула гроза. — _A brotherhood of man…_

Ну, да… А еще усыпанные ромашками поля и воркующие по всем крышам голуби мира, что будут упорно продолжать гадить на статуи, улицы и самих любителей мира. Господи, какая чушь! Рей прошла в комнату и остановилась, ошарашенно глядя на сидящего за столом мужчину. В длинных бледных пальцах он вертел ключи и так внимательно разглядывал бликовавшие на столе отраженные вспышки тусклого вечера, словно пытался прочитать зашифрованные сообщения. Эдакая азбука Морзе с того света.

— Здравствуй, Арми.

Рей подошла ближе, но муж не отреагировал и все вглядывался в загадочные искры. Его футболка оказалась поразительно измята, а волосы давно требовали душа, однако, он почему-то сидел за столом и будто пытался отыскать тайны мира в чертовых ключах.

— Ты давно прилетел? Я пробовала до тебя дозвониться…

— Поздравляю с тем, что все-таки не села, — неожиданно перебил Хакс и резко вскинул голову, чуть растянув уголки рта в вежливой улыбке. — Теперь мне хотя бы не так противно смотреть в глаза коллегам. Знаешь, быть супругом уголовницы то еще удовольствие.

— Что? — Нет, у нее сегодня точно какие-то проблемы со слухом, потому что поверить в услышанное оказалось просто невозможно. Не хотел же муж действительно сказать, что… Он стыдился ее? Серьезно? Что, черт возьми, происходит!

— Ты хоть понимаешь, в какое дерьмо меня втравила? — неожиданно зло процедил Арми и со звоном швырнул ключи на гладкий деревянный стол. С отвратительным скрежетом они проскользили по глянцевой поверхности и тяжело рухнули на пол. — Полтора месяца косых взглядов, перешептываний и неудобных вопросов! Меня отстранили от обязанностей на время твоих слушаний, а ты даже не потрудилась скрыть свою продажность!

— О чем ты, черт тебя возьми? — Рей осторожно поставила на стол пакет, положила рядом телефон и подошла к мужу. Она попыталась до него дотронуться, но резким движением Армитаж схватил протянутую руку и больно впился пальцами в тонкое запястье.

— Не смей трогать меня, шлюха! — Слово ударило по лицу больнее пощечины, вынудив отшатнуться, но муж держал крепко. — За сколько он тебя купил, м?

— Я не понимаю, — пробормотала она, а потом попыталась вырвать ладонь. Неожиданно Хакс разжал хватку, и едва не споткнувшись, Рей инстинктивно отступила и больно налетела на угол стола.

— Да неужели? — он медленно поднялся и наклонился к ее лицу. — С такими обвинениями ты вышла бы на свободу в следующем веке. Так что мне интересно, во сколько Соло оценил мою жену? Дорого или продешевил? Скажи, а трахалась ты с ним тоже за деньги?

Рей сглотнула и почувствовала себя той самой загнанной в угол крысой. Захотелось с разъяренным шипением броситься вперед, расцарапать Арми лицо, но каким-то невероятным чудом ей удалось взять себя в руки. Взгляд столкнулся с будто выцветшими глазами мужа, и она попыталась осторожно улыбнуться.

— Пожалуйста, давай поговорим спокойно. Не надо кидаться голословными обвинениями, — мягко произнесла Рей, продираясь сквозь начинавшуюся мигрень, но осеклась, стоило Хаксу выпрямиться и холодно на неё взглянуть.

— Надо же, никогда не замечал, насколько складно ты врешь, — проговорил он и отошел, чтобы небрежно прислониться плечом к стене. В руках оказался телефонный шнур, который Армитаж меланхолично наматывал на палец. — Всегда удивительно открывать новое в человеке, о ком, казалось, знаешь абсолютно все. Ты делился с ним планами, ожиданиями и стремлениями. Наивно думал, что вот оно — предел твоих мечтаний. Женщина, которую считал своей, дом, семья. А потом все вдруг летит к чертям. В один момент ты будто срываешь коросту, и под ней не зажившая рана, а наполненный гноем некроз всей прожитой жизни. Отвратительный, смердящий кусок мертвой плоти.

Нервы взвизгнули испуганными птицами, вызвав в ушах безумный звон, и к горлу подступила тошнота. Рей часто задышала, попыталась во влажном грозовом июньском воздухе найти хоть немного свежести, но почувствовала лишь острую резь в будто схлопнувшихся легких. Боже! Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Муж еще ничего не сказал, но Рей уже знала — он все понял! Неведомым образом узнал постыдные тайны, что так тщательно от него скрывались. Пальцы мелко задрожали и судорожно стиснули по-прежнему впивавшийся в спину угол стола. Господи! Где она ошиблась? Где допустила роковую оплошность?

Тем временем муж продолжал, пока сам лениво перебирал в руках витой белый провод.

— Я вернулся за три дня до начала слушаний по твоему делу, — медленно проговорил он, а затем поднял взгляд, которым заморозил застывший воздух. — Хотел забрать кое-какие вещи и оставить тебе документы. На развод. Однако за эти несколько месяцев на автоответчике скопилось столько сообщений. Разных и очень интересных. Догадываешься каких?

Вопрос. Толчок. Один удар сердца. И Рей ощутила, как сорвавшись с высоты, летит в глубокое ущелье между ледниками, а внизу — бесконечное поле из острых, голубоватых игл. Не осталось ничего, только отражение всей ее сути — безумный страх и полные ненависти глаза мужа.

_«…Imagine there's no countries_

_It isn't hard to do…»_

— О, думаю, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. Да, милая?

Армитаж пугающе широко улыбнулся, и Рей содрогнулась, вжимаясь в твердый, надежный стол. Чудовищный оскал блеснул во вновь выглянувшем уличном солнце, что немедленно скрылось за темнотой туч, но успело наложить безумные тени на белесое лицо мужа. Полумрак скрадывал черты и рисовал новые там, где раньше их не было. Слишком высокая линия скул, тяжелая челюсть и глубоко запавшие глаза, точно светящиеся изнутри ледяным ужасом. Хакс непринужденно нажал на кнопку, и висящий рядом с ним телефон деловито зашуршал электронной перемоткой записей.

— Я тут сохранил. Одно.

_«…Nothing to kill or die for_

_And no religion, too…»_

Щелчок, короткий писк… _«Господи!»_ Чутьем окончательно завравшегося человека, Рей уже знала, что сейчас услышит.

— _Миссис Хакс, добрый день. Вас беспокоит доктор Парви_ , — голос врача звучал немного тускло, и не выдержав, Рей спрятала лицо в ладонях, когда почувствовала зашатавшуюся под взглядом мужа реальность. Она рассыпалась камнями разрушенной карьеры, брака и жизни. — _Я… прошу прощения за неуместное беспокойство, однако, мы не могли до вас дозвониться. Тем не менее вопрос довольно серьезный, и потому я взял на себя смелость воспользоваться вторым из указанных в вашей карте номеров телефона. Поскольку срок новой инъекции вышел почти месяц назад и учитывая ваш анамнез наступления беременностей, я хотел бы предупредить о… нежелательности прерывания следующей. Мы с вами уже обсуждали данный вопрос, ваша позиция ясна, поэтому, пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной, как будет возможность._

Послышался тихий шорох, и все стихло. Рей стояла не шевелясь, боялась отнять от лица руки и увидеть глаза мужа. Почему все случилось именно так? Почему критическая масса ошибок и лжи накопилась в этот год, в тот самый момент, когда в жизни снова появился чертов Бен Соло. Он сорвал с петель последние двери, вывернул наизнанку душу и оставил пожинать плоды собственной чудовищности. В голове стало удивительно пусто, будто все мысли разом растворились в навязчивой, идиотской песенке. Что бы ни сказал ей сейчас Арми, что бы ни сделал — она заслужила.

_«…Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can…»_

— Сколько их было?

Вопрос прозвучал глухо и зло, вынудив прикусить язык от рвущегося наружу всхлипа. Рей знала, что правда убьет, уничтожит все, чем был Армитаж Хакс, сломает под корень без шанса хоть когда-нибудь стать прежним. И в этом тоже виновата она. Рей слышала стремительно приближающиеся шаги и не сопротивлялась, стоило ледяным пальцам вцепиться в руки, чтобы оторвать от лица. Но глаз не открыла, хотя чувствовала, как колышутся у виска волосы в такт дыхания Арми.

— Сколько было детей? Отвечай!

— Двое, — прошептала она и сжалась, когда с рычанием Хакс резко оттолкнул ее в сторону. Инстинктивно выставив вперед ладони, Рей врезалась в стену.

— Мразь! — заорал Армитаж, в бешенстве сметая прочь стоящую на столе пустую стеклянную вазу. Большую. Вычурно минималистичную. Та разлетелась по полу десятком крупных, блестящих осколков. — Господи, какая же ты мразь. Я не хотел верить! Не хотел замечать!

— Они… случились не вовремя, — пробормотала Рей в жалкой попытке отыскать оправдание хотя бы в собственных глазах. — Я тогда не хотела…

— Тогда?! Уж говори честно — никогда! — взвился Хакс. Он выглядел жутко, с покрасневшими глазами и мелко трясущимися от бешенства руками, которыми то и дело убирал щекочущие лоб волосы. И вышагивая из стороны в сторону, Армитаж напоминал мечущуюся в клетке гиену. Но тут он остановился и побледнел еще сильнее, медленно повернув голову к замершей у стены Рей. — Хорошо, ты не хочешь от меня ребенка. А от него? От него ты хочешь?

Вопрос был чудовищен, содержа в себе слишком жестокий смысл и беспощадный ответ, что выступил на висках испариной дикого, животного страха. Они оба знали, о ком говорил Хакс.

_«…Imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world…»_

— Нет, — соврала она одними губами, но презрительный взгляд мужа дал осознать — ложь вышла слишком убогой. Он понял больше и раньше неё самой, самостоятельно решив загадочный ребус их странного треугольника. Ах, даже квадрата. Кубик чертового Рубика.

— Театр жалкой фальши и удивительных небылиц! — громко протянул Хакс, разводя руки в стороны и будто приглашая невидимую публику полюбоваться на единственную актрису. Дерьмовую, но уж какая есть.

Да, Рей могла двумя фразами добиться от любого сенатора нужного решения, легко и непринужденно играла словами в дебатах, однако, в политике отношений в собственной семье оставалась полнейшим ничтожеством. Армитаж тем временем уселся на край стола, чуть наклонился вперед и теперь мрачно разглядывал перепуганную жену. И Рей судорожно всхлипнула, услышав его следующие слова.

— Я был готов простить тебе измену. Бывает! Мы же почти расстались. А теперь думаю — сколько же раз ты трахалась в своих командировках?

— Нет! Я… — Рей почти задохнулась от кощунственности подобных мыслей. Но, Боже, Арми имел право думать о ней так. И в этом тоже виновата она.

— Как много мужиков перебывало между твоих ног? — меланхолично продолжил он, а затем прислушался, спрыгнул со стола и сделал несколько шагов. Туда, где смиренно ждал бумажный пакет с продуктами и засветившийся телефон. И Рей точно знала, что именно прочитал на экране муж, и могла с точностью до секунды предсказать, когда раздастся звонок. Абонент был снова в сети…

Зажмурившись, она сумбурно забормотала. Это не имело уже никакого смысла, но попытаться стоило.

— Я никогда, Арми! Пожалуйста! Ни разу за все десять лет…

— Кто это был — сенаторы? Дипломаты? Какие-нибудь дружки из твоей ублюдочной компании? Ваше вечное _Quid pro quo_ , — все так же спокойно говорил Армитаж, а сам тяжело уперся ладонями в гладкую столешницу и гипнотизировал взглядом погасший экран. Он тоже ждал.

— Никто! Не было никого! — от бессилия оправданий заорала Рей.

— Так, может, и дети вовсе не мои. Ты поэтому от них избавлялась?

— Нет! Господи, нет! — не выдержав, она подбежала к мужу и вцепилась в руку, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. — Я не изменяла тебе!

Хакс повернул к ней голову, презрительно изогнул тонкие, искусанные губы и прошипел:

— Да неужели?

— Тогда — нет, — глядя ему в глаза твердо сказала правду Рей, хотя оттого, насколько жестким стало лицо Арми, хотелось бежать. Спасаться в рокочущих приближающимся эпицентром грозы сумерках, выбраться из разом ставшего опасным дома и никогда сюда не возвращаться.

— И вот сейчас я даже не знаю, что хуже. Считать, что моя жена шлюха или детоубийца. — На улице сверкнула молния, и оглушительный раскат грома задребезжал стеклами в окнах. — Это были мои дети! Мои тоже, Рей! У тебя не было никакого права…

Его прервала настойчивая вибрация мирно лежащего на столе телефона, а Хакс зло усмехнулся и лениво подтолкнул к ней настойчиво жужжащий аппарат. Но Рей не сдвинулась с места, лишь гипнотизировала горящую на экране короткую надпись: «Бен».

_«…You may say that I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one…»_

Она надеялась, что вызов вот-вот закончится… Что устав ждать, Соло нажмет проклятую кнопку и прекратит агонию. Потому что Рей видела, как побелели костяшки сжатых в кулак рук, как из последних сил держался Армитаж, чтобы не всадить вибрирующий телефон ей в глотку.

— Ну, что же ты застеснялась? Давай отвечай! — прорычал он и поднял смартфон, сжав в ладони на уровне глаз. Пластик жалостливо затрещал.

— Нет. Давай сначала договорим, — упрямо произнесла она, не спуская взгляда с руки мужа, и вздрогнула, когда он неожиданно проорал:

— Отвечай, сука! Хочу услышать его поганый голос! — телефон больно ткнулся в лицо, случайно приняв вызов, и в динамике раздалось немного электронное:

— _Рей?_

Она могла лишь надеяться, что Бен не услышал хриплого дыхания, когда в невероятном усилии, после короткой борьбы ей удалось вырвать аппарат из хватки Хакса. Звонок завершился.

— Тварь! — почти завизжал Армитаж, желая вернуть себе добычу, но вместо этого окончательно выбил телефон из скользких ладоней. Хрупкий пластик ударился о каменные плиты пола, вспыхнул экраном и погас. — Как же я тебя ненавижу! Ненавижу!

_«…I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one…»_

Боль родилась мгновенно, раскалённым прутом скрутившись внутри, под рёбрами и прошила насквозь до позвоночника. Она впилась в тело, заставила взвизгнуть каждую клетку и немедленно растеклась по венам истерическим страхом. Удар вышел глухим, резким… Профессиональным. Он вынудил Рей согнуться пополам и искать губами ставший враз тяжелым и слишком сухим воздух. Немного. Хотя бы чуть-чуть! Но ей не позволили, железной рукой муж дёрнул за волосы в немом приказе посмотреть в холодные, злые глаза. И захлебнувшись в пляшущем там безумии, она всхлипнула и попыталась вырваться, но лишь заскулила от боли в словно ломающихся пополам костях.

— Арми, не надо, — просипела Рей, инстинктивно прижимая к животу руки.

А в следующий момент заорала, когда голова со всей силы приложилась о стену, оставив после себя смазанную алую вмятину. Раз, другой. Хакс бил методично, вжимая череп во все увеличивающуюся дыру и забивая легкие пыльной крошкой. В глазах потемнело, и от боли накатила тошнота, отчего отбитый желудок свело судорогой. А в чертовом сошедшем с ума мозгу Леннон все надрывался о воображаемой сказке, даже когда смытый холодом распростертого под ладонями каменного пола мир собрался в пугающие чёрные ботинки мужа. Рей не могла сфокусироваться, то и дело ловя пустые пятна отсутствующей реальности, но словно застывшими кадрами видела желтеющий перед глазами до ужаса знакомый узор плитки и никак не могла понять, что происходит.

— Это тебе за детей, — прошептал на ухо мучительно знакомый голос. И в нижнее левое ребро прилетел носок ботинка, вынудив дернуться, а потом ещё сильнее завыть от вывернутых кистей и прошившей легкие рези.

Когда Армитаж схватил ее за руки, Рей не знала, но инстинктивно, почти сломав собственный позвоночник, выгнулась за ними вслед. Она попыталась заорать, но из горла вырвался только низкий жалкий хрип. Дышать стало больно, и все, о чем Рей могла панически думать — чтобы кто-нибудь пришёл. Кто угодно. Соседи. Полиция. Коммивояжёры. Кто-нибудь… пожалуйста! Кто угодно… Кто… Но в дождливый пятничный вечер жители города предпочли спрятаться в собственных домах, проклиная ходящий по кругу грозовой ад, пока личное чистилище Рей наматывало новый вираж.

— Пожалуйста… не надо. Не надо, прошу тебя! — судорожно бормотала она, пока во рту перекатывался соленый привкус крови. Голову разрывало от звона, но Рей пыталась сосредоточиться и договорить. — Прекрати… мне больно, пожалуйста…

— Больно? А мне нет?! Сколько лет ты врала? — заорал Армитаж, дернул за руки, и почти вывернутые суставы полоснуло точно ожогом. Рей взвизгнула, но немедленно получила удар в живот, и заткнулась. — Вставай, сука! Лежать будешь под своим Соло.

Стараясь облегчить вопящие от нагрузки связки, Рей торопливо попыталась подняться, но лишь давилась бесполезными всхлипами и точно шарнирная кукла сгибала колени. Дрожащие ноги не слушались, отказывались подчиняться и разъезжались от слабости на скользких плитах пола, пока тело сопротивлялось, превратившись в одну выкручивающуюся наизнанку точку. Рей тошнило болью. Рвало на части и ломало кости, перекроив мир в одно сплошное красное месиво. Но в следующий момент, видимо, вдоволь налюбовавшись ее потугами, Армитаж все же отпустил руки и безжалостно свел на нет весь достигнутый успех. Едва стоящая на коленях Рей рухнула, не успев ничего — ни сгруппироваться, ни хотя бы выбросить вперёд онемевшие ладони, и приложилась виском об угол стола. На мгновение стало темно. Но едва очнувшись, она ощутила то, что заставило ее заорать.

Рей не знала, где нашла силы. Они просто взвились вместе с загудевшим в крови адреналином, вынудив ногтями вцепиться в державшие бёдра руки.

— Ублюдок! Не смей! — завизжала она и лихорадочно старалась уползти. Хоть как-то скрыться от задиравшего ей узкую юбку Армитажа. — Отпусти меня, тварь! Господи! Не трогай меня!

Но тут в горло впилась мужская ладонь, едва не вырвав трахею с корнем, и Рей подавилась собственным криком. Глаза в ужасе расширились, пока она пыталась вдохнуть, но сильные пальцы умело пережали сонную артерию.

— Не трогать, воробушек? — процедил Хакс и наклонился к ней, одним резким движением содрав нижнее бельё. Ткань больно обожгла кожу. — Напомню, это я имею на тебя право!

Послышался скрежет молнии, и Рей неистово забилась, чувствуя горящие от нехватки воздуха легкие. Она сражалась с неистовством смертника и пыталась достать нависшего над ней мужа, цеплялась ему в руки, пиналась ногами. Но что она, распластанная на полу, подобно готовому на убой порождению ехидны, могла с ним сделать? С мужчиной, который был больше, сильнее, злее. Рей стиснула зубы и изо всех сил впилась ногтями в гладкие твердые мышцы предплечий. Но коленями раздвинув ноги, Армитаж придавил собой извивающееся тело, сдернул вниз пояс армейских штанов и прижался еще вялым членом к лобку, заглядывая в закатывающиеся глаза.

— Только я могу тебя трахать, Рей, — прошипел он. — Слышишь?

Она почти не разбирала слов и чувствовала лишь трущуюся о сухую промежность горячую плоть, когда где-то, почти на краю сознания раздался звонок домашнего телефона. Однако все оказалось неважным, стоило все еще мягкому члену Хакса скользнуть вверх-вниз и с силой вжаться в сухой вход. Рей безрезультатно дернулась, чувствуя, как тот становился все тверже. Он двигался рвано, спотыкался на каждой неровности и натирал нежную кожу. Убого, но настойчиво. И тогда весь мир, кажется, сосредоточился на ожидании боли, которая, разумеется, пришла.

— Наслаждайся, милая, — протянул Армитаж, а в следующий момент, наконец, отпустил шею и мгновенно заткнул кулаком ей рот, погасив дикий, звериный вопль.

Перед глазами поплыли красные круги, а тело инстинктивно попыталось сжаться, безнадёжно стараясь избавиться от режущей между ног остроты. Но стало только хуже, когда тело мелко задрожало и покрылось испариной пота. Больно! Больно-больно-больно! И Рей не знала, была ли то настоящая боль или порожденный заходящимся в ужасе мозгом ответ. Она заскулила, стоило мужу чуть отстраниться. А Армитаж наклонил голову и тяжело дышал, прежде чем одним толчком войти снова. И еще раз, и еще… Он двигался все резче и жестче, пока его дыхание обжигало липкую, влажную кожу. Это было безумие. Грязное, отвратительное. То, что хочется смыть кислотой или кровью, которая едва текла в ее венах.

_«Бен…»_ — пронеслась в голове глупая, отчаянная мысль. Рей знала, он не услышит. Но его имя вдруг осталось единственным крючком, что позволило сознанию зацепиться за проклятую реальность. — _«Бен, пожалуйста…»_

Она не понимала, о чем просит, складывая раздирающую низ живота боль в одно-единственное имя, но упорно составляла из рваного хрипа Хакса, собственного тихого нытья и звука насиловавшего ее тела молитву личному божеству без небес. Наверно, Рей двигало немое, беспросветное отчаяние, когда, попытавшись закрыть глаза, она представила другое лицо, иные руки, чужое тепло. И тут же захныкала от боли, когда затылок в очередной раз приложило о каменный пол. Сил кричать уже не было.

— Не смей закрывать глаза! Не смей представлять его, — прорычал Армитаж, едва не раздирая ее пополам и сжимая челюсть длинными холодными пальцами. — Ты запомнишь только меня!

И Рей смотрела. Сухими от ненависти глазами впивалась в неестественно раскрасневшееся лицо мужа, скребла руками по коже, расцарапывала почти синюшные веснушчатые плечи. Она задыхалась от натертых пряжкой ремня бедер, что наверняка уже превратились в сплошное мясо; от сворачивающей внутренности боли; от дикого жжения и невозможного, жестокого унижения. Ее уничтожили. Сломали и надругались над трупом, бросив в перерабатывающий людские грехи утиль. Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается. И Рей почувствовала это — ставшие хаотичными толчки, а потому вложила в свой удар всю оставшуюся ей гордость. Она не позволит. Не допустит.

_«…Imagine all the people…»_

Оба колена рванулись вверх, каким-то невероятным чудом врезавшись в солнечное сплетение Армитажа, и в самый последний момент заставили выскользнуть дернувшийся член. Белая липкая сперма испачкала бедра, а Рей едва не вырвало от вида чужого семени. Но в следующую секунду Хакс тяжело навалился на неё и предплечьем придавил шею, почти ломая пополам. В живот прилетел очередной удар, уже не такой сильный, но достаточный, чтобы глаза закатились. А потом вжимающий ее в плиты вес исчез, и стало удивительно холодно, когда рвущийся сквозь щели сквозняк добрался до лежащего на полу тела. Рей затрясло никак не унимающимися судорогами, пока где-то за головой шуршала ткань. Попробовав было пошевелиться, она сипло взвизгнула от прострелившей низ живота судороги и прикрыла глаза. Около головы замерли ботинки мужа, но ей было уже наплевать.

_«…Imagine all…»_

Рей почувствовала колыхнувшийся рядом воздух, когда Армитаж присел на корточки и равнодушно посмотрел на лежащую перед ним женщину. А затем брезгливо поднял ее левую руку и резко сорвал оба кольца, оставив на безымянном пальце неровный след ободранной камнем кожи.

— Я пришлю документы позже. Милая.

Он поднялся, раздался глухой стук ровных спокойных шагов, а затем хлопнула входная дверь.

_«…Imagine…»_

Где-то в доме продолжал надрываться телефон.

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_5 дней до выборов_ **

_В ту ночь Бен снова не пришел, как не пришел и в следующую, и еще две за ними. Не появлялся в доме или кабинете, проводил все время в офисе и избегал любых встреч со своей женой. А Рей не находила места, пока днем играла роль спокойной и уверенной в себе женщины, а вечерами едва ли не бросалась на стены в собственном бессилии. Она хотела поговорить. Хотела, наконец, объяснить каждую деталь своего поступка, но Бен просто не дал ей ни одного шанса. Единым порывом он словно отделил свою жизнь от Рей и создал преграду, которую ни переплыть, ни перелететь. И стало понятно, что ему не нужны никакие слова и ни одно оправдание не сможет изменить сделанного. Каковы бы ни были мотивы жены, вице-президент Соло не хотел о них знать. Рей пыталась поймать его пару раз во время коротких встреч в коридорах собственного дома. Но Бена всегда окружала толпа, а она оказалась слишком хорошо воспитана, чтобы закатывать некрасивые сцены прямо на виду у парочки министров и толпы чиновников. К тому же Соло старался избегать даже этого, приезжая, видимо, по ночам или не приезжая вовсе. Эми постоянно спрашивала про отца, а Рей не знала: где он, с кем, как проводит дни и что, черт возьми, ей теперь делать._

_У неё появилась дурацкая привычка по нескольку раз в день спускаться в гараж и садиться в так и не доведенную до ума машину старшего Соло. Эдакий белоснежный космический корабль прямиком из прошлого, что застрял на Массачусетских холмах. Поначалу Бен еще пытался найти на неё время, но свободных минут становилось меньше, задач все больше. Так что привезенный из Чикаго тот самый автомобиль, рядом с которым она когда-то раздавала пощечины, по-прежнему стоял в гараже. И теперь уже Рей опускалась на водительское сиденье, любовно стирала скопившуюся пыль, тщательно полировала потемневшее дерево, заводила часы и думала. В точности повторяла не раз подсмотренные ритуалы мужа, а потом складывала на руле руки и упиралась холодным лбом в твердые костяшки. Это походило на ожидание смертной казни. Когда озвучен приговор и осталось только ждать, сидеть в собственной камере и отсчитывать дни. Тревожные. Зыбкие. Наполненные бессонными ночами, капризами Эми, что остро чувствовала напряжение матери, и выматывающим бдением около центрального окна. Наверно, Рей выглядела ужасно, ловила тревожные взгляды Дэмерона и односложно отвечала на мягкие вопросы Холдо. Но каждое утро перед зеркалом с упорством опытной комедиантки накладывала грим счастливой женщины, лепила помадой на губы улыбку и рисовала живой румянец. Ее выдавали глаза, но мало находилось смельчаков, рискнувших в эти дни выдержать взгляд Рей Соло._

_А за пять дней до выборов случилось то, что поставило в голове точку. Если Бен искал повода закончить их отношения, то, вероятно, нашел проступок Рей весьма удобной причиной. Потому что объяснить как-то иначе его поведение она не смогла._

_Утро первого ноября выдалось удивительно солнечным и ярким, легко перечеркнув положенные промозглые туманы этого месяца. Едва выглянувшие лучи в один момент перекрасили тускло желтевшую листву в оранжево-алое полотно, что зарницами полыхало между однотонных строгих домов и монументов. Оно осыпалось на асфальт дорог, создав иллюзию голливудского ковра, когда черная тонированная и до страшного бронированная машина вывернула из кованых ворот резиденции. В эти дни охрана вокруг и внутри белых каменных стен усилилась так, что выбраться куда-то без специального разрешения стало невозможным даже для жителей особняка. Больше всего дом походил на… да, на тюрьму. Однако…_

_Рей откинулась на сиденье, ласково перехватив ладошку сидящей в кресле Эми, и чуть заметно ободряюще сжала. Контакты с незнакомыми людьми все еще оставались серьезной проблемой, но пропускать ежемесячный визит к психологу было нельзя. Как всегда, Рей пыталась успеть всюду, и даже по пути к Фазме решала последние вопросы по предвыборной кампании мужа и планировала визиты. Они с Беном могли быть сколь угодно виноваты друг перед другом, но Рей по-прежнему оставалась его консультантом, а он — упорно идущим по шахматной доске королем, которому наконец-то достанется королевство. И потому даже сегодня на переднем сиденье расположился Дэмерон, который перебирал свежие выпуски газет. Где-то позади волочилась машина сопровождения._

_— «Нью-Йорк Таймс» снова играет в догонялки по рейтингам, — пробормотал По, перелистывая страницу за страницей. — Их опубликованные результаты общественного мнения сильно отличаются от наших._

_— Опрашивать население можно сколько угодно, но с тем же успехом им стоило пойти в Центральный Зоопарк и задать парочку вопросов сидящим на лиане приматам, — хмыкнула Рей, разглядывая вяло проплывающий за окном пейзаж._

_Утренний трафик был неумолим ко всем, всасывая в себя, точно в огромную вытяжную трубу, сотни выбирающихся из пригородов людей. Можно было бы перенести визит на более позднее время, но миссис Соло оказалась слишком занята собственными переживаниями и не успела. Рей вновь погладила руку ерзающей на своем месте Эми и договорила:_

_— Решение будет принимать коллегия выборщиков, которая легко плюнет в лицо каждому из жителей. У них свои интересы._

_— Если победит Сандерс, страна погрязнет в акциях протеста, — хмыкнул Дэмерон._

_— Не победит, — отчеканила Рей и нахмурилась, разглядев образовавшийся впереди затор, что вот уже пять минут отказывался двигаться хоть в какую-нибудь сторону. — Что там произошло?_

_Секретарь пожал плечами, наудачу включил радио, и салон машины наполнил серьезный голос ведущего._

_— Очень недоброе утро выдалось в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия, — вещал из динамиков диктор радиостанции NPR. — Сегодня, в районе половины девятого утра в начальной школе «Ситон» прогремел взрыв. Доподлинно неизвестно, что стало причиной, однако, на месте работает полиция, скорая и пожарные. Пожар практически потушен, но из-за сильных разрушений спасатели пока не могут пробраться вглубь школы, где, по сообщениям директора, должны быть еще дети. По предварительным данным, на момент взрыва в здании находилось около трехсот человек, точное количество жертв не известно…_

_— Вот дерь…_

_Дэмерон остановил себя в самый последний момент и нервно оглянулся, но Рей не отреагировала. Вместо этого, она посмотрела на наручные часы, где стрелки тактично сложились в двадцать минут десятого утреннего времени. Значит, Бен уже знал… А внутри завязывался ком необходимости срочного решения, когда Эми радостно ухватилась за поданную дядей По идею и весело заголосила:_

_— Вот дерь-дерь-дерь! А что такое дерь, дядя По? Мама? Дерь-дерь-дерь! Оно живое?_

_— Нет, конфета, — страдальчески простонал Дэмерон и снова с опаской взглянул на поджавшую губы Рей. О, он точно знал, что это не сулило ничего хорошего. — Оно… случается._

_— … Как сообщил один из пожарных, разобранные проходы в завалах коридора второго этажа слишком узкие, чтобы рабочие могли пробраться… Минимум пятнадцать детей остались отрезанными от спасателей…_

_Машина протащилась вперед на фантастические пять футов и снова замерла, вперившись в красные габаритные огни стоящего впереди минивена._

_— Где находится школа? — неожиданно спросила Рей и посмотрела на спешащих по мостовой офисных работников, чьи дети прямо сейчас могли находиться в том самом здании. Она выросла в этом городе, знала почти каждую улочку, и если не ошиблась, то решать, в общем-то, нечего._

_— Род-Айленд-авеню, в кварта… — начал секретарь, сверившись с новостями в смартфоне, но тут же резко обернулся и впился взглядом в Рей. — Даже не думайте!_

_— Поздно, я уже подумала, — отрезала она, схватила лежащий рядом с ней телефон и отстегнула ремень безопасности._

_— Нет! Черт… — По попытался извернуться на пассажирском кресле, но лишь больно врезался коленями в приборную панель. — Миссис Соло, вам нельзя туда…_

_— А как это… «дерь»? Почему он случается, дядя По? — не унималась Эми, мало обеспокоенная суетой находящихся вокруг нее людей. — Днем или вечером?_

_— Вот прямо сейчас, — процедил Дэмерон и раздраженно посмотрел, как Рей поцеловала дочь. — Возьмите хотя бы охрану, чтобы…_

_— Нет. Они останутся с вами. Я пойду пешком, так будет быстрее, а вы отвезете Эми домой. А еще, не смейте жаловаться на меня вице-президенту. — Она намотала на шею тонкий шарф и застегнула пальто, прежде чем открыть дверь все еще торчавшей в глухом заторе машины. Водитель раздраженно нахмурился, а Рей повернулась к дочери. — Слушайся дядю По. Хорошо, милая? Я ненадолго._

_Каблуки уверенно ступили на ровное полотно дороги, когда за спиной поспешно хлопнула вторая дверца._

_— Куда вы идете? — крикнул Дэмерон, а затем вопреки всем правилам и воспитанию дернул Рей за руку, вынудив остановиться. — Что за долбанный комплекс героя? Решили спасти всех и сразу?_

_— Только тех, кто там, — прошипела она и сбросила удерживавшие ее пальцы. — Вернись в машину._

_Из стоящего прямо за ними внедорожника уже потянулись первые черные костюмы охраны. Их квадратные лица хмурились, рты торопливо бормотали вопросы в маленькие микрофоны, и стало понятно, что инструкций на подобный выверт супруги вице-президента не поступало. Рей презрительно скривилась и махнула рукой, велев им вернуться. Право слово, остановить ее порывы мог только Бен своим личным присутствием._

_— Но Эми! — возопил тем временем к остаткам разума По, а потом взъерошил в отчаянии волосы._

_— Эми знает, что вокруг безопасно, в отличие от тех, кто остался в школе. С вами охрана. Уезжайте, — холодно ответила она._

_— Там работают профессионалы! Вы ничем не сможете им помочь, — его раздражению не было предела, но Рей лишь улыбнулась._

_— А кто сказал, что я буду помогать им?_

_— Я не понимаю, — простонал Дэмерон и нервно оглянулся на все еще уныло ждущую лучшей дорожной ситуации машину. — Если дело в рейтингах, так позвоните мистеру Соло. В конце концов, это его прямая обязанность быть в курсе происходящего. К тому же он отец._

_— Наши показатели ни при чём. Совсем. Просто… просто ни при каких обстоятельствах не должны гибнуть дети. — Рей отступила в сторону, чтобы пропустить истерично засигналивший автомобиль. А тот, проехав пару дюймов, гордо остановился. — Мой муж… может быть отцом чего угодно: ребенка, государства, собственного тщеславия, политики, мира. А я мать, По. Просто мать. Но тебе этого, увы, не понять._

_— Миссис Соло! — последний вопль отчаяния._

_— Как отвезешь Эми, отправляйся домой и поцелуй своих сыновей, По, — прошептала она и отвернулась, оставив раздосадованного Дэмерона искать самые невероятные причины для странного, нелогичного поступка._

_Рей уверенно шагала по прямой Пи-стрит и думала, что, на самом деле, сама не знает всей правды. И все может неожиданно оказаться не привычно сложно, неся в себе подтексты тонких политических и социальных игр, а удивительно банально. Просто в голове живой женщины, не картонной куклы с бинарной системой эмоций, один за другим наконец-то проявились тщательно выдрессированные природой инстинкты. Те самые, вскрытые в момент, когда шесть лет назад в жизни запутавшейся в себе Рей вновь появился Бен Соло. Он действовал грубо, почти примитивно, когда останавливал бесконечный круг самоуничтожения и насильно открывал крепко зажмуренные глаза. Но все же прошло шесть долгих лет, прежде чем она, кажется, смогла выбраться из какофонии своих прошлых поступков. И приближаясь к перекрытой желтой лентой северной стороне Род-Айленд-авеню, Рей знала, что впервые не испытывала никаких сомнений._

_К зданию школы она прошла удивительно легко, обойдя пожарные наряды и полицейские машины. Здесь пахло дымом и копотью, а с еще полыхающей детской площадки тянуло едкой разъедающей легкие вонью жженой резины. Где-то позади завывали удаляющиеся сквозь утренние пробки кареты скорой помощи. Сунув руки в карманы пальто, Рей пригнулась, нырнула под очередную заградительную пластиковую полосу и услышала, как с противным скрежетом трещит под каблуками острая пыль. Оглядевшись, она заметила наклонившийся синий стенд, где чернели стандартные объявления о родительском собрании и школьной экскурсии. Его, видимо, слегка скривило взрывной волной, потому что всю стену напротив разнесло в мелкую крошку, и оттуда сейчас валил густой дым со следами вырывающегося огня. Бесстекольными провалами в длинном коридоре темнели остатки окон, за которыми сновали несколько фигур пожарных. Шумела выливающаяся из гидрантов пена, толпилась кучка первых репортеров._

_На самом деле, вокруг царила хаотическая суета, кто-то кричал и все казалось столь похожим на голливудский боевик, что страха не было. Рей понимала, насколько здесь опасно, чувствовала жар вырывающегося пламени, вдыхала едкий черный дым, но упорно шла вперед, проигнорировав недоуменные взгляды. Разумеется, ее узнали. Однако восхитительная система вертикального подчинения оказалась не готова к тому, что вторая леди страны толкнет висевшую на петлях входную дверь и войдет в полуразрушенный коридор, где потолок скрывался за клубами смога. Это оказалось умопомрачительно легко. Настолько, что им с Беном пришла пора подумать о недопустимости подобного, но сейчас она шла вперед._

_Повсюду валялись обломки и обугленная верхняя одежда, которую вырвало из вскрытых ударной волной индивидуальных шкафчиков. По лестницам топали тяжелые ботинки пожарных, раздавалось шипение и натужный свист. Но все так же легко взбежав на второй этаж по закопчённым ступеням, Рей остановилась у засыпанного рухнувшими перекрытиями холла. Вот так просто, миновав снующих вверх и вниз, занятых своими делами спасателей, она оказалась в эпицентре и понятия не имела, что творит. Не отдавала себе команд, не считала вероятности и даже, кажется, не думала. Однако чуть дальше, за горой из бетонных балок, кусков потолка и металлических арматур виднелись закрытые двери кабинетов с некогда яркими изображениями животных. И там, где в выбитых окнах иногда мелькало холодное солнце, с беспринципностью солдафонов вваливались почти осязаемые комья черного дыма, вынуждая надсадно кашлять всех, кто рискнул побрезговать маской._

_— Мэм, мля… Какого… Сюда нельзя! — наконец ругнулся один из пожарных, что до этого отдавал приказы группе одетых в массивные защитные костюмы людей. Они трудолюбиво разбирали завалы, и на их запыленно-закопченном фоне светлое пальто Рей смотрелось сюрреалистично, почти инфернально._

_— Ну-ну, — хмыкнула она, разглядывая уже получившийся проем. Тот был слишком мал, чтобы вместить в себя мужчину в полном профессиональном облачении. — Там кто-то есть?_

_— Да кто вы такая, мля? Почему посторонние на объекте? — раздраженно воскликнул в рацию мужчина и окончательно к ней повернулся. Его курчавые волосы под откинутой маской слиплись и спутались, а глаза на темном лице неприязненно осматривали возникшую в его работе помеху._

_— Рей Соло, — коротко бросила она и не удержалась от фырканья, когда заметила недоверчивый взгляд узнавания. Конечно, их с Беном портретами была увешана чуть ли не вся страна. — Поверите на слово или показать листовку?_

_— Не надо, мэм, — пробормотал пожарный и тяжело вздохнул. — Мля-я-я… Вам лучше уйти. Здесь, мл… Короче, опасно…_

_— Там кто-то есть? — почти по слогам повторила Рей и резко стянула пальто, зачем-то аккуратно повесив его на одну из торчавших арматур. Господи, какая же дурость._

_— По нашим данным, мля, около двадцати детей и минимум один взрослый… Мля._

_Он смущенно откашлялся и торопливо махнул ребятам продолжать, однако, в этот же момент огромный кусок бетона сорвался вниз. Под всеобщую громкую ругань он перегородил половину уже разобранной бреши, распространив вокруг себя облако едкой цементной пыли. Как только крошка осела, Рей, что не сдвинулась со своего места ни на дюйм, отряхнула джинсы и повернулась к устало трущему лицо мужчине._

_— Целый класс… Насколько безопасен проход? — она кивнула в сторону зияющей небольшой дыры в серо-ржавой груде обломков. Ответом ей стал нервный смех._

_— Знаю, мля, о чем вы подумали, мэм! И вот что, мля! Мне не нужны такие проблемы… — пожарный неожиданно замялся._

_— Мля, — подсказала Рей._

_— Короче, идите домой и сидите там тихо! — раздосадованно рыкнул спасатель._

_— Ох, лучше заткнитесь, — пробормотала Рей, ловко сбросила туфли и осторожно попробовала босой ногой острые обломки. А затем…_

_Рей знала, что совершает полную глупость. Отчетливо понимала риск той своей рациональной частью, которая всегда держала на жесткой цепи любую ненужную эмоциональность. Но сегодня что-то случилось. Будто она проснулась или очнулась, когда от услышанной новости в груди полоснуло так больно, что захотелось шипеть. И потому Рей поступила так, как диктовал впервые не разум, а спасенное шесть лет назад сердце — не думая, одними инстинктами. Ей попытались крикнуть вслед, но она быстро взобралась вверх и нырнула в образовавшийся проем, где больно зацепилась коленом. А через пять секунд Рей рухнула на другой стороне, разодрав до крови руку. Слова небезызвестной Алисы вырвались сами._

_— Вот уж упала, так упала…_

_Увы, приземление оказалось единственным сходством, и никакие белые кролики (даже из какого-нибудь живого уголка) не скакали по тихому и пыльному коридору. За стеной из обломков доносилась приглушенная ругань, вездесущее «мля», помехи рации и звук отбрасываемых камней. Здесь же стояла тревожная пустота._

_В одной рубашке было чертовски холодно, но Рей двинулась вперед, осторожно выбирая путь среди торчащих металлических штырей и осколков. Она направилась к первой из череды дверей и с тревогой оглядывалась на быстро приближающийся дым, который уже стелился по полу и упорно поднимался. Удача посетила ее на пятом по счету классе, когда босые ноги окончательно заледенели от гуляющих по полу осенних сквозняков, а горло начало драть от ядовитого запаха. Но едва зайдя в кабинет, Рей на мгновение зажмурилась, стоило ей увидеть торчащие из-под рухнувшего куска стены женские ноги. И судя по вытекшей крови, для молодой учительницы помощь уже опоздала. Мужественно сглотнув и поборов подкатывающую к горлу брезгливую тошноту, Рей наклонилась и заглянула под одну из пыльных, засыпанных мелкими обломками парт._

_— Привет, — ее голос звучал мягко и спокойно, пока взгляд внимательно выискивал ушибы и ссадины на сжавшейся маленькой фигурке. Девочка, лишь немногим старше Эми, испуганно смотрела из полумрака. Все верно, ребята успели спрятаться, а вот миссис Джонс или мисс Браун, или кем бы ни была хозяйка когда-то весьма стройных ног, отчаянно не повезло. — Меня зовут Рей, и я пришла помочь. Сможешь выбраться сама?_

_Девочка кивнула и осторожно высунулась на поверхность из своего убежища. Следом за ней, словно проклюнувшиеся почки на маленьком деревце, один за другим показывались покрытые известкой головы остальных. Дети настороженно оглядывались, разминали затекшие конечности, и Рей почувствовала граничащее с эйфорией облегчение, когда послышались первые смешки. Господи, сколько они уже ждали, пока до них доберутся? А сколько бы прождали еще? Рей встала так, чтобы хоть на время закрыть торчащее из-под плиты тело учительницы и как можно более спокойно улыбнулась. Глазами она пересчитывала ребят, но от волнения постоянно сбивалась и начинала заново. Черт побери, для неё не проблема запомнить полсотни незнакомых имен, но почему так сложно досчитать до двадцати? Наконец, мозг справился с примитивной задачей, и она осторожно произнесла:_

_— Где-то должен быть еще один._

_Все взгляды обратились в дальний угол, и Рей показалось, что сердце на секунду остановилось. Разумеется, она испугалась. Глупо и так бездарно запаниковала, когда бросилась к почти засыпанному известкой тельцу и упала рядом с ним на колени. Рей ничего не понимала в спасении, будучи женой врача, не знала о травмах или ранениях, и теперь молча корила себя за подобное равнодушие. Да, это работа спасателей — оценивать состояние, вызывать помощь или приводить в чувство. Но Рей не была ни тем ни другим. Всего лишь обычной обезумевшей женщиной. А потому она инстинктивно схватила ребенка, не подумав ни о возможных переломах, но о другой опасности. Тело не отдавало отчет голове, когда пальцы судорожно искали ниточку пульса на тонкой шее и стирали кровь с детского личика._

_— Эй, малышка, — тихо позвала она, прекрасно зная, что ее не услышат. Ребенок был без сознания, но она чувствовала легкое дыхание. — Надо выбираться отсюда._

_Поднявшись, Рей поудобнее перехватила ношу, повернулась и… увидела детей, замерших около торчавших из-под камней ног. Захотелось грязно и громко выругаться, но она лишь тихо окликнула ребят и кивком указала на дверь. Позже. Все будет позже. Психологи и разговоры, родители и попытки понять смерть. Сейчас у них есть только бездарная Рей и узкий выход к ждущим спасателям._

_Обратный путь по стремительно заполнявшемуся густым дымом коридору вышел коротким и быстрым, но дети все равно надсадно закашлялись. Ну, а Рей привычно распорола ступню и едва не выронила от прострелившей боли оказавшееся удивительно тяжелым тельце._

_— У меня здесь девятнадцать детей и одна раненая. С ней я подняться не смогу. — Крикнула она показавшемуся в чуть увеличившейся дыре лицу того самого темнокожего спасателя. Будь его воля, он давно бы уже пристрелил наглую стерву, но работу свою делал отлично. На брошенный в ее сторону вопросительный взгляд, Рей прикрыла глаза и отрицательно покачала головой. Нет, не выжила. Но все это тоже будет позже…_

_Когда последнего ребенка вытянули большие и крепкие руки, Рей услышала сердитое и чуть виноватое:_

_— Мэм, придется вам пока побыть там. Мля-я-я… Дерьмо. Нам надо еще немного времени, чтобы вызволить вас._

_— Без проблем. Мы подождем, — ответила она и подобралась ближе к стене, вдоль которой гулял своевольный ветер и разгонял черные, чадящие клубы. Пепел с них оседал на коже и одежде темной липкой крошкой, но здесь еще можно было дышать._

_Так что, усевшись прямо на грязный пол, Рей подогнула под себя ледяную раненую конечность и осторожно обняла все еще находившегося без сознания ребенка. Руки инстинктивно обернулись вокруг и постарались укрыть от уличного холода. Выбор был прост — либо мерзнуть, либо задохнуться. В таком ожидании, что сопровождался шумом перекладываемых камней, матом и резкими командами, прошли тягучие полчаса, прежде чем в заднем кармане завибрировал телефон. Извернувшись подобно цирковой гимнастке, Рей выудила раздраженно вибрирующее устройство и усмехнулась, стоило только взгляду упасть на высветившееся имя._

_— Новости в нашей стране распространяются с поистине световой скоростью, — хмыкнула Рей в динамик громкой связи. Держать смартфон в руках было холодно и неудобно, а потому она положила его на пол._

_— Вы на всех федеральных каналах, — в тон откликнулась Эмилин Холдо. — Комментарии, конечно, разные, но… общественность удивлена. Похоже, люди заподозрили в вас человека._

_— Скажете, что я не должна была этого делать? — Рей ласково посмотрела на лежащую в руках девочку и осторожно стерла со щеки осевшую горелую крошку._

_— Скажу, что Рей Соло именно там, где должна быть, — голос Холдо звучал уверенно. — Да, поступок оценят по-разному. Кто-то назовет дурой, кто-то будет смеяться, а кто-то раздует скандал. Ведь, где бы вы ни находились, что бы ни делали, за вами попятам всегда будет следовать политика. Но сейчас это неважно. Важно лишь, во что верите именно вы._

_— А это, в свою очередь, зависит от степени моего безумия, — хохотнула Рей, припомнив как-то брошенную Эмилин фразу._

_— О, поверьте, сегодня у всей страны не осталось сомнений, что вы достаточно сумасшедшая. В самый раз для нашего чудесного мира. Кстати, боюсь, мистер Дэмерон так расстроен, что скормил Эми все найденные в доме конфеты. — Миссис Холдо ненадолго замолчала, а потом задала осторожный вопрос: — Бен уже звонил?_

_Рей грустно улыбнулась._

_— Нет… но я и не жду._


	18. Chapter 18

[](https://cutt.ly/PypuATN) [](https://cutt.ly/uypuSxq)

[](https://cutt.ly/uypyF9F) [](https://cutt.ly/RypyG2u)

[](https://cutt.ly/9ypyHUV) [](https://cutt.ly/wypyJNa)

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_5 и 4 дня до выборов_ **

_В машине скорой помощи было чертовски тесно, а еще неожиданно холодно для Рей, которая оказалась одета в одни лишь джинсы да рубашку. Как была босиком, наплевав на оставленные где-то в завалах туфли и пальто, она заскочила следом за погромыхивающей каталкой с лежащей на ней маленькой девочкой. Их достали лишь через полтора часа, когда едкий дым от по-прежнему горящей крыши уже вовсю заполнил коридор и примыкавшие к нему кабинеты, чтобы раздирающими горло змеями ворваться в легкие. Стараясь держаться за источник хоть какого-нибудь свежего воздуха, Рей переползала все ближе к краю, пока не очутилась у зиявшей оконным проемом стены. Внизу полыхала остатками резинового покрытия детская площадка, на которую уже успел перекинуться огонь. Ребенок на руках приходил в себя медленно. Девочка недоуменно и растерянно хлопала глазами, пока Рей осторожно подгибала под себя заледеневшие ноги. Порез на ступне уже не кровоточил, но она полагала, что это случилось исключительно из-за надвигавшегося переохлаждения. Похоже, ее тело планомерно остывало. Так что, ощутив под ногами холодные полы отделения неотложной помощи, Рей лишь пожала плечами и двинулась следом за вновь деловито погромыхивающей каталкой._

_Всех пострадавших разместили в больнице Джорджа Вашингтона, и потому отделение неотложной помощи оказалось переполнено сновавшими медсестрами да причитавшими по любому поводу родственниками. То и дело слышались детские восклицания и приглушенные споры, писк аппаратуры и рутинные разговоры коллег. Спасенную девочку звали Сью, и она оказалась на редкость смышлёной молодой леди, которая немного шепеляво проинформировала Рей о необходимости позвонить маме. Передних зубов пока катастрофически не доставало, но хладнокровия и сообразительности у этой пигалицы хватило бы на целый Сенат._

_— Мама напишет про это статью, — рассудительно произнесла Сью, вложив в слова всю накопленную за восемь лет весомость. — Это вопиющее событие, которое просто обязано быть освещено для простых граждан страны._

_Рей удивленно моргнула и машинально погладила поморщившегося ребенка по руке, пока во вторую медсестра ставила катетер для капельницы. Сломанная нога, вывих плеча и сильный ушиб головы. Учитывая то, где находилось рабочее место Сью, та отделалась легким испугом. Однако набор слов и правильность формулировки заставили Рей задуматься и осторожно спросить._

_— А… где работает твоя мама?_

_— «The Hill», — серьезно откликнулась Сью, скривила от боли довольно грязное личико, где светлели высохшие дорожки слез, а затем процитировала: — Честно обозревает деятельность жуликов и простофиль, что имеют наглость называть себя правительством._

_Рей прикрыла глаза и мысленно застонала, попытавшись понять, за какие такие грехи сегодня все пошло наперекосяк. Черт побери, это же надо было так попасть? Спасти не обычного ребёнка, а дочь одного из работников политизированной газеты. Можно сказать, самого циничного издательства, где с удовольствием и без особого разбора перемывали кости каждому, кому не повезло попасть под прицел остро заточенных перьев. О Господи… Никогда до этого Рей не причисляла себя к глупым и наивным альтруистам, что сломя голову бегут спасать всех юродивых. То всегда была фирменная позиция Бена, но не ее. Что же, если у мужа не хватало причин для развода, вот эта вполне подходила, дабы переполнить его чашу поистине безграничного терпения. Рей уже видела скандирующие заголовки со своим лицом на передовицах: «Главная стерва Холма взрывает школы ради черного пиара!» Захотелось очень грязно выругаться, но она сдержалась. От прошлого не сбежать, как бы ни хотелось. Длинно выдохнув, Рей изобразила улыбку и отвернулась. Увы, но «дерь» действительно случается…_

_— Ясно, — наконец произнесла она, а сама понадеялась убраться до того, как сюда нагрянут полчища журналистов. Однако бросить ребенка Рей тоже не могла._

_Выглянув из-за белых стандартных жалюзи, что разделяли между собой койки в приемном отделении неотложной помощи, она быстро определила, как обстоят дела у остальных ее подопечных. Спасенных из того класса детей доставили сюда много раньше, и некоторых из них уже забрали домой. Оставшиеся же собрались в небольшую кучку и теперь о чем-то старательно перешептывались, то и дело бросая в ее сторону странные взгляды._

_— Рей? — позади раздался неожиданно тревожный голосок, и она обернулась, вопросительно посмотрев на Сью._

_Из-за большого числа пострадавших персонала не хватало и приходилось ждать, прежде чем им уделят достаточное внимание, чтобы провести все процедуры. А когда очередь все же доходила, то все случалось практически мгновенно. Словно стайка райских пташек, сестры налетали на пациента и окружали плотной стеной из пестрых костюмов с мультяшными персонажами, а когда рассыпались в стороны — бедняга оказывался полностью увешан капельницами и датчиками. Вот сейчас, к примеру, каталку Сью собирались куда-то везти три врача, которых Рей окрестила: Скрудж Макдак, Винни-пух и Дамбо. Различать работников больницы по костюмам оказалось проще, чем запоминать бесчисленные имена._

_— Мы забираем ее на рентген, — проговорил Дамбо, который даже внешне походил на знаменитого слоненка, едва не повесив на плечи свои большие уши. Его мочки мило просвечивали на фоне ярких больничных ламп._

_— Я могу пойти с ней? — поинтересовалась Рей, стоило ей поймать испуганный взгляд Сью. Дети всегда оставались детьми независимо от того, сколько умных словечек они уже успели подцепить от своих взрослых._

_— Боюсь, нет, мэм. Вы не родственник и даже не законный представитель. Ваше нахождение здесь уже прецедент. — Скрудж Макдак виновато улыбнулась и внимательно оглядела весьма грязную Рей. Без обуви, в испачканной пылью и осевшей сажей одежде, она выглядела жалко, однако, взгляд никогда не подводил миссис Соло. А потому мало кто осмеливался с ней спорить. — Вам тоже нужна помощь._

_— Свою прививку от столбняка я уже получила, — отмахнулась Рей и взяла за руку, тянущуюся к ней Сью. Но Скрудж отрицательно покачала головой. Ясно… Наклонившись к пахнувшим гарью и жженой резиной волосам, Рей мягко провела по голове девочки, убрала лезшие в глаза прядки и ласково прошептала. — Мне туда нельзя, но я буду ждать тебя здесь. Хорошо? Там будет лишь немножко страшно и совсем не больно. А когда ты вернешься, скорее всего, уже приедет твоя мама…_

_Она собиралась сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент в кармане настойчиво завибрировал телефон, а каталка дрогнула и отправилась в путь по бесшумным коридорам больницы. Выудив трепещущее от новостей устройство, Рей с удивлением посмотрела на высветившееся имя. И лишь в глубине души мелькнула та самая разъедающая досада, что оно оказалось не тем._

_— Ты потеряла всякую осторожность, Роуз? — с легкой улыбкой спросила она, огляделась по сторонам и прислонилась плечом к светлой стене. — Я все еще фигура нон грата в вашей конторе._

_— Пока ты не провернула очередную авантюру всегалактического масштаба, единолично возглавив Сенат, у Бюро нет к тебе претензий, — последовал ехидный ответ, но следующие слова вышли на удивление серьезными. — Я звоню, потому что считаю — тебе нужно знать._

_Рей нахмурилась и опустилась прямо на пол за неимением здесь хоть каких-нибудь стульев. Мимо простучала колесами очередная каталка, за которой следовали обеспокоенные родственники, откуда-то со стороны центрального входа донесся многоголосый гомон._

_— Не уверена, что переживу очередные вести. В последнее время их то слишком мало, то чрезмерно много, будто я живу в чумной карусели._

_— Тогда готовь траурный костюм, — зло хохотнула Роуз. В трубке послышались помехи и отдаленный стук каблуков, а затем Тико едва слышно произнесла: — Три дня назад, в своей квартире был найден Армитаж Хакс и его разнесенная в клочья башка. Должна сказать, пуля в челюсть плохо красит людей._

_— Господи…_

_— Мы провели там два дня и изъяли много бумажек, которые сейчас у меня._

_Реальность съехала влево, чуть задержалась и вернулась, устойчиво встав с ног на голову. Что?.. Перед глазами неожиданно возникло лицо Арми в их последнюю встречу — уставшее, болезненно-бледное. И Рей не знала, каким чудом не закричала, оставшись по-прежнему невозмутимой. Она понятия не имела, что чувствовала. Облегчение? Испуг? Жалость? Злорадство? Эмоций было слишком много. Они истерически наталкивались друг на друга, играя одновременно в чехарду и догонялки. Попытавшись выстроить их хотя бы в относительный порядок, Рей сглотнула и зажмурилась. Этого просто не могло быть! Небеса не могли оказаться настолько непостоянны, чтобы сначала провести по всем кругам Ада, а потом вернуть в Рай. Но, возможно — только возможно! — у неё появился шанс все исправить!_

_— Роуз… — хрипло пробормотала она, боясь верить. Господи, пожалуйста! Рей никогда ни о чем не просила, ни на кого не надеялась, но сейчас настал именно тот момент. — Среди бумаг был… плотный желтый конверт? Из тех, что обычно используются для документов._

_Она говорила неожиданно торопливо, проглатывала слова и опасалась выдать себя излишней надеждой. Глупой, абсурдной, но такой чертовски живой._

_— Нет. — Мир вздрогнул и рассыпался на осколки. Это было наивно… — Я специально обыскала все. Никаких конвертов, даже файлы на компьютере будто подчищены — пустые папки и дыры в архивах. Никакого компромата, кроме рабочей макулатуры. Прости…_

_Рей прикрыла глаза, борясь с разом навалившейся правдой. Все. Самый настоящий конец. Действительно, какой может быть для неё рай? Только бесконечное, жестокое чистилище, без шанса на выход или помилование. Но тут Вселенная решила сделать прощальный подарок. Тихо откашлявшись, Роуз договорила:_

_— Не знаю, обрадует или опечалит эта новость, но я решила — тебе нужно знать. По версии следствия это самоубийство. Не все так очевидно, однако, твой бывший муж нажал на курок сам. Похороны…_

_— Мне плевать на почести для этой твари, — прорычала Рей и со всей силы врезалась головой в твердую стену._

_Первая оформленная эмоция все же нашла путь, вырвавшись на свободу из целой ямы отчаяния. Из глаз брызнули злые слезы усталости и скопившегося нервного напряжения, пока она судорожно пыталась взять себя в руки. Одно было ясно точно — ей плевать на Хакса. Ни в одном уголке своей чёрствой души Рей не находила прощения для бывшего мужа. Ничего — ни капли сожаления, ни грана жалости. Пусть горит в аду! Гниет в поганом мешке на дне какой-нибудь канавы. Но вслух она лишь спокойно произнесла:_

_— Спасибо, что сказала._

_Рей сбросила вызов, и в этот же момент огромные двери приемного отделения распахнулись. Створки плавно отъехали в стороны и впустили в себя небольшую группу людей, чьи неуместные в этих стенах деловые костюмы темными полосатыми пятнами заплясали по однотонному полу. Переговариваясь, они дружно ступили в больничный коридор, а впереди них шел…_

_Бен был удивительно тороплив. Поджатые губы, чуть прищуренный взгляд, которым он быстро скользил по открытым койкам и расположившимся там пациентам, выдавали в нем поспешность. И хотя поступь его казалась спокойной, движения Бена были излишне резки. Он двигался вдоль коридора, приветствуя привычно потянувшихся к нему людей, задавал вопросы, слушал ответы, но Рей чувствовала скованную жестким протоколом лихорадочность. В быстрых рукопожатиях, немного формальных улыбках было слишком много непривычной нетерпеливой суеты. Оставив голодных на сенсации журналистов за пределами больничных коридоров, Бен словно искал кого-то и стремился поскорее перейти в следующую палату, но из раза в раз вынужденно останавливался. Она вздохнула, неловко поднялась с пола и малодушно помечтала спрятаться от слишком любопытных глаз следующих за мужем чиновников. Однако стоило ей пошевелиться, как по гулкому коридору пролетел вопль. От него, кажется, задребезжали металлические шкафчики с лекарствами и зазвенели лампы, вынудив абсолютно всех повернуться к источнику звука._

_— Эй, мэм!_

_Огромный темнокожий пожарный, успевший избавиться от части своего громоздкого костюма, так поспешно пробирался к Рей, что невольно оттолкнул не ожидавшего такой наглости низкорослого мэра. На темном пыльном лице его светилась неожиданно радостная ухмылка, а в покрытой зажившими ожогами ручище он аккуратно сжимал пару аккуратных женских туфель на тонких хрупких каблуках. И, видит бог, если бы Рей могла провалиться сквозь землю, то обязательно это сделала. Тем временем верзила несся к ней, размахивая в воздухе подобием трофея._

_— Мл… Кхм… Я тут эта… искал вас. Негоже разгуливать в ноябре босиком, миссис Соло._

_И при звуке ее имени Бен обернулся. Резко и стремительно вскинул голову, впившись взглядом в ее лицо. Но с такого расстояния было непонятно зол он или уже в бешенстве, хочет убить прямо сейчас или ему настолько все равно, что даже непонятно, зачем, вообще, смотреть в их сторону. Рвано улыбнувшись, Рей прикрыла глаза. Боже, не жена, а сто часов позора. Но тут большая фигура пожарного загородила ее от остальных, и в руки легли злополучные туфли, которые она машинально тут же надела. Ногу ожидаемо прострелило болью._

_— Спасибо, — пробормотала Рей, хотя даже не знала, за что именно благодарит. За чертову обувь или возможность спрятаться от любопытных глаз. О, можно не сомневаться, после сегодняшних новостей она станет предметом долгих пересудов. И прямо накануне выборов. Черт!_

_— Это я должен вас благодарить, мэм, — немного смущенно отозвался новый приятель, почесывая кудрявую голову. — Ваш поступок был…_

_— Глупым, — закончила за него Рей, оглядываясь на шум приближающейся каталки._

_— Мля, это уж точно! — разразился грохочущим смехом пожарный и закатил глаза, когда заметил скептически поднятую бровь. — Ладно, эм, хорошо. Реально дурацким. Вы могли пострадать, мэм, а мне пришлось бы отвечать перед… э-э-э…_

_Парень тревожно посмотрел назад, и ошарашенная Рей увидела удаляющуюся спину мужа. Вот так, просто! Совершенно спокойно и не оглядываясь. Он уходил, даже не попытавшись сделать вид, что узнал. Это оказалось слишком больно. Унизительно. И стоило только высокой фигуре Бена скрыться за очередными безликими жалюзи, как глаза непроизвольно защипало, в груди что-то со стоном сжалось, а потом… А потом Рей отвернулась сама. Удивительная апатия навалилась выступившей на лбу испариной так резко, словно из тела разом вытянули все силы и бросили подыхать в раскаленной пустыне. Воздуха отчаянно не хватало, но она нашла в себе каплю достоинства вежливо улыбнуться пожарному и механически двинулась за проехавшей мимо каталкой Сью. Однако в палате уже ждала мать, и Рей предпочла поскорее убраться, не желая ни слушать, ни отвечать на вопросы. Здесь она была уже не нужна. Вообще никому не нужна._

_Рей едва не бежала по коридору и стараясь как можно тише стучать каблуками, дабы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Хватит. Навыступалась на годы вперед, лишний раз доказав свою полную некомпетентность как жены, так и просто здравомыслящего человека. Какого еще она хотела отношения, после сделанного прямо на глазах собственного мужа? Предательница. Но, черт побери, он тоже не святой! Рей готова была оправдать любой поступок: измену, другую женщину… господи! Даже других детей. Но она имела право объясниться, а Бен не дал даже этого. Просто забыл об их с Эми существовании, вот так разом перечеркнув целый мир. Как, черт побери, он мог?!_

_В ярости толкнув входные двери, Рей вывалилась под бледное полуденное солнце и едва не застонала. Уши наполнили щелчки фотокамер, а обтянутые поролоном микрофоны ткнулись чуть ли не в рот. Журналисты, разумеется, ждали комментариев вице-президента, но появление его скандальной жены оказалось подарком небес._

_— Миссис Соло, как вы попали в школу?_

_— Скажите, это был теракт?_

_— Как глава предвыборной кампании прокомментируйте, что думает по поводу произошедшего вице-президент? Будут ли предприняты какие-то ответные действия?_

_— Это правда, что вы спасли детей?_

_Вопросы сыпались со всех сторон, пока, прикрыв глаза ладонью, Рей молча пробиралась через осаждавшую ее толпу. Неожиданно море протянутых рук расступилось, и перед ней возникли люди из охраны, что настойчиво подтолкнули в сторону тонированной машины. Приказ убираться отсюда читался отчетливо, и не было сомнений в том, кто его отдал._

_Остаток дня прошел в бездарном шатании по дому, пока Эми сводила с ума персонал, Дэмерона и даже миссис Холдо. Но к вечеру несносный ребенок все же выдохся и провел целый час на коленях задумчивой матери. Ну, а в полночь детская привычно переливалась огоньками ночника, что медленно ползли по стенам, рисуя невероятные в своем великолепии узоры. Осторожно перевернувшись набок, Рей провела пальцами по волосам давно спящей дочери и прижалась губами к теплой макушке. Эми пахла лакрицей. Наевшись за весь день десятком конфет, которые коварно скормил счастливому ребенку недовольный Дэмерон, она счастливо отказалась от ужина и теперь источала сладкий аромат. Такой знакомый, будящий самые лучшие из воспоминаний. Ее карамельная девочка. Прижав ребенка покрепче, Рей рвано вздохнула и прислушалась к потрескивающей старыми часами тишине дома. Бен так и не приехал. Она знала, что он с другими, понимала всю сложность ситуации и необходимость каких-нибудь срочных решений. Но… Боже, он нужен ей. Прямо сейчас, рядом с их ребенком, чтобы ощутить хотя бы иллюзию защиты._

_Конечно, Рей было страшно. Испуг навалился внезапно, когда затихла без конца ворочающаяся Эми, и детская обездвижено застыла. А что, если бы она не вернулась? Что, если бы рухнула какая-нибудь очередная стена? Что было бы тогда? Нет, Рей ни на миг не жалела о своем решении. Оно казалось продиктованным чем-то настолько глубоким и основательным, против чего не работали ни одни доводы рассудка. Однако мысли насаживались точно бабочки на булавки заядлого энтомолога. Что было бы если…_

_— Прости, милая, — прошептала Рей, а потом закрыла глаза и еще крепче прижала спящую дочь. Та сонно заворочалась. — Я так тебя люблю. И папа тебя любит._

_Рей не знала, в какой именно момент все же заснула. Помнила, что собиралась вот-вот встать и уйти, однако, не смогла отпустить худеньких плеч. И очнулась она не от шума или напрочь затекшей руки, а от неясного ощущения. Перевернувшись на спину, Рей вгляделась в сочащийся сквозь шторы утренний полумрак и попыталась понять, что же не так. Эми, разумеется, давно отползла на другую сторону кровати и даже во сне наслаждалась столь любимым одиночеством. А Рей все ловила ускользающее чувство. Знакомое, но такое далекое, оно прорывалось из глубин похороненной памяти. Будто чего-то не хватало. Или что-то было где-то совсем рядом, а теперь исчезло. Пустота. Но предаваться пространным рассуждениям было некогда. До выборов оставалось четыре дня, и потому Рей свесила ноги с кровати, намереваясь встать, когда, наконец, поняла._

_И в этот же момент в голову ударил знакомый аромат. След, флер, легкий отзвук, который не заметил бы ни один из ныне живущих, но только не Рей. Она узнает его и при смерти… даже если сойдет с ума. Ну, а сейчас вдыхала полной грудью давно остывший запах табака и безуспешно старалась унять неистово заколотившееся сердце. Бен! Она распахнула дверь и вбежала в пустую комнату. Бен был здесь. Приезжал! Да, спальня оказалась пуста, и нетронутой осталась постель, но он точно заходил в детскую. К ним! Так, быть может… Рей едва ли не бегом бросилась вниз, привычно пересчитав босыми ногами ступени и шаги, что вели до кабинета мужа. Одна из створок с грохотом врезалась в стену, и Рей болезненно прикрыла глаза. Пусто… В кабинете Бена царила отвратительная мертвая пустота. Казалось, с того вечера инаугурации все осталось по-прежнему, даже частички пыли застыли на своих местах. И только на рабочем столе аккуратной стопкой лежали какие-то листы. Рей медленно подошла и вдруг с какой-то отчаянной ясностью поняла, что терять больше нечего. Коротко выдохнув, она посмотрела на нацарапанные острым, немного смазанным почерком две короткие строчки:_

_820, Фест-стрит_

_9:00_

_Больше не было ничего: ни дат, ни уточнений, ни хоть каких-нибудь комментариев. Словно это было адресованное невесть кому зашифрованное послание. Что за чушь? Бен прекрасно знал, по какому адресу находился офис «CNN» и уж точно не нуждался в напоминании. К тому же у него не было запланировано никаких интервью… Взгляд невольно метнулся к циферблату обычных часов, что показывали уже пятнадцать минут десятого, и тут Рей почувствовала, как онемели пальцы. Подбежав к стоящему в одной из ниш телевизору, она лихорадочно переключала каналы, пока не замерла с пультом в руках. А потом медленно опустилась на мягкий ворс ковра не в силах поверить в то, что слышала._

_— … Это расследование должно поставить окончательную точку в деле о нелегальном обороте наркотиков, которому потворствовал ряд высокопоставленных чиновников. Также были уличены несколько сенаторов, курировавших данный вопрос в Конгрессе._

_Несмотря на кажущуюся вольготность позы, Бен был сосредоточен и не сводил глаз от сидящих перед ним ведущих утреннего выпуска новостей. Темно-синий костюм, свежая рубашка… Только тяжелый взгляд выдавал бессонные ночи и полные напряжения дни, да чуть более хриплый, чем обычно голос. Господи, как же она скучала! Рей закусила палец и постаралась сосредоточиться на том, что доносилось из динамиков телевизора._

_— Это серьезные обвинения, — тем временем пробормотал один из ведущих, явно не ожидавший подобных заявлений от обычного интервью с кандидатом в президенты._

_— Мы собирали информацию в течение последних пяти лет. Отслеживали схемы движения наркотиков и выходили через доверенных лиц на руководителей. И теперь я готов предоставить сто четырнадцать фамилий известных и не очень людей, что были вовлечены в преступную сеть. Поверьте, некоторые имена вас удивят…_

_Рей зажмурилась и досчитала до десяти, чтобы взять себя в руки. Этого не могло быть! Попросту невозможно! Если верить ее собственным глазам, то у Бена оставалось всего около сорока фамилий, остальные давно покоились на дне сейфа Сандерса. Черт побери! Она рисковала собственной жизнью, крала документы, предавала и унижалась именно для того, чтобы эти имена никогда не прозвучали в прямом эфире. Потому что иначе их семью ждал грандиозный скандал, полный порнографических снимков интернет и загубленное будущее. Но Бен решил по-своему, каким-то невероятным образом с легкостью перечеркнув любые схемы и планы. Но… как? Как он собирался доказывать свою правоту, если его жена собственноручно забрала все до единого козыри?_

_— Я так понимаю, вы можете озвучить, кто замешан в этом скандале, господин вице-президент? Извините, но это немного шокирующие новости для субботнего утра._

_— Через четыре дня я предоставлю Конгрессу полный список имен и документов, подтверждающих деятельность означенных людей, — кивнул Соло и взглянул прямо в камеру. А Рей показалось, что он смотрел на неё. Что каким-то неведомым образом прошил насквозь расстояния, мили и электромагнитные частоты. Господи, как? Как это возможно?_

_— Все сто четырнадцать? — озадаченно спросил ведущий._

_— Разумеется. — Бен холодно улыбнулся. — Все._

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия**

**Июль, шесть лет назад**

Сознание вернулось резко, когда толчком выдернув из полной пустоты, душу швырнуло в едва живое тело. Рей открыла глаза… и не увидела ничего. Вокруг, словно в гулком каменном тоннеле, стояла непроглядная темнота и холод, которые внезапно озарились быстрой тусклой вспышкой, а затем сотряслись ударом грома. Мир колыхнулся и пригрозил схлопнуться, чтобы пожрать вместе с собой любого, кто окажется рядом. Пару раз моргнув и с трудом прогнав наплывающую пелену, Рей снова смежила саднящие веки и в попытке побороть накатывающую от головокружения тошноту сглотнула. Мышцы будто не слушались, однако, горло прошила такая острая боль, что она не смогла сдержать едва слышный стон. Из груди вылетел рваный вздох, который немедленно отозвался резью в ребрах, а звук собственного голоса вскрыл спинной мозг и едва не раскроил пополам череп. Боже… где она?

Реальность вновь озарилась короткой вспышкой, а руки осторожно потянулись в стороны и боязливо нащупали ладонями каменную плитку пола. От нее веяло ледяной изморозью, и Рей наконец-то поняла, что лежит на спине. Но… где? Она медленно повернула голову влево, почувствовав, как едва не сломалась от напряжения шея, и попыталась всмотреться в почти непроглядный мрак. С трудом моргнув, Рей еще раз безрезультатно попробовала сглотнуть и медленно выдохнула. Она ничего не понимала. В голове всплыл жаркий день и отзвучавший приговор, то и дело льющиеся с неба дожди, а потом… А потом словно кто-то выключил картинку, оставив только эхо частого дыхания и отзвуки крика. Произошел взрыв? Или мир накрыл апокалипсис? И почему так тихо? Рей знала — надо осмотреться и хотя бы понять, что это за место. Тем временем плавающая в черепной коробке кувалда ударила в виски, словно намеревалась проломить тонкие кости, тело с трудом перекатилось набок, а она едва не завопила от скрутившей мышцы судороги. Живот болезненно свело и пришлось часто задышать, лихорадочно прогоняя наползавшую тошноту, пока изо рта вырывались хриплые вздохи. Черт! Что случилось? Почему она вся будто одна сплошная рана? Но руки подкосились, Рей всхлипнула и обессиленно уткнулась лбом в ладони, а потом испуганно замерла. Взгляд уперся в неестественно обнаженный безымянный палец, и внутри мгновенно собрались шипастые зубья страха. Она потеряла оба кольца! Оба! Господи, Арми будет в бешенстве. Арми ее…

И тут это произошло — тонкая невидимая пленка лопнула, а голова Рей наполнилась воспоминаниями. Кислотной волной они хлынули в мозг и выжигали дыры, оставляя за собой отравленные русла, смывая наспех выстроенные преграды и ломая хлипкие стены. Все тело, каждая клетка или нерв, каждый помнящий прикосновения и удары дюйм кожи, казалось, взвыли от навалившегося единым потоком ужаса. И Рей затряслась, почти забилась судорогами от убивающей изнутри паники. Стало так отчаянно страшно, что она тихо завыла. А потом поползла — бездумно, инстинктивно, желая спрятаться и забиться в самый глухой угол. Она не знала куда движется и судорожно перебирала руками, не в силах встать, но упорно волокла себя к ножкам чего-то непонятного, что в полыхающей молниями ночи походило на стол. Из-за рези в едва не вывернутых кистях руки подкашивались, отбитый живот чувствовал каждый стык на плитке пола, однако Рей глотала истеричные всхлипы и двигалась вперед. И забившись в импровизированное убежище, поджала колени к груди в интуитивной попытке спрятаться от рухнувшей реальности. Ее колотила дрожь, что больно сжимала пострадавшие мышцы и ткани, трясло в лихорадке и накрывало паникой. Было до немоты, почти до обморока страшно.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала она дрожащими губами и подавилась новым всхлипом. Рей боялась и одновременно желала, чтобы ее услышали. — Пожалуйста, помогите…

Обломанные ногти с засохшей под ними чужой кровью попытались одернуть порванную юбку, но вместо этого царапнули холодную кожу, когда Рей вздрогнула от раздавшегося в темноте дома шороха. В удалявшихся раскатах грома ей мерещился звук открывшейся двери, в барабанившем по окнам дождю — приближающиеся шаги, в шуме редких проезжающих машин — голос. Он подкрадывался, шептал так настойчиво и четко: «Ненавижу!» И тогда Рей задрожала сильнее, в истеричном ужасе сжалась в комок, безумно страшась выдать себя неровным вздохом.

— Заберите меня отсюда… Пожалуйста! Господи… кто-нибудь… Заберите! Я не могу… больше не могу.

Челюсть так сильно свело от страха и холода, что та едва шевелилась. Рей знала, нужно успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Какой-то еще живой частью рационального понимала — ей давно следовало бежать, спасаться из дома, куда в любой момент мог вернуться Хакс. Но остановиться не получалось, истерика не заканчивалась, а лишь еще туже сковала руки и ноги. Потому что стоило закрыть глаза, как Рей снова видела черные ботинки и раскрасневшееся лицо мужа, чувствовала запах пота, ощущала грубые толчки, от которых едва не выворачивало наизнанку. В том месте, где высохла сперма, кожу отвратительно тянуло и казалось, что терпкий, немного резкий запах пропитал насквозь. Въелся в плоть и навсегда проник в кровь. Что любой теперь мог учуять… узнать… Господи, это будет с ней навсегда — не смыть, не забыть, не исправить.

Тело продолжало трясти в агонии, и она не знала, сколько просидела под столом, прижавшись спиной к тонкой, твердой ножке. А та наверняка уже вросла прямо в кости. Но замерзнув от гулявших сырых сквозняков, Рей не чувствовала ничего, только никуда не девшийся ужас. Она бормотала что-то еще, кого-то звала и совсем не запоминала ни слов, ни имен. И лишь когда затихший ушедшей грозой город тронули первые предрассветные сумерки, по-летнему ранние, ясные, чистые, Рей осмелилась покинуть свой тайник. Украдкой, словно вор, она выкарабкалась из-под стола и боязливо огляделась по сторонам. Однако выпрямиться не получилось. В затекшие ноги немедленно вонзились тысячи игл, дышать стало катастрофически больно, и Рей с грохотом рухнула на четвереньки, сильно ударившись коленями и вновь подвернув не выдержавшие нагрузки руки. Из легких выбило воздух так резко, что голова закружилась, но она сжала зубы и на четвереньках, точно животное, двинулась в сторону ванной. У нее была цель — единственное, на чем мог сосредоточиться воспаленный мозг, что заставлял разваливающееся на части тело ползти вперед. Спасение. Оно ждало там, за стеклянной дверцей навесного шкафа. В коричневой баночке, под белой крышкой. А потому, цепляясь за стены и едва не ломая пальцы, Рей все же поднялась на подгибающиеся ноги.

Этот проклятый путь ей не забыть никогда. В попытке удержаться она хваталась руками за все подряд, срывала со стен картины, сбивала лампы. Оставляя после себя мертвое поле, Рей тащилась к белой двери, хотя с трудом волокла заплетающиеся ноги. Она знала, что справится, черт побери. Найдет силы, которых нет, упорство, которого почти не осталось, и дойдет. Голова раскалывалась на части, реальность двоилась в глазах, закручиваясь по спирали, а во рту было удивительно сухо. На какой-то момент Рей показалось, что это конец. Сведенные судорогой пальцы не могли сомкнуться на металле дверной ручки, но через мучительную вечность тяжелый замок поддался и позволил пустой человеческой оболочке ввалиться внутрь. Она снова упала, склонившись над унитазом, и почувствовала, как рефлекторно сжимавшийся желудок не мог даже сократиться. Ее рвало и не рвало, она теряла сознание и тут же снова приходила в себя, чтобы в последний миг успеть ухватиться немеющими руками за холодные бортики. Ладони покалывало, Рей почти не чувствовала ног, но упорно пыталась стоять хотя бы на коленях. Она. Справится.

Наконец, безумство рефлексов успокоилось и вернулось под власть отрешенного от мира мозга. А потому ухватившись за скользкий край раковины, Рей смогла подтянуться и вцепиться нечувствительными пальцами в зеркальный шкаф. Брошенный вскользь взгляд едва не вызвал новый приступ неконтролируемой рвоты, однако, ту получилось сдержать. Глаза закрылись сами. Смотреть в отражение собственной совести не нашлось решимости и воли. Но ей это было и не нужно. Рука скользнула под одну из дверок, без труда нащупала на полке баночку и вытянула под тусклый свет, что сочился из маленького окошка. С третьего раза трясущиеся пальцы вскрыли упаковку, со второго выловили две скользких капсулы и одним привычным движением закинули в рот. Запив водой прямо из-под крана, Рей медленно опустилась на пол и судорожно втянула воздух… А потом содрогнулась всем телом и, сжавшись в комок, заскулила. Протяжно, отчаянно, навзрыд. Почти завыла от пережитого ужаса и отравляющей боли. Она спрятала лицо в холодных ладонях и вдруг поняла, какая же трусиха. Жалкая, ничтожная и совершенно бездарная. Потому что оставшись никем, без шансов на будущее, с осознанием собственной отвратительности, униженная и впервые так ясно осознавшая всю глубину совершенных поступков, не нашла в себе воли справиться с выдрессированной годами тягой. Ненавистный наркотик нужен Рей, чтобы выжить. Чтобы сбежать из этого дома и никогда сюда не возвращаться. И она ненавидела себя за слабость, не знала, как будет смотреть Бену в глаза. Боялась снова увидеть полный разочарования взгляд, который уничтожит в ней последнее. Потому что он верил, а Рей подвела. Во всем. Не справилась ни с одной задачей, не выдержала ответственности, не была ни сильной, ни умной, ее не переполняло благородство или спокойная уверенность. Один психоз да разодранная кожа. Она подставила всех — себя, Бена… даже Армитажа… Но выпустить из рук полную стимуляторов упаковку Рей так и не смогла.

Она откинула голову на бортик ванной и зажмурилась, когда наконец-то почувствовала притупляющуюся под натиском истерично бьющегося сердца боль, а потом не поворачиваясь протянула руку и зачем-то включила воду. Наполнивший гулкое помещение плотный шум оказался первым звуком этого дома с момента хлопка двери. И стало немного спокойнее. Минуты текли сплошным потоком и исчезали в воронке слива, пока Рей чувствовала нарастающую в крови синтетическую энергию. Истощение никуда не делось, но амфетамин действовал. А потом тело словно завели — выкрутили до упора ручку механического ключа и заставили ржавые конечности сокращаться в такт криво звучащей музыке. Встать получилось с первой попытки. Порванная по шву юбка и изукрашенная красными пятнами блузка отправились на пол, где осталось нижнее белье, Рей не знала. Но под горячие струи воды она ступила с целым списком принятых решений, не желая даже задумываться об их адекватности. Какой смысл? Она все равно сойдет с ума.

В этот раз не было сбора вещей, только вывернутые наизнанку шкафы, схваченные впопыхах джинсы и натянутая прямо на голое тело рубашка с длинным рукавом. Рей не рассматривала себя. Попыталась, но от мгновенно впившихся в мозг воспоминаний ее едва не вырвало, и эти попытки пришлось оставить. Тем более, на что там смотреть? Кровоподтёки и гематомы, ссадины и травмированные мышцы, между ног все наливалось тупой болью и иногда скручивало безумными резями, от которых темнело в глазах. Но моторчик жужжал, вынудив схватить брошенные вчерашним вечером ключи от машины и не оглядываясь выбежать из проклятого дома. Рей даже не закрыла дверь. Зачем? Ей плевать на каждую оставленную там вещь, все они напоминали о чудовище, с которым она десять лет провела под крышей.

На лице появилась кривая усмешка. Как странно… Два монстра в одном бестиарии. Наверное, стоило бы сжечь каждую мелочь, но у неё почти не осталось времени. Муж мог вернуться. Однако уже вставив ключ в зажигание, Рей услышала глухую трель вновь ожившего телефона. Тревожную, требовательную, почти приказывающую взять эту чертову трубку. Даже сквозь тысячу миль и абсолютную невозможность голос Бена звучал в голове так отчетливо, что она послушно дернулась в сторону открытой входной двери, но тут же себя остановила. Нет. Не сейчас… Быть может, потом, или вообще никогда. Кинув на пассажирское сиденье упаковки со стимуляторами, Рей вдавила педаль газа.

_— Доброе утро, Америка!_

По-весеннему яркий лимонный дом Холдо встретил сонной тишиной самых сладких перед пробуждением часов, а потому дверной звонок раздался с громкостью пролетавшего мимо истребителя. Где-то на втором этаже послышался сонный лай, пока голову Рей в очередной раз взрывало болью. Дважды за весь короткий путь она останавливалась на обочине и пыталась выблевать несуществующее содержимое желудка, может, даже собственный кишечник. Перед глазами все расплывалось, дорога вертелась и постоянно норовила нырнуть из-под колес вправо, отчего Рей несколько раз лишь чудом умудрилась не вылететь на обочину. Не помогали даже наркотики, которые оказались не в силах совладать с сотрясением и полным моральным истощением. Так что добравшись до лестницы, Рей схватилась за деревянный откос и еле вползла на последнюю высокую ступень.

Входная дверь распахнулась, и темный проем явил заспанного Грегори Холдо с вьющимся в ногах благородным семейством Буш.

— Я… — пролепетала Рей, даже не зная, что именно хотела сказать. Однако одетый в стеганый домашний халат государственный секретарь не задал ни единого вопроса, видимо, впечатлившись трупной бледностью ранней гостьи. И одним резким движением подхватил чуть ли не падающую к нему в руки женщину, а после коротко крикнул:

— Эми! Сюда! — И неожиданно ласково пробормотал: — Все хорошо, ты в безопасности.

Однако взгляд его был полон неясной для Рей тревоги. Ведь она не знала, что губы почти посинели. Что засохшая корка крови до сих пор покрывала слипшиеся на затылке волосы — мысли в душе были столь далеки от таких мелочей. Не видела трясущихся рук и испуганных глаз. В ее будто стеклянном мире реальность плавала кривыми отражениями, искажалась изгибами боли и взрывалась осколками еще не ушедшего страха. Но расширенные зрачки упрямо смотрели на мир, пока разум пытался выкарабкаться из ямы полного уничтожения.

Окончательно осознание произошедшего навалилось только в миг, когда перед своим лицом Рей увидела тонкую руку с зажатой в ней чашкой чая.

— Мне больше некуда было идти, — прошептала она и прикрыла глаза. То самое кресло с непошлыми розочками, куда осторожно посадил ее мистер Холдо, оказалось слишком мягким, а накинутый однотонный плед чересчур теплым. Сонливости не было, но расползающийся по телу уют мешал собраться с мыслями. — Я прошу прощения за беспокойство…

— Глупости, — немного резко откликнулась Эмилин и неожиданно едва ощутимо дотронулась до уже видневшихся на шее следов. Тонкие бледные губы поджались, а серые глаза подернулись инеем тщательно скрытой злости. — Вы пришли совершенно верно.

И, поднявшись, она с абсолютно прямой спиной удалилась за домашней аптечкой. Вероятно, это было действительно правильно. Рей с силой сжала в резко сведенной ладони тонкую ажурную чашечку и отпила горячий чай, чуть склонив голову влево. Так получалось глотать без ощущения сломанного пополам горла. Взгляд невольно упал на дрожащие пальцы, и она подумала, насколько же мгновенно вернулись симптомы. Со всей циничностью они напомнили, что бывшей наркоманкой ей уже не стать. И наверняка стоило сделать хоть что-то: взять себя в руки, бороться, драться, сопротивляться. Но Рей не могла. Все, чего она хотела — тишины и забвения.

И дом Эмилин Холдо принес долгожданный покой, дал столь нужное время, чтобы прийти в себя и решить. Говорить или молчать, остаться или уйти, прямо сейчас нестись в полицейский участок или навсегда забыть чудом пережитую ночь. Рей плавала в окружавшей ее мягкой уверенности и набиралась взаймы чужой храбрости, раз своей отчаянно не хватало. Она чувствовала мягкие, пахнущие терпким кремом руки, что распутывали сбившиеся в колтуны волосы, слышала негромкие разговоры и бормотание телевизора. По дому гуляли запахи еды, которая заставляла желудок болезненно сжиматься. Но жевать было настолько больно, что Рей отказалась от этой затеи. Но пальцы машинально все перекатывали белую капсулу, пока глаза невидяще пялились в закрытый ажурной решеткой камин. Был ли другой выход? Стоило ли поступить иначе? Она не знала, но единственным страхом по-прежнему оставалась память о той слабости и беззащитности, что исчезала лишь с нервно сжатым в кулаке наркотиком. Но ложась тем же вечером на белые чистые простыни в отведенной ей спальне, Рей наконец-то приняла последнее решение.

Оно вышло больным, раздирающим насквозь истерически бьющийся в агонии разум. Слишком жестокое, чтобы не столкнуть в пропасть шатающийся на острие рассудок, но стыд оказался сильнее. Наверно, именно так убивают любовь. Своими руками, тщательно испепелив в сердце, выкорчевав ложкой, вырезав тупыми ножами. Ее выдавливают по капле, пока не останется сухой остаток холодного расчета и скупой выгоды.

Рей не вернется в Чикаго. А это значит, не вернется к человеку, что навсегда с ним связан. Не наберется той смелости, чтобы поднять взгляд и встать рядом с Беном. Ведь он заслужил нечто большее, чем она когда-либо могла ему дать. Сознательно убив в себе любые проблески человечности, Рей собственными руками теперь выдернула и скомкала ту нить, что с такой нежностью распутывал все эти месяцы Соло. Он завязал узлы, где было тонко, починил, где связь прервалась, верил, оберегал, хранил… Чтобы с полной бездушностью Рей прямо сейчас растерзала все в клочья. Она не вернется в Чикаго. Не имеет никакого права обманывать и этого мужчину, прикинувшись той, кем никогда не была и уже никогда не станет. Все это выдумки — счастье, радость, надежда. Пустая болтовня или наивные разговоры дураков, что мнили себя философами. А потому Рей искренне верила в это два дня, пока не увидела на пороге не своего дома такой любимый ворох несуразностей.

В тот вечер за окном снова лило, как при Великом Потопе. Вода уносила в сточную канаву пыльцу запоздалых деревьев, листья и мусор. Машины подобно ковчегам рассекали полные лужами улицы, где то и дело опадали смытые потоками украшения ко Дню Независимости. И пока страна готовилась к празднику, Рей не готовилась ни к чему. Ей было все равно. Полное равнодушие сковало ум и сердце, замуровав в привычную бесчувственность разъедающее отчаяние. И рухни завтра Капитолий, а может, окажись столица в Арканзасе, на лице Рей Хакс не отразилась бы даже капля удивления. Ледышка. Холодная внутри, холодная снаружи.

Однако в шесть часов после полудня вырвавшие ее из объятий потусторонней дремоты громкие споры вынудили подняться и осторожно подойти к ведущей со второго этажа лестнице. Было прохладно. Рей куталась в слишком большой для нее халат и до белых костяшек цеплялась за деревянные, скользкие перила, пока осторожно спускалась. Мышцы все еще тянуло и дергало болью, но голоса становились громче, и Рей замедлила шаг. Однако только очутившись в самом низу, она узнала просительно-приказной тон и пораженно замерла, боясь поверить своим глазам, но одновременно желая, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Он все-таки пришел.

Бен занимал собою целую прихожую, несмотря на то что устало прислонился к входной двери. Одетый в самый обычный джемпер он стоял, засунув руки в карманы и упрямо наклонив голову вперед, отчего мокрые пряди прилипли ко лбу. И даже со своего места Рей видела запавшие глаза, разглядела залегшие тени, искусанные губы и слишком заметные скулы. Господи! Он ее искал…

— Бен, сейчас не лучшее время, — мягко увещевала миссис Холдо, пока нежно рассматривала строптиво поджавшего губы Соло. Под ногами вились папильоны и радостно виляли хвостами рядом с явно — о боже! — знакомым гостем. — Знаю, вы переживаете, но она пока не готова…

— Мне нужно ее увидеть. — Голос Соло звучал утомленно и тихо, но по-прежнему невыносимо твердо. Однако Эмилин лишь вежливо улыбнулась.

— Позже, когда Рей сама этого захочет. Сейчас не та ситуация, вам не следует давить. Она скажет сама…

— Не скажет, — со сводящей скулы горечью перебил Бен, устало прикрыл глаза, а затем неожиданно зло добавил. — Рей никогда ничего не говорит. Даже если будет подыхать, то молча и со всей доступной ей проклятой гордостью!

— И все же, я настаиваю, чтобы вы сейчас ушли, — с небольшим нажимом, но пока еще вежливо произнесла Холдо и услышала в ответ четкое:

— Нет.

Бен не сомневался в своем решении идти до конца. Рей видела это в его позе, в стиснутых кулаках в карманах брюк, в слишком глубоком и спокойном дыхании. Буш-младший озадаченно заворчал, недобро кося темным глазом.

— Бен, это глупо! — тем временем всплеснула руками Эмилин. — Вы не знаете, что прои…

Но договорить у неё не вышло, потому что движимый какой-то неведомой силой Соло резко вскинул голову и повернулся туда, где стиснув в судороге тонкой рукой перила, стояла Рей. Стремительно он оторвался от двери, сделал два шага вперед и замер посреди коридора. Наверно в его глазах была тревога, а может та самая невыразимая мягкость, плещущееся медью раздражение или тусклая, обреченная усталость. Рей не знала. Она отвела взгляд мгновенно, скрыв под полуприкрытыми веками то, что стало личным позором. Однако Бен молчал, не говорил ни слова и, кажется, даже не дышал, пока разглядывал стоящую перед ним женщину. А она набиралась смелости у своей трусости, чтобы сделать последний шаг.

— Уходи, — наконец тихо произнесла Рей, сильнее впиваясь пальцами в нагревшееся под рукой дерево. — Я позвоню тебе позже.

Повисла недобрая пауза, во время которой в пространстве между ними раскаленным шаром скапливались злость и отчаяние. Лучи от этого сгустка эмоций расползались по полу, окутывали босые ноги и взбирались по коже, вынудив все скрытые одеждой гематомы и ссадины разом заныть от напряжения. Медленно выдохнув, Бен на секунду прикрыл ладонью глаза и заговорил:

— Позже? Я звонил тебе два дня. Два проклятых дня, за которые едва не сошел с ума. Прилетел в гребаный Вашингтон, так быстро, как смог. Нашел твой дом и то, что было в нем… А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я просто ушел? — Казалось, он готов рассмеяться от абсурдности происходящего. Но…

— Да, — коротко ответила Рей, и Бен взорвался. Одним движением он оказался рядом с ней и трижды наплевал на предупредительный окрик Холдо.

— Сдурела? — рыкнул Соло, а затем впился пальцами в дверной косяк наверняка от отчаянного желания что-нибудь сломать. Собаки было загавкали, но быстро смолкли под его раздраженным взглядом. Похоже, он действительно здесь не в первый раз… — Ты хотя бы представляешь, что я почувствовал, найдя разгромленный дом? Пустой! С восхитительно размазанной по стенам и полу кровью! Радость? Восторг?! Я был в ужасе, Рей! Обзвонил каждую больницу, объездил половину моргов, разнес отделение полиции в попытке узнать, не напал ли на тебя кто! Я не знал, что еще мне сделать, куда пойти, где искать. Жива ли ты вообще! У меня было два страшных дня, пока я не связался с Грегом. От полной безысходности… И, о чудо!

Он вымученно хохотнул, попытался успокоиться, но не выдержал и вбил кулак в равнодушный откос. А потом еще раз, и снова, пока отколовшаяся вместе с краской щепка не царапнула больно по ладони. Бен был в бешенстве и не мог понять, чего же хотел больше — до переломанных позвонков стиснуть в объятиях или же просто свернуть тонкую женскую шею. И, боже! Боже! Боже! Кажется, он ничего не понял! Не знал, не догадывался, не находил в своей морали и личности даже малейшего повода для случившегося с Рей кощунства, иначе уже волоком бы тащил ее в больницу, в суд или под замок. Но Бен лишь с тихой угрозой спросил:

— А сейчас ты как ни в чем не бывало хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Да, — прошептала Рей.

— Врешь! — разъяренно выплюнул он.

Врала. И господи, как же не хотела этого делать. Бен стоял так близко, что его дыхание скользило по коже. Рей ощущала влажный запах дождя, чувствовала горькую сладость, в которую так хотелось укутаться, и терпкий аромат сигарет. Черт побери, она была готова утонуть во всем, чем являлся Бен Соло, но вместо этого произнесла равнодушное:

— Проникновение на частную собственность уголовно наказуемо. Равно, как и преследование.

— ХВАТИТ! — неожиданно заорал он и настойчиво, но удивительно мягко схватил ее за плечи. Однако инстинкт не подвел. Рей вздрогнула и отшатнулась, а Бен нахмурившись постарался взять себя в руки. — Он был там? Что-то сказал? В чем-то убедил? Господи, Рей… Что, черт возьми, произошло?

Вопрос прозвучал так по-детски наивно и отчаянно, что вся накопленная в Рей уверенность чуть не разбилась. Зажмурившись, она часто дышала и торопливо пыталась унять опять взвившиеся черным вихрем воспоминания, когда вместо светлой гостиной перед глазами оказались грубые мужские ботинки.

— Бен, отойдите, — попробовала вмешаться Холдо, которая цепко хватала невидимые остальным знаки: нежелание Рей говорить и горячую, жгучую потребность Бена узнать правду. — Она сделала свой выбор. Сейчас не тот случай, когда стоит устраивать драму!

— Прекратите ей потакать! Она не понимает, что творит!

— А может быть, вам стоит перестать говорить обо мне в третьем лице, будто я не существую? — Рей отвернулась и машинально потерла ноющую ладонь, когда к горлу подкатила знакомая тошнота. И в этот момент внутри взвилось такое раздражение на собственную физическую слабость, что она не выдержала. — Вы можете ругаться между собой сколько хотите. Вам даже может показаться, что меня нет. Но я здесь. И я жива, как бы этот урод ни хотел иного!

Слова упали в абсолютную тишину, и она знала, что сказала это зря. Такие новости не сообщают при свидетелях и в гневе, а украдкой или наедине, удобно устроившись в любимых объятиях или в кресле психотерапевта. Но вышло так. Слова вырвались сами и зазвенели в хрустальных подвесах настенного рожка, отразившись от симметрично выставленных на каминной полке фотографий. И казалось, даже розы на обивке кресла испуганно съежились в ожидании неминуемой развязки, которая, конечно, последовала незамедлительно. Действуя скорее по наитию, чем действительно осознав услышанное, Бен резко обошел застывшую в напряжении фигурку, на мгновение замер, а потом одним движением дернул и развернул под яркое сияние настенного светильника тонкие женские кисти. Рей считала секунду за секундой и не хотела смотреть, но оказалась не в силах отвести взгляд от его лица. А потому увидела, как губы Бена превратились в почти незаметную нить и скривились, стоило просторному рукаву халата соскользнуть, обнажив мерзкие обручи гематом.

— Что это? — процедил Бен и нарочито медленно втянул носом воздух. Он смотрел исключительно на видневшиеся по всей коже следы, точно не верил увиденному. И вопрос вышел риторическим, заданный скорее бездушной Вселенной, нежели хоть кому-нибудь из присутствующих.

— Любовные отметки, — зло бросила Рей и попыталась вырвать руку, чтобы отвернуться, но Бен немедленно схватил обратно, избегая, однако, мест с синяками.

— Еще даже не сине-фиолетовый… не больше пары суток, — прошептал он, пока внимательно разглядывал особенно уродливый цветок, а затем застыл, кажется, наконец-то в полной мере осознав случившееся. И следующий вопрос прозвучал так нелепо, что Рей раздраженно фыркнула. — Он… поднял на тебя руку?

Серьезно, на этом месте полагалось под гомерический хохот публики опустить занавес очередного варьете, но, увы, все было по-настоящему. И отразившийся в глазах Бена ужас, стоило ему заметить злополучный безымянный палец, почти заискрился во враз наэлектризовавшемся воздухе. Одним разрядом он превратил стоявшего перед ней мужчину в обезумевшее от бессильной ярости существо.

— Какая тебе разница? Оставь меня в покое и отпусти уже! — торопливо пробормотала Рей, а затем снова попыталась вырваться, но куда там.

Бен упрямо проигнорировал брошенную в пустоту болезненную просьбу. Вместо этого, он с силой, уверенно дернул в стороны полы халата, вынудив ослабший пояс обреченно поникнуть, и одним движением задрал длинные полы обычной фланелевой рубашки.

— Что, твою мать, ты творишь? — прошипела Рей, попытавшись прикрыться, но Соло держал крепко и очень громко молчал.

Она видела, как полыхнули адом его глаза, почувствовала мелко задрожавшие пальцы, что бережно провели вдоль изувечивших ребра и кожу живота ярких пятен. Не касаясь, на уровне безопасного тепла, которое подарило ноющему телу долгожданный покой. Но Бен все еще не верил. На грани паники от отвратительной правды просто не мог осмыслить увиденное, когда неожиданно получил подтверждение, наверно, самого страшного своего кошмара. И прошла целая минута, прежде чем его ноги подкосились, а сам он медленно, нескладно опустился на колени и уставился на содранную кожу бедер. Стало очевидно — тайн больше нет. В Рей не осталось ни одного уголка, скрытого от почти пустого взгляда, которым Бен, в конце концов, уставился в пол. Рей не знала его мыслей, но чувствовала, что те наверняка на пороге отчаяния.

О, милый Бен… Ее рыцарь без рыцарства. Король без королевства. Тот невозможный ни в одном мире человек, кто прямо сейчас обвинял во всем себя. Но проблема здесь была только в ней — Рей Хакс — трусливо дрожащей перед единственным мужчиной, которого так безнадежно любила. В ее лживо бегающих глазах, расширенных зрачках и плавающем в крови яде. В том, что она никогда не будет достойна ни таких чувств, ни его самого.

— Ты не останешься здесь и вернешься в Чикаго, — наконец глухо произнес Бен и осторожно запахнул полы халата, постаравшись не коснуться ни дюйма израненной кожи.

— Нет.

— Это не обсуждается. Я заеду к тебе домой, найду документы, — отрезал он, а затем рывком поднялся, откидывая прилипшие ко лбу волосы. Кажется, Бен тоже что-то для себя решил. — Ты не задержишься в этом городе ни на одну лишнюю минуту!

— Нет, — все так же ровно произнесла Рей, упрямо закусив нижнюю губу. Решение! Но Бен словно не слышал ее.

— Одевайся. Шутки закончились. Я ошибся, когда отпустил тебя одну, больше такого не повторится. Что бы ты себе ни придумала. — Он достал телефон, где чуть более резким, чем обычно, движением принялся торопливо листать список номеров, но вдруг замер и до противного пластикового скрежета стиснул хрупкий аппарат. — Тварь! Видит бог, ублюдок сдохнет… Я заставлю его приползти к тебе на коленях, позабочусь, чтобы карьера мистера Хакса оказалась быстрой и бесславной.

— Не смей! — И от холода голоса лужи за окном, вероятно, подернулись инеем. Однако Бен лишь вскинул удивленный взгляд. — Ты не тронешь Армитажа, уедешь отсюда и перестанешь докучать мне своими приказами. Со своей жизнью я разберусь сама.

— Ты его защищаешь?! — будто не веря собственным ушам медленно проговорил Соло, но руку с зажатым телефоном все же опустил.

— Не его! Тебя, идиот! — заорала она. От выплеснувшегося в кровь адреналина голова закружилась, но Рей успела схватиться за стену, в последний момент отмахнувшись от поспешно протянутой в помощь руки. Хватит проклятой жалости. Набрав в саднящие легкие воздуха, она заговорила торопливо и едко: — Что ты сделаешь? Опустишься до убийства? Погрозишь пальчиком? Или опубликуешь статью в «Нью-Йорк Таймз»? _«Законный муж изнасиловал мою любовницу»_? Ах, нет… Погоди. _«Законный муж изнасиловал главную суку Конгресса, по совместительству любовницу губернатора Иллинойса»_? Блестяще!

— Что ты несешь? — пробормотал ошарашенный Бен.

— Пообещай, что не тронешь его, — почти по слогам отчеканила она. — Что ничего не будешь делать. Это тебя не касается.

— Рей!

— Обещай, иначе я пойду в полицию и скажу, что это был ты. Даже вопросов не возникнет. Прецедент уже был…

— Черт возьми! Ты неадекватна! Ты…

— Прежде чем вы скажете что-то непоправимое, Бен, я думаю, вам лучше подумать, — раздался голос Холдо, о присутствии которой они оба уже успели забыть.

Согласно тявкнул Буш-младший, и Соло прервался, в неверии покачав головой. Он напряженно разглядывал едва стоящую у стены женщину, готовый в любой момент подхватить падающее тело. Но что-то его настораживало. Сущая мелочь… Рей чувствовала повисший в воздухе вопрос. Его подсказывало то самое врачебное чутье, которое никогда не подводило Бена. Не подвело и в этот раз.

— Обещай!

— Я обещаю, — медленно проговорил он, однако, упрямый подбородок дал понять — это еще не все. — Но ты вернешься со мной в Чикаго.

— В Чикаго? — горько хохотнула Рей, все еще не решаясь посмотреть в глаза. — А что меня ждет в Чикаго, а? Хочешь предложить мне должность твоей официальной шлюхи? Вроде фаворитки? Из тех, чья репутация настолько плоха, что годятся только раздвигать ноги.

— Рей, не надо, — прорычал Бен, оскорбленный (Господи! А как же иначе?) подобными подозрениями. Но она же все решила… Ведь так?

— А что тогда? Чего ты хочешь от меня? — слабо усмехнувшись, она все же опустилась на ступени, поджала к груди колени и едва слышно зашептала. Она не знала, кому рассказывала комедию своей жизни — себе или Бену — но молчать больше не было причин. — Все эти годы я пыталась не думать о тебе. Осознанно загоняла себя в такую жизнь, где и места не нашлось бы для Бенджамина Соло. Выживала, предавала, подкупала, даже убивала своих детей, потому что они не твои! Но что в итоге? Ты разрушил мой брак, мою жизнь, а теперь и карьеру… Хватит! Своим гребаным, никому не нужным благородством шесть лет назад ты, сам того не понимая, уничтожил меня. А теперь пытаешься унизить…

Она замолчала, и повисла душная, почти невыносимая тишина, от которой ныли кости и трещали доски, ломались стены и гнулись чугунные решетки на окнах. Мир содрогнулся, а потом завопил от хлынувшей в сторону Рей чужой боли, когда Бен медленно опустился рядом. Одно мгновение — и его холодный лоб уткнулся в торчащие ободранные коленки. Теплое дыхание окутало кожу в нелепой попытке растопить царящий внутри лед, но Рей лишь крепче вцепилась в равнодушные ступени. Видит бог, как хотелось запустить пальцы в спутанные пряди, перебрать каждую, утонуть в лакричном запахе, прижаться губами к макушке и никуда не отпускать. Да, она обязательно сделала бы именно так, окажись все немного иначе. Будь глупая Рей сильнее, смелее, честнее, чище и просто лучше. Но решение принято.

— Все когда-нибудь заканчивается, Бен. Закончилось и это, — едва различимо произнесла она, но Соло услышал.

— Я знаю, что мне пока нечего тебе предложить, кроме еще одного обещания, — медленно выговорил он и прижался губами к ссадине, прикрыв глаза, когда по ее телу пробежала дрожь отвращения.

Она понимала, Бен не причинит ей вреда. Господи, кто угодно, но только не он. Однако тело предавало и малодушно сдавалось во власть глупых инстинктов. Но уже в следующий момент Рей поплатилась за свою беспечность, когда оказалась пойманной в ловушку слов. Впрочем, Бен этого ждал. Он поднял голову и со злой усмешкой вгляделся в ее испуганное лицо.

— Но, ведь дело не в этом. Так, мартышка? — донесся вкрадчивый голос, что не оставил ни единого шанса сбежать. — Не в Алише, не в карьере и даже… не в твоем муже. Ведь за весь вечер ты ни разу не посмотрела мне в глаза, отводила взгляд, отворачивалась. У тебя опять судороги, навязчивые идеи, психозы…

— Помни о частной жизни, Соло. Иначе о ней уже забуду я, — испуганно прошипела Рей и зажмурилась, почувствовав, как по спине поползли языки стыдливого страха. А потом ей не оставили ни единого шанса.

— Рей… посмотри на меня.

Это конец. Бен сделал последнее, что еще мог — отдал тот самый приказ, ослушаться которого было невозможно. Простой, четкий, не подразумевающий сомнений или колебаний. Он нес в себе приговор и обещал долгие часы в адском котле самобичевания. Хотя, казалось бы, куда еще больше? Но Бен всегда находил новую грань, за которую Рей падала и разбивалась насмерть. И потому она подняла взгляд. С полной обреченностью представила на суд ярких лучей светильника свои покрасневшие глаза и нереагирующие зрачки — огромные, черные ямы, на дне которых уже плескались первые ростки безумия. Больше можно было ничего не говорить, Соло прекрасно знал этот вид, изучил до лютой ненависти. Хмыкнув, он поднялся и долго смотрел, как гаснет свет в двух бездушных провалах.

— Я не знаю, как давно ты это сделала, почему и зачем, — произнес он настолько холодно, что Рей зябко поежилась. — Мне неважно. Это действительно был только твой выбор. Но я хочу напомнить одну вещь — ты все еще ведешь мою кампанию, так изволь вернуться на рабочее место.

— Меня нанял Сноук, а не Бен Соло.

— У нас была договоренность, выполняй, — уже знакомым жестом он упрямо наклонил голову вперед, впервые подавляя всем сразу: размерами, личностью, твердостью тона.

— Нет. Суд запретил…

— Выполняй! — неожиданно заорал Бен, и маска спокойствия треснула. Разлетелась вдребезги, обнажив дикую ярость и отчаяние, с которым он цеплялся за последнюю надежду.

Бен думал, что сможет исправить — починить сломанное, собрать осколки и попробовать склеить из них прошлое. Глупая утопия мыслей. Бред! Фатальное заблуждение. А потому, уже открыв рот, Рей собралась повторить все тот же ответ, когда неожиданно увидела его глаза. Больные, темные, обреченные. Они вопили, что прямо сейчас Бен Соло уничтожен так же, как и она; размазан тонким слоем крови по стенам и собственному прошлому. Потому что его бумеранг вышел слишком жестоким. И поняв это, Рей облизнула пересохшие губы и прошептала совсем не то, что собиралась.

— Когда получу развод.

У неё было решение… Боже, о чем она говорит? Единственное, на что оно годилось, так это понять всю тщетность своих планов, когда дело касалось Бена Соло. Но, кажется, он сам не ожидал услышать нечто подобное. Ибо замерев словно в неверии, Бен осторожно выдохнул, а затем порывисто наклонился и прижался губами к ее покрытому испариной слабости лбу. В растрепанные волосы нежно зарылись пальцы, и Рей знала, что его торопливый шепот останется с ней навсегда.

— Ты пообещала! Слышишь? Помни об этом! Ты обещала… И я буду ждать. Только вернись…

А потом стало удивительно холодно, почти страшно, когда исчезло ощущение тепла и тот самый запах. Бен ушел сразу. Вежливо попрощался с попытавшейся что-то ему сказать Холдо, почесал за ушком Буша-старшего и аккуратно прикрыл за собой входную дверь. А Рей еще долго сидела на лестнице и смотрела на свои трясущиеся пальцы. Слабачка…

***

Часы превращались в дни, дни слагались в недели, а те плавно перетекли в месяц ожиданий, разговоров и забот. К концу июля Рей по-прежнему жила в гостевой комнате четы Холдо, в ожидании всего и ничего одновременно. У неё не было каких-то стремлений или целей, она не строила грандиозные планы, а просто существовала. В новой реальности, с новыми проблемами и старыми решениями. Каждое утро, с той самый встречи с Беном, Рей поднималась с единственной мыслью — выкинуть чертовы стимуляторы в ведро. Но ближе к вечеру, сидя в компании двух папильонов, она с тревогой ждала часа, когда придется отправиться спать. Потому что каждая ночь в этом доме оказалась наполнена кошмарами, от которых хотелось прятаться в шкафах или забираться под кровать. Дикие, иррациональные, совершенно невозможные. Они пробирались в переутомленный мозг, где вызывали обостренный травмами бред и галлюцинации. Ей снились высотки Чикаго, тонущие в вышедшем из берегов Мичигане, белые стены с темными вмятинами, вцепившиеся в бедра руки и преследующие ее тени. Но она не кричала. Рей открывала глаза, судорожно вглядывалась в горящей единственной лампой свет, пока руки стискивали пахнущее розами одеяло, и долго-долго боялась пошевелиться. Чувства бессилия и собственной слабости придавливали. Но там, где другая наверняка бы сломалась, Рей вставала и шла в ванную. Замерев около зеркала, она целую вечность смотрела в свое отражение, а потом, под горой обычного мусора, судорожно искала выкинутую упаковку, глотала почти предельную дозу и до самого утра боялась хоть на секунду закрыть глаза. Амфетамин хорошо делал свою работу. Он рождал в больной голове ощущение власти и контроля хотя бы над собственными эмоциями. Рей знала, что все это ложь, но сопротивляться такому легкому способу сбежать уже не могла.

Она понимала, что проигрывает сама себе. С каждым новым прожитым днем, с каждой выпитой капсулой отдаляла себя от шанса вернуться, уходя все дальше по дороге своего бреда и страха. Ее ничего не интересовало, она ничего не хотела, спала урывками, крадя у собственного разума несколько жалких часов, когда послеполуденное солнце заливало своим светом комнату, а после долго смотрела в обычный белый потолок. Рей посещали удивительные мысли, что она абсолютно такая же, как эта поверхность. Пустая, гладкая, без единой зазубрины эмоций и с холодным ровным фоном «ничего». Она чувствовала, как постепенно искажается память, вытесняя подернувшиеся затхлой тиной воспоминания, но не хотела их даже касаться. Это было по-прежнему слишком больно, слишком жестоко раз за разом признаваться в своих ошибках. А потому образы раскладывались на отдельные символы, звуки, рисовались четкими картинками, казалось, никак не связанными между собой. Но каждый застывший кадр нес в себе быстро разматывающуюся цепь событий, за которыми следовала тихая истерика или судорожная рвота.

Но дни проходили, и Рей перестала винить Армитажа, в своем травматическом абсурде найдя объяснения каждому его слову или действию. Она виновата и с каждым днем осознавала это только сильнее. И, по правде, оставалось лишь тихо радоваться, что у неё хватило ума не позволить Бену отомстить.

Произошедшее в ту ночь до сих пор оставалось тайной, Рей никому не рассказывала подробностей, не делилась болями, не жаловалась. Ей было до нелепости стыдно причин и последствий. Даже заявление в полицию так и осталось лежать недописанным, погребенное под слоем рабочих бумаг до лучших, спокойных времен. Нет, Рей честно пыталась выжать из себя слова, но каждый раз ломалась на первом же ударе. Однако говорить об этом оказалось еще сложнее, а потому она молчала. Эмилин пыталась настоять на врачах, но Рей из раза в раз игнорировала дружеские замечания и предпочитала углубиться в очередные, присланные из Чикаго отчеты. Это единственное, что она еще умела — работать. Зарывшись в бесконечные статистики, углубившись в часовые переговоры с обнаглевшими репортерами, она нащупывала под ногами иллюзию стабильности. Казалось, ничего не произошло. Будто бы мир не сломался окончательно пополам, разделившись на страшное «было» и пустое «будет». Так что к концу июля, когда влажный жар уже плавил под собой асфальт, с Рей остались только кошмары.

Через несколько дней Грегори Холдо любезно заехал в покинутый дом, откуда привез вещи, хмурый злой взгляд и бумаги на развод. Если до этого государственный секретарь мог только догадываться, то теперь сомнения оказались развеяны. Он не сказал Рей ни слова, но утром двадцатого июля, отринув любые споры, в качестве поддержки и личного адвоката сопроводил ее в здание городского суда.

Несмотря на ранний час, там оказалось удивительно людно, отчего Рей мучилась знакомым желанием снять с себя кожу. Но она лишь стиснула в очередной раз сведенной судорогой руке флакон с антисептиком, демонстративно скрестила в неизменных шпильках ноги и уставилась в стену напротив. Впервые Рей собиралась так тщательно. Старательно замуровывала себя в броню делового официоза и ненавистного макияжа, рисовала темные губы и скрывала еще видневшиеся на коже следы. И пусть ее не покидало ощущение, что от каждого привезенного костюма веяло сумасшествием, она радостно в него спряталась.

— Мне давно следовало поблагодарить вас, мистер Холдо, — тихо произнесла Рей, пока сама осторожно оглядывалась в поисках Армитажа, но не заметив знакомой долговязой бледной фигуры, озадаченно нахмурилась. Она не хотела его видеть. Из всех людей на земле именно этот человек стал живым олицетворением всех возможных ошибок, что Рей совершала с такой тщательностью.

— За что же? — откликнулся Холдо и перелистнул страницу свежей «Politico».

— За молчание и понимание.

Государственный секретарь хмыкнул и вздохнул, пока подбирал, по всей видимости, нужные слова.

— Верные решения, вопреки мнению нашего любимого капитолийского зверинца, рождаются в тишине. А вам надо было о многом подумать. И все же, даже вы слишком часто связываете любовь с необходимостью страданий. Но не волнуйтесь, это наша всеобщая ошибка, — задумчиво проговорил он. Грегори был удивительно невозмутим, словно сопровождать чужих женщин на их бракоразводные процессы, самое обычное дело. — Как можно определить, что мы уже перешли ту грань, где заканчиваются душевные муки и начинается уголовное дело?

— Когда начинают срастаться сломанные ребра? — хмыкнула она в ответ.

— Нет, милая Рей. В тот момент, когда начинает казаться, что мир в чем-то к вам несправедлив. А он, разумеется, именно такой — равнодушный, в чем-то убогий. Но именно в момент осознания своей обделенности несуществующими благами мы захотим изменить его под себя. И начнем с тех, кто ближе всего к нам. Но мир не обязан соответствовать нашим ожиданиям, да и ничьим вообще. — Холдо поправил загнувшийся уголок газеты и откашлялся. — Потому вам не за что меня благодарить. Я всего лишь обычный слабый человек, который тоже хочет немного все изменить. Но методы каждый выбирает сам…

Грегори вздохнул, снова раскрыл газету, но неожиданно хмыкнул и хитро протянул:

— Кстати, слышали? Выходит продолжение про миног-убийц. Восхитительная новость! — Рей усмехнулась и отрицательно покачала головой. Откуда? — А еще что-то про акул…

Развод прошел удивительно тихо. Возможно, это случилось просто потому, что Хакс его проигнорировал. Вместо уже бывшего мужа явился молодой адвокат, белобрысый юноша, который мило заикался под внимательным взглядом главы внешней политики. Коротко брошенное Холдо слово «трус», вызвало вялую бурю негатива и попытки оправданий сложной жизненной ситуацией, на которую Рей лишь насмешливо вздернула бровь. Право слово, раскаиваться в собственных действиях не любил никто, но это не повод бежать от ответственности. Впрочем, она сама поступала не лучше. Однако уже на выходе из кабинета судьи, брошенный на сложенную в руках Грегори газету взгляд выхватил странный заголовок: _«Скандал в Пентагоне: кто ответственен за массовый расстрел жителей в Йемене»_. Рей на секунду застыла, а потом равнодушно закрыла за собой дверь, прижав к груди самые важные документы. Плевать…


	19. Chapter 19

[](https://cutt.ly/Fygm7In) [](https://cutt.ly/Uygm5yz) [](https://cutt.ly/Cygm5Sp) [](https://cutt.ly/Aygm6qJ)

[](https://cutt.ly/Jygm6Y5) [](https://cutt.ly/aygm69Z) [](https://cutt.ly/UygQwrk)

[ ](https://cutt.ly/aygQw0n)

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия — Чикаго, штат Иллинойс**

**Август, шесть лет назад**

Рей небрежно сбросила вызов и снова склонилась над аналитикой, чтобы вникнуть в коварные цифры. Однако пугливыми тараканами те немедленно разбежались прочь, стоило телефону вновь издать настойчивое стрекотание. Простое пластиковое убожество вот уже в пятый раз за день (и бог знает как много за неделю) отчаянно скакало по столу в жалком стремлении сообщить хозяйке нечто важное. Потянувшись выключить надоедливого засранца, Рей замерла над неожиданно резко затихшим в испуге устройством и озадаченно нахмурилась. Осторожно взяв молчавший телефон, она медленно выдохнула и прочитала первое за все это время сообщение. То оказалось таким же лаконичным, как и его автор, но по-прежнему несло в себе след того самого голоса, интонации и даже мимики.

_«Ты обещала»_

Больше не было никаких пояснений, уточнений или иных способов простимулировать Рей, которая находила немыслимые предлоги остаться в Вашингтоне. Нет, причины, конечно же, были — она продавала оставленный Хаксом дом, наконец-то посетила травматолога и даже записалась на прием к психиатру, но тот так и остался в намеченных планах. Смелости взглянуть в глаза собственным страхам пока не находилось, а потому Рей малодушно пряталась в снотворных и стимуляторах, что давно подходили к концу. Однако Бен был очень настойчив. Едва узнав из своих неведомых источников, которые наверняка носили имя государственного секретаря, о разводе и новый номер, он позвонил в тот же день. Ох, да ладно! Ровно через тридцать три минуты, как Рей получила на руки документы и покинула здание суда, а Грегори Холдо добрался до своего кабинета. Тогда она сбросила вызов в первый раз, отговорившись для себя тем, что ей нужно время. Рей лелеяла лишь одну мысль — свободна. И все же чувство вышло двояким, потому что если для остальных свобода означала возможность начать все с чистого листа, то для нее — волочащийся по пятам уродливый хвост из прошлого. Она не могла сбежать от своей репутации и озвученного месяц назад приговора, не умела прятаться от кошмаров и воспоминаний. Спустя почти две недели после развода, она все еще еженощно куталась в плед, сидела в неудобном продавленном кресле и воровала урывками сон.

Влиться в новую жизнь оказалось неимоверно тяжело, хотя Рей всегда считала себя привычной к упорной работе. Впрочем, никогда над ней не висел настолько неподъемный груз собственной вины. Тот усиливался с каждым новым звонком Бена, на который, естественно, она даже не думала отвечать. Рей не хотела слышать его голос, боялась снова почувствовать через тысячу миль невероятное тепло заботы, ласкового внимания, которого не заслуживала. Никогда, если так посмотреть. Однако Бен звонил. Настойчиво, упорно, утром и вечером, когда, по всей видимости, находился один. Он явно хотел что-то сказать, не доверял своих мыслей даже холодным печатным буквам, но Рей из последних сил молчала. Какой, к черту, во всем этом смысл? Какая, к дьяволу, разница, если все, что оставалось — стоять в стороне и наблюдать, как чужая женщина идет рядом с ее мужчиной.

Однако в один из дней начала августа Рей поняла, что отсиживаться за белыми стенами Вашингтона больше не может. Все началось с сообщения от Роуз, в котором бывшая уже коллега требовала немедленно включить выпуск нездешних новостей, а потому Рей потянулась к гостиничному телевизору. Она перебралась в пригородный отель сразу после развода, не стала слушать уговаривающую остаться Холдо и не видела смысла в покупке нового жилья. Зачем? У нее не было планов или целей, Рей не знала, чем займется после окончания кампании Соло, на что будет жить и как зарабатывать на эту самую чертову жизнь. Так что пока она снимала вполне приличный номер и была по-своему счастлива, предоставленная самой себе в полном страшных теней одиночестве. Это стало даже привычным. Но послание Тико выбило из колеи, заставив занятый расчетами разум всколыхнуться и резко переключиться на неожиданно представшую перед глазами картинку, а уже через пять минут Рей в гневе смела со стола все бумаги. Господи, ну какая же дрянь!

Как всегда идеально выглядевшая Алиша мило улыбалась и смотрела в камеру, обнажив будто миллион идеально ровных белых зубов. Картинно взмахнув ресницами, отчего Рей передернуло, она защебетала и по пути привычно проглотила половину нужных слогов, добавив с десяток лишних.

— Ой, да эт слушилось еще весной и ста-ало неожиданностью. Пр’дставляиш? Они забрались ношью, я слыхала их шаги…

— Их было несколько, миссис Соло? — с наигранным удивлением спросил один из ведущих.

Вся компания расположилась в студии полуденного ток-шоу, что принадлежало самому скандальному каналу Чикаго и всего Среднего Запада. Эфир этого убожества наполняли бесконечные неправдоподобные сводки новостей, бесконечные свары шоу-бизнеса и местных знаменитостей. И видит бог, даже таблицы Пантон не знали такого количества оттенков желтого.

— Тебе не идет чикагский акцент, дура, — процедила Рей и сделала погромче.

— Я тощна не зна-а-аю, — тем временем протянула напомаженная тварь, а Рей невольно кинула взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале. Оттуда на неё посмотрела измученная женщина, чье лицо уже прорезали первые морщинки. Они бы не бросались в глаза, говоря скорее о взрослости, нежели первых признаках старости, но серая кожа, тусклые волосы и полный застывшей безнадежности взгляд говорили о многом. Поджав синюшно-бледные губы, Рей отвернулась. — В ту ношь маева мужа не было в доме. Знаете, вся эта предвыборная го-о-онка, бесконешные разъезды и интервью. Кароч, он сказал шоб не беспокоили и заперся в гара-аже.

— Да-да, это понятно, — торопился ведущий. — Что-нибудь пропало?

— Ох, — Алиша картинно рассмеялась, прикрыв ладошкой рот. — Это ошень стра-а-анно, но нет. Несколько каких-то бумажек и старых фотографий… Знаете, тако ощущенье, будто эт была намеренная право… про… провокация. Ну, типа, создать вокруг нас лишнюю шумиху…

— Да кому ты нужна? — фыркнула Рей и презрительно закатила глаза.

Руки сами потянулись к почти пустой упаковке, откуда вытряхнули на ладонь предпоследнюю дозу. Рей старалась держаться и оттягивала момент неизбежного как можно дольше, доходило даже до трясущихся рук и рвоты. Однако иногда просто не замечала, как глотала капсулу за капсулой, пока находилась во власти своих воспоминаний или проклятой работы. А той она скрупулезно затыкала каждую щель жизни. Что будет, когда кампания закончится, не хотелось представлять.

— Как вы думаете, миссис Соло, кто мог пойти на подобное? Кто-то из конкурентов? — сладко улыбнулся один из приглашенных экспертов, и даже придвинулся поближе к сидящей в студии женщине. Алиша жеманно опустила глаза. Господи, какого черта Бен позволил этой идиотке хотя бы подумать, что можно открыть рот? — Думаю, все со мной согласятся, что в этот раз борьба за сенаторское кресло неожиданно превратилась из рядового события в поистине помпейские страсти!

— Не! Не думаю, шо эт’ происки конкуре-ентов. Я всегда говорила Бену, шо его пали… полти… политтехнолог использует нешестные методы, и рано или поздно…

Рей вскинула голову, резко отвлекаясь от бумаг, и в бешенстве уставилась на смущенно улыбавшееся личико. Что… Что?! Да как она посмела!

— Вы намекаете, это было подставное ограбление? И за этим стоит Рей Хакс? — кажется, даже прожженный циник-ведущий не ожидал подобного. — Подождите… Но она всего лишь консультант и слишком известный лоббист, чтобы так подставиться. Это очень серьезные обвинения.

— Я не г’рю шо эт была именно она. Но ушитывая недавный суд… — Алиша многозначительно подняла брови. — Вы ж тошна слышали обвинения: обман, угрозы, шантаж…

И в этот момент Рей поняла, что впервые готова убить. Выколоть глаза и выдернуть поганый язык, перемолотить каждую кость и вывесить пустую оболочку вместо звездно-полосатого флага на шпиль Конгресса. В чертово назидание глупым мужьям и идиоткам женам! Ее затрясло так, что Рей даже не сразу смогла схватить лежавший рядом телефон. Хватит. Она натерпелась достаточно, чтобы безнаказанно выслушивать оскорбления от какой-то тупой твари.

С третьего раза сумев набрать нужный номер, Рей услышала короткий писк и взволнованный голос Роуз. А Алиша все скалилась с экрана…

— Только не ори! — предупреждающе прошипела Тико. — Мы не знали. Клянусь тебе Конституцией! Я даже не представляю, как она договорилась об интервью и, главное, зачем! Видимо, они пришли к ней сами.

— Ignorantia nоn est argumentum*, — холодно отчеканила Рей. — Вы хоть понимаете, что натворили? Дали ядерный чемоданчик самке богомола. Она не только Соло откусит голову, но и взорвет всех нас.

— Мы не знали! — с нажимом повторила Роуз.

— А почему? Почему не знали? — запальчиво спросила она. — Потому что не способны удержать при себе все расставленные на доске фигуры? Решили, что если Сандерс затих, то можно забыть о его существовании? Это он украл документы! Он привел журналистов и сейчас вгоняет на дно Мичигана всю нашу кампанию…

— Так приезжай и разберись! — не выдержала Тико, срываясь на злой крик. Она тоже была расстроена. — Хватит сидеть в Вашингтоне и греть свою побитую лоббисткую задницу. У тебя будет на это еще тридцать лет. Давай! Доведи дело до конца. Приезжай.

Рей на несколько секунд замерла, а затем подняла голову и страшно улыбнулась своему отражению. О да. Она приедет.

— Хакс? — тем временем раздался в трубке осторожный призыв Роуз, которую отсутствие ответного крика обеспокоило больше, чем любые оскорбления. А Рей зажмурилась. Она ненавидела эту фамилию. — Хакс, прости, я не хотела.

— Хотела, но это неважно. — Рей посмотрела в свои полубезумные глаза и медленно произнесла: — Раздобудьте к завтрашнему вечеру брачный контракт Соло. Пришла пора посмотреть на этот таинственный манускрипт Войнича**.

— Ты рехнулась, — пробормотала Роуз, которая, конечно, немедленно догадалась, куда ведут проложенные в чащобах морали заросшие тропы. — Даже не думай об этом.

— Вы руководствовались именно этим, когда допустили это позорище? — ледяным тоном спросила Рей. А потом неожиданно тихо добавила: — Как он?

Последовала небольшая пауза, шелест поудобнее перехваченного телефона и осторожный вздох:

— В бешенстве. Думала, выкинет Финна в окно за парочку не особо остроумных комментариев, но обошлось. Сейчас уехал в студию, и помоги этой стерве все демоны Ада.

— О каких фотографиях шла речь?

— Не представляю. Но вряд ли снимки пятиярусного свадебного торта, — хохотнула Роуз, однако, Рей не поддержала веселья. Ей ли не знать, что именно из таких деталей порой делался скандал в масштабе, сопоставимом с целой планетой.

— Узнай. И приготовь брачный контракт. Я не шутила, — спокойно проговорила она и сбросила вызов, не дожидаясь ответа.

А пятнадцать минут спустя нарочито тщательно складывала разбросанные документы в файлы, бережно расправляла пострадавшие уголки и приводила в порядок почти уничтоженный номер. Последние эмоции все же закончились. Пришедший в голову план был ужасен и стабильно колебался в шкале чудовищности близ самого дна. Но дверца закрылась, решетка опущена, мосты сожжены. Остатки живого человека еще пытались что-то кричать, но Рей не слушала. Охваченная навязчивой мыслью, она видела только конечную цель, которой собиралась добиться любой ценой. Но не во благо себе, не из каких-то эгоистичных побуждений и даже не ради политической выгоды. Черт возьми, она просто хотела, чтобы Бен наконец-то был счастлив. Ну, а это станет подарком. От нее. На прощанье.

***

Частная клиника психического здоровья располагалась в часе езды от Капитолия, где-то на границах штата Мэрилэнд в живописном уголке Кэрридж-Хилл. Не сказать, что Рей бывала здесь слишком часто для человека с абсолютно чистой медицинской картой, но старалась обставлять свои визиты как можно более незаметными. А потому, свернув с просторной и пустой в это время суток трассы на еще менее людную Конти-роуд, она привычно открыла окно и впустила в кондиционированный сухой воздух машины влажные запахи зелени. Здесь всегда царили далекие от деловой суеты столицы удивительные мир и покой. Даже расположенные неподалеку ясли не вносили головной боли постоянными детскими криками, создавая приятное звуковое разнообразие наравне с положенным пением птиц и стрекотанием банальных кузнечиков.

По крайней мере, так показалось Рей, когда захлопнув дверь машины, она вышла под палящие лучи августовского солнца и с наслаждением вдохнула чистый, лишенный политической копоти аромат скошенной травы. Наверное, было бы неплохо провести здесь пару недель. Такое часто советовала Фазма, пока под шорох выписывающей рецепт на антидепрессанты или снотворное ручки пыталась отскоблить от накипи совесть. И Рей признавала - возможно, ей стало бы лучше… А может и нет. Фыркнув и сняв с мигом защипавшего на открытом солнце носа солнечные очки, она двинулась в сторону главного входа. Тонкие каблуки противно вязли в липком асфальте парковки.

Двухэтажное здание клиники было квадратным и абсолютно белым, чем наводило на размышления о чистоте мыслей, мягких стенах и душеспасительных беседах в комнатах групповой терапии. Кивнув на стойке информации знакомой медсестре, Рей направилась вглубь коридора и машинально отсчитывала светло-бежевые двери, разглядывая галерею рисунков местных подопечных. Корявые деревья, больше похожие на взрыв или выпотрошенного осьминога, оказались творением восьмилетней Шейл. Абстракция в грязно-оранжевых цветах — шедевр старика Джона, а вполне неплохой портрет неизвестной девушки — работа некой Лиззи. Возраст не указан. Замерев около него, Рей чуть склонила голову набок и всмотрелась в аккуратные ровные штрихи, что нанесли явно со слишком дотошной тщательностью. И она так погрузилась в четкую последовательность прямых, что вздрогнула, когда за спиной раздался голос.

— Синдром Каннера, — проговорила Фазма и подошла ближе, а потом так же всмотрелась в картину. Однако, заметив недоуменный взгляд сестры, она пояснила: — Детский аутизм. Лиз с удивительной точностью запоминает внешность любого человека буквально за каких-то десять минут и может по памяти воспроизвести деталь за деталью. Удивительно…

— Пожалуй, — кивнула Рей, не в силах оторваться от поразительно точной выверенности каждого штриха и нажима. Такому не научиться. Либо чувствуешь, либо нет.

— Слышала, ты развелась, — равнодушно бросила Фазма. — Давно пора.

Рей кивнула и ничего не ответила. Они простояли еще несколько минут, разглядывая портрет неизвестной, прежде чем Фазма вздохнула, повернулась и посмотрела сверху вниз. Как всегда, высокая и ни капли не смущающаяся своего невероятного роста, в накинутом на плечи белом халате и украшенных героями комиксов обычных кроксах, мисс Лайм отличалась от своей кровной сестры буквально всем. Статью, цветом волос и кожи, голосом, характером и даже формой ногтей, но на дне светло-голубой радужки мерцала та самая яркая отцовская зелень, что в полной мере унаследовала Рей. Но если с миссис Хакс обычно предпочитали не встречаться взглядом, то в глазах Фазмы можно было тонуть вечно, ловя собственную терапию искусством от одной только иллюзии моря. Чистого. Прозрачно-бирюзового. Едва подернутого белой пеной волн. И порой такого же безжалостного.

Коротко мотнув головой, Фазма толкнула двери и вошла в просторный светлый кабинет, что был заставлен обычной, но загадочно уютной мебелью. Присев на краешек своего рабочего стола, она спросила.

— Зачем ты здесь? Мы не договаривались о встрече.

Они никогда не были дружны, потому что предпочитали устойчивое деловое сотрудничество зыбкому болоту невнятных чувств. Да и с чего бы? Фазме было семь, когда отец оставил семью ради матери Рей, а потом и вовсе полюбил искать новые отдушины каждые несколько лет. Но все же они общались. Каким-то невероятным образом умудрялись держаться за собственное кровное родство. Возможно, просто потому, что больше было не за кого.

— Ты знаешь почему, — спокойно откликнулась Рей и привычно уставилась на завешанную дипломами да сертификатами стену, где знаки отличия перемежались фотографиями маленьких пациентов.

— Катись к дьяволу, — коротко отрезала Фазма и, стремительно оттолкнувшись, подошла к шкафчику, где принялась перебирать какие-то бумаги.

— Доктор Лайм, — с нажимом произнесла Рей и взглянула в висевшее на стене зеркало, поправив обычный деловой пучок. Сложно поверить, но еще вчера она представляла собой нагромождение спутанных волос, обкусанных губ и восхитительных синяков под глазами. А сегодня макияж сковал лицо, одежда — тело, а душу — цепи собственных будущих поступков, не оставив ни шанса на проблеск хоть каких-нибудь чувств.

— Нет. — Фазма с усилием смяла в кулаке какую-то упаковку и зажмурилась. Вздохнув, Рей попробовала другой способ, мягко и нежно протянув:

— Фаз…

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста, мне действительно надо…

— Я сказала нет, Рей, — отчеканила та и круто развернулась, с ненавистью уставившись на сестру.

— Последний раз, и обещаю, что больше не приду.

Фазма громко и не очень воспитанно фыркнула, а потом потерла лицо руками.

— Врешь… Как всегда, врешь, — пробормотала она. — Каждый раз одно и то же, а мы все обсуждаем и обсуждаем. Тебе нужно лишь пережить синдром отмены и станешь нормальным человеком. Прекрати сажать свою психику! Я больше не пойду на это.

Рей сцепила едва заметно дрожащие пальцы и торопливо пробормотала:

— У меня был перерыв. Два месяца.

— Так почему подсела снова? — Господи, первой половиной того яда, что нацедила в свой голос Фазма можно было отравить целый штат, а второй — растворить тела во избежание улик.

— Развод прошел… не очень гладко, — прикрыв глаза, медленно произнесла Рей, и пришлось судорожно бороться с накатившей дурнотой. Боже, вспоминать об этом до сих пор было слишком больно.

Сестра промолчала и долго смотрела на судорожно вцепившиеся друг в друга руки, поджатые губы и запавшие глаза, чей лихорадочный блеск зрачков заставил ее красивое тонкое лицо скривиться.

— Нет, — наконец произнесла она.

— Пожалуйста…

— Я сказала — нет. Ты не стоишь того, чтобы рисковать ради тебя карьерой, — отчеканила Фазма.

— У меня нет времени снова проходить через ломку, — Рей упрямо наклонила голову. — Я… это тяжело.

— Ничего, — ехидно хмыкнула сестра. — Помучаешься еще разок, зато, может, станешь умнее и не сведешь себя в могилу…

— Так, может, я именно этого и хочу! — неожиданно заорала Рей перебивая. — Сдохнуть и нахрен закончить это дерьмо вместо жизни…

Она осеклась, когда почувствовала дикую боль в щеке. Похоже, раздавать пощечины — это у них семейное. Но, несмотря на иронию происходящего, ожог прикосновения вынудил испуганно посмотреть на взбешенную сестру и лишь чудом не шарахнуться в сторону, захлебываясь паникой. Однако та отвернулась и наиграно сосредоточилась на чьих-то медицинских картах, так что уже не видела ни побледневшего лица, ни разом затрясшихся рук.

— Замолчи! — процедила Фазма. — Хватит мной манипулировать. Ты слишком труслива для того, чтобы шагнуть в окно, Рей. Все, на что способна — сыпать пустыми угрозами, но больше я на это не поведусь.

Три пластиковые папки с громким хлопком рухнули на пол, вынудив Лайм выругаться и присесть на корточки, чтобы поднять своевольных беглянок.

— У меня ничего не осталось. Я никто. Так, какая разница, доведу я себя до предела сейчас или сойду с ума через пять лет? — прошептала в ответ Рей. Язык едва ворочался, и потребовались три долгих секунды, чтобы взять себя в руки и сделать глубокий вдох. — Фаз, я подпишу что угодно. Любую бумагу. Что вынудила, угрожала, давила на тебя… Но пожалуйста, мне нужно довести последнее дело до конца, а без стимуляторов я не справлюсь. Не сейчас. Обещаю, это в последний раз…

— Ты наркоманка! — зло проговорила Лайм, с грохотом опустила стопку пластика на стол и наконец-то перестала имитировать подобие деятельности. — А я тебе в этом потворствую. Господи! Отец бы не одобрил…

— Отцу всегда было плевать. Пожалуйста… — быстро бормотала Рей и сделала шаг вперед, чтобы заглянуть в голубые глаза сестры. — Мне нужно пережить несколько недель… А потом я приеду к тебе, обещаю! Пройду твои идиотские терапии, выпью все положенные лекарства!

— У меня здесь психиатрическая клиника, а не центр наркологии! — огрызнулась Фазма.

— А для меня еще есть разница? — скованно улыбнулась Рей и взглянула расширенными зрачками прямо в сердце. Лайм зажмурилась, но тут же обессиленно покачала головой.

— Когда все закончится, Рей? Когда ты уже исчезнешь из моей жизни? Я устала от тебя, твоих проблем и абсолютно ненормальных решений.

— Скоро, — прошептала она и стыдливо опустила взгляд.

Рей знала, что неуместна, излишне настойчива и ультимативна, понимала — никто, кроме нее, не обязан возиться с головоломками запутавшейся в себе и жизни женщины. Но борясь хотя бы за иллюзорное ощущение контроля над своей жизнью, она была готова пойти на все.

— Иногда я тебя ненавижу, — после паузы тихо произнесла Фазма и быстро начеркала своим угловатым почерком на бланке с рецептом.

— Только иногда? — хмыкнула Рей, забирая столь вожделенную бумагу. — Я ненавижу себя постоянно.

***

Освещенное ржавыми закатными лучами серебристое брюхо самолета маячило в окне терминала, пока мимо то и дело проносились маленькие машинки обслуживания. Рей никуда не спешила, спокойно забрав из гостиничного номера вещи, она отправила все в первый ближайший мусорный бак. В Чикаго она летела с пустыми руками, но с неподъемным чемоданом внутренних метаморфоз.

— Любовь — лучший растворитель для всякого дерьма, — тихо сказала прошлым вечером Холдо, пригубив слишком горячий чай. А Рей, услыхав вырвавшееся словечко, удивленно взглянула на истинную леди. Эмилин тихо фыркнула. — Не смотрите на меня так.

— Просто не ожидала, — пробормотала Рей. Холдо посмотрела в привычно чуть расширенные зрачки и вздохнула.

— Знаете, кого вы мне напоминаете?

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, — хмыкнула Рей.

— Капризную розу, что отказывается цвести пока за ней ухаживают. Ее накрывают стеклянным колпаком и заботливо огораживают ширмой от любого ветерка, но в ответ получают лишь пару новых колючек. Однако стоит налететь холодным сквознякам, и вот уже трепещут первые распустившиеся лепестки, а воздух пронизан сладким ароматом. Но что дальше? Цветы опадут, листья завянут, и милой розе придется ждать, пока придут руки, которые снова накроют колпаком, согреют теплом и укутают от слишком резких ветров.

— Я не хрупкое избалованное тепличное растение, — немного резко отозвалась Рей. — К тому же никогда не была сильна в ботанике.

— Знает ли роза, какое удобрение ей нужно? — философски спросила Холдо, разводя руками. — Конечно, нет. Это задача тех самых рук. Но они не будут приходить вечно, если вы будете цвести не для, а вопреки.

— А может, я не хочу, чтобы они приходили, — прошептала Рей и стиснула хрупкий фарфор. — Не хочу стеклянных колпаков, ширм и ведра навоза.

— Тогда вы очень неправильный цветок, — рассмеялась Эмилин и вздохнула. — Но я в это не верю. Рей, мы с вами знакомы уже пять лет. И я знаю этот взгляд фатальной решимости. Он преследует меня с того самого утра, когда вы появились на моем пороге. Никогда до этого моя тактичность не позволяла лезть в ваши дела, хотя, быть может, оно того стоило. Однако в этот раз я хочу предупредить — подумайте дважды, а лучше все десять раз, прежде чем сделаете хоть что-то. Любовь способна на многое, но, боюсь, с грядущим ей не справиться.

Этот разговор завис в воздухе и планомерно наматывал в голове круги всю бессонную ночь. Даже в дороге до аэропорта Рей размышляла, что именно могла знать Холдо и о чем в своей неизменной деликатной манере пыталась предупредить. На ум приходили миллион вещей, которые с разной степенью вероятности могли бы стать причиной таких метафорических бесед. Рей откидывала их с пустым равнодушием, но на самом дне своей души холодела от ужаса, что Эмилин поняла. В два счета разгадала столь долго вынашиваемый план и теперь отчаянно хотела если не предотвратить неизбежное, то хотя бы предупредить. Но было уже поздно. Бросив машину на парковке, Рей купила билет на первый ближайший рейс и теперь коротала время со стаканчиком кофе и бесконечной вереницей работы.

Первый из распечатанных впопыхах листков она взяла со скучающим видом и углубилась в чтение сухого протокольного языка договора между двумя заклято любящими друг друга супругами. У нее не было ни малейшего представления, каким образом Роуз сумела раздобыть копию — украла, подкупила или взломала архив адвоката семьи Соло, не важно. Единственное, что интересовало — причины, по которым Алиша не хотела выпускать столь ценную для себя добычу. Но чем дальше вчитывалась Рей, тем сильнее становилось удивление. Глотнув отвратительного напитка и выключив трезвонящий который раз подряд телефон, она скептически хмыкнула.

На первый взгляд, контракт был до зевоты обычен, предписывая супругам не драться при разводе за подушки и не бить семейный сервиз, однако дальше начинались чудеса. Даже со всем своим накопленным за годы цинизмом Рей назвала бы увиденное изощренным издевательством, откровенной местью и полным унижением той, кто посмела заиграться в шантаж. Алиша не знала, но… Соло не умел прощать. Не хотел, даже не собирался спускать с рук попытку манипулирования собой, превратив жизнь супруги в кромешный ад. Она была точно манекен: не говорить, не думать, не делать. Ничем не владела, ничего не решала, не могла даже завести котенка без риска быть выкинутой за порог без единого цента в кармане. Бен позаботился обо всем, когда лишил жену права голоса или ничтожной иллюзии хоть какой-то значимости в его жизни и обязал соблюдать ряд совершенно безумных правил. Все было расписано до мелочей: не более десяти минут в одной комнате, два раза в месяц секс (если, конечно, Бен снизойдет), никаких адюльтеров с ее стороны и беспрекословное выполнение команды «молчать!». А еще, вытерпев совместное мероприятие с женой и исчерпав весь разрешенный поминутный запас семейных встреч, он оказывался свободен от ее присутствия даже на периферии зрения на ближайшие несколько недель. А потому супруга Соло появлялась хоть и редко, но регулярно. Да, Алиша распоряжалась великодушно выделенной суммой, — то ли подачкой, то ли очередным оскорблением — но даже купленный на эти деньги стаканчик кофе считался собственностью Соло. И тем страннее смотрелась ее настойчивость в попытке сохранить этот оскорбительный фарс.

Рей нахмурилась и покачала головой, скользнув указательным пальцем по равнодушному списку, пока не замерла напротив последнего пункта. Что же, вот и ответ. На этом месте следовало бы рассмеяться, но отчего-то не хотелось. Быть может, от злой иронии произошедшего или невероятной меркантильности, а скорее от потрясающей упертости супруги Соло. Видит бог, они с ней действительно похожи. Что же, Бен действительно извращенно поглумился над женой и теперь пожинал плоды собственной жестокости. Всего одно условие. Условие, которое должно было стать последним унижением, а вышло собственным безвыходным тупиком. Черт побери! Он думал, Алиша не выдержит. Верил, что ни один нормальный человек не согласится с жизнью глупой комнатной собачки. Рей читала его ухмылки между строк, видела в запятых презрение и отчаянно сжимала виски, понимая, — Соло загнал себя в ловушку. Снисходительно пожертвовав жене единоличное право получить развод, кинув подобную милостыню, он ожидал, когда же Алиша приползет просить пощады. Опустится до мольбы и просьб, а вышло наоборот. Сама того не ведая, миссис Соло переиграла собственного мужа и заставила именно его раз от раза унижаться ради свободы. Невероятно, но… Рей с силой захлопнула папку, чуть помедлила и устало откинула голову в кресле, машинально прислушиваясь к шуму гудевшего зала ожидания.

— Что же ты натворил, милый мой Страшила… — прошептала она, прикрыв саднящие от бессонной ночи глаза, а затем сжала пальцами тонкую переносицу.

Где-то вдалеке занудным электронным голосом объявили посадку на рейс до Чикаго. Итак, у Рей осталось два часа, чтобы не сойти с ума в душной пассажирской толкучке и окончательно решить — действительно ли она это сделает. Сможет ли перепрыгнуть через последнюю ступень морали…

Ну, а в суетливом и перегруженном туристами О’Хара самолет приземлился, когда ошметки заката уже гасли зеленоватым светом где-то за штатом Айова. Рей не сообщала о своем прилете, а потому не удивилась отсутствию знакомых лиц и надоедливых расспросов. Молча и сосредоточено она прокладывала себе путь к стоянке такси. В кармане Рей сжимала нагревшуюся от ладони связку ключей и с замиранием сердца ждала возвращения в ту самую квартиру, которую по собственной наивности уже почти считала своей. Зря. Но как можно забыть все то слишком многое? Отчаянно личное, сладко-болезненное, восторженное, чудесное, то истинное, из-за чего она пошла против решения суда. Но Рей не знала, где набраться смелости и перешагнуть порог убежища. Ей словно не было места в этом лете и городе, из которого она уезжала совсем другой каких-то два месяца назад. Будто та Рей из февраля неведомым образом очутилась в овеваемым свежими ветрами дождливом августе и теперь зябко поводила плечами от продирающей промозглости озера. Боже… Казалось, что прошла вечность или целая жизнь, прежде чем она удивительно привычным движением вставила ключ в замочную скважину, толкнула дверь и вошла в темную квартиру.

Рей не знала, что найдет. Быть может, ждущего Бена, который наверняка уже трижды проклял день их первой встречи, или холод заброшенного помещения. А вероятнее — ничего. Лишь пустую формальность выпрошенного под влиянием эмоций обещания. Но она приехала. Прошла в гостиную, включила свет, а потом медленно осела на пол. И прошли целые вереницы секунд, прежде чем Рей подняла руку, но так и не решилась коснуться белой ткани. Она не сомневалась, что Бен сделал это нарочно. Оставил своеобразное послание, которое Рей точно заметит и не сможет проигнорировать, как делала с тысячей звонков и десятком сообщений. Потому что ласковым приветствием, молчаливой радостью и лишь толикой той самой осторожной надежды на диване аккуратно лежала мужская рубашка, а рядом источала терпкий сладкий аромат коробка с пончиками. Они были еще теплыми. И тогда, с силой зажав себе ладонью рот, Рей заскулила от раздиравшей изнутри дикой, жгучей ненависти к самой себе. Но как, черт побери, он узнал?

Появление Рей на следующее утро оказалось для команды фатальным и совершенно непредсказуемым. Она просто вошла в офис Соло, на ходу заканчивая очередной звонок, и метким броском выкинула скомканную антибактериальную салфетку в мусорное ведро. Затем как ни в чем не бывало Рей заняла привычное место около окна. Холодная, отстраненная, выстроившая вокруг себя неприступную крепость профессиональной этики и политического расчета черно-белыми цветами одежды, темной помадой и идеально собранными волосами. Кукла. Рей чувствовала, как прошивают насквозь взгляды, как рентгеновскими лучами сжигают кожу до самых костей. Видела Майка, чей живот съежился, будто в испуге, слышала хруст стиснутых в кулаки рук Финна, замечала растерянный румянец Колина и усмехнулась над нахмуренным лицом Кайдел. Они собрались здесь так рано по ее просьбе. И могли многого не знать, не ведать, о чем-то догадываться или подозревать, но распространяемый вокруг аромат стервозности команда уловила мгновенно своей болезненно сжавшейся гордостью. Сука вернулась. И в данный момент каждый из них был бы искренне счастлив, окажись Рей в тюрьме. А потому она не удивилась, когда медленно оглядела тревожные лица и увидела ненависть, что неожиданно больно резанула по тихо бубнящей совести. Чувство омерзения к ней было везде — во взглядах, в позах, в мыслях. И после того что случится, этому не будет конца. Но Рей лишь едва заметно выдохнула и собрала в кулак растекающуюся размытой акварелью уверенность.

В помещении висела тишина, пока она молча разглядывала кабинет, который стараниями трудолюбивой команды оказался превращен в маленький филиал типографии. Бена ожидаемо не было. Согласно составленному Кайдел расписанию, прямо сейчас он тешил свое мужское эго в компании симпатичных девушек-ведущих из утреннего шоу.

— Что-то не так? — спустя, кажется, целую вечность спросила Рей.

Роуз поправила чуть сползшие очки и вернулась к разложенным на столе снимкам.

— Мы обсуждали последние промофото…

— Решили незаметно променять кресло под задницей Соло с сенаторского на простую офисную мебель?

— Нет, но…

— Думаете, не ощутит разницы? — протянула она.

— Нам нужно выпустить буклеты, — немедленно вклинился Колин и поспешил открыть заранее подготовленные специально для нее макеты, но Рей даже не взглянула.

— Чушь. Выброси в ведро и больше об этом не заикайся. Пресыщенную красивыми картинками публику уже давно берут разговорами, а не прямым пробором и уверенной позой.

Она отвернулась и устало посмотрела в усыпанное дождевыми каплями окно. Утреннюю попытку встать с кровати явно следовало наградить за выдающиеся достижения премией от какого-нибудь политического сообщества, потому что Рей едва ли проспала три часа. Разумеется, она вчера надела эту чертову рубашку и съела почти все пончики, а потом долго сидела около испещренного мокрыми руслами стекла, за которым тоскливо плескался в темноте Мичиган. Рей вслушивалась в гуляющий ветер, поджимала оледеневшие пальцы ног и думала-думала-думала. Взвешивала каждый дюйм решения, проигрывала варианты и не видела иного выхода. Бен обязательно будет счастлив. Найдет другую — лучше, светлее, честнее, нежнее. Кого-то, кто сумеет принять эти правила любви. Того, кто будет крепче малодушной Рей. А она выжжет себя каленым железом… Но раны затягиваются, принцы всегда встречают принцесс, ну, а ее ждет забвение.

— Что с рейтингами? — спросила она, а потом не таясь распечатала новую пачку стимуляторов и под ошалевшим взглядом команды достала уже вторую порцию за утро. Организм слишком быстро вернулся к привычной дозе. Криво улыбнувшись, Рей засунула упаковку в карман жакета, стянула слишком плотную ткань и повесила на спинку одного из кресел.

— В полной заднице после того интервью, — ожидаемо со вздохом откликнулся Финн и цокнул языком.

— А что насчет миссис Соло?

— Алишу не любят… — начала Роуз.

— Ненавидят, — зло перебила Кайдел и фыркнула.

— Большая часть населения Чикаго — афроамериканцы, — вздохнул Майк. — Им плевать на проблемы белой богатой женщины, которая чирикает с экрана телевизора очередную чушь. Им очень нравится Соло, но…

— Но недовольство остается, чем успешно пользуется Сандерс, — закончила за него Рей и повернулась к команде. Они походили на выездную экспозицию музея восковых фигур: напряженно застывшие позы и тревожное ожидание неминуемого. Забавно. Усевшись на подоконник, Рей сладко улыбнулась. — Вы ведь сами понимаете простую истину — Алиша мешает.

— Я еще ничего не слышал, но мне уже не нравится то, что ты задумала, — подозрительно пробормотал Финн. А Роуз стянула очки и теперь с поджатыми губами слишком тщательно протирала линзы.

— Наймите мне порноактёра и сделайте из него нефтяного магната, — отчеканила Рей. — Загримируйте, научите держать нож, вилку и говорить без техасского акцента… Хотя, нет. Акцент можно оставить для большей правдоподобности.

— Что?! — ошеломленно пискнула Кайдел, а Майк отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет…

Но она не слушала и продолжила речь, пока меланхолично перекатывала меж ладонями белую капсулу.

— Выдайте герою фото Алиши и пообещайте двойной гонорар, если он затащит нашу женушку в постель уже через месяц. Быстрее — тройной. Брачный договор прост и однозначен: ее измена — его развод. Поэтому я куплю Алише любовника и папарацци, а взамен получу нужный скандал и выставлю Соло жертвой, собрав самое лучшее из желтых заголовков. Это даст эффект эмоционального взрыва, всколыхнет болото и добавит голоса даже от тех, кто равнодушно застрял в политической трясине. Соло — примерный семьянин. Она — продажная дрянь. Классика для сочувствующих домохозяек, и повод для злорадства у ненавистников Алиши — никто не останется внакладе. Избавимся от мешающейся под ногами идиотки, а заодно поднимем рейтинг. — Рей на секунду замолчала, еще раз катнула капсулу и небрежно отправила в рот. — Драгоценности раздать благотворительным организациям в качестве моральной компенсации за три года терпения. И подготовьте статью вместе с фотоотчетом для «Чикаго Трибьюн». Они должны узнать об этом первыми — в назидание.

Она прикрыла глаза и медленно выдохнула. Восхитительно! Ее даже никто не остановил. Ни один не попытался прервать поток чудовищности, и потому сказанные равнодушным тоном слова беспрепятственно затихли в ворсе ковра. Значит, они всерьёз думали об этом же. Повисла мрачная пауза.

— Ты не имеешь никакого права так с ней поступать, — наконец подал голос Майк и ослабил узел отвратительного галстука в малиновый ромб. — Да, Алиша глупая дурочка. Но не заслужила такого позора…

— Она не глупая. Она жадная, — протянула Рей.

— Она сирота, — возразил Пончик. Теперь он дергал верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Его волнение выступило бисеринками пота на покрасневшем лбу, где темнели гневные морщинки. — Из глуши, где есть работа либо официанткой, либо шлюхой, либо по совместительству. Своим появлением Соло спас ее от полунищенского существования, проституции или чего похуже.

— Разумеется, — пробормотала Рей, передернув плечами. — Предварительно хорошенько ее оттрахав.

— Что?!

— Забудь, — отмахнулась она, а потом одним резким, неуловимым движением оторвалась от уютного подоконника и через мгновение замерла рядом с инстинктивно шарахнувшимся в сторону Майком. Рей презрительно посмотрела на него сверху вниз, скривила губы в подобии улыбки и медленно спросила: — А с чего вдруг такая забота о миссис Соло?

— Это простое человеческое…

Но Рей не дала ему договорить.

— Вошел в доверие или, может, куда-то еще? М-м-м… Смотрю, ты хорошо осведомлен о личной жизни Алиши.

— Ты сломаешь ее, — сцепив зубы, процедил он в ответ, намеренно проигнорировав провокационный вопрос.

— Назови хоть одну причину, почему меня должно это заботить. — Рей картинно вскинула брови и придвинулась ближе, отчего Майкл сглотнул.

— Это реальная жизнь, Хакс! Надо иметь хоть какие-то границы!

— А зачем? — с обезоруживающей полубезумной улыбкой спросила она и оскалилась еще страшнее. — Но все же, что насчет тебя и миссис Соло? Может, нам даже искать никого не надо?

— Прекрати. Они просто один раз поговорили за кофе. Ты предвзята и неадекватна! — не выдержала Роуз и раздраженно швырнула очки на усыпанный снимками Бена стол.

— Неадекватна? — Рей развернулась, уперлась ладонями в подлокотники кресла Тико и вплотную приблизила лицо к ее упрямо поджавшей губы физиономии. Вглядевшись в темные глаза, она тихо протянула. — А ты докажи. Докажи, милая. И только тогда смей обвинять меня хоть в чем-то.

Роуз сглотнула, не в силах оторвать взгляда от гипнотизирующих огромных зрачков, и Рей продолжила.

— Не можешь? Тогда пошла вон. Делай, что я сказала. — Резко оттолкнувшись, она выпрямилась и вернулась к окну.

— Так нельзя, — подал голос Финн, явно возжелав расстаться с жизнью. — Это незаконно.

Рей визгливо рассмеялась и нарочито медленно заскользила пальцем по извилистым путям на забрызганном дождем стекле.

— Да неужели? — с оттенком мрачного веселья спросила она. — Скажи мне… Когда ты спонсировал шлюх сенатора Эштони, это было законно? Или когда согласился на взлом его почты.

— Здесь все иначе! Твое предложение неприемлемо ни этически, ни юридически.

— Какое восхитительное всеобщее сочувствие. Так пойди и расскажи! — неожиданно заорала она, ударив кулаком по раме. — Вперед, Финн. Давай расскажи всем, как сука разрушает семьи. А если не можешь… Если тебе не хватает смелости, тогда сиди и трусливо делай свою работу, но только попробуй о чем-нибудь заикнуться Соло. Я… не доверяю его актерским талантам.

Рей тяжело дышала, чувствуя, как заходится злым ритмом сердце. Она знала, что действительно неадекватна. Билась в собственном безумии, чувствовала неправильность и надлом, но с самоубийственной яростью рвалась довершить начатое.

— Иди ты в задницу, Хакс, — пробормотал Майк, поводил губами, словно хотел сказать что-то еще, а потом тяжело поднялся. — Я ухожу.

— Закрой за собой дверь, — равнодушно бросила Рей и даже не оглянулась.

В тишине кабинета раздался шорох одежды, чуть шаркающие шаги и тихий щелчок замка. Выждав еще пару минут, она повернулась и с презрительной улыбочкой оглядела избегавшую прямого взгляда команду.

— Что, у остальных отнялись ноги или по пути потерялась мораль?

Ответом стала тишина и поджатые губы. Замечательное трусливое единодушие. Потянувшись за разбросанными на столе снимками и инфографикой, Рей спокойно проговорила:

— Тогда наймите волонтеров и подключите их к агитации. Пускай обойдут каждый дом, каждую квартиру, каждый офис. Пристают к людям на улице, кричат на перекрестках и поют в метро. Мне нужно, чтобы они разговаривали с жителями, а не с глупым видом раздавали идиотские листовки. Соло берет силой своей личности, потому наймите хороших актеров, сценаристов, подключите… — Еще один щелчок замка, и в помещение ворвался терпкий запах сигарет, дождя и сладкой горечи, вынудив на мгновение замолчать. Рей сделала инстинктивный вздох — она не ждала так рано, но Бен спешил. Наверняка несся через полгорода, чтобы увидеть первым и обязательно поговорить. — …Подключите проверенных репортеров для выгодных нам сюжетов.

Рей не поднимала головы, зачем-то сосредоточенно складывая бумаги, но на самом деле совершенно не обращала внимания на сидящих за столом людей. Все, что она слышала, — мягкость тяжелых шагов, стук картонного стаканчика о темную поверхность стола и свое слишком радостно забившееся сердце. Видит бог, она не знала, как будет жить без этого человека. С трудом успокоившись за те шесть лет, теперь понимала, что забыть три дня не хватит и трех жизней. Бесполезно. Но у Бена еще был шанс на счастливое будущее, великолепную карьеру и любящую женщину рядом. Нормальную. Не Рей.

— Оставьте нас, пожалуйста.

Голос прозвучал почти в голове, вынудив вздрогнуть. Погрузившись в собственные слишком хаотичные эмоции, она даже не заметила, как близко подошел Бен. Вот так всегда. Стоило ему очутиться на расстоянии протянутой руки, и хладнокровная стерва превращалась в совершенно иное, слишком мягкое существо. Это бесило, выводило из себя, до отчаянного желания вернуть все под контроль, но одновременно казалось таким удивительно правильным, что Рей замирала. Застывала в мгновенном осознании ужасной правды — будь все немного иначе, она стала бы для него преданнейшим существом. Пошла бы за ним куда угодно и на что угодно, возвела бы на пьедестал, встала бы у его ног и с восхищением смотрела в глаза. Верила и прощала, любила и сражалась за каждый проведенный рядом с ним день. Она никогда бы не забыла… не смогла насытиться тем счастьем, что Соло мог дарить одним лишь словом, улыбкой, простым и таким родным «сядь». Но все было не так. Совершенно и абсурдно противоположно.

Тем временем под взглядом Соло кабинет быстро опустел, хлопнув дверью в последний раз, и они остались одни. Коротких волос у шеи коснулось теплое дыхание, и тело мгновенно вспомнило, инстинктивно потянулось навстречу: большие руки и крепкие объятия, немного наглые губы и тысячи подаренных ими поцелуев, шепот, молчание, смех, споры. Рей чувствовала, стоит лишь сделать шаг назад, откинуть голову на несуразно большое плечо, повернуться и прижаться ртом к живительно бьющемуся пульсу, и все это будет. Недолго, стремительно и очень-очень больно.

— Я скучал, — тихо проговорил Бен, а следом скрипнули спинки двух кресел. Прямо сейчас в их мягкую кожу слишком сильно впивались пальцы. Бедная мебель приняла на себя весь удар и стоически сдерживала Соло от отчаянного желания схватить упрямо стоявшую к нему спиной женщину. Но он терпел, хотя искренне мечтал о малейшем разрешении сорваться.

— Отрадно, что у тебя находится время на такие праздные мелочи. — Ее голос не дрожал лишь по какому-то счастливому стечению обстоятельств, пока волосы все так же едва заметно колыхались в такт чужого дыхания. Она потянулась за снимками, чуть отстраняясь в попытке избавиться от становящегося слишком навязчивого тепла, однако в следующий момент мужская длинная рука гневно смахнула все на пол. Оцепенев, Рей с силой вцепилась в край стола и постаралась успокоиться.

— Давай поговорим, — с нажимом произнес Бен и демонстративно встал сбоку, дав возможность отойти на безопасное расстояние. Если она хотела. Но Рей понятия не имела, а хотела ли. Все оказалось чертовски сложно для разоренного сознания и разворошенного гнезда эмоций, который шевелился словно переплетенные змеи. — Ты пытаешься отмахнуться от того, что произошло.

— А что произошло? — с наигранным удивлением спросила она, но взгляд поднять не решилась. Вместо этого она присела на корточки, чтобы собрать рассыпанные в порыве отчаяния снимки. — Ничего не было, Бен. Ни здесь, ни в Вашингтоне.

— Но это не так! — прорычал он, а затем резко опустился с ней рядом и попробовал заглянуть в глаза. — И я даже не знаю, что страшнее — твоя попытка сделать вид нормальности случившегося, или дурацкое бегство от правды в иллюзию контроля.

— Не смей! — она наконец-то посмотрела на него и предупреждающе подняла палец, желая остановить. Но проще было развернуть вспять огромный Боинг. — Я стараюсь делать свою работу. Напомню, именно ты настоял на моем возвращении. Так не мешай!

— Ложь! Ложь! Ложь! Везде одна ложь, Рей, — покачал головой Бен, а затем резко поднялся и отошел прочь. Его голос неожиданно зазвучал сухо, будто он зачитывал безликие графы медицинской анкеты, где за формальными вопросами крылось статистическое равнодушие. Аллергия? Хронические заболевания? Психические расстройства? Пройдите в первую смотровую. — Я вижу тебя насквозь, каждое твое действие, мысль или намерение. Знаю, когда ты врешь или недоговариваешь. Могу с точностью до минуты назвать время очередной дозы и даже количество капсул. А еще я знаю о кошмарах, появившихся из-за травмы мигренях и сложностях с концентрацией.

— Откуда? — прошептала ошарашенная Рей и медленно поднялась. — Откуда, черт побери? Следишь за мной? Кто тебе донес… Холдо? Она же рассказала о том, что я прилетаю…

— Я просто знаю. А еще уверен в том, что это тебе не поможет.

Он неожиданно подкинул в ладони слишком знакомую баночку с весело загремевшим содержимым, и Рей зашипела. Метнувшись к одному из кресел и сунув руку в карман позабытого жакета, она с ужасом обнаружила пустоту. Ублюдок!

— Тебе страшно, мартышка. Прямо сейчас ты чертовски напугана тем, что я лишил тебя власти над самой собой, над своим разумом и возможностью не спать. Но что дальше?

— Не тебе решать, Бен! Это не твое дело!

Она стремительно подошла к нему и попыталась вырвать из рук упаковку, но пальма оказалась слишком высока. А еще двигалась удивительно ловко, когда уворачивалась от цепких пальцев зарычавшей Рей. Это была какая-то детская возня, которая сопровождалась ее сердитым сопением и поджатыми губами Бена. Он не дотрагивался до нее, не касался даже случайно, только отходил все дальше, пока она скакала вокруг разозленной обезьяной. Однако в один момент тонкий каблук неожиданно зацепился за короткий ворс, нога подвернулась, и Рей точно рухнула бы на пол, не подхвати ее до смешного привычно огромные руки. И, казалось, остановилось даже движение воздуха. Замерли малейшие частицы пыли, завис падающий за окном дождь и стих шум кондиционера. Все напряглось и зазвенело в тревожном ожидании продолжения, вместе с замершими неподвижно людьми. Один из них в восторженной нежности, вторая — в попытке не захлебнуться отчаянием.

Бен медленно поднял руку с зажатой в них злосчастной баночкой и тыльной стороной ладони, не касаясь провел вдоль бледной щеки Рей, принося с собой всю нерастраченную ласку. В его глазах она видела отчаянную просьбу довериться, вернуться в эти объятия и просто жить. Но мягко ударились о донышко капсулы, Рей моргнула, а в следующий момент извернулась и выхватила из несопротивляющихся пальцев добычу. Отступив на несколько шагов, словно напуганное животное, она не сводила взгляд с Бена и силилась отыскать там то самое разочарование, которое ждала. Оно обязано быть там! Ведь по-другому просто невозможно. Но в теплой меди не нашлось ничего, кроме безвыходной тоски. И тогда Рей решилась ударить.

— Перестань лезть в мою жизнь. Перестань меня преследовать, якобы оберегать или хоть как-то пытаться контролировать, — четко проговорила она и видела, как от бешенства побелели скулы Бена. Это хорошо, это совершенно правильно. Так и должно быть. Рей хотела его гнева, ненависти, презрения, всего чего угодно, но только не любви. — Я благодарна тебе за спасение своей шкуры и верну потраченные деньги.

Глаза Бена полыхнули оскорбленной злостью, и он открыл было рот, но Рей его остановила. Подняв руку с зажатыми в ней стимуляторами, она проговорила.

— Но _это_ моя жизнь. Она принадлежит мне, и только я имею право решать, что с ней делать. Глотать наркотики, напиваться в хлам или шагнуть с крыши. Ты уверен, что знаешь меня, но поверь — ты ошибаешься. А потому прекрати тратить время впустую на никому не нужные эмоции и займись чем-нибудь полезным. — Она подхватила жакет, бумажный хлам из неведомых распечаток и решительно направилась к двери, но уже взявшись за ручку внезапно остановилась и не оборачиваясь добавила: — Например, своей женой. Пока не стало поздно.

Дверь закрылась с громким стуком, казалось бы, поставив очередную точку. И если честно, Рей уже сбилась со счета какую именно. Она знала, что последние слова вырвались совершенно напрасно. Видела, как дернулся и нахмурился Бен, правильно уловив прозвучавшее в них предупреждение. Но сказанного не воротить, а потому придется поторопиться, пока он ни о чем не догадался. А в том, что Соло это непременно сделает, сомнений не оставалось. Он действительно очень умен.

Две следующих недели пролетели в бесконечных суматохах, отравленных неожиданной простудой, с которой Рей не успевала бороться. У неё просто не находилось времени на что-то, кроме многочасовых разъездов, дежурных улыбок и бесконечного трепания языком. И несмотря на то что последнее по роду своей деятельности она умела лучше всего, сил не хватало даже ей. Привести в исполнение план по обходу каждой захудалой дыры в продуваемом всеми ветрами Чикаго оказалось не так-то просто. Пресыщенный огромными высотками город тонул в невероятной непогоде, заливал себя дождями почти без перерыва и словно мечтал воплотить один из еженощных кошмаров. Провинция превратилась в сплошное болото, где мохнатыми кочками торчали ошметки лесистых парков. Однако была ли температура, болело ли горло, выкручивало ли суставы из положенных им мест, Рей делала свое дело. Наравне со всеми стучалась в двери, устраивала огромные ярмарки с именем кандидата на фирменных капкейках, раздавала на улицах майки, бейсболки, общалась со всеми недовольными и радушно улыбалась уже знакомым чиновникам, что приходили поддержать Соло во время музыкальных акций. Лишь чудом она успевала везде и всюду, а сама в перерывах давилась душащим кашлем, пока запивала очередную таблетку жаропонижающего. И причина была не только в трудолюбии, Рей привыкла делать работу хорошо, но Бен заслуживал лучшего.

Соло, разумеется, тоже присутствовал на каждом мероприятии, но постоянная занятость и окружавшая толпа позволяла держаться на почтительном от него расстоянии. Рей боялась, что кто-нибудь из них не справится. Что неверным жестом или взглядом Бен выдаст копившееся в нем напряжение, а она откажется от тщательно претворяемого в жизнь плана, даст слабину и разрушит все окончательно. Непонимание между ними росло со сверхсветовой скоростью каждый раз, стоило ему увидеть покрасневшие глаза, услышать кашель или заметить ее устало опиравшуюся на ящики с аппаратурой темную фигурку. Соло не понимал к чему столько гордыни, а Рей не могла объяснить, что больше в ней ничего не осталось. Ибо, однажды сорвав с одного куста две ягоды, она сначала съела ту, что была «глупостью», ну, а теперь выжимала соки из второй. А план тем временем успешно нанизывал одно событие за другим, пока они не порвали, казалось бы, прочную нить.

Влажный август подходил к своему зениту, перекатывал в облаках солнце и купал его в водах последних летних ливней. В воздухе пахло осенью, теми первыми нотами, что день ото дня будут все сильнее звучать в ароматах скошенной травы и цветущих цинний. Они просочатся в дома, окутают прибрежные небоскребы, взберутся в открытые ресторанчики, нырнут за высокие бортики чикагской пиццы и перемешаются с запахами восхитительно жирной еды из фургончиков. Близилось время камерного джаза, неспешных прогулок и любования разгорающимся закатом — ярким, теплым, медным. Ну, а еще для самой скандальной выходки Рей Хакс — бывшего лоббиста «G&A» и известной стервы Конгресса.

Часы на рабочем столе в пустом кабинете Соло пиликнули один раз, в стиле хозяина — деловито и сухо — сообщив, что наступил полдень. И в этот момент перед Рей выложили пять вожделенных снимков. Невольно брезгливо коснувшись пальцами, она выстроила их в одну, идеально ровную линию, а потом холодно усмехнулась. Это оказалось невероятно просто. Неизбалованная мужским вниманием, забытая и откровенно брошенная собственным мужем Алиша держалась долго, пока в один момент не послала все к черту. У всего в этом мире была давным-давно назначенная стоимость, и три года отвратительной жизни супруга Бена наверняка сочла достаточной платой за несколько дней счастья. Это читалось по легким улыбкам, невольным прикосновениям, открытым глазам. Алиша была осторожна. Но как можно перехитрить ту, что с самого детства жила от интриги к интриге, выстроила на этом карьеру и даже целую жизнь? Наверное, в другой вселенной Рей стало бы жаль Алишу, а в душе нашлось хоть немного сочувствия, но стертые психотропами эмоции плавно колыхались где-то на отметке «абсолютный ноль». Потому единственное, чего удостоилась только что подписавшая себе приговор миссис Соло — пренебрежительного хмыкания.

— Я все еще считаю, что у тебя есть шанс передумать, — тихо проговорила Роуз, которая уже собирала фотографии в конверт. — Мы замнем это дело, Алиша точно будет молчать.

— Нет, — непривычно немногословно отрезала Рей, а потом вынула из сумки папку с документами, откуда на свет полуденного солнца явились несколько листов. На одном из них чернела размашистая подпись, что острила пиками и сжирала густотой в основании, будто экслибрис самого Чикаго.

— Твоя ревность не знает границ. Получишь ты своего Соло. Рано или поздно она все равно даст ему развод, — прошипела Тико, но вдруг замерла, ткнула пальцем в нагромождение темневших на бумаге небоскребов и удивленно просипела. — Это что, его подпись? Ты… ты хочешь подделать его подпись?

— Нет, не ревную, потому что Бен мне не нужен. И да, подделываю эту… это подобие человеческого письма, на случай, если в Соло проснется очередная совесть, когда он увидит фотографии. Но ему не нужно будет принимать решение и марать нравственность, я все сделала за него, — машинально отозвалась Рей, пока внимательно изучала число завитков и штрихов.

— Он нам этого не простит. Тебе не простит… Нет-нет-нет! — пробормотала Роуз, швырнув конверт на стол. — Не хочу смотреть. Буду ждать тебя внизу.

Тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, Тико ушла, и Рей осталась наедине со своей давно стухшей совестью. Промедление длилось не дольше пары секунд, прежде чем она достала ручку, затаила дыхание и стремительным движением повторила нагромождение несоразмерностей. Вышло почти идеально… почти. Но лучше у неё уже вряд ли получится, а потому Рей убрала в тот же конверт фальшивку и пустой запасной бланк. Ну, осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

А дальше все произошло одновременно: она взяла бумаги, дверь снова открылась и в кабинет неожиданно вошла Алиша. И сегодня даже их прически казались одинаковыми, когда собравшись в слегка растрепанный ветром пучок, упали легкими прядями на лицо. Равнодушный взгляд, натянутая вежливая улыбка.

— Где он? — спросила Алиша и по-хозяйски швырнула солнечные очки на длинный стеклянный стол. Следом отправилась пухлая папка. Надо же… Она умела читать?

— Бена сегодня не будет, у него встреча по поводу нового инвестиционного проекта. Тебе, конечно, знать об этом не положено, — равнодушно ответила Рей и подняла оказавшийся неожиданно тяжелым конверт со снимками. Пять жалких фотографий и два листка бумаги не могли весить несколько фунтов, но, похоже, столь неподъемной оказалась взятая на себя ответственность.

Рей сделала пару шагов, уже собираясь уйти, но вдруг споткнулась, когда мир вздрогнул, а потом, как иногда бывает, со всей оглушающей четкостью впечатал текущий момент в реальность. Этот день. Этот город. Это место. Даже предметы будто обрели режущий контраст. И в один короткий миг наступившей ясности Рей словно заново осознала себя, а затем содрогнулась от поразительной бездушности картинки и кинулась искать неправильность или изъян. Нечто, сделавшее ее такой. Она спешила, лихорадочно оглядывалась по сторонам души и чувствовала — еще немного и станет слишком поздно найти или понять. А потому торопливо перебирала воспоминания и жизнь, но все же не успела. Мир съехал в сторону и вернулся, с грохотом встав в прежнюю колею сумбурной жизни.

— Ну, канешна. Эт ты у нас таскаешься за ним преданной собачкой, в клювик заглядываиш, — тем временем фыркнула Алиша.

Рей сильнее сжала фотографии, облизнула губы и повернулась. Что если… На ходу вытащив из конверта бумагу, она подошла к столу, положила пустой бланк, и увидела, как замерла возле него жена Соло. Ее глаза торопливо скользили по строчкам, пока темные губы кривились в раздраженной ухмылке.

— Что эта?

— Документы на развод, — ответила Рей и прикрыла глаза. Шантаж — это то, что она умела лучше всего. И никакой совести Бена. — Подпиши свой экземпляр.

— Чойта? — фыркнула Алиша, а потом пренебрежительно отшвырнула от себя листок. — Уже не терпится снов’ с ним в койку прыгнуть, да, Хакс? Т’е эт раньше не мешало.

— Я не сплю с твоим мужем, — сказала Рей. — Подписывай. Иначе Бен узнает о похождениях, а ваш брачный контракт не приемлет твоих адюльтерных эскапад.

— Не понимаю, о чем эт ты, — Алиша фыркнула, но тут же замолчала под тяжелым взглядом Рей.

— Я не знаю, как часто ты изменяла ему в прошлом, — тихо начала она, — но в этот раз работа папарацци оплачена. У меня есть снимки.

Рей демонстративно подняла конверт и в тот же миг почувствовала, как скапливается чужой гнев. Ощутила его неприкрытые эманации, что готовились рухнуть ей на голову диким женским визгом, но Алиша лишь тихо протянула:

— Вот ты су-у-ука. Г’спади, какая мразь… Прям под стать ему.

— Мне не нужен твой муж. Только причина, чтобы надавить на тебя. — Она говорила ровным, безэмоциональным голосом. — Ты мешаешь его карьере, создаешь отрицательный прецедент и снижаешь наши рейтинги.

— Тебе-то како… — попробовала перебить ее Алиша, но Рей даже не пошелохнулась и все так же равнодушно нанесла последний удар.

— Поэтому я нашла человека, заплатила ему денег и велела тебя трахнуть.

В кабинете стало тихо. Так беззвучно, что можно было расслышать тонкий свист электронных часов.

— Что? — наконец выдохнула побледневшая Алиша. — Заплатила?

Вопрос прозвучал настолько растерянно и почти наивно, что Рей на секунду задержала дыхание. Можно простить слежку, можно извинить шантаж, но такую низость принять невозможно.

— Твой якобы нефтяной магнат — обычный стриптизер одного из клубов. Ничего больше. Исключительно товарно-денежные отношения. Что бы ты там ни навоображала, этого нет.

Разумеется, все должно было случиться не так. Гораздо проще, грубее и действеннее. Фото, документы, суд. Однако выдав последнюю правду, Рей почему-то не нашла в себе сил встретиться взглядом с этой женщиной. В своей жестокости она действительно зашла слишком далеко, ибо видят небеса, их жизни отличалась ненамного. Вряд ли Алиша ловила счастливые моменты чаще, чем сама Рей. Дня три, не больше. И черт возьми, они действительно похожи…

— Пач’му ты сделала эт со мной? — донесся лихорадочный шепот, и Рей вздрогнула от количества прозвучавшей в нем боли. — Зачем? Тыж читала наш контракт, видела сваими глазами… Тебе пок’залось мало? Захотела добавить еще? Я ду-у-умала…

— У тебя плохо это получается, — огрызнулась она, растерянная увиденными переживаниями. Неужели Алиша действительно надеялась превратить интрижку в нечто большее? Глупость какая! — Ты согласилась на условия договора. Так что не обвиняй других в своей жадности. Подписывай.

— У м’ня не было выбора! — закричала Алиша. — Тыж зна-аешь, что сделал Соло…

— Знаю.

— И все равно… все ра-а-авно. Я б п’няла, поймай ты м’ня в чужой па-а-астели. Но куп-и-ить! Ни-и-инавижу!

Она ринулась было вперед с желанием то ли вцепиться Рей в волосы, то ли ударить, но остановилась, налетев на короткое:

— Да. — Рей стиснула в руках конверт. — Сказать сумму его гонорара? Он запросил немало. Или хочешь узнать лично? Могу дать адрес его клуба.

Алиша ошарашенно покачала головой.

— Су-у-ука…

— Я знаю всю твою восхитительную историю. — Внутренности сжались от собственных воспоминаний, и Рей поджала губы. — А еще знаю, что ты спровоцировала Бена. Так что подписывай.

— Господи, какое’ж чудовище, — прошептала стоявшая напротив женщина.

— И это я тоже знаю, — вымученно улыбнулась она, а потом совершенно внезапно даже для себя протянула конверт. — Вот снимки. Можешь делать с ними все, что захочешь. Просто отпусти его. Я поговорю с Беном, он изменит контракт, чтобы тебе досталось хоть что-то.

— Суд не приймет его. Условия. Джош ска-а-азал… — сдавленно пробормотала Алиша и осеклась, когда поняла — ничего не было. Ни Джоша, ни двух недель другой жизни. Только облаченные в доллары эмоции.

— Ты изменила, — неожиданно мягко произнесла Рей. — Бессмысленно даже пытаться. А потому, пожалуйста, отпусти. Дай ему и себе шанс на нормальную жизнь.

Рей боялась осмыслить собственное импульсивное решение. И стоявшая напротив Алиша прекрасно это понимала, читала в чуть расширенных зрачках, но не решалась забрать чужие козыри. Она не верила. Не ждала подобной щедрости или глупости от той, что хладнокровно подменила банальной проституцией любовь.

— В маей жизни нет ничево нормального, — прошептала Алиша, а Рей положила конверт на стол.

_«Как и в моей…»_

Она выполнила каждый пункт, довела свой план почти до конца и… отступила.

— Подпиши.

Это было последнее сказанное слово, а уже несколькими минутами позже Рей вышла из здания, оглядываясь в поисках Роуз. По пути, раздраженная собственной дуростью, она пыталась нашарить в сумке очередную дозу стимуляторов, когда заприметив на другом конце парковки Тико, двинулась было через покрытую свежим асфальтом площадку. Рей была так зла на себя и свое внезапно проснувшееся сочувствие, что сначала даже не заметила всеобщей настороженности. Но чей-то громкий вскрик все же вынудил замедлить шаг, когда спешившие по делам люди резко задрали головы и уставились на нечто в высоте искрящегося солнцем небоскреба. А дальше все произошло словно в дешевом кино: приглушенное многоголосое оханье и глухой влажный удар. Затем еще один. И словно из ниоткуда, меньше, чем в ярде от Рей, рухнуло изломанное тело. Кожаный мешок. Без воплей и стонов. Молча. Оно неестественно вывернуло руки и ноги, будто изо всех сил хотело обнять землю. А под почти развалившимся пучком каштановых волос стремительно расползалось темно-алое пятно.

Рей не знала, почему не заорала, как сделали все находившиеся вокруг женщины. Не думала, когда кинулась к распростертой Алише, словно могла чем-то помочь. Чушь! С того света не возвращаются, выпав с сорокового этажа. Но резко остановилась, стоило высокой фигуре загородить от неё солнце. Бена не должно было быть здесь. Видит бог, Рей сама предпочла бы оказаться за много миль от страшного места. Но мир решил иначе, столкнув их друг с другом над телом. И стоило взглядам пересечься, как в целой вселенной остались лишь трое — он, она и мертвая Алиша, что лежала меж ними, подобно разделившей жизнь некой черте. Рей смотрела в расширившиеся от неверия глаза Бена и видела, как безумная паника там сменилась столь же безумным облегчением от знакомого стука ее каблуков, но в следующий момент туда ворвался ужас осознания. Он рухнул, подобно дому, и похоронил под обломками камней, казалось бы, несгибаемую личность Соло. И тогда, сгорбив плечи, Бен медленно встал на колени перед мертвой женой, а затем едва слышно проговорил:

— Убирайся.

Рей знала, что это был приказ, но все равно сделала несколько шагов и опустилась напротив, в отчаянии глядя на расползавшиеся лужи крови и ликвора.

— Бен…

— Я сказал убирайся, — прошипел Соло и осторожно провел пальцами по спутанным, слипшимся волосам Алиши. И от следующих его слов Рей отшатнулась. — Не знаю, что ты натворила. Плевать. Но я спасал тебя из одной тюрьмы не для того, чтобы ты загремела в другую. Убирайся.

Это был конец. Резко вскочив на ноги, Рей зажала ладонью рот и бросилась прочь. Она отталкивала немедленно собравшуюся толпу зевак, пихала их локтями, толкала руками, и желала как можно скорее вырваться из этого Ада. Но люди все плотнее вставали вокруг, словно хотели замуровать, и тогда Рей завизжала. Громко, отчаянно, вспугнув стаю чаек и заставив Бена поднять голову. Но тут бесчисленное море тел наконец всколыхнулось и выплюнуло захлебнувшуюся паническими всхлипами Рей на залитую солнцем будничную мостовую. А после надежно скрыло в своем чреве мертвую женщину и склонившегося над ней мужчину.

Мимо проносились машины, куда-то спешили прохожие, а Рей стояла под горячими лучами и не могла осознать, что же произошло. Но едва волоча ноги, зачем-то перешла дорогу, опустилась на теплые каменные ступени одного из входов безликой высотки и остекленевшими глазами смотрела вслед пронесшейся мимо орущей скорой. Зачем? Куда теперь спешить? Рей уже убила всех, кого только могла. Себя, мужа, Алишу… Бена. Прекрасная вереница уродливых смертей — духовных и телесных — с подписями автора в лице психоза. Господи, что она натворила? Рей не понимала. Не могла разобраться в своих чувствах, которые все больше напоминали бездонный темный колодец. Почему все произошло именно так? Почему? Где она ошиблась? Спрятав лицо в ладонях, она тихо застонала и сжалась в комок. Ее место, конечно, не здесь. А там, на другой стороне дороги, рядом с ужасом самоубийства и на уровне тепла с одиноко стоявшим Беном. Но нельзя. Она больше не имела никакого права, добилась чужой свободы и… Господи! Но не такой же ценой!

Конечно, она видела, как уехала медицинская бригада, как сновали полицейские машины и на закате мерцало то самое окно, наверняка осматриваемое криминалистами. Его створка открывалась и закрывалась, а стекло отражало золотисто-алое солнце и словно хотело подать знак. К Рей подходили люди, что-то спрашивали или предлагали, но она не слышала. В голове, точно часовой механизм все громче щелкала одна и та же мысль — объяснить. Она должна объяснить Бену, что не хотела. Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не толкнула бы человека на такое, но все вышло из-под контроля. Она не виновата! Боже, не виновата! Это все наркотик! Алиша! Кто угодно, но не она. Губы шептали это заклинание, пока осознание медленно накрывало неумолимой волной стыда. Кого она опять обманывает? Это только ее грех, только ее крест и отныне исключительно ее вечная память — тело да полный ужаса взгляд. И потому она сгорала в опоздавшем на целую человеческую жизнь раскаянии час за часом, почти превратившись в пепел, когда в загоревшейся августовскими звездами ночи наконец-то вспыхнуло внутренним светом окно сорокового этажа.

Рей поднялась так резко, что голова закружилась, в глазах потемнело, а руки сами схватились за остывшие металлические перила. Ее знобило, а мышцы ломало. Весь организм сотрясался до самого основания, внезапно лишенный поддержки заветных белых капсул. О, как же она хотела привычно отыскать там утешение, выпить уверенность, проглотить храбрость. Однако все эти часы Рей испуганно отдергивала руку, стоило пальцам привычно коснуться пластиковой упаковки. Хватит! Она вверила наркотику душу, убила в нем сердце, но больше не отдаст ничего. Каким-то неведомым образом он умудрился отнять даже то, что ей не принадлежало. И ноги не слушались, когда Рей торопливо перебежала дорогу и толкнула тяжелую крутящуюся дверь. Проигнорировав недовольный окрик охраны, она заскочила в лифт и кулаком нажала нужную кнопку этажа. Пальцы слишком тряслись, чтобы попасть по матовой цифре. Двери закрылись, кабина вздрогнула и с равнодушным гудением понеслась вверх.

Коридор показался бесконечным для уже вкусившего первые признаки ломки организма, но Рей дошла. И удивилась, когда увидела будто приглашающе открытый кабинет. Оттуда желтоватым светом падало на пол огромное прямоугольное пятно, что освещало конец длинного темного тоннеля. И она шагнула туда, чувствуя, как леденеют руки и от страха немеет тело. Господи… лишь бы простил…

Бен сидел в одном из кресел. Устало опершись головой на спинку, он закинул ноги на большой стеклянный стол и смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век в стену. В его пальцах медленно раскачивался почти пустой стакан. В полутемной комнате оказалось невероятно дымно, пахло смесью табака и крепкого алкоголя. Но даже сквозь этот туман Рей заметила переполненную смятыми, недокуренными сигаретами пепельницу и стоявшую на полу бутылку знакомого виски. Соло не шелохнулся и не отвел взгляд от стены, когда Рей вошла, но явно услышал, потому что чуть дернул губами и сделал глоток. С трудом осилив несколько шагов, она замерла рядом и не знала, имеет ли право хотя бы дотронуться. На обнаженной расстёгнутым воротом шее Рей видела неровно бьющийся пульс, считала едва заметные на белом сукне капельки крови и отчаянно стиснула руки от опасно заострившихся черт.

— Лучше бы ты не возвращалась, — все так же не оборачиваясь произнес Соло. — Потому что прямо сейчас мне хочется швырнуть тебя следом в то же окно.

Голос звучал чуть хрипло из-за дыма и алкоголя, но удивительно четко. Бен не был пьян, просто дьявольски устал.

— Я не могла. Мне нужно, чтобы ты знал — я не хотела, — прошептала Рей и с болью всмотрелась в оставшееся прохладным лицо.

Надвигающаяся ломка мешала сосредоточиться, но она все ждала хотя бы малейшего намека. Но Бен никак не отреагировал. Только чуть приподнялась черная бровь, а затем в ее сторону не глядя полетел веер фотографий. Тех самых, впервые увидевших дневной свет в этот полдень. А следом по столу скользнул тот самый лист с подделанной подписью.

— Восхитительное нежелание, — ехидно протянул Соло и сделал еще глоток, залпом допив остатки. Он приоткрыл один глаз, чуть наклонился, чтобы нашарить на полу бутылку, а потом щедро плеснул в опустевший стакан. Секунда заминки и Бен отсалютовал стоящей неподвижно женщине, скабрезно протянув: — Твое здоровье, Рей Хакс. Надеюсь, ты теперь счастлива.

— Нет! — вскрикнула она и почувствовала, что не может дышать. Нет! Она не счастлива. Она в ужасе!

— Извини, но я тебе не верю.

Бен не посмотрел на неё, а предпочел изучить горящие теплой радугой искры в гранях своего напитка.

— Тебе был необходим развод… — прошептала Рей и сразу поняла, что ляпнула не то.

— Ах, так вот в чем дело, — протянул он и наконец-то повернулся, посмотрев на нее абсолютно пустым взглядом. Ничего. Ни единой эмоции не плескалось в гаснущих закатных глазах. — Значит, ты всего лишь планировала развод. Уже даже бумагу подделала. Но какая досадная нелепость, да? Идиотка Алиша опять всех подвела.

— Пожалуйста, Бен, не говори со мной так…

— Ты еще ставишь условия? — искренне удивился он, а потом тяжело опустил на пол длинные ноги и развернулся всем корпусом. Бен смотрел на нее снизу вверх, но Рей ощущала себя провинившейся девчонкой, которой устроили заслуженный разнос. Да только цена здесь не разбитая ваза или не сделанный вовремя доклад, а смерть.

— Это был глупый, сумасшедший план. Ваш договор предусматривал лишь одно условие для однозначного расторжения, и я им воспользовалась. Нашла человека, заплатила ему и получила нужные фотографии. Все! — торопливо проговорила она и одновременно попыталась зацепиться за взгляд Бена. Но он упорно смотрел куда-то внутрь, будто искал нечто на самом дне пустой оболочки человеческого тела.

— Ты подделала мою подпись на официальном документе. Я думал, что суд хоть чему-нибудь тебя научил.

— Хотела перестраховаться…

— Ты приняла решение за меня! — отчеканил Бен, и Рей испуганно вздрогнула.

— Всего лишь испачкала свою совесть вместо твоей, — прошептала она. — Я не стала шантажировать ее. Начала… Но не смогла!

Рей замолчала в ожидании хоть какой-нибудь реакции, однако, той не последовало. Бен глотнул виски, чуть поморщился и снова запрокинул голову на жесткую спинку кресла. В кабинете стало тихо.

— Пожалуйста, услышь меня, — снова заговорила Рей и едва не поморщилась от боли в ноющих мышцах, когда тело бросило в жар. — Я не пошла к тебе, как хотела, а рассказала все ей. Оставила фотографии и документы. Лишь попросила отпустить…

— Знаешь, — неожиданно перебил Бен, ясно дав понять, что даже не собирался вникать в доносящийся до его ушей нелепый бред, — я бы понял и оправдал, сделай ты это из ревности. Пойди ты на такую низость ради своих эгоистичных целей. В конце концов, люди поступали так всегда — травили и убивали соперников из года в год… Из века в век. Но ведь, нет! Господи, Рей! Ты настолько тварь, что даже сейчас подспудно думаешь о потенциальной выгоде, рейтингах и прочем дерьме! Тебе плевать не только на себя, но и на всех остальных. Для тебя нет людей, лишь чертовы цифры и средства. Я прав?

Она не ответила. Закусив губу, Рей изо всех сил пыталась сдержать дрожание подбородка. Конечно, прав. Как же иначе? Бен всегда убийственно верен в своих суждениях и выводах.

— Алиша позвонила и попросила приехать, — снова заговорил он, чуть дрожащей рукой легко поигрывая с вытащенной из пачки сигаретой. — Я не так часто выполнял хоть какие-нибудь просьбы жены. Никогда, если на то пошло. Но в этот раз повод был весомый. А знаешь, чего она хотела?

Отрицательно покачав головой, Рей только потом сообразила, что он не мог ее видеть. Слишком уже сосредоточился на попытке прикурить. Трясущимися руками она потянулась было к зажигалке, чтобы привычно помочь, но Бен грубо вырвал из пальцев теплый металл и раздраженно чиркнул колесиком. Одна затяжка, и он продолжил.

— Документы, мартышка… Она привезла подписанные документы. Думала, что сможет достойно уйти от меня. Вспомнила о своей гордости, а потом жестоко разбилась о твою разыгранную реальность. — Рей показалось, что мир схлопнулся в одну черную точку боли. Комната дрогнула, на мгновение пошла рябью, а затем вернулась вместе с четкостью зрения. Рей видела перед собой монстра, и это был не Бен. — Мы с тобой убили человека. Хотя бы это ты понимаешь?

— Алиша выбрала сама…

— ИДИОТКА! — взревел Соло, а потом резко оттолкнулся от стола, чтобы подняться. Он возвысился над ней, и его губы подрагивали, словно пытались сдержать рвущиеся наружу оскорбления, но лишь коротко бросили: — Выметайся.

— Подожди, глупо брать всю вину только на себя! — попыталась воззвать к его разуму Рей, но в этот момент сильные пальцы вцепились в запястье, наплевав на любую осторожность. Резким движением Бен дернул ее в сторону выхода и выволок наружу.

— Прочь отсюда. Не хочу ни видеть, ни знать тебя. ПОШЛА ВОН! — заорал он и почти швырнул Рей в коридор. Дверь с грохотом закрылась прямо перед ее лицом.

Уперевшись подергивающимися ладонями в стену, она медленно поднялась с пола, и в этот момент в кабинете раздался оглушительный стеклянный звон. Рей не знала, что может испытывать подобный ужас. Даже не представляла ту глубину шока, в который способна провалиться от разом захлестнувших картин. Она не осознавала, что именно готовилась увидеть: распростертое внизу тело, порезанные вены, простреленную голову. В тот момент, когда до неё донесся грохот, разум окончательно отказал, а Рей бросилась назад. Она влетела в кабинет подобно чикагскому ветру, взметнув за собой бумаги, пока взгляд безостановочно шарил по комнате и, наконец, не споткнулся о высокую фигуру. Тёмным пятном та стояла на фоне того самого, теперь разбитого окна, а с израненной руки с глухим стуком на светлый ворс ковра медленно капала кровь. И вместе с ней из Рей утекали последние ошметки ненужной гордыни.

Живой… Господи! Рей не знала, что бы с ней стало, воплотись хоть одна из выстраданных больным мозгом секундных фантазий. Однако она судорожно всхлипнула и на подгибающихся, почти онемевших ногах подбежала к Бену, упав рядом с ним на колени. К черту все, когда она наконец-то поняла самое важное! Нужное! Главное! Перед глазами оказалась изувеченная кисть, к которой так боязно, но необходимо было прикоснуться. Рей осторожно взяла ее в ладони. И тело задрожало, чуть не забилось в конвульсиях наконец-то снизошедшего озарения о фатальности собственной беспечности, пока она лихорадочно гладила и целовала порезанные пальцы, перемежая нежные прикосновения с безумным шепотом.

— Прости меня! Пожалуйста… Бен, пожалуйста, прости. Я не хотела! Боже, ни за что на свете, я не хотела, чтобы ты прошел через это. Не хотела ее смерти. Нет! Прошу, поверь мне… — лепетала она бессвязный бред, едва успевая глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. Тело выкручивало спиралью, пальцы сводило, но Рей пыталась держаться и не выдать, насколько становится больно. От руки Бена пахло кровью и сигаретами, отчего окружило голову и было трудно сосредоточиться. А может, дело в том, что организм который час настойчиво требовал дозы. Но никогда больше она не притронется к ним. Ни за что! Рей понимала это так поздно. — Я ошиблась… подвела тебя и ее. Господи, милый, я… Я виновата! Да, виновата. Виновата! Но пожалуйста, прости меня. Не прогоняй, прошу! Я сделаю ради тебя все что угодно, только не прогоняй…

Рей захлебнулась собственным отчаянием и уткнулась покрытым холодной испариной лбом в удивительно теплую руку, пока ждала приговора. Того самого, что либо вернет ее к жизни, либо убьет. И тот не заставил себя долго ждать, упав на пол безликим:

— Уйди отсюда.

Она попробовала что-то сказать, но не смогла. И тогда Рей зажмурившись так фанатично прижалась дрожащими губами к большой и крепкой ладони, как некоторые целуют при жизни святых. Коленопреклоненная, падшая столь низко, раздавленная собственными ошибками и почти ими же уничтоженная. Но молчаливая воля Бена давила и ставила последний знак.

_«Уйди…»_

Бен не шевельнулся, и стало понятно — ждать больше нечего. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Рей боялась отпустить его руку и машинально, немного дергано рисовала заветный, магический узор. Дуга влево — дуга вправо — замкнуть. Пожалуйста!

_«Уйди…»_

Рей пыталась найти его взгляд, прочитать хоть одну эмоцию и была бы рада любой. Но там царила пустота и ровный слой отгоревшего пепла.

_«Уйди…»_

И тогда она сделала шаг, потом другой… Рей чувствовала и лихорадочно запоминала последнее касание их пальцев, когда ладонь медленно выскользнула из дрогнувших рук.

_«Уйди…»_

Рейс до Вашингтона в начале одиннадцатого. Кажется, она еще успевает.

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_3 — 1 дни до выборов_ **

_Рей еще долго просидела на полу в кабинете мужа. Уставившись в одну точку, она пыталась хоть как-то осознать случившееся, прежде чем встала и заставила себя заняться ежедневными делами. Мысли не укладывались в голове. Они роились хаотическим вихрем и сплетались в такое очаровательное макраме, что впору было вызывать бригаду психиатров. Либо она окончательно сошла с ума и бредит, либо все произошло на самом деле. Однако в тот же час усилившаяся охрана дома, расставила последние точки — это правда случилось. Рей мягко, но настойчиво запретили куда-либо выходить, что-то трогать или, не дай бог кому-то звонить. Вето на разговоры лежало даже на чете Холдо. Уровень напряжения возрос до такой степени, что бедная Эми каждый раз нервно вздрагивала, когда слышала шипящее бормотание раций прикидывающихся интерьером надзирателей. Назвать их иначе у Рей не поворачивался язык. За ней следили так пристально, будто она собиралась устроить второй пороховой заговор и подорвать чертов Конгресс. Вывод был прост — в своей ультимативной форме Бен дал понять, что не допустит, дабы его жена в очередной раз сорвала столь тщательно выпестованный план._

_Тем временем у Рей не было даже крошечной догадки, откуда у мужа взялись доказательства. Она не представляла, насколько сильно блефовал Бен, и что будет, когда политический обман раскроется. Все, о чем думала Рей — проклятые снимки. Успел ли их уничтожить Армитаж, остались ли копии, а еще — как скоро ждать разоблачения. И когда в тот же день с докладом приехал хмурый Дэмерон, она застыла в кресле и с замиранием сердца ждала выложенных на стол свежих выпусков газет. Но все оказалось удивительно тихо. Мир отходил от шокирующей новости и не подавал признаков иного скандала. Неужели Арми не обманул? У Рей вообще скопилось так много вопросов, что она невольно путалась в их порядке и перескакивала с одного на другой, пока слушала новости, играла с Эми или правила за Митакой речи. А единственную оставшуюся в живых фотографию берегла так старательно, что повсюду таскала с собой. На всякий случай. Но почему Армитаж это сделал? Что стало причиной? Чувствовала ли она хоть немного сожаления о смерти человека, которого знала всю свою жизнь, или чудовище внутри неё слишком неискоренимо? А может это Вселенная обменяла Алишу на Хакса, швырнув очередной бумеранг из ошибок? Какой уже по счету? Бог его знает… Рей думала, что словила каждый, а на самом деле не поймала ни один._

_А еще оставалась вываленная Беном информация, которая оказалась слишком неожиданной для неподготовленных людей. Она разом застопорила рейтинги всех кандидатов и подвесила выборы на острие случая. Страна не знала, что делать, громко спорила в переходах метро, на страницах «Politico» и, разумеется, в коридорах резиденции вице-президента. Рей слышала эти разговоры, что не стихали даже в ее присутствии. Они доносились в детскую и кабинет, сочились сквозь стены и зрачки видеокамер пустой холодной спальни. Шум в доме стоял круглые сутки, а от Бена не было никаких вестей. Но уже к вечеру первого от заявления дня Рей поняла почему._

_Сразу после утреннего выпуска, муж улетел в Нью-Йорк, оттуда в Филадельфию, потом в родной Чикаго… И Рей начала подозревать, что это изящная попытка убежать от разговора, который становился необходим с каждой прожитой секундой и сделанным тревожным вздохом. Она устала ждать. Устала вздрагивать от хлопавших дверей или телефонного звонка, эха тяжелых шагов в коридоре или низких мужских голосов, в которых постоянно мерещились интонации Бена. Это оказалось чертовски сложно. Рей понимала, возможно, он не хотел ее видеть. Честное слово, поведение мужа в больнице кричало об этом. Но Бен был здесь! Приезжал и оставил записку, которую — Господи! Он точно знал! — найдет только Рей. Но потом снова исчез, растворился в вихре дел, оставив ее гадать — что это было. Попытка предупредить? Насмешка? Боже, она очень… очень устала._

_Однако непонятные семейные игры в чехарду не могли продолжаться вечность. Через три дня Бен должен вернуться в Вашингтон, взять жену за руку и выйти с ней под взгляды жаждущей толпы, но… Кажется, он вовсе не думал об этом. По словам Митаки, который срочно переписывал речи под непрерывно поступавшие от репортеров вопросы, личный телефон вице-президента был недоступен, а сам он игнорировал любые разговоры о возвращении. Увы, Бен всегда делал только то, что считал нужным._

_Тем временем гудевшая разоренным ульем страна взвилась еще сильнее, когда на сцену грязной информационной войны снова вышел Сандерс. Он привычно требовал то ли медицинского освидетельствования, то ли повода поговорить. И словно зачарованная, Рей целыми днями переключала каналы, пока до слез вглядывалась в его одутловатое лицо в поисках малейших признаков тревоги. Она не знала, что именно пыталась разглядеть — дрожание пальцев, бегающие глаза, поджатые губы. Ей нужна была любая мелочь, которая оказалась бы способна пролить свет на ужасную ситуацию. Но в своей панике она не видела ничего. Только все громче кричащего Сандерса, пока сам Соло неожиданно отмалчивался. Он будто играл, дразнил жертву, прежде чем нанести последний удар. Люди хотели знать имена, но Бен посещал митинги, концерты и спонтанные демонстрации._

_— Миссис Соло, выключите уже этого ублюдка, — устало пробормотал Дэмерон вечером накануне дня голосования. — Клянусь, еще одно шепелявое интервью и я лично взорву каждую телебашню в городе._

_— Если тебе что-то не нравится, эвакуационные выходы есть на каждом этаже, — машинально откликнулась Рей. Она пролистывала последние сводки новостей, хотя не замечала ни буквы из написанного._

_О, Рей прекрасно знала это чувство томительного ожидания, прежде чем откроются первые избирательные участки. Устало потерев глаза, она взглянула на часы, что показывали начало одиннадцатого, а затем все же выключила проклятый телевизор._

_— Идите спать, — вздохнул По и тяжело поднялся, с наслаждением потягиваясь._

_— Я не могу, — шепотом откликнулась Рей и прикрыла саднящие веки._

_В последние дни сон стал удивительной роскошью. И она засыпала лишь под утро, когда устав бороться с тревогой, сворачивалась клубком рядом с сопящей Эми._

_— Он приедет, — так же тихо отозвался Дэмерон и накинул пиджак. Ему давно следовало быть дома, но По отчего-то медлил, чувствуя растущее вокруг беспокойство. — Впереди вся ночь и целое утро._

_— Либо проголосует на какой-нибудь ферме в Аризоне, — нервно фыркнула Рей. — Бен терпеть не может эти глупые условности и сделает так, как удобно ему._

_Они молча уставились друг на друга, а потом Рей вздохнула и поднялась следом._

_— Иди домой, По, пока наши стражи еще хоть кого-нибудь выпускают отсюда._

_— У вас здесь действительно, как в осаде. Слышал, кто-то пытался проникнуть на территорию, — нахмурился Дэмерон и подхватил портфель с бумагами. — Дважды._

_— Понятия не имею._

_— Говорят, задержали около дома, — осторожно продолжил По. — Последнего буквально вчера._

_— Я не знаю! Мне не докладывают, — зло откликнулась Рей. — Вообще ничего не говорят. Я никуда не хожу, всюду охрана, допросы, чуть ли не осмотры. Будто я не хозяйка, а чертова пленница!_

_И кто знает… Кто знает, быть может, так оно и было._

_Когда за все еще что-то утешительно бормочущим Дэмероном закрылась дверь, Рей прислонилась к стене, а потом неожиданно врезала кулаком по деревянному косяку и сморщилась от боли. Ради бога! Неужели она не заслужила хотя бы разговора? Или завтра утром ей предстоит проснуться в окружении бумаг на развод? Отшвырнув ни в чем неповинную подушку, которая мирно лежала в стоящем рядом кресле, Рей зарычала. А в следующий момент уже стремительно шла по коридору, наплевав на странные взгляды расставленных точно статуи мужчин в военной форме. Право слово, для органичной интерьерной композиции им следовало одеться в белое._

_Привычно пересчитав ногами ступеньки второго этажа, она сбежала вниз и вылетела на улицу в сопровождении надоевшего бубнежа раций. Охрана шла за Рей. Рей шла в гараж. В то единственное в этом доме место, где можно было скрыться от вездесущих глаз живых и попытаться забыть о зрачках электронных. Дверь успела закрыться прямо перед носом самых проворных. Со всей силы ударив рукой по выключателю у входа, Рей схватила брошенную с прошлого раза тряпку и полироль, а затем подошла к одиноко стоящей машине._

_— Знаешь, иногда мне казалось, что я вышла замуж за тебя, а не за твоего хозяина, — сердито пробормотала Рей и брызнула на капот средство. — Веришь или нет, но он возился с тобой больше, чем потратил времени на написание всей своей предвыборной программы. Полчаса! Нет, ты представляешь? Полчаса, и мне даже не к чему было придраться._

_Она засопела и принялась натирать решетки охлаждения, тщательно проводя тряпкой по каждой из полос. Ее руки машинально повторяли не раз виденные движения мужа, когда она сидела на ступеньках и обсуждала текущие вопросы, а он возился с доставшейся в наследство старушкой. Хотя, назвать древностью этот гибрид космического корабля и машины суперагента у Рей не поворачивался язык. Однако Бен честно пытался заставить работать баснословно дорогую капризулю, что его отец купил себе незадолго до смерти. Один-единственный экземпляр. Второго такого нет и не будет. Что, в общем-то, слава богу…_

_Неожиданно Рей остановилась и опустилась прямо на холодный бетонный пол рядом с чернеющим колесом._

_— А теперь о тебе, похоже, забыли, малышка? — прошептала она и машинально потерла один из гребешков золотистого диска. — Как и обо мне. Думаешь, мы стали ему настолько неинтересны? Возможно. Хотя ты, пожалуй, еще способна его порадовать. Если когда-нибудь все же заведешься… Серьезно, нельзя постоянно расстраивать нашего Бена._

_Негромко хлопнула входная дверь, и Рей закатила глаза, даже не потрудившись подняться._

_— Ребята, здесь нет беглых каторжников, собак-убийц или ошибившихся адресом ниндзя. Только я и эта молчаливая красотка. Перестаньте уже ходить за мною следом, будто я… — она прервалась, ошарашенно и со всей силы втянув осенний воздух. Боже!_

_Рей чувствовала сладкий аромат прелой листвы, вдыхала его полной грудью и не могла надышаться, потому что за ним, едва уловимый, но становящийся с каждой секундой яснее следовал запах дыма. Он приближался вместе с такими знакомыми шагами, нарастал в ушах звоном и отчаянным сердечным ритмом, пока не взорвался совсем рядом, окутав ярким вкусом табака. Медленно подняв голову, Рей скользнула взглядом по черным ботинкам, где несколько красных листков коварно прилипли к подошве, по темным брюкам и серому пальто, пока не наткнулась на светившиеся медью глаза стоявшего рядом мужа._

_Она судорожно вскочила на ноги, нервно отряхнула от бетонной крошки ладони и попыталась найти хоть какие-нибудь слова, но не успела. Бен поднял руку, неожиданно впился пальцами в ее волосы, спутав короткие пряди, и со всей силы притянул к себе. Он целовал с каким-то отчаянием, настойчиво ворвавшись языком в теплоту приоткрытого рта. И Рей дрожала от неизвестности, но отвечала нежностью на ярость, любовью на гнев, что крылся в каждом движении мужа. Она чувствовала дикую, странную злость в оставшемся на языке сладковатом вкусе сигарет, и все равно бережно скользила кончиками пальцев по впалым щекам, перебирала черные с проседью пряди. А когда почти захлебнулась ощущением осенних губ и долгой дороги, с радостью оцарапалась об колючий подбородок и зажмурилась от слишком сильно вонзавшихся в шею пальцев. Рей дышала им, жила, была самой сутью своего мужа, готовая понести любое наказание._

_Но вдруг все закончилось, и Бен отстранился. Он долго смотрел на неё из-под полуприкрытых век, казалось, заморозив взглядом до самых костей, и стало так страшно, что Рей отступила. Она не отрываясь смотрела в жестоко-равнодушное лицо мужа. Это конец? Господи! Это действительно конец? Но нет, все только начиналось, потому что в следующий момент, с тяжелым оглушительным хлопком Бен демонстративно швырнул на капот забрызганный кровью желтый конверт. Тот самый. И Рей почувствовала, что задыхается._

_— А теперь, мы поговорим, — словно сквозь вату донесся до нее саркастичный, холодный голос. И улыбка мужа вышла настолько искусственной, что Рей содрогнулась._

________________

*«незнание — не довод» Б. Спиноза «Этика»

**иллюстрированный кодекс, написанный неизвестным автором на неизвестном языке с использованием неизвестного алфавита


	20. Chapter 20

[](https://cutt.ly/lyljp8h) [](https://cutt.ly/qylja4k) [](https://cutt.ly/7yljsSv)

[](https://cutt.ly/ayljfvH) [](https://cutt.ly/OyljgH8) [](https://cutt.ly/zyljkzR)

[](https://cutt.ly/dyljxFb) [](https://cutt.ly/lyljcYU)

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия**

**Август — Ноябрь, шесть лет назад**

_«Corks off, it's on_

_The party's just begun_

_I promise this_

_Drink is my last one_

_I know I fucked up again_

_'Cause I lost my only friend_

_God forgive my sins_

_Don't leave me, I_

_Oh, I'd hate myself until I die»_

_«Говорят, если написать мысли, они уходят из тебя. Растворяются в чернилах и бумаге, перестают пугать и помогают принять то, что кажется неизбежным. Итак…_

_Меня зовут Рей Хакс, и я наркоманка. На этом месте обычно следует испуганный вздох или ободряющие слова вроде: «ничего страшного», «мы все понимаем». Однако осознать всю тревожность жизни зависимого человека может только кто-то столь же зависимый. Остальным это не дано._

_Нет, я не ширяюсь грязными иглами в подвалах, не глотаю на тусовках сомнительные экстази и даже не нюхаю благородную пыль, чтобы словить кайф, лежа на дизайнерском диване в дорогом закрытом клубе. Ничего подобного. Я раб собственного мозга, и у меня нет ни одного оправдания этому. Все, что случилось со мной — результат моих усилий. Ибо каждое принятое решение было продиктовано сухим расчетом и выполнено с полной безжалостностью к любым человеческим слабостям, включая мои собственные. Мне не за что оправдываться, но есть о чем сожалеть. Звучит абсурдно и больше похоже на хорошее начало к какой-нибудь унылой автобиографии, однако, это правда…»_

Дальняя парковка аэропорта имени Рейгана была пуста и едва освещалась несколькими широкими плафонами фонарей. Шатающейся, пьяной походкой Рей брела до машины, но то и дело налетала на стоявшие по пути чужие автомобили, информационные столбы и мусорные контейнеры. Туфли давно остались за пределами покрытой холодным асфальтом площадки, и уже привычно босые ноги собирали каждый острый дорожный камень, что обязательно впивался в грязную подошву. Споткнувшись о ровную поверхность, Рей уперлась пыльными руками в черный бок спящего внедорожника и застонала, когда к горлу подкатил новый приступ тошноты. Где-то позади уже орала злая сигнализация, но было плевать.

Перелет до Вашингтона она запомнила смутно и провела большую его часть в туалете, где извергала из себя скудное содержимое обеда. Если честно, Рей вообще не знала, каким чудом умудрилась пройти досмотр и не вызвать подозрений у охранника, который внимательно разглядывал ее чуть дергавшееся тело. Даже не помнила, как купила билет или доехала до аэропорта. Вот она еще неслась прочь по темным улицам Чикаго, а в следующий миг руки уже сжимали посадочный талон. Рей пыталась остановиться, хотела понять, что же творит, но мозг напрочь отказывался думать и предпочел каждую секунду сигнализировать о новой порции боли, взрываясь приступами мигрени. Так что уже через три с половиной часа Рей мечтала лечь и просто сдохнуть, но лишь потерла саднящие ладони. Она упала буквально несколько ярдов назад, и следовало поблагодарить какого-нибудь божка наркоманов, что не в канаву. А впрочем, там ей было бы самое место.

_«Уйди…»_

Голова взорвалась новым приступом рези, и Рей закусила губу, чтобы подавить все же прорвавшийся стон. Дерьмо. Несколько раз моргнув, она попыталась сфокусироваться, чтобы прочитать расплывшиеся на темном бетонном столбе цифры, а после оттолкнулась и двинулась дальше. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

_«…Наверно, во мне всегда было больше гонора, а не здравого смысла; честолюбия, а не добродетели; трусости, а не храбрости. И именно поэтому я стала лучшей. Только больные травмированные психопаты смогли бы делать мою работу. А я даже не помню, как все началось. С переговоров? С шантажа? Не знаю. Просто в один момент я обнаружила себя уже привычно глотающей розовые таблетки амфетамина из ободряюще протянутой руки наставника. В те времена студенчества я верила ему безоговорочно, ведь Сноук считался легендой, попасть к которой хотели многие. Но повезло лишь мне. Позже были другие формы, другие лекарства и много чего еще, однако, свой первый передоз я получила именно тогда — в пыльном углу западного крыла Конгресса…»_

Было ужасно холодно, тело била крупная дрожь слабости и скорой близости к окоченению, когда Рей наконец увидела серебристый бок. Машина нашлась на положенном месте, отчего-то не сверкнув «аварийками» при попытке открыть замок. Трясущимися и неслушающимися руками, Рей истерично давила кнопку брелока и дергала ручку на дверце, но в ответ была тишина. Ничего. Двинув ладонью по холодному металлу, она едва не завопила от боли, но зато смогла сосредоточиться. Реальность расплывалась и кривилась спиралями, закручиваясь сразу в несколько воронок, пока Рей пыталась попасть ключом в замочную скважину. Наверно, она расцарапала дверь до ржавых полос, прежде чем дернула вверх защелку и упала на заднее сиденье. Колени сами подтянулись к груди, и Рей свернулась комочком в попытке спастись от влажной изморози ночи. Если она все же выживет — это будет чертовски несправедливо.

_«Уйди…»_

Голос звучал в голове не переставая. Он перекатывался из стороны в сторону будто свинцовый шарик, пока дрожащим дыханием Рей пыталась согреть ледяные пальцы. _«Уйди-уйди-уйди-умри-умри-умри…»_ Она сделала судорожный вздох и закусила губу, ощутив, как отдается болью в неистово колотящемся сердце малейшая попытка истерики. Но капнула секунда, в щели пробрался ледяной ветер, и Рей наконец-то позволила себе заскулить, давясь паническими всхлипами и забывая дышать. Господи! Она убила Алишу. Она действительно это сделала.

Веки закрылись сами, и под ними немедленно поплыли бредовые видения распростертого тела, разбросанных фотографий и почему-то стакана с виски, где вместо положенного алкоголя плескалась кровь. Рей знала, кому та принадлежит — мертвая Алиша лежала рядом, у равнодушно скрещенных ног собственного мужа. Ненужная, забытая, изломанная. Рей хотела предупредить, что-то кричала, пыталась выбить из рук толстый бортик стекла, но снова и снова Бен подносил к неожиданно алым губам чертов напиток и делал глоток. Он цедил его понемногу, ни разу не покривившись от вкуса. Только лицо казалось бледнее с каждой секундой, пока вовсе не стало безжизненным воском с темным провалом глаз да ночной чернотой волос. А в них седыми проблесками сверкали звезды. И Рей в ужасе смотрела, как исчезают последние капли из его тела, пока Бен пил снова и снова. А осушив до самого дна, в приветствии поднял мертвой рукой розоватое стекло.

_«Твое здоровье, Рей Хакс!»_

Звук фамилии обжег изнутри, подобно проглоченному огненному шару. Он покрыл тело испариной и заставил корчиться от боли, точно кто-то наматывал внутренности на раскаленный штырь. Рей знала, что бредит. Каким-то краем сознания еще понимала невозможность кровавой улыбки Бена и собственных попыток сгореть изнутри. Но все же не справившийся с ужасом разум и распадающийся на части наркотик решили иначе, вытолкнув наружу новые кошмары. Ее метало на заднем сиденье, покрывало потом и сводило судорогой конечности, казалось, раздробив на атомы каждую кость. Так не должно было быть, но организм сдался, когда в муках и боли на свет родилась совесть.

_«Надеюсь, ты теперь счастлива…»_

_«My heart would break without you_

_Might not awake without you_

_Been hurting low from living high for so long_

_I'm sorry, and I love you_

_Sing with me, «Bell Bottom Blue»_

_I'll keep on searching for an answer 'cause I need you more than dope»_

_«…Мой брак сложно назвать удачным. Два искалеченных навязанной американской мечтой ребенка, которые отчего-то решили, что им суждено быть вместе. Арми и я… Мы упорно продолжали в это верить целое десятилетие. Нас познакомили, когда мне было пять. В двенадцать я каталась на заднем сиденье его мотоцикла, в четырнадцать поцеловала и никогда не знала другого мужчины, уверенная в принудительном выборе матери. И мне было двадцать восемь, когда я встретила Бена впервые. Все еще немного наивная, восторженная, полная грандиозных планов, несбывшихся надежд и уже четыре года, как несчастливо замужем. Пережив болезненный крах карьерной мечты, я начала все с нуля и верила, что знаю об этом мире все, а Бен… Бен оказался неожиданно старше и совершенно непохож на Армитажа. Суровый, но теплый. Молчаливый, но слишком многозначный. Высокий, громоздкий, нескладный, будто слепленный из одних восклицательных знаков и превосходной степени, но одновременно невероятно притягательный._

_Только посмотрев его интервью, я уже знала, что проиграю. Это казалось столь же очевидным, как ежечасный выпуск новостей на CNN, хотя мы упорно строили иллюзию борьбы. Не знаю, какие мысли роились в умной голове будущего губернатора Соло, но нашу ругань за кулисами очередных дебатов, наверно, слышал весь Иллинойс. Я едва не бросалась на стены, взрывалась хаосом от нарочитой медлительности его речи и орала на малыша Лероя только оттого, что тот даже кончиком ногтя не мог противостоять Соло. И пока Бен молчаливо поджимал губы на каждую из моих провокаций, я понимала, что влюбляюсь. В неловкую вежливость, в холодность рассудка, в абсолютно дикую прямоту и честность, в бескомпромиссность суждений и удивительное ощущение спокойствия, которого в те дни (да и потом тоже) так не хватало моей от природы истеричной натуре. Видел ли мои чувства Бен? Возможно, но став заложником собственного благородства, не посмел сделать хотя бы шаг. А потому в Вашингтон я вернулась с окончательной мыслью о своей безынтересности…»_

Солнечные лучи, казалось, сплавили воздух внутри прогретой машины в один тугой ком, и теперь он никак не желал проталкиваться в дыхательные пути. Рей попробовала вздохнуть, затем еще, прежде чем ослабевшими пальцами нащупала ручку двери, с трудом дернула на себя, а в следующий момент вывалилась на раскаленный асфальт. Левая ладонь больно врезалась в ребро брошенной кем-то алюминиевой банки из-под колы, пока легкие с жадностью вбирали в себя противную смесь запахов из бензина, масла и какой-то тухлятины. Итак, она все же выжила, и, что удивительно, дважды.

Было еще слишком рано, когда шатающаяся от слабости и обезвоживания Рей вышла на парковку такси. Чуть раньше собственная машина отказалась подавать признаки жизни. Безликая тойота чихнула севшим аккумулятором и под утренним солнцем быстро превращалась в газовую печь, пока Рей нервно рылась по карманам в поисках каких-нибудь мятых купюр. Неожиданно ногти противно корябнули по твердому пластику, и тело содрогнулось. Одним движением выхватив из кармана проклятую упаковку, она смотрела на нее несколько тягучих секунд, прежде чем громко и надсадно завизжала. Рей кричала, пока голос не надорвался. Пока не кончился воздух. И когда тот все же сипло каркнул, бросилась лихорадочно открывать никак не поддающуюся крышку баночки. Резким движением Рей вытряхнула на землю равнодушно-белые капсулы и упала на колени, чтобы с каким-то извращенным наслаждением вдавить в горячую дорожную пыль проклятый порошок. Она ползала среди камней, мусора да желатиновых ошметок, и безостановочно шептала:

— Ненавижу! Ненавижу… Ненавижу!

С какой-то безысходностью Рей смотрела, как утренний ветер сносил прочь мелкую пыль. Собственное тело едва слушалось, но она снова и снова давила пластиковым дном податливые оболочки, и когда ни одной не осталось, измученно оперлась спиной о машину. Насколько же страшная, непоправимая вышла ошибка. И как же прав Бен, что выгнал прочь. Черт побери, она опасна! Для себя, для других, для него самого.

Судорожно втянув воздух, Рей стиснула зубы и постаралась успокоиться, а после с трудом поднялась на дрожащие ноги. Она вяло попробовала отряхнуть исцарапанные колени и усыпанную крошкой юбку, прежде чем закрыла машину. Рей знала, что выглядит отвратительно с босыми ногами и в пропитанной потом измятой одежде. Руки были разодраны в кровь, а волосы давно спутались в один влажный колтун. От неё разило желчью и бензином, пересохший язык едва шевелился, и она была противна сама себе. Но спустя десять минут Рей уже двигалась к сонному царству желтых автомобилей, где тонкими змеями вился сигаретный дымок, да слышался резкий, грубоватый смех. Мыслей о будущем не было. Она не видела цели, не строила планов, только невероятно отчетливо понимала — ей нужна помощь.

_«I need you more than dope_

_Need you more than dope_

_I need you more than dope_

_I need you more than dope»_

_«…Кто-то когда-то наврал, что люди не используют даже половину своих способностей. Абсурд. Имея в кармане пачку стимуляторов, вы будете думать быстрее собственной мысли, создадите парочку цивилизаций и проведете всемирный референдум за власть во всем мире еще до обеда. Капсула на завтрак, пара на ланч, трио на ужин, а в перерыве еще небольшой квартет, если график покажется слишком напряженным. И вот, вы человек-оркестр, который способен решить любой вопрос с точностью и непредвзятостью машины. Словно эдакий робот. Однако за все приходится платить. Платила и я. Постепенно из моей жизни исчез аппетит, затем пропал сон. Я раздирала в кровь кожу и не выносила прикосновений, мужа и саму себя. Моя оболочка практически прекратила существовать, заводясь ключиком утром и выключаясь кнопкой снотворного по вечерам. Эмоций не осталось. Они истончились и ссохлись в ненужный рудимент, пока весь мир не сосредоточился на одной-единственной потребности: еще! Та сидела в мозгу противной раной, точно порез от бумаги на сгибе указательного пальца. Постоянно раздраженная, навязчивая и порой доводящая до исступления, если попробовать от неё отмахнуться. Она стерла все остальное, заменила любой душевный порыв отравленной жаждой вознаграждения, извратила цели и понятия, отключила мораль и с корнем выдрала из груди сердце._

_В общем, через год после возвращения из Иллинойса я уже знала, что схожу с ума. Но впереди оставались пять лет в бессмысленной надежде забыть, перестать искать глазами и не вспоминать другой голос, каждый раз слыша настойчивые требования мужа…»_

В этот час на парковке клиники психического здоровья было пустынно. Лишь в дальнем конце, под парочкой чахлых деревьев стояло несколько дежурных машин ночной смены. Высадив подозрительную пассажирку прямо около дверей больницы, сердобольный таксист, что всю дорогу пытался уговорить Рей попробовать из пластикового контейнера его домашний карри, молча сунул в руки криво написанный номер телефона. И хотя предложение позвонить, если возникнут проблемы, так и осталось не озвученным, она все равно была благодарна.

Всю дорогу Рей старалась держаться за уплывающую реальность и не провалиться в такой соблазнительный сон. Проведенная на заднем сиденье машины ночь состояла из бесконечной вереницы галлюцинаций и жара, а потому впавший в синдром отмены организм срочно требовал отдыха. Издалека уже подкрадывалась знакомая слабость депрессии, но Рей боялась заснуть и вновь очутиться в том самом кошмаре, где Бен с наслаждением пил свою кровь. Однако мерное покачивание и тихое бормотание радио оказались слишком уютны, чем наводили на воспоминания о совершенно непохожей на желтую трудяжку холеной Тесле. Так что Рей клевала носом и постоянно соскальзывала по чуть дребезжащему оконному стеклу старенького Форда. Но стоило колесу налететь на очередную кочку, как она вздрагивала и выныривала из пока неразборчивых картинок. Глаза закрывались сами, но Рей впивалась ногтями в предплечье и закрашивала красными полосами дорогу в прошлое. Она сбегала от себя и от Бена, исчезала из этого мира и хотела, чтобы тот навсегда забыл о ее существовании. Бороться с собственной трусостью больше не было ни сил, ни желания, ни смысла.

Наверное, в тот момент, когда голова осторожно оперлась на светлую стену напротив кабинета сестры, Рей все же задремала. Сквозь мутное узорчатое стекло на пол падали радужные зайчики, и она засмотрелась на их плавное шествие по резиновым плитам, не заметив, как от ярких пятен смыкаются веки.

— Рей? — удивленно-испуганный голос заставил встрепенуться и инстинктивно сжаться, прежде чем взгляд сфокусировался на склонившейся к ней Фазме. Сестра ошеломленно смотрела на грязную, жалкую женщину, что прикорнула на краешке коридорной кушетки. — Что случилось? Боже… солнышко! На тебя напали? Я думала, ты в Чикаго.

_«Шикагоу… Шикагоу…»_ — немедленно ласково пропел в голове тихий голос, и Рей почувствовала безумное желание завыть. Вспоминать оказалось невероятно больно.

— Фаз, мне нужна твоя помощь, — прошептала она, а пальцы судорожно вцепились в обивку твердого сиденья. Такого материального, приземленного, не дававшего заблудиться в собственной памяти, которую резало жгучей судорогой.

— Это я уже вижу, — как всегда, собранная доктор Лайм деловито разглядывала ободранные ладони сестры и знакомыми поглаживающими движениями искала на сгибах локтей следы инъекций. Пустое… все гораздо хуже. — Что случилось?

Случилось? Боже, произошло так много, что Рей просто не знала с чего начать. В руки Фазмы легла последняя упаковка стимуляторов. И хотя шепот вышел едва различимым, сестра услышала и испуганно зажала рукой рот.

— Я убила человека, Фаз. И очень хочу убить себя…

_«Toast one last puff_

_And two last regrets_

_Three spirits and_

_Twelve lonely steps_

_Up heaven's stairway to gold_

_Mine myself like coal_

_A mountain of his soul_

_Each day, I cry_

_Oh, I feel so low from living high»_

_«…Вторая встреча с Беном произошла в тот период моей жизни, когда я отчаянно этого не хотела. Брак летел под откос, прихватив с собой мое здоровье и, кажется, карьеру, но отказать во встрече я не смогла. Каждый из нас достиг своих высот, да только пути мы выбрали разные. Лоббизм — искусство умного манипулирования, и кукловод из меня вышел умелый, задолжав совести на пару-тройку жизней. За шесть лет я стала моральным банкротом. Эдаким этическим импотентом, который слишком долго шел по белоснежной этической дороге в Ад. Каждый день я марала ее дерьмом, а потом бездушно засыпала хлоркой в наивной попытке отмыть от налипшей дряни. То был осознанный выбор — убить все живое, дабы никогда больше не попадаться на удочку чувств, а потом надсадно гордиться тем, что из меня получилось. Но затем пришел Бен, и мне впервые стало стыдно. Только зайдя в кафе, я уже знала, что соглашусь на любые условия. Дойду с ним до самого дна и дальше, сделаю абсолютно все, потому… Черт… Потому что время ничего не решило. Могло пройти десять, двадцать, сорок лет, а я бы все так же восторженно замирала, лишь очутившись рядом._

_Соло никогда не умел врать. Всегда оставался предельно честен и вывернутой до упора откровенностью не давал даже крошечного шанса сбежать от своей отчаянной правды. И она свалилась на меня внезапно. Подавила и размазала по дороге жизни, толкнув на совершенно ненормальные поступки. Без предупреждения вписалась в теорему прошедших лет и перечеркнула все решения. Я чувствовала, что ошибаюсь, видела, куда все шло, но не могла себя остановить. Он без устали твердил, что любит, прощал каждый мой грех и отвечал лаской на грубость. Ну, а я купалась в собственном испуге и не понимала зачем это. К чему ворошить опоздавшее прошлое, когда мы оба уже несвободны, когда за нами тянется ворох некрасивых проблем и грязных тайн, когда каждый наш шаг — повод для скандала. Однако Соло всегда добивался своего. Долгие месяцы мне казалось, я смогу совладать с эмоциями, приручу ураган, подчиню собственный разум. Я скрывалась, лгала, хамила и отталкивала Бена из последних сил. Но все пошло к черту, стоило увидеть его взгляд на том проклятом заводе._

_Искренность и прямота Бена оказались столь же убийственны, как рухнувший на широкую спину потолок. Он готов был умереть за меня! Дико! Невозможно! Совершенно мне непонятно! Но тогда я почувствовала, что умру вместе с ним. Господи! Просто лягу рядом, возьму за руку и перестану быть, ибо снова жить одной у меня бы уже не получилось. Бен разбил меня на кусочки и собрал в тот же день заново…»_

Семнадцать шагов в длину и шесть в ширину. Именно таких размеров была палата, в которой вот уже месяц существовала Рей. Светло-серая, безликая, уныло-спокойная и абсолютно неуютная. Под стать погоде. Август давно сменился сентябрем, намотав первые затяжные дожди на флагштоки и размазав капли по стеклам. Впрочем, Рей не обращала внимания и проводила все время либо в зале групповых терапий, либо на индивидуальных консультациях, либо в подобии библиотеки, которая больше напоминала жалкую пародию квартиры в Чикаго. Она пила положенные таблетки, честно делала задания, ела и даже спала, но лучше не становилось. Рей ни с кем не общалась, никуда не ходила, никому не звонила. О том, что она существует и создает иллюзию жизни неподалеку от Вашингтона знала только Фазма да пара лечащих врачей. Отключив телефон, Рей будто отрезала себя от мира, который постепенно размывался в один непонятный грязно-серый комок и куском глины медленно вращался на гончарном круге от рассвета до заката. В прошлом она непременно слепила бы из него что-то достойное, обожгла бы горшок или сделала вазу. Но не сейчас. Теперь бежать было некуда. Рей не знала, что будет делать в будущем. Мало того, даже не представляла свое настоящее, отстраненно жила по расписанию и равнодушно смотрела, как меняются на календаре дни.

Фазма сердилась и вынуждала заняться хоть чем-нибудь, а потому Рей честно нарисовала две уродливые картины, полюбовалась на перекошенное лицо сестры и с чистой совестью удалилась прочь. В свою палату: сидеть на кровати зажмурившись. Так она могла провести несколько часов подряд, блуждая в воспоминаниях и с нездоровой точностью воспроизводя каждое из них в отдельности. Она панически боялась потерять хоть одну деталь. Поэтому изо дня в день Рей скрупулезно, с одержимостью восстанавливала в голове картины прошлого: рисовала лежащее на земле тело, карту шрамов на спине и даже цвета радужной посыпки на пончиках. До фанатизма записывала на клочках бумаги, казалось, бессвязные заметки об искрящейся воде, запахе сигарет; культивировала чувство вины и твердой рукой топила в ней последние проблески рассудка. Из слов встревоженного психиатра стало понятно, что одна навязчивая мания перешла в другую, сменившись настойчивыми поисками чего-то внутри себя. Признаваться оказалось страшно, но будь ее воля, Рей навсегда осталась бы среди своей памяти. Врачи говорили — это не слабость, называли депрессию временной трудностью, планировали занятия, вели беседы, меняли препараты. Тем не менее все было без толку, покуда она сама считала иначе. Рей пыталась быть сильной слишком долго и теперь просто позорно сдалась.

Однако к концу октября дело все же сдвинулось с мертвой точки, когда в кабинете Фазмы неожиданно зазвонил телефон. Рей понятия не имела, как команда умудрилась ее найти, однако висевшая на том конца провода Роуз осторожно цедила слова и едва проталкивала их сквозь сведенное отвращением горло. Они бы предпочли никогда больше не слышать друг друга, не в силах простить себе и «суке Хакс» висевшую на них смерть. Но вопреки собственным желаниям Рей все еще была лучшая, а до дня голосования оставалось три недели.

Первой реакцией на предложение стало однозначное «нет» и почти положенная на рычаг трубка, но Фазма перехватила руку и гаркнула оглушительное: _«Конечно!»_ Так Рей снова ввязалась в крутящееся колесо предвыборной кампании Соло, предварительно взяв с Роуз слово никому не рассказывать, где коротала дни бывшая лоббистская стерва. Но на всякий случай все равно сняла крошечную, пустую квартирку подальше от клиники, сократила всю терапию, кроме лекарств, и начала гулять в близлежащем парке. Там Рей подолгу задумчиво смотрела на играющих детей и вряд ли могла бы точно сказать, о чем думала в эти минуты.

И все же появившееся необходимое занятие помогло немного выбраться из застывшего болота однообразия, хотя думать было по-прежнему катастрофически тяжело. Наполненные ватой мозги не желали складывать буквы в слова, а слова во фразы и предпочитали стопориться на каждом звуке или мысли. Руки дрожали и не могли удержать самую обычную ручку, а случайно услышанный в телефонных помехах голос каждый раз оборачивался пыткой. Рей не позволяла себе интересоваться — как он, а в ответ не получала вопросов о себе. Роуз равнодушно вытягивала нужные связи, и боль от осознания, что это заслуженно, ощущалась почти физически. Рей Хакс не существовало. Как не существовало, казалось, Алиши, о которой мало кто вспоминал даже в первые дни расследования. Равнодушные цифры рейтингов Соло висели точно прибитые, наплевав на любые личные перипетии. Ну, а еще через пару недель люди счастливо оставили в прошлом даже выборы, сосредоточившись на новом лице в сенаторском скопище. Дело было сделано, и про Рей, слава богу, снова забыли.

Однако через несколько дней после голосования, когда желтый ноябрь солнцем разукрасил соседний парк, она набралась в закромах скопившейся смелости и позвонила Эмилин Холдо. Разговор вышел тяжелым. У каждой нашлись вопросы, отвечать на которые оказалось слишком сложно. И тогда, использовав весь врожденный такт и мягкость, Эмилин настояла на встрече.

_«My heart would break without you_

_Might not awake without you_

_Been hurting low from living high for so long_

_I'm sorry, and I love you_

_Sing with me, «Bell Bottom Blue»_

_I'll keep on searching for an answer 'cause I need you more than dope»_

_«…Пропасть, в которую меня столкнул бывший муж, оказалась очень глубокой. Как стало понятно буквально через месяц — почти непреодолимой, превратив мои дни в постоянные попытки забыть, а ночи в один бесконечный кошмар. Я всегда понимала, что рано или поздно Армитаж узнает. Могла не признаваться себе, тщательно скрывать следы… Даже рассчитывалась наличными, чтобы не оставлять штрихов на кредитной карте. Но вранье пропитало меня настолько, что не могло остаться незамеченным своими яркими несостыковками. Я на самом деле была виновата и остро чувствовала раздиравшую мужа боль. Действительно, узнать о бездушном вероломстве собственной жены гораздо хуже, чем о банальных изменах. Не думаю, что он когда-нибудь простит мне убийство детей. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь прощу себя сама. Но поступить иначе у меня не хватило причин. Во мне не находилось ни малейшего желания нянчиться с рыжими младенцами, которые ничем — НИЧЕМ! — не напоминали дорогое нагромождение абсурдной нелепости. Тогда я не осмеливалась признаться себе в этом, находила объяснения в карьере и образе жизни. Но Чикаго удивительно расставил все на свои места, заполнив пустоты и аккуратно сшив грубо разорванные края. Бен собирал меня по крупицам и осторожно склеивал осколки, чтобы в один момент его кропотливый труд разбили, словно пустую бутылку. Нет прощенья тому, что я натворила. Однако за то, что почувствовал Бен в доме Холдо, мой бывший муж заслужил смерть._

_Мне до сих пор иногда снится та ночь в пустом доме — мерцающие вспышки, скользящие тени. И каждый раз я просыпаюсь с ощущением полной беспомощности. Не могу пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой и чувствую, как болят давным-давно залеченные ребра. Я помню, как впала в непривычный для меня ступор, не понимала своих действий, не разбирала желаний. А единственной бившейся мыслью осталось инстинктивное, почти животное стремление выжить. В нем не было ни частицы сознания или разума, все подавил отчаянный страх. И потому я сорвалась. Мне просто очень хотелось убраться из дома, сбежать от собственного ужаса и воспоминаний, закрыться на семь замков и никогда не видеть людей. Но так не бывает._

_Нельзя столкнуться с насилием и не переродить его во что-то иное. Кто-то смог бы пройти этот путь достойно: вынести вселенскую мудрость или стать проповедником добра, помогать другим или лучше понять жизнь. Я же скатилась еще глубже. Упала на самое дно без шанса выкарабкаться обратно и утянула за собой Бена…»_

В этом году осень оказалась удивительно прохладной. Пришедшие с далекого залива ветра налетали организованными порывами, чем выгоняли на юг раньше положенного дремлющих на Потомаке уток. Была, впрочем, и польза. Сквозняки сдули тучи и теперь нахально резвились в чистом небе золотистого заката. Ну, а две женщины, что прогуливались в этот час по дорожкам Национальной Аллеи, грелись в лучах вечернего солнца, пили дешевый кофе и пытались скрасить острое молчание пространной беседой.

Тишина между ними была неуютна. Холдо бросала напряженные взгляды на отрешенную спутницу и пыталась разговорить, но Рей не представляла, насколько может довериться. Супруга государственного секретаря определенно знала все о случившемся в Чикаго. Это стало ясно из первых осторожных фраз, которые упали на совесть и сказали больше любых монологов. Однако Холдо не осуждала, не строила выводов, а мягко пыталась понять, что Рей чувствовала сама.

— Как проходит ваше лечение? — осторожно спросила Эмилин в очередной попытке дотронуться до болезненной темы.

— Как говорит Фазма: лучше, чем ничего, но много хуже ожидаемого, — хмыкнула она, а затем прищурилась от остро-ярких лучей. Еще пока теплых, отдающих корицей из ближайшего кафе и ароматом первой опавшей листвы.

— Я читала, на подбор терапии иногда уходит несколько месяцев, — кивнула Холдо, но Рей ничего не ответила. К чему плодить банальности? Подождав хоть какой-то реакции и так ничего не услышав в ответ, Эмилин вздохнула и задала следующий вопрос. — Все еще живете в клинике?

— Нет. — Рей бросила быстрый взгляд на медленно шагавшую рядом с ней женщину. Холдо казалась спокойной, но слишком крепко стиснувшие стаканчик руки, что были затянуты в темно-бордовые под цвет шляпки перчатки, выдали напряжение. Эмилин действительно переживала. — Снимаю комнатушку неподалеку от больницы. Но не ждите приглашения на чай, не хочу потом спускать с лестницы незваных гостей.

— Я бы не стала рассказывать Бену, это не мое дело… — начала было Холдо, но Рей перебила.

— Да он и не спрашивал. — Она посмотрела на золотящуюся листву и улыбнулась. — Ведь так?

Ответом стало очень долгое молчание, которое оказалось громче всех лживых отрицаний. Значит, все же интересовался. Занятно, с чего бы…

— Думаю, в этот раз милый Бен решил, что я стану последней, кому вы доверитесь, — все же соврала Холдо, но потом вздохнула и поджала тонкие губы. Налетевший влажный ветер вынудил обеих поежиться. — Рей, вам нужно кому-то выговориться.

— У меня есть два психотерапевта, курс группового общения и целая горная гряда из лекарств на полке в ванной, что терпеливо сносит любые мои рассуждения, — немного саркастично откликнулась Рей и пнула носком туфли упавший рядом листок. — Поверьте, мне хватает ежедневных бесед.

— Вы не верите им, — со вздохом проговорила Эмилин.

— Лекарствам вполне. Людям как-то не очень, — она хмыкнула и снова зябко повела плечами.

— Ах, нет. Боюсь, я ошиблась. Вы не верите сами себе.

Немного помолчав, Рей неожиданно остановилась и тихо произнесла:

— Есть такие вещи, в которых страшно признаваться. Сказать их вслух равносильно окончательному приговору. Назад пути не будет. Я не смогу обманываться и придется принять, что все это произошло на самом деле.

Эмилин встала рядом и осторожно дотронулась до взлохмаченных ветром прядей каштановых волос, заправив их за ухо. От этого прикосновения Рей вздрогнула, подняла взгляд и наткнулась на улыбчивые морщинки. Они удивительно строгой геометрией расчертили лицо вокруг подернувшихся первой, слегка мутной пеленой возраста голубых глаз.

— Говорят, если не можешь что-то сказать — пиши. Чем дольше вы откладываете неизбежность осознания, тем сложнее будет это сделать. И тем больнее окажется реальность. Можно даже дойти до того, что настоящая правда вас попросту сломает.

— Предлагаете, раз уж не вышло с карьерой лоббиста, сменить поприще на зыбкую тропу автора бульварного чтива? — зло хохотнула Рей, но Эмилин лишь еще теплее улыбнулась.

— Нет. Но воплотив на бумаге то, что не вышло оформить в словах, вы наконец-то проведете некую черту. Отсечете прошлое от настоящего, смените торопливость речи на задумчивость письма и… Бог его знает, но вдруг это поможет найти себя? — Холдо прервалась, посмотрела на отвернувшуюся женщину и вздохнула. — Просто попробуйте.

— Может, все же обойдемся новыми антидепрессантами? — тоскливо протянула Рей, а сама поняла, что устала от жизни. Чертовски. Безумно. Почти до новых психозов.

— У вас страсть к быстрым и непродуктивным решениям, — покачала головой Эмилин, и возразить на это было нечего.

Увы, но разговор с Холдо не принес привычного облегчения. Лишь непонятную глухую тревожность и осознание, что в этот раз справляться придется самой. Однако Рей все же согласилась на еще одну встречу, о которой через пару недель попросила Эмилин, хотя погода тем временем окончательно испортилась. Мелкая надоедливая морось, казалось, проникла в мосты и дома, напитала влагой одежду прохожих и поселилась в легких холодным облачком тумана. Город дышал дождем, жил в нем и, похоже, там же тонул. Рей вздохнула глубже и едва не закашлялась от концентрации капель.

— Уже решили, чем будете заниматься, когда поправитесь? — Казалось, миссис Холдо вознамерилась продолжить остановившуюся на полуслове прошлую беседу.

— Похоже, вы единственная, кто еще наивно верит, что это когда-нибудь случится, — немного резко откликнулась Рей и чихнула.

Дышать водой оказалось практически невозможно, но она упорно пыталась, стискивая в руках твердый переплет наполовину исписанной тетради. Изначально предполагавшийся curriculum vitae разросся до размеров вполне приличной автобиографии. Рей долго думала, стоит ли обсудить ее с Эмилин, не знала станет ли легче, однако, вместе с вылившейся на бумагу чудовищной хронологией внутри что-то определенно произошло. Так что она все же договорила, хоть и немного саркастично:

— Из того, что мне удалось о себе узнать, мой мозг слишком изломан для восстановления своей обычной функциональности. Полагаю, через пару-тройку лет меня ждет блестящая карьера сумасшедшей.

— Вам нужно время, — мягко проговорила Холдо и ласково взяла под руку мгновенно дернувшуюся от прикосновения Рей. Однако жест оказался настолько деликатным, что уже через несколько шагов напряженные плечи немного расслабились, а сердце вернуло привычный ритм. Фазма права, надо чаще бывать среди людей. И тут же словно эхом прозвучали слова: — И пора уже хоть с кем-нибудь пообщаться. Завели новых друзей?

— Да, пару белок в ближайшем парке и мальчика Тоби, что цитирует Конституцию задом наперед. Интересный опыт.

Неожиданно Холдо устало поморщилась и неуверенно почесала тонкую, изящно подкрашенную светлую бровь.

— Будет лучше, если я все же скажу, — вздохнула она. — Думаю, настала пора вам с Беном поговорить. Прошло достаточно времени, эмоции улеглись и возможен диалог…

Эмилин прервалась, когда Рей раздраженно выдернула руку из осторожной хватки тонких пальцев.

— Так вот зачем все это было? Встречи, душеспасительные беседы, попытки утешения, — зло прошипела она. — Просто оставьте меня и его в покое.

— Не глупите! Он ищет вас и…

— Зато я его нет, — отрезала Рей, спрятав за гневом испуг. Она не хотела, еще не была готова посмотреть Бену в глаза или хотя бы очутиться рядом. — И долго он вас пытал? Или вы сами ему рассказали?

— Мы даже не встречались, — отмахнулась разочарованная Эмилин. Кажется, она ждала обивающего ее порог Соло, но где-то просчиталась. И Рей хотела было фыркнуть, однако, следующие слова Холдо заставили насторожиться. — Но я знаю Бена достаточно долго, чтобы догадываться об этом. Вам нужно поговорить.

Рей на секунду стиснула руки, чтобы взять под контроль разбушевавшееся сердце, прежде чем как можно более равнодушно произнести:

— Мы уже все сказали. Но если вдруг увидите, передайте, что меня не надо искать. Меня надо забыть. — _«Как страшный сон или кошмар наяву…»_

— Он не смог этого сделать за шесть лет. Неужели думаете, получится сейчас? — совсем неполиткорректно съехидничала Холдо.

— Ему придётся, — Рей равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Но вы сами сходите без него с ума. Да, не буду спорить, бороться за свои чувства гораздо труднее, чем за абстрактную демократию. Но, милая Рей, посмотрите на себя…

— Смотреть некуда, — отрезала она и порывисто повернулась к раздраженно нахмурившейся женщине. — Меня нет. Во мне нечему помнить, и мне некого ждать, от меня ничего не осталось. Все, что когда-то было мною, я убила сама. А потому нам с Беном не о чем говорить. Увы, живые не общаются с мертвыми.

— Вы ошибаетесь.

— Нет.

Ответ оборвал последние возражения, и это был очевидный конец разговора. Рей швырнула в ближайшую урну бесполезную тетрадь и быстро направилась прочь, даже не удосужившись попрощаться. Однако не успела сделать и пары шагов, как вслед неожиданно полетел невинный вопрос.

— В этот четверг День Благодарения. Присоединитесь к нам с Грегом? — И Рей остановилась, пойманная в ловушку теплом прозвучавшего предложения. — Мы были бы счастливы.

Она обернулась и посмотрела на улыбавшуюся кончиками губ Холдо.

— Это настолько грубый ход, что даже непохоже на вас, — протянула Рей. — Пожалуйста, оставьте уже попытки…

— Оставить попытки позвать вас на семейный праздник? — прохладно откликнулась Эмилин и тяжело вздохнула, когда заметила скептически поднятую бровь. — Рей, это День Благодарения. Обещаю, будут только наши близкие.

Поджав губы, Рей отвела взгляд и пробормотала:

— Тогда мое присутствие тем более неуместно.

— Я зову вас, значит, уместно, — просто ответила Эмилин.

Странно, они не были даже родственниками, но почему-то прозвучавшее приглашение оказалось настолько естественным, что Рей не смогла отказать. Молча кивнув, она все же отвернулась и зашагала прочь. Взгляд упал на выброшенную тетрадь, но Рей даже не попыталась спасти свой двухнедельный труд. Быть может, туда и стоило бы добавить еще пару страниц, но, похоже, это оказалось такой же чушью, как сеансы психотерапии. Безнадежно…

_«I need you more_

_Need you more_

_I need you more than dope»_

_«…Все, что мне было нужно — убрать Алишу со сцены. Однако моему наркотику этого показалось мало. И сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я могу назвать несколько причин, почему выбор пал на развод Бена, а не любой другой хитроумный план._

_Ну, во-первых, она раздражала. Нет, даже не так. Доводила меня до бешенства и одним своим видом до предела натягивала без того оголенные наркотиком нервы. Доходило до судорог в руках. Алиша оказалась плоха во всем: как жена, как хозяйка, как человек. Одно ее присутствие рядом с Беном противоречило каждому дюйму здравого смысла и подчас выливалось в некрасивые сцены с фотографами или опоздавшими на инструктаж от Роуз журналистами. Миссис Соло несла совсем не очаровательную чушь, чем грозила первым же неверным словом пустить под откос мой труд._

_Во-вторых, Алиша оказалась невероятно глупа. Разница в интеллекте между нею и Беном составляла примерно диаметр Земли. Нет, она не была злой или склочной особой, хотя несколько случайно увиденных сцен вынудили меня задуматься, что наши характеры в чем-то оказались похожи. Подчас мы слишком остро реагировали на банальные вещи, твердо стояли на своем вопреки очевидным противоречиям и мастерски доводили Бена до громкого хлопанья дверями — единственный способ выразить свое недовольство, который он себе позволял._

_И, разумеется, из этой чертовой одинаковости не могла не возникнуть последняя причина — я ревновала. И у меня ушло несколько месяцев, чтобы свыкнуться с такой, казалось бы, очевидной для большинства мыслью. Я разрывалась на части каждый вечер, когда Бен возвращался домой. Днем ловила его прикосновения, считала взгляды и наслаждалась любым случайным мгновением близости, а ночью отдавала другой. Мы грешили под ярким светом солнца, оставляя таинство брака полуночным секретом. Я не знала, спал ли он с ней; снимал ли хоть как-то штормящее между нами напряжение, однако, пара подслушанных ссор давали плодородную почву для ревности. Знать об этом и пытаться не представлять всякий раз, когда Алиша появлялась в моем поле зрения, оказалось невероятно сложно. Не представляю, почему я не сошла с ума уже тогда._

_Однако ничто из этого все же не стало той самой, переполнившей чашу разума каплей. Такой вообще не существовало. Просто круги на воде от брошенного однажды камня ненужной даже самой себе влюбленности наконец-то добрались до края и расплескали все содержимое. Булыжник моих чувств оказался слишком огромен. Я лишь желала для Бена счастья. Не думала о карьере, не сводила счеты, даже послала к чертям собственные мечты. Все, чего я хотела — знать, что ему хорошо, видеть улыбку и верить в его удивительную личность. Но правду говорят, ничто не толкает нас на самое дно, как заоблачно высокие цели. Мой поступок сложно оправдать хоть чем-то. Я попрала мораль, вышвырнула ее в окно и педантично заставила себя забыть об еще одном невольном участнике плана. Моя зависимость впервые обрела материальные формы и стала чудовищем. Монстром. Совершенно неконтролируемым зверем, который бился в экстазе полной безнаказанности. Я понимала, что делаю, но остановиться уже не могла. Неслась по инерции и, конечно, налетела на стену, разбившись едва ли не насмерть. Увы, Алише повезло меньше._

_Ее можно было не любить, презирать или ненавидеть, но смерти никто никогда не желал. Даже я. Однако так случилось. И самым страшным оказался миг осознания, когда в кабинете раздался звон. Я помню, как взрывалось от страха сердце, пока ноги несли меня обратно. Помню едва не добившее мой измученный амфетамином разум облегчение при виде живого Бена. Изо рта вырывалась неловкая чушь, а в голове билась единственная мысль: спасти! Защитить и укрыть от этого ужаса. А потом я внезапно поняла, что прятать придется не от неведомых опасностей. Не от коварных жен и хитрых противников, а от самой себя. И тогда я зарылась в норы. Вычеркнулась из мира, чтобы даже краем своей сути больше не коснуться Бена. Да, я выбрала себе наказание, но, похоже, тем самым зашла в настоящий тупик._

_Моя жизнь — сумма постоянного страха и нескончаемых сожалений. Я ничто и никому не нужна. Мне некуда отныне идти. И с каждым днем, это все больше напоминает очень печальный конец…»_

Желтый особняк на 30-й улице северо-западного направления утонул во влажном мареве окутавшего город тумана. Он прятался в белесые клубы, словно старлетка в меха, выглядывал острыми кирпичными трубами и просвечивал теплыми, желтоватыми огнями гостиной. Рей нажала кнопку дверного звонка и с легкой улыбкой вслушалась в переливчатый лай двух обалдевших от радости папильонов. Из-за случившейся на трассе аварии она немного опоздала, но надеялась, что не слишком, и жирный кусочек индейки еще ждал хозяйку. Но, возможно, уже стал вкуснейшим обедом для благородного семейства Буш.

— Рей! — низкий, чуть простуженный голос Грегори Холдо прогрохотал на всю улицу, чем привлек внимание редких в этот час прохожих. — Заходите, заходите! Мы как раз только собрались.

Она ступила в знакомый коридор, привычно повернулась к вешалке, чтобы закинуть туда свой плащ, и удивленно замерла.

— Будет еще кто-то? — На крючках расположилось несколько курток и черное пальто. Откуда-то ощутимо тянуло табаком.

— Фред и Тед приехали, — крикнул мистер Холдо уже где-то между кухней и гостиной.

Ах, ну да. Это же она здесь в роли подкидыша. Рей пожала плечами и остановилась перед зеркалом, чтобы поправить невесть когда растрепавшиеся волосы. Тем временем из гостиной донесся громкий мужской смех, бормотание очередного отвратительного фильма, и она невольно закатила глаза. Оставалось надеяться, что Эмилин не решила заняться сводничеством.

С двумя сыновьями четы Холдо Рей была знакома и виделась несколько раз, пока жила в этом доме. Невысокие, но удивительно статные и в полной мере унаследовавшие ум и проницательность своих родителей, братья решили не идти по стопам отца, а прекрасно уживались в бурном течении строительного бизнеса. Тед жил в Нью-Йорке, Фред где-то в Лос-Анджелесе, оба курили невообразимо вонючую дрянь и благодаря постоянным перелетам часто бывали в отчем доме. Нельзя сказать, что между ними и Рей сложились хоть сколько-нибудь приятельские отношения, однако им было интересно вместе.

Тем временем она сделала несколько шагов в сторону теплой, цветастой комнаты, ожидая услышать уже привычно громкие приветствия, но остановилась и на секунду зажмурилась. Первым возникшим глубоко инстинктивным желанием было развернуться и уйти прочь, сбежать как можно дальше, пока никто не заметил ее присутствия. Но тут в спину уперлось огромное тяжелое блюдо, и раздался голос миссис Холдо:

— Думаю, вам лучше войти. Иначе придется есть индейку в коридоре.

— Вы обещали, что будет только семья, — процедила Рей, чуть повернув голову.

— Я обещала, что будут наши близкие, — донеслось сзади самодовольное хмыканье. — Не вижу противоречий.

Разумеется, Рей знала, что Бен давно в Вашингтоне. Смотрела интервью, читала статьи, даже пересилила себя и поговорила с парочкой бывших коллег, ожидаемо встретив ответную волну восхищения. Его ждала отличная карьера, и оставалось лишь за него порадоваться.

— Зачем? — обреченно прошептала она и увидела, как Бен вскинул голову, а затем медленно поднялся с выглядящего нелепо малым кресла. Ждал ли он ее? О Господи, кажется, да.

— Вам _нужно_ поговорить, — тихо откликнулась Эмилин.

Давление блюда на спину исчезло, и как ни в чем не бывало коварная жена умнейшего политика обогнула застывшую Рей, не испытав ни малейших проблем с проникновением в собственную гостиную. Водрузив индейку на стол, Холдо все с тем же достоинством снова скрылась на кухне.

— О, а вот и Рей, — тем временем крикнул рыжеволосый Фред и подскочил, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку. Какие удивительные нежности! — Бен, познакомься, это Рей Хакс. Советую не ругаться с этой маленькой женщиной, иначе можно остаться без головы.

Он громко засмеялся, а Рей вздрогнула и стыдливо отвернулась в сторону, внезапно наткнувшись на чуть прищуренный взгляд Теда. А он смотрел то на неё, то на Соло и явно взвешивал в уме унции только что увиденной картины.

— Мы знакомы, Фред, спасибо, — совершенно спокойно отозвался Бен.

— Вот как? — он казался искренне удивлен, а вот его брат лишь криво усмехнулся. Тед всегда замечал гораздо больше этого весельчака.

— Мы… пересекались. Миссис Хакс провела некоторое время в Чикаго, — медленно проговорил Бен, не сводя с неё внимательного взгляда.

А Рей не знала, куда деться. Да, пересекались… Она жила в его квартире, спала в его кровати, носила его одежду и принимала в себя его самого. Руки привычно мелко задрожали, но она лишь кивнула, натянуто улыбнулась и села как можно дальше от потенциального источника проблем. Вечер предстоял быть трудным.

И, конечно, он таким и оказался, когда сквозь смех и шум беседы, Рей то и дело замечала обращенные на нее взгляды трех людей: Теда, Эмилин и, конечно же, Бена. Первый смотрел с откровенным ехидным самодовольством, вторая с несвойственным своей деликатной натуре напором, а третий… Разобрать, что именно хотел вложить в свой взгляд Бен не получилось, потому что Рей избегала даже секундного контакта. Она терроризировала полупустую тарелку и упорно молчала.

Однако даже неполные шесть фунтов индейки когда-нибудь подходят к концу. И как только Тед воспользовался моментом передышки перед очередным раундом обжорства, чтобы увести Соло покурить, Рей малодушно спряталась на кухне. Все, чего она хотела — побыть немного в тишине и привести в порядок расшалившиеся нервы. Находиться рядом с Беном оказалось невероятно тяжело. А заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза — невозможно.

И потому как только за Рей захлопнулась дверь, она уперлась руками в клочок свободного пространства между грязной посудой, что напоминала собой руины акрополя, и глубоко вздохнула. Раз-два. Вдох-выд… Однако, почти сразу из груди вырвался раздосадованный рык. К черту чертовых Холдо. К черту чертовы техники. Уж лучше что-нибудь разбить!

— Рей.

Раздавшийся за спиной голос вынудил испуганно подскочить, и на пол едва не полетела одна из разваливающихся колонн. Подхватив разрушающуюся архитектурную композицию, Рей сгрузила ту в раковину и включила воду. Она занята! Занята! Занята! Занята! У нее нет времени на праздные разговоры, и есть посуда. Да. Целый археологический рай, чтобы занять руки. Жаль, только рот это не заткнет.

— Бен.

Она навязчиво загремела тарелками, но все равно услышала уже знакомый щелчок закрывшейся двери. И помоги ей Господь, если не на замок.

— Давай поболтаем? По-дружески. — Голос все еще звучал откуда-то сзади, и это вселяло легкую надежду, что все обойдется. Правда, что именно «все» Рей не знала.

— По-дружески? А зачем?

— Мы с тобой не виделись три месяца. Хотел спросить, как твои дела, — небрежно, на грани формальной вежливости откликнулся Бен.

Невероятным усилием воли Рей все же не обернулась. В хромированном боку огромной кастрюли она прекрасно видела, как Соло прислонился плечом к дверному проему и лениво крутанул в руках знакомую синюю зажигалку. Родную сестрицу той, что вот уже который месяц путешествовала по ее собственным карманам.

— Как ты?

— Жива-здорова, — сквозь зубы процедила Рей, излишне резко поставила чистую тарелку на металлический край раковины и принялась за новую. Добавлять что-то к уже сказанному не было нужды. Она действительно жива и более или менее здорова. Так что пауза невежливо затянулась, прежде чем со стороны послышался наигранный вздох.

— Дружеская беседа предусматривает общую заинтересованность в предмете дискуссии. Было бы неплохо, спроси ты в ответ о моих делах, — с небольшим нажимом произнес Бен, и Рей поджала губы.

— Ну, и как ты? — ровно спросила она, а сама отчаянно не хотела слышать ответ. Как может чувствовать себя мужчина, три месяца назад похоронивший жену? Радостен? Счастлив? Ха… Рей знала, что Бен опустошен.

— Жив-здоров, — тем временем пришел ответ.

— Здорово.

Вот и поговорили… Она устало опустила руки в мыльную воду и покачала головой.

— Тебе не следовало принимать приглашение, — ровным, пустым тоном неожиданно произнесла Рей.

— Почему?

— Это дом государственного секретаря… — начала было Рей, но ее перебили.

— Это дом моего друга.

— И давно ли вы знакомы? Мне всегда казалось, Грег стоял особняком среди вашего демократического ослиного стойла.

— Как всегда очаровательна, — осклабился Бен, а затем четко произнес: — Сегодня ровно шесть лет.

— Ясно. — И все действительно стало ясно. Тем временем за спиной раздались шаги, и в поле зрения появился темно-синий джемпер. Бен прислонился бедром к кухонной столешнице, а потом скрестил на груди руки. Он явно никуда не спешил, хотя со стороны гостиной уже слышался дружный смех братьев Холдо.

— Есть ли еще причины, по которым мне не следует здесь быть? — Вопрос прозвучал слишком невинно, даже ласково, словно Бену действительно было хоть какое-то дело до ее мнения.

— Теперь ты политическая фигура, и заводить фаворитов среди однопартийцев может оказаться невыгодным. Если, конечно, у вас двоих нет каких-нибудь совместных планов по завоеванию мира, — сосредоточенно проговорила Рей, намыливая очередную тарелку, а затем досадливо поморщилась. Ну вот зачем ей это? Это больше не ее проблемы.

И кажется, Бен считал абсолютно так же, потому что ничего не ответил, а продолжил все так же молча наблюдать, как Рей занимается посудой. «Дружеская» беседа, очевидно, не клеилась.

— Ты неплохо выглядишь, — наконец произнес он, а Рей захотелось истерично расхохотаться. Похоже, Соло так и не нашел в себе чувства такта по отношению к ее синякам под глазами.

— Три месяца на антидепрессантах и нейролептиках кому угодно даруют спокойствие и крепкий сон. Хотя сейчас я больше напоминаю аптеку, нежели живого человека, — фыркнула она и криво усмехнулась. — Но уже не убиваю людей.

И снова эта противная тишина. Ни ответных реплик, ни злого смеха. Только пауза, что будто бы повесилась на веревке молчания.

— Зачем ты моешь посуду? — внезапно спросил Бен, словно только что увидел. Забавно… Проверял степень ее адекватности? Исчерпал весь арсенал пустой болтовни?

— Это успокаивает, — призналась Рей и пожала плечами.

— А тебя что-то беспокоит?

Она поджала губы, но ничего не ответила. Неожиданно Бен отлепился от стола и сделал шаг в сторону раковины, вынудив покрепче схватить скользкую тарелку. Сердце истошно заколотилось, безумной пульсацией крови, дергая в такт конечности, но мелькнувшая совсем рядом с лицом длинная рука лишь подцепила висевшее на крючке полотенце. А мгновением позже Бен осторожно забрал уже чистый предмет утвари. Повеяло сладковатым запахом табака, и мир на секунду вспыхнул яркими красками, прежде чем привычно потонуть в обыденной лекарственной серости. Рей не ответила и успела вымыть три тарелки, прежде чем Бен вновь задал вопрос. И теперь в нем уже ясно слышались нотки нетерпения.

— Рей, ты нервничаешь?

— Немного, — прошептала она.

— Почему?

Бен не поменял интонации, но теперь стоял так близко, что Рей чувствовала кожей его дыхание, ощущала уже знакомый сладкий аромат геля после бритья и горьковато-приторные ноты лакрицы. Их убогий разговор неожиданно скатился куда-то не туда, и следовало бы уйти. Немедленно. Пожалуй, убежать еще в тот момент, как Соло показался на пороге кухни. Но может, и правда, лучше объясниться? Закрасить последние пустоты и разойтись?

— Я… я не знаю.

— Врешь.

И Рей зажмурилась. Долгие дни она представляла, что именно скажет. Какие подберет слова, как будет говорить, куда смотреть. В ее голове минута откровений происходила проще, иначе: прохладная беседа двух чужих людей. Но сейчас все казалось слишком трепетным и близким, вовсе не похожим на безликое «поболтаем».

— Да. Вру. И наверно, все же хорошо, что ты здесь, — пробормотала она, а потом вновь занялась посудой. Это действительно успокаивало метавшийся в испуге разум и структурировало разлетевшиеся мысли. — Такое лучше говорить лично. К тому же Эмилин настойчиво хотела, чтобы мы обсудили… нашу проблему.

— А ты? — В последний момент Бен успел подхватить выскользнувшую из ее рук тарелку.

— Я на сильнейших антидепрессантах, — натянуто улыбнулась Рей. — И все мои желания сводятся исключительно к примитивным физиологическим потребностям. Хотя я все еще считаю, что сейчас не лучшее время. Праздник, чужой дом, вынужденное совместное времяпрепровождение… Но бог его знает, увидимся ли мы снова.

— Отчего же? — еще один шаг, и Бен уже почти за ее спиной. Теперь это совсем… совсем не походило на дружеские беседы. Однако большая ладонь лишь бережно забрала чистую посудину, а полотенце едва слышно скрипнуло по гладкой поверхности.

— Не думаю, что отныне рискну прийти сюда, — честно призналась Рей. — Раньше я считала это место убежищем. Теперь не могу.

— Из-за меня? — Дыхание тепло колыхнуло волосы у виска.

— Да. — Рей не знала каких трудов ей дался обычный кивок. Но собрав в кулак нити собственной воли, она заговорила: — Но я все же должна тебе сказать, что давно хотела.

— Говори. — И снова кончики волос шелковисто скользнули по щеке. Рей прикрыла глаза, окунула тарелку в воду и начала. Тихо, торопливо, сумбурно.

— Бен… Моему поступку нет и никогда не будет ни одного оправдания. Во всем мире не найдется столько причин, чтобы извинить то, что я натворила. Да я и не прошу этого. Ты сам прекрасно понимаешь — мое поведение и действия оказались настолько грубы, недостойны и совершенно бесчеловечны, что легко приравнивают меня к моральному уроду. И это действительно так.

Она прервалась, чтобы судорожно втянуть воздух в саднящие легкие. Бен молчал, а значит, возражений нет. Действительно, с чего бы?

— Я выродок собственной жизни, который не имеет никакого права молить тебя ни о прощении, ни о снисхождении, потому что все совершенное мною делалось с открытыми глазами. Моя вина ужасающе очевидна и пугает меня саму. Единственное, о чем я могу осмелиться попросить — поверить мне в последний раз. Знаю, я врала тебе слишком часто, чтобы ты это сделал, но… Я действительно сожалею. Бен, пожалуйста, поверь… Да, это не срастит разбитые кости и не вернет твою жену к жизни, но я никогда не желала ей смерти. Клянусь.

Рей замолчала, позабыв о мокнущей в раковине посуде, и истерично сжала в руках мыльную губку. До этого дня она никогда не унижалась, но надо ли сказать что-то ещё? Может, стоило встать на колени? О, она с радостью бы так сделала, помоги это хоть чем-нибудь. Но Бен по-прежнему молчал и, наверно, мечтал свернуть находящуюся рядом с ним шею. Секунды капали за секундой и утекали вместе с льющейся из крана водой. Наконец, не выдержав гудящего бившейся в ушах кровью напряжения, Рей судорожно пробормотала.

— На этом разговор стоит закончить. А потому, пожалуйста, дай мне спокойно помыть посуду и вернись в гостиную. Весь этот балаган затевался ради тебя, так не заставляй же их ждать. Иди.

— Даже не подумаю, — раздался ледяной ответ, будто только что сказанные слова ничего не значили. Совсем. Так… пустое сотрясание воздуха и барабанных перепонок. И от этой мысли вдруг стало так погано, что Рей швырнула губку в раковину.

— Тогда уйду я, — она дернулась было прочь, но две длинные руки уперлись по обеим сторонам, и Рей резко остановилась.

— Тоже маловероятно, — тихий угрожающий голос Бена собрался нервными импульсами вдоль позвоночника, и вынудил настороженно замереть. Если прямо сейчас он вонзит ей меж ребер нож, Рей поймет. Она вообще была готова оправдать каждый его поступок, принять любое выбранное им наказание: получить по почкам, отсосать, умереть. Рей прошла через многое. Но вместо этого Бен наклонился к самому ее уху и зло процедил: — Ты эгоистичная маленькая дрянь! Я искал тебя все эти месяцы! Слышишь? Перерыл каждый проклятый камень в этом двуличном городе. Ты не отвечала на звонки, ни с кем не общалась, исчезла! Словно тебя никогда не было. Словно… мне все приснилось! Почему?! Почему ты сделала это со мной?

— О чем… — растерянно начала Рей, но ему, конечно, были не нужны глупые попытки улизнуть от ответа.

— О правде, Рей, — прошептал Бен, и она видела, как сжались в кулаки широкие ладони. Но он не тронул ее, даже не прикоснулся. Просто стоял рядом, лишив возможности сбежать. — Той самой, в которой ты предпочла трусливо от меня прятаться. Почему, черт побери? И почему меня волновало это гораздо больше, чем все, что ты натворила? Я стоял над гробом Алиши и думал — что я здесь делаю? Почему хороню женщину, которой уже ничем не помочь, пока ты где-то там, как всегда, выбрала справляться со всем в одиночку? Но это ты оставила меня, Рей. Бросила со всем дерьмом именно в тот момент, когда я нуждался в тебе больше всего. Это было так эгоистично…

О Боже! Горло сдавило спазмом очередного нахлынувшего осознания. Бросила! Действительно бросила! Думала, что спасает, а на самом деле кинула один на один с личной трагедией, в которую толкнула сама. После всего, что было. После того как он был рядом каждую минуту, даже если Рей прогоняла, угрожала, грубила. Бен прошел с ней через все ужасы, а она малодушно не смогла. Укуталась в вину и позволила ему поверить в собственную ненужность. Будто не он есть воздух, земля и небо над головой! Но тогда, почему…

_«Уйди…»_ — мгновенно зазвучал отзвук голоса.

— Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты ушла из той чертовой комнаты, — словно прочитав ее мысли, едва слышно прошептал Бен. — Из комнаты! А ты решила уйти из моей жизни.

Рей спрятала лицо в мокрых ладонях, съежившись в самый крошечный комок боли, который только смогла. Кажется, она опять все испортила. Ну почему каждый раз, когда внутри расцветало желание сделать все правильно, то все шло наперекосяк! Абсолютно!

— Мартышка… — Внезапно теплые пальцы коснулись стиснутых рук, но Рей затрясла головой. Не надо! Не так! — Моя маленькая, неугомонная мартышка… Я знаю, что виноват если не во всем, то очень во многом…

Она отчаянно пыталась сказать, что это неправда! Нет-нет-нет! Только не Бен!

— Нет! — выдавила, наконец, из себя Рей. Но тут легкий поцелуй коснулся виска, и она ошарашенно замерла.

— Тихо, — пробормотал Бен. — Я действительно виноват. Это были мои поступки, мои решения и моя ответственность, которую я не удержал. Выбор, за который почему-то заплатили вы, а не я. Вы обе. Когда-нибудь мне придется ответить…

Рей не стала слушать дальше. Не выдержав и отчаянно всхлипнув, она рывком развернулась к Бену, чтобы схватить сладко пахнущие сигаретами руки.

— Прости меня! Пожалуйста, прости! — пробормотала Рей, уткнувшись носом в твердые костяшки, и вдохнула такой родной запах.

— Глупая, я же говорю…— начал Бен, но она перебила. О, ей было за что оправдываться.

— Прости меня за все. За грубость и за глупость, за решения и за ошибки. За холодность, за вредность… За шрамы и боль. За то, что сделала и того, что не сделала. За то, что бросила, оставила одного и трусливо сбежала. Прости мою уродливую, никчемную, неправильную любовь. Я пока не умею иначе, но обязательно научусь. Я сделаю для тебя все! Ты только скажи… — Губы безостановочно целовали пальцы и лихорадочно ловили почему-то все время ускользающие ладони. — Выверну наизнанку свою суть, отрежу ненужное, выращу новое, стану другой! Скажи, ты только, пожалуйста, скажи!

Но тут Бен наконец-то смог вырвать свои руки из почти звериной хватки, и Рей застыла на мгновение от ужаса нахлынувшей прохлады пустоты. Но в следующую секунду ее прижали к груди так сильно, что она могла расслышать лихорадочный стук сердца. Звонкий, чёткий, восторженно прекрасный. И задохнулась собственными словами, захлебнулась вырвавшимися изнутри чувствами, жадно глотнув лакричный воздух, когда Бен тихо и настойчиво пробормотал:

— Сядь.

Сдвинув одной рукой в раковину загремевшую колонну тарелок и наверняка перебив несколько из них, он легко подхватил Рей за талию и разместил на краю освободившейся столешницы. Бен смотрел на неё, казалось, целую вечность, пока она впервые покорно ждала неизбежного. Наконец, взлохматив нервной рукой волосы в тщетной попытке успокоиться, Соло заговорил.

— Господи… знала бы ты, как я на тебя злюсь. — Он покачал головой и чуть заметно усмехнулся. — Но вовсе не за то, что следовало бы. Я злюсь на твою глупую упертость, на скрытность и восхитительную стойкость. На больную, затравленную гордость… И люблю за все это вместе. Ты подарила мне три самых счастливых дня, три жутких месяца тревоги и уже почти семь лет восхитительного безумия. И знаешь… я не хочу его заканчивать. Никогда. Я хочу и впредь терять рассудок от твоего ума, взбалмошности и непредсказуемости.

— Нет, — прервала его Рей, покачав головой. Она провела рукой по чуть колкой щеке и поймала подушечками пальцев едва наметившиеся ямочки, по которым, оказывается, так скучала. — Ты ошибаешься. Это неправильно, и я вовсе не такая.

— Именно такая, и никакая иначе.

— Меня нет, Бен, — тихо ответила Рей. — Возможно, когда-нибудь во мне появится толика того, чем я могла бы стать. Пару пинт смелости или хоть унция человечности. Но сейчас есть лишь пустота и ты, заполняющий ее до краев. Я ничто без тебя, Бен, но это не повод тратить свою жизнь на почти свихнувшуюся женщину. Мне никогда уже не быть здоровой настолько, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Легкий поцелуй неожиданно накрыл холодную маленькую ладонь, пока Соло надежно удерживал Рей на месте, и она прервалась. Руки вокруг нее обвились крепче, будто Бен боялся, что она снова сбежит. Бросит его одного со всеми признаниями, как поступала все это время. А потом Рей услышала быстрый шепот.

— Будь любой. Будь слабой, будь сильной, будь смелой или испуганной, будь такой, какой хочешь быть. Но, главное, будь со мной. Потому что без тебя я быть не могу.

И в этот момент Рей поняла, что плачет. Бесшумно. Впервые в своей жизни выплеснув в слезах все копившееся годами напряжение, всю боль, переживания и разочарование. Все то немногое хорошее, и отчаянно прекрасное. И Бен, конечно же, это понял. Ему вообще никогда не нужны были слова, чтобы понять любую связанную с Рей мелочь.

— Ну, наконец-то… Плачь! Плачь, моя мартышка, — нежно пробормотал он и прижал сильнее, уткнувшись чрезмерно длинным носом ей в шею. А потом вдохнул ее запах, пока Рей цеплялась за него подобно самому настоящему зверьку, и едва слышно договорил: — В твоей жизни больше не будет страха и сожалений. И пусть ты не знаешь себя и куда надо идти, но я знаю. Рей… Пойдём домой.

Наверное ей следовало бы злиться на Эмилин, на Бена или на какие-нибудь еще совершенно ненужные причины, но вместо этого Рей рассмеялась. Сквозь непривычно жгущие глаза слезы хохотала от невероятного счастья, что, казалось, расплескалось в каждом углу этого окончательно утонувшего в тумане желтого особняка.

_«I need you more than dope…»_ *

**_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_ **

**_1 день до выборов_ **

_Рей посмотрела в глаза мужа и сделала шаг назад, потом еще и еще, пока не наткнулась спиной на твердый край лобового стекла. Впервые в жизни она боялась Бена. Это было не просто тревожное опасение более сильного, хитрого и умного противника, нет. Но интуитивный, подсознательный страх пойманного в ловушку животного. Чуть склонив голову набок, он с едва заметной высокомерной ухмылкой следил за ее паническим отступлением, и когда то закончилось провалом, нарочито медленно произнес:_

_— Я вернул свое. — И в этой фразе крылось гораздо больше, чем просто документы. Стало понятно, что Бен вложил туда жизнь, карьеру и, похоже, жену. Рей перевела взгляд на покрывавшие плотную бумагу конверта темные пятна и почувствовала, как стало сложно дышать. Она знала чья это кровь. — Что ты натворила?_

_— Натворила?! — казалось, Рей даже задохнулась от наглости вопроса._

_Она попыталась что-то сказать, но тут Бен достал пачку сигарет, вытянул одну и прямо в пальто уселся на пыльный деревянный ящик. В нем уже четвертый год стоял нераспакованный мотор белобрысой красавицы. Рукой муж ослабил узел галстука и машинально расстегнул две верхние пуговицы рубашки, прежде чем чиркнуть уже потрепанной синей зажигалкой и с прохладным вниманием уставиться на супругу._

_— Наблюдать за тобой оказалось весьма интересно. Я даже не ожидал, — проговорил он и выпустил струю мутного дыма в желтоватую лампу потолочного светильника. — Интриги, сплетни, тайные встречи. Смотрю, ты полностью прониклась двуличностью этого дома. Что дальше? Будешь медленно подсыпать мне яд или открыто подошлешь убийц? Право слово, уже не знаю, чего от тебя ждать… После твоих встреч с бывшим мужем. Сколько их было, кстати? Мне известно про три._

_— Ты знал? — прошептала ошеломленная Рей. Мозг бился в паническом отупении не в силах до конца понять, что происходит. — Знал и ничего не сделал?_

_— А почему я должен был? — Черная бровь мужа в картинном изумлении поползла вверх, и Рей почувствовала, как сердце оборвалось. Рухнуло в ноги и издохло на покрытом масляными пятнами полу. — Было любопытно посмотреть, решишься ли ты на воровство. Все же не каждый день собственная жена крадет у меня государственные документы._

_— Зачем ты так поступил со мной? — не веря в безумные догадки, пробормотала Рей и отчаянно затрясла головой. — Чего добивался? Проверял на честность? Испытывал верность? Бен, я чуть с ума не сошла…_

_— Да неужели?! — процедил он и швырнул окурок вниз, тут же раздраженно затоптав носком ботинка. А затем стремительно поднялся и в пару шагов оказался рядом с дернувшейся Рей. Пальцы вцепились в дрожащий подбородок и почти до боли в шейных позвонках вынудили задрать голову, отчего мышцы надсадно взвыли. Однако она даже не моргнула от прострелившей их боли. — На чем ты попалась? Какие интриги плела за моей спиной все эти годы, раз они нашли чем надавить? Ведь что-то было! Причина, по которой ты встречалась с ублюдком Хаксом! Он просил помочь по старой дружбе? Или решили вспомнить чудесные годы брака? А, может, тебе понравилось то, что было после?_

_Бен почти шипел ей в лицо и исступленно, неистово вглядывался в широко раскрытые глаза жены, словно искал ответ. В нем билась ревность, злость и — Рей могла бы в этом поклясться! — самый настоящий страх. Он так боялся ее предательства? Абсурд! Она бы никогда! Хотя вряд ли совершенный ею поступок можно было назвать как-то иначе. Или… или же дело в чем-то другом?_

_— О чем ты, черт тебя возьми? — Рей действительно не понимала. Не могла осилить всем своим разумом подтекст, который звучал в каждом слове Бена._

_— Не строй из себя дуру и не держи за идиота меня, — холодно бросил он. — Я же видел твой взгляд — испуганный, зажатый, решительный. Дьявол, Рей! Неужели было так сложно открыть рот и сказать несколько слов? Твои тайны настолько ужасны, или опять поперхнулась гордостью? Я же просил рассказать!_

_Резко дернув головой, она вырвала челюсть из хватки пахнущих тревожными сигаретами пальцев, однако тут же попалась в ловушку схвативших рук и гневно уставилась на мужа. Ну, хватит! Хватит! Здесь виновата не только она!_

_— Каким образом? — саркастично протянула Рей, и Бен невольно нахмурился, увидев растянутые в приторной улыбке губы. — Чтобы снимки твоего члена украсили «Вашингтон Пост»? Или, быть может, хочешь видеть их на рекламных щитах? Ты только скажи, я еще могу это устроить._

_— Что?!_

_Теперь, кажется, не понимал он. И Рей рассмеялась бы, да только гневно бившийся от несправедливых обвинений разум не слушался хозяйку. А потому палец ткнулся в грудь молчавшего Соло, и она не выдержала._

_— Ты изменил мне, Бен! Но, бог с ним, я могу это понять и даже простить. Но ты попался, и…_

_— ЧТО?! — Рей видела его растерянный, неверящий взгляд, и это взбесило окончательно._

_— Кидаться обвинениями так легко, да, милый, когда собственное прошлое не давит на чистоту твоих политических убеждений. Я права?_

_Ответом стала тишина. А несколькими мгновениями позже Рей почувствовала, как муж отпустил ее и сделал шаг назад. Руки скользнули по предплечьям вниз и будто обессиленно свесились вдоль тела, пока она вглядывалась в его глаза. И в них было столько недоумения, что Рей на секунду засомневалась. Лишь на мгновение, прежде чем ступить вперед и выплюнуть очередной вопрос._

_— Ты изменял мне? Да или нет. — Вцепившись в последнюю нервно дрожащую струну терпения, она ждала ответа. Любого! Хотела услышать признание, чтобы окончательно уверовать в грядущий финал. Но Бен молчал, не отрывал странного взгляда от ее лица, и со звоном лопнувшего напряжения Рей сорвалась. Она заорала, отшвыривая прочь ненужную тряпку. — Давай же! Не молчи! Отвечай! Скажи мне, Бен Соло, ты изменял?_

_Рей судорожно втянула пахнущий бензином воздух, но не почувствовала этого. Навалившееся вслед за погасшим эхом вскрика молчание словно сковало легкие и мешало вырваться из плотного кокона личного кошмара. Вцепившись в короткие пряди волос, Рей зажмурилась. Три недели. Двадцать один день. Черт знает сколько часов, и один-единственный вопрос. А она застыла, замерла в ожидании хоть чего-нибудь: малейшего жеста, вздоха, взгляда. Но ничего не было. Только Бен смотрел на неё сверху вниз, будто перед ним не жена, а вызубренный до головной боли Билль о правах. Но, когда Рей с истерическим смешком отвернулась, он все же заговорил. И голос мужа звучал ровно, почти безлико, но она слышала ту самую нотку хорошо спрятанного бешенства. Только вот на кого — на неё или же на самого себя?_

_— В своей жизни, Рей Соло, я делал много чего. Совершил целый ворох хороших и не очень поступков. Спасал жизни со скальпелем в руках и несколько раз отнимал, играл в людские пороки с самим собой и другими, собирал кубик Рубика политических интриг и распутывал гордиевы узлы смыслов. А ещё я изменял. Изменял жене с единственной женщиной, которой восхищался, которую любил и которую люблю до сих пор._

_Рей застыла, боясь поверить в услышанное, потому что это не могло быть правдой. В заднем кармане ее джинсов прямо сейчас лежало доказательство вранья мужа, которое жгло хуже вылитой на кожу кислоты._

_— Я дам тебе еще один шанс, — процедила она не оборачиваясь. Руки стиснули прохладный металл дверцы, и боль от сведенных судорогой пальцев придала сил договорить. — Не обманывай меня, пожалуйста. Я должна знать правду, прежде чем встану за твоей спиной. Мне нужно понимать, чего ждать дальше._

_— Правда только одна. Я никогда тебе не изменял, — спокойно отозвался Бен. Рей услышала шелест ткани, стук обручального кольца о металл корпуса зажигалки и честно попыталась успокоиться, но плюнула на все и резко обернулась. В лицо мужа полетел измятый снимок._

_— Тогда, что это? — снова закричала она. — Ну, же! Придумай оправдание. Твой двойник? Чудеса компьютерной графики? Быть может, мне уже звонить в Голливуд?_

_Как Бен умудрился поймать весело закружившийся клочок бумаги, Рей не знала. Но резко захлопнула рот, стоило ему увидеть запечатленную на фотографиях парочку, а затем отшатнулась, когда он дико, безумно рассмеялся. Бен хохотал долго, надсадно, запрокинув голову и уставившись в немой потолок гаража, словно видел там небо. А Рей испуганно смотрела на мужа, пока жуткое веселье все же оборвалось. Не сводя взгляда с потемневших от времени балок, Бен с нервным смешком пробормотал:_

_— Сука! Ты продолжаешь портить мне жизнь даже с того света… — Он какое-то время искал еще ответы в переплетении дерева и железа, но потом выпрямился и посмотрел на Рей. — Один и тот же разговор, об одной и той же женщине, у одной и той же машины. Моя радость, тебе не кажется, что в нашей жизни стало слишком много символизма?_

_Она смотрела на мужа и отчаянно попыталась понять, в чем, черт возьми, дело. Но отгадка оказалась настолько невероятна, что Рей отказывалась в нее верить. Это просто невозможно… Так не бывает!_

_— Все еще не поняла? — Бен прикрыл глаза и покачал головой, затем снова посмотрел на снимок и швырнул его на капот прямо поверх желтого конверта. Следом на заднее сиденье приземлилось рывком стянутое пальто. А потом муж неожиданно повернулся и задрал рубашку, обнажив испещренную рубцами спину. — Даже сейчас?_

_И Рей почувствовала, как подогнулись ноги и мелко задрожали руки. Перед глазами все закружилось, но она сделала последнее усилие и схватила мутную фотографию, до боли вглядываясь в изображение. Сначала там не было ничего. Все те же родинки, перекрещенные женские руки и скомканная простыня. Но Рей заставила себя смотреть дальше, не скользнуть привычно смущенным взглядом, а увидеть каждую мелочь. И вот тогда земля затряслась. Зашаталась из стороны в сторону, когда Рей наконец-то прозрела. Ничего! Господи! На широкой спине мужа не нашлось ни одного проклятого следа, которые она знала наизусть! Которые так сильно любила и столь же отчаянно ненавидела. Ни зазубрины шрама, что за годы стали столь привычны… столь обыденны…_

_— Она шантажировала меня ими два месяца, прежде чем получила желаемое… — задумчиво произнес Бен, невидяще глядя на руки закрывшей лицо женщины. — Через несколько лет фотографии пропали. Сначала я не обратил внимания… Господи, какие снимки? Тогда меня волновала совсем другая женщина… А потом я вовсе о них забыл, потому что стало уже неважно. И снова ошибся. Тогда ей было не в радость, но сейчас, полагаю, она чертовски счастлива в своей могиле._

_«Не в радость…» — эхом раздалась в голове перекличка давно забытых голосов._

_— Алиша! — выдохнула Рей и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Нет! Она вцепилась в волосы и в отчаянии закачалась. Это самая жестокая насмешка небес, с которой вряд ли сравнится хоть что-то. — Но как… Как я могла не заметить!_

_— Как детская забава, найди пять отличий. Да, мартышка? — тихо проговорил Бен, подходя ближе._

_— Я не понимаю. Что за чушь, — забормотала Рей. Бред! Абсурд! Она же не слепая! Но три мучительных недели сомнений и нежелание верить в измену, оказалось, привели именно к этому — Рей поверила! И недосмотрела… — Это невозможно, я же знаю их наизусть._

_— Наш мозг — отчаянный лгун, — неожиданно негромко и мягко проговорил Бен. — Разум достраивает восприятие, придает ему целостность и выдает желаемое за действительное. И когда картинка слишком знакома, ты уже не замечаешь появившихся в ней изъянов. Не видишь недостатков в привычных до одурения вещах или просто не обращаешь на них внимания. А потому не чувствуешь, стоит тем исчезнуть._

_— Господи… — всхлипнула она, наконец-то поняв, что натворила._

_Дура! Самая настоящая дура! Все было так очевидно. Примитивно грубо и наивно. Блеф Сандерса и Армитажа оказался настолько безупречен, что Рей попалась на самом убогом ходе пешкой. Они не могли знать об испещрившей спину контурной карте признания Бена в любви, но она-то видела их собственными глазами. Знала, как появился каждый штрих! Шрамы! Ее любимые, самые дорогие на свете следы!_

_— Ты так не хочешь их видеть? — грустно улыбнулся Бен, а Рей отчаянно затрясла головой._

_— Я так не хочу, чтобы они хоть когда-нибудь появлялись, — прошептала она._

_— Хватит! — раздраженно оборвал ее муж. — Хватит винить себя. Это был мой выбор. И я не жалею ни об одном из них._

_Но Рей лишь отрицательно покачала головой. Какая же она идиотка! Сколько бед могла натворить собственной невнимательностью, своим никчемным героизмом! И только чудо спасло их в этот раз. Чудо и Бен Соло, который настойчиво позвал:_

_— Рей…_

_Она послушно, даже покорно подняла голову и приготовилась принять любое наказание, но неожиданно встретилась с ласковым взглядом мужа, в котором больше не рвались наружу демоны страха и гнева. Его глаза были тихи и удивительно спокойны, когда он нежно прижался губами к горячему лбу жены._

_— Прости меня… — выдохнула Рей и истерично вцепилась в ворот белой рубашки Бена, притягивая его ближе. Теснее. В неистовом желании убедиться, что он все же с ней. Все еще с ней, несмотря на каждый ужасный промах, который она совершила за свою жизнь. Рей хотела бы спрятаться, скрыться от собственного позора и раздирающего душу стыда, дикого каждодневного страха и невероятного облегчения, но не имела права. Ни за что на свете она не хотела разочаровывать Бена, но каждый раз почему-то делала именно так. — Я подвела тебя. Боже, я так тебя подвела. Испугалась. Повелась. Попалась на такой глупости и поверила… Едва не разрушила все, чего ты добивался столько лет. Господи, Бен! Что я натворила?! Они угрожали их опубликовать. И они сделали бы это несмотря ни на что, даже расскажи я тебе. Мы пытались найти решение, но не смогли и…_

_— Тише, тише, — прервал Бен и крепко прижал к себе, баюкая жену, которая продолжала заходиться неразборчивым паническим шепотом. — Я знаю. Теперь я все знаю. Мне не за что тебя прощать, глупая. Не за что._

_— За то, что люблю тебя настолько сильно. За то, что ради тебя готова послать к чертям всю страну… — прошептала Рей и уткнулась носом в ставшую влажной рубашку. Надо же, она и не знала, что плачет._

_— Это я виноват перед тобой, мартышка, — неожиданно глухо проговорил Бен, и она почувствовала, как напряглись до этого нежно обнимавшие руки. — В том, что ты хоть на минуту поверила дурацким снимкам. В том, что допустила саму возможность моей измены. В своей самоуверенности я думал, что знаю все их ходы наперед, но просчитался и едва успел защитить вас с Эми. Я прошу простить меня за то, что дал вам почувствовать себя ненужными. За риск…_

_— Но ты же не знал, — начала было она, но Бен лишь покачал головой и запустил пальцы в спутанные пряди ее волос._

_— Я подозревал, каким образом Сандерс попытается избавиться от документов, — с нажимом проговорил он. — Догадывался о постоянной слежке и знал, как ему помешать. Однако не учел двух вещей: их попытку действовать через тебя и людей, кто хоть раз носил фамилию Хакс. Представляешь, они постоянно путают мне карты._

_Бен невесело хохотнул, а Рей тяжело вздохнула. Хакс…_

_— Шантажист вышел на Дэмерона. Я не знала, что это Армитаж, пока не встретилась с ним._

_— А вот это, родная, мой главный просчет. Я полагал, он не осмелится… не наберется наглости посмотреть тебе в глаза. И уж точно не думал, что на эту встречу решишься ты. Дважды я пытался дать тебе понять, даже залез в твой кабинет, стремясь найти причину их шантажа. Следил за тобой, подслушивал, подозревал черт знает в чем… Но самое страшное, я не верил тебе. Посмел усомниться в женщине, которая всегда была для меня миром._

_— Бен… — попробовала она прервать эту неожиданную исповедь, но лишь почувствовала, как он покачал головой. И замолчала, дав возможность выговориться._

_— Ты всегда действовала быстро. Не успел я вернуться домой, сказать хоть слово без шанса получить непредсказуемый скандал, а Хакс уже нашел тебя. И тогда передо мной встал выбор — оставить все как есть, а заодно выяснить, против кого ты играешь… или же с неизвестным итогом вскрыть все карты сразу. Я выбрал первое, самое легкое, вместо того чтобы придумать третий вариант. И только потом понял, насколько ошибся._

_Руки мужа вцепились в нее железной хваткой, едва позволяя дышать, но Рей не возражала. Наверное, это были самые лучшие в жизни объятия, полные прошлых тревог и нахлынувшего облегчения. Но тут Бен заговорил тише и жестче, словно соскабливал ржавчину с железной пластины памяти. И Рей непроизвольно напряглась, понимая, что отдаст все на свете, дабы больше никогда не слышать ни такого голоса, ни таких слов._

_— Я знал про три ваших встречи, знал, что им нужны документы, и знал о шантаже. Не знал только, чем они надавили на тебя. То, как спокойно ты общалась с Хаксом, вынудило меня задуматься о вашем сговоре. Для извинений ему была нужна всего одна минута, он же потребовал гораздо больше. И когда ты, как мне казалось, пошла ради него на воровство, я не выдержал. — Бен на секунду замолчал, крепче прижав Рей к себе, а потом заговорил четко и зло. — Все должно было случиться иначе. Шесть лет назад ты забрала у меня право отомстить, но возможность портить ублюдку жизнь у меня никто не отнимал. После обнародования его преступлений в Йемене Хакс затаился на пять лет, прежде чем вновь попался. Дело грозило закончиться только судом, но я был доволен уже хотя бы шансом наконец-то упрятать эту мразь за решетку лет на двести. Однако он посмел втянуть в свои игрища тебя, и это стало последним доводом. Я не знаю, что Хакс тебе предлагал, какие условия ставил. Я видел лишь ваше спокойствие! Твое спокойствие рядом с человеком, который должен был скрываться… спасать от меня свою задницу как можно дольше. Потому что…_

_— Арми хотел, чтобы я взяла Эми и сбежала с ним. Представляешь? Бросила тебя, — неожиданно для себя ровно проговорила Рей. Она уже знала, что услышит. Догадалась с первого слова и пророненной в волнении интонации. А еще видела кровь и была хоть немного умна, чтобы наконец-то понять, каким образом конверт снова оказался у Бена._

_— А ты? — едва слышно спросил Бен и прикоснулся губами к ее виску._

_— А я пожелала ему сдохнуть, — выплюнула Рей._

_Муж на мгновение отстранился, заглядывая в глаза жены, и четко произнес:_

_— Я забрал документы в тот же день, когда ты отдала их Хаксу. И поверь, это была отчаянная случайность, потому что тогда меня не волновали ни Сандерс, ни его скандалы. Я шел за другим. Хакс это понял сразу, стоило мне появиться на пороге. Мы ни о чем не говорили. Я просто дал ему пистолет, велел стрелять и смотрел на это от начала и до конца. С наслаждением наблюдал, как его трусливые руки поднимали оружие и нажимали на спусковой крючок. И когда все закончилось, я испытал чувство удовлетворения… — Бен на мгновение прервался и нежно провел по волосам жены, вновь и вновь путаясь пальцами в коротких волнистых прядях. — Ты можешь меня ненавидеть или презирать, прямо сейчас сдать полиции, но я поступил так, как должен был. Как следовало поступить еще шесть лет назад. Я не раскаиваюсь и не сожалею._

_Рей смотрела на мужа и видела знакомое упрямство, читала по поджатым губам решимость и знала — да — он действительно не сожалеет. Ни о чем. Ни о принятом решении, ни об Армитаже Хаксе. Однако было ясно и другое — Бен не представлял, что ждать от жены на подобную откровенность. И тогда Рей окончательно поняла, сколько же на самом деле для него значила, какой силы должна быть любовь, раз позволила пойти против собственной натуры, вывернуть наизнанку совесть и придушить мораль. Ради нее. Ради спокойного сна своей жены. Так имела ли она хоть какое-нибудь право осуждать? Нет! И не собиралась, потому что даже в отчаянной жажде мести Бен оставался маяком. Ее свечой на окне, любящими объятьями и миллиардом их глупых ошибок. Впрочем, с ним оступаться было не страшно. А потому Рей шагнула вперед и первая прикоснулась к напряженным губам. Она потянулась к мужу, обвив руками нелепо длинное тело, и попыталась безмолвно рассказать, как благодарна. Как любит, верит и боготворит. Как отчаянно в нем нуждалась. Что так будет всегда. И его ответный поцелуй принес с собой аромат сигарет и безмолвную просьбу вспомнить нужное, забыть неверное. Он длился одну лакричную вечность и, казалось, навсегда отпечатался в разуме вновь обретенным покоем друг в друге._

_Рей чувствовала, как лихорадочно и жадно скользят по спине большие, до абсурдности широкие ладони, пока сама перебирала, казалось, еще сильнее поседевшие тяжелые пряди. Ловила дыхание, делила на двоих и умножала с каждым новым мгновением. Она больше не подведет, как и он. Вовек. И когда Бен все же смог от нее оторваться, ощутила его неистово колотящееся сердце, как свое собственное._

_— Господи, мартышка, я думал, сойду с ума от беспокойства. Какая же ты до глупости преданная женщина! — шептал он и пальцами обрисовывал ее черты. А потом неожиданно усмехнулся и повторил давным-давно брошенную фразу. — Ничего в этом мире не стоит твоей жизни. Даже я… Тем более я, решивший оставить все как есть и вписать тебя в уравнение. Моя игра в политику, месть и твое счастье зашла слишком далеко. Знакомо, да?_

_— Как с Алишей… — покачала она головой._

_— Мой бумеранг, — пробормотал Бен и сильнее прижал вздрогнувшую от этого слова жену._

_Так они простояли еще долго, пока вслушивались в дыхание друг друга и усмиряли бушующие в крови эмоции. На них наконец-то снизошел покой, в котором они так отчаянно нуждались все эти годы. Рей знала, что будет сложно. Понимала, придется еще не раз руками разрывать норовящие сковать их путы прошлого и собственных ошибок. Но сейчас она была безусловно счастлива._

_— Есть еще кое-что, — неожиданно проговорил Бен и успокаивающе погладил ее вмиг напрягшуюся спину. — Я обязан был сказать тебе это в тот же день, но испугался сделать только хуже. Когда ты бросилась в ту школу…_

_— Я поступила необдуманно, — вздохнула Рей. — Знаю, тебе стыдно за меня._

_— Нет! — отрезал Бен, а потом неожиданно взял ее ладонь и нарочито медленно начертал знакомый узор вокруг обручального кольца. Влево, вправо, соединить. Рей замерла в ожидании, и тогда он проговорил тем самым тоном, что всегда заставлял безоговорочно ему верить. — Ты — мое плечо, моя рука и одно сердце на двоих. Ты — мой маленький зверёк, который научился любить не с опаской или украдкой. Ты наконец-то открыла свою душу всем и не побоялась этого. Позволила себе стать настоящей. А потому я хочу, чтобы ты запомнила одну вещь… Я горжусь тобой, моя жена. Я безумно тобой горжусь._

_Рей почувствовала нежный поцелуй на макушке и облегченно улыбнулась, уткнувшись в грудь что-то тихо напевавшего Бена. А его палец все так же медленно писал на ладони историю их жизней: дуга, еще одна, и круг замкнулся._

______________

_Lady Gaga — «Dope»_


	21. Эпилог

[](https://cutt.ly/Kyl3KQr) [](https://cutt.ly/Ryl3Zuj)

[](https://cutt.ly/Cyl3XTq) [](https://cutt.ly/2yl3CKb)

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия**

**20 января, День инаугурации**

Двадцатое января выдалось ярким, неожиданно солнечным и приятно морозным. Оно разрисовало крупными узорами застывшие с прошлой недели лужи. Так что теперь холодный блеск светила кружился в потрескавшихся льдинах, игриво перескакивал на покрытую инеем траву и весело метался между сверкавшими в его лучах окнами. В десять часов утра затерявшийся на фоне тонкого снега белоснежный дом на Массачусетских высотах был наполнен шумом и суетой. Здесь готовились к главному событию в жизни страны и, пожалуй, мира. Давно отгремели голосования и скандалы, стихли раздраженные крики республиканцев и протесты недовольной общественности. Затихли в памяти полные тревог дни, когда вице-президент Соло представил доказательства государственной измены ста четырнадцати влиятельных лиц Америки. Это был его триумф, начавшийся с официального обращения в ночь перед всеобщими выборами и закончившийся утром с подсчетом голосов коллегии. Почти полтора месяца страна пребывала в хаосе. Но все эти дни Рей стояла рядом с мужем: дарила поддержку, ободряла взглядом, словом или поворотом головы, осаживая слишком зарвавшихся репортеров. Кто-то привычно перешептывался о «суке Хакс», но тут же умолкал, стоило Бену поднять на них взгляд. Она носила фамилию Соло, и это не подлежало сомнению.

В общем, тревог хватало. Однако в большой спальне на втором этаже даже в этот волнительный и торжественный день было удивительно тихо. Деловито стучали в коридоре часы, сквозь стены и двери долетали обрывки разговоров, но тут же стыдливо гасли в высоком ворсе ковра. И только двое стоящих в комнате людей беззвучно ловили присутствие друг друга, пока легкими, почти прозрачными хлопьями пепел ложился на стекло. Он в точности повторял царящую на улице поземку и рваными полосами укрывал всю доступную плоскость.

Рей бросила быстрый взгляд в зеркало и едва заметно улыбнулась отразившейся там чрезмерно длинной фигуре. Бен, привычно расположившись в кресле, вытянул скрещенные ноги и лениво перекатывал в пальцах тлеющую сигарету, пока сам любовался собирающейся женой. Он давно отбросил прочь лентой зазмеившийся по подлокотнику галстук и теперь ничто не мешало ему получать свою долю удовольствия. С обычной внимательностью он не пропускал ни одного жеста, ни одного взмаха кистью или машинального движения, когда Рей одергивала строгую кашемировую юбку. Ну, а взгляд, которым муж одарил готовую к выходу жену, пожалуй, стоил для нее всей власти в мире. Сегодня она будет в синем. И кто-то сказал бы — в цветах демократов. Но, нет. Рей Соло была в цветах мужа.

Еще раз окинув взглядом свое отражение, она повернулась и в последний момент успела подхватить соскользнувший с подлокотника галстук. Привычным движением подняла воротничок рубашки, ловко завязала узел и аккуратно затянула. Бен мог бы сделать это сам, но им обоим слишком нравилось, когда за это бралась Рей.

— Надо посмотреть, как там Эми, — пробормотала она и быстрым поцелуем прижалась к губам мужа, что горчили привычным вкусом сигарет. — Надеюсь, платье еще похоже на платье, а дочь — на порождение двух homo sapience.

Бен саркастично хмыкнул и, в свою очередь, подошел к зеркалу, застегивая манжеты и пальцами откидывая с глаз мешающиеся пряди. Его взгляд наткнулся на замершую у двери жену, и Рей увидела его молчаливый вопрос.

— Как думаешь… — замялась она. — Она справится?

— Ты сомневаешься в ней? — Бровь все же взмыла вверх, чтобы одним лишь изгибом показать несостоятельность подобных сомнений. Но Рей все равно поджала губы.

— Фазма сказала, терапия показывает устойчивое…

— Рей. — Со слегка снисходительной улыбкой Бен повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на супругу. — Фазма сказала, что пришла пора отпустить и понять — Эми не больна. Она просто немного другая. Совсем чуть-чуть. Ей лишь нужно, чтобы ты в нее поверила, как поверили в Уорхола, Кубрика или Энтони Хопкинса.

— Утешение — не твоя сильная сторона, — усмехнулась Рей.

— Я не утешаю. Это правда. — Пожал плечами муж, а затем хитро подмигнул. — И я совершенно уверен, когда придёт время, наш ребёнок раскрутит мир в нужную ему сторону, даже особо не запыхавшись. Имея твою наглость и мой характер, Эми способна завоевать парочку галактик и воцариться на троне просто от того, что ей стало скучно.

Рей рассмеялась и покачала головой. Пока что их дочери не было равных лишь в выпрашивании конфет. И, пожалуй, здесь Эми действительно достигла удивительных высот тактического мастерства.

— Кстати, — неожиданно добавил Бен, одним лишь словом дав понять, что следующая фраза точно будет некстати. И уже взявшаяся за ручку Рей удивленно оглянулась. — Не думала насчет того, что нашему дитю ехидны нужен противовес?

— Что?!

Нет. Нет-нет. Она отказывалась искать скрытый смысл в настолько прозрачном намеке. Не мог же Бен искренне говорить и даже думать о таком? Предлагать настоящую авантюру, когда впереди сложнейшие четыре года, неясные перспективы и совершенно безумный график. Но, похоже, он был чудовищно серьезен.

— Если Эми взяла от нас самое спорное, то, быть может, следующий найдет любовь к миру и дар музицирования?

— Бен, — ахнула Рей и окончательно повернулась к мужу, который невинно смотрел на неё по ту сторону зеркального отражения. — Ты сошел с ума. Мне почти сорок, я ужасная мать и…

— Ты боишься, — мягко закончил за жену Соло, а потом резко оттолкнулся от зеркала и подошел к Рей вплотную. И под его взглядом она не могла лгать, впрочем, даже не пыталась.

— Да, — честно призналась Рей. — Это было непросто.

— В той жизни, которую мы с тобой выбрали, всегда будет чертовски сложно, мартышка. Однако я хочу, чтобы ты подумала. — Он на секунду прервался, чтобы осторожно коснуться линии скул и не смазать легкий оттенок румян. — Чудесным образом нам с тобой повезло найти друг друга. Но ты помнишь те годы? Когда вокруг жила такая пустота, что в ней можно было услышать чьи-то задыхающиеся хрипы? Так дышало наше одиночество.

— Но Эми не одна…

— Мы уйдем, Рей, — Бен улыбнулся едва заметно и ласково щелкнул ее по кончику носа. — Когда-нибудь это все равно случится. Но они останутся. Вместе.

Она помолчала, внимательно разглядывая потемневшую медь в глазах мужа, а потом тихо рассмеялась.

— Ты стареешь. — Рей аккуратно провела по седым вискам, а Бен перехватил ее руку и мягко поцеловал кончики пальцев. — И становишься жутко сентиментальным.

— Нет. Но за те три недели я внезапно слишком остро осознал, что если тебя не станет, меня снова ждет то самое хриплое одиночество. А без тебя, милая моя мартышка, я жить просто не умею.

Рей улыбнулась, окунаясь в новое признание, которые так легко давались ее мужу. Сама она, наверно, уже никогда не научится столь просто и естественно говорить о своих чувствах. Будет молоть в себе каждое, пока не совершит очередную глупость.

— Я подумаю, — наконец прошептала она. Однако они оба знали, что Рей согласна. Но уже открыв дверь, она внезапно весело добавила: — Кстати, я отвратительно играю на пианино.

— Ну, должны же у тебя быть хоть какие-нибудь недостатки, — машинально процитировал Бен, который уже вовсю сосредоточился на своих мыслях.

На этот раз утреннее чаепитие в Белом доме, которое традиционно проходило с отправляющимся на покой президентом, сложно было назвать протокольным мероприятием. В предшествующих торжественному кортежу по Пенсильвания-авеню формальных разговорах сегодня не хватало самого хозяина Овального кабинета. Тихие похороны Грегори Холдо состоялись месяц назад, когда на землю только лег первый снег. На Рождество. Поэтому в небольшой светлой гостиной их приветствовали лишь, как всегда, скромно-изысканная Эмилин Холдо и слабо вилявшее хвостами престарелое семейство Буш. Время неожиданно оказалось убийственным к обитателям этого дома, будто решило разом вытянуть из них силы. И можно было сколько угодно размышлять о фатализме или проклятии, но Рей знала — просто все однажды заканчивается. Даже в этом, пропитанным вечной политикой городе нет ничего постоянного и подходит к финалу, растворившись в сероватых водах Потомака. Ну, а жизнь, конечно, не исключение. А потому, в уютном молчании выпив из тонких фарфоровых чашечек положенный чай, они все вместе вышли на белые ступени, чтобы уже втроем вернуться буквально через каких-то сто двадцать минут.

Сделав первый шаг в сторону ждущих машин, Рей почувствовала, как в ладонь крепкой хваткой вцепилась Эми. В карманах детского пальто шуршали обертки от леденцов, синие сапожки звонко цокали по стертым мраморным плитам, и не было сомнений — сегодня все внимание достанется именно ей.

— Белый Дом — удивительное место, — неожиданно проговорила Эмилин, пока торжественный кортеж медленно двигался в сторону Капитолия. Даже сквозь бронированные стекла слышался гул собравшейся толпы, и Рей бросала тревожные взгляды на пока беззаботную Эми. В этом автомобиле их было трое, где-то чуть позади, согласно строгому протоколу, но в вынужденном одиночестве ехал Бен.

— Вы нашли волшебные комнаты? — тихо рассмеялась Рей.

— Нет, — улыбнулась в ответ Холдо. — Кое-что получше. Я узнала, что к тому моменту, как вы входите в главные двери, все тайны и секреты оказываются вскрытыми. Сюда невозможно попасть, затаив в закромах души парочку приветливых скелетов. Вы обнажены. Друг перед другом и народом. Но дальше только от вас зависит нарастет ли на загрубевшей коже новый ракушечник интриг или же удастся сохранить данный жизнью второй шанс. Мы здесь словно младенцы, только взрослеем быстрее.

Эмилин почесала прикорнувшего Буша-младшего и приветливо помахала в окно, стоило кортежу проехать мимо очередной группы восторженных людей. Рей стиснула сложенные на коленях перчатки и длинно выдохнула.

— Порой мне кажется, что я здесь из-за чудовищной ошибки. Неловкой случайности или происков какой-нибудь масонской ложи, которые, если верить нашему телевидению, управляют целой вселенной, — фыркнула она и машинально одернула задравшуюся полу на пальто Эми.

— Чушь, — неожиданно резко откликнулась Холдо и совершенно не элегантно поморщилась. — В следующий раз, когда надумаете усомниться, взгляните на своего мужа и вспомните, что: Королева была счастлива по очень серьёзной причине — потому, что счастлив был Король*.

— Вы считаете, Бен счастлив? — после недолгого молчания спросила Рей, немного тревожно оглядывая видневшуюся в лобовом стекле многотысячную толпу. Они приближались к Национальной Аллее, и уже слышались знакомые ноты «Hail, Columbia»** — вице-президент готовился дать присягу. До инаугурации Бена оставалось чуть больше четверти часа.

— Детские сказки не лгут, — рассеянно откликнулась Холдо и улыбнулась приветствующей их группе патриотично размахивавших флагами школьниц.

Рей медленно поднималась по западной лестнице Капитолия, ощущая, как хрустит под каблуками мелкая мерзлая пыль. Из-за царящего шума и гвалта она не слышала раздирающего ушные перепонки скрипа, но точно знала, он есть. И это странным образом нервировало больше, чем окружавшие ее люди. А те стояли такой плотной стеной, что за ними едва виднелся шпиль Конгресса, и Рей чувствовала почти непреодолимое желание сбежать. В ней зудела навязчивая потребность выхватить несуществующую пачку салфеток и броситься прочь в темный, глухой угол. Но вместо этого она лишь вздернула выше голову, улыбнулась и прижала крепче к груди два тяжелых тома — пару святых Граалей любого дитя Иллинойса — Конституцию да Библию Линкольна. И черт побери, она справится.

Словно уловив ее сомнения, шагавший чуть впереди Бен внезапно оглянулся и совершенно нелепо, по-мальчишески подмигнул, а потом с хитрой улыбкой легко подхватил на руки идущую рядом с ним дочь. И Эми, что до этого сосредоточенно считала белые ступени, восторженно запищала, стоило ее маленькому тельцу вознестись над сотней людей. Она не смотрела на серьезных мужчин, не боялась всколыхнувшегося темного моря пальто и костюмов. Все ее внимание сейчас было приковано к уходящей вдаль аллее да надежным, сильным рукам. А секундой спустя, стоило только черноволосой голове взмыть над окружавшей трибуну толпой, по улицам эхом прокатился многоголосый восторженный рев. Он зазвенел стеклами в окнах Конгресса, обогнул пузатый купол и колыхнул флаг на шпиле Белого Дома.

Господи! Они действительно это сделали…

Но, повинуясь движению руки председателя Верховного суда, волна гула схлынула так же быстро, как навалилась, а вместе с ней ушел отчаянный страх. Осторожно поставив Эми на каменную площадку, Бен подхватил маленькую ладошку, подошел к трибуне и спокойно оглядел собравшихся ради него людей. Их было много. Рей не знала точного числа, еще несколько недель назад сбившись где-то на втором миллионе, но масштаб потрясал. Нервно втянув воздух, она ступила под яркий свет софитов и встала по левую руку от мужа. Отныне это ее место — рядом и на шаг позади. Вторая тень, второй голос, второй разум и второе сердце. Подняв оттягивающие руки книги, Рей впервые в жизни вознесла мысленную молитву. Она никогда не верила в Бога, но прямо сейчас отчаянно просила у Вселенной счастья для единственного мужчины, который мог сделать счастливой ее саму.

И неожиданно, как бывает в самый тревожный и ответственный момент, на ум пришли совершенно неуместные мысли. Слушая речь председателя, Рей машинально считала складки на темной мантии и вспоминала этот же день шесть лет назад. Тогда они еще не знали, даже не подозревали, как скоро все изменится. Их стояло четверо, а не несколько миллионов, зал был гораздо меньше и точно не напоминал огромную площадь, но слова… слова остались прежними. И несли в себе смысл гораздо глубже, чем пустой и формальный набор звуков. Если так подумать, они уже тогда стали предателями своей страны, потому что знали главную вещь. Их государство — это человек, стоящий напротив.

— Я, Бенджамин Лукас Соло, торжественно клянусь… — искаженный микрофоном и бесконечным эхом голос Бена накрыл собравшихся. Он опутал единой цепью и привязал клятвой к долгу до самого конца, каким бы тот ни был. И только Рей слышала в своей голове совсем иное, пока ладонь мужа покоилась на поддерживаемых для него книгах, которые она без малейшей капли дрожи несла в своих руках.

_«… что буду добросовестно выполнять…»_

— … Что буду добросовестно выполнять…

_«… обязанности твоего мужа… »_

— … Обязанности президента Соединенных Штатов…

_«…и в полную меру моих сил буду поддерживать, охранять и защищать…»_

— …И в полную меру моих сил буду поддерживать, охранять и защищать…

_«…свою жену — Рей Маргарет Соло. Да поможет мне Бог!»_

— Конституцию Соединённых Штатов. Да поможет мне Бог!

Двадцатое января выдалось ярким и удивительно солнечным, сверкая снежной кромкой на куполе белеющего в небе Конгресса. Где-то вдалеке затихали последние искры президентского марша*** и распадались отзвуками голосов детского хора, когда Бен подарил жене вопиющий в нарушении всех протоколов быстрый поцелуй, а затем подошел к микрофону, под перекрывший приветственные залпы ор толпы. И Рей, внимавшая торжественной речи только что приведенного к присяге нового президента, могла повторить каждое произнесенное слово, но мысли ее были далеко. Она держала за руку спокойно стоящую Эми и думала, что только Бог знает, сколько ещё бумерангов им с Беном предстояло поймать в начале их нового, сложного пути. Но одно она уяснила точно. Если жизнь дала тебе стену — держись за неё. Хватайся обеими руками и не позволяй ни наводнению, ни сильным ветрам снести тебя в сторону. Отныне это твоя опора, твой способ жить. Верь, что она устоит. Заботься о ней, меняй обветшалые камни на новые, латай трещины, выравнивай сколы. И помни — фундамент, что лежит глубоко под землей в ее основе, есть ты сама.

________________

* П. Трэверс «Мэри Поппинс»

** Встречный марш для вице-президента

*** Персональный гимн президента США «Hail to the Chief»

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [В одиночестве](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453265) by [Ginger_Squirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel)




End file.
